Stellar Flames
by Stellar Flames
Summary: This is set after the 7 year time skip. Natsu is going through some major changes, he also starts remembering things about his past and lucy is connected to it all. NaLu *future lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the first chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for just over a week and a half now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Team Natsu with its members Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy had just finished their latest mission to retrieve some treasure for a king. They managed to get the treasure back, but not without major damage done to the castle and the castle grounds. So from their mission half of what was supposed to be their reward money was used for repairs. When they entered the guild they separated and went to different areas of the guild, Lucy went and sat at the bar with Mirajane, Natsu went to brag about his mission to Macao, happy went over to Wendy and Charle offering Charle a fish he had caught, Gray had started stripping AGAIN and Erza had gone to see Master Makarov to report their mission.

Lucy sits down next to Mirajane who had begun drawing in a sketchbook.

Lucy: *sigh*

Mirajane: what's wrong Lucy

Lucy: We completed our mission, but half of the reward money was used to repair the main hall and the castle grounds. I'm struggling to find money to pay this month's rent.

Mirajane: well once Natsu, Erza and Gray get involved it would be surprising for them not to destroy anything.

Lucy: yeah, I guess you're right. So Mira what are you drawing?

Mirajane: I'm drawing Happy and Charle.

Lucy leans over to see Mira's drawing. On the paper is happy handing a piece of raw fish with a ribbon tied around it handing it to Charle.

Lucy: aww, that's so cute.

Mira: Here, Lucy. You draw something too

Mira handed a spare sketchbook and some textas she had left over to Lucy so she could draw

Lucy: ooh thanks *takes sketchbook and starts drawing* here look it's me and Natsu

while Mira and Lucy are drawing, Natsu walks in and heads towards Lucy and Mira. Natsu looks over Lucy and Mira's shoulders and looks at Lucy's picture.

Natsu: Nice... but... what are you making us do?

Lucy: *blushes* kyaa. Natsu don't sneak up on me like that

Natsu: I've been here for a couple of minutes now. Not my fault you didn't notice

Lucy: *blushes* oh sorry. Um it's a secret *blush even redder*

Natsu (genuinely concerned): Are you okay?

-Happy whispers in Natsu's ear- Natsu then turns bright red.-

Lucy: yeah I'm fine

Natsu: Ooooooooh... heheheh... Ummm... I have to uh go

Lucy: no wait Natsu If I did anything I'm sorry

Natsu: No! It's... It's nothing you did... I just have to go

-Natsu turns an even darker shade of red-

Lucy: *starts tearing up*

-Natsu glares at Happy-

Natsu: You see what you did!? You made her cry!

Lucy runs of crying leaving Natsu, Mira and Lisana at the bar.

Lisana: Natsu what was that all about?

Natsu looks at the ground and puts his two index fingers together and starts wiggling them together.

Natsu: Happy told me what Lucy meant by that picture... I guess I reacted in a way that I shouldn't have

Mira: Maybe you should go AFTER her then

Natsu: Yeah, okay.

Natsu runs off to look for Lucy, concerned that he hurt her feelings. Once he leaves Mira and Lisana are left at the bar.

Lisana: *picks up Lucy's sketchbook* um Mira this only shows them hugging what did happy mean

Mira: Maybe Happy's trying to play matchmaker

Lisana: hmm maybe

Erza walks up to Mira and Lisana, having finished talking to master Makarov she decided to figure out what's happening.

Erza: hello Mira, Lisana. What's wrong with Lucy and why was Natsu chasing her.

Mira: We think Happy's playing matchmaker again

Erza: oh okay I'll be seeing you then I have to find the master. I really do hope Lucy's okay

Lucy stomps back into the guild with a pissed off expression on her face. She stomps up to Mira, Lisana and Erza.

Lucy: where is that stupid cat I'm going to freaking kill him

Lucy: if Natsu comes past don't tell where I've gone

*Lucy walks off*

Mira: Don't blame Natsu. It was Happy's fault

*Lucy walks back*

Lucy: okay I'm sorry it was just so embarrassing

Mira: I'm sure you weren't the only one that felt that way. Natsu was so red you couldn't see his guild stamp.

Lucy: I hope he's okay

Mira: He'll be fine. But I think that shows your feelings for him aren't necessarily one-sided

Lucy: *blushes* where is Natsu?

Mira: He went looking for you

Lucy: okay I wonder when he's going to get back. Hmm well until then I'm going to make him an I'm sorry card, I didn't mean to freak him out.

Lisana: that's nice of you Lucy

Lucy: here look it's the card I made *shows big card with "I'm sorry" written on the front"

Mira: -thumbs up-

Lucy: yay *happy smile* now I just got to wait for Natsu to show up. hmm another Idea I'll give him some fire as well

Lucy: *grabs a stick and light the top on fire* there we go :)

Loke: hey ladies what's going on?

Awkward silence/chirping crickets-

Loke: oh *sad face* *goes back to celestial spirit world*

Gray: *walks up* why is Natsu so red Lucy

Mira: Natsu's back?

Levy: hi guys, did I just see happy out cold outside

Lisana: Natsu's all red because Lucy was drawing a picture of herself and Natsu hugging. Lucy got embarrassed when Natsu peeked over her shoulder then happy said something I didn't quite catch. But then Lucy got angry at happy then knocked him out

Lucy: It was so embarrassing. But I made Natsu a card to say I'm sorry and I've got him some fire to cheer him up but he hasn't come back

Gray: and hasn't the card completely burnt by now

Lucy: I didn't put the card in the fire, I kept them separate

Gray: oh I misunderstood what you did now it doesn't seem so weird, sorry, he'll get over it and come back personally I don't see what you could see I'm that flame brain

Lucy: well I don't see what Juvia see in you

Mira: thats a bit cold you two, Gray don't make judgments on your rivalry with Natsu, and Lucy Gray looks very nice so you shouldn't put him down like that

Lucy: I didn't say he didn't look nice

Lisana: I'm going to go check on Natsu

*Lisana walks off*

* * *

So basically that's the first chapter, I hoped you guys liked it. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the second chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for just over a 2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: I'm just saying I don't see Gray in a romantic way

Gray: fair enough Lucy

Gray walks off to another area of the guild.

Lucy: *smiles* I sure hope Natsu gets back soon

(Natsu walks back to the group talking with Lisana having finally managed to convince him to come back)

Lucy: *runs up to Natsu* Natsu I'm sorry for what I did here *hands Natsu card and fire*

Natsu: Ummm... Thanks. -blushes and does finger thing again- I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to upset you

Lucy: *blushes* no worries

Natsu: Hehe. Look who I managed to bring back though -points to Lisana-

Lucy: yay Lisana *hugs Natsu then hugs Lisana* thank you Natsu

(Natsu turns red again) Lisana: You know Natsu, if you keep that up you may stay that colour

Lucy: and we may not be able to see your guild mark

Natsu: Ha-ha! Well as long as I don't start stripping I think we'll be fine

Lucy: hehe your right

The group walk outside and they walk past happy who is still unconscious.

Lucy: I think there's something wrong with happy he hasn't woken up yet, um let's see if I can wake him up with some fish * grabs fish and dangles it over happy in front of his face*

(Natsu hides behind Lisana)

Natsu: Ummm... Lucy? That's probably a bad idea

Lucy: how is that a bad idea he loves fish

Natsu: I warned you

Lucy: fine I'll put the fish down

Happy wakes up smelling fish, he goes ballistic lashing out a t Lucy.

Lucy: oh crap

Lucy runs off and jumps into the nearby stream hoping that the water stop happy from coming after her. She hides inside a nearby drain hoping happy wouldn't see her.

Natsu: I warned you! (Yelling out to Lucy)

Lucy: grumble

Natsu: Hey, Happy! I caught a massive fish for ya while you were out!

Natsu holds up the massive fish that Lucy had planned on giving happy.

Lucy: *shiver* achoo.

Lucy: *quietly sneaks out of drain drenched to the bone* I'm going home I'm seriously sick of this *tears slowly drip down face*

Lisana: uh guys I think there's something wrong with Lucy

Mira in a deadly serious voice: Happy.

Lucy: *at home* achoo

When Lucy gets home she grabs out some warm blankets and some hot chocolate, she then sits in front of the fire place.

-back with the group-

(Happy turns to Mira with a killer glare)

Mira: If you can't even treat Lucy right. You have no chance of getting Charla to like you. In fact I'm surprised with the way you act that Natsu can even stand being around you.

Happy: *hic* what? but I didn't mean to, she woke me up. And Natsu would always love me right Natsu

Natsu: Sorry buddy. But Mira's kinda got a point. I promise I'll always be your friend but you gotta treat Lucy better. Okay?

Happy: but I'm your best friend

Natsu frowns at happy, happy realises there's no point in arguing.

Happy: Okay. *fly's after Lucy to apologize*

Lisana: do you guys think we should check on Lucy

Mira to Natsu: We should go make sure he doesn't make a mistake like that while apologising

Natsu: -nods- Let's go

-back at Lucy's apartment –

Lucy: *having a nice hot shower* stupid cat why does he always aim his freakin fits at me. *sigh*

Lucy gets out of the shower wrapping around her body underneath her arms. Just as she finishes towel drying her hair she hears a knock at the door.

Natsu: Lucy? You in there?

Lucy: (what are they doing here) go away *sniff*

Lisana: I don't think she's gonna let us in

Natsu: Lucy, we came to make sure Happy apologised. And more importantly we wanted to make sure you're okay

Mira: If you won't let all of us in, what about just one of us? You can pick

Lucy: fine you can come in

Lucy unlocks the door stepping back as the door swings open. As soon as she unlocks the door she sits back at the fire place, only wearing a towel.

Mira: You okay? -points to Natsu who's blushing AGAIN- we had to bolt to catch up to the hot head on the way here

Lucy: uh yeah I'm slightly better. umm Natsu what's wrong *gets up*

Natsu: you're...um... you're just in a... in a ... towel

Lucy: what you've seen me like this before. But okay give me a minute I'll be back * goes into bedroom and changes*

Mira and Lisana glare at Natsu

Natsu: What?

Mira: Oh nothing -smirk-

Lisana: seriously Natsu *giggle*

Natsu: What?

Lucy returns wearing a pink mini skirt and a pale green boob tube with frills on the top

Lucy: I'm back

Mira looks at Lisana then to Natsu and Lucy.

Mira: well Lisana and I need to get go going. I forgot we have some stuff we need to do back at the guild. *grabs Lisana's hands and starts pulling her outside.

Lisana: oh okay. See ya Natsu and Lucy.

Mira and Lisana leave and Natsu and Lucy are left alone, together standing in the living room.

Lucy: *blushes* so umm

Natsu: Ummm... So... You feeling okay? I was... I mean... everyone was really worried about you when you stormed off earlier

Lucy: *still blushing* I'm fine I was just caught off guard

Natsu: Off guard?

Lucy: yeah by happy when he woke up *goes to the couch and sits down*

Natsu: Ha-ha! My guess is you woke him up when he was dreaming about Charla. I've done that before. Almost had a black eye because of it.

Lucy: oh well at least you didn't get hurt *rubs arm*

Natsu: Well... that's true. Why did you hide in the drain though?

Lucy: well cats usually don't like water and seriously he was pretty scary back there

Natsu: Yeah. *sits down next to Lucy* But he's only like that when he's thinking about Charla and gets interrupted

Lucy: okay. *thinks about the time when she stood up to gray and attacked him for picking on Natsu * I understand *blushes*

Natsu: And thanks. By the way

Lucy: for what?

Natsu: For defending me the other day ... from Gray. -Looks at Lucy- You didn't have to do that

Lucy: well I wanted to *blushes cherry red* you would have done the same for me

Natsu: Of course I would have. *blushes and does bad impression of Elfman* A real man always defends a woman! :P

Lucy: *giggles* achoo *shiver*

Natsu: You cold?

Lucy: uh yeah *sniff*

Natsu: Here

Natsu takes off his scarf and wraps it around Lucy

Natsu: Its got dragon scales in it. It should be nice and warm for ya

Lucy: thanks Natsu *smiles. She rests her head on Natsu's shoulder*

Natsu blushes then puts arm around Lucy's shoulder after hesitating

Lucy: I can't remember a time when I felt this safe and happy, but I'm happy now and that's all the matters *snuggles into Natsu's arm*

Lucy looks at Natsu

Lucy: hey Natsu

Natsu: Yeah?

Lucy: thanks you *smiles sweetly*

Natsu: For what?

Lucy: for cheering me up

Natsu: Any time

No one notices until the last minute, that gray had been watching them.

Gray: oh get a room you two *standing in Lucy's doorway*

* * *

So there's the second chapter, thanks to the people who have read Stellar Flames. At the moment I'm trying to get at least one chapter done a day but it depends on what I have on during the day.

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the third chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy and Natsu are sitting on the couch in Lucy's apartment; Lucy has her head resting on Natsu's shoulder. Gray unexpectedly shows up.

Gray: oh get a room you two *standing in Lucy's doorway*

Lucy: *lost the mood. she stands up all pissed off and kicks Gray in the shin and walks out the door* grrr

Natsu: When did you get here icicle breath?

Gray: I was here when Mira and Lisana came. I never left.

Natsu: Whatever.

Natsu walks out of the room and leaves the apartment

Lucy: *walking down the side walk beside the river with Plue* They can be so infuriating sometimes Plue. *kicks a can thats on the ground* any time I get to spend with Natsu it's always interrupted by either Gray, Erza or Happy. Seriously why should I bother *sigh*

Natsu: You know. You could always say you wanted to spend time with me

Lucy: oh *blushes* um well uh *starts feeling faint from blushing too much*

Natsu *genuinely concerned*: You okay?!

Lucy: oh um yeah I just need to sit down *sits down on park bench*

Natsu: I would have done the ninja thing. But -points- you still have my scarf

Lucy: oh woops *hands scarf back. Giggles*

Natsu: Ha-ha. You hold on to it. I can get it back later and you don't need to catch a cold

Natsu sits next to Lucy and puts his arm around her again

Natsu: Better?

Lucy: oh thank you. *puts the scarf back* much better

Lucy: Natsu what do you think about me*blushes and puts fingers together*

Natsu (blushes and caught off guard): Huh!?

Lucy: *blushes* what do you think of me?

Natsu: Whattya mean?

Lucy: do you think of me as a friend or something more? *blushes darker red*

Natsu: -turns even redder than Lucy- Ummm... I uh... It's kind of like...

Lucy: like what? *twiddles index fingers together*

Natsu doesn't answer

Lucy: umm Natsu *waves hand in Natsu's face* helllooo

Natsu: Ummm... yeah?

Lucy: um what were you gonna say

Natsu: I think of you as... as...

Lucy: as what? *tilts head to side*

Natsu: Mor...

Erza and gray show up just as soon as Natsu what about to speak.

Erza: Natsu. Master wants to talk to you. Now

Lucy: *drops head* here Natsu *gives scarf back then walks off*

Gray: Natsu you're in trouble and it's not my fault

Natsu to Erza: (loud enough so Lucy can hear) I'll talk to him later, I kinda wanted to tell Lucy something private

Lucy: *stops then turns around and has a hint of a smile on her face*

Natsu: *lightly grabs Lucy by the arm* Come one. I wanna show you something

Lucy: oh *getting dragged along* bye Erza, bye Gray *blushes*

Natsu takes Lucy to a large cave on a cliff overlooking the ocean and a sunset

Natsu: Whattya think?

Lucy: *smiles* it's beautiful *blushes*

Natsu: Yeah... it is (looking thoughtfully over the ocean with a sad look in his eyes)

Lucy: *sees Natsu's sad expression* what's wrong *smile disappears*

Natsu: Huh? Oh... I was just thinking about Igneel I guess. This is the last place I saw him before he disappeared

Lucy: *starts feeling sad* that's horrible. * She places a hand on Natsu's arm*

Natsu: *places his hand on Lucy's* It's not that bad. I turned out okay considering (eyes start watering)

Lucy: *grab tissues and hands to Natsu* Your a great person Natsu and I'm sure Igneel wouldn't have left unless there was a reason

Natsu: *smiles sadly* Thanks, Lucy. I just wish I knew why he left

Lucy: *starts tearing up* yeah that would be nice to know. I just wish my mother didn't have to die *sniffs and sits on the ground* and my father didn't have to die *tears start going down face*

Natsu: (laughs half-heartedly) Ha. I guess we all have our problems. But you should know

Lucy: yeah *sniffs again*

Natsu: (turns to look at Lucy) Regardless of anything that happens. You'll always have me

Lucy: yeah, you're right about that *smiles with tears still pouring out slowly*

Natsu bends down next to Lucy and places his hands on her head and turns her head towards him he blushes, he then kisses Lucy on the lips. She blushes then kisses him back.

* * *

so guys for cutting that shorter than usual. I promise the net chapter will be longer. please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourth chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy, Levy and Mirajane are sitting outside the guild overlooking the ocean talking when Erza comes over.

Erza: hi guys. Do you know what's wrong with natsu; he's been walking around the guild in a daze

Lucy: *blushes then giggles*

Mira: *grins *

Lucy: "smiles*

Levy: umm Mira what's going on?

Mira: Looks like last night went well

Lucy: uh yeah. it went great

Mira: You and I ARE gonna talk later about this. You do realise that right?

Lucy: *blushes* yeah

Lisana: Hi guys. umm do you know what's wrong with natsu he's acting kinda strange

Mira: What's he doing?

Lisana: he's standing at the mission request board and he's got this goofy grin on his face

Mira: (grins at Lucy again)

Lisana: and he looks kinda flustered and keeps mumbling something I can't quite catch

Lucy: *blushes then twiddles fingers*

Lisana: Mira do you know anything about this

Mira: Nooo... But Lucy might

Lucy: *blushes even redder* Ummm natsu and I spent the night together and we kinda ummm

Lisana: you kinda what

Lucy: *kinda mumbling* we kissed *grins then giggles*

Lisana leaves and walks back into the guild

While Lucy is saying this Gray and Erza walk up to the group of girls.

Gray: umm flame guts doesn't have it in him

Erza to Lucy: Where did you two go last night anyway?

Lucy: he took me to this cave that opened up to the ocean it was gorgeous. We were talking about our parents then he kissed me

Erza: Wait... The cave where he last saw Igneel? THAT cave?

Lucy: yeah that cave

Erza: You should feel honoured Lucy. The only person he's brought there other than you was Happy

Lucy: oh *blushes* yeah

Lucy picks her bag up off of the ground and pulls something white and scaley from her bag

Mira: What's that?

Gray: that's Natsu's scarf

Lucy: *blushes* um *she wraps Natsu's scarf around her neck*

Gray: has any one seen happy he's gone missing

As if on cue happy fly's in crying because a little girl had been chasing him. A little girl comes in after him

Happy: *exhausted after being chased by the little girl* why didn't you guys help me, wahhh she was gonna kill me

Little girl: awww come on i only wanted to play

Happy: nah uh *fly's up higher*

Little girl: -pouts-

Happy looks into the distance and flies off

Happy: NATSUUUUUUU! -Crashes into Natsu-

Natsu: Happy? You okay?

Lucy: oh natsu *blush*

Natsu: Hey

Little girl: hmmmmmmmm *looks at happy*

Natsu: *spots the little kid* Hey. Who's this kid

Lucy: we don't know she ran in here after happy

Natsu: I take it you're the one who terrorised Happy?

Little girl: I only wanted to play

Lucy gets up out of her seat and starts walking over to happy and natsu. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a fish which she then hands to happy. Natsu watches happy greedily eat the fish.

Natsu: Looks like he's feeling better

Lucy: *smiles at natsu* yeah he does. happy do you want any more

Little girl: hungry...

Lucy looks at the sulking little girl and reaches into her bag pulling out a large lollipop. She goes down to the girls eye level an hands her the lollipop.

Lucy: here you go

Mira: Lucy? Why do you have a lollipop in your bag

Little girl: *licking the lollipop* thank you...

Lucy: I went shopping before I came here and I put the lollipop in my purse

Natsu looks at the fish that happy is eating and the lollipop that the little girl is licking. His stomach rumbling.

Lucy: *thinking* hmm *looks inside bag* here natsu *hands him a large steak*

Natsu: *eyes light up* Thanks Lucy

Lucy: no problem *grins*

Little girl: hey Mr talking cat wanna play again sometime

Happy hides behind natsu, hoping to get away from the rambunctious little girl.

Natsu: Give him a few days to calm down and think about it, okay?

Little Girl: oh, okay. Bye bye

Lucy: *smiles and waves* bye

The little girl runs out of the guild with the lollipop in her hand.

Lucy: are you okay happy?

Happy: Ye...*sees Lucy holding Natsu's scarf* Why do you have Natsu's scarf?

Lucy: he let me wear it, right natsu? *blushes*

Natsu: *nods* yep

Lucy: *smiles* um happy why are you still staring

Happy: *looking at Natsu* what is it Natsu?

Natsu (quiet voice): Igneel?

Lucy: *looks at natsu worryingly* are you alright natsu

Natsu's looking over towards the cliff, and doesn't seem to hear Lucy. Looking at him, she sees for a split second his eyes turn dragon-like and are now changing between that and the way they normally look.

Happy: *in a worried voice* Natsu?

Lucy: *puts her hands on Natsu's shoulders and turn him to face her* Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *blinks and eyes go back to normal* Huh?

Lucy: *worried voice* are you okay natsu?

Natsu: *starts clutching head* Yeah... I'm fine. Just a headache I guess

Lucy: okay *still worried. Hugs natsu*

Natsu: I'll be fine. Don't stress. I'm gonna go see Makarov; didn't get around to it last night *goes to walk back inside, but almost collapses after first step*

Lucy: *runs up to natsu and grabs him before he hit the ground. Starts freaking out* I've gotta get you inside

Natsu: I'm fine Lucy. Really. You're worrying for no reason *tries to do a reassuring smile, but obviously it doesn't work*

Lucy: *picks natsu up and carries him to the guild. Opens the door with a bang* somebody help me

Lisana: Natsu?! Is everything okay? *rushes over to help Lucy*

Lucy: there's something wrong with Natsu, he almost collapsed before

Lisana: Do you have any idea what it could be? Gray, Elfman. Come give us a hand

Lucy: no, his eyes were going all dragon like and he couldn't hear me. When he came to he was complaining of a head ache

Lisana: * turns to Mirajane who had come in with Lucy* any ideas sis?

Lucy looks at Mirajane with a worried expression*

Gray: has flame boy finally lost control

Lucy: shut up Gray. This is serious

Natsu starts slipping in and out of consciousness

Lisana: Ummm... Lucy? Was he doing this before?

lucy: no he wasn't *starts crying* natsu please wake up, wake up

Natsu weakly smiles and looks up at lucy, his eyes starting to flicker again

lucy: natsu *crying* Mira it's happening again

Gray: *cools the air around natsu so the girls can do a proper examination* I know natsu is not going down by some mystery happening, I am going to beat him, do your best girls *he looks at Mirajane and Lisana*

Lucy holds one of Natsu's hands in her own

Mirajane: As much as I'd like to tell you I know what's happening... Unfortunately this is the first time I've seen something like this

Lucy stands there holding onto Natsu's hand crying

Gray: don't make excuses, just fix him

Lisana: If it's something that dragon slayers have would we be able to ask Gajeel or Wendy

As Lisana mentions Wendy, Wendy walks up to the group.

Wendy: what's going on?

* * *

so what did you guys think.

please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fifth chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy, Happy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy, Happy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Wendy: what's going on?

Mirajane: Something's happening to Natsu

Wendy: oh no. natsu san * runs up to natsu to check his condition* so what are his symptoms

Lisana: Lucy? You were there when this started. Can you tell Wendy?

Lucy: *sniff* okay *sniff* natsu and I were sitting outside near the beach looking at the cliff where he last saw Igneel, his eyes started changing from dragon like to normal and he couldn't hear anyone, and when he came to he was complaining of a headache, he said he was fine but when he got up he almost collapsed.

Wendy: Was there anything else? Did he say anything?

Lucy: I heard him say Igneel's name *sniff. Still holding Natsu's hand*

Wendy: If Natsu-san said Igneel's name then it may have something to do with the dragons. But...

As the others are talking Gajeel walks up to the group having heard their conversation.

Gajeel: If he's going through what it sounds like, it ain't good for him

Lucy: what? What could this mean? What's gonna happen?

Gajeel: Sorry to break it to ya blondie... but it sounds like one of the few things that can lead a dragon from being normal, to turning into a monster.

Wendy: Gajeel-san is right. But I've only heard about it happening in legends and dragon-lore

Lucy turns white and doesn't respond to anything. She remembers her time spent with natsu and their first kiss. Tears pour down her face

Happy: *crying* Is there *sniff* is there anything we can do?

Wendy:... *refuses to look at Happy or Lucy*

Charla: the male cat is right isn't there anything that can be done

Having heard the commotion Master Makarov has walked over to the group to see if this problem can be solved

Makarov: Have you gone on any missions lately that involved dragon-lore of any kind?

Lucy feels Natsu lightly squeeze her hand. She looks at him to see his eyes open and back to normal

Lucy: natsu you're awake *hugs natsu with tears falling from her face*

Natsu: *winces* Yeah I'm awake. But when did we get back to the guild?

Erza: Lucy carried you back all by herself

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* you did?

Lucy: *sniff* yeah

Natsu: Gray? Help me up

Gray: sure *helps natsu up*

Natsu: *looking down and sees gray still holding onto his arm and Lucy holding onto his hand* Guys... I can stand on my own

Gray: fine *takes his hand off of Natsu's arm*

Lucy: okay *hesitating but let's go of Natsu's hand*

Natsu: What happened to me anyway?

Lucy: your eyes kept changing from dragon like to normal after you said Igneel's name.

Natsu: -furrows brows- I said Igneel's name? I don't remember that.

Lucy: yeah you did.

Lisana: Natsu? What's the last thing you do remember?

Natsu: *turns to Lisana* Why? What good's asking me THAT gonna do?

Lisana: It may give us an idea of how long you've been affected by whatever's going on

Natsu: The last thing I remember is seeing that little girl leave. Then I woke up in the guild hall

Lucy: yeah you where kinda out of it when I asked happy if he was okay

Natsu: *clutches head again*

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: *in extreme pain* It's my... my head. It feels like it's on fire

lucy: *rushes to grab ice* here try this * puts ice pack on natsu's forehead*

Natsu's expression suddenly goes black and his eyes go dragon-like again

Happy: Natsu!

lucy: *starting to feel scared* uh natsu

Natsu turns his head towards Lucy. His expression still blank

lucy: uh natsu is everything okay

Wendy: Lucy... maybe you should give him some space *shivering with fright*

Natsu's head snaps in Wendy's direction

lucy: what's going on

Gajeel and Gray move in front of the girls. Then Natsu actually starts snarling

lucy: what the hell is going on *getting really scared but still worried about natsu*

Natsu lunges at the girls, knocking Gajeel and Gray out of the way. He is about to attack Lucy with his fire, but just before the attack hits, he reverts back to normal

Natsu looks around at Gray and Gajeel, then turns back to Lucy and sees what he was about to do. The flames die down instantly when he looks at Lucy. Lucy has her back up against the wall shaking with fear, she collapses to her knees on the ground.

Natsu: Lucy... I...

Lucy stares at the ground tears dripping onto the ground.

Natsu looks to the floor away from Lucy and then leaves the guild hall

Lucy gets up shakily and heads for the door

Lisana: Lucy?

Lucy continues out the door not listening tears still pouring down her face. Happy flies after her

At Lucy's apartment Lucy drops to the floor crying

Lucy: why am I so weak? I can't help natsu at all; Gray and Gajeel had to protect me. *pounds fish into the fall she's learning against and leaves a dint in the wall*

Natsu is sitting on the cliff where he took Lucy the night before

Natsu: *crying*I can't believe I did that. What's the matter with me?!Igneel... I wish you were still here to show me what I could do to fix this. *sniff* I couldn't live with myself if I did something like that again

-With Lucy-

Lucy: I want to help but I can't do a thing

Happy: *knocks on Lucy's door* Lucy?

Lucy: every time I get close to someone something happens to pull us away, either death or other reasons. First my mother, then my father now Natsu. Why does this keep happening?

Happy knocks again

Lucy: who's there?

Happy: It's Happy. *sniff* can I come in?

Lucy: *gets up* sure give me a minute I'll get the door *opens door* here come in

Happy looks down to the floor crying

Lucy: come here happy *holds arms open*

Happy: *bursts into tears and flies into Lucy's arms* Lucy!

Lucy: *crying but trying to calm happy down* It's alright Happy, I'll help natsu no matter what

Happy: But *sniff* h-how are we *sniff* g-gonna do th-tha-a-at? *sniff*

Lucy: I'll do some research and figure it out, there's no way I'm gonna let natsu become a beast

* * *

so what did you guys think.

please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the sixth chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to. so far this is the longest chapter I've written.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

- The Next Day-

Lucy is sitting at a desk reading books on dragons that she got from the library at the guild

Natsu wakes up from sleeping in the cave

Natsu: *sigh* They probably won't want me going back there again. Not after what I did. *walks out and sits on the edge of the cliff just watching the ocean*

-at fairy tail-

Levy: Anything I can do to help?

lucy: I just need to find out whether there's something I can do to help natsu, Can you help me go through these books *points to huge pile of books sitting on the desk*

Levy: *smiles* sure. *starts to go through books* soo... how are you feeling?

lucy: a bit better, I was up all night with happy trying to calm him down, it made me think that if something happens to natsu nothing would be the same. So I decided I would do anything to help him

Levy: You wouldn't be wrong in saying that. Any idea how Natsu's holding up?

Lucy: I haven't heard from him at all. Maybe I should go look for him

Gajeel: I say you need to give him some space

Lucy: *surprised* where'd you come from

Gajeel: After what happened yesterday, I wanted to see if it's just salamanders that can get affected or if its all dragon slayers

lucy: well I can't just leave him * gets up to leave*

Gajeel: Do you have any idea where he is?

Gajeel: You should also ask yourself if HE wants to see you. That hot heads probably hating himself for what happened yesterday

Lucy: I have an idea of where he is *walks up stairs and out the door*

-Flashback-

Natsu to Lucy: Just remember. No matter what happens, you'll always have me

-End flashback-

Lucy walks out of the guild and towards to cave

Lucy: hello natsu are you here

Lucy sees him sitting at the edge of the cliff

Lucy: hey natsu

Natsu:...*looks away from where she's approaching*

Lucy: *quietly comes into the cave but sits down covers her face thinking (I knew this would happen I'm so stupid)

Natsu: I'm sorry

lucy: *lifts head up* huh

Natsu: I... I don't know what came over me... and I'm sorry

lucy: *walks over to natsu and sits next to him* I'm just happy you're safe

Natsu: I should be saying that to you. If... If I had done anything to hurt you... I *eyes start watering*

Lucy: I know you didn't mean to do it

Natsu: I could see what I was doing

Natsu: The whole *sniff* fucking time. And I couldn't stop myself!

Lucy: *hugs natsu and her eyes start watering as well* Natsu I care about you, and I'm not get let anything like this break us apart. I'm not gonna lose another precious person.

Natsu: I have a feeling this is gonna get worse. And I won't be able to break free from it at the last moment like last time

Lucy: natsu you know I'm here for you know matter what

Natsu starts crying

Lucy hugs natsu, and starts crying herself.

Lucy stops crying then grabs Natsu's face and makes him look at her

Lucy: Natsu what can I do to help, I'm so useless and for once I want to be there for you

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's hands* You can stay away from me. *stands up and walks away from her* I couldn't live with myself if I did something like that again. You should go back to the guild. I'm sure everyone's worried about you

Lucy: *sitting there shocked with her hands in her lap* Fine *lucy gets up and leaves and goes back to her house*

Natsu: And Lucy?

Lucy: *she stops* what is it Natsu?

Natsu: *walks to her and kisses her forehead* Please don't come back here.

Lucy slightly blushes then tears fall down her face. She then runs out of the cave and goes home. When she gets home, Happy is looking through the photographs Lucy has of Team Natsu

Lucy: I'm such an idiot *saying through her tears* I'm leaving Magnolia and I won't come back until I came find out what's going on here. happy what are you doing

Happy doesn't answer. Just keeps looking through photos

Lucy: *leaves happy where he is and goes into her bedroom to pack. She packs all her clothes and the books on dragons. after she packed she sits down at the desk to write a note* Hi everyone, if you want to know where I've gone I've left magnolia and I won't be returning until I can discover what's wrong with natsu so don't come looking for me.

Before Lucy leaves her apartment for what will be sure to be the last time in a while, something on the edge of her bed catches her eye. A long piece of white fabric woven with Dragon scales. Natsu's scarf

Lucy leaves the scarf alongside the note and writes ps please give natsu his scarf and tell him I really care about him and I wouldn't do this for anyone else

Lucy walks out the door and looks at her room for what may be the last time she'll see it in years

Later that day, Erza and Gray stop by Lucy's apartment to check on her. But there is no sign of her, or even Happy. All that is left in the apartment is an envelope, with Natsu's scarf sitting beside it

Erza: where's lucy and why is it so empty in here

And on the bed where Happy was sitting, are a pile of photographs soaked with tears

Gray: *sees note* Erza. Come over here

Erza: what is it

Gray: It's a note. To us

Erza: what does it say

Gray: *reads the letter than scrunches it in his hands* She left. To go find something to help Natsu. And she's not coming back until she does

Erza: oh no, we need to tell natsu

Gray: I think we might *points to Natsu's scarf*

Erza: *grabs the note and Natsu's scarf* come on grey

Erza walks out with Gray and they head towards the cave. they enter the cave and see natsu sitting on the cliff

Erza: natsu

Natsu: Go away

Erza: we have something to tell you

Natsu: If you're here to make me feel worse about what I did I wish you luck. I hate myself enough as it is

Erza: Lucy's left fairy tail

Natsu: -turns around- what?

Gray: she left this for you -throws scarf at Natsu-

Erza: * hands the note to natsu* she left this note

Natsu: *reads note* Why? Why would she do something like that?! I don't deserve it! *bashes head into cave wall while crying* Not after what I did!

Erza: obviously she cares about you. Don't you remember she's lost both her mother and father and she doesn't want to lose you too

Natsu: *bashing his head into the wall between each word* DAMMIT!1 DAMMIT! DAMMIT! *collapses onto his knees crying at the end*

Erza: stop it natsu *grabs natsu by the shoulders*

Natsu: GET AWAY FROM ME! *waves Erza away producing flames at the same time*

Erza: stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something about this *requips into flame empress armour*

Natsu: I KNOW WHAT I DID OKAY!? I WAS AWARE OF IT THE WHOLE TIME! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF AND I ALMOST KILLED HER! I DON'T DESERVE IT

Gray: You knew what you were doing?

Natsu: *breaks down into tears*

Erza: *bends down to comfort natsu*

Natsu: Argh! *starts clutching head again*

Erza: *starts worrying* Natsu?

Natsu: Get...a..way... from... me

Erza: *backs away* grey get back

Gray: *backs away* We should probably get out of this cave Erza

Erza: yeah thats a good idea. *pulls the photos that were on Lucy's bed from her pocket and places them on the ground, Erza and grey leave the cave*

Natsu starts screaming in pain and fire is going everywhere

Erza grabs Gray and jumps out of the way

-A couple of days later-

Natsu walks through the entryway to the guild hall, whispers echo throughout the guild hall. Natsu refuses to look at anyone and walks straight to Makarov. By this point, one eye is permanently dragon-like

Makarov: Natsu what are you doing here and what happened to your eye

Natsu: I want you to ask the council to lock me up

Makarov: do you really want this

Natsu: Yes

Erza, Gray, Lisana and Mira are close by so they can hear every word

Makarov: Okay but I'm doing this for you *pulls out communication orb and contacts the council and requests the army come for natsu*

Lisana: You can't be serious! Master, don't let him do this! *starts tearing up*

Makarov: I can't do a thing about this Dear, It's what Natsu wants

Lisana: But... *turns to Mira, Erza and Gray* Do something!

Erza: *drops to the floor* I can't do it

Natsu: *in a quiet voice* Lisana

Mira: Lisana *places her hand on Lisana's shoulder*

Natsu: *eyes start watering* Can I get a hug for old times sake? Lisana?

Lisana: sure

-Natsu and Lisana hug-

Natsu: Erza?

Erza: okay *gets up to hug natsu*

Natsu: Actually... I wanted you to hold on to something

Erza: okay

Natsu takes off scarf and wraps it around her

Erza: your scarf. why?

Natsu: I figure... If anyone's gonna remember Igneel when I'm no longer around it'd be you. I mean... You were the first one who believed me about him when I joined fairy tail. Right? *half-smiles*

Erza: right

Natsu: Gray... I... uh...

Gray: what?

Natsu: You've lost your clothes again

Gray: ah crap *gathers clothes up and put them back on*

Before he can say anything to her, Mira envelops Natsu in a huge hug.

Mira: natsu all I can say is that you better come back.

Natsu: *eyes water* Mira... you know that may not be...

Mira: *starts tearing up* oh well, we'll think of you no matter what. You'll always be a part of fairy tail

The army comes and knocks on the guild door

Army general: we're here for Natsu Dragneel, come outside with your hands where we can see them

Makarov, Erza, Mira, Lisana and grey: good-bye natsu *start tearing up*

Natsu walks outside to the army, but just before he exits the hall he does the fairy tail hand gesture. The other members join in and do the fairy tail hand gesture as well. Natsu leaves the building and Lisana, Erza and Mira all burst into tears

Gray: Do you reckon we'll see him again?

Makarov: Of course we will.

* * *

so basically after this incident there is going to be a three year time gap.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the seventh chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

- 3 years later -

Lucy steps out of the carriage with her suitcases in hand. Her hair is now down to her hips and flows freely and her chest size has increased. She takes a deep breath.

Lucy: It feels good to be home, right happy * turns to the blue exceed*

Happy: *stepping out of the carriage* aye sir

Lucy: *grabs key from her pocket and unlocks the door. the apartment is really dusty. cough* wow it's a mess in here

Lucy dusts down apartment then sits down and has some cocoa and makes some for happy

Lucy: I wonder how everyone is coping. first thing we do after we finish our cocoa is go to the guild

Happy slurps down his cocoa and nods in agreement

Lucy: *finishes coca then stands up* okay happy are you ready to go

Happy: *stands up* aye sir *smiles*

Lucy and Happy leave the apartment and head for the guild hall

Lucy: hardly anything's changed, but I wonder what has happened while we've been gone

Lucy and happy are now standing out side the guild hall

Happy: You ready?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Lucy grabs Happy's paw and starts walking in. everyone in the guild notices them the older men are ogling Lucy, but they don't recognise her.

Lucy: what's everyone staring at? Is there something on my face?

Gray: *walks up to blonde woman and looks hard at her* Lucy, is that you?

Lucy: yeah, hi Gray

Gray: wow you look...great. How have you been?

Lucy: thanks. I'm good how about you

Gray: great spent a lot of time working out.*turns to happy* how are you Happy?

Happy: it's been hard, we've been searching everywhere for something that will help Natsu

Gray: and did you find it

Lucy: *happy looks at her* yeah we did *pulls out a vile with red liquid in it*

Gray: is that blood, more specifically dragon's blood

Lucy: that's one of the ingredients. What about it?

Gray: how did you get it

Lucy: *grabs Gray by the arm and takes him where they can't be heard* I got it from a real dragon

Gray is shocked and speechless

Lucy: *lifts top up a bit to reveal a large scar from a dragon* I got this when I found Igneel

Gray: it's from Igneel? You know he won't like that

Lucy: I won't tell him. I spoke to Igneel personally and this is the only way to help him. Igneel and natsu are connected so it shouldn't be a surprise that Igneel would need to have some part in the solution.

Gray: But his blood

Lucy: *drops to the ground and smashes her fist into the ground, she then covers her face with her hands* I had no other choice, this is the only way I can help him

Gray: looks like as well as the blood you've returned stronger we should duel some time

Makarov walks past

Makarov: Gray your clothes

Lucy lifts her head and smiles slightly

Gray: oh crap (something's never change)

Lucy giggles

Gray: so how did you find him Natsu has been looking forever *scurrying gathering clothes*

Lucy: I did some research and asked around, I thought about what sort of places a dragon would live in and I found him on a volcanic island across the sea

Someone in the guild yells: gray is showing off his muscles again.

Lucy: *face palm*

Gray: *putting his clothes back on* and how long before you were able to talk with him. Because he wouldn't have known you knew Natsu

lucy: well he attacked me at first, that's when I got that scar. After that I showed him and image of me and natsu together. It took a lot of persuading; trying to get him to believe me but he eventually listened.

Gray: Did he draw the blood or was it drawn by you

Lucy: he did it. I didn't want to seem rude.

Gray: did he tell you what we are dealing with

Lucy: basically natsu is going through a change that will increase his strength. I was told that only the fire dragon slayer will go through with this change, but if nothing is done within a certain time frame he'll become a monster who will attack even his closest friends.

Gray: how long do we have

Lucy: it's depends on how fast it's progressing, we may have a year maybe more or we could have only a few days, I need to see natsu and found out how fast his condition is progressing *thinking* (and to see you still care or remember me)

Gray: that's all good, but a year after you left he stopped taking visitors

Lucy: I don't care I'm not going to let him waste away in some stinking cell. I don't blame him for what happened and I never will. I'm going *gets up to leave*

Gray: neither do we*gestures at the guild* but there is no way to get to him without him letting us, he put himself away but he just won't let us. How are you going to get to him, he loves you and will most likely have you removed

Lucy: I DON"T CARE *yelling* I'm going I don't care if I'm thrown out I won't stop until I can help him *runs out the door and leaves to see natsu*

Gray:*whispers* good luck

Lucy: *walks up to the door of the council and enters, she walks towards the receptionist* Hi I'm here to see Natsu Dragneel

Male Receptionist: I'm sorry but Natsu Dragneel has requested that he have no visitors.

Lucy: *huff* Are you sure, I'm a personal friend of his *starts pulling down the zipper of her top slowly*

Lucy: I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm sure there's an exception for me *flattering eye lashes*

Male Receptionist: um * turns red* I'm sorry but I can't let you in

Lucy: oh I'm so sorry to hear that *starts pulling her top down a little more so her cleavage is now visible. She walks around to sit on his lap* I'm sure a handsome young man such as yourself wouldn't want to upset a beautiful young later *fake tears glisten in Lucy's eyes*

Male Receptionist: *flustered and red* Uh sure follow me * grabs the keys and takes Lucy to the cells in the basement.*

They continue walking for what felt like forever, when they came across a dimly lit corridor with a large cell at the very end. Solid metal bars framed the cell and magic courses through the bars allowing no magic to penetrate the barrier. They walk to the end of the corridor and stop at the front of the cell. Inside sitting on the floor is Natsu. The room is dark, so Lucy can't see how Natsu's condition has progressed, but there is something beastly about him now. It's almost as if she was looking at someone completely different.

Male receptionist: *turns to Lucy* are you sure you want to do this?

Lucy: Yeah I'm sure. *sigh* Natsu?

Natsu just sits there. Quietly and not moving

Lucy: Natsu it's me Lucy. Please look at me

Mysterious voice: What is she doing here? I specifically told you to keep this monster away from people

* * *

so what did you guys think.

please review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the eighth chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Mysterious voice: What is she doing here? I specifically told you to keep this monster away from people

lucy: huh?

Lucy turns around to see the General of the Army accompanied by the elders. Among which, she sees Erza

Erza: Lucy? Is that really you?

Lucy: (oh crap) Hi Erza

Erza: What are you doing here?

Lucy: I've come to help Natsu; I'm going to keep my promise

Erza: Lucy... *looks down* he's... he's not the same as he was before you left

Lucy looks at Erza and notices she's wearing Natsu's scarf

Lucy: why are you wearing Natsu's scarf? How is he not the same?

Erza: It's better if you see for yourself. *goes to open cell*

Guard: Madame Scarlet! You cannot do that! If it escapes...

Lucy steps back to let Erza open the cell

Erza: *Hesitates before entering. The only other time Lucy has seen Erza like this was during the tower of heaven arc* Natsu? It's me... Erza

Lucy stands there patiently

Natsu suddenly looks up with a blank expression on his face, making Erza visibly step back

Lucy looks past Erza and focuses on Natsu, the one person that she left her home for all those years ago. What she sees frightens her. Even though the room is dark, she can clearly see that his eyes are no longer the same shade of green that she loved. They were now cold, and dragon-like. Around his eyes she could visibly see the formation of scales

lucy: *gasp*

Natsu: *blinks a few times* Er...za...?

As he says Erza's name, Lucy cannot help but see that his canines are now considerably longer. Almost like fangs.

Lucy: *tears start pouring down her face, having all those emotions flooding back*

Natsu tilts head to the side and directs his eyes to Lucy

Lucy: natsu

Natsu tries to stand and approach the girls, but as soon as he does a blast of magic is shot past the girls, knocking Natsu into the back wall of the cell. Turning around, Lucy sees that the magic shot clearly came from the General

General: Monsters should learn their place

Lucy: Natsu is not a monster

General: Look at it lady. *points to Natsu* This thing may have been somewhat human once, but that is clearly no longer the case. The only reason why it's still breathing is because Madame Scarlet requests it.

Getting a closer look at this man, Lucy feels a sense of familiarity. Suddenly, she gets an image of a small boy asking for help to find his father. A father that Lucy, together with Natsu helped bring back from the vulcans

Gray: *walks in yelling at the guard* she doesn't care that the council army is in with natsu so is the rest of his team

Lucy: Romeo?

General: So you finally remember. Good. Then I'll warn you about this once -turns to Gray too- Both of you. Regardless of the fact that you know Natsu, the army has been given permission to destroy him if he has another... for lack of a better word 'episode'. Regardless of how bad it is

Lucy: *drops to the ground and tears drip onto the floor* why do I even try. I'm so weak I can't even help natsu, after 3 years of searching and training, I thought I'd found a way to save him *crying and punches the floor creating a large crater*

Gray: Romeo what harm would it do to try the remedy, I'll administer it myself if I have to

Natsu's cell starts getting warm

Natsu: *starts snarling and speaks to the general* Leave. Now

Lucy: I can't *the scar on her stomach starts burning and she collapses to the ground.*

Erza: Lucy?! *starts to approach Lucy, but is blocked by Natsu who is heavily panting*

Lucy: It burns *clutching the scar*

Natsu: Romeo... *pant* get... *pant* out of... *pant* here *pant* Now

Gray: *runs to Lucy* natsu it's Igneel

lucy: It's hurts so bad

Natsu: *places his hand where Lucy's scar is. She feels the pain start to subside* Just hold on Lucy. I won't lose you again

Lucy: *starts to feel numb* Natsu?

Gray: *tells Natsu what Lucy told him* it's your bond with Igneel let us help you

Lucy looks up at Natsu, and sees just for a split second the scales on his face start to fade away but Natsu is slowly getting paler

Lucy: *clutches onto natsu* natsu what's wrong

Lucy's pain is absorbed into natsu.

Gray: Do it Lucy. Whatever you have to

Lucy grabs out vile and opens it. She then pours it down Natsu's throat. The scales on his face have now completely disappeared.

Natsu: *voice so low that only Lucy can hear what he's saying. Smiles* thanks... Lucy *starts to fall unconscious*

Lucy catches natsu before he hits the floor. She smiles for what has seemed like forever

-A few days later-

Natsu and Lucy are in the infirmary at the guild hall. Natsu has been unconscious for practically the whole time. Only waking up for maybe 5 minutes a day in total. Erza has managed to convince the council to let Natsu go, but not without having Romeo removed from his position.

Mira: *looking at the unconscious Natsu. Lucy is sleeping, leaning her head on his bed* Looks like you kept your promise, Natsu. You came back to us *smiles*

Makarov walks in

Makarov: Any improvement Mira?

Lucy: *while asleep she unconsciously clutches the scar*

Mirajane: There's no sign of the scaling any more. But it seems that his eyes are still dragon-like. The good news is, they've started returning to the right colour again *smiles*

Makarov: that's great news, and what about Lucy?

Mira: Exhausted, and worried. But I think she'll be fine as soon as Natsu wakes up

Lucy: *unconsciously gasps as the scar causes her more pain*

Mira: Lucy! Wake up! *starts shaking her awake*

Lucy: *wakes up tightly grasping the scar she then falls onto the floor in agony*

Mira: *runs and grabs an icepack and gives it to Lucy* here

Lucy: *grabs the ice pack and places it on her stomach* It still hurts *gasp* I feel like my stomach is burning

Makarov: Is there something we can do?

Gray: *passing by* is Lucy healing properly

Natsu: *muttering in his sleep* Lu...cy...

Lucy: I'm here natsu *gasps again and clutches the scar*

Natsu opens his eyes and sits up in the bed dripping with sweat and looking around frantically. As soon as he wakes up, the pain in Lucy's chest starts to subside

Gray:*mutters* it's good to have you back hot head

Lucy: *slowly sits up and sits back next to natsu* natsu are you okay

Natsu looks at Lucy and starts to calm down. Lucy holds onto Natsu's hands

Natsu: *in a quiet voice. Swallows* Yeah...

Lucy: *in a quiet voice* good *smiles*

Mira: *slowly approaches Natsu* Oh no you aren't mister. What happened?

Natsu: *looking down at Lucy's hand in his own* It was a nightmare, I guess. That's all

Gray: *to Lucy* I know you love him, but get some sleep while he is awake to help ease your pain, you can't help him from a hospital bed

Lucy: *blushes* I'm not tired

Gray: yes you are your eyes look like black holes *turns to Mira and whispers* give her a sedative

Mira: *grabs the needle and starts approaching Lucy* Just relax Lucy.

Natsu: *sees the needle and starts snarling* Don't you fucking come near her with that thing

Lucy: *backs away from Mira * Get that thing away from me *starts going pale*

Natsu: *stands protectively in front of Lucy and continues snarling and glaring at Gray and Mira* I said get the fuck away

Lucy: *hides behind natsu shaking*

Gray: fine Mira do you have one in another form, would you Natsu please help us by getting her to sleep for a little while

Lucy: get that thing away from me, I'm perfectly capable of falling asleep without a sedative. Go get that thing away from me. Why won't you listen I don't need a sedative

Mira: Lucy. We just want to help you. *puts needle on table* You have to let us do something

Lucy: *looks from Gray to Mira to Natsu* I'm fine, seriously *smiles* no sedatives needed

Mira starts walking toward Lucy, but Natsu isn't budging and is still snarling

Gray: I only mean the best Lucy

Lucy: If you meant the best you would listen to what I'm saying

Natsu: Back off Icicle breath. We're both fine and you can just leave

Gray: we will back off if you sleep *puts hand on Mira's shoulder*

Lucy is standing behind natsu and she is really tense

Makarov: Gray. Mirajane. Stand down.

Lucy she calms down a little bit

Gray: yes sir

Makarov: *turns to Natsu and Lucy* Natsu, you may want to keep your emotions in check. Otherwise what happened before could be minor to the consequences that could follow

Natsu starts going pale and slightly swaying

Makarov: You stupid boy. You're not fully recovered yet

Lucy grabs natsu and puts him back in bed; she then sits back down next to Natsu's bed

Natsu looks at Lucy and grabs her hand, squeezing lightly. Lucy smiles at natsu

Natsu: *sits up and whispers in Lucy's ear* Please. Don't let me fall asleep again

Lucy: *whispers back* okay

Makarov: Mirajane, Gray. Let's leave these two alone to catch up *walks out of the room*

Gray: hmph fine. *leaves the room*

Gray: you coming Mira?

Mira: *hesitates* yes *walks out of the room*

As soon as those 3 leave the room, Natsu pulls Lucy into a hug and starts crying

Natsu: Don't you EVER scare me like that again

Lucy: how did I scare you? *hugs back*

Natsu: *lightly hits her on the head* when you left.

Lucy: ouch *rubs head* I'm sorry but I wanted to help you, it's the least I could after all the times you've helped me

Natsu: *blushes* you made me break down in front of Erza and Icicle Breath. I CRIED in front of Gray Lucy! In front of GRAY!

Lucy: I'm sorry, I had no idea.

Natsu: You're back now. And that's all that matters

Lucy: *blushes then smiles* and you're back too

Natsu: I wouldn't be if not for you. I'm still not sure I should be out of that cage

Lucy: Don't say that. there's nothing wrong with you, and even if there was I wouldn't send you back there because I don't want to lose another person who's precious to me *starts crying*

Natsu starts subconsciously rubbing his arms as if to keep himself warm. Lucy looks up then reaches into her shirt pulling out a necklace; on it is a red dragon scale. She pulls off the necklace then stares at it in her hands

Lucy: *she places the dragon scaled necklace back around her neck* natsu what's wrong, was it something I said

Natsu: I..Is that..

Lucy: is that what? *confused*

Natsu: A dragon scale?

Lucy: *nods* yeah it is

Natsu: Can I see it?

Lucy: sure *takes the necklace off and passes it to natsu*

Natsu: *starts stroking the scale* This is from Igneel isn't it? Just like that scar you have.

Lucy: yeah it is. Wait how do you know about my scar?

Natsu: I noticed it a few days ago. Back in the cell

Lucy: oh

Natsu: *looks away from her* How was he?

Lucy: at first he was kind of frightening but once I got to talk to him without him slashing at me, he was quite nice

Natsu: That's not what I mean

Lucy: *scratches head* what do you mean?

Natsu: Did he tell you why he left?

Lucy: I tried asking but all he said was that it was necessary for him to leave.

Natsu: *breaks into tears* That's all he said!?

Lucy: *starts tearing up* I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted to ask him but he was already doing so much by helping me save you *tears start flowing*

Natsu stands up, walks over to the table and knocks the lamp into a wall shattering it into pieces

Natsu: He just flat out abandons me and he says it's 'necessary'!? Why!? Why was it necessary?! Why did he have to leave me on my own?! *collapses onto knees in tears*

Lucy: *stays seated in the chair shocked.* Natsu when he said that he was crying, I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to abandon you. *covers her face and starts crying*

Natsu: *stands and turns to Lucy. Grabbing her shoulders* Did he know this was gonna happen? Did he!?

Lucy: I don't know *looks away from natsu with tears falling down her face*

Natsu: DON'T LIE TO ME! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH WHEN YOU LEFT!

Lucy: FINE, YES HE KNEW *yelling. Bursts into tears*

Natsu then leaves the room, placing the dragon scale on the shattered remains of the bed side table.

Lucy looks up and waits till there was no one around. She gets up and grabs the necklace she then opens the window and jumps out. She then goes home with tears staining her face

lucy: I can't believe I did that, I'm such as moron I have no idea what happened to natsu while I was away, and yet I expect to welcome me back with open arms. * she wraps her arms around herself and sits down on her bed*

Lucy sits on her bed clutching her scar which is aching again

Lucy: why does this scar keep burning, it's been around a year now since I got this scar, it's fully healed but it burns. I feel like my skin is being burnt while it's still on my body. *tears fall from her face because of the pain*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the seventh chapter of the fan fiction of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

me/lucy: lucy, Lisana, Erza, Levy

natsu: natsu, Mirajane, Lisana, Erza, Levy

gray: gray

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-With Natsu-

Natsu is walking down throught the forest to his house, his mind flashing back to everything that happened to him over the past few years

-flashback-

Mystery voice: *overlooking an unconscious Natsu* So this is Fairy Tail's mighty dragon slayer? He could be very useful to us *smirk*

-flashback-

Igneel: You are a mighty fire dragon slayer my son. You shall accomplish great things

-End flashback-

Natsu: *starts getting a headache and sits against a tree* Dammit! What am I trying to remember!?

As natsu remembers, Lucy is in agony. Gripping at her chest trying to dull the pain but it won't

-Lucy flash back-

Igneel: I am entrusting you with caring for my son. He will need you in order to survive what is to come.

-end flashback –

Lucy: I have to keep natsu safe *she pulls herself up still in agony. She stumbles out of her apartment and towards Natsu's house. Her face is pale and she clutches her stomach the whole way there*

Lucy finds natsu and is close to collapsing from the pain

Natsu: Lucy!? What's wrong!?

Lucy: *pant* Natsu *pant. Starts feeling faint*

Lucy starts feeling week and starts to fall to the ground

Natsu runs up to her and picks her up damsel-in-distress style

Natsu: Come on! I need you to keep your eyes open for me!

lucy: it burns, it really burns *clutching at her scar*

Natsu: Don't hate me for this *places his hand on her scar and starts absorbing her pain again*

Lucy looks around, not having been aware she had left her house.

Lucy: huh natsu. how'd I get here*sees where natsu has placed his hand and blushes*

Natsu: *blushes* come on. You need to lie down. *walks her into his house and lays her down on the bed*

lucy: what's wrong with me, the pain never goes away *starts tearing up*

Natsu sits down next to her and pulls her into a hug

Natsu: Just let it all go Lucy. Take as long as you need

lucy: *settles down then hugs him back* I was just sitting on my bed when the pain started up again. I remember the pain then I was with you in the forest. other than that I can't remember a thing

Natsu: Did Igneel say that something like this might happen?

lucy: I can't remember *scratches head*

Natsu: Where did you find him?

lucy: on a volcanic island across the ocean

Natsu: We need to go see him

lucy: yeah we need to figure this out. but we can't tell the others

Natsu: Are you up for going right now? I'd prefer to get this over and done with

lucy: yeah I'm up for it *sits up and swings her legs off the bed*

Natsu: Okay. I'll carry you. You just tell me where to go

lucy: *blushes* okay well we've got to get to a boat

Natsu: *shudders* Yay... transport

Lucy: sorry

Natsu: That's fine. *smiles* we're gonna pull through

Lucy: *smiles* yeah. Okay well we've got to get to a boat that will take us to the island

When Natsu and Lucy finally make it to the island there is no sign of Igneel, nor any clues as to where he may have gone

Lucy: *frowns* I'm sorry natsu I'm sure this was the place

Natsu: *sadly* I guess I wasn't really expecting him to be here. All this time if he wanted to see me he would have.

Lucy: yeah *sight*

Natsu: Come on. Let's head back

Lucy: okay *Lucy looks back at the cave and her scar feels slightly warm, but not in a painful way but in a good way*

Natsu: before we go though. Can I take a look at that scar?

Lucy: uh yeah *blushes. Lifts her top up to reveal scar*

Natsu: It's definitely from Igneel. And anything given by a dragon, good or bad, has it's reasons

Lucy: Reasons?

Natsu lightly touches scar as he does so, it starts feeling pleasantly warm

Natsu: *furrows brows* Are you thinking about your mother right now?

Lucy:*giggles from natsu touching her stomach* um yeah how could you tell?

Natsu: I think I can tell what you're thinking

Lucy: *blushes* how?

Natsu: *removes hand from her scar* I don't know. But we should head back

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Lucy and Natsu arrive back at the guild, slightly depressed that they couldn't find Igneel

Lucy *thinking* (ever since we left the island my scar has felt warm and tingly)

Natsu: *thinking* (Something seriously weird is going on here. I don't know what it is but Lucy seems to have a connection to it)

Lucy: what's up natsu?

Natsu: I could ask you the same thing. You looked pretty deep in thought a moment ago

Lucy: *blushes* oh um ah yeah. Its weird my scar hasn't hurt at all since we left the island

Natsu: *smiles* that's good

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Erza: where have you two been the past few days, we've been worried. First you're in the infirmary then you both leave all emotional and you don't return until a few days later. What happened?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* Nothing worth you worrying about. Just adjusting to being back

Erza: okay, just checking

As soon as Natsu finishes speaking, Erza pulls him into a massive hug

Erza: You idiot! Don't ever make me worried like that again!

Lucy: *giggles*

Natsu: *being strangled by Erza's armour turns to Lucy* Help... me...

Lucy: ah Erza you're hurting natsu *Lucy uses her strength to easily pry Erza of Natsu*

Natsu: *extreme gasps for air*

Lucy: are you okay natsu?

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy: good

Gray: hey flame brain where ya been

Natsu: No where, Icicle breath. Are you aware your clothes are missing?

Gray: ah crap *goes off to find his clothes*

Natsu: *sigh* He hasn't changed

Lucy: he hasn't changed much at all

Lucy: *thinking (I wonder if I've changed a lot, I can't really tell.)*

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's hand* come on. Let's go back home

Lucy: oh okay *smiles*

Later than night, Natsu wakes up after hearing something smash in the apartment.

*SMASH!*

Lucy: huh what was that?

Natsu: I dunno. You stay here. I'll check it out

Lucy: okay just be careful

He gets up to go check on the noise. He walks into the living room only to find the place completely trashed. Looking for any clues a couple of things catch his eye: A photo frame of Natsu, Lucy and Happy with the glass and frame broken. And sitting on the broken glass of the window, his scarf. Covered in blood

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the tenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

Natsu:damn lot's of dialogue in this chapter

Lucy: well of course we're trying to explain to everyone what happened.

Natsu: Yeah... But WHY is there so much dialogue?

Lucy: because there just is, now lets get back to the story

Natsu: that doesn't answer my question

Lucy: lets just get back to the story

Natsu: *smirks*

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: Natsu what's going on out there *walks out to the living room*

Natsu: Lucy. Stay where you are, there's glass everywhere

Lucy: okay

Lucy: *standing in the doorway connecting the bedroom and the living room* so what happened

Natsu: *walks over to the window and picks up the scarf* someone trashed the living room. Probably looking for something *thinking* (or someone)

Lucy: oh no. what was broken? And what could anyone want from here?

Natsu picks up the photograph

Natsu: As far as I could tell, this and the window were the main things that were broken. As for what anyone would want... maybe someone wants the Heartfilia fortune or something?

Lucy: *frowns* well they wouldn't find any money here I ran away with no money. I have no access to the family fortune at all.

Natsu: A grudge maybe?

Lucy: hmm maybe, but I don't remember doing anything to anyone for them to break in like this

Natsu: It doesn't matter. You go back to bed; I can clean up in here

Lucy: *yawn* okay good night * walk back into bedroom and goes to bed*

Natsu after having made sure Lucy was fast asleep: You know you can come out now

Mysterious stranger: Hmm. I guess they don't lie about the sharpened senses of a dragon slayer

Natsu: What do you want?

M.S: *teleports behind Natsu and places his hands on Natsu's forehead* I'm here to make you remember. *uses magic in order to remove the mental barriers Igneel had placed to prevent Natsu from remembering everything about this past*

Natsu screams in agony. Lucy awakes to natsu screaming

Lucy:*extremely worried* Natsu?

Lucy runs to the door connecting the living room and the bedroom. She gets there just in time to see the stranger remove his hand from Natsu's forehead. By this time Natsu has stopped screaming and is just standing there unconscious and only being held up by the stranger

Lucy: who the hell are you and what have you done to Natsu?

M.S: *smiles* I am simply a messenger of the ages. And as for what I have done. I have finally opened the eyes of this foolish boy that you seem to have fallen for

Lucy: get away from him *rushes up not caring about the broken glass, getting ready to knock his lights out*

M.S.: *smiles and lets him go causing him to fully collapse* You foolish girl *teleports away*

Lucy runs to natsu stepping on glass.

Lucy: natsu wake up, natsu can you hear me

Natsu: L...Lucy?

Lucy: Natsu are you okay

Natsu opens his eyes slightly. They are back to their normal colour

Natsu: Other than the fact I feel like I just got run over by a train I guess so

Lucy: okay I'll just get you an ice pack. Maybe that will help. *she tries to stand up but didn't realised she walked right through the glass to catch natsu and now she has glass in the soles of her feet* ouch

Natsu: haha... I told you there was glass

Lucy: *she sticks her tongue out* ouch stupid glass

Natsu: *smiles* I might just take a little nap *starts drifting off*

Lucy: okay *crawls to the bathroom and removes the glass and bandages them. After that she carries natsu into bed and she goes to bed as well*

The next morning, Gray and Erza come to check on Natsu and Lucy.

*knock knock*

Erza: *knock knock* hey Lucy, Natsu are you here

Natsu answers the door. Wearing his scarf around his head.

Natsu: Oh, hey guys. *yawn* What are you doing here?

Gray: Erza wanted to check up on you and Lucy *nudges Erza* right Erza?

Natsu: Oh. Well you can come in. Just be careful of the glass *opens door so they can come in*

Gray: why is there glass everywhere? And where's Lucy?

Natsu: A) it's complicated but you'll understand it when you see it *yawn* and B) Lucy's sleeping

Lucy wakes up to the sounds of Natsu, Gray and Erza

Lucy tries getting up but her feet are still really sore

Lucy: ouch that freakin hurts, ow ow ow

Natsu: *runs up to Lucy and picks her up so she doesn't have to walk* what are you doing up?

Lucy: I was trying to get up but my feet still hurt

Natsu: Erza and Gray are here

Lucy: yeah I could hear them. Could you take me over to the table.

Natsu: *nods* okay. *walks her over to the table and puts her on a chair*

Gray: *notices when natsu carries Lucy out her feet are covered in bandages* hey Lucy what happened to your feet

Lucy: I kinda had a bit of an accident

Erza: *looks around the house and sees the living room* Erza: Something to do with that *points to the glass*

Natsu: *nods* You guessed it

Lucy: um yeah *bows head in embarrassment*

Gray: Can I ask why you were walking on broken glass?

Natsu yawns massively unintentionally breathing fire in the process, causing everyone to turn their heads

lucy: yikes *jumps*so last night we woke up to the sounds of glass breaking natsu checked it out and said there was some broken glass and he told me to go to bed. I woke up to the sound of his screaming, I ran out there and there was this mysterious stranger holding onto natsu with his hand on Natsu's forehead. He dropped Natsu and I ran to catch him and that involved me walking on glass

Natsu: *blushes* heheh... sorry

Lucy smiles as natsu. Natsu avoids Erza's serious gaze

Lucy: natsu why are you so tired?

Natsu: *yawns covering his mouth this time* Last night kinda freaked me out; I couldn't sleep so I got up to clean. I've been up since 2am so I've probably been up for about 6 hours now.

Lucy: Natsu if you were so freaked out you could've woken me up and spoken to me

Natsu: You needed your sleep after looking after me for those 3 days. And I needed time to think some things through on my own

Gray: but flame brain do you know who the mysterious stranger was or what he wanted?

Lucy: I was wondering the same thing. He had to know something about us to break in like that *starts massaging feet to reduce the swelling and get rid of some of the pain*

Erza: *she looks at Lucy* Lucy are you okay?

Lucy: Sure, it was just shallow cut it'll heal up in about a week *smiles softly*

Erza: no I mean are you really okay, ever since Natsu came back you've had problems. *Natsu glares at Erza* Not that those problems were caused by you Natsu. But Lucy you're frequently in pain from that scar you got from Igneel, there must be a reason for it causing you so much pain.

Lucy: *shakes head* I don't know why I get these pains, but it started up about a week after I got this scar. *wraps her arms around herself bring her feet up to her chest* Every time the pain was excruciating, The last year most of that time was spent in a bed, I was freakin bed ridden for 6 months cause the pain was that bad. Nothing could dull the pain *tears start flowing from her eyes* I spent each day struggling to get back, I was walking in a daze and the only thing that stopped me from collapsing from the pain was the idea that I could finally go home and see my friends, and help you Natsu. *full out crying now*

Gray: And it's great to have you back but I have to agree with Erza it appears your pain has increased around Natsu. And I heard you say I hadn't changed I spent most of the past three years doing physical missions or in a gym so I have become stronger but I made sure not to go overboard, I didn't want to be the only one not to improve, I want to make Ul proud.

Lucy: I can understand that. *thinking (from those 3 years of training I'm still the weakest in the group) sigh*. While I was away, the pain was constant but now, it's as if something is setting it off, the pain is even more intense but it doesn't last as long. But since I came back from the island with natsu my scar hasn't hurt me, it's felt warm but in a good way. I don't know what it means.

Gray: What did you do...what island?

Lucy: *looks at natsu then gray* We went to the island where I found Igneel. We went there to see if Igneel was still there, and we need answers on what's happening with my scar.

Gray: No offense, but are you two crazy travelling in you conditions?

Natsu: No offense, but you seem to be as stupid as I remember for asking that question.

Lucy: *lifts her head up tears staining her face* gray, I want to know what's happening to me

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the tenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

natsu: another cliff hanger. really

lucy: it's builds suspense. it's the best way to get them hooked

natsu: yeah, but if you have to many it's gonna get annoying

lucy: fine, I'll cut down on the cliffhangers. but be warned it will happen again.

natsu: all I ask, is that you cut back

lucy: okay

natsu: We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: *lifts her head up tears staining her face* gray, I want to know what's happening to me

Natsu: *turns to Lucy and puts his hand on her shoulder* We'll figure it out Lucy

Lucy: *looks at natsu and nods* yeah

Natsu: Now *dusts hands* you stay here and keep these two busy; and I'll go back to cleaning the living room

Lucy: *nods* okay *smiles*

Happy: *comes flying through the window* NATSU!

Natsu: Happy!? *Happy comes flying in with such speed that he actually knocks Natsu down onto the floor by sheer force*

Happy: *crying* natsu you're back, I missed you so much

Natsu: *rubbing Happy's head* I'm sorry buddy. I just didn't want to get you or *glances at Lucy* anyone else hurt

Happy: *looks up at natsu* I'm just happy you're back *hugs natsu*

Natsu: *eyes start watering* thanks buddy. Me too

Happy: *lets go of natsu and starts flying around the room* yay team natsu is back together

Gray: Weren't you going to clean cinder breath

Lucy: *punches gray in the arm who is standing next to lucy* shut up gray

Natsu: *gets up* You try getting spear tackled by a flying exceed and see how you feel afterwards

Lucy starts feeling warm and fuzzy where her scar is, the touches her scar then looks down

Natsu gets up, dusts off his clothes and makes his way into the living room. Before he walks in he catches his reflection in the glass of a photo frame hanging on a wall: The scales may have gone down, and his eyes may have been green again, but they were still dragon-like and his canines were still like fangs. He stands there for a few seconds just staring

lucy: *sees natsu looking in his reflection* is everything okay natsu?

Natsu: Hmm?

Lucy's scar starts warming up it is slightly uncomfortable but it is isn't painful, she lightly grips at the scar. Natsu is still looking at his reflection so he doesn't notice; however Erza and Gray do

Erza: *sees lucy clutching her scar* Lucy are you okay

Natsu hears this and turns around, a worried expression on his face

Lucy: *still clutching her scar* uh it's just my scar it's starting to ache again *pain increases slightly*

Lucy grips tighter at her scar. Lucy looks up at natsu, tears building up in her eyes

Natsu: -gets a pained expression on his face, and then walks over to Lucy and puts his hand on the scar* We really need to do something about this

Lucy: *nods her head* yeah

Gray: tell us Luce we need to know so we can help

Erza: Lucy? What happens when Natsu touches the scar? You seem to recover from the pain afterwards

Lucy: *feeling slightly better* yeah the pain seems fade away. I don't know why but when natsu touches my scar the pain seems to fade away

Erza: *turning to Natsu* What happens to you?

Natsu: I don't know how to explain it. But it's sort of like all of Lucy's pain comes into me. And we discovered yesterday, that I can read her thoughts when it happens.

Lucy: *shocked* huh?

Natsu looking slightly ashamed he hasn't told Lucy this until now

Lucy: *had no idea her pain was going from her to natsu* are you okay? *truly worried*

Natsu: It's nothing I can't handle.

Gray: 'Nothing you can't handle'? You passed out for three days because of it

Lucy: *starts tearing up and thinks* (I'm causing natsu pain. I didn't want to cause him pain)

Gray: it is a noble but you are mental

Natsu: *to Lucy with his hand still on her scar* Don't you dare start thinking like that! If I didn't care about you I wouldn't do this

Lucy: But *sniff. Tears start flowing out of her eyes* I never wanted to hurt you *she looks away from natsu, feeling ashamed of herself*

Natsu: *makes Lucy turn her head towards him* Lucy. I would be willing to do a lot more for you than this, even if it killed me. As long as you're okay that's all I care about

Lucy: *tears glistening in her eyes. Smiles slightly* (Am I really that important that you would sacrifice yourself to help)

Gray: we are all here to help so if I hear you talk like that again I will knock on you fire breathing arse

Natsu doesn't reply, just nods while smiling

lucy: *smiles then hugs natsu tightly* thank you natsu

Natsu: *to Gray* Like you could

Natsu: Now. *removes hand from her scar and stands up, tightening the scarf wrapped around his head* Time for some cleaning

lucy: okay *stands up ignoring the pain from her feet and walks out to the living room to help clean up, ignoring Erza and gray with their mouth hanging open at how she's able to stand up with her feet the way they are*

Erza follows Natsu and Lucy into the living room and is completely shocked by the state of it

Lucy kneels down on the floor and begins sweeping up the broken glass

Natsu: *to Gray and Erza* Instead of standing there with your mouths open, you could always help

Lucy giggles at what natsu said

Gray: *snaps out of his stupor*right let's get this house clean

-two hours later-

lucy: few it's done *drops onto the couch*

Natsu: Phew *wipes forehead* You may still have a busted window, but at least it looks somewhat back to normal

Lucy: yeah, now I'll have to earn the money to fix it *face palm*

Natsu: *yawns and rubs eyes* We could always go see what's on the request board

Lucy: yeah but first you need some sleep

Natsu: I'm not that tired

Gray: when are you (looking at Erza) going to explain why you were with the guard.

Erza: *sigh* I will as soon as Natsu get's some sleep. If we're gonna go on a mission, we'll need him at full strength. Lucy, you should get your feet rebandaged.

Gray: *looking at Erza* you kept telling us you couldn't get in

Erza: *to Natsu* Do you want to tell them? Or should I?

Natsu: *goes to the couch and lies down, putting his head on Lucy's lap* You may as well tell them. I was kind of out of it when it happened

Lucy: *places one hand on the top of Natsu's head* what are you guys talking about

Erza: A couple of years ago, on the anniversary of the day you left... Natsu had an 'incident' and broke out

lucy: *gasp*

Erza: It was actually worse than the one on the day you left. -looks away- A couple of people were actually killed trying to stop him

lucy: oh no *shocked*

Gray: Why didn't I hear about this?

Erza: You were away training at the time. There was no way to get in contact with you

gray: *grumbles*

Natsu: *mumbles* including Gajeel and Wendy

Lucy: *stops breathing momentarily* what?

Gray: why wasn't I told when I returned?

Erza: You never asked, and no one at the guild wanted to talk about it

Erza: As of that day, Natsu is the last Dragon slayer at Fairy Tail

Lucy isn't talking cause she's still in shock

As Erza was talking about it, Natsu turned away from the others; not wanting to see their faces as she told the story

lucy: *face is blank of emotion.*( I can't believe it Gajeel and Wendy...are...dead)

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the tenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: *face is blank of emotion.* ( I can't believe it Gajeel and Wendy...are...dead)

Gray: What happened?

Erza: Makarov is under the impression that he came looking for our team. I was on my way back at the time, Gray was training, and Lucy was away. He was still somewhat sane when he got to the guild and came to ask Levy where you'd gone *to Lucy*

Lucy: *starting to tear up* you were looking for me *to natsu*

Gray: flame brain we don't hold that against you but what pissed me off was for two years you didn't allow one of us to see you *remembers Erza*...wait you didn't allow me to see how you were going

Erza: *continues telling the story* As soon as she said she didn't know he kind of lost is. Romeo tried to pull Natsu off of Levy, but he couldn't and Natsu sort of knocked him into a wall. Wendy tried to stop Natsu with her magic and protect Levy and Romeo. Gajeel came into the guild hall as Natsu killed Wendy and was walking towards Levy. In the state that Natsu was in at that time Gajeel didn't have a chance

Lucy silently crying tears flowing from her eyes. She can hear them but doesn't respond

Gray:*listening intently* Geeze

Erza: Since then he's been under constant supervision from the council. I've only been able to see him because Makarov asked permission, and I was the only one Natsu wouldn't lash out at when approached

Lucy stands up and walks out the door, tears are dripping from her face. Once she gets outside she runs towards the river. She then sits down and cries

Erza: *to Gray* I'm gonna go find Lucy. You watch Natsu

Gray goes for a walk with natsu and thinks about what Erza has just said

Gray: how much do you remember?

Natsu: From that day?

Lucy: *sitting on the hill hugging her knees to her chest crying* I don't know what to do, I care about natsu. It's all my fault Gajeel and Wendy are dead. Natsu was looking for me, I thought I was helping but going away but I just made things worse *crying even harder*

Gray: from the past 3 years

Natsu: I remember things that give me nightmares every time I close my eyes. And I remember crying out for Lucy the entire time

Lucy: *walks down to the river and stick her feet into the water. Her scar starts tingling again* Not again I'm not going to hurt natsu anymore *lies down on the ground gripping at the scar*

Natsu: I close my eyes and I hear Gajeel and Wendy's screams from that day. I don't deserve you guys worrying about me like this. I should have just stayed in that cage

Lucy: I will never regret helping natsu and getting him out of the cold dark cell. I don't want to live in a world where I can't see natsu smile every day.

Gray: *walks in quiet thought for a while* what do you think Lucy was thinking about while she was away*he asks trying to lift Natsu's spirit* You, she went out alone to help you*jabs Natsu in the chest with his finger*

Natsu refuses to look at Gray

Lucy: *scars starts burning, Lucy curls up in a ball* AH the pain, just stop the pain. *screaming so loud natsu and gray can here. She then falls unconscious from the pain*

Natsu: Lucy! *runs off towards the screaming*

Gray: until you can look at yourself and see what we see you are not looking in the right place, sure you're a hothead but you fight with your heart

Natsu and Gray arrive at the lake just in time to see the stranger from last night approaching the unconscious Lucy

Natsu: You bastard! Get the hell away from her!

Erza: *hears Lucy's screams* Oh crap, hold on Lucy I'm coming

Gray: ice shield *ice wall jets up between MS and Lucy*

M.S: *teleports behind Natsu and Gray* So the dragon slayer has friends come to help. Unfortunately it will do you no good.

Lucy's scar starts to glow a dull red

M.S: *sees Erza approaching and speaks to Erza and Gray* You cannot save them. There are forces at work that you cannot fight. Let this happen; it is fate.

Lucy's dreams are engulfed with flames, the pain is now so bad that her body is convulsing

Gray: no you leave them alone

Erza: what are you talking about? Who the hell are you?

Natsu tries to attack the M.S. but is frozen in place by some strange spell

Natsu: Argh! Erza! Go help Lucy!

Erza requips into her flight armour and jumps over them and grabs Lucy

M.S.: *shakes head* So foolish. Very well, I shall explain it to you.

Gray: ice make lance *shards of ice fly at M.S*

M.S.: *shakes head and holds out his hand, instantly melting the attack* The time of the Dragon Slayers has ended. Once this boy is destroyed, there shall be nothing left of those accursed beasts.

Erza is holding Lucy. Lucy's body starts heating up and Erza has to place her down.

Gray: explain yourself now

Lucy is now surrounded by fire, it doesn't hurt her

M.S: Without your friend over there, he will lose himself completely. This has all been planned from the beginning and you cannot stop it.

Natsu: *sees Lucy* LUCY!

The flames that have engulfed Lucy change from red to blue

Natsu: *his eyes turn red and the scales come back again* You bastard! Let me go! LUCY!

Lucy's eye snap open, her eyes are no longer brown. Her eyes are now blue and resemble dragons eyes

M.S.: *chuckles* It has begun

Erza: what. What has begun?

Erza is now standing back from Lucy because the flames are so hot

M.S.: It is the end. Lord Zeref's plans are coming to fruition. *disappears*

Lucy sits up her eyes glowing, as well as her scar. She goes into the crouching position

Natsu: -runs over to Lucy- Lucy! Lucy look at me!

Lucy's canines have now grown out and resemble fangs

Natsu grabs Lucy's face and makes her look at him

Natsu: Lucy! Come back to us! Come back to me! Please!?

Natsu: Lucy please! It's me Natsu! You can't leave me! Not again!

Lucy: N..Natsu *her eyes go from brown to dragon like*

Natsu: *laces his hand on her scars* Yeah, Lucy. Natsu. Just stay with me

Lucy's eyes keep changing from brown to dragon like

Lucy: (its burns just stop it, arghhhh)

Natsu starts absorbing her pain, as well as her madness. Making his condition worsen, and scales are now forming on his arms as well

Natsu: I...won't...lose you... again!

Lucy: (Natsu no, I don't want to hurt you, stop, stop it) *The flames spread further engulfing both natsu and lucy*

Natsu is now in extreme agony and grimacing in pain. Erza and Gray can clearly see his condition worsening, but they can't get close to them because of the flames.

Gray: we need to find out what the hell is causing this *looking between Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy: *grabs natsu arm, one eye is dragon like and one is brown* (natsu, please stop it you're in pain)

Suddenly, the flames all go out at the same time with no explanation. Lucy finally starts coming back to her senses and all her pain is gone

Lucy: *tries to speak but she is unable to* (what's happening, natsu what's happening)

Erza: Lucy. Move away from him

Lucy looks at Erza. One eye is now permanently dragon like. Tears flow from her eyes

Erza: *to Gray* Gray, get ready to fight if you have to

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirteenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: *to Gray* Gray, get ready to fight if you have to

Lucy: *pulls natsu towards her* (natsu what's wrong please look at me)

Gray: what the hell is happening

Gray positions himself to fight

Natsu: *not moving* (Are... are... you okay now... Lucy?)

Lucy: (yeah) *looking into Natsu's eyes, natsu notices what's happened to Lucy's eye*

Natsu: (Your eye...)*grunts in pain and starts clutching his head. Erza and Gray prepare for a fight*

Lucy: (natsu)

Gray: Lucy say something. Are you alright

Natsu starts having flashbacks of what happened to him in the past 3 years. But that's not all. The effects of the mysterious stranger's spell from last night starts taking effect. He starts remembering everything from his past, and all the pain and suffering that came with it

Lucy: *opens mouth to speak but is unable to, she turns to natsu* (natsu what's wrong, listen to me)

Lucy grabs a hold of Natsu's hand and gets glimpses of what he's remembering

Lucy: *clutches her head and grunts in pain* (what...what is this)

Lucy see's natsu it a room strapped to a machine, where they are extracting Natsu's magic. He screams in pain from his magic being forcefully taken from his body

Natsu: (it... it hurts. Please.. Stop it!) *roars like a dragon and unleashes fire in the process *

Lucy: (natsu) *starts crying and places a hand on his face, Lucy starts absorbing Natsu's pain*

Erza: We have to stop this. Now

As Lucy absorbs Natsu's pain tears flow down her face, she grimaces in pain but she keeps going

Gray grabs natsu and pulls him away from Lucy. Lucy gets up off the ground and crawls back to natsu to help him

Erza: *grabs and Restrains Lucy* Lucy, look at me.

Lucy: (Let go off me, I have to help him )*Lucy struggles to get out of Erza's grip*

Erza: Lucy. He's going to be fine. Right now we have to get you back to the guild and checked up on

Natsu is still screaming in agony, clutching his head. Tears have started falling from his eyes now

Gray: you two need to stop doing whatever your doing you hurt your selves, we can deal with your pain in non self harming ways

Lucy: *crying* (let me go, natsu needs me. let me go) *she kicks Erza sending her flying into a tree she then runs back to natsu and places her hand on his face and starts absorbing the pain. Looks at gray and snarls* ( Gray go away, let go of natsu)

Erza sneaks up behind Lucy and knocks her unconscious

Lucy: (why Erza) *falls unconscious*

Erza: We need to keep these two separate. If we don't, chances are this will happen again

Gray: okay*picks up natsu*

Erza: As much as I hate to do this to him... *looks at Natsu* We may have to take him back to the cell

Gray: are you sure, he may revert to the way he was before

Erza: *sadly* By the looks of him Gray. He's getting worse, not better

Gray: fine let's go *looks back at Erza* you ready to go

Erza: *looks around at the scene before them* yes. Let's go

Gray: so where to first

Erza: Let's take one each. You take Natsu, I'll take Lucy back to the guild.

-A few days later, Lucy wakes up in the guild infirmary-

Lucy: *clutching her head* (arghh my head) *looks around and finds out she's in the infirmary in the guild* (huh why am I here)

Lisana: So you're awake *smiles*

Lucy: (Lisana what happened) tries to speak but she is still unable to

Lisana: You still can't speak? *hands her a notepad and a pen* Here, this should help

Lucy: *writing* what happened?

Lisana: What do you remember?

-With Gray-

Gray: *arrives at council cells* we need to return Natsu temporarily

Council member: I thought you said the dragon slayer had recovered

-With Lucy-

Lucy: I remember sitting near the river then my scar started burning, but worse than usual, I blanked out. I woke up and it felt like my whole body was on fire , natsu was there and he got rid of the pain, but then he started to feel pain and I grabbed his hand and I saw people torturing him. It was horrible. I tried to get rid of his pain but Erza stopped me

Lisana: You saw people torturing Natsu?

Lucy: *nods* he was in so much pain *starts crying* it was horrible

-with Gray-

Gray: he is struggling with controlling the urge to cause himself harm while healing a friend.

Council member: Very well. However, if this 'condition' worsens, you understand that we shall have no choice but to eliminate him. He is dangerous Mr Fullbuster, and we cannot risk losing any more mages

Gray: you do that and you will have one very pissed off dragon eyed girlfriend to deal with

Council Member: Dragon-eyed girlfriend? Has the condition spread to someone else?

Gray: he is not to be harmed but observed at all times, and we will be back to get him at soon. No it is something similar but we have it under control for now

C.M: You are NOT one to be making demands Mr Fullbuster. The council will deal with the situation in our own way, according to our protocols

Gray: it wasn't as much as a demand as it was a firm request, sir, I'm sorry

Gray: *to council member* just please look after him for now

C/M/: Very well. You may bring him to the cells downstairs

Gray carries Natsu down to the cell he was in earlier in the week, whispers before leaving

Gray: we'll be back once we've figured out what to do

-with Lucy-

Lucy: (argh my head hurts why)

Lisana: Lucy...? What exactly did you see happening to Natsu?

Lucy: he was strapped to some sort of machine that was absorbing his magic

Erza: Like the one in Edolas?

Lucy: (huh Erza) uh yeah

Erza: I didn't know we had those machines here

Lucy: neither did I

Mira: *Poking her head into the infirmary* Erza? Gray's back

Lucy: *clutching head* (urgh what the hell is wrong with me, my head is pounding)

Lucy: *worried about natsu* ( Natsu where are you)

Lisana brings Lucy an icepack

Erza: *meets Gray out the front of the Guild* Well?

Gray: he is there and I told him we would be back when we knew what to do. How is Lucy?

Erza: She still cannot speak. And, she's still worried about Natsu

Lucy: thanks Lisana *smiles slightly*

Lisana: I hope Natsu's going to be okay. I haven't seen him since Erza and Gray brought you two back last night

Gray: *goes to Lucy's bed side and sits down on the chair next to her bed* Lucy are you ok?

Lucy: yeah it's just my head it hurts

Lisana: How's Natsu, Gray?

Lucy: (natsu where are you) *has taken off the dragon scale necklace and looks at it*

Gray: he's doing as well as can be expected; he pushed himself too hard just when he was healing

Mira: But he's going to be okay?

Lucy's tears fall onto the necklace

Gray: He's going to be fine

-with natsu-

Natsu lies strapped to a cold, metal stretcher. He screams in agony, his magic power *both fire and thunder* is getting taken out of him. This happens continuously as the magicians keep feeding him fire in order to revive him, and it is being taken away as fast as it returns. In his many instances awake he notices he's in a huge room surrounded by mages in white coats whispering

Scientist 1: what are the readings?

Scientist 2: It appears that the magical abilities of a dragon slayer are heightened when severe emotions are experienced. Furthermore, the magical ability recovers when the specific element is eaten

Scientist 1: that appears to be the case

Scientist 2: the magic canisters are filling fast!

Lab technician: Sir, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, he's human after all?

Council member: shut it, you were given orders. Follow those orders

Scientist 1: Yes, sir. Increase the intensity of the extraction machine

On the side of the room there's a panel and every so often a message flashes life signs are low

Scientist: feed him more fire lab tech!

Council Member: get to work, don't let him die on us.

Lab tech: Yes sir *groans lights a torch and takes it to his mouth. forces fire down Natsu's throat* Done sir

Council Member: good. *grins evilly* everything is going to plan

Machine starts up again. Natsu's screams become more anguished as the pain is worse than ever

Scientist 3: I love the sound of extractions in the morning (laughs at his own joke)

-With Lucy-

Gray: what's wrong Lucy (notices the pained look on her face)

Lucy: *clutches* (it hurts so much. argh stop to the pain.)

Lucy hears Natsu's voice in her head.

Natsu: Lucy! Help me!

Lucy: *heavy breathing* (Natsu, where are you. it hurts)

Lisana: Lucy!? Mira! Mira get in here!

Lisana: what's happening?

Gray runs off to find Mira

Gray: *comes back with Mira not far behind* here she is

Lucy starts to see what Natsu's seeing, hearing his screams constantly through the vision.

Natsu: Lucy... It hurts!

Gray: Lucy what's happening?

Lucy: *clutching her head* (I know, I can feel it and see it, arggg it hurts. *crying* stop it )

Lucy: *thrashes her head from side to side still clutching her head* (Stop it hurts)

She hears someone else.

Scientist: Put the machine on full power. Now!

Lucy: (NO stop it, it hurts, cut it out)

Lab Tech: Magic Extraction at 100% *Natsu's screams get worse*

Gray: *runs to the council cells* please let me in to see Natsu

Lucy: *lucy screams as Natsu's pain hit's its peak*

Guard: I'm sorry he is not taking visitors right now he has made a trip the medical wing

Lucy: no stop it, stop it (thrashes her head from side to side) STOP IT

In the medical lab, Natsu's vital signs start rapidly dropping. Lucy's connection with Natsu starts to fade.

Natsu: Lu...cy...

Gray: I said it before he gets hurt someone will deal with the fairy tail guild. *Returns to Fairy Tail) I can't get in to Natsu

Makarov: What is happening in here?

Lucy: (no natsu stay with me* she thinks through the pain* don't leave me) Stop it you're gonna kill him *cries*

This catches everyone's attention

Gray: gonna kill who

Gray rushes to Lucy

Lucy: LEAVE NATSU ALONE (natsu stay with me)

Lisana: Lucy. Natsu's not here

-Through the connection –

Scientist: Keep it alive. Turn off the machine and out it on life support. Now!

Gray: Come on Erza we need to get to Natsu, we can't risk losing him again

Erza: Right *nods*

Lucy jumps out of the bed and runs out the door. She head's for the council building where natsu is being held

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourteenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy jumps out of the bed and runs out the door. She head's for the council building where natsu is being held

Lucy: I'm not gonna let them take you away from me again. NOT AGAIN

-In The Lab-

Lucy slams the doors open running past the receptionist. Erza and Gray run to the cells

Gray: *yells at guard* I don't care where he is, take me to Natsu *scared the guard into co-operating*

Lab Tech: Sir? We managed to save him, but just barely. He won't be able to be put on the extraction machine for a while

Lucy smashes through the door. Breathing heavily, both eyes are dragon like now. Erza gets a look at Natsu and sees that the scaling has gotten worse, but his eyes are now blank and lifeless

Erza: *gasp* Natsu...

Lucy: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM *blue flames surround her fists*

C.M.: That's enough!

Lucy: I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM

Gray: I said not to hurt him

C.M.: And what makes you think he's hurt?

Lucy starts walking towards natsu, smashing the faces of anyone who gets in her way breaking their noses and causing major burns

Gray: Ice lance *makes the controls explode, he drags Natsu to the flames and forces him to eat them* he isn't doing this himself

Erza: What have you done to him?

Gray: Lucy ignite the bed Natsu needs more

Lucy: *after knocking out the scientists she runs to natsu and shakes him* natsu wake up, do you hear me, wake up, WAKE UP

Erza: Gray... It doesn't even look like he's breathing. Maybe we came too late

Lucy: *cries and tears fall onto Natsu's face* No Don't die, don't die, DON*T DIE * in her fury she loses control and attacks the council member. Her canines are now longer and scales are forming on her face *

Council Member: *sigh* Such a shame. He could have still been useful to us *redirects her attack toward the other scientists*

Lucy starts feeling weak

CM: It appears that the Dragon slayers are not as impressive as they are made out to be. The fire dragon at least lasted a little longer when attached to the machine

Lisana and Mirajane run to Gray, trying to do everything they can. Mira sadly tells Gray that Natsu's chances aren't good at all

Lucy: *she places her hands which are still on fire onto Natsu's chest* *yelling* *using all her power she tries to bring natsu back* NATSU DON'T DIE, DON'T DIE, I...I...I LOVE YOU

Lucy screams as she uses all her magic to bring Natsu back. When Lucy has used all her magic, she feels a slight pulse just underneath her fingers, and Natsu's chest is slightly moving up and down

Lucy: *breathing heavily and crying* natsu please wake up, please, please, I love you, please wake up

C.M.: Miss Heartfilia? If you don't hurry and put him on some kind of life support. Your little pet Salamander might not make it to tonight.

Lucy: *looks at the C.M her eyes still dragon like* you SHUT THE FUCK UP it's all your fault Natsu's like this *cries* (please natsu don't leave me)

C.M.: *pretending to be offended* My fault? How is this my fault?

lucy: *starts walking up to the C.M, she grabs him by the throat and hold him up in the air* YOU HOOKED HIM UP TO THAT FUCKING MACHINE, THAT'S HOW IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT

C.M.: If YOU hadn't originally joined fairy tail and created the problem, I would have no interest in the boy. This is just as much your fault as it is mine. As it is yours Miss Scarlet

Gray: Now you listen if he dies, I will strap you to this machine and use it on you

Lucy: HOW IS IT MY FAULT *she punches him in the face and breaks his nose*

C.M.: Really? You blew up my machine. And I can easily have you placed on trial for attacking a council member

Lucy: I don't give a shit about your stinking machine

C.M.: *holding nose now* Where do you think I got the funding for the machine and the scientists?

Lucy: what the hell are you talking about?

Gray: Lucy is your Dad in on this?

C.M.: The Heartfilia family was recruited by the council in order to help create a new series of Magic-powered weapons. We had our eyes on fairy tail's dragon slayer' but until we received the report from your father, we never realised how beneficial his magic would be to our cause

Lucy *shocked by what she's hearing. She throws the council member into the wall. And drops onto the floor* no this can't be true (why, why dad. it's all my fault that Natsu's gone) *starts crying*

Gray: *fuming he yells* and you had to kill Natsu to get it

C.M.: Of course. He wouldn't offer his magic willingly. So we had to take it by force

Lucy is kneeling on the ground her scar starts burning, the scales appear on her face and now start appearing on her arms, her nails grow longer and so do her canines. Blue flames surround her body. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and they hear a roar coming from behind them. From Natsu

Gray: Lucy calm down we can't lose you as well *looks at Lucy* wait that wasn't you

His voice sounds beastly now, but familiar to Lucy. It sounds like Igneel

Natsu/Igneel: How dare you? *appearing before Lucy and Gray*

Lucy looks at natsu, recognising the voice that wasn't Natsu's coming from his mouth

Natsu/Igneel: *to the C.M* You cannot hope to control the powers of the dragons. Yet you foolishly attempt it in order to bring death and destruction. Foolish mortal

Gray: Natsu your up (jumps beside him ready to attack)

Lucy: *growls at gray* gray that's not natsu, it's Igneel

Natsu/Igneel: *turns to Gray* You stupid boy. This does not concern you

Gray: everything to do with Natsu and Lucy's safety concerns me

Natsu/Igneel: *smiles* That is a noble quality. But everything has it's time and place

Natsu/Igneel: *turns to Lucy* I am sorry, Lucy

Lucy: for what *looks at her hands that now look dragon like*

Natsu/Igneel: For involving you in this. When I asked you to help my son, I did not expect it would go this far

Lucy: I wanted to help, I made a promise and I have an oath as a celestial wizard to keep my promises. I promised I would help Natsu

Natsu/Igneel starts clutching his chest

Natsu/Igneel: I cannot keep this up for long; I fear that Natsu will not be able to last much longer in his present state.

Lucy looks at Natsu/Igneel and sees that one of the eyes is lifeless again

Lucy: *rushes up to natsu* what should I do? I don't want him to die

Natsu/Igneel holds up his hand

N/I: I fear there is not much we can do. But if we hurry we can still save him. Although you have to understand, that he may not be the same as you knew him before

Erza: Then lets end this quickly

Lucy: I don't care, I don't want to lose him again. *tears fall on to the floor*

Natsu/Igneel: *smiles* My son is lucky to have you

Lucy looks at Natsu/Igneel and smiles, her teeth have returned to normal

C.M: Hahaha! The dragon's have the ability to posses the slayers that they trained! This is fascinating

Gray: Erza is right, Natsu/Igneel we need to end this so we can help him

Lucy her head snaps in the direction of the C.M and she snarls. Natsu/Igneel's hand transforms into a dragon claw and in a split second he has skewered the Council Member

Natsu: *back to himself, but panting heavily* Are... *pant* you *pant* gonna *pant* join in?

Lucy: *looks at natsu and nods* yeah *tears falling down her face*

Gray: ice make lance *makes a single lance and skewers the CM* have fun Erza

Blue flames engulf Lucy's hands. Erza requips a spear, throws it at the CM and skewers him into the wall

Natsu: *looks at Lucy's hands* That's *pants* new

Lucy: *looks at natsu and smiles* yeah. It's thanks to you I can do this *she gets up and runs toward the C.M she jumps into the air and engulfs her body in flames. She then kicks him in the head and snaps his neck*

Lucy lands on the ground panting heavily

Natsu starts swaying lightly on his feet. Erza runs up to catch him

Erza: NATSU!

Lucy gets up to go to natsu

Gray: let's go home

Lucy also starts to sway because she's used a lot of magic

-Lucy has a flashback-

Igneel: I'm going to give you one of my scales. You're going to need to give it to Natsu when the appropriate time comes. It should prolong his life long enough for when you need it

Gray runs to Lucy and picks her up

Lucy: help me; I need to get to natsu. I think I can save him

Erza: I'll take Natsu. You take Lucy. They'll need to rest on the way back

Gray: Wait Erza Lucy has an idea

Erza: Lucy, the guild should be able to save him. We don't have the time for this

Gray (carries her over to Natsu)

Lucy: natsu, hang in there *pulls out the necklace with Igneel scale on it. She takes off the necklace and places it around Natsu's neck* please work

Natsu is now breathing heavily, with sweat pouring down his face

Lucy: *starts feeling faint* please work

Gray: now lets Get them back

(As soon as the necklace is placed around his neck, it and Natsu's scarf start to glow a deep vibrant red. By the time the glowing settles down the scaling on Natsu and Lucy has gone down, and Natsu's hand has returned to normal.)

Lucy: Natsu, please wake up

Natsu: (Lucy?)

Gray: hothead you in there

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu: (Gray?)

Natsu starts to slowly open his eyes

Tears trickle down Lucy's face*

Natsu: What's that face for?

Lucy: you're alive *smiles through the tears*

Gray: you're back, lets go

Natsu: Okay, but...

Lucy: *confused* but what?

Natsu: Can I get some help walking? *smiles*

Lucy tries to stand up but she starts to sway

Gray: *laughs* of course you can

Lucy: *she walks to the door way and leans against the door frame. Looking pale she looks at natsu, Gray and Erza* you guys coming

lucy: (I've used too much magic) *she starts feeling faint*

Gray:*helps natsu up* lets go

The group head back to the guild

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fifteenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. So far we've been working on it for about 2 1/2 weeks now. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-at fairy tail-

Gray: Mira we need assistance

Mira sees the condition of Natsu and Lucy and visibly pales

Mira: Lisana! Elfman! I need some help

Lucy is unconscious from using all of her magic. Lisana gasps when she sees Natsu and Lucy

Lisana: Oh my god! What happened?

Natsu is very close to it, Gray has to keep dragging Natsu rather than helping him stand

Gray: well it is safe to say we can't trust the council *dragging Natsu away*

Mira: "Can't trust the council"? What do you mean Gray?

Gray: they had Natsu strapped to a bench and were draining his dragon slayer magic from him

Makarov: Ridiculous! The council would never do that

Lucy: *starts waking up* it's true, and my father funded it *starts crying* it's all my fault

Gray: there's a dead council man in a lab and a destroyed draining machine to prove it

Erza: Lucy you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault and I'm sure Natsu doesn't think so either

Lucy: how can you say that * stands up on her own shakily* It's all my fault *she walks out of the room*

Elfman: *before she leaves* men don't strap people down and hurt them, it is not your fault Lucy

Natsu: Lucy! *starts to walk after her*

Lisana: *grabs a hold of Natsu* you aren't going anywhere

Natsu: *deadly serious voice that scares her* Lisana. Let me go.

Lucy leaves the guild and walks towards the river

Lucy: (it's my fault natsu is in pain, I can't face him knowing I did that)

Gray runs after Lucy

M.S: *confronts Lucy at the river* I told you. You can't stop this from happening. Whether he died today, or he dies tomorrow it won't matter. He IS going to die.

Natsu tries to walk out of the guild after Lucy, but can't walk for more than 2 steps without falling over

Gray:*approaches M.S* and so will you if you don't leave

M.S: *sees Gray* Ahhh. The young Ice Mage.

Lucy: *stands at the edge of the river looking at her reflection, noticing the dragon eye* leave me fuck alone. He won't die because I'll be there every time to stop you. I don't care if I die in the process all I care about is Natsu's safety

Gray: Who are you *to the M.S*

M.S.: An old acquaintance of Salamanders

Lucy: why is it that you want natsu dead?

M.S: Why do I want him dead? It is not my wish, but rather the wish of Lord Zeref

Gray: What a load of shit

Lucy: why would Zeref want natsu dead *she turns towards M.S*

M.S.: Have you ever considered how little you know about his past? *turns to Lucy* I'm sure you got a glimpse of some of the things he's keeping from you.

Lucy: how do you know about that?

M.S.: I unlocked the gateway that released his memories after all. And no one said I left the night your transformation began

Lucy: what do you have to do with my transformations

M.S.: *laughs* Not a single thing. That was Igneel's doing

Lucy: *growls* shut up

M.S.: Oh? Did I upset you?

Lucy: isn't it fucking obvious, you mess with the person I love and expect me to just sit here and watch him die

M.S: *turns to Gray* And you?

Lucy: I won't stand anyone, especially you hurting my friends *blue flames surround her fists*

Gray: *to Lucy* Mira won't let that happen *to MS* what do you want

M.S.: You humans are so foolish. Always trying to change the destinies written for you in stone

Gray: what do you mean "you humans"

Lucy: our destinies can be changed, you have no say in what happens in life and I'm gonna smash your face in until you get it through your thick skull. (I'm not going to let anyone hurt natsu anymore, I don't care what happens to me)

-back at the guild-

Natsu: Lucy's in trouble! You've gotta let me go after her!

Erza: what do you mean she's in trouble

Elfman: Gray is a good Man he will protect her

Natsu: Erza! Please!? I'm begging you! Please Erza!?

Natsu is being restrained by Elfman the whole time

Erza: fine just be careful

Lucy is fighting the M.S

M.S.: *dodging all her attacks* Is that really the best you can do?

Gray: Lucy watch out, Ice make Axe *swings at MS*

M.S. : *easily catches the axe* hmph. Pathetic

Lucy: *still recovering her magic from before* looks like I'm going to have to resort to my keys *she takes out Leo's key, Aquarius' key and Scorpio's key*. Open gate of the lion, water bearer and scorpion. Leo, Aquarius, Scorpio

M.S. looks off into the distance and teleports just before the spirits attacks can hit him

Aquarius: well it's been a while since you've summoned us but at least you summoned me with my BOYFRIEND

Lucy: shut up Aquarius, I'm not in the mood just help me take this guy out

Leo: I don't like this. He just looked into the distance and vanished

Leo: *turns to Scorpio* Be on your guard

Lucy: we can do this, this what we trained for *smiles at Leo*

Lucy: you guys ready

Lucy takes out her whip which is completely different than 3 years ago. She surrounds her body with fire and the fire goes along the whip as well but the whip doesn't burn

M.S.: *teleports back* It's amazing isn't it...?

Lucy: what the hell are you talking about?

M.S.: How you managed to turn a wizard of such promise, into such a fool. *holds out his hand which temporarily shimmers and then reveals Natsu, bring held up by the throat*

Lucy: *the flames disappear *natsu

Natsu: Lucy! Get out of here!

Lucy: No, I'm not going to leave you

Natsu: DO IT!

Lucy: *drops to her knees. Whispers* I can't *talks normally* I can't just leave you to die, I don't want to lose you again, *starts crying*

Natsu: Lucy... I..argh! *interupted by the M.S. squeezing his throat*

Lucy: NATSU!

M.S.: A touching sentiment; you've fallen very far since we last saw each other

M.S. drops Natsu into the river below after ripping the dragon scale necklace from around Natsu's neck

M.S.: I've had my fun for now. *to Lucy* You can have your pet back.

Lucy: natsu *jumps into the river, she drags him out and notices him not breathing. She starts giving him mouth to mouth to try resuscitate him* (not again, I don't want to lose you again)*cries heavily*

Natsu starts coughing up the water

Natsu: *smiling weakly at Lucy* you... stupid girl. Where'd he go?

Lucy: I don't know *shivers because she's drenched*

Natsu envelops hand in fire and holds it up near Lucy to keep her warm

Lucy: thanks *smiles*

Gray: I hate to ruin the moment... but should you be doing that considering you were on an extraction machine not even an hour ago

Lucy: *worries about natsu* you don't have to do that *she envelops lucy and natsu is blue flame that dry's them off but doesn't burn them*

Natsu takes his other hand and places it on her cheek with the dragon-eye

Natsu: I like it. Now we match *smiles weakly*

Lucy: yeah we do *smiles*

Natsu grabs Lucy's head and pulls her into a kiss

Natsu *after they broke apart*: *sighs and smiles a huge smile* I've been waiting for 3 years to do that again

Lucy: *blushes then giggles* I missed you so much *pulls him into a hug*

Natsu: Thank you Lucy.

Lucy: *smiles* no problem

Mira/Erza/Lisana shouting: Natsu! Lucy! Gray!

Lucy: huh. What's up guys *cheeks are still red from the blush*

Erza: We came to find you. Natsu was making a fuss about you being in danger. Looks like he was the one that needed the saving though

Lucy: you were worrying about me

Natsu: *blushing* I had a feeling you were in danger. I had to come see if you were okay

Lucy: thank you *blushes*

Lisana: Well. He also left before Mira got a chance to heal him *pouts*

Lucy: you left without getting healed?

Natsu: *puts his index fingers together and wiggles them. Blushes* Ummm...

Lucy: well here's one way I can help you *her hands go on fire which shocks everyone when she places her hands on Natsu's chest. Lucy uses these flames to heal him*

Natsu: *sigh* That feels better.

Lucy: *Smiles* good. You ready to go.

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. You coming icicle breath?

Gray: what you say flame brain

Natsu: *picks up Lucy damsel-style before she can say anything* You shouldn't have left in the first place. I don't blame you for what happened

Lucy: *rests her head on Natsu's shoulder then kisses him on the cheek* I don't blame you either

Natsu: Promise me something though

Lucy: promise you what

Natsu: You will NEVER scare me like that again

Lucy: *looks down* okay

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the sixteenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. we mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Back at the Guild-

Elfman: *walks up seeing everyone returning* was he a good man

Natsu: Please. Gray did nothing

Elfman: *laughs* I meant you

Lucy giggles

Natsu: Oh

Gray:*scowls* I did my best till you got there

Natsu: Of course you did. That's why Lucy had to summon Leo, Scorpio and Aquarius

Gray: we needed all the hands we could get

Loke walks in through the front door. Since he's one of Lucy's celestial spirits he hasn't been seen in the guild for 3 years.

Loke: I see the ladies of fairy tail are looking as lovely as ever *winking at some girls*

Loke walks up to Lucy and the others, he over hears what they're talking about

Loke: oh really Gray, from what I could see Lucy was doing all the work

Lucy: *blushes* cut it out Loke

Gray: *turns to Loke* where in Fiore have you been, how could you have seen? You were no where to be seen for three years

Loke: Well I AM one of Lucy's spirits. I've been with Lucy the whole time

Lucy: that was stupid even for you gray

Natsu and Elfman: Yeah. Even I knew that

Lucy: *laughs* it's good to be home *rests head on Natsu's shoulder*

Natsu: *looks down to Lucy* Yeah. I'll take you back to my house. You still have a broken window after all

Lucy: okay *smiles*

Natsu: *turning to the other guild members* I'll see you guys tomorrow

Lucy: Yeah I'll see you guys later

-At Natsu and Happy's house-

Natsu to Lucy: *sigh* Is there anything you want to ask me

Lucy: why do you ask?

Natsu: It's just... *sigh*

Lucy: what... what is it?

Natsu: We have this connection. And... Have you been getting any weird visions lately?

Lucy: yeah I have. What's wrong?

Natsu: What have you seen?

Lucy: well I saw you strapped to that machine, I could see and feel everything *wraps her arms around herself*

Natsu: You could feel what was happening to me?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: Sorry *looks away from her*

Lucy: *grabs his face and makes him look at her* don't feel sorry, I don't care about the pain, I'm just happy you're back. And it isn't your fault

Natsu: *still not looking at her* Have you seen anything else?

Lucy: *drops her hands to her sides* I saw you standing on the cliff crying as Igneel left you

Natsu turns his eyes toward Lucy. For a second it seems like she's looking into the eyes of a child

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: I haven't thought about that in ages. I'm just kinda surprised you saw it

Lucy: I don't why I saw that

Natsu's eyes start watering

Natsu: *sighs while rubbing his eyes* All these years and I still don't know why he left

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu: Don't apologise. It's not like he left me because of you

Lucy: *hugs natsu* just be happy that he stills cares enough to help you. Not directly but through others

Natsu: I know that

Lucy looks down

Natsu: But... With what that guy from earlier said... I was just wondering if you had any questions

-At the guild-

Erza: Gray? What happened before when Natsu ran off after Lucy?

Gray: the M.S attacked us.

Erza: He returned?

Lisana: Wait? What mysterious stranger?

Gray: we were doing our best but getting beaten

Gray: *looks at Lisana* yeah we have no idea who he is but he is tied to Natsu's past. *looks at Erza* yeah he was going on about how we can't do anything to save Natsu but both me and Lucy were having none of it

Makarov: We've all had an eventful past few days. Everyone get some sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow with Natsu and Lucy. We're going to go through everything that's happened and try to sort it out

Lisana and Mira: okay, good night everyone

-back at Natsu and Happy's house-

Lucy: the only question I have is why he thought I've made you weak *starts getting teary*

Natsu: *wipes away Lucy's tears* Hey. Don't you start crying

Lucy: okay

Natsu: That's my girl. *smiles*

Lucy smiles back

Natsu: I think all he meant by you making me weak... *looking down at the floor with a serious expression*

Natsu: Is that he knows I'd be willing to lay my life on the line for you. And stereotypically evil bastards see that as a weakness

Lucy: well he left something out

Natsu: Huh?

Lucy: by going with what he said, you've made me weak as well

Natsu: It's a little more complicated than that Luce

Lucy: how is it complicated?

Natsu: *sigh* I knew him before Igneel found me

Lucy: I know he said he was connected to your family, but that's all I know

Natsu: He... he was kind of responsible for raising me

Lucy: oh. If he helped raise you then why is he trying to kill you?

Natsu: *walks up to an old chest on the drawer, pulls out a photograph and hands it to Lucy* This is the only thing I have from my birth parents.

Lucy: huh *takes the photo*

It's a photograph of a beautiful pink-haired young woman holding a small child, a child that can only be Natsu. Next to them are a man with long Black hair and a little boy that looks a little like Zeref

Natsu: When Igneel found me; this was all I had on me.

Lucy: wait that's you and your parents, but who's that *points to the black haired little boy*

Natsu: *smiles sadly* My brother

Natsu: I only began to remember recently; but yeah. I've always had that photo. I just never realised what it meant

Lucy: okay *hugs natsu*

Natsu: *sniff* we should... we should probably get some sleep *gets up* I'll sleep on the couch

Lucy: okay *gets up and goes into the bed room and gets changed into her pink nightgown. She sticks her head out the door* good night natsu

Natsu: Night

as Lucy turns her hair blows out behind her. She then goes to bed

Natsu: *lying on the couch muttering to himself* When did my life get so screwed up?

-The next Morning-

Lucy walks out into the living room, natsu is still asleep so she decides to make some bacon and eggs for breakfast

Gray: Natsu you still asleep *walks up to window*

Natsu goes to roll over, and instead ends up falling off the couch

Natsu: Yeowch *rubs head*

Lucy doesn't hear gray over the clanging or pans and the sizzling of bacon in the kitchen

Lucy: *turns to see natsu awake* natsu are you okay?

Gray: smells good care for one more

Natsu falls asleep again, on the floor this time

Lucy: gah fine, come in gray

Lucy: *goes over to natsu with a plate of bacon and eggs* natsu come on it's not good to sleep on the floor, and look what I made for breakfast

Gray: cool so how were the two of you last night *Walks in to lounge room*

Natsu: *sniff. Sniff. Wakes up instantly, sees the food then looks at Lucy and smiles* What's this for?

Lucy: what don't you want breakfast

Natsu: Haha. It's not that; I just didn't expect it

Lucy: did you want some fire with that *giggles*

Natsu: *blushes* only if you're offering

Lucy: *blushes* maybe *blue flames surround one of her hands and she hands the fire to natsu* here ya go

Gray: (you want some barf with that) how sweet

Lucy: shut up gray

Natsu: *about to eat it then sees Gray* Icicle Breath!? What are you doing in my house!?

Gray: I popped round to see how you two pulled up this morning. Yesterday was pretty full on and I smelled the bacon I asked lucy if she cared for one more and she invited me in

Lucy: I said no such thing.

Natsu: *rubbing his head where he hit it when he fell* Well other than the way I woke up, and having to look at your ugly mug I feel fine. *smiles at Lucy* The breakfast helped though

Lucy: well that's good. *blushes* I'm just wondering what does my fire taste like

Natsu: What does it taste like?

Lucy: yeah, you see I can't eat fire

Natsu: Think of the one thing that makes you feel better no matter how you feel. That's what ordinary fire tastes like. Yours is kind of a magnified version of that *blushes and smiles*

Lucy: *blushes* thanks

Gray: so for me theoretically it would taste like ice cream

Natsu: I guess so. That's the basic principle anyway.

Gray: so do you know who it is that is trying to stop us saving you

Natsu: It's a complicated story; I know the guy. But I don't know why he'd want me dead

Lucy: *shakes her head* I don't know either

Gray: when did you last see him?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Last night, after he dropped me in the river

Lucy shivers form the memory

Gray: I mean before the incident with the machine

Natsu:...the night that he trashed Lucy's apartment. I didn't recognise him until last night though

Lucy nods

Gray: this guy needs to cool off and get a life and let us save yours

Natsu: *smiles lopsidedly* Wow, Gray... Never knew you cared

Lucy: wow never expected you to say that gray

Gray: *slightly blushes* I don't, I just need you to stop bringing the moral of the guild down flame brain

Natsu: Well if you don't care, then why should I listen to you

Lucy: *giggle* just like old times

Natsu: Anyway. Should we get going to the guild?

Lucy: sure just let me get changed first

Lucy walks into the bedroom to get changed leaving Natsu and Gray alone. Natsu picks up the photo from last night and places it back in the chest

Natsu with his back to Gray: Is there anything you wanna ask BEFORE we get to the guild?

Gray: have you any more demons in your closet

Natsu: Probably

Gray: just warn me if something tries to eat me

Natsu: I'll keep that in mind

Lucy: *walks out wearing a pink top and skirt, with her scar visible* okay I'm ready

Natsu: *Smiles* Great! Let's go

Lucy walks out the door ahead of gray and natsu her hair fluttering in the breeze

Lucy: you coming gray

Gray: *grabs the remaining piece of bacon and goes with them* so you got a nice memento from Igneel Lucy

Natsu: Come on man! We'll leave you here otherwise

Lucy: uh yeah

Natsu: *hits Gray on the back of the head* Not cool dude

Lucy places her hand on the scar which is slightly tingling

Gray: arghm arghed orv oo *he says with a mouth full of bacon*

Natsu: *takes off jacket and hands it to Lucy* You can wear this if you want

Lucy: no I'm fine, I don't care if people gawk it's now a part of who I am, same as this *points to her eye*

Natsu: You sure?

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Natsu: Okay. But my offer still stands

Gray: dragon suits you Lucy

Lucy: how so gray

Gray: *realising what he said* you look a lot more activist and less socialist,*tries to cover his arse his compliment came out more of a insult*

Natsu: *facepalm*

Lucy not impressed with gray's comment she stomps of ahead of them

Gray: you look good is what I meant *stops trying to define what he thinks*

Natsu: Gray. You. Are. An idiot *walks ahead of Gray and catches up to Lucy*

Lucy: grr

Gray: *to Natsu before he leaves* Juvia is easy all I have to do is talk to her and she is impressed

Natsu: *sneaks up on her* Boo

Lucy: kyaa *jumps up*

Natsu: Haha! Even after all this time, you still do that

Lucy: *lightly punches natsu in the arm* yeah well you still sneak up on me

Natsu: *rubbing his arm playfully* I'm sorry. But After everything we've been through and how much we've changed it just good to see that you're still the same old Lucy underneath all that hair

Lucy: what's wrong with my hair?

Natsu: Nothing's wrong. It's just different

Gray: where is Juvia I haven't seen her in days *mutters* oh well back to trying to save Natsu I guess

Natsu: *shouting back to Gray* I heard that!

Lucy: in a good or bad way

Natsu: In a good way. *smiles and blushes* I like you with long hair

Gray: if you didn't need it I wouldn't say it

Lucy: *smiles and blushes* thanks *hugs natsu*

Gray: she has always had long hair

When they are about to arrive at the guild, Natsu looks at the door and stops in his tracks

Gray: what is it?

Lucy: what's wrong natsu?

Natsu: I don't know if I can do this

Lucy: remember we're here for you

Gray: yeah what she said *trying to get back on her good side*

As soon as they step foot through the door Natsu is spear tackled by Lisana, Cana and Levy and is consequently knocked to the floor

Lucy: woah what's going on*helps natsu off the floor*

Cana: -yelling in Natsu's face-: You IDIOT! How dare you leave us like that!?

Gray: woah i didnt see that coming sorry dude *steps over the pile of people before Lucy helps him*

Natsu: *genuinely shocked by the outburst* I... uh... well... that is

Lucy standing there feeling like she's invisible

Gray goes and looks at the request board

Lisana: I missed you

Elfman: A man doesn't get knocked down by women

Natsu: *turns to Elfman* says the one who used to get beat up by Mirajane

Lucy stands off to the side feeling like a ghost

Levy: Lucy?

Lucy: levy?

Levy starts tearing up and envelops Lucy into a massive hug

Levy: I missed you so much

Elfman: that's different she is my big sister *defends his masculinity and fails*

Lucy: I missed you to

Macau: Good to have you back

Makarov: It seems that some of my children have finally returned home *looking at Lucy and Natsu*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.

please review


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the seventeenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Makarov: It seems that some of my children have finally returned home *looking at Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy smiles at Makarov while getting hugged by levy

Laxus: bout time

Lucy can't help but notice that Natsu has been avoiding looking at Levy, and every time he manages to catch her eye he gets a really pained look on his face

Lucy: levy I need just a minute *lets go of levy and goes to Natsu* Natsu is everything okay *really concerned*

Natsu: Can we talk about this in private?

Lucy: sure *still concerned*

They walk upstairs to the second floor of the guild hall

Lucy: so what's wrong?

Natsu: It's Levy. Every time I look at her, I can't help but think of what I did to Gajeel and Wendy.

Lucy: it wasn't your fault, you weren't in control *knowing from the flash backs she knows first hand*

Natsu: I don't think I'll ever be able to face her after what I did

Lucy: I'll talk to her *her scar starts tingling again and then clutches at the scar*

Natsu: You don't have to do that for me

Natsu lightly touches her scars

Lucy: I don't mind *scar tingles as natsu worries*

Natsu: *looks Lucy in the eyes* I don't deserve this you know

Lucy: what do you mean?

Natsu: You. Caring for me. It's my fault you left. It's my fault you got those scars. It's my fault Gajeel and Wendy are gone

Lucy: *shakes her head* do I have to spell it out for you it's not your fault. And natsu the reason I'm caring for you is because I love you. I wouldn't do what I've done for just anyone

Natsu: Lucy... I...

Natsu looks away and his eyes start to water

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's arm* Natsu

Natsu: *wipes his eyes and looks back to Lucy forcing a smile* You go downstairs and catch up with everyone. I'll be fine

Lucy: you sure *worried about natsu*

Natsu: Honestly? No. But I have to learn to deal with it sometime right?

Lucy: yeah, come on I'll be there every step of the way *smiles slightly*

Natsu smiles and kisses her on the forehead

Natsu: I feel like all I've been doing lately is thanking you

Lucy: You don't need to thank me, seeing you smile is thanks enough *smile*

Happy: *shouting loud enough so the entire guild hears* HEY! LOVEBIRDS! STOP KISSING EACH OTHER AND COME DOWN HERE! WE'VE ALL MISSED YOU!

Lucy: *blushes* oh shut it cat. *turns to natsu* you coming *holds her hand out*

Natsu hesitates, and then grabs her hand. Natsu and Lucy walk down stair slowly, Lucy glancing at Natsu every so often to see how he was coping

Gray: *grabs Natsu as soon as he gets off the stares, forcing him away from Lucy* Come on flame brain, Lisana wants to talk to you

Lucy: hmph, well I'll go talk to levy while I'm at it

Lucy walks back to levy waving

Lucy: I'm back. Sorry I took so long

Levy: That's okay

Lucy can see that Levy is very anxious, and every now and then she's glancing over at Natsu

Lucy: Levy I was wondering do hold anything against Natsu for what happened while I was away

Levy: What do you mean Lucy?

Lucy: I mean with what happened to Gajeel and Wendy

As soon as Lucy finishes that question, the entire guild goes silent. No one has mentioned that day since it happened

Lucy feels extremely embarrassed

Makarov: Everyone go back to what you were doing

Lucy: (gah I'm such an idiot, no don't think like that, I have to do this for natsu)

Everyone slowly goes back to what they were doing. Natsu now with a pained expression on his face is being consoled by Lisana and Mirajane

Levy: To be honest. I don't know how I feel. A part of me hates him for what he did to Gajeel and Wendy. But at the same time, a part of me knows it wasn't his fault

Lucy: *her scar is aching again* (grr not again, not now) I can understand that but please, he's tearing himself up about, he blames himself but I know he wasn't in control.

Levy: I'm sorry Lucy. But I don't think I can face him yet

Lucy: okay *sits down the scar is still aching and the pain getting worse, she clutches at the scar*

-With Natsu, Mirajane and Lisana-

Lisana: Are you okay Natsu?

Natsu: looking down at the floor- I should have known

Lisana: Natsu is something wrong?

Natsu: It's nothing

Lisana: okay

Mira: Natsu, you know you can talk to us right? We ARE here for you

Lisana: we're here for you

Natsu: *looks over and sees Lucy sitting down and clutching her scars. Pushes past Mira and Lisanna to go to her* Excuse me, guys

Lisana: huh what was that about?

Lucy: (why must the pain be so bad)*tears start gathering in her eyes*

Mira: I don't know. But it's probably not a good thing

Lisana: should we follow him

Natsu: Lucy?

Mira: That's probably a good idea

Lucy: *looks up at natsu with tears in her eyes* natsu?

Natsu: *bends down to eye level* The scars again?

Lucy: *nods head* uh huh

Natsu: Can you stand?

Lucy: I might need some help (urgh) *she grabs harder at the scar*

Natsu: *swallows and picks her up damsel-style * I'm taking you to the infirmary. You need to lie down

Lucy: okay *she then grimace from the pain which is rapidly increasing*

Natsu shifts Lucy in his arms so she's being carried by one and he can put the other on her scars

Natsu: We definitely need to figure out what's going on. And soon.

Lucy: *tears slightly blur her vision* uh huh

They walk into the infirmary and Natsu gently places her onto the bed. He pulls up the chair next to her and places one hand on her scars, and takes her hand with the other. At that point, Mira and Lisana walk in

Lisana: what's going on?

Natsu: It's these fucking scars. They keep hurting her, and it won't stop

Lucy smiles at natsu as the pain fades

Natsu: Don't you smile, you have me worried sick

Lucy her smile fades and she looks away from natsu

Natsu: I need to find Igneel

Lisana: why?

Natsu: He gave her these scars. He should be able to take away the effect they're having on her

Mira: natsu I don't think what's happening is being caused by Igneel, whenever you doubt yourself or get emotional, Lucy's scar seems to act up.

Natsu concentrates on Lucy, and the pain from her scars instantly fades

Lucy looks up at Mira, and nods

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu: If she didn't have them in the first place, she wouldn't be feeling this. *kisses Lucy on the forehead* If I'm not allowed to doubt myself, neither are you.

Lucy goes to sit up

Natsu: *to Lucy* You shouldn't be sitting up so soon

Lucy: *lying down on the bed* natsu you shouldn't blame Igneel for giving me these scars, I'm the idiot who got in his way, I was trespassing and he didn't know who I was. I was stupid to expect not to get hurt

Natsu: If he was going to always look after me the way he said he would this wouldn't be happening, and you know it. I wouldn't have been abandoned, and Gajeel and Wendy would still be here!

The pain appears again as natsu gets worked up

Lucy: (argh) *tears fill her eyes*

Mira: Natsu calm down! You're hurting Lucy!

Lucy sits through the pain and gets off the bed and stumbles out the door

In sheer anger at Natsu, Lisana slaps him

Mira: Lisana?

Lucy: *yelling and crying* NATSU I CARE ABOUT YOU, AND TO SHOW I CARE I'M GOING TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS PAIN. YOUR EMOTIONS TRANSFER TO ME INTO PAIN, I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FEELING EMOTIONALLY BUT I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT IT HURTS *Lucy stumbles out the door crying and leaves the guild hall*

Lucy gets to the top of the hill not that far away from the guild, she's panting heavily and clutching the scar

Natsu: (Lucy?)

Lucy: (go away)

Natsu: (Please! I... ARGH!) *connection starts to fade*

Blue flames engulf Lucy's hand, she puts her hand to the scar to try and heal it but it only slightly numbs it. Suddenly, Lucy gets a flashback from Natsu's childhood with his birth family. Essentially an abusive father that almost killed him, and a mother who in order to save her son surrendering her child to Igneel, and died shortly after.

Lucy: arghh no, please stop no *starts crying even more*

-Flash back –

Natsu's mother to Igneel: Please!? Save my son, I beg you!

Lucy: (I'M SORRY, JUST PLEASE, JUST STOP) *crying*

M.S.: Painful isn't it?

Lucy: *is now writhing on the ground curled up in a ball clutching her scar and head, she snarls* get the fuck away from me

M.S.: *waving his finger* Tsk Tsk. I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Heartfilia.

Lucy: why not

M.S.: *smiles evilly* It is all a part of the plan

Lucy: *snarls in pain* what plan

M.S: The plan to bring an end to those cursed beasts you call the dragons. Lord Zeref has discovered that the best way to lure a dragon out of hiding; is to slowly and painfully destroy the human they foolishly grew attached to.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Natsu has been in severe pain ever since the flashbacks started again. Clutching his head and screaming, he has scared everyone there, including Makarov

Lisana: what's happening?

Mira: wait where's Lucy, if Natsu's in pain Lucy is going to be in pain as well

Gray: This has happened before, Erza and I were there. We had to knock them both out to stop it

Lucy is freaked out she start backing away from the M.S

Natsu: (IT HURTS! LUCY! IGNEEL! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!)

Lucy: (SOMEBODY HELP!I'M SCARED, IT HURTS SO MUCH, HE'S GONNA KILL ME. NATSU! PLEASE HELP ME) *crying*

M.S.: You foolish girl. He can't help you. Can't you hear his screams from here?

Lucy: *hears Natsu's screams, she keeps backing away from M.S* get away from me

-back at the guild-

Erza: have you guys seen where Lucy is, I'm worried

Loke: *Loke kicks open the door, everyone is startle* everyone please help, it's lucy

Erza: Where is she?

Loke: she's on top of the hill not far from here, she's being threatened by a mysterious man. He said to her that Zeref plans to draw the dragon slayers out by killing the person they love. And then he plans on defeating the dragons themselves

Makarov: Zeref?

Loke: yeah Zeref. Now Lucy is up the in tremendous pain and he plans on killing her. When I saw her she was clutching her scar and her head.

Loke looks past Erza and Lisana to see Natsu clutching his head and screaming

Loke: what the hell is happening

Lisana: Natsu and Lucy have some kind of connection due to the scars given to her by Igneel. Every time Natsu's emotions flare up, or he doubts himself, Lucy seems to suffer too

Loke: oh god. So is lucy just gonna die up there, *stops when he hears Lucy's screams from up the hill*

Suddenly the room becomes completely silent. Gray looks back to see that Natsu has completely vanished

Gray: crap where has he gone now

-Up at the hill-

M.S: Oh, now don't you cry princess. I brought your pet to help ease your suffering

Lucy: *looks up and sees natsu* No not again, just stop it, do what you want with me just leave him alone

M.S.: Please. I'm not so vulgar as to attack a woman. *squeezes Natsu's throat making him scream*

Lucy: NOOO STOP IT, STOP IT *the sound lucy makes isn't a word she's roars*

M.S: I was thinking of taking him back home. He has been sorely missed by Lord Zeref you see. And you know that it's so important for families to remain close

M.S: *looks directly into Lucy's eyes* Don't you think he'll make a nice pet?

Lucy: *both eyes are dragon like, her nails and canines are longer, scales have appeared on her arms and face. She speaks in a in-human tone* GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM

M.S: *sigh* You're being unreasonable again, miss Heartfilia. Honestly. What would your parents say if they saw you acting this way?

Lucy: my parents are dead so leave them out of it. *she starts breathing heavily and her chests starts to feel warm*

Lucy: (what is this feeling)

MS: Oh? Well this is unexpected. You received a very interesting gift from that beast didn't you? *looks at Natsu then back at Lucy* It would appear that capturing the heart of this Dragon Slayer has changed your destiny.

Lucy: what the fuck are you talking about *still breathing heavily*

MS: *sighs and throws Natsu at her feet* I shall return for him later. YOU should ask him what is happening, or maybe some of your guild members. I'm sure they have an idea what is happening. Even if you don't

Lucy: *picks natsu up and hugs him close to her body. She snarls at him before he vanishes* Natsu can you hear me

Natsu: *lightly smiles* You're okay *bruises have already started to form around his neck where the MS was holding him*

Lucy: *her features are slowly returning to normal* Yeah, but you're hurt *her chest still feels warm*

Natsu: *strokes her cheek where some scales are disappearing* Luce. Do you remember what I said to you? That night at the cave?

Lucy: No, I can't

Natsu: -smiles- I said... That no matter... what happens -his hand starts to fall from her cheek- you'll always... have...

Lucy: Natsu, no please stay awake, you've got to stay awake *she uses the blue flame to heal his neck*

Erza: LUCY! NATSU!

Lucy: Erza please help

Natsu's hand falls down and lands next to Lucy's scars. She notices her pain is going away, but her connection with Natsu is gradually starting to fade

Loke: LUCY!

Lucy: please stop, don't, stop *starts crying*

Loke and Erza finally arrive next to Lucy and Natsu

Erza: Where'd he go? Lucy!?

Lucy: I don't want to lose you again. *looks up at Erza* he left, but he said he would come back for Natsu

Loke: We have to get you both out of here. Now

Lucy: yeah

The heat in Lucy's chest is still there

Loke: *bends down in front of Lucy* I'll take Natsu. Are you going be able to get back to the guild?

Lucy: yeah I'm fine just get him there quickly *she starts running towards the guild with a hand on her chest feeling the warmth radiate*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the seventeenth chapter of the fan fiction me and two friends have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu and my guy friend is gray. together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

When they're back at the guild

Lucy: please be okay natsu *she's sitting next to his bed with one hand on his hand and one hand on her chest

Mira: *double checking his vital signs* Lucy... You're not doing any good to yourself if you keep absorbing his pain like that

Lucy: I know its not good for me but I want to help him

Levy: *in a quiet voice from the doorway* How is he?

Lucy: Levy

Levy: Well?

Lucy: he's asleep right now and he has bruises all around his throat.

Levy: Is he going to be okay?

Lucy: I hope so *getting teary*

Mira: *places a hand on Lucy's shoulder* Natsu's strong remember? He'll make it *smiles* (I hope. Please Natsu... Come back to us)

Lucy: *looks at Mira and nods, she tries to smile but can't manage it* yeah

-Meanwhile, with Zeref-  
Zeref: *looking into a lacrima at the fairy tail infirmary* Foolish little Salamander. Always putting your life on the line for someone else

M.S: I have returned

Zeref: Without him I see... Were there 'complications'?

M.S: unfortunately, Miss Heartfilia has seemed to have gained a new ability from the Salamander that I was unaware of

Zeref: That is... regrettable

M.S: I apologize

Zeref: It is of no immediate consequence. And now we are aware of Miss Heartfilia's new abilities

Zeref walks over to the window *because all cliche villain lairs have them*

Zeref: We will move as planned. If you are unable to draw the dragon out through his 'son's pain... you will have to use more drastic measures

M.S: what are these drastic measures that you speak of?

Zeref: *sighs* need I really answer that question?

M.S: no, I was just a little curious and at what you are planning

-back at fairy tail-

Lucy: *is sleeping on the bed next to Natsu's bed*

Gray: *wakes up Lucy* Lucy? *shakes Lucy by the shoulders lightly* Lucy?

Lucy: huh, what is it gray

Gray: Makarov wants to talk to you... About what happened at the hill

Lucy: oh okay *gets up off the bed*

-Makarov's office-

Lucy walks in to see Makarov as well as the council, Erza and Mirajane

Lucy: huh what's going on?

Makarov: We just want to talk Lucy

Lucy: *calms down* okay

Council Member: We need you to tell us everything that has happened to the Salamander since you've arrived back in Magnolia

Lucy explains to everyone what has happened since she arrived back in magnolia

Makarov: Can you describe what you believe your connection with Natsu to be?

Lucy: I believe that when he doubts himself or becomes emotional, that is transferred to me into pain. We can also communicate telepathically, and when he remember parts of his past I see them in my mind

CM: How many times has this happened?

Lucy: too many times to count

Makarov: *turns to Mirajane*What is Natsu's condition at the moment?

Mira: he's unconscious at the moment, he has bruising around his throat and he's still recovering from the other day.

Natsu: (Lu...cy...?)

Lucy: (natsu are you okay)

CM: We'll have to keep in under observation. We cannot risk his condition worsening

Natsu: (Wh...ere... are... you?)

Lucy: (I'm in the masters office)

Natsu: (safe?)

Lucy: (yes I'm safe, what about you)

Mira: With all due respect councilmen! It was your extraction of his magical energy that put him in his current condition!

Natsu: (Hang...ing... in there... Feel... like... crap though)

Lucy: (just hold on I'll be down soon) I believe that if natsu is to be kept under surveillance he should stay here where he can get medical treatment

Natsu: (Can... you... hurry? I haven't... thanked you... properly... for last...night)

CM: Miss Straus, Miss Heartfilia. You devotion to your friend is admirable, but your guild infirmary does not have the medical equipment necessary to treat him

Lucy: (I'll get there as soon as I can, don't worry) If you want to have him under surveillance you can bring medical equipment here. It would be safe to leave him where he is because of his injuries

Makarov: Natsu Dragneel is a part of Fairy Tail. And as such he shall be taken care of by the guild. You may keep him under observation, but it must be done here.

Lucy nods her head

CM: *sigh* very well, Makarov; we shall allow this just once. The medical equipment will be in your infirmary by the end of the day

Lucy smiles

The council members leave Makarov's office

Natsu: (Lucy... it's so dark)

Lucy: is it okay if I leave now (hold on I'll be there soon, I'm coming)

Mira: Yes. I'll be along to check on him in a minute

Lucy: *runs out of the office and down to the infirmary* (Natsu I'm here)

Natsu's eyes start to slowly open

lucy: natsu

Natsu: *smiling* That's something I could get used to waking up to

Lucy blushes

Lucy: are you okay

Natsu: Why?

Lucy: does your throat hurt

Natsu tries to swallow but winces while doing so

Lucy: *blue flames surround her hands. She places her hands on his neck gently and starts healing his neck* does that feel better

Natsu: *smiles and starts to close his eyes again* You're too good to me

Lucy blushes

Mira: *walks in, sees the 2 and starts smiling* And how is the big bad salamander doing?

Lucy: he's better than before

Mira: *approaches Natsu and puts her hand on his forehead* Well, you don't have a fever. *checks vitals* And you're definitely a lot better than you were last night when Loke carried you in

Lucy: thats good

Natsu: So how long until I can go?

Mira: Probably not for a while  
Natsu pouts when he hears that, then tries to swallow and winces again

Lucy: *really worried about natsu* I think it would be safe to stay here for a while, I want you to get better, but I promise I'll be here for you *smiles, then her chest starts feeling warm and she touches her chest*

Natsu: Are you okay?

Lucy: oh it's just my chest since last night my chest has felt really warm

Lucy exhales and as she does the air seems to heat up slightly*

Natsu: *furrows eyebrows* Are you sure you're okay?

Lucy: my chest feels really warm but not in a bad way. Other than that I feel fine

Lisana walks in, sees Natsu awake and grabs him into a hug

Lucy moves back

Natsu winces from the force/strength of her hug

Lucy: Lisana you're hurting him

Lisana doesn't hear Lucy, instead she hugs Natsu tighter

Lucy: *goes up to Lisana and taps her on the shoulder* Lisana you're hurting him

Gray: (enters silently) isn't one FT girl enough for you flame brain

Lucy exhales again and air heats up slightly

Lisana: *realises what she's doing and let's go looking sheepish* Sorry

Lucy sits down with her hand on her chest, feeling the warmth

Natsu: *starting to drift off again with a smile on his face* (so... warm)

Lucy: natsu what's wrong?

Natsu: *yawns* Nothing... It's just... nice

Lucy: *puzzled* what's nice

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* The warmth. It feels so familiar *smiles*

Lucy: *still puzzled*okay *goes to blow a strand of hair that's in her eye and when she does the air distorts from the heat of her breathe*

Gray: oh lord help us they're at it again

Lucy: shut up gray

Mira: Give them a break Gray. They've been through a lot

Lucy: *the heat radiates throughout her chest* (what is this feeling)

Gray: okay, anyhow are you two feeling? I think we should start taking on quests soon I've been able to keep your houses of the market with help from the rest of the guild but we need to get you two back on your feet.

Lucy: we have to wait, natsu is recuperating

lucy: how would you like if I strangled you, then the next day I walk up and say 'Hi gray do you wanna go on a mission' seriously'

Gray: why don't you try *mocks a challenge and bolts out the door*

Lucy: *starts to feel really warm, she walks to the window and opens it slightly* (it feels really hot in here) *her chest starts to feel heavy*

Natsu: *sits up* Lucy?

Lucy: *turns to look at Natsu* yeah Natsu

Natsu: You sure you're okay?

Lucy: I'm feeling really hot *her face all flustered and her breathing is heavy*

Natsu tries to get out of the bed to go to her

Mira: Natsu what are you doing, get back in bed

Natsu: I have to see if Lucy's okay

Mira: fine but take it easy

Natsu: *approaching Lucy* Lucy...? Are you okay?

Lucy: I'm feeling really hot, mainly around my chest

Natsu starts to slowly approach Lucy, ready to relieve the pain. Before it even happens, Lucy and Gray realise what he plans to do

Lucy: *she jumps up and backs away from him* Natsu stop, I don't want you to be in pain anymore, especially not from me. It doesn't hurt it's just weird, it's a feeling I've never had before

Gray: *holds Natsu back* Don't even think about it

Lucy: *concerned for Natsu* Gray be careful

Gray: He's in no condition to be moving *forcefully dragging Natsu back to the bed*

Lucy: Gray stop it, just stop

Gray: No Lucy! The idiot needs to realise that he can't do everything on his own

Lucy: *sits down the heat in her chest getting slightly uncomfortable. she looks down at the floor* (What is happening to me M.S never said why this heat is building up inside my chest. All he said was that it is something I've learnt from natsu)

Natsu: *struggling against Gray's grip* Icicle Breath, let me go!

Lucy finds it harder to breathe. Heat in her chest is building up

Natsu's voice goes beastly and he forces himself away from Gray and runs to Lucy

Natsu: Let me go!

Lucy: N...N..Natsu *she struggles to say his name*

Natsu runs up to Lucy, and instead of immediately healing her he wraps her in a huge, tight hug.

Natsu: *crying into her shoulder* Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry

Lucy: *heat is still building up, she struggles to breathe* C..Cant B..B...Breathe *the heat starts going up her throat slowly* (It burns, it burns)

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and can feel the heat becoming more intense* Lucy?

Lucy: (it burns, it really burns)

Natsu: (trust me)

Lucy nods

Natsu pulls her into a kiss, just as soon as the heat in Lucy's throat becomes unbearable and is released as blue flames. Having eaten the flames she produced; Natsu's energy has peaked a little bit, but he is still clearly in condition to have done that

Lucy blushes

Lisana: Ummm... what just happened?

Gray: what the hell was that

Natsu stands up, picking up Lucy with him

Natsu: Better?

Lucy: much better *blushes*

Natsu: Good *burp* because I could really go for a nap

Lucy: *giggles* same here *yawns*

Gray: can someone explain the hell just happened

Natsu: *turning to Gray* Fire Dragon's Roar. That's what happened

Gray: since when could Lucy use that, I only thought dragon slayers could do that

Natsu: I don't know how she did it, but that happened to me the first time

The unbearable heat in Lucy's chest is gone but hasn't she hasn't gone back to her normal temperature*

Natsu coughs and blue and orange flames are released

Lucy: Natsu are you okay

Natsu: I'm *cough* fine. *cough

Lucy: are you sure

Mira: Natsu? Maybe you should lie down

Lucy holding onto natsu

Natsu's coughing gets worse and he has to hold on to Lucy to stop him from falling over

Lucy: please natsu tell me what's wrong

Natsu's coughing finally settles down

Natsu: Argh, I hate it when that happens

Lucy: what happened?

Natsu: It doesn't happen often, and it's unlikely it will again. But eating a new type of fire sometimes takes a little getting used to *smiles*

Lucy: I'm just happy you're okay now

Lisana: I think it's time you went back to bed, Natsu. We don't want you getting worse

Lucy: come on natsu you really need your rest

Natsu: Geez, what are you two? My mother or something?

Lucy: fine if I can't care about my friends I'll just leave *walks out of the room*

Erza: *to Lucy. She was listening from outside the infirmary the whole time* Looks like things are getting interesting

Lucy: what do you mean by that *blushes*

Erza: He's putting on a brave face; but I can tell he's terrified. Stupid Natsu. Always putting his life on the line for us, but not letting us do the same for him

Lucy: I just want to help him, He's always taking away my pain but I can't repay him for what he's done for me.

Erza: With everything that's happened... I think the best you can do for him is just being there. Igneel said the same thing to you right?

Lucy: yeah he did

Erza: I don't know what the plan is for you and Natsu. But Igneel seemed to understand what might happen. You'll both be fine. And Natsu will be back to his old self in no time

Lucy: *trusts that Erza is right. smiles* okay

Lucy: *walks back into the infirmary

Mira: Lucy? You okay?

Lucy: yeah I'm fine

Natsu: *smiles* welcome back

Lucy blushes. She then smiles

Lisana: He refused to sleep until you came back. *lightly hits Natsu on his head* Silly little salamander

Lucy: why did you wait?

Natsu: *doing finger thing* I just wanted to make sure you were okay

Lucy: *goes to natsu and sits down next to his bed* well I'm back and I'm fine

Mira: Well. Now that that's been settled; it's time for you *referring to Natsu* to get some sleep.

Natsu: *purposely sounding like a 5 year old* But Miiiiirrrrrraaaaaa. I'm not tiiiiiirrrreeeed

Lucy: *yawns* well you may not be tired but I am

Mira whispers to Lisana

Mira: You keep them busy, I'm gonna sedate Natsu

Lisana: um okay

Lucy: *hears Mira* Is that really necessary

Mira: *sigh* It is Lucy. He needs some good uninterrupted sleep. At least if he's here at the guild we can keep an eye on him

Natsu: Wait... What are you talking about?

Lucy: (Mira wants to sedate you)

Natsu's eyes go wide with fright

Natsu: Wait! What!? No! *tries to shift away from Mira*

Lucy: Mira please stop, let me speak to him. Natsu is there anything I can do to get to go rest

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, he's clearly terrified* Lucy, I can't go to sleep. Please, don't make me!

Lucy: why can't you go to sleep?

Natsu: (The nightmares. Lucy. I can't handle those nightmares)

Lucy: (then I'll stay with you)

While Natsu is pleading with Lucy, Mira injects Natsu with a sedative

Lucy: Mira I was trying to talk with him

Mira: I'm sorry Lucy. But he wasn't going to sleep willingly. I had no choice  
Natsu has started to drift off, but he is strongly gripping Lucy's arm.

Natsu: Lu...cy...

Lucy: Natsu I'm here I won't leave you either

Natsu: pl...ea...se...

Lucy: what is it

Natsu falls asleep before he can answer her question

Mira: There. Now we can focus on healing you both

Lucy: Mira the reason he didn't want to go to sleep is because he's been having nightmares

Mira: And that's understandable, but he needs to rest if he's ever going to recover

Lucy: no I mean horrible nightmares. with our connection they also affect me

Makarov: Lucy. You need your rest too; I ordered Mirajane to make Natsu sleep by any means necessary

Lucy: okay but I need to stay close to Natsu

Makarov: Lucy. I don't think that is the best idea

Lucy: how so?

Makarov: If this connection is as strong as you say, chances are that your transformations will become worse the longer you are around him. We have just managed to get the two of you back. I don't want to risk losing any of my children again

Lucy: what so you're saying I can't see natsu

Makarov: *sigh* I'm saying that your presence is likely to make his condition worse. I know you are trying to help; but until we further understand what is happening contact between the two of you should be kept to a minimum

Lucy: fine, just don't expect to be happy about this *walks out of the infirmary and goes home*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the nineteenth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

(Later that night)

Lucy: I can't believe that I have to stay away from Natsu *huddled up on the couch*

Happy: Lucy? *looks around* Where's Natsu?

Lucy: he's in the infirmary at the guild

Happy: Can we go see him?

Lucy: you can but I can't

Happy: Why not? Natsu would want to see you

Lucy: the master has said I have stay away from natsu as much as possible

Happy: But that makes no sense

Lucy: because of our connection they think that if I stay near him I might change again *tears start building up*

Happy: We should go ninja and sneak in to see him *evil grin*

Lucy: happy I can't *sobs*

Happy: Natsu would want to see you. And I'm sure he wants you beside him; you're the only one he's told about what happened except for me *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles through the tears* I don't know what to do

-Meanwhile at the guild-

Mira: Master, are you sure we should be keeping Lucy and Natsu apart?

Lisana: why are they being kept apart?

Makarov: I believe that there is a strong possibility of Natsu's condition worsening.

Lisana: what? How?

Makarov: Lisana. With everything that's happened in the past few days, as well as what we were informed happened to Natsu in the 3 years Lucy was gone... Do you really feel the need to question this?

Lisana: no. But why would lucy be responsible for his condition worsening

Makarov: *to Lisana* I fear that the connection the two share is what may be causing Natsu's rapid progression. I'm sure that I am not the only one that noticed it

Lisana: Yeah I've noticed

Gray: *goes and finds Makarov* Sir have they improved any

Makarov: Natsu is under sedation, and Lucy has been sent back to her apartment

Lucy is crying and curled up into a ball

Natsu suddenly wakes up, even though he should have been asleep the whole night

Lucy: (why is this happening, why) *still crying*

Natsu: *sitting up and looking at his hands that are trembling* (Lucy? Can you hear me?)

Lucy: (natsu?)

Natsu: (Where'd you go? The last thing I remember is you and I talking)

Lucy: (the master sent me home to my apartment)

Natsu: (Can you meet me... up at the cliff?)

Lucy: (sure)

Lucy leaves her house and heads towards the cliff

Natsu quietly climbs out of the infirmary bed, and sneaks out the window to meet Lucy at the cliff

Lucy stands on the cliff looking out towards the ocean her hair blowing in the breeze

Natsu: Lu *pant* cy *pant*

Lucy: natsu *turns around*

Natsu: *runs up to Lucy and then wraps her in a huge hug* I was so scared I lost you again

Lucy: same here *cries*

Natsu: *smiles and wipes away her tears* Silly girl. You can never lose me, remember? I'm like a boomerang; I'll keep coming back

Lucy: *laughs* yeah you are

Natsu: So? What's it like to be able to use fire magic?

Lucy: it's great, and I feel all warm inside

Natsu: Haha. Yeah, I guess that's one way to describe it.

Lucy smiles

Natsu: Umm...

Lucy: what...what's wrong

Natsu: I think I know what's happening to you...

Lucy: what?

Gray: so do I *walks up stumbling across them*

Natsu: I don't know how he did it, but I think Igneel passed some of his magic energy into you through those scars. Gray!? Are you okay?

Gray: I'll be fine, somehow you *looks at lucy* seem to have taken on dragon slayer abilities

Lucy: yeah

Gray: *looks at Natsu* should that even be possible receiving them through a scratch

Natsu: It's not something Igneel told me he could do. But then again, he kinda cut my training short unexpectedly when he left

Lucy: so how is this happening?

Natsu: *sighs rubbing his hand through his hair* I have no idea

Gray: how many neutral Dragon slayers do we know Natsu?

Natsu: Neutral Dragon slayers?

Lucy: Neutral dragon slayers?

Gray: yeah ones that you haven't pissed off that we can seek assistance from

Natsu: Well... *looks down and starts rubbing his arm*

Lucy: well there's rogue and sting from the sabertooth guild

Natsu: *apprehensively* I dunno about those guys Lucy...

Gray: *suspiciously* Why Natsu

Natsu: Well... *rubs his head nervously*

Natsu looks to Lucy to help answer Gray's question

Lucy: what is it Natsu

Gray: so I don't mention your name! Will they help Lucy?

Lucy: Gray, Sting and Rogue are 3rd generation dragon slayers. They're like natsu and Laxus combined, because they were raised by dragons but they also had dragon slayer lacrimas implanted in their bodies. The one bad thing is that they killed their dragons

Lucy: They did that to obtain the power of the dragon force

Gray: great

Natsu suddenly stops rubbing his head and sniffing the air

Natsu: Gray?

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong?

Gray: what?

Natsu's eyes narrow, and he stands protectively in front of Lucy and starts to growl

Natsu: Looks like we don't need to look for them anymore.

Lucy has scared expression on her face

Lucy: why are they here?

Natsu eyes still narrowed, and now snarling at Sting and Rogue

Sting: now now, is that how you treat fellow dragon slayers?

Gray: And you would be?

Sting: I am the light dragon slayer Sting Eucliffe, and this here *gestures to black hair man* is my partner Rogue Cheney who is the dark dragon slayer

Natsu: What do you want?

Sting: *husky laugh* what can't we visit our fellow dragon slayers

Lucy cowers behind natsu

Sting: *notices lucy and her eye* now who is this young lady, and it appears she has gained some obvious traits from a dragon

Gray: *fighting stance* we don't want to fight but we will if you can't answer a few questions

Natsu: *snarls and voice gets a bestial tone* You will not come anywhere fucking near her

Gray: she is the topic will you answer a few questions please

Sting: that depends what you will do for us in return

Gray: (not freeze your arse) well what do you want and we will try and think about obliging

Lucy: gray calm down getting pissed off isn't going to help *she steps out to the side and standing next to natsu*

Rogue notices her scars and points it out to Sting

Sting: my my, now that is something I haven't seen in a while

Gray what do you think it is?

Sting: why it's a scar from a dragon of course

Gray: well done what can you tell us about it? or what it could mean?

Sting starts walking towards Lucy to get a closer look at her scar

Natsu: *canines start to elongate and his eyes turn red, the scales start forming on his face again* STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Gray:*jumps in front of Natsu* hot head don't tear them apart yet I need to get to the bottom of this then you can have them

Natsu: *starts snarling at Gray* You better get away from me Icicle breath. Before I tear you apart too

Gray: we need to help Luce so please calm down for now

Sting: hmm it appears your going through the Draconium Arcanum

As Natsu gets more worked up, more scales start gradually appearing

Sting: *backs away. Looks at Lucy* excuse me miss

Lucy: *interrupting sting* my name is Lucy

Sting: okay then, Lucy how long ago did natsu start the change

Lucy: it first happened around 3 years ago

Gray: and it escalated quickly

Sting: hmm, that is interesting. If this were an ordinary case the natsu you know and love would be gone

Lucy: what do you mean by gone?

Sting: I mean the dragon would have taken control of his mind, becoming a complete beast

Gray: well as you can see he's not. What can we do to prevent that?

Lucy feels a hand on her shoulder and looks back to see Natsu, his scales slowly going away, panting heavily.

Sting: so how were you able to slow the affects

Lucy: natsu are you okay

Gray: dragon's blood

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, still panting-* I've *pants* been *pant* better

Lucy: just calm down, I'm right here

Rogue sees the interaction between Natsu and Lucy

Sting: hmm that is interesting, how were you able to obtain dragons blood, when I've heard that there are no more dragons.

Lucy: I went travelling for 3 years searching for Igneel I found him and he gave me some of his blood

Lucy: yes

Sting: and that is where you got that scar from

Rogue: Interesting. So there are still dragons alive after all

Natsu: *still breathing heavily* If you bastards go after my father... I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!

Sting: I suspect that when Lucy was attacked by the fire dragon his magic may have transferred from him to her. And who said anything about going after your father. We were just showing an interest since we believe that dragons were extinct

Rogue: I'm not averse to admitting I was thinking it. It would be payback for the other two Dragon Slayers you killed.

Lucy: shut up, what happened was an accident, he wasn't in control of his actions *shaking with anger, both her eyes have gone dragon like*

Sting: hmm, It's appears that you have made a connection with natsu and his madness is spreading to you

Natsu: struggling to get himself under control walks and stands in front of Lucy* What can we do to stop it?

Sting: I'm sorry but from what I know, there is no known cure. The only way you could hopefully find a cure is to find a dragon yourself and ask them. I have a question for you natsu

Natsu: What is it?

Sting: with lucy, what dragon like traits has she gained so far

Natsu: Other than the physical changes, she's gained the ability to use fire dragon slayer magic

Sting: hmm that is interesting, among other cases this has never happened. But from what I've heard there wasn't a strong bond connecting the pair as well

Gray: what happened?

Sting: with the other incidents they just changed physically

Lucy starts going back to normal and starts feeling faint

Gray: no attributes

Natsu: Lucy! *catches her*

Lucy: natsu?

Sting: with the other cases their abilities didn't change as drastically as Lucy's have

Natsu tries to smile but can't manage it

Gray: and why does it affect those with a bond to a dragon slayer

Sting: because they may either be connected emotionally, physically or both

Lucy reaches for Natsu's face

Natsu: Lucy. You need to stay with me. Okay?*looks at sting* What's gonna happen to Lucy?

Sting: I'm not entirely sure, but I know that with the other cases, when the pair were separated the transformation sped up

Lucy: *nods her head slightly* okay

Gray: well Lucy was gone for three years

Sting: three years, hmm that does explain things, especially how fast the transformation in happening.

Rogue: The symptoms of the transformation occur slowly when left naturally. The scaling should only have just begun by this point.

Gray: how long did the other couples last?

Sting: The other couples have already gone through the change. And normally the body of the non dragon slayer would give out before the dragon slayer, then once the partner is gone the transformation speeds up

Natsu: And?

Gray: pretty much he is saying you're screwed

Sting: from the connection between you and Lucy this gives you more time before the transformation is complete

Natsu: What happens if the Dragon slayer's body gives out first?

Sting: the non dragon slayer will give out not long after

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* I'm so sorry, Luce

Lucy: it's not your fault

Gray: don't you dare give up pilot light

Natsu: *to Gray* What choice do I have?!

Sting: if you can find a dragon you can save both your life and hers

Natsu: The only dragon I know is Igneel, and I have no way of knowing where he is

Gray: do we know how to find Wendy's dragon

Gray: or even Gajeel's

Natsu: Grandine or Metallicana?

Gray: yeah

Natsu: I don't have the slightest idea. Maybe we cou...ARGH! *starts clutching head*

Lucy: natsu! What's wrong?

Natsu: *grimacing in pain, Lucy can see his canines are growing longer* My... Head... ARGH!

Lucy: natsu *her scar start pounding and she drops to the ground* ARGH IT HURTS

Lucy's eyes change from normal to dragon like, her canines and her nails have grown longer and the scales are slowly appearing on her face and arms*

Rogue: Sting?

Smoke starts to come from Lucy's mouth

Sting: this is good, we get to see a transformation in progress. But what is causing the change you're together

Natsu: *still clutching his head turns to Gray*. His eyes are fully dragon- Gr...ay... GO! NOW! *by the end of the sentence, Natsu's voice has turned into more of a roar*

Gray: go where! I'm not leaving you

Lucy's head snaps in the direction of the cave opening and growls

Natsu's transformation is accelerating, and he's now in the same state as Lucy

Rogue: Sting? Should we do something?

Lucy: (it hurts, stop it, please stop)

Sting: I'm enjoying this but your right.. but what?

Lucy looks in sting and rogue's direction, smoke coming from her mouth

Gray: I don't care but do something

Lucy: (N...N...NATSU) *fire starts forming in her chest*

Sting: Smokey over there needs to calm down. But this is something we haven't witnessed before

Natsu roars and lunges at Gray

Gray: *dodges* what the hell flame brain

As soon as Makarov, Mira, Lisana, Levy, Gildarts, Erza, and Laxus come in, fire explodes from Lucy's mouth hitting sting and smashing him into the wall causing severe burns

Natsu: *smoke coming from his mouth, and he starts forming a fireball* (GRAY! PLEASE!? RUN!)

Gray: oh crap this can't be good

Just before Natsu fires it at Gray, Erza requips her flame empress armour and pulls Gray out of the way

Gray: what are you doing?

Lucy slowly creeps up next to natsu

Laxus: We came to save your arse

Lucy: *smoke pours from her mouth again* (EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE)

Gray: move yours if you don't want it burnt

Levy: What are we gonna do?

Gray: *yells at everyone* move it she's gonna blow again. I say keep dodging till we have a plan

The fire explodes out of Lucy's mouth hitting no one but barely

They start to run, but when Levy and Lisana turn to leave the are confronted by Natsu who's charging up for another attack

Lucy: *she runs towards natsu and gets in his way in between Levy, Lisana and Natsu*

Gray: ice make shield *shields Levy and Lisana*

Natsu goes to fire the attack, but is spear tackled by both Gildarts and Laxus*

Gildarts: Natsu! Come back to us!

Lucy:*she looks at natsu and speaks who's voice sounds barely human* N...N...NATSU...STOP...IT

Gray: Lucy*stunned at her voice*

Natsu: *Roars and charges up another attack* (RUN! NOW!)

Lucy: *she stops and grabs at the head, which is pounding* (NO NATSU STOP. STOP) * she says stop once more but out load but it sounds like a roar has been mixed in*

Gray: this is nuts *turns and runs in for a last stand* Lucy I'm coming

Laxus charges up his own attack and fires it at Natsu. Lucy jumps in the way of Laxus' attack and gets hit

Natsu: (LUCY!) *Roars*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twentieth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy is now back to normal, she lies barely conscious on the ground

Gray: ice make spear *forms a master spear. He runs into cave* Natsu we don't want to fight you calm down *swipes Natsu's legs from under him*

Gray: Laxus you fool

Lucy: *whispers* N...n...

Natsu's condition begins to worsen. He roars even louder*

Sting: this is getting hairy should we step in Rogue

Fire starts coming out of the scales of Natsu's arms

Natsu: (LUCY! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! HELP ME!)

Lucy: *sees Natsu and drags herself to him, she places her hands on his face and uses what magic she has left to heal him* please don't leave me Natsu, not again

Gradually Natsu's roars start sounding more human, more like Natsu screaming in pain

Gray: Luce don't

Lucy: please natsu stop this, please stop *she starts crying*

Sting: shut up fool it's working

Levy: Lucy! Get away from him!

Lucy: STAND BACK

Erza: You'll end up getting yourself killed!

Lucy: I DON"T CARE

Lucy grabs Natsu's face to look at her

Gray: yeah it's working but she is hurting herself doing it

Natsu is still screaming in pain, Lucy can see tears forming in his eyes

Sting: so we're not getting hurt

Natsu: (It hurts! I can't... PLEASE STOP!)

Lucy: (there's only one thing I can think of that will take away his pain) *she lifts her head up and pulls his face closer; she then kisses him this absorbs the pain faster. Tears fill her eyes, but she doesn't stop*

Natsu's screams finally die down; he closes his eyes and he drops down to his knees, where he collapses

Erza: NATSU! LUCY!

Gray: we'll take it from here *turns to Erza* you think you could get him to the guild I'll take care of these arses

Lucy collapses to the ground right alongside Natsu

Makarov: No. Our first priority is Natsu and Lucy. We can handle those two later

Gray: yes sir *goes to help Erza with Natsu* Lisana can you get Lucy

Sting: wait you must know you can't keep these two separate

Gray: we can keep them in separate rooms

Sting: yes, they just can't be too far away from each other

Makarov: What do you know about this?

Gray: not a lot more than we do

Sting introduces himself and rogue and then explains what he told natsu Lucy and Gray

Erza: Based on tonight, how long do they have?

Sting: I would say around 6 months 1 year at the most

-Back at Fairy Tail the next day-

Lisana: how are they

Gray: *notices Sting and Rogue are still around. He speaks to Makarov* What are they doing here sir?

Makarov: They are the only ones that have been able to provide insight in to what's happening. We need their help Gray

Mira: *obviously exhausted from caring for Lucy and Natsu* It is too early to tell. Lucy seems to be in a better condition that Natsu though.

Gray: they know more then there telling us

Makarov: Maybe so. But right now, we should try and get Lucy and Natsu back

Gray: ok but I don't trust them

Lisana: How long until they'll wake up?

Gray: soon I hope

Mira: *sigh* I don't know

In Natsu's room in the infirmary, Gildarts and Erza are watching over him

Gildarts: *looking at Natsu* Still the same stupid little boy

Erza: I agree with you on that. Always putting his life at risk

Gildarts: How are you holding up?

Erza: other than all the stress these two have caused me I'm fine

Gray: *walks in* how's our hot headed patient

Gildarts: Still out of it. How's Lucy?

Gray: don't know yet. I was on my way to see her

Happy: *flies into the room crying* NATSUUU! *starts pulling on Natsu's scarf* NATSU!? NATSU!? YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!

Gray: come on Happy let's go see Lucy

Happy: *crying* I'm not leaving until Natsu wakes up!

Gray: come on Happy it will hurt him more to see you crying over him

Erza: Happy it would be best if you go check on Lucy with Gray

Gildarts: I'll come too; I never thanked her for helping Natsu the way she did

Erza: you guys go I'll stay here

As Gildarts gets up from the chair beside Natsu's bed, his cloak passes over Natsu's hand. He tries to walk out of the room, but he realises that his cloak is caught

Gildarts: *looks back at his cloak only to see it being held weakly by two of Natsu's fingers* Natsu?

Erza: natsu

Gray flame brain?

Natsu: *weak voice* Shut up... icicle breath...

Gray: great your awake *in a fake let down voice*

Erza: shut up Gray

Natsu: *tries to move but winces* argh

Erza: Natsu lie down you need your rest

Natsu: *sigh* is... Is Lucy... Okay?

Erza: she hasn't woken up yet

Natsu: *tries to move again* I have to go see her

Erza: no you don't, you're still in bad shape

Gray: he won't listen

Natsu: *winces while trying to lift off the blanket* I... Lucy... I...

Erza: if you want to see Lucy, I will take you there in a wheel chair. Hold on *takes blanket off and carefully picks Natsu up and puts him into the wheel chair*

Erza: are you ready

Natsu: As ready as I'll ever be

Erza: okay lets go *walks out of the room pushing natsu in the wheel chair*

Gray shadows them but says nothing

Erza enters Lucy's room with natsu, gray, happy, and Gildarts

Lisana: Natsu!? *to Erza* What's he doing out of bed?

Bandages cover Lucy's torso and an iv is sticking out of her arm. A bandage is also wrapped around her forehead

Erza: don't worry Lisana. He wouldn't lie down until he got to see Lucy

Natsu: *grabs her hand* Lucy...

Lucy: (huh where am I)

Natsu: *leans on the bed and puts his forehead on her scars* (Lucy. Please. I need you here with me)

Lucy: (natsu? is that you?)

Natsu: (Yeah. It's me)

Lucy: (it's so dark and cold)

Natsu: (I know it is. But you have to fight it)

Lucy: (please help me)

Natsu: What do you need me to do?)

Lucy: (warmth, I need warmth)

Natsu: *envelops his hand in fire and puts it toward her scars* (Here)

Lisana: *gasps* Gray stop him!

Natsu: **intensifies the heat* (Come back to me Lucy)

Lucy exhales warming the air. Her eyelids flutter open

Lucy: *awake now. Whispers* Natsu?

Natsu: *smiles* Lucy?

Gray: *pushes natsu away from Lucy* stop it you flame brain you're barely hanging on yourself

Lucy: *smiles* thank you*tries to sit up but winces in pain*

Gray: lie down Lucy you both are knocking on deaths door and need to rest

Lucy is breathing heavily because of the pain

Erza: Okay, Natsu. You saw her. Now you need to get some rest

Lucy: natsu

Natsu barely has the energy to look at Lucy, but he does anyway

Lucy: I'm happy you're safe *smiles softly*

Gray uses some black market sleep magic that he bought when natsu started to get real bad on both of them

Mira: *smiles* okay. Now let's get Natsu back to his room

Lucy starts getting really tired

Erza: let's go

Gray: I didn't want to do that but you two left me no choice

Just before Lucy finally falls back asleep, her last sight is Erza wheeling Natsu out of the room)

Lucy reaches out for natsu before she falls asleep

-In the infirmary at the guild hall. -

In Lucy's room.

She is having a night about when they were in the cave. Seeing herself killing her friends and losing natsu

-In the nightmare-

Erza: Lucy! Stop this!

Lucy roars at Erza then attacks her pinning her to the ground

In the next room over, Natsu can't help but notice a weird feeling. He focuses on listening and can hear Lucy tossing and turning in the next room. Making sure not to wake Lisana, who hasn't left his room the whole time, he sneaks into Lucy's room

Natsu: (Lucy?)

Lucy: (no stop, no I don't want to do this )

As Lucy's thrashing gets worse, he carefully climbs into the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her

Natsu: (Lucy. I'm here. It's going to be okay)

Lucy: (Erza please get away, I don't want to hurt you) *as dream Lucy slashes at Erza, Lucy screams in her mind*

Natsu: *places his forehead against her and puts his hand on her scars* (Lucy. You need to wake up. You're having a nightmare)

Lucy jolts awake, covered in sweat and her eyes wide with fright

Natsu: Lucy. It's okay -pulls her into a hug- Just let it out

Lucy: *she starts bawling her eyes out* It was so frightening

Natsu: *stroking her hair* shh... it was just a dream. Everything's going to work out

Lucy: you don't know that, we barely made it last time. What makes you think everything's going to be fine

Natsu: Because I'm not going to let it happen any other way

Lucy: *exhales shakily* thank you natsu

Natsu: It's time for you to get some sleep. I'm gonna be right beside you the whole time. Don't hesitate about waking me if you need it

Lucy: *nods head* okay *lees back down*

Natsu smiles and kisses her forehead

-Meanwhile in the council chambers-

CM: Makarov. We warned you of the consequences of keeping a dragon slayer amongst your guild

Makarov: I am listening to your warning I am not obliged to obey them

CM: You speak as if you have a chance in preventing this from happening again and getting worse. That boy is a monster, Makarov. And what's worse is that this madness has spread to an innocent mage

Makarov: We will do everything in our power to help them

CM: As much as I want to believe you old friend, the council highly doubts that you will be able to. We do not need another dragon appearing in the centre of Magnolia and killing thousands of innocent people

Makarov: Lucy is not a dragon, she is a member of fairy tail and a celestial mage. We have also spoken to two other dragon slayers who have a good idea of how we can stop the transformation

CM: And?

Makarov: we need to locate the fire dragon Igneel

CM: No one has seen a dragon in over 500 years, Makarov. How do you expect to find one now

Makarov: this isn't true, Lucy has seen one about 1 year ago

CM: And you are just telling us this now?!

Makarov: it wasn't of any importance before now

CM: Makarov, anything involving magic and the mages of Fiore is of importance.

-The next morning, back at Fairy Tail-

Lucy is sitting up in her bed in the infirmary reading a book

Lisana: *from Natsu's room, Lucy can hear her through the walls* Natsu?! Mira! Natsu's gone!

Natsu is sleeping next to Lucy. Lucy giggles. Natsu goes to roll over on to his side but ends up falling off the bed, making a LOT of noise in the process

Lucy: Natsu are you okay *reaches down to help him up*

Natsu sits up rubbing his head as Mira and Lisana come barging into the room

Natsu: Well... I need to change my alarm clock

Lucy: do you need help getting up

Natsu: *takes her hand smiling* You couldn't have woken me up before I did that?

Lucy: sorry

Lisana: Natsu... *screams while crying* YOU IDIOT! I JUST GOT YOU BACK AND YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT?!

Lucy: Lisana calm down, it's not like he ran away. He only went next door

Natsu: *approaching Lisana* Lisana... I  
Lisana: *steps back away from him* Don't... DON'T COME NEAR ME

Natsu: *pauses mid-step* Lisana?

Lucy: *gets up out of bed* what's wrong

Lisana: I thought I lost you... You almost attacked Levy and I... you almost KILLED us. *starts tearing up* How can I know if you're still the same Natsu who I hatched Happy's egg with? How can I trust you again!?

Lucy feels guilty because she almost killed Lisana as well, she rest against the wall and puts her hands over her face. Lisana runs out of the room crying.

Natsu: *gulp* Well... Now I guess I know how she feels about what happened

lucy nods but doesn't say anything

Mira: Don't worry about her. She just needs a chance to calm down *smiles* Why don't you two come into the guild hall today? Everyone's been worried sick

Lucy: *looks up* okay

Natsu: I'll wait here *looks at Lucy and tries to smile* I just wanna make sure I don't have a headache from falling off the bed

Lucy: okay *she gets out of the bed and walks out the door but before she leaves she looks back at natsu*

Natsu: Go. I'll be fine

Lucy: okay

Lucy leaves

Natsu: Mira? Are you sure it's okay for me to still be here? After what happened?

Mira: of course, you will always be a member of fairy tail

Natsu sighs and goes to rub his guild stamp, but the skin where it is, is now covered in scales

Mira: and natsu. You will always have your friends. You especially have lucy, she's stuck with you through thick and thin.

Natsu: *looks up at Mira* I guess, but... I just don't like the thought of putting you guys in danger

Mira: we don't mind helping, we're like family natsu, everyone in this guild is like family and families stick together

Natsu: *gets up to leave the room but stops and turns back to Mira before he exits* How long? Do I have?

Mira: from what I heard a year at most

Natsu leaves the infirmary

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the nineteenth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

(In the guild hall)  
Loke: Lucy! Thank god you're okay

Lucy: hi, Loke. Of course I'm okay I'm not as weak as I used to be

Loke: I know that. But it's taken you 2 weeks to recover

Lucy: well I did take a hit from Laxus and I healed natsu, what do you expect

Gildarts: You had us worried. Both you and Natsu

Lucy: I didn't mean to *does the finger thing*

Gildarts: It's okay. We're just glad you two are back to normal *looks over Lucy's shoulder and sees Natsu walking into the hall* Speak of the devil

Lucy looks at natsu and smiles. Natsu looks at Lucy but can't manage a smile

Lucy: *walks up to natsu* what's wrong

Lucy looks at Natsu and sees that he's keeping his hand against his guild mark. Natsu looks away from her gaze

Lucy: natsu I meant it, what's wrong *grabs onto his hand and pulls it away*

Natsu: I... I only have about a year...

Natsu: At the most

Lucy stops breathing momentarily. Her face goes pale*

Gildarts: We can fix this Natsu. There's still a chance we can reverse this

Lucy remembers that sting had said that the non dragon slayer normally goes because the dragon slayer

Natsu: *looks at Gildarts* Admit it though, its very un-fuckin-likely

Lucy: *drops to her knee and starts getting teary* (if natsu has a year, that must mean I have less time)

Gray: *punches down Natsu knocking him down* When did you become so bloody pessimistic flame brain?!

Lucy is crying softly on the ground. Looking at the floor, and the scales on her hands that are left from the last time she changed*

Makarov: What's going on here!?

Lucy: (why, why so little time)

Sting: It seems as if the great and powerful salamander has given up

Natsu: (Lucy...) *holds his hand out to her*

Lucy: *looks up at natsu tears staining her face* (N..Natsu. I'm not ready to die yet, there are still so many things I want to do) *sobbing*

Sting: Such a shame, I figured he would at least try to put up a fight

Natsu: (I won't let you... You're not gonna die)

Lucy: (I don't want to lose you, not again)

Rogue: *lifts up Natsu by his scarf* Hmph. Pathetic

Lucy: *gets up off the ground and grabs onto rogue's arm* Let go off him

Rogue: So you still care about him, even when he's in this state?

Lucy: I don't care what state he's in, he's still Natsu nothing will change that

Rogue drops Natsu at Lucy's feet

Sting: Rogue. Don't make any trouble for us; we were just leaving. Do you want the entire guild to come after us?

Lucy glares at him with her one normal eye and one dragon eye

Sting: *bends down and touches the scales on Natsu's arm as if he's examining them* Last night progressed it much faster than we thought it would

Lucy looks are her hands and forearms which now have scales on them

Rogue: I feel sorry for you girl.

Lucy: why?

Rogue: *points to Natsu* His transformation appears farther along than yours is.

Lucy: (I don't know what to do, why is this happening. someone please help)

Erza: Just tell us what we can do to fix it and then leave

Gray: that doesn't mean anything Rogue we will stop it before they lose it

Lucy bends down to help natsu get up. Natsu shakes off her arm and tries to stand up on his own. Lucy drops her hand to her side and walks off to the nearest table and sits down

Lucy: (I can't seem to do anything right)

Gray: I mean it you two, we will figure this out *looking at Natsu and Lucy*

Natsu: They won't help us. We're gonna have to sort this through on our own

Cana: *guzzles down the rest of her beer* guys if you're looking for a dragon ask the last person who saw a dragon, and ask them what they did to find the dragon in the first place *hic* *glancing at lucy*

Erza: Lucy?

Gray: Luce what did you do to find him

Natsu looks at Lucy hopefully

lucy: *looks up at Erza and Gray* I had to research on where dragons would live, what climates they could with stand and how long they would be in an area.

Natsu: Igneel and I moved around a lot when I was younger. He didn't like staying anywhere for more than a couple of months at a time. He preferred forests or volcanoes though

Lucy: yeah. When it came to actually looking for him it mainly came to chance

Gray: so we work our way out from the island going to all forests and volcanoes

Cana: Lucy you can figure this out, you were the only one to figure out where master mavis' grave was during s rank exam

Natsu: *thinks for a second* Oh yeah... you were too

Lucy blushes and does the finger thing

Gray: I would of found it

Cana: oh really, you and Loke spied on us so lucy could get the answer then you could become an s rank wizard

Erza: Come on Lucy. You can do this

Lucy: I'm not sure I can do it a second time, I wasn't even sure I could find him the first time

Loke: You can do it princess

Lucy: I don't think I can do it such a short amount of time *starts crying*

Gray: believe in yourself

Natsu: I'll hold on for as long as I can. Our priority right now is finding Igneel and getting you better

Lucy: *whispers* but how long do I have

Natsu: Remember what Sting and Rogue said? I'm in a worse condition than you are. I can hold on as long as possible if it means getting you better and safe again

Lucy: *looks up and manages a smile through her tears* and I'll do everything I can to making you better and safe

Gray: and I'll do my best to protect you two from each other while keeping myself alive

Happy: *to Natsu* Does that mean we're getting team Natsu back together?

Lucy looks at Gray with a shocked expression

Natsu: *smiles for the first time since that last incident* Looks like it

Gray: mean nothing offensive just when you two lose control...you really lose control

Lucy: *looks at her scaly hands* (I'm turning into a monster) *starts getting teary*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and the smile vanishes* I know what you're thinking remember Lucy? And you are NOT turning into a monster

Gray: don't cry it's not like your turning blue and hairy your not a monster

Lucy: *looks at the fairy tail member who came to the cave, at the last incident* yes I am I attacked you guys, and I had no control

Natsu: I was worse Lucy. I only came back to myself because of you... *makes her look him in the eyes* A monster couldn't have done that

Lucy: *hugs natsu* thank you natsu

Natsu hugs her back

Gray: yeah cinder butt just about fried us all

Erza: *hits Gray over the back of his head* now is not the time Gray

Gray: *whispers to Erza* well he did

Natsu: It's okay Erza. Gray's right...

Lucy: *stands up* so are we ready to go

Natsu: *smiles and nods* Yeah. Let's go

Gray: I don't blame you, you lost control but yes we were a little over whelmed

lucy: I'll just need to go past my apartment and get my books that I used to find Igneel, and while I'm at it I'll change into something more appropriate *she heads for the door*

Loke: I'll come with you

Lucy: okay. But you'll have to wait in the living room

Natsu: Just be safe

Gray: oh snap

Erza: What, Gray?

Lucy: *looks back at natsu and smiles* okay

Gray: Loke gets shot down

Erza: You really think you should be joking about this?

Gray: why not, a little humour is good at times like this

Natsu: (Lucy, be safe)

Lucy: (okay, I will)

About half an hour later when Lucy returns to the guild and everyone is ready to go. Lucy is wearing her the outfit she wore when she left. Gray walks ahead discussing the use of humour to lighten a situation to Erza

Natsu: Hey... guys?

Lucy: what is it natsu

Natsu: Can we see Romeo and Levy before we go? I want... I need to apologise for what I did to Gajeel and Wendy

Lucy: yeah

Gray: fine with me

Erza: Are you sure? You can always do this after we find Igneel

Natsu: Not really...

Lucy is self conscious of her hands so she hides her hands in her sleeves

Natsu: But it's something I need to deal with if I'm going to be able to stay in control. I can't let myself keep worrying about this

Lucy nods

Gray: I saw that Luce you should be proud of them not many celestial wizards share a un human quality with there partner

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's hand* (It's going to be okay)

Erza: Gray... did you want to think about rephrasing that?

Natsu looks at Lucy's hand and laughs slightly making her look up

Lucy: what, what's so funny

Natsu: We match *referring to his guild mark being covered by scales too*

Lucy: *blushes* yeah we do

Natsu: Do they bother you that much?

Lucy: *shakes head* no they don't, it's just different

Gray: Now Lucy, Natsu understands where I was coming from even if Erza thinks I'm insulting you

Natsu: *losing his temper* God Gray! Just drop the fuckin issue already

Lucy's head drops down and she looks at the floor

Gray: then people get off my case *storms ahead*

Natsu: Lucy, look at me

Lucy looks up at natsu

Gray: *muttering to himself ahead* the point I was getting at was that not many Celestial Wizards share uncommon qualities like scales with their loved ones.

Natsu: We ARE going to fix this. Remember that

lucy: *nods* okay

Erza: If you wanted to see Levy and Romeo; it's best you do it sooner rather than later

Gray goes and finds a big rock to sit on and starts making ice shapes

Rock to sit on*

Natsu: *nods* right *looks to Lucy* Come with me?

Lucy: *to natsu* are you ready

Natsu: I'll have to be

Lucy: *grips Natsu's hand* okay let's go

-At Levy's apartment door-

Natsu: takes a deep breath, his hand inches from knocking on the door

Lucy: you can do it, I believe in you

Natsu squeezes Lucy's hand and knocks on the door

Levy: coming *levy opens the door* huh Lucy, natsu what are you doing here

Natsu: I... I came to apologize. For what happened 2 weeks ago, but more importantly... for Gajeel. I don't care if you hate me, or never want to see me again. But I had to let you know. I'm so sorry Levy *eyes start to tear up*

Levy: I don't hate you, I know you weren't in control.

Natsu: *looks up at Levy* You... you don't?

Levy: no I don't.*gets teary* I cared about Gajeel, but Lucy convinced me that you would never really do that and that you had no control over your actions, and if thats what Lucy says I believe her.

Natsu: I would've thought you hated me... after what I did. I know Romeo does for Wendy

Levy: *starts getting a little angry by that comment* well I'm not Romeo, each person is affected differently. I just needed time and some convincing *glances at Lucy*

Natsu wraps Levy in a hug suddenly

Levy: woah... *smiles then hugs him back*

Natsu: Thankyou

Lucy stands back smiling

Levy: no problem

Natsu: *let's her go and blushes but is still smiling* Haha, well now I feel like an idiot

Levy giggle's and Lucy smiles

Natsu and Lucy make their way back to Gray and Erza  
Natsu: Well, that's a load off my mind. I'd imagine that would've ended differently if you hadn't talked to her before though *looks over at Lucy and smiles*

Lucy: I'm just happy that you're happy

Natsu: I am... Now I can start dealing with this without worrying what Levy thinks of what I did

Gray: we ready to go or do we have another stop

Erza: I've tried contacting Romeo. He seems to have left Magnolia a while ago with the army

Natsu: Oh...

Lucy looks up at natsu

Natsu: I... I guess it'll take some time for me to figure out what to say to him anyway. And it'll do no good to risk me freaking out and attacking him if he starts to attack me. *gives a slight smile*

lucy: yeah

Erza: So? What do you want to do?

Natsu looks at Lucy and squeezes her hand. Lucy looks at natsu and squeezes his hand

Natsu: Let's get this mission started. I can apologize to Romeo when this is all over.

Lucy: yeah. So are we ready to go

Natsu: Let's go

the team head off, travelling to the island where Lucy last saw Igneel. They had to take a boat to get there and it takes a few days

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-second chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

The team is still on the boat, Natsu is standing and leaning over the edge looking like he's about to throw up at any time  
Natsu: ergh... I hate travelling

Lucy: *walks up to natsu and places a hand on his back* It's okay, we're nearly there

An old couple is standing nearby and keeps looking at the scales that Natsu and Lucy have  
Natsu: *hearing them whisper* Hey!? You got a problem or...?! *Pales and has to put his face over the side of the ship again*

Lucy: natsu it's okay, I don't care what they think

Natsu: They... *gulp* They shouldn't stare anyway. Igneel *gulp* Igneel always told me it was rude

Lucy: yeah it is, but seriously natsu I don't care what they think

Erza: Would you like me to knock you out again?

Natsu goes to answer but instead blanches again

Lucy: *thinking to herself.* (Maybe my fire can help like Wendy could help natsu with troia)

Lucy's hands go alight this time purple fire comes out, she puts it near natsu to try help his motion sickness

Mysterious girl: Lucy?!

Lucy: *turns around* huh?

M.G: Lucy Heartfilia, is that you?

Lucy: uh yeah, and you are?

M.G: It's me. Alice

Lucy: Alice? Sorry I can't remember

Alice: I'm not surprised. The last time we saw each other was at the ball your father held after your mother passed

Lucy: oh

Alice: Does this ring any bells? My full name is Alice DeMortaine

Lucy: *remembers the name now* oh Alice, how have you been

Alice: Wondering what happened to you actually. I went to your father's last ball and you weren't there

Lucy: I left, he was *shivers when remembering the abuse he put her through* being unreasonable

Alice: Oh. *sees Natsu* So um... who's your friend?

Lucy: this is my friend Natsu Dragneel

Alice: Is he okay?

Lucy: just some motion sickness

As if on cue, Natsu blanches again

Alice: And... Are you?

Lucy: *goes to natsu* hold on natsu, let's see if this will work *her hands are covered in purple flames and she places then on his stomach which helps the motion sickness, it effects last longer than troia*

Lucy: am I what

Alice: Are you okay? You're all... *whispers* scaly and you have fire on your hands

Lucy: not exactly

Alice: Okay. You have to tell me everything

Lucy explains everything that's happened over the past 3 years

Alice: *pointing to Natsu* So he's the reason for you changing?

Lucy: not completely

Alice: Lucy. He's the main reason. You may be trying to tell yourself otherwise, but you can't fool someone who knows you

Lucy: okay

Natsu: Okay, look lady. I dunno who you are, and I don't care. But you cannot tell Lucy what to do. She's a part of our team and we're gonna stand by her no matter what

Lucy: natsu

Alice: *starting to sound pompous as a part of her upbringing, like she's better than Natsu-*says the beast that's the cause of all this mess

Lucy: Alice, Natsu is not a beast. He may be the cause of what's happened to me, but I don't care

Alice: *grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her away from Natsu*. You're delusional Lucy. Come with me, and leave the riff raff to their own devices

Lucy: let go of me, and if my friends are riff raff, so am I

Natsu: *picks Lucy up damsel-style and leaps away to the top of the boat and away from Alice. He sighs* I hate people like that

Lucy: *giggles* natsu you didn't have to do that

Natsu: Haha, I can drop you back down there if you want

Lucy: *looks down and realise they're really high up* kyaaa, no I'm good

Natsu looks at her and smiles. Lucy smiles the kisses him on the mouth

Suddenly, Natsu's eyebrows twitch

Lucy: what

Natsu: My back just started getting really itchy *starts pulling on his scarf* And are you feeling really hot or is it just me?

Lucy: I feel fine

Lucy looks at Natsu's neck where he's pulling at the scarf and can see that there are more scales than there were before

Lucy: uh natsu

Natsu: *seeing Lucy staring* What?

Lucy: there are scales on your neck

Natsu: No there aren't, the scarf has scales in it. *feels her forehead* Are you feeling okay?

Lucy: *slaps away his hand* I feel fine, I'm positive there are scales on your neck

Natsu: *takes off his scarf so Lucy can make sure. There are scales going from the base of the back his head down all the way to his shoulders now* I'm telling you Lucy, there's nothing wrong

Lucy: natsu there are scales on both your neck and shoulders

Natsu: Lucy, you're going... *reaches his hand back to check, feels them and then freezes*

Lucy: *crosses her arms* I'm going what

Natsu: We need to find Erza and Gray

Lucy: okay. But first a question, how are we gonna get down from here

Natsu: *looks down* Same way we got up

A frightened look appears on Lucy's face

Natsu: *stands up and gets ready to jump* You coming?

Lucy holds onto a nearby pole to help her keep balance. She shakes her head

Natsu: Would you like me to carry you? *holding his arms out to her*

Lucy: uh huh

Natsu: *picks her up and gets ready to jump* You ready?

Lucy: uh huh *clings onto natsu and closes her eyes*

Natsu jumps, carrying Lucy. He lands on the edge of the pool and manages to put Lucy down just before he falls in the pool

Lucy: natsu *reaches out for his hand to help him out*

Natsu grins mischievously, and instead of grabbing her hand grabs her arm and pulls her in too

Lucy: kyaa. *she surfaces the water* Natsu...*she splashes him*

Lucy's clothes are now drenched clinging to her body

Gray: So this is where you two ended up?

Lucy rests her hands on her hips and frowns

Natsu: *grins evilly again* Hey, Luuuuuuuuuuuucy

Lucy: what?

Natsu grabs her shoulders and pulls her under the water with him as he dives

Lucy: *when she comes up she coughing and spluttering* what the hell was that for

Natsu: *laughing* That was for robbing me of the chance to see you 'mature'

Lucy: *blushes* huh

Natsu: Oh you know what I mean

Lucy blushes even redder. She then tackles him into water

Gray: *clears throat* Anyway... I came to get you because the boat is going to be docking soon

Lucy: oh okay. *goes to get out of the water*

Lucy's face is still bright red

Natsu: *rather than using the steps jumps out of the pool with a massive grin on his face* That was sooo worth it

Lucy embarrassed tries covering her chest

Lucy: (I can't believe he just saw me like that)

Natsu: *while walking uses his fire to dry his clothes* Gray. Give Lucy your jacket, you're clearly not wearing it any more

Lucy walking ahead of them arms crossed over her chest

Lucy: (I never thought natsu thought of those sorts of things) *blushes

Natsu: Lucy?

Lucy: what

Natsu starts to tap his head as if to emphasise their connection and that he can read her mind. Natsu grins widely

Lucy: grrr *stomps off angrily*

Natsu: *to Gray shrugging* What'd I do?

Lucy: *calling out to natsu and gray* before we get off the boat, I'm gonna get changed

-lucy in the bathroom getting changed-

Lucy: gah I can't believe he did that, I know he's a guy but since when has he ever thought of me in that way *gets changed into pink top and skirt that reveals her stomach*

Gray: Natsu why did you do that anyway

Natsu: I was just having a little fun and trying to get her to relax

Gray: ya sure, looked like something else to me

Natsu: Come on, Gray. You can't honestly say you didn't like what you saw *poking Gray on the arm*

Gray: cut it out flame brain I don't see lucy in that way

Natsu: Then why are you blushing?

Gray: just shut up, and go apologize

Natsu: *sigh* party pooper. *walks off after Lucy*

Lucy walks out of the bathroom with clean clothes on and her damp hair in a pony tail. Natsu is lying on the bed in the cabin pretending to sleep, he starts making snoring sounds

Lucy: *looks at natsu and shakes her head* (how can he sleep after what he did)

Natsu: (Who said I was asleep?)

Lucy leads in closer to Natsu only to have him open his eyes suddenly and scare her

Lucy: kyaa *falls backwards and lands on the floor*

Natsu: *standing up and offering his hand to her* Want some help?

Lucy: *smacks his hand away* I can get up on my own, by the way I'm still angry about before

Natsu: You gotta admit though, Luce. You were having fun

Lucy: *gets up off the ground* kinda

Natsu: Good. Then what I did was worth it.

Lucy: in what way *blushes*

Natsu: You've been so serious lately. I wanted you to loosen up; this isn't gonna be the end of the world *subconsciously rubbing the new scales* it's just another obstacle to overcome

Lucy: yeah I know, but what I meant was that comment about seeing me 'mature' what the hell was that about

Natsu: *blushes and dose the finger thing* oh... um... well...

Lucy: well what? *crossing her arms*

Natsu: *gulps* you've really...uhh... oh god. I have no idea how to say this

Lucy: say what?

Natsu: The best way I can describe it... is that you've gotten *blushes a really deep red* really... gorgeous

Gray: *gray stands in doorway to the bedroom* so has the hothead apologised yet

Lucy blushes

Natsu: *instantly going back to normal* Icicle breath, do you always have to barge into a room half naked?

Gray: ok *removes pants* how's that

Lucy: *frustrated* every freakin time *barges past gray and stomps out the door*

Natsu: Okay. This time it WASN'T me

Lucy: (I wasn't talking about you)

Gray: she'll get over it

Natsu: *sigh* has the ship docked yet?

Gray: well are you still feeling sick?

Lucy: (note to guys the ship has docked)

Natsu: *standing up and grabbing Lucy's suitcase* Lucy gave me something to help. You ready to go?

Gray: let start looking

Lucy: *is standing on the ship's deck, overlooking the bay , her hair blowing in the breeze*

Natsu: I think you may have left something in your cabin Lucy

Lucy: *notices her suitcase* oh thanks *grabs her suitcase*

Natsu: Hey *points to someone* isn't that Romeo?

Lucy: maybe

Gray: Yeah whys he here

Lucy: maybe he's here with the army

Natsu: What would the army be doing here?

Erza: It doesn't matter. Right now our priority is finding Igneel

Gray: I thought he was dismissed

Natsu starts sniffing the air

Lucy: what's wrong Natsu?

Natsu: Something doesn't seem right. I smell fire... mixed with something else

Lucy: hmm we should check it out

Natsu starts leaning over the rails of the ship's deck, when suddenly the boat gets a massive bump sending him over the edge.)

Natsu: *holding on to the rails* Umm... a little help?

Lucy: hold on *reaches out and grabs natsu arms and pulls him up*

Gray: good one flame brain *helps Lucy pull him up*

Natsu: This is why I hate transport

Lucy: what the hell was that anyway?

Erza: A wave?

Lucy: Natsu what do you think it was

Gray: Hot head what did you see

Natsu: All I know is that it had to be big. I could always dive in and check what it was

Lucy: true, do you need help

Natsu climbing up on the boat rails

Natsu: I should be fine. But hold this *hands Lucy his scarf*

Lucy: okay *holds scarf close to her chest*

Gray: dive dive dive

Natsu: I'll be fine *smiles then turns to Erza and Gray* You guys should check and make sure the rest of the passengers are okay

Gray: okay *runs off*

Natsu takes a deep breath and then dives into the ocean

Lucy stands on the deck of the ship looking into the ocean where natsu dove in

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-third chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: *returning a few minutes later* Everyone on the lower deck was fine, a little scared but fine. Has he come back up yet?

Lucy: *shakes head* not yet

A couple of minutes pass and still no sign of Natsu. Just as Lucy is about to dive in after him there is bubbling at the surface of the water

Lucy: *standing there in her bikini cause she was gonna dive in* Erza come look at this

Erza: What is it? *approaching the rails*

Natsu's head breaks through the water, Natsu coughs

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu: I can't see a damn thing down there. Whatever it was, it doesn't look like it's still here

Lucy: okay

Natsu: It left a nasty dent in the boat though

Lucy: that's not good

Gray: you sure that wasn't your head Flame brain

Lucy: *punches gray in the arm* shut up gray

A few hours later, Team Natsu are resting in a hotel that they rented out for the night, there is still no sign of the thing that attacked the boat

Natsu: ergh *sniff* I hate transport *sneezes*

Lucy: are you cold

Natsu: No. But I don't think all that time in that water was good for me

Lucy: okay

Gray: what has fire lungs got the sniffles

Lucy: seriously gray do I have say it again. Shut up

Natsu: It beats drooling ice

Lucy: *she runs off teary eyed* (that was me when you set that spell off)

Natsu: (Shit!)

Lucy sits in the bathroom, she has locked the door.

Natsu: *knocking on the door* Lucy. It's me can ya... can ya open up?

Lucy she unlocks the door then sits back down on the floor facing the wall

Natsu: *walks in then closes the door behind him* You can hit me ya know? I'm not gonna stop ya

Lucy: I don't want to hit you

Natsu: Then what is it?

Lucy: I don't know *rests her head on her knees*

Natsu: Is it the transformation?

Lucy: maybe, I've just been so emotional lately

Natsu: You've been having nightmares again haven't you?

Lucy: uh huh

Natsu: What was the last one about?

Natsu comes down and crouches down until he's at Lucy's height.

Natsu: Luce? You can tell me

Lucy: I fully transformed, I killed Erza, Gray, Levy and..and..*starts sobbing*

Natsu: And?

Lucy: I killed you. *starts bawling*

Natsu: -looks down at the floor- If it's any consolation... You aren't the only one whose having nightmares

Lucy: *looks up at natsu, tears stain her face* huh?

Natsu: mine are worse though *sigh*

Lucy: what happens?

Natsu: Okay, you know how in your dreams you're aware of what your body's doing and you try to fight it

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: In mine... In mine I'm actually in control; and I enjoy doing it.

Lucy gasps

Natsu: *stands up* So like I said. Mine are worse.

Lucy: *jumps up and hugs natsu tightly* I'm sorry

Natsu: What are you apologizing for?

Lucy: I've been troubling you so much with my problems

Gray: *yells through wall* just don't enjoy it in real life

Natsu: Lucy... *hears Gray* SHUT UP ICICLE BREATH!

Natsu: *turns and looks Lucy in the eyes* Listen to me. YOU are my main concern; nothing is ever gonna change that

Lucy: I'm sick of being so weak. You're always protecting me *looks away from natsu*. I trained for those three years so I could protect you. But nothing has changed, I'm still weak

Natsu: Do you have any idea how much you've done for me? You're stronger than I am Luce

Lucy: those are only small things, nothing I do will ever compare to what you've done for me

Natsu: I'm feeling like myself more and more each day. How is that a small thing?

Lucy: *starts crying* how can you say you feel like yourself when we know we don't have that long

Natsu: You could fight through it last time. I needed you to even start thinking clearly again. Out of the two of us, you're gonna be the one to pull though

Lucy: *looks at natsu* *sniff* really

Natsu: Really

Lucy: then I'll make sure I'm there for you no matter what

Natsu: *smiles but his eyes are watering* I'll stay myself for as long as possible, I promise

Lucy: I know *kisses him on the mouth*

-Outside in the main room-

Erza: *to Gray* Did you notice?

Gray: nope

Erza: Not what just happened to them now. I'm talking about when you helped pull Natsu back onto the boat earlier

Gray: I barely did anything. Lucy is remarkably stronger

Erza: That she is. But even they've had to notice that his time is running out, and fast

Gray: yeah but neither of them will give up

Erza: *sigh* I'm not doubting them. But Natsu's scaling has gotten worse

Gray: Erza are you doubting we will save him

Erza: We still haven't found Igneel. And even then there's no guarantees that he will be able to give us an answer

Gray: you care for him right?

Erza: Of course

Gray: you will stop at nothing to help him?

Erza: Of course not

Gray: and you believe he is worth saving right?

Erza: I know he is

Gray: then there is no time running out, we have to save him. Damn it Erza stay positive

Erza: Gray. You can't deny that you're scared too. And even if we manage to save him, we'll still have to deal with that mysterious stranger that wants him dead

Gray: hell yeah I'm scared, but if I chucked it in every time I was scared do you think I would be where I am now. No I am where I am because I always knew people had my back and they needed me to have theirs. We will deal with him when the time comes

Erza: *looks up at Gray* I can't lose another friend Gray

Gray: *places hands on her shoulders* Natsu and Lucy are going nowhere quickly, for crying out loud he is to proud to let me live longer than him

Natsu: Damn straight I am

Gray: Shut up fire lips. Im talking here

Erza: How's Lucy

Natsu: *sigh* she's fine. Just a little worn out

Lucy wearily walks out of the bathroom

Erza: Lucy, maybe you should get some rest

Lucy: yeah, I'm just gonna go to bed *yawn* good night

Natsu: Night

Erza: *to Natsu* you too Natsu. We need your sense of smell to find Igneel

Lucy wearily smiles at natsu then goes to bed

Gray: Night Lucy

Lucy: night gray

Natsu: What are you guys gonna do?

Gray: don't know most likely get an idea of what's around us

Erza: We won't be long. *pushes Natsu towards the beds* Bed. Now.

Natsu: If you're sure. Night guys

Both Gray and Erza survey the area for 2 hours then go to bed for a big day of dragon hunting *figuratively speaking of course*

-The next morning-

Lucy is the first to wake up, she gets up and prepares breakfast for the team

Erza: You're up early. Couldn't sleep?

Lucy: kinda

Erza: Do you want to talk about it?

Lucy: yeah

Erza: *grabbing the pan off Lucy* You sit down and talk. I'll cook

Lucy: oh okay. Well since the incident in the cave I've been having nightmares

Gray: *walks in* why do I feel like I've walked in somewhere I don't want to be

Erza: What kind of nightmares?

Lucy: where I've completely transformed and I've killed me friends, I knew what was happening, but last night it was different

Erza: What do you mean?

Lucy: last night's dream it's like I'd become sadistic, I would prey on someone they play with them, hacking off limbs severing arteries and watching them slowly die.

Gray walks out and goes and sits outside till breakfast is cooked

Natsu: Well I walked into this room at the wrong time

Lucy: I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that *runs out of the room*

Natsu catches her arm as she runs past him

Natsu: Lucy, this is NOT your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?

Lucy tears start pouring from her eyes

Natsu: Lucy look at me.

Lucy shakes her head

Natsu: LOOK AT ME!

Lucy: *she doesn't look at natsu because over night both eyes have become dragon like* NO,

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's chin and makes her look at him* LUCY!

Lucy: DON'T LOOK AT ME

Natsu: *lets go* Fine. I just thought you knew me better than to think I would care about appearances. *walks towards the door* Come find me when you figure that out. *exits through the door and slams it behind him*

Lucy: *drops to the ground in tears* I'm a monster

Erza slaps Lucy

Lucy shocked. She looks at Erza showing the bright blue dragon eyes

Erza: I don't EVER want to hear you talking like that again. Do you have ANY idea how much this is hurting us? How much it's hurting Natsu? He was up practically all last night watching over you. He fell asleep, having a nightmare right next to you.

Lucy: *gasp* really

Gray: What is going on here?

Lucy: *gets up shakily* I have to go apologize to him *before she leaves she grabs a pair of dark sunglasses that would stop people from seeing her dragon eyes*

Erza: Lucy's being an idiot

Lucy: *runs out side to look for natsu.* (natsu where are you. I'm sorry)

Natsu: (Why are you even bothering to apologize)

Lucy: (I'm scared and confused. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm really sorry)

Natsu: (Just leave me alone)

Lucy: (FINE) *she's runs off and isn't seen for a couple of hours*

A few hours later, Lucy returns to the hotel room to find Erza and Gray looking at maps and trying to determine Igneel's location

Lucy walks in quietly

Erza: Lucy you're back!

Lucy: *hangs the sunglasses off her top* yeah

Erza: Did you find Natsu?

Lucy: no I didn't. I tried apologizing but he wants to be left alone

Gray: I'll leave you girls to talk I got a hot headed salamander to find *leaves to find Natsu*

Lucy: natsu has every right to be mad at me

Erza: I don't really think he's mad. I just think his emotions are getting the best of him

Lucy: (natsu, if you're listening I'm really sorry. I'm not gonna pester you, just letting you know I wasn't thinking properly when I said those things)

Natsu: (Lucy...)

Lucy: (yeah it's me, I do mean it. I'm sorry)

Natsu: ( *sigh* why can't I stay mad at you?)

Lucy: (I don't know)

Natsu: (are you okay?)

Lucy: (yeah, how about you)

Natsu: *sits on a roof in the centre of town. Looking at his nails that have become elongated. (As good as can be expected)

Lucy: * goes to leave and find natsu* (Natsu I need to show you something. It's what I was afraid of you seeing this morning)

Gray: *walks past the building Natsu is on* Natsu, hey Natsu where are you

Natsu: *pushes a pebble off the roof so it falls on the ground near Gray* (I'll come back soon. I just needed a change of scenery)

Lucy: *she stops before she exits the room * (okay)

Gray: *looks up* there you are, you do realise Lucy is trying to find you to apologise and your acting like an arse. Is something wrong apart from what I already know?

Natsu goes to jump off the roof but instead of falling, a pair of wings grow from his back and he glides down. The scaling has just about doubled and Gray can see the claws

Gray: oh crap,

Natsu: That bad?

Gray: no your just further along then I thought. Come on Erza and I think we may know where Igneel is

Natsu: Just hold on a second

Gray: what

Natsu winces as the wings retract into his back again

Gray: ok that's cool flame brain

Natsu: Maybe, but it feels worse than being on that magic extraction machine

Gray: let's head back so we can get you to your father

Natsu and Gray head back to the hotel room, where the girls are waiting for their return. Once Lucy here's the footsteps outside she quickly puts her sunglasses back on

Natsu: Gray?

Gray: yeah what's up fire butt

Natsu: I'm... I'm gonna... *Natsu starts to collapse*

Gray: *reacts and catches Natsu* let's get you to a bed

Erza: *opens the door and sees the guys* Gray? What happened?

Gray: he just felt a little feint let's get him to a bed and I'll explain later

Erza: Lucy, get the bed ready

Gray gets Natsu to bed then goes over what he saw away from Lucy so as not to worry her

Erza: we need to find Igneel, and fast

Gray: I know but do we wait for him to heal or does one or both of us go now?

Erza: We don't know what will happen if they're left alone. But his condition escalated this quickly when they were separated for a couple of hours

Gray: I'll go check that forest we were looking at before let you know what happens, good luck *he leaves and heads to a nearby forest*

Erza: Good luck Gray

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-fourth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-With Natsu and Lucy-

Lucy: *takes of the sunglasses and stands up worried about natsu* natsu *looks at natsu and starts tearing up* I'm so sorry, I'm being so selfish You're worse off than me, but when I freak out you're there to calm me down.

Natsu: Lucy... It's not your fault

Lucy: why are you always so kind to me *both eye's are dragon like now and are blue instead of brown*

Natsu: Because... I just want you to be happy. It was my fault you left and got involved in all of this. How can I be mad at you for that?

Lucy: It wasn't your fault I left, I made that decision, not you and I got myself involved.

Natsu: You wouldn't have had to if this wasn't happening to me

Lucy: that may be true, but if anything would have happened I would have helped in an instant.

Natsu: *sitting up* Luce. I told you. You're my main concern at this point

Lucy blushes

Natsu: And besides. Don't get me wrong I like blue eyes and everything, but you look better with brown

Lucy's head drops down

Natsu: Hey... It's gonna be okay. But in the mean time we can both burn icicle breath to smithereens *evil grin*

Lucy: *giggles* yeah, we can *looks up at natsu. and notices natsu has more scales* natsu are you okay

Erza: *walking in* Lucy? Do you mind if I have a few minutes with Natsu?

Lucy: oh okay *gets up and walks out*

Natsu: *after Lucy left* I take it Gray told you?

Erza: *nods* yes he did

Natsu: And?

Erza: how long are you going to keep this from Lucy?

Natsu: *sigh* As long as I have to. She's emotional enough as it is. This would just make it worse

Erza: *shakes her head* I hope gray finds Igneel soon, this is getting out of hand

Natsu: Gray went after Igneel? On his own?

Erza: yes he did, someone has to look after you and lucy

Natsu: You couldn't wait until I got back?

Erza: no I couldn't, the transformation has already sped up from you and Lucy being separate. And with your condition you're in no way ready to confront igneel

Natsu: Erza! He's my father! I HAVE to see him

Erza: I know that but you can barely stand let alone walk

Natsu looks down

Erza: what is it?

Natsu: *laying back down and turning to face the wall* It's nothing. Go check on Lucy

Erza: okay, just get some rest. *walks out of the room*

Lucy: *talking to Erza* is everything okay

Erza: *smiling as if not to worry Lucy* He's fine. Just a little upset that Gray left to look for Igneel without taking him

Lucy: oh okay, I was just about to start making dinner did you wanna help

Erza: Sure.

Lucy: what do you think we should make

Happy: FISH

Lucy: hmm, sounds good. But that means I gotta go out to get some. I'll be back *grabs her purse. Then goes to walk out the door*

Erza: Lucy wait

Lucy: *turns to Erza* what is it Erza?

Erza: We don't know how safe it is for you to be separated from Natsu. You stay here, Happy and I'll go get the fish

Lucy: okay *sits down on the couch*

Erza and happy leave and shortly after Lucy hears a big thud coming from the bedrooms

Gray: *storms in angry cause it seems they missed Igneel* this is stupid we missed him

Natsu: What the hell?! Again!? Come on!

Lucy: *runs into the bedroom* natsu what is it, what's wrong

Gray: yeah Natsu I searched the entire forest and only found what can only be described as a dragon's bed

Natsu: *rubbing his head* I fell out of the bed again. *looking as Gray* So he wasn't there but there were signs?

Lucy: you seem to be making a habit of this, *reaches down to help him up*

Gray: yeah a huge crater that looked like something big had been there and a lot of burnt trees around it

Natsu: *furrows his eye brows* Igneel tried to make it look like he was never there. He wouldn't have left an area like that

Gray well he's the only explanation I can think of

Natsu: Can you take me where you found it? If it really was Igneel I should be able to pick up a scent *now standing up and leaning against Lucy*

Gray: not till you can stand by your self

Lucy: natsu are you sure you're okay

Natsu: We don't have time to be worrying about me. The scent will fade if we wait too much longer

Lucy: *lift natsu on to her back* then let's

Gray: fine but no running off when we get there

Natsu: *blushes because Lucy is carrying him* Haha, no guarantees

Lucy: I thought you would know Natsu better than that by now Gray

Gray: *guides everyone out and to the forest* there will be a bit of trouble seeing if we don't hurry

Lucy: then why don't we light a torch

Natsu: Why did you smile and look at me when you said that?

Gray: cause you're a walking torch

Lucy: shut up gray

Natsu: Point taken, but this is like us exploiting your ice magic for... I can't think of anything we would use it for actually

Lucy: snow cones

Natsu: Good point. Hey Gray! Make us some snow cones!

Lucy giggles

Gray: *makes three* here I do it often

Lucy: do I look like I can hold a snow cone at the moment

Natsu: Hey! Are you calling me heavy or sumthin?

Lucy: not at all. I wouldn't mind saying that to happy though. For all the times he's called me fat

Natsu: Happy's just protective. Look at it that way

Gray: *approaching the forest* enough arguing we still have a fare way to go and there are stray roots everywhere

Lucy blows a hair thats in her eye

Gray: Natsu how are you feeling think you can walk

Natsu: I think so

Lucy: you sure

Natsu: No harm in trying right?

Lucy: okay *carefully places natsu down*

Natsu: *stands up and starts walking* phew. Looks like we're good

Lucy: *smiles* that's good. So how long until we get there

Natsu: Well, Gray? How long?

Gray: not long now it's just up ahead

Natsu: -starts running ahead- Well, come on ya slowpokes

Lucy: *runs after natsu* I'm coming

Gray: I told him not to do it

Natsu arrives at the top of the hill to see what Gray described before. Lucy follows shortly after

lucy: wow

Natsu: This is the only thing you found?

Gray: *catches up to them* told you what do you think

Natsu: This isn't what I remember Igneel doing... *sniffs the air*

Natsu: But I'm definitely picking up something

Lucy: well that's a good sign

Gray is it enough to follow

Natsu: *sniffs the air again* I'll need time to get familiar with the scent. But if given enough time it shouldn't be a problem

Lucy: okay

Natsu: (This is where I wish Gajeel was still here. He'd be able to pick this up with no problem)

Lucy: *places her hand on his shoulder* ( don't blame yourself. I know you can do this)

Natsu: *walks down to the burnt trees and sees claw marks* Lucy! Come down here for a sec

Lucy: ah okay. *walks down to natsu*

Natsu: Watch this and tell me this doesn't look similar. *slashes his claws on the tree, forming an almost identical set right above the ones already in the tree*

Lucy: yeah it does

Natsu: I'm smelling something familiar, but I just can't place it.

Natsu: *sniffing the air again* I'm smelling fire, definately. But... there's something not quite right about the other smell

Lucy: *scratches head* how so

Natsu: It smells kinda like burnt flesh

Lucy starts feeling sick

Gray: That's just wrong

Natsu looks down at the ground for a second and rubs his hand along the surface. When he lifts it up his palm is covered in ash, but some parts of it are red

Natsu: *hesitantly sniffs his hand and then quickly pulls it away from his nose* It's recent too

Lucy's face goes pale

Gray: Well, flame brain. There's no doubt this was a dragon, and there's no other one it could be than Igneel. Looks like he's a lot more blood thirsty than you gave him credit for

Lucy: Gray, he didn't attack me like this when I saw him

Natsu: *tackles Gray into a tree and then forces him up by the jacket until his feet are off the ground* YOU DON'T GET TO SAY A DAMN THING ABOUT MY FATHER! IGNEEL DIDN'T DO THIS!

Lucy: *runs up to Natsu and tries to pull him off Gray* natsu stop it, calm down

Gray: *looking down at Natsu* Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?

Lucy: shut up Gray. *slaps both Natsu and Gray* I'm so sick of you two fighting *she stomps off into the forest. Sits down on the ground and learns up against a tree. She groans in pain and clutches her head* Gah it hurts so much* her head starts pounding.*

Natsu suddenly drops Gray and starts clutching at his back and pulling off his scarf

Lucy: *pulls her knees up to her chest and cries* my head it hurts so much

Gray: Natsu?

Natsu: Go... find... Lucy... NOW!

Lucy: *she smashes her fist into the tree she is leaning against causing it to topple over. she gets up and wobble over to another tree to lean against* gahh.

The tree crashes to the ground making lots of noise

*lots

The wings start coming out of Natsu's back again and he starts screaming in pain

Lucy lets go of her head and looks at the sky, she screams in pain and as she does she breathes fire into the sky. Setting the nearby trees alight

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-fifth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu: (Lu...cy...)

Lucy: (Nat...su...*groan*)

Natsu: (Just... just focus... on my voice okay?)

Lucy: (my head... it hurts...so much)

Natsu: (I know it does... but please... just focus on me)

Lucy: (*breathes heavily* O...okay)

Natsu: (Atta girl... just focus on me... the pain should go away shortly)

Lucy: (okay...what's happening *pant* to me)

Natsu: (It doesn't...) *screams in pain again, but it comes out sounding like a roar and it scares Gray*

Lucy: (Natsu)

Natsu: (*breathes heavily* Lucy)

Lucy: (what's happening *breathes heavily *groans*)

Gray: Lucy!

Lucy: *drops to her knees and bends over her face facing the ground panting*

Gray: *runs up to Lucy and helps her up* Lucy, you need to come with me

Lucy leans on Gray gripping her head with one hand

Gray: Do you want me to carry you? We need to go to Natsu

Lucy nods

Gray picks up Lucy and takes her to the area where she ran away. Lucy can see Natsu thrashing around on the ground in pain, he scales are spewing fire as is his mouth

Lucy: Natsu

Gray: *still holding on to Lucy* Nothing I say will snap him out of it

Lucy: (natsu I'm here)

Natsu: (L...lu...Lucy)

Lucy: *still gripping her head* Gray put me down

Gray: *looking at Lucy* Are you insane?

Lucy: (yeah it's me) No I'm not I'm the only one who can help him, so put me down

Gray: *puts Lucy down but still holds on to her arm* Just be careful, and don't get too close

Lucy: *nods* okay. (Natsu I'm here)

Lucy slowly walks to Natsu, gripping her head

Natsu: (I... I...I can't...please)

Lucy: (what, whats wrong) *finally gets to natsu*

Lucy notices he has more scales and wings. She shakes it off and focuses on him and how to help him. Natsu suddenly opens his eyes and looks at Lucy, he's no longer screaming but instead breathing heavily, with smoke coming out of his mouth and scales

Lucy: Natsu, what's wrong. Why is this happening

Natsu: *crying from the pain, but Lucy's connection to him is numb and she can't feel his pain any more* I can't...

Lucy: *puts her hands on his face* please Natsu, tell me whats wrong

Natsu tries to reach up and touch her face

Gray: Lucy. We should get him out of here before someone comes to investigate

Lucy: *bends down and picks natsu up* we're getting out of here

Lucy while they run she uses her blue flame to help with the pain from his wings

Natsu yelps in pain as the wings start to retract, leaving bloody and bruised skin where they grew

Lucy intensifies the flames so it numbs where the wings grew

-Back at the hotel room-

Lucy kicks open the door. Carrying in Natsu in her arms

Erza sees Natsu and then looks at Gray and Lucy for answers

Lucy: *lies Natsu down on the couch* Gray can you start explaining, I'm going to get some water and a wash cloth to clean Natsu up *i.e his wounds*

Gray: *to Erza* It happened again

Lucy walks back in with a bowl full of warm water and a white wash cloth. she kneels down on the ground and starts cleaning Natsu's wounds. Natsu winces when the cloth touches his back

Lucy: sorry

Lucy gently cleans the wounds on his back

Erza: Weren't they near each other? How could this have happened again, and worse than it was yesterday?

Lucy feels guilty for leaving natsu

Natsu: (This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper with Gray)

Lucy: (but I knew if I left there would be a chance you would transform again*

Natsu: (It was going to happen eventually. At least with you not there, there was no chance of you getting hurt)

Lucy: (yeah. I just hate seeing you in pain)

Natsu: (I'm sorry)

Lucy: (It's okay) *she bends down and kisses him on the forehead*

Natsu: (I don't know how long I can hang on to myself, Luce)

Lucy: (well no matter what I'll be there, I'm not going to leave you to suffer)

Gray: We investigated the site, and no sign of Igneel. Just a lot of ash and blood

Erza: blood?

Gray: *nods* According to hot head, he smelt a lot of fire and burnt flesh. He touched the ash on the floor and half of his hand was covered in blood when he lifted it again

Erza: how could this happen

Gray: *looking at Lucy and Natsu* I don't know. But is it possible we may be dealing with a rogue dragon here. Like another fire dragon?

Lucy: *looks at gray* another fire dragon,? I thought Igneel is the only fire dragon

Gray: It's possible that there'd be more than one of each type though isn't it? How else could dragons have survived this long?

Erza: We should contact Levy. She may have an idea

Flames engulf Lucy's hands and she goes to heal Natsu's wounds

Natsu suddenly starts sniffing the air which catches everyone's attention

Lucy: huh what's wrong?

Natsu: That smell

Lucy: what smell

Natsu: The one from earlier *sniffs again* I can smell it again

Lucy: what can you smell, remember our sense of smell isn't as strong as yours

Natsu: I knew it was familiar from somewhere, I just couldn't place it

Natsu tries to turn around so he's able to grab Lucy's hand and make sure

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: *quietly* Blue fire...

Lucy: what about it

Natsu: I smelt it at the crater

Lucy: how, I've never been here before

Erza: Natsu how could you smell blue fire when Lucy has never been there. And she's the only one we know who can use blue fire

Natsu: I dunno. *tries to sit up and winces in doing so* But we should go back and investigate some more

Lucy: Natsu you should rest first

Natsu: *winces* I'll be fine... we...just... *Erza knocks him out*

Lucy: *looks at Erza* did you need to be so rough

Erza: Now you can heal him without him moving

Lucy: *nods* okay *starts healing him again*

-In Natsu's head-

A young Natsu is running through the halls of a huge castle holding a lacrima

Natsu: Haha! You can't catch me bro

Zeref: *chases after natsu* yes I will, just you see

Natsu is running with the lacrima, then bumps into a large intimidating man *Their father*. He drops the lacrima and it shatters, releasing the magic within

Natsu and Zeref both go pale when they see what happened and who it happened in front of. They weren't supposed to have the Lacrima and if they ever did something to disobey their father they got beaten up vigorously

Lucy: *seeing what's happening* (huh where am I)

Natsu: *trembling* I'm... I'm... s-s-sorry sir

Lucy: (wait thats natsu)

Zeref: *trembling* I'm so ...v...v..very .ry sir

their father turns to Zeref

Father: Zeref. Leave. Now

Zeref: *looks at Natsu with a frightened face and runs off* sorry Natsu

Father: *cracks his knuckles* Your little brother has broken the rules. We both know what happens when you do that

Lucy: (wait whats he doing.)

Their father slowly approaches Natsu who is terrified and stepping backwards

Father: I warned you not to touch that magic. You may have promised, but you will need to learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher.

Lucy: (wait stop)

Natsu: *trembling* P...please sir *sniff* I'll... I'll never do it again... *sniff* Please...

Lucy: (stop, don't hurt him)

The scene suddenly changes to Zeref bringing their mother to find Natsu, beaten half to death

Zeref: *crying and dragging her along* This way! He's down here!

Lucy: *mentally shaken* (I never knew someone could be so brutal towards their own child)

Mother: I'm coming

Zeref: *crying is now sitting next to Natsu* Natsu...*sniff* I'm so sorry I left you *sniff*

Natsu: *weakly reaches for Zeref's hand* It wasn't your fault... It was my idea

Lucy: (wait that looks like Zeref)

Mother: *gets to Natsu and zeref* Natsu sweetie hold on I'll get you to the nurse

Zeref: *shakes head* I shouldn't have left you

Natsu: *weakly smiles and Lucy sees it's his same smile even after all this* I don't mind. I'm gonna protect you; you're my big brother

Lucy: (he hasn't changed even after all this time)

Lucy wakes up with a jolt, she sits up covered in sweat. She realises she had fallen asleep on the floor after healing Natsu

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-sixth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: *walking back in from observing the crater* Lucy? I thought you'd still be sleep

Lucy: *breathing heavily* (he must be having another nightmare) *places a hand on Natsu's forehead to calm him down* nah I just woke up *looks at Natsu* he had another nightmare and I saw it. It woke me up

Erza: Are you okay?

Lucy: yeah, just didn't expect that to happen

Erza: What did you see?

Lucy: Natsu and his family. Natsu was playing with his brother running around with a crystal lacrima and he dropped it in front of his father. His father almost beat Natsu to death for breaking the lacrima

Erza: Natsu's family?

Lucy: yeah, before he met Igneel. His real family

Erza is about to ask another question, when Natsu in his sleep grabs Lucy and turns over pulling her down with him

Erza: Maybe we should talk about this in the morning *smiles*

Lucy: uh okay *falls asleep in Natsu's arms*

-The Next Morning-

Lucy is still asleep

Gray: AHEM!

Natsu rolls on his side to get away from Gray and ends up on his back, waking him up instantly. Natsu winces and yelps in pain

Lucy: *sits up quickly from hearing Natsu's yelp. Her heard spinning* huh...Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: I just turned onto my back... it hurt... a LOT

Lucy: do you want me to heal you

Natsu: *smiles at her* only if you're up to it

Lucy: of course *smiles back at him and heals his back*

Natsu: *smiles and sighs in relief* Thanks

Lucy: *smiles at him* no problem. I'm happy to help

Erza: Well now that you two are up, how about some breakfast?

Lucy: sounds good

Natsu: *smiles brightly* Awesome. *Stands up and holds a hand out to Lucy*

Lucy takes Natsu's hand and smiles

Later on that day, the team are going over the map of where Igneel could be

Lucy: so we've checked here *points to where the crater is* so where else do we have to search

Natsu: okay, well we can cross off these locations; Igneel didn't like going near places where people could stumble across him.

Lucy: *crosses off areas on the map* so where else

Natsu: Volcanoes, caves and forests are our most likely options. But if it's a forest there'd have to be a lake

Lucy: what about lakes?

Natsu: It's unlikely if the lake had no cover near it. He was always paranoid about being discovered

Lucy: okay *crosses off areas with uncovered lakes* anything else

Natsu: We're looking for somewhere with animals for hunting too. I don't know how long he's gonna stay, but considering how long it took Lucy to find him he's probably changing his location every few months

Lucy nods

Lucy: so where should we start

Natsu: The volcano is probably our best bet. But the question is... can you guys handle the heat?

Lucy: yeah I can, how about you Gray and Erza

Erza: *requips into flame empress armor* Always ready for a challenge

Lucy: awesome, are you up to it Gray?

Gray: I'll just suck on my ice

Natsu: Okay. Let's go

Gray: If he can do it, it'll be a walk in the park *gesturing at Natsu*

Natsu: We're going into my element here. You'll be lucky to last an hour

Gray: yeah and I've been doing a hell of a lot of heat training for similar quests

Lucy: how about me?

Natsu: A recommendation from me. Wear something that won't overheat you. Volcanoes can get hot even for dragon slayer standards

Gray: if it gets to hot you have that clock guy

Lucy: how could you even suggest that Gray. Horologium can feel the heat as well. I don't want him to burst into flames

Gray: then this should be fine *looking at himself realising he has stripped during the conversation*Lucy it was just an idea

Natsu puts his vest on wincing slightly as it touches the bruises

Erza: Let's go

Lucy: *nods* okay

Gray: flame butt if it hurts that much forget the vest

Lucy face palms

Natsu: *ignoring Gray* Erza? How long will it take us to get to the volcano?

Erza: around a week

Gray: fine. I was only thinking of your own comfort not that it affects me, suffer if you want Lizard lips

Lucy crosses her arms. And taps her foot. Then glares at Gray

Natsu: *grabs his bag as well as Lucy's and starts to walk towards the door* Let's go *exits the hotel*

Gray: let's just go

Lucy: wait for me *exits hotel*

The team have been travelling for a few days and are now camping at the edge of a lake in the forest

Gray: I'm going swimming

Lucy: it's been a while since I've been camping *she wriggles her toes in the grass* it feels good

Natsu is already floating in the water  
Erza: *sitting next to Lucy* Have you and Natsu talked about what you saw a few nights ago?

Lucy: *sitting in her bikini* no not yet

Gray makes an ice shark fin and swims up to Natsu

Erza: Why not? Does he even know that you saw it?

Lucy: everything's just been full forward I wanted to let him settle down before I tell him. And I don't think he knows

Erza: It's good to have the old Natsu back though *looks out to the lake and smiles*

Lucy: yeah, it is *smiles brightly*

Gray makes the shark fin larger

Natsu: *opens his eyes and full on slams into Gray, shattering his ice fin* Nice try icicle breath

Lucy giggles

Gray: bout time, but this was more to get a reaction from the shore *smiles at Erza and Lucy*

Lucy blushes

Natsu: *smiles* I'm just glad to see them smiling. It's been a while

Gray: it's been a while but all this is going to be worth it when you get to see Igneel

Lucy: hey Erza do you wanna go for a swim

Erza: No thanks. I'll wait here

Lucy: okay. *slides into the water, which is nice and cool*

Natsu: -smiles when he sees Lucy coming- Hey, Lucy

Lucy: what *afraid he's gonna tackle her again*

Natsu smiles evilly and starts approaching her

Lucy: oh no you don't *starts swimming away*

Gray dives into the water making her think he's coming for her

Natsu: Gray! She's coming your way

Lucy: huh?

Gray: *pops up right in front of her* hiya

Lucy: kyaaa

Natsu sneaks up behind her and tackles her again

Gray: *laughs while he swims away* Lucy you need to be aware around us

Lucy: *comes up coughing, she frowns* hey natsu

Natsu: Come on Luce. Smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile *pulls a massive goofy grin*

Gray: Swim away flame brain

Natsu: *face drops instantly and he starts backing away* Oh, no. Lucy... come on now

Lucy grins evilly and starts chasing after natsu. Natsu starts swimming away from Lucy. She catches up to natsu and tackles him into the water

Gray: *climbs out* Erza isn't it nice just to take a break and have fun. How long has it been?

Lucy: haha gotcha back

Natsu: *comes up coughing* Okay. *smiles* I deserved that

Erza: It's a nice change of pace

Lucy has big bright smile on her face. She starts splashing water at natsu and starts laughing

Natsu avoids the splashes and picks Lucy up damsel-style. He grins evilly

Gray: *stands next to her deliberately dripping on her a bit* the waters nice

Lucy: kyaa. Not again

Erza: I just don't feel like swimming

Natsu: Not quite *jumps up to the top of a really tall tree*

Lucy: *holds onto natsu tight* kyaa

Natsu: *yells loud enough so Gray and Erza can hear* CANNONBALL! *jumps down into the lake*

Lucy holds on really tight as Natsu jumps

Gray: *freezes the splash* didn't get us

Natsu: Umm... Gray... You missed Erza

Lucy is coughing when she surfaces the water

Natsu: *looking down at Lucy who is still in his arms* I didn't scare ya too bad did I?

Lucy frowns at natsu. But once she see's Erza drenched she starts laughing

Gray: sorry Erza I thought I made it big enough

Lucy: *blushes once she realises she's in his arms in just a bikini*I'm fine *face still red*

Natsu: *carries Lucy to the shore and puts her back on the towels the girls set up* So, What's the plan now?

Lucy: give me a minute I need to dry off *she gets up and moves slightly away from everyone. Her body goes alight which dries her off. She walks back and sits down*

Natsu: THAT is never gonna get old

Lucy: what

Natsu: You . Using fire.

Gray: He already thought you were hot stuff,

Lucy blushes deep red. Natsu instantly goes red

Lucy: (is it true)

Natsu: (Yeah...)

Lucy: (thanks. btw I.. think the same about you) *she smiles*

Natsu turns an even darker shade of red. Lucy giggles. Natsu closes his eyes then takes a deep breath. He pauses mid-breath and starts sniffing the air

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: It's that smell again

Gray: wasn't me

Lucy: he means the fire gray

Natsu: It's not that. It smells just like that crater

Lucy: do you wanna check it out?

Erza: We have a few days before we'll get to the volcano. So there's time

Natsu: We should check it out. I only just picked up the smell

Lucy starts pulling on her clothes

Lucy: *finished changing* okay are we ready to go

Natsu: *starts running ahead* If you guys wanna join me, you'd better hurry up

Gray: let's go, no point me changing I'll be naked in a minute

Lucy runs after natsu

Erza runs after the team

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-seventh chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy:*yells out to Natsu* so where is this smell coming from

Natsu: Is that...? It's coming from straight ahead! We gotta hurry!

Lucy: okay *speeds up*

They arrive at the scene to see a big creature attacking a group of travellers. Two are already dead and burning on the ground, the three still alive are a young woman and two small boys

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! *tries to knock the creature away but it just causes it to turn its head away from the travellers*

Lucy: what is that thing?

Erza: I don't know. I've never seen one of those near Magnolia

Lucy prepares to fight, her fists engulfed in blue flames

Natsu: I'm all fired up. Let's do this! *fists engulf in flames*

The beast goes to charge at the travellers again.

Lucy: *jumps in front of the beast* leave them alone

Natsu: *sees the beast start to grow horns* Lucy! Duck!

Lucy ducks out of the way

Gray: ice make axe *starts swinging*

Natsu: *charges head on against it, stopping it from moving any further but he's struggling to hold it in place* Rgh!

Lucy stands next to natsu to help hold it back while Gray cuts the head off

Natsu: *panting* What... the hell... was... that?

Lucy: *panting as well* I...don't...know?

Gray: it looks kind of reptile

Erza: *to the travellers* Are you okay?

Lucy: It had freakin horns

Natsu looks at the travellers and sees that the kids are terrified and the one of the little boys is looking at the burning corpses

Natsu: Gray! We gotta deal with these first. *takes his scarf and wraps it around the kid*

Natsu: Hold on to this for me for a sec yeah? I'll be right back *smiles*

Lucy: what should we do, they look terrified

Natsu: You take care of them this'll just take a sec. *Takes his blanket out of his pack and walks towards the flaming corpses*

Lucy: *nods* okay *stands with the boys and gives them a hug to calm them down*

Gray: *helps Natsu* do you think these are their parents

Natsu: *covers the body with his blanket*

Natsu: It's likely. I'm just glad we got here in time to save them

Lucy: we can't just leave them here

Erza: We won't leave them here. But we should at least accompany them so they don't get attacked again

Lucy: yeah *she lifts one of the boys onto her back*

Gray: what should we do with them?

Natsu: We should bury them

Lucy: yes we should *put the boy down, and pulls out Virgo's key*

Lucy: open gate of the maiden, Virgo

Virgo: yes princess, is it time for punishment?

Lucy: *face palm* no Virgo I'm not going to punish you, *whispers to Virgo* I need you to dig two graves for me, there were two travellers killed, and we want to give them a proper burial

Virgo: as you wish princess

Natsu: *whispers to Gray* When we move the bodies we have to be careful. That thing used blue fire and I'm not sure the forms of the ashes will hold up much longer

Virgo: *comes back after digging the graves* is that everything princess

Gray: *whispers* I could freeze them a bit so we can move them

Lucy: yes. Thank you Virgo, you can go back now. *Virgo fades back to the celestial spirit world*

Natsu: Just don't make it obvious and be sure to remove the spell when we're done. We don't wanna scare these kids any more than they already are

Gray quietly freezes the bodies so the boys don't see. Lucy goes to the kids and hugs them making sure they don't see what gray and natsu were doing

Natsu: Okay, we need to move carefully

Gray helps Natsu move the bodies then unfreezes the bodies

Natsu: *walking over to Lucy and Erza after the bodies have been buried* How are they holding up?

Lucy: they're just shaken up, I think we need to move from here

Gray: well Natsu is this THING what you smelled

Natsu: *bending down and picking up the kid he gave his scarf to and putting him on his shoulders* Gray, now isn't really the time to talk about it

Gray: fine but we could lose the trail

Lucy picks up the other boy and puts him on her shoulders

Natsu: The scent isn't going anywhere. But we have to get these kids somewhere safe

Gray: nowhere is safe without a guardian

Lucy: *nods* where should we take them

Natsu: *holds his hand out to the young woman who was with the kids* Hi, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel

Erza: And I'm Erza Scarlet

Gray: we can't do that either it is more dangerous with us, just look at what you two are going through Lucy

Natsu: *turning to Gray* that's what you and Erza are here for isn't it?

Lucy: I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

Gray: and I am Gray Fullbuster

Young woman: My names Jennifer. And those are my brothers, Caleb *On Natsu's shoulders* and Damon *On Lucy's*

Lucy: hi

Gray: *to the boys* nice to meet you, everything will be alright from here on *puts on a brave face*

Jennifer: Thank you. If it weren't for you we'd be... *starts crying into Natsu's shoulder*

Natsu starts blushing. Lucy gets slightly jealous, but then shakes it off

Erza: We'd like to accompany you to the nearest town, if that's alright

Lucy: are any of you hurt?

Jennifer: I don't think so. *looks at Natsu and smiles* You arrived just in the nick of time

Gray: I'm going to look ahead *walks ahead and see they are close to the next town*

Lucy frowns

Natsu: It wasn't just me *looks at Lucy and smiles* Lucy and Gray helped out too

Lucy smiles at natsu

Jennifer: I can take Caleb if you'd like. You must be tired after fighting that monster

Natsu: I don't mind. Gray! How far?

Lucy continues walking letting Damon play with her hair. Not too far behind, Caleb is talking to Natsu about his magic

Caleb: so natsu, what magic do you use

Natsu: I use a special, rare kind of magic. It's called dragon slayer magic

Caleb: *claps his hand in excitement* so cool. What can you do

Natsu: *smiling* I can use fire like a Dragon. I was raised by one you know

Caleb: awesome

Natsu: You know that girl Lucy? The one carrying Damon?

Caleb: oh the blonde girl. Yeah I know her

Natsu: Well, she can summon spirits with her keys. She's what's called a Celestial wizard

Caleb: that's pretty cool, but not as cool as dragon slayer magic

Natsu: *whispers* she can actually do both

Caleb: do both?

Natsu: yep

Caleb: cool, so what can she do. I know dragon's breathe fire but can she do anything different

Natsu: Do you want me to show ya? I think it's time for a break anyway

Caleb: yeah I wanna see

Natsu: Okay. Hey? Lucy? You wanna take a break

Lucy: oh uh yeah, a break sounds good

Natsu: *to Caleb* Okay, the first thing dragon slayers can do. Is eat fire

Caleb: cool

Natsu: Lucy! Throw me a fireball

Lucy: oh okay *flames engulf her hand and she throws the blue fireball at natsu*

Natsu: *eats it all in one go and then smiles* oh, that felt good

Lucy blushes then smiles

Caleb: cool what else can you do

Natsu: Watch my hand *holds them in front of Caleb*

Caleb: okay

Natsu engulfs his hand in flames

Caleb: wow

Natsu smiles and extinguishes the flames

Caleb: cool, is there anything else you can do

Natsu: You said dragons can breathe fire right?

Caleb: yeah

Natsu: Well *turns around so the flames won't hit anything* FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Caleb: *his mouth drops open* AWESOME!

Natsu: *grins widely* Haha, I guess

Caleb: so what can Lucy do?

Natsu: -bends down to Caleb's height- You could always go over there and ask her

Caleb: okay *walks over to Lucy*

Lucy is sitting on the ground playing with Damon and Plue

Caleb: Lucy?

Lucy: *looks at Caleb* yes

Caleb: Natsu was telling me you could use dragon Slayer magic... I was wondering...

Lucy: you were wondering what?

Caleb: Can you show me what you can do?

Lucy: oh, okay. *looks at Plue* Plue you stay there with Damon

Lucy: so what do you wanna see?

Caleb: Can you do anything that Natsu can't?

Lucy: ah yeah. First of all my fire looks different than Natsu's

Caleb: *opens his mouth slightly* What do you mean?

Lucy: my fire is a different colour and is hotter

Natsu: I've been using my magic for longer though. Lucy is still learning

Caleb: But... I thought you said you were raised by a dragon

Lucy: *looks at natsu* oh natsu

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy then looks at Caleb* I was. Lucy only started her dragon slayer magic training recently

Lucy: *smiles at natsu* he's right, I don't really know that much at the moment

Caleb: But Lucy can do things you can't?

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy* Yeah. And it really comes in handy for fighting monsters

Damon: *looking up* You guys fight monsters?

Lucy: *smiles at natsu* Yeah we do

Caleb: Can we see your fire, Lucy? Please?

Lucy: okay. *blue flames engulf her hands*

Caleb and Damon: WOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH

Lucy giggles

Damon: Can you do anything else?

Lucy: oh and I can do this *the flames go from blue to purple, this flame helps with motion sickness*

Natsu: Lucy's flames have the ability to heal people as well

Caleb: Awesome *he and Damon break out into big smiles*

Lucy smiles back at them

Lucy: was there anything else you wanted to see

Damon: Can we see you summon some spirits?

Lucy: okay. What kind of spirit do you want to see?

Jennifer: *pulls Damon and Caleb away from Lucy and Natsu* That's enough boys. It's time to have some sleep.

Caleb: Nawwwww. But sis!

Lucy: wait I have idea of how to get them to sleep, but they can see one of my spirits

Jennifer: *flatly* that's fine thanks. Bye Natsu *smiles at him and then drags the boys off*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

so what did you guys think.


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy: hmph

Erza: Looks like someone doesn't like you Lucy.

Caleb runs back to Natsu and tugs on his sash

Natsu: *turns to Caleb* What's up buddy?  
Caleb: I still have your scarf *holds it out to Natsu*

Natsu: *smiles* Why don't you and Damon hold on to it for tonight and I'll get it off you in the morning?

Lucy smiles at Caleb and Natsu

Caleb: *eyes light up and he hugs Natsu* Thanks Natsu *he runs off*

Lucy giggles

Natsu: What?

Lucy: I never knew you were so good with kids

Natsu: *blushes slightly* whattya mean?

Lucy: they were hanging all over you, and they were so happy

Natsu: and?

Lucy: and what?

Natsu: nothing; you just seemed a bit surprised when you said it.

Lucy: well.. um... never mind *walks off blushing*

Natsu: -to Erza- what was that about?

Erza: *knocks him on the head* it's obvious stupid

Natsu: hey! You didn't have to hit me. And seriously, what was that about?

Erza: natsu, haven't you noticed the way lucy acts around you

Natsu: she's been more emotional... But I put that down to the transformation

Erza: I don't think it's that Natsu. When you we're unconscious after being strapped in that machine Lucy said she loves you, right after she tried to revive you

Natsu: *subconsciously put his hand on the same place where Lucy revived him* She really did that?

Gray: yeah she did Cinder butt

Natsu: *smiles* I take it I was really in really bad shape after being on that machine?

Gray: you were knocking on deaths door

Natsu: I think I was actually walking through it

Erza: she used pretty much all her magic to save you

Gray: And even then it barely worked.

Erza: but she wouldn't stop until she knew you were okay

Natsu: Okay, I get that. But what was with the statement about me being good with kids

Erza: *face palm* natsu, at this age most girls would like to settle down and have a family. Put together the fact she said I love you and that information it should be obvious

Natsu:... ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Erza: you see what I'm getting at now?

Gray: little Natsu's, oh save me now

Natsu: *blushes* yeah

Erza: good. *knocks gray on the head*

Gray: *rubs his head* Ouch!

Natsu: I'll take the first watch. You guys get some sleep

Erza: okay, just be careful. Wake us up if there are any problems

Natsu: Will do *smiles*

Lucy is sitting on top of a hill looking up at the sky

Lucy: *commenting on the stars in the night sky* it's so beautiful

A little while later, Lucy comes down back to the camp, and sees Caleb and Damon have snuggled up to Natsu and fallen asleep. The dragon slayer is smiling in his sleep. Erza is currently on watch

Lucy: hi Erza.

Erza: Hi Lucy

Lucy: how's the watch going?

Erza: Uneventful. I'm sure Natsu would wake up if he smelt anything anyway

Lucy: okay *sits down on the ground next to Erza*

Lucy sighs

Erza: Hmm? Something wrong?

Lucy: oh not really.

Erza: Then why would you sigh like that?

Lucy: my heads just been aching a little lately *rubbing her head* It isn't painful, just annoying. And for some reason I can smell things I've never smelt before

Erza: When did that start?

Lucy: when we were at the crater, my head starting hurting really bad. And since then I've been smelling things and my head aches

Erza: Maybe you and I should get some sleep. It's time for Gray's watch anyway

Gray walks over groggily

Lucy: *nods* okay *lies down to go to sleep*

-The next morning-

Lucy is still fast asleep

Gray: Caleb! Damon! Leave Natsu alone!

Natsu is telling the boys about the missions at Fairy Tail... Well, the kid friendly ones

Caleb: No way ice fairy. Natsu's way more awesome than you *sticks his tongue out at Gray*

Lucy wakes up and rubs her eyes

Gray: fine but he is also taking over look out, I'm going for a walk to stretch my legs

Damon: *rubbing his hand along Natsu's arm scales nervously* But it's morning

Gray: and Lucy and Erza are asleep

Lucy: Gray shut up. You're going to scare them, and no I'm not asleep

Damon: *smiles at Lucy* Good morning Lucy *Lucy notices what Damon's doing*

Lucy: *smiles back* good morning to you to Damon *gets up and stretches* well I'm gonna get some fire wood so I can start making breakfast

Natsu: You want some help?

Caleb and Damon: Can we come too?

Lucy: okay you can come, this way you can see one of my spirits at work

Jennifer: *looking nervous* Are you sure it's okay?

Lucy: I promise they'll be safe, if my spirits do anything wrong I'll send them right back

Lucy: *pulls out golden gate key* open gate of the bull, Taurus

Taurus appears in a puff of smoke

Damon: WOOOAH

Taurus: Lucy you have nice boobs...Oh where did these kids come from

Lucy: *face palm* Taurus behave. We're escorting these kids to the nearest town. But at the moment I need you to chop down a tree for some fire wood

Taurus: anything for you my fine bodied master *trying to behave*

Lucy shakes her head in embarrassment

Caleb: Dragon slayer magic is cooler

Taurus chops down the closest tree away from lucy and chops it into easy to carry chunks

Lucy: unless you want to see my strongest spirit, *turns to Taurus* thank you Taurus you can go back now *sends Taurus back*

Damon: Yes please

Lucy: *smiles* okay, open gate of the lion, Leo

Loke appears in a puff of smoke

Loke: You called, princess

Lucy: uh yeah. Can you show Caleb and Damon what you can do.

Loke: Who are Caleb and Damon?

Caleb: pft! He's just a guy in a suit

Lucy gestures to the Caleb and Damon

Lucy: you haven't even seen what Loke can do

Loke: I'd be happy to. But I don't know what to do

Natsu: I'll spar with ya

Caleb: *face lights up* Really?

Natsu: If it's okay with Lucy

Lucy: I'm fine with it

Loke: okay but first off Lucy, Caleb and Damon cover your eyes

Caleb: Why should we?!

Lucy: *realising what move Loke was going to use first* I would suggest you do as he says

Natsu: Alright! I'm all fired up! *grins and gets into a fighting stance*

Loke: *gets into his battle stance* lion brilliance *the area lights up stunning natsu because the light is so bright*

Natsu: *blinks a few times, then sniffs the air for Loke* FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST

Loke: regulus impact * a lion shaped blast comes from loke's first*

Natsu: *Bends over backwards and manages to dodge the attack* FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Loke: regulus blast *uses this to protect himself from the fire*

Natsu: Looks like all that time in the spirit world hasn't dulled your skills Loke

Loke: *smirks* not at all

Damon: Wow! *mouth hangs open*

Lucy smiles

Loke: is there anything else you need me to do for you princess

Lucy: no Loke, you can go back now

As Loke vanishes

Loke: until next time princess

Natsu: That was fun

Lucy: yeah *smiles at natsu*

Caleb: I still say Dragon Slayer magic is better

Frustrated Lucy walks off carrying the logs of wood and starts lighting the fire with her blue flames

Damon: Caleb! Why would you say that!?

Caleb: *pouts* I... *gets picked up by Natsu* HEY!

Natsu: I'm taking you to Lucy and you're GOING to apologize

Lucy kneels down in front of the wood she has set up. She gently blows fire onto the wood until it catches alight. She starts preparing the bacon and eggs for breakfast

Natsu: *approaches Lucy and sets Caleb down* Go on

Lucy starts dishing up the food

Caleb: *looking at the floor* Lucy?

Lucy: *turns to look at Caleb* yeah

Gray: looks like I returned in time

Walks around a tree into sight

Caleb: I'm... I'm sorry

Gray: are you ok Lucy

Natsu: *turning around* What took you so long?

Lucy: *her frown disappears. She gets up and goes to Caleb and bends down to his level* it's okay, just next time when saying that sort of thing you shouldn't say it when they're right there

Lucy: gray I'm fine

Caleb: *sniff* okay

Lucy holds her arms out for a hug. Caleb looks up at Natsu  
Natsu: It's okay

Gray: sorry about taking so long I just got caught up in my walk and wandered a bit far

Erza: Did you come across a town?

Caleb hugs Lucy

Lucy: *hugs Caleb. When she pulls away she smiles at him* come on cheer up. I've made breakfast if you want some

Caleb: *smiles* Yeah

Lucy: um, just wondering but where is happy. I've got some raw fish for him

Natsu: Last I saw Happy was... back at the lake

Lucy starts handing everyone a plate of bacon and eggs

Lucy: I wonder where he is now

Gray: *to Erza* nope just a whole lot of trees and birds

As if on cue, Happy comes flying through the trees and with sheer force knocks Natsu over onto his back making him wince

Lucy: happy be careful

Gray: how did your fishing go Happy

Happy: I came back and you guys were gone. How could you leave me like that!?

Damon and Caleb: A talking cat?!

Lucy: *goes over to grab the raw fish she bought* I'm sorry happy, will this cheer you up *hands him the fish*

Happy is trying to pull off a mad face but it's not very convincing  
Natsu: And if the fish doesn't work, can you at least get off my chest

Lucy: come on happy, hop off natsu


	29. Chapter 29

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the twenty-ninth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Jennifer: *sees Happy and screams* Damon! Caleb! Get away from it

Lucy: woah calm down, he's our friend

Happy: *cowers behind Natsu* Wh..What did I do?

Gray: he's harmless

Lucy: happy wouldn't hurt a fly

Natsu: Okay. Everyone just needs to calm down and eat some breakfast. We'll all feel better afterwards

Lucy nods

Gray: aye

-after everyone has started eating-  
Erza: How far away is the nearest town

Natsu: According to the map we have, it may take us a few days. And I think it's on the way to the volcano

Gray: the forest eases up further in but has plenty of cover so we can rest tonight at the opposite edge of that area

Jennifer: Why would you want to go to a volcano?

Lucy: (should we tell her)

Natsu: (We shouldn't. It'll make unnecessary trouble for us if she tells people)

Lucy: (okay)

Happy: We're going to go find a dragon

Lucy covers Happy's mouth

Caleb: *looks at Natsu* A real life dragon!? That is so cool!

Lucy rubs the scar from Igneel, she is wearing a top that reveals her scar

Natsu: (I'm gonna go for a walk. You wanna come with?)

Lucy: (okay)

Natsu: *to Gray* I need to clear my head. You can hold down the fort? *Natsu is wearing his Scarf again*

Gray: sure flame slinger *the only compliment gray has given him in a while*

Lucy gets up to go with natsu

Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and walks off into the forest

Natsu: What haven't you been telling me?

Lucy: what are you talking about?

Natsu: You're not acting like yourself. You haven't been for a while. I don't think Erza, Gray and Happy have noticed but I have

Lucy: *frowns. Then it fades* I saw one of your nightmares the other night. And since we went to that crater my heads been aching and I can smell things I've never smelt before

Natsu: One of my nightmares?

Lucy: yeah, you and your brother were running around with a crystal lacrima, you dropped it and it broke. Your father then beat you badly you almost died. *starts getting teary*

Natsu: Lucy. Igneel never beat me

Lucy: I'm not talking about Igneel

Natsu: Who are you talking about then?

Lucy: remember that photo you showed me

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy: well the man in that photo, you called him father and then he beat you

Natsu: ...

Lucy: and your brother

Natsu: My brother?

Lucy: yeah, he was there to. After you broke the lacrima and your father beat you he ran off to get help. I also found out his name

Natsu: Lucy, I can barely remember anything before I met Igneel

Lucy: the boy with black hair in that photo you showed me. He's your brother. And the woman in the photo was your mother. Your brother's name is Zeref

Natsu: Zeref? *starts to laugh* As in most evil wizard ever Zeref?

Lucy: *frowns* I'm serious, your brother's name is Zeref

Natsu: *smiles* Luce, that's impossible. You know how old Zeref is. Do I look like I could be that old?

Lucy: I knew you would say that. This why I didn't want to tell you. *goes to walk off*

Natsu: *grabs her hand* Lucy wait

Lucy: what

Natsu: Why didn't you tell me after it happened?

Lucy: I was frightened

Natsu: Of what?

Lucy: of how you'd react

Natsu: Lucy, I... *furrows brows and starts sniffing the air again*

Lucy: what is it *starts sniffing but her sense of smell isn't strong enough yet*

Natsu: Igneel. *lets go of her hand and then runs off in the direction of the scent*

Lucy: wait natsu *runs after him*

Natsu: IGNEEL!

Lucy is still running after natsu, as she's running her scar tingles the closer they get to their destination

Natsu: *runs as they approach a cliff* IGNEEL ANSWER ME!

Lucy stops running and stands next to natsu

Natsu: *panting* He's here! I know he is! IGNEEL!

Lucy: I can tell *clutches her scar*

Natsu starts approaching the end of the cliff

Lucy: Natsu wait

Natsu: He's here! *turns around to face Lucy, smiles and then falls backwards*

Lucy: no Natsu

Igneel: (Lucy... why did you bring him here?)

Lucy: (I didn't)

Igneel: (You should have stopped him. I do not wish for him to see me like this)

Lucy: (what do you mean?)

Igneel: (It has been many years since I have seen my son. And those years have not been kind. I have experienced many battles and I fear he will no longer see me as the same dragon)  
Natsu: *still shouting over the cliff* IGNEEL!

Lucy: Natsu stop

Nastu: IGNEEL! IGNEEL PLEASE!

Lucy: *tearing up* NATSU STOP!

Natsu: *turns back to Lucy* Luce?

Lucy collapses to the ground

Natsu: *runs over to her* Lucy!

Lucy: natsu, you can't see Igneel *grips her head from all the voices in her head*

Natsu: *swallows, but picks her up* You can tell me why not later. Let's get you back to the camp

Lucy: okay *gripping her head *

Natsu: *yelps in pain as the wings form from his back again* Let's... Let's go

Natsu flies Lucy back to the camp as fast as he can go

Gray: Erza I wonder why they have been gone for so long

Lucy: so many voices, in my head it hurts

Natsu: Just hold on *wraps the wings around the both of them and they fly and forcefully land at the camp site*

Lucy is breathing heavily

Erza: Natsu! Lucy!

Lucy groans in pain. When the wings grew again, they put holes in Natsu's vest. Natsu is still holding on to Lucy but barely conscious through the pain

Natsu: Gr...ay... Er...za... Help... *the wings start to retract again and Natsu starts passing out*

Gray: Natsu *rushes to him* we need to hurry

Erza: I'll take Lucy. You take him

Jennifer: What's happening to them?

Gray: we don't know but it is bad

Natsu starts closing his eyes and his breathing drastically slows

Lucy: gah. My head, so many voices

Gray: you three want to step back

Erza: Lucy drink this. *gives her a potion for headaches that Mira made*

Caleb: Are Natsu and Lucy gonna be okay?

Gray: they will be if we act fast

Lucy drinks the potion. She starts feeling better, her breathing slows

Erza: *whispers to Lucy* Natsu's wings are back

Lucy: what? *suddenly sits up, causing herself to feel dizzy*

Natsu is breathing really fast from the pain

Erza: Take it easy, Lucy. He's calming himself down, and the wings are slowly retracting

Lucy: I need to help him

Gray: this burst wasn't too bad

Lucy: *gets up and walks to natsu* Natsu hold on I'm coming

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* You... okay...?

Lucy: yeah, my head hurts a little but that's it. Are you okay?

Natsu: I... -wings retract sharply- rgh!

Lucy: *kneels down next to natsu and starts healing him. numbing his back*

Natsu: *smiles* Looks like I'll need a new vest

Lucy: yeah, I think so

Erza: How did this attack start?

Lucy: natsu could smell Igneel, we ran and we came to a cliff. Then I started hearing Igneel in my head

Erza: How long ago was that?

Lucy: um about 3 hours ago

Gray: you could smell him and followed it and it led to a dead end?

Natsu: It lead us to a cliff

Damon: Who's Igneel?

Lucy hangs her head down. Knowing she can't tell them that he was there

Gray: but no Igneel

Natsu: *tries to sit up* No Igneel

Caleb: Is Igneel the dragon Happy said you were looking for?

Lucy doesn't know whether she should tell them that Igneel was there

Jennifer: I'm gonna take your silence as a yes

Gray: Well it's complicated

Jennifer: You guys are delusional. All the dragons are gone. No one's seen them for centuries

Caleb: But Natsu was raised by one

Lucy unconsciously rubs the scar Igneel gave her a year ago

Erza: Natsu, should you be standing right now?

Gray: *at Jennifer* he's as real as you and me

Caleb: Can we see him?!

Lucy gets up and starts walking towards the trees

Jennifer: *follows Lucy* Where do you think you're going?

This gets everyone's attention

Gray: *scratches his head* well...

Lucy: I need some alone time. I have some things to think about.

Natsu: *bends to Caleb's height* It's a little complicated

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	30. Chapter 30

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirtieth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy continues walking

Caleb: But I wanna see a real life dragon!

Lucy walks out of the clearing

-With Lucy-

Lucy: *once she gets to the area Natsu and Lucy spoke, she inhales deeply breathing in Igneels scent. She follows the scent to the cliff* Igneel, it's me Lucy

Igneel: (Foolish girl)

Igneel: (What are you doing here?)

Lucy: (I need help)

Igneel: (I gave you my help)

Lucy: (the transformation is proceeding a lot faster, and I have no idea what to do)

Igneel: (What do you mean?)

Lucy: (he's been having horrible nightmares. And he's got scales all over his arms and shoulders, he's even gotten a pair of wings)

Igneel: (He seems to not be the only one affected)

Lucy: (yes, I've also been affected. I have scales on my forearms and hands. But my eyes are completely dragon like and I can use fire magic, including breathing fire)

Lucy: (I've also been having nightmares)

Igneel: (I truly wish I could help you, miss Heartfilia. But alas the time is not right)

Lucy: (what do you mean the time isn't right)

Igneel: (Do I speak in riddles?)

Lucy: ( no, but I'm just so scared. I have no idea what's happening)

Igneel: (Has he lost his sanity yet? When he gets to that point there is no getting him back)

Lucy: (no not yet, but if that's what's going to happen how do I stop it)

Igneel: (I told you that he would need you in order to survive this. I will need time to consult the dragon council on this matter. Goodbye miss Heartfilia.)

Lucy: *drops to the ground* (good bye) *sits there for half an hour before heading back* It's getting late I should head back

On the ground Lucy finds a bright ruby red dragon scale as she leaves

Lucy: huh? I should take this with me *pick the dragon scale up*

Lucy heads back and walks into the clearing. The dragon scale has changed her eyes back to brown

Erza: *noticing Lucy* Welcome back. Can you give us a hand with Natsu?

Lucy: okay *not realizing her eyes have gone back to normal, she walks over to natsu* hey

Natsu: *still looking out to the lake* Hey

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: Aside from the fact that my father didn't want to see me I'm just peachy

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu: *turns to face her* It's fine I just... *he just stops suddenly and stares*

Lucy: what? What's wrong?

Natsu: your... your eyes

Lucy: what about my eyes. I know they're dragon like

Natsu smiles and laughs

Lucy: *crosses her arms* what's so funny

Natsu: Lucy. Your eyes are back to normal

Lucy: what? *runs to the lake and looks at her reflection* they are back to normal

Lucy walks back to natsu. Natsu smiles Lucy responds with a smile

Lucy: looks like you got what you wished for. My eyes are brown again

Natsu: *standing up and grabbing her hand while smiling hugely* Let's go show the others

Lucy: *smiling* okay

Natsu: Hey Erza! Icicle Breath!

Erza: *sigh* Lucy we told you to help us with him, not make him worse

Lucy: I didn't do anything

Erza: Well why's he all hyper?

Lucy: do you see anything different about me

Erza: *approaches Lucy and takes a close look* Your eyes. They're back to normal

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Gray: what are you two on about?

Natsu: Take a look at Lucy

Gray: you're back to normal

Lucy: well not completely *shows scale covered hands*

Natsu: *smiling* Yeah. But that means that we can get rid of these transformations. I'm all fired up!

Gray: well it's a big improvement

Natsu starts jumping up and down in excitement, and then does something to hurt his back causing him to wince

Lucy: natsu, I think this is from what I got in the forest *pulls out red dragon scale*

Gray: well done flame brain

Natsu: Huh? Where'd you get that?

Lucy: the truth is I went and spoke to Igneel. Before on the cliff he was speaking to me in my mind, that's why I was in pain

Erza: You spoke to Igneel?

Lucy nods

Erza: What'd he say?

Lucy: I said we need help, but he said the time isn't right. He also said that he was to speak to the dragon council about what's happening

Natsu: The dragon council?

Jennifer is listening to this the whole time but isn't noticed by the group

Lucy: yeah. It's similar to the magic council but with dragons

Erza: *to Natsu* did Igneel ever talk about them?

Natsu: He told me stories, but he wasn't a part of the council.

Gray: How does one form a council of extinct creatures?

Lucy: gray, dragon's are not extinct

Natsu: They've been around for centuries. Apparently there used to be a king, but then a council was formed. Its members were said to be the oldest and most powerful of all the dragons

Gray: we know that *just noticing Jennifer* but did she

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: You know it's not polite to eavesdrop

Gray: hi Jennifer

Lucy frowns at Jennifer

Jennifer: *walking out from behind a tree* I was just getting a drink at the lake. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation

Lucy: then why were you hiding behind that tree?

Jennifer: I wasn't hiding. I was walking past it when Gray noticed me

Lucy doesn't believe her

Gray: so where are the boys?

Jennifer: They're sleeping near the fire

Gray: yet you're here with us and they are 50 meters away in a forest

Lucy: no one is there to protect them if something attacks

Jennifer: Happy's looking after them. *smiles* I just needed to have a drink after travelling all day

Lucy: (do you believe what she's saying)

Natsu: That's funny because Lucy and I were just at the lake and we didn't see you anywhere near there

Lucy: yeah.

Jennifer: *starts tearing up* Why are you attacking me with questions? I just got up to get a drink

Gray: Jennifer if you're gonna leave them call one of us

Lucy: you shouldn't leave them alone, they may be with happy but happy can't fight by himself

Jennifer: I didn't want to bother any of you *sniff* I owe you too much already. And Natsu went through a lot today

Gray: you owe us nothing

Natsu: It's no bother for you to call one of us. We're happy to help

Lucy: it's our job as Fairy Tail wizards to protect anyone who needs help

Jennifer: Well if you're sure you can manage it, I wouldn't want to overwhelm you *looking at Lucy when she said that last bit*

Lucy glares at Jennifer

Jennifer: I mean. The boys were the ones that helped out yesterday, so I wouldn't want to bother them with something like looking after my brothers

Lucy: excuse me, what did you just say? * pissed off*

Gray: Lucy she doesn't understand the team dynamics

Natsu: *whispers to Gray* should we stop this before it goes anywhere?

Jennifer: Well from what I saw, Natsu and Gray did all the work yesterday. You just stood there with your hands on fire and ducked out of the way

Lucy: I dare you to say that again. I helped out just as much

Gray: well she was right about that but you haven't had fire magic for long

Lucy glares evilly

Gray: I'm not defending her but you could have summoned a spirit

Jennifer: Oh please. You're clearly the pretty princess/damsel in distress part of the group. You even get your spirits to fight for you instead don't you?

Lucy: stay out of this Gray

Natsu: *pulls Gray back* I wouldn't get involved in this if I were you Gray

Gray: fair enough molten mind

Lucy: I don't get my spirits to fight for me, I fight with them. And I'm no princess *evil glare*

Jennifer: Oh please. The way you carry yourself clearly says pompous rich girl

Lucy snaps. That was the last straw

Jennifer: Naww... Did I make the wittle pwincess mad?

Lucy stomps up to Jennifer and grabs her by the collar and lifts her into the air

Jennifer: Look, if you're gonna hurt or kill me... how are you gonna explain it to Caleb and Damon?

Lucy: you're going to regret messing with me. *punches her in the stomach sending her flying into the tree. Making sure she doesn't kill her or badly injure her*

Natsu: *winces upon seeing it* yeowch. That's gotta hurt

Lucy: don't ever call me princess. You have no idea what I'm capable of

Lucy stomps off and punches a tree and it topples over, she walks past not caring

Natsu: Lucy! *runs after her*

Lucy: *so pissed off she comes across a large rock which she starts pummelling it

Natsu: Now I'm kinda glad I haven't taught you offensive fire magic yet

Lucy collapses onto the ground and puts her head on her knees while sitting up

Natsu: *sighs and rubs the back of his head* She deserved it ya know

Lucy: I know that

Natsu: Did you catch her smell?

Lucy: yeah. What about it?

Natsu: It was different than the two boys. She smelt more like a magic user. I think she could have easily taken on that beast that we fought 2 nights ago

Lucy: yeah, you're right. So why didn't she fight back

Natsu: That's what I'm not so sure about. Generally mages wouldn't hesitate to use their magic

Lucy: *scratches her head* it just doesn't make sense. And why of all the people in our would she pick on me

Natsu: *holds out his hand for her* I dunno, but we should head back

Lucy: yeah *takes Natsu's hand*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-first chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: *running up to Lucy and Natsu* Lucy. What did you do?

Lucy: I knocked her out, but seriously she deserved it. Anyway, natsu and myself have noticed she smells like she uses magic

Gray: She's a mage?

Natsu: *nods* she smells like one. But I don't think the boys are though

Lucy: no they smell fine. No trances of magic on the boys

Erza: Do you have any idea what type of magic she could use?

Lucy: *shakes head* I'm not sure

Natsu: Neither do I. But she seems to have enough magical energy to easily have wiped out that beast from two days ago

Lucy: I have a feeling she was seeking us out.

Gray: We can talk about this later. Right now we should get back to camp and make sure those boys are okay

Lucy: *nod* yeah

-Back at the camp-

Natsu: *coming back after checking on the boys* Caleb and Damon are fine

Lucy: that's good

Erza: So now we can deal with her *referring to Jennifer*

Lucy: how are we gonna explain to them about their sister

Gray: I doubt she'll bring it up if we don't

Erza: She did seem very interested in Natsu though

Lucy engulfs her hand in fire this time the flames turn green. Everyone notices

Natsu: Lucy?

Gray: What are you doing?

Lucy: I just had this feeling, I had the same feeling when I first healed natsu and helped him with his motion sickness

Jennifer: *tied up and glaring up at Lucy* What are you gonna do?

Lucy: just hold still, this may hurt a little *places her hands on Jennifer's head, memories flood into Lucy's mind*

Gray: What's she doing? *to Natsu, who just shrugs*

Lucy sees memories of Jennifer and her brothers. She also sees Jennifer spying on them from before. Then she see's Jennifer holding onto someone around the neck the person' body soon goes limps and is dead. Lucy takes her hands away from Jennifer's head breathing heavily. Natsu walks up to Lucy, and helps her walk back to Gray and Erza

Erza: What just happened?

Lucy: I saw her memories

Natsu: What'd you see?

Lucy: I saw Jennifer and her brothers. I saw her spying on us from before, and I saw her using some type of magic where she absorbs the life force out of people, she had someone by the throat and she killed that person.

Gray: There's magic that can steal someone's life force?

Lucy: from what I saw, it looks like it

Erza: I've never heard of a magic user that could do that

Lucy: neither have I, but that's what I saw

Jennifer: She's crazy! I did nothing to deserve being treated like this! Let me go!

Lucy: you guys do believe me right?

Natsu: Like I'm gonna believe a psycho mage like her *smiles at Lucy*

Lucy smiles at natsu

Erza: We're a team Lucy. And we stand together

Lucy smiles at Erza

Gray: I wouldn't have come this far if I didn't trust you

Lucy: *smiles at gray* thanks guys

Lucy: *gets up. *now I'm going to deal with you, cause you're getting really aggravating

Jennifer: Oh yeah? *laughs* and what are you gonna do? You don't have any offensive fire magic

Lucy's fists are aflame, the flames are pink. She places her hands on Jennifer's head

Lucy: *grins* I'm going to put you to sleep for a little while *Jennifer starts falling asleep. She stands up after Jennifer's asleep and walks back to the group*

Lucy: now she's quiet we can go on

Natsu: Okay. Next time we use transport; can you do that to me?

Lucy: but I thought my purple fire helped with your motion sickness

Natsu: It does. But I wouldn't have to be aware of icicle breath if I was knocked out

Gray: Lucy please prevention is better than cure and we don't have to see him get sick if you do

Lucy: but that means I wouldn't be able to talk to you *blushes*

Gray: you have three others to talk to

Natsu: *blushes* Oh... well I guess I can put up with Gray then

Lucy smiles

Gray: *huffs* I guess I could talk to you if I have to

Erza: Ahem! What are we going to do about her and the boys? We can't leave them out here

Lucy: you're right

Natsu: We should still take them to the next town. We don't know if they'll get attacked again

Gray: bind her and bring her with us to the town and we will leave the boys at a secure house in the town

Lucy: *nods* did you want me to make sure the boys don't wake up

Natsu: We should make sure to bind her when she's asleep. That way we won't get hit with her magic

Erza: It's probably for the best. But we don't know how long you can keep that up

Lucy: I can do it

Erza: If you're sure. Then let's go

Lucy: I'm sure

-A couple of days later the team have finally arrived at the entrance of the town-

Gray: finally

Lucy: finally something I can agree with you on *tired from using her magic continuously*

Natsu: We should stay in town for a little bit. Just to make sure the kids get settled and Lucy can recover

Lucy: thanks *smiles weekly at natsu*

Gray: good plan

Natsu looks at Lucy and smiles, then walks towards her and picks her up damsel style

Lucy: woah *smiles at natsu*

Natsu: Let's find a hotel first so we can drop off Lucy and the kids. Then we can drop 'her' off

Lucy: yeah

While Lucy and the boys are sleeping at the nearest hotel, Erza and Gray have gone to drop off Jennifer at the local Guild

Erza: I'm surprised Lucy was able to use her magic the whole time on our way here

Gray: She's definitely gotten stronger. That's for sure

Gray: like she would let herself be shown up in front of that pain in the arse

Erza nods

Gray: so what do you think we should do with the boys now there sister is under lock and key

Erza: I think we should make sure they're put in a safe home.

-at the hotel-

Lucy is fast asleep in bed with Natsu sleeping on the chair next to her, leaning his head on the bed

Erza: Looks like we didn't miss anything

Gray: Yeah I'm grateful let's hit the hay

-the next morning-

Lucy: *while asleep she rolls of the bed waking her up* ouch

Erza: *waking up due to the noise* Looks like it's not just Natsu that does that *smiles*

Lucy: *rubbing her head* that really hurt

Gray: funny isn't it that they have that in common

Erza: He doesn't complain as much though

Gray: true

Lucy frowns while rubbing her head

Lucy: how can you guys find this funny?

Erza: It's just amusing how similar you and Natsu are in some ways

Gray: well we don't feel the pain

Lucy frowns and rubs her head

Erza: although, that could be the reason why you fell *points to the bed where Natsu is sprawled over it and still sleeping*

Lucy: *shakes head* great, he just had to take up the whole bed

Gray: flame brain has always been selfish

Erza: Maybe we should wake up Caleb and Damon? They'd wake up Natsu

Gray: let them sleep

Lucy: I know. How bought some breakfast

Erza: *smiling*- you always make breakfast

Lucy: I like to cook, and it's no bother

Gray: yes please Luce

Lucy: what do you guys feel like to eat

Happy: FISH!

Lucy: okay *grabs some raw fish for happy* here ya go

Gray: bacon and eggs

Erza: I'll have just some toast

Lucy: okay * starts cooking breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs fills the room*

Natsu: *sniff sniff*

The sounds of cracking and sizzling on the pan also fill the room

Natsu: *opens his eyes slightly and sees breakfast being cooked. He yawns* why didn't you guys wake me up? *walking into the kitchen*

Lucy: cause you looked so peaceful *mumbles* after you knocked me out of the bed

Gray: cause you need rest you are suffering every minute

Natsu: *yawns releasing fire unintentionally* My bad, Luce. The bed just seemed more comfy than the chair next to it *rests his head on the table*

Lucy: no problem. You ready for breakfast

Natsu: I'm all fired up *smiles*

Lucy: *puts a plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of natsu and gray. She then gives Erza her toast* there ya guys

Gray: thanks

When Gray isn't paying attention Natsu eats the food of his plate as well as his own

Lucy: *giggles* (if you're so hungry just tell me I'll make you some more food)

Gray: *freezes the food in Natsu's mouth* don't eat my food again fire butt

Natsu: *evaporates the ice, swallows the food and then burps* But Gray it was sooo good. If you're still hungry why don't you make your own food *smirks*

Gray: Cause it was made for me flame mane

Erza: Hey, Natsu? Is it just me or are your eyes green again?

Lucy goes into the kitchen to make more food

Natsu: I dunno. You tell me.

Erza: Lucy! Come out here for a sec, I wanna make sure I'm not imagining this

Lucy:*walks out with two more plates of food* okay I'm coming *places the plates in front of natsu and gray*

Lucy: so what am I looking at?

Natsu quickly eats his and then goes for Gray's again

Erza: Look at Natsu's eyes and tell me if they're closer to their natural colour

Gray: scarfs it down

Gray thanks again Luce

Lucy: no problem *smiles* *bends down to Natsu's eye level* hmm, they are closer to normal

Natsu blushes at how close Lucy is

Lucy: *puzzled look* what?

Natsu: N-nothing

Erza: *comes closer to Natsu and looks at him intensely slightly scaring him* Hmmm...

Lucy: okay *walks off to get her food*

Natsu: Erza...? What are you doing?

Erza: I think the scaling's gone down too

Lucy: *walks in with her food and a cup of coffee* what was that Erza?

Gray: that's good. That's it you two need to rest more

Erza: I said I think Natsu's scalings gone down too

Natsu: Snowflake, since when do we get the chance to rest more

Lucy: *walks over to natsu and looks at his face again* yeah it has, this is good *smiles*

Gray: Erza and I will take more lookouts

Natsu: You couldn't last more than 2 nights doing that

Gray: try me

Lucy sits back down and giggles. Then starts eating her breakfast

Erza: Boys. Do I need to separate you like I did when we were kids?

Natsu: NO!

Gray: if he listens then no

Natsu: You know, I've been thinking...

Gray: oh no we are in trouble

Natsu: It's been bugging me for a while... But when the council extracted my magic, they were doing it for a weapon right?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: What were they gonna use the weapon for?

Gray: wow...good question since when did you have good ideas

Lucy: I think I have an idea but it's not good

Erza: What's your idea Lucy?

Natsu: I don't need to hear that from you, stripper

Lucy: since it's dragon slayer magic they're using. I thought they would use it to slay dragons

Erza: That would make sense

Gray: sadly it does

Natsu: Why would the council want to slay dragons?

Lucy: they're strong powerful creatures. They pose a threat to some people

Gray: less to try and control easier to do it

Natsu: If that's the case then why wouldn't they have tried to get Sting and Rogue on their side?

Lucy: they have a mind of their own. They won't follow orders unless they get something out of it

Gray: really you want them potentially against us

Natsu: I'm not saying that I want them against us. But it's something they should have considered

Lucy: I'm stumped on this one

Erza: They probably did try that; but Sting and Rogue probably refused

Lucy: that sounds about right

Erza: I think after you refused them, they decided it would just be easier to extract the magic. Regardless of what happened to the mage they got it from

Gray smiles

Natsu: Why are you smiling, Gray?

Gray: well where should I start?

Natsu: Just explain it already

Gray: the two people that we don't want to fight are gone yet the council still thought they could control your magic, they didn't count on us

Happy: I don't get it

Gray: not only can we but we will win

Lucy: even I'm confused by what gray said

Erza: It seems as well that we have a chance of this going away naturally. You two have already started to look more like yourselves

Natsu: You and me both, Luce

Lucy smiles

Gray: I'll explain the "for dummies" manual way we rock and they are damn fools

Lucy: yeah *nods then takes a sip of her coffee*

Natsu: *stretches* In any case, we should leave soon. We've still gotta check out that volcano

Lucy: yeah *finishes her food and coffee, then gathers all the dishes and starts cleaning them in the kitchen*

Gray: lead the way

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-second chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

A couple of days later, walking through the forest the temperature is rising as they approach the volcano

Lucy: how far are we?

Natsu: Maybe about half a day

Gray: then why didn't we leave sooner

Lucy: I had to get food supplies and we couldn't have left any earlier unless you want to starve

Erza: And we had to take those boys to a safe home

Gray: ok

Natsu: Stop complaining. That's what's holding us up because someone doesn't like the heat

Gray: bring on the heat

Natsu: Just remember you said that

Lucy: yeah Gray, you're really gonna regret saying that soon

Gray: I will not stop talking start walking

As soon as they get to the volcano the temperature is freakin hot, and they're not even inside it yet

Lucy: I don't want another incident like on the boat to Tenrou Island. Gah why did you have to walk around the boat completely naked

Natsu: Oh GOD! Why did you have to remind me of that?!

Lucy is fanning herself with a fan

Gray: I was comfortable

Lucy: sorry, just warning gray that if he does that he's gonna get a serious burn

Natsu: Okay now when we get in there, AVOID the lava. I'm looking at you Gray

Gray: I'm not an idiot burn butt

Lucy giggles

Erza: Boys, can we be serious?

Natsu: Hey, I'M not the one that subconsciously strips

Gray: I am serious

Lucy: doesn't sound like it

Lucy: kyaa, gray put your clothes back on

Gray: just cause I'm not morbid doesn't mean I'm not serious, Oh crap

Lucy face palms

Natsu: Now we have to go up there and climb down into the crater

Lucy: okay *unzips her top a little bit from the heat* you guys ready to go

Natsu: *from halfway up the volcano* WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG?

Gray: *leave's top off* let's do this

Lucy: *quarter of the way up the volcano* okay coming *runs to catch up*

Erza: Those two have way too much energy

Lucy: definitely

Gray: ice make Geyser *propels himself up the volcano*

Lucy: uh Gray bad idea in this heat

Natsu: *beats everyone up to the top of the volcano and sees Gray's geyser melt 3/4 of the way up* THAT WAS A DUMB IDEA

Lucy finally catches up to natsu. Panting

Natsu looks down in the volcano and smiles

Lucy: what is it *feeling more comfortable with the heat*

Natsu looks up at her, smiles, and then DIVES headfirst into the volcano's crater

Lucy: wait natsu *tries to go in after him*

Erza: Lucy don't *catches her before she falls*

Gray: I'm here but I'm not diving in

Lucy: what the hell

Erza: You'll be burnt to a crisp if you go in there

Gray: I know Erza

Lucy: but what about Natsu

Natsu: *from down in the volcano is voice getting louder as a massive column of lave brings him back up* YAHOOO!

Gray: as he said he is in his element

Erza: *smiles* He's clearly fine

Lucy: okay

Gray: quit showing off

Lucy: *feels like she's missing out* looks like fun

Natsu: *landing in front of the rest of the team with a massive smile on his face* Are you kidding?! I'm doing that again

Gray: flame brain grow up and get serious

Natsu: I promise if we ever go to an icy area again, I'll let you ice skate

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Gray: your gonna do it no matter what I say right

Natsu: Luce, that was directed at Gray. And you're damn right snow flake

Lucy turns around and crosses her arms and frowns

Gray now you've offended her

Natsu gets an evil grin on his face that both Erza and Gray catch

Gray: I wouldn't

Natsu starts quietly approaching Lucy. Gray sighs. Lucy is still frowning

Natsu picks up Lucy and before she can even blink jumps into the volcano holding her

Lucy: kyaa *holds onto natsu tight*

Shortly afterwards they come back up and Natsu gently places her on her feet again with a big smile on his face

Erza: Natsu! What were you thinking!?

Natsu: Chill out Erza, it was just a little fun

The frown the was on Lucy's face has been replaced by a smile

Gray: at least she had fun

Lucy: that was fun. *smiles*

Natsu: Anyway. *gestures to the crater* shall we go in?

Lucy: yeah

Gray: I'll go to the edge but that's as far as I can I'll have to stand watch

Natsu: See? This is why ice will never defeat fire

Lucy laughs

Gray: I can beat it I just can't swim in it

Natsu: I saw a ledge on the way down. As long as you catch it you won't get burnt to a crisp

Gray: cool see you there *jumps in so as not to appear afraid*

Natsu: I give him a minute before he complains about the heat

Lucy: wouldn't surprise me

Natsu jumps in. Lucy follows natsu. Erza follows Lucy

Natsu: *walking in front* If we wanna find a dragon's den, we have to go down to the very bottom of the volcano

Lucy: okay

Natsu: Just warning you the temps gonna increase the lower we go down

Lucy: okay.

Gray: thought you would never get here

Natsu: At least I'm not covered in sweat

Gray: *freezes sweat* fixed

Lucy: you know that's just going to melt

Gray: yep I can keep this up

Natsu: We're almost there anyway *pushes past Gray* It won't be too much warmer

Lucy follows natsu

Gray: is there another ledge?

Natsu: It's something like a cave. Just be careful of lava shoots

Gray: *walks to the edge to see the cave and jumps right at it* here goes nothing

Lucy: okay

Natsu: He's not gonna make it. *takes a low breath and forces the wings to grow, then flies out and catches Gray just before he falls into the lava*

Natsu: *having just caught Gray and putting him down on the other side* Dude, you gotta lay off all the extra bacon

Gray: you eat mine normally

Natsu: Did you even look at how wide that gap was?

Gray: nope just at where the cave was

Natsu: You idiot. I'm gonna bring the girls over *flies back to the girls*

Erza: stop bickering you two. We need to keep moving

Natsu: It'll be easier if we make just the one trip. *grabs both girls under the arms and flies them across. When he lands he is panting*

Lucy: Natsu are you okay, you didn't have to do that

Natsu: *panting* we wouldn't have made it otherwise

Lucy: just don't push yourself so hard

Natsu: *smiles and then starts walking again* Come on, we gotta hurry

Lucy: okay. *runs after natsu*

Gray: *refreezes sweat* well that was easier than expected

Erza: Gray, Natsu saved you from being nothing but ashes, you should thank him

Lucy nods

Gray: I would have thought of something

Lucy: really?

Gray: probably

Natsu *quietly panting so as not to worry the girls* I'm not seeing anything. No signs whatsoever

Gray: we're in a volcano you think there's going to be 'this way to the dragon' signs, you idiot

Natsu: Usually when there's a dragon there a claw marks. I'm not seeing ANY

Lucy: gray that wasn't funny

Gray I didn't think it was he was talking about signs yet we are in a volcano

Lucy: *to natsu* maybe we just need to go further

Natsu: I don't think it'll help us if we do. The only way a dragon could come in is through the crater.

Gray: you mean I have to put up with you holding saving me from the lava, over me for nothing

Natsu: It's not my fault you were an idiot and didn't look at how big the gap was

Gray: you should have told us there was no evidence of a dragon down here when you jumped in

Natsu: We would have ever only been able to tell when we got down here. They don't have their wings open all the time icicle breath

Gray: there should have been some evidence visible and you missed not seeing it you stupid hot foot

Natsu: *glaring at Gray* Excuse you

Gray: you heard me you failed to look around you because you were too busy swimming in the lava

Lucy: guys cut it out *frowns and crosses arms* It's not Natsu's fault we couldn't find a dragon here. I went through this sort of thing multiple times while I was gone. So get over it

Natsu: Okay, then. Next time you go to jump extremely wide gaps in a volcano, I'll let you get burnt to a crisp

Lucy: *getting frustrated* why do I even bother

Gray: *fuming* he just gets me so...argh *at natsu* can you before you get me in a volcano again though I've enjoyed the experience look for any clues to say there might be a dragon

Natsu: Why don't I just push you in next time and you can tell me

Lucy: SHUT UP! *goes to walk off*

Natsu lunges out and grabs Lucy just before a lava shoot goes off right where she was about to step

Lucy: kyaa *cowering into natsu eyes wide with fright*

Natsu: Didn't I say watch out for the lava shoots? *rubs the back of her head to calm her down*

Lucy: *nods* uh huh

Natsu: look if you guys wanna stay and keep looking around here we can. But it's probably best not to stay for too long

Gray: fine let's go

Lucy: thank you natsu

Natsu: *smiles* are you gonna be okay to get out of here?

Lucy: yeah, just a bit shaken but I should be okay

Natsu: *nods* Erza, how about you?

Erza: yes we should get going

Natsu: okay. Let's head back

Lucy: okay

When they finally arrive at the cave entrance, Natsu pick up the girls and flies them across; panting again when he lands but trying to not make it obvious so he doesn't worry them

Lucy: natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *turning to fly and get Gray* I've just gotta get Gray and then we can get out of here

Lucy: okay, just don't wear yourself out

Erza: *whispering to Lucy* If he keeps this up, he could be unable to retract them

Natsu: *grabs Gray an drops him on the other side* I'll say it again. You need to lay off the bacon icicle breath

Lucy: *whispering to Erza* I know I just don't know how to stop him from using them

Erza: *whispering to Lucy* maybe the next time you see him doing that you knock him out

Gray: no I don't when you picked me up I froze my feet and focused on keeping them frozen *to Natsu*

Lucy: *whispering to Erza* okay

Natsu: yeah yeah. *steels himself and forces the wings to retract which is still very painful*

Lucy: *goes to natsu and starts healing his back* you should really stop using your wings, they're causing you pain

Natsu: *winces* A little bit of pain is nothing compared to what we're going through

Gray: as fun as it is to see you in pain I must agree with her there are things I wouldn't wish on you, death is one of them

Lucy: but what if it comes to a point when you can't retract them

Natsu: Let's just go already *starts walking off*

Lucy walks after natsu

Gray: *to Erza* when will he listen to his friends he is such a hot head

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirtieth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

The team have finally made it out of the volcano, but not without Natsu making a few more lava dives along the way

Erza: Natsu grew up on his own. I guess he's just not used to having people do this for him

Lucy: yeah. *thinking how short a time she's lived alone compared to natsu*

Gray: but I've been without Ul for as long I think

Erza: I don't think so Gray. Natsu joined the guild about a year after you did. And I'm pretty sure the master only came across him by chance

Gray: he needs to grow up I've been away from my mentor longer than him

Natsu: *who was walking in front stops and turns around to Glare at Gray* you know I've been able to hear EVERYTHING you've said right?

Lucy: *whispers to herself* I never had a mentor and when my mother died it was like I'd lost both parents *starts tearing up but trying to not show it in front of the others*

Happy: Hey! Natsu! Lucy's crying!

Natsu: Lucy? (You okay?)

Lucy: I'm fine *lying*

Gray: *to natsu* we try and help you and you act like a jerk, Lucy you're lucky you never had to go through losing your parents and your mentor cause losing your parents then losing your mentor leaves you with a hole inside

Lucy: *yelling at gray* Gray you idiot. My mother died when I was young and I hardly ever got to see my father. I never even had a mentor I had to teach myself magic *stomps off crying*

Erza hits Gray over the head  
Natsu: You idiot

Natsu: *turns to Erza* I'm going after Lucy. *runs off*

Lucy is leaning up against a tree crying silently

Natsu: LUCY!

Lucy starts walking into the forest.

Natsu: (Lucy talk to me)

Lucy: (leave me alone. *sobbing*)

Natsu: (If you want me to leave you alone I will. But just remember that you can talk to me)

Lucy is sitting on the ground crying. She steps out into view so natsu can see her, tears stain her face

Natsu smiles and holds his arms out for a hug. Lucy hugs natsu and cries into his shoulder-

Natsu: *rubs the back of her head* Just let it all out

Lucy: finishes crying and is still hugging natsu

Natsu: I seriously hate seeing you like this Luce. I don't know what to do when you get like this.

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu: It's not your fault. I just wish I could protect you from things like this

Lucy: Natsu you can't protect me from my past

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* We should probably head back. I wanna see you beat up Gray anyway he won't know what hit him.

Lucy: *giggles and smiles at natsu* yeah

Lucy goes to hug Natsu again and notices that where the wings have been growing, there are now two scaly stumps

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah?

Lucy: I'm asking you a favour here. Please don't use your wings anymore; it worries me when I see you like that

Natsu: *furrows his eyebrows* But, Luce... what if I need to use them?

Lucy: you've coped without them before now. And I'm just worried that one time when you use them you might not be able to retract them.

Natsu: Luce, you have nothing to worry about... It won't get that bad

Lucy: just promise you'll not to use them unless you really have to *a really worried expression on her face*

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy* I promise

Lucy: thank you *smiles*

Lucy: *when they get to Gray and Erza, she kicks gray in the shin* that was for before

Gray: ouch *clutches his shin* jeez that hurt

Lucy: *looks to the team* guys I need to tell you something

Natsu: What is it?

Erza: You can tell us

Lucy: it's about my past. My mother died when I was younger and when she died my father had me stay in magnolia to get out of his way. Then when I would try and see him he would become abusive. my mother was the one who told me about magic, the keys I started off with were hers, but I never had a mentor or someone to teach me how to use my magic. And because I'm a Heartfilia I never really had any true friends before I came to fairy tail

Natsu: So that girl from the boat? Alice?

Lucy: *shakes her head* she wasn't a true friend. Just someone who wanted to gain money from my family

Natsu: *whistles* That sucks

Happy: But Lucy has us now. And we're all family at Fairy Tail, not just friends *smiles*

Lucy: yeah. *smiles* thanks guys

Erza: We thought we made it clear when Phantom Lord attacked. We don't care about your past, Lucy. We care about you

Gray: Lucy you're our nakama

Lucy: okay, thanks *gives everyone a group hug*

While during the hug, Erza and Gray notice the stumps on Natsu's back. Erza breaks up the hug and keeps Natsu restrained against a tree with his back towards them, ripping what remains of his vest straight off his back

Natsu: Hey! What are you doing!?

Gray: well this is a bad turn of events

Erza: natsu?

Natsu: What?!

Erza: your back. You have two stumps where your wings come from

Natsu: *struggling against Erza's grip* Can ya let me go?!

Erza: oh sorry *lets go of natsu*

Natsu: Look I feel fine. I'm a little sore still from using the wings earlier, but I'm still me

Erza: Natsu you need to stop using your wings. If you don't I will have no choice to either have Lucy put you to sleep or knock you out myself

Natsu: Erza, I'm pretty sure I figured that bit out for myself

Erza: *serious glare* I'm serious. Lucy and I have already spoken and agreed she will put you to sleep if you don't co-operate.

Natsu: Oh great. So you guys are conspiring against me behind my back now?

Lucy starts tearing up and starts walking off

Erza: Natsu it was my idea, don't blame Lucy she's just worried about you

Gray catches Lucy before she can go very far

Gray: no they are trying to prevent you from causing yourself harm. Luce he didn't mean that

Natsu: I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just shocked you wouldn't ask me directly instead of treating me like a child who can't take care of himself

Gray: well you're acting like one

Natsu: Forgive me for freaking out a little. But I don't see you turning into a dragon

Natsu: Stop acting like you're freakin better than me Gray!

Erza: you two cut it out *scary Erza face*

Gray: ok we're not turning on you but your pain is something we all feel

Erza: especially Lucy

Natsu: You don't think I know that!?

Natsu: I'm trying to keep myself together enough as it is! The only reason I've been holding onto myself this long is FOR Lucy.

Lucy: *looks up at natsu. Looks down at gray's hand on her wrist* gray you can let go

Gray: you can admit you need help we all do sometimes remember even Erza asked us for help when we took on lullaby.

Lucy: gray can you please let me go

Erza: Natsu...

Gray: oh sorry Lucy *lets her go*

Lucy: thanks *rubbing her wrist*

Natsu: I'm holding on to myself by a freakin thread, and you guys are basically walking on eggshells around me. It's not helping! *starts to tear up*

Lucy: *goes up to natsu* I'm sorry natsu

Gray: from here on out I'll treat you how I use to *riles himself up* so flame butt GROW UP

Erza: Gray!

Gray: Erza No, he has just told us that what we are doing isn't helping. That it's only making it worse so we treat him normal but we solve this problem

Lucy hugs natsu

Natsu: *smiles* Thanks, snow flake. *turns to Lucy* And I don't want you to blame yourself, Luce

Lucy: okay

Natsu sniffs the air and starts snarling suddenly. Lucy sniffs the air as well

Gray: *to natsu* what's up did you smell how bad you are

Lucy frowns

MS: Well isn't that a touching sentiment?

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-fourth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

MS: Well isn't that a touching sentiment?

Lucy: it's him

His voice is coming from everywhere, they can't pinpoint his exact location

Gray: oh it's you. Will you just leave us alone?

Lucy: where is he, I can smell him but I can't see him

Erza: Come out and face us! *already requiped with her swords*

MS: *laughs* I told you I'd be back for the salamander

Lucy: *holding onto Natsu's arm* you're not getting anywhere near natsu

MS: Oh? And what makes you think you can stop me?

Lucy: you'll have to get through me first

Gray: and me*fighting stance*

Lucy: *summon Loke, Taurus and Virgo*

MS: *teleports behind Lucy and Natsu* I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that *teleports away again*

Natsu: Where'd that bastard go?!

Lucy: *to her spirits* guys I need to you help me protect natsu *flames engulf her hands this time yellow flames. These flames create barriers that stop anything from passing through it, depending on what the user desires*

MS: Hmm... So I see the dragon slayer has been teaching you some new tricks

Lucy: I've learned this all on my own. * A barrier surrounds lucy and natsu*

Natsu: If it help us beat your ugly mug all the better *smirks*

Gray: not that she needs it but everything helps

Erza: Natsu, Lucy? Can you tell where he is?

Natsu: *shakes head* he reeks that's for sure, but I can't tell where the smells coming from with him teleporting

Lucy: I can't tell either

MS laughs

Lucy: why are you laughing?

Natsu: Are you afraid to fight us or something?

MS: Salamander? Perhaps you would like to know that your REAL father is still alive *Natsu pales upon hearing this*

Lucy: natsu don't listen to him.

MS: *laughs again* Oh yes, salamander. And he's been wanting to see you again; punishment for leaving your family to die. Especially your poor mother

Natsu is still pale and starts trembling slightly

Gray: Yeah do you really want to see the man that left you

Lucy: Natsu. *keeps the flames on her hands and places her hands of Natsu's arm* natsu look at me, it's not your fault. Your mother was trying to protect you

MS: looks like he can't hear you

Erza: Gray, I don't think they're talking about Igneel

Lucy: Natsu look at me. Listen to me

Happy: Natsu?

Lucy: Natsu please speak to me

Gray: I know that he's not talking about Igneel

Natsu turns his eyes slightly towards Lucy

Lucy: Natsu please listen to me, it's not your fault

MS: I was there, Salamander. She was in excruciating pain and constantly calling out for you.

Lucy: *her head starts pounding as he reminds her of the nightmare* gah *puts one hand on her head and keeps one hand on natsu*

MS: *teleports in front of the barrier, facing Natsu* Didn't you always promise to protect her? What a worthless protector you turned out to be

Lucy: *keeps the barrier up even though she's in pain. She is breathing heavily* gah...Natsu you're not worthles...arghh *she starts snarling*

Gray: *to the MS* if you don't shut up I'm gonna rip you to pieces and freeze them

Lucy's canines start growing and she bites her lip causing her lip to bleed

MS: You're more than welcome to try, *points to Natsu* but I just came to get him, and if I fail there will always be more. Just hand him over and I shall be on my way

Gray: like hell we'll just hand him over

Lucy: you're not getting anywhere near Natsu *snarls. Her nails are turning into claws*

Loke: Regulus Impact

Lucy: *looks up surprised* Loke?!

Loke: Princess, you need to calm down

MS: Shall I take your resistance as a no?

Lucy: okay *breathing starts to slow down*

Virgo: The princess requests you leave. If not you shall be punished

When M.S doesn't realise it Lucy creates a barrier around him stopping him from teleporting

Lucy: we need to get out of here NOW

Erza: Agreed.

Lucy pulls Natsu onto her back and starts running

Loke: Let me take him princess.

Lucy: okay *nods*

Virgo: I'm sorry princess I failed. Please punish me now

Lucy: *while running* Virgo I'm not going to punish you. I never punish my friends

-When the group are safely away-  
Erza: How does he keep finding us?

Lucy: *breathing heavily* I...don't...know

Loke place natsu down on the ground against a tree

Lucy collapses to her knees from using so much magic

Loke: *catches Lucy* Princess!

Lucy: *looks up at Loke* thanks Loke

Loke: Can someone please fill me in on what's going on?

Lucy: that man, he's after Natsu

Loke: Why is he after Natsu?

Lucy: Zeref has a plan, which he needs Natsu for

Gray: who the hell does he think he is?

Erza: Zeref?!

Lucy: yes Zeref. I only just recently discovered that Zeref and Natsu are related

***Zeref is around 400 years old***

Erza: How are they related?

Lucy: they're brothers

Gray: your original family is messed up flame brain

Natsu is sitting away from the others and not really focusing on anything

Loke: That doesn't make sense. Zeref is around 400. Natsu looks like he's your age

Lucy: Gray shut up. I know this because I can see Natsu's past in my dreams. I wouldn't call them dreams more like nightmares

Gray: with your link you might be seeing repressed memories

Lucy: I think so. It's been happening ever since M.S appeared

Erza: Lucy... What did you see?

Loke: There's clearly a connection then. That guy was definitely a mage

Lucy: the last one I saw was of natsu running around a castle with Zeref with a crystal lacrima, Natsu accidentally breaks it and his original father finds him and punishes him by nearly beating him to death. Zeref goes and gets their mother who takes him to a nurse. That's what I saw

Loke: *looks over at Natsu* That's enough to screw anybody up

Lucy clenches her head. It hurts her to remember

Erza: Lucy, don't push yourself

Lucy: I have to help natsu

Erza: We take care of each other, Lucy. *pulls her into a tight hug* Let us help you

Lucy: *shocked from the unexpected hug. She then relaxes and hugs Erza back tightly* thanks Erza *the tight hug shocks Erza. Not knowing lucy had gotten that strong

Loke: Princess, would you like us to stay here?

Lucy: no it's fine you can go. Thanks for your help

-Loke and the other spirits return to the spirit realm-

Lucy: I have an idea. Hey Erza what's Natsu's favourite colour

Erza: I think it's red

Happy: Aye! It reminds him of Igneel

Lucy: hmm I think this will cheer him *creates a dragon out of red fire. This draws Natsu's attention*

Natsu sees the dragon, then stands up and starts walking away from the team

Lucy: *her head drops and the dragon disappears* I'm going for a walk *walks in the opposite direction of natsu*

Happy: Lucy? Just give him a little time

Lucy: *turns around* okay *walks back to the group* so what now

Erza: We have to figure out how to bring Natsu back to his senses. I don't think I've ever seen him this spaced out

Lucy: I don't know what I can say to him

Gray: We could always knock it into him

Lucy: violence never solved anything Gray

Gray: It's worked before

Lucy: he's already hurt enough as it is

Erza: What worries me is it only took one sentence to get him to start acting like this

Gray: what does he expect us to do?

Erza: What do you mean Gray?

Gray: he's upset about his mum, but what can we do?

Lucy: his father is also alive

Happy: He's been gone for too long. We should go find him

Lucy: yeah *gets up to look for natsu*

Natsu is sitting on a fallen tree making a dragon with his fire. The dragon keeps flickering in and out though

Lucy: *sniffs for natsu and follows his scent* (natsu)

Natsu: (It's all my fault...)

Lucy: (no it's not)

Natsu: (It's... It's all my fault)

Lucy: *finds natsu* (natsu it's not your fault. she was trying to protect you)

Natsu: *smells Lucy and then looks in her direction his eyes watering* Lucy...

Lucy: *walks up to natsu and hugs him* natsu it's not your fault

Natsu: If I... If I had just listened... and stayed out of trouble... then she... she wouldn't be...

Lucy: you need to stop blaming yourself.

Erza: Natsu. This isn't like you

Natsu: *sniff* I... I just...

Lucy: come on natsu. I don't like seeing you like this *repeating what natsu said to her*

Natsu: *looks at them* Didn't I say that?

Lucy: yeah

Erza: Why don't you come back to the camp? We can talk about this as a team

Natsu: I...

Lucy: *concerned face* come on natsu

Natsu: *sniff* o...k...

Lucy stands up and holds her hand to natsu

Natsu is about to take it then sniffs the air

Lucy: what? *smells the air*

Natsu opens his eyes and pushes Lucy out of the way before a beam of magic hits where she was just standing

Lucy: *groans* ow

Erza: Lucy! Are you okay?

Lucy: just a little sore. What the hell was that?

MS: Hmm... *teleporting right behind Natsu* It seems the report about your senses were true

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FI *the attack is about to hit, but is then caught by the MS and Natsu's fire dissipates*

Lucy gets up to protect natsu yellow flames engulf her hand

MS: Pathetic *kicks Natsu into a tree near the rest of the team*

Lucy: natsu *rushes to natsu*

MS: *teleports in between Natsu and Lucy* I don't think so miss Heartfilia

Lucy: leave Natsu alone

Natsu: F-f-fire dragon ro...*gets hit into the tree again by the MS's magic*

Lucy: Natsu *tries to get past M.S*

MS: *grabs Lucy* Hmm... Thank you for volunteering

Lucy: *frightened expression* (natsu help)

Erza: LUCY!

Natsu: *tries to stand up but is knocked down again by another magical attack* Lu... rgh!

Lucy: *starts crying* (natsu)

MS: I'd stay down Salamander. You wouldn't want me to hurt your little friend here by accident would you?

Lucy starts to struggle

MS: *pulls on Lucy's hair to get her to be quiet* Tsk tsk. You're upsetting me now.

Lucy screams in pain

Gray: What do you want?

Erza: LUCY! Let go of her!

MS: I'm just here to create a little incentive for a family reunion

Lucy: *crying* (natsu I'm scared)

Natsu tries to stand up again  
MS: *noticing this* Oh! Looks like someone still doesn't know how to follow the rules *sends a really powerful attack that hits Natsu head on*

Gray: but you can't have her

Lucy: NATSU!

Natsu: (Lucy... I...) *their connection starts to fade as Natsu falls unconscious*

Lucy: (natsu, natsu)

Gray: let go of her you evil nuisance

Lucy is struggling

MS: Be sure to pass this on to your pink haired friend. I shall be waiting at the palace; unless he wants his little girlfriend to die, he will come and surrender himself and his magic to Lord Zeref *pulls on Lucy's hair again*

Lucy screams

Gray: *rushes at the MS*Let go of her

Just before Gray reaches them, the MS teleports away while still holding Lucy

Natsu falls completely unconscious hearing Lucy scream and seeing her vanish with the MS

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	35. Chapter 35

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-fifth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: LUCY!

Gray: Erza what do we do

Erza: *looks at Natsu and back to where Lucy vanished from* We have to wait until Natsu's awake. And then we'll go get Lucy back.  
(The next morning)

Natsu finally wakes up

Erza: oh good natsu you're awake*has already packed*

Natsu: *sits up to realise he's covered in bandages. Looking at his hand* What happened?

Erza: M.S attacked again *tears start forming in her eyes*

Natsu: Where's Lucy?

Erza: he took her *starts sobbing*

Natsu: *starts taking off the bandages. Practically all of his skin is covered in scales* Erza! Stop crying!

Erza: okay *sniff. She regains her composure*

Natsu: We're going to get Lucy back. I swear it on my life. All 400 and something years of it *smiles* Let's go. I think I know where to start looking

Erza: *smiles* okay, let's get moving *grabs the enormous trailer they have with them on every mission*

-The group travel through the forest and mountains, until they get to a desert wasteland.-

Natsu: That's where we've gotta go

Erza: but there's nothing here

Natsu: Not above ground anyway

Erza: oh. So how are we going to get under ground?

Natsu: Maybe icicle breath has an idea he'd like to share. He's been quiet the whole trip

-At the palace-

MS: Stop struggling. It shall do you no good and it will make the extraction harder on you

Lucy: extraction? *majorly freaking out*

MS: *laughs* Do I really need to explain it to you. Your pet experienced it if I'm not mistaken

Lucy: *freaks out* (natsu help please, help *crying*)

MS: *looks at Lucy and for a second his face looks almost sympathetic* If only you had never gotten involved with the Dragon Slayer. You do realise that none of this would be happening otherwise right?

-with Natsu, Gray and Erza-

Natsu: Have you come up with anything?

Erza: gray our priority is saving Lucy

Gray: I hope she is here I've been trying to figure out how to beat this guy. Not yet I can't see a weakness in his attacks

Erza: *thinking* wait how about Gray makes a drill out of ice and we use that to dig underground

Natsu sniffs the air and keeps looking around the area

Gray: we can't do that with him continuously coming after us Erza

Natsu: That's why we make a distraction

Gray: fire lungs can you smell something apart from yourself

Natsu: Other than your stupidity? I'm smelling that damn smell of disinfectant again. The same one that came with that machine

Erza: does that mean there's another one of those machines around here

Gray: what direction fire hound

Natsu: Right below us. But in the mean time, we have company

Erza: *goes into a battle stance* who goes there

-Erza and Gray look around to see a full squadron of guards surrounding them-

Natsu gets into a fighting stance and starts snarling with fire enveloping his hands

Gray: *Battle stance* what do you want

Guard: State your business here!

Erza requips into heavens wheel armour. Natsu smiles and lightning starts going around the flames

Guard: Very well. *he gives the signal and the guards all release attacks*

Erza jumps up into the air, swords appearing around her. She swings the blade in her hand sending the blades flying at the guards

Gray: ICE MAKE LANCE *hundreds of shards fly at the guards*

Natsu: LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON FIST

All the guards get electrocuted as well as burnt. Erza requips into her flame empress armour. She then controls the fire and burns the rest of the guards*

Gray: have you had enough?

Guard: We... we cannot...

Erza: you cannot what?

Gray: take any more

Natsu: *grabbing the guy by the neck with his hands still on fire* Listen to me! You ARE going to let us in there. Or do you WANT to be burnt to nothing but a pile of ashes

The guard is refusing to answer and Natsu is getting more and more aggravated squeezing the guys neck until he can't breathe

Erza: stop Natsu, you're going to kill him

Gray: fire brains you're not a murderer, a pain but not a murderer

Natsu drops the guard who now has 3rd degree burns on his neck

Erza: this is getting us no where

Gray: ICE MAKE FIST, *frozen fists hit the guards* answer his Questions

Natsu: *still snarling and very clearly p.o'd* We need to get in to get to Lucy

Guard: We cannot do that. If we do, we shall be put to death ourselves

Gray: believe me, we can make you wish you were dead so answer them

Erza: if you don't tell us there's a chance you may be killed as well

Guard: *looks at Natsu and tries to move backwards* I... I know you...

Gray: then you know some of what he can do

Natsu: *smiles evilly* And believe me, I won't hesitate to do it

Erza requips back to normal. She stabs her sword into the ground

Guard: *swallows* I... I can't do it... I'm sorry  
Natsu grabs the guard by the neck, snaps it and throws him into the sand

Erza: *face palm* now let that be a warning to you all *speaking to the guards*

Gray: You idiot you've stepped to far

Guard: there's an entry way about 100 metres west of here. It should take you to the entryway of the castle

Gray: Good someone did the right thing *glares at Natsu*

Erza: shut up Gray, we need to get to Lucy

Lucy:*speaking to natsu through her mind* (natsu help please, help *crying*) *she then can't be heard anymore*

Natsu: (LUCY!? LUCY!? ANSWER ME!) We've gotta go. NOW!

Erza: okay. Come on gray

Gray: coming Erza. Why did he do that the idiot?

Erza: Gray just get over it, Lucy may be in danger. Let's get a move on *runs faster*

Gray: right *shakes it off and catches up*

-when they approach the doorway, instead of calmly opening it he bursts straight through, effectively blowing up the door-

Natsu: LUCY! (LUCY!)

-meanwhile in the castle labs-  
Scientist: Not the most powerful specimen, but her powers are indeed interesting. Increase the power

Lucy screams in pain both mentally and physically

Natsu: (LUCY! Lucy! Don't die on me! I'm coming!)

Lucy continues to scream

Natsu: LUCY! *the scientists can hear Natsu's voice slightly through the walls*

Lucy's body starts convulsing

MS: Looks like the other specimen has arrived

Gray: Lucy hold on

Lucy: *the connection between natsu and lucy is fading* (n..n..nat...su)

Natsu: (Lucy! I'm coming! I'm coming!) LUCY!

Lucy can hear Natsu's voice. Her body has stopped convulsing. But now she's screaming again

Lucy: (natsu *crying* it hurts)

Natsu: (I'm coming. I won't lose you again)

MS: Turn off the machine for now. We need to prepare for our new arrivals

Once the machine is turned off Lucy stops screaming but her skin is pale and her breathing is weak

Natsu: (Lucy! Lucy stay with me!)

Lucy: *feeling really weak* (n..a..tsu)

Natsu: (atta girl, just stay with me. Do you have any idea what room you're in?)

Lucy: (t...t..the r..room the e..end of the h... )

Natsu: (I'm almost there. Just stay awake for me okay?)

Lucy: ( *breathing is weak*)

Natsu: *sees the room and rams into the door exploding it* LUCY!

Lucy is strapped to the machine. Her skin is really pale and if you didn't look close enough you would think she was dead

Natsu: LUCY! *runs over to her* Lucy stay with me!

Lucy slowly opens her eyes. They are slightly glazed over

Natsu: *terrified he's going to lose her* Luce, it's me. It's Natsu

Lucy: *searches around the room as if she can't really see. She sniffs and finds Natsu's scent* n..natsu?

Gray: *Gray and Erza enter* Lucy! Natsu is she...

Natsu: Lucy? Lucy, look at me! Please!?

Lucy: *whispering* I can't see

Natsu: *rips the straps off of Lucy and picks her up damsel style making sure to be gentle* Just hold on for me okay? I... I can't lose you

Gray: Will she make it out of here

Lucy tries to lift her hand up to Natsu's face her arm shakes

Natsu: *starts tearing up just from the sight of her* Luce I'm so sorry. I didn't make it in time

Erza: We have to get out of here, now!

Lucy: (n.. )

Natsu: *wraps his hand in fire and uses it to help restore some of her magic* (Lucy... please...)

Lucy grabs hold of Natsu's hand and pulls it closer to her face. She sniffs the fire

Natsu: (Lucy, you have to try to eat some of the fire. It'll help)

Gray: Lets go time is wasting

Lucy she takes a shallow breathe then she sucks in the fire.

Natsu starts running while carrying Lucy, Erza and Gray follow. Colour starts coming back to Lucy's face and her eyes start going back to normal as she eats the fire*

Gray: is it just me or does each time we run into this fool, he get crazier

Erza: I don't think it's just you

Lucy: natsu?

Natsu: *looks down at her and smiles* Erza? How long until we reach the exit? *Natsu keeps regenerating the fire around his hand for Lucy*

Lucy keeps eating the fire feeling better with the more fire she eats

Erza: A couple of minutes, IF we don't run into any resistance

MS: *smirks* Looks like it may take you longer to get out then

Gray: piss off we are not interested

MS: I'm sorry, I was not talking to you. Gray Fullbuster.

M.S notices Lucy eating Natsu's fire

MS: Hmmm... interesting that you can manage that. Considering the state I left you in last night

Natsu: *snarls* I don't give a damn what you did to me, or the state that I'm in afterwards. You are never getting your hands on her again

Lucy winces at the memory

Gray: well, can I tell you something I don't care move ,ICE MAKE LANCE *hundreds of ice shards fly at the MS*

MS's hands glow with yellow fire creating a barrier that the lances cannot penetrate

Lucy: *shocked expression* wait thats my magic

MS: How astute of you to notice.

Lucy snarls but then winces

Natsu: (Don't do anything stupid Luce)

Lucy: (uh huh)

Gray: you're a leech mage. By using her magic against us your lower then dirt

MS: No. I am merely following the orders of the master of this castle. Namely to retrieve the son that ran away at any means necessary

Natsu: I am NEVER going to stay here! I've never been happier since I left, met Igneel and joined Fairy Tail. They're my true family, and that will NEVER change

Lucy smiles at natsu

Father: Oh really? *Natsu hears that voice and then pales slightly*

MS: Master? What are you doing here?

Lucy shudders from remembering his voice from the nightmares

Father: I came here because I heard a lot of noise. You did not tell me that my son had returned *places his hand on Natsu's shoulder*

Gray: not for long we are here to get our friend and leave

Father: But I haven't seen my son in centuries. Surely you wouldn't deny a little time to remenisce

Lucy: natsu *still in his arms. A frightened expression on her face*

Natsu starts trembling slightly from his father's touch. The area where he's placed his hand has gone a deathly white

Lucy: (natsu)

Natsu looks down at Lucy

Erza: With all due respect sir, we cannot stay. We must get our friend somewhere to recover

Lucy: *places a flaming blue hand on Natsu's chest calming him down slightly* (we can do this together)

Gray: well it's up to flame brain not this piece of dirt that kidnapped our friend

Father: *squeezes Natsu's shoulder, spreading the area that is deathly white to the entire shoulder* I understand. But please. I insist you spend the night; there are monsters that wander around in the dark that even the great dragon's fear.

Lucy: (don't listen to him)

Natsu: *swallows* I'm sorry, but... We have to go

Father: I'm afraid I must insist. *turns to Lucy* surely you can walk on your own now. I must speak to Natsu in private.

Gray: we have places to be *looks at the MS* and they're not here

Father: He will not do anything unless commanded to. *to MS* Help them to their rooms. Now.

Lucy: *slightly cowers away from Natsu's father but she stays near natsu* I'm not leaving natsu

Father: *smiles* There is nothing to be concerned about. I just wish to know what he's been up to in the past few centuries, and I must talk to him about family affairs. You understand don't you, miss Heartfilia?

Lucy: (we have to leave. now) *winces. She is terrified*

-As soon as he said 'family affairs', Natsu's trembling suddenly became a whole lot worse and his heart is beating rapidly-

Lucy: (we have to get out of here)

MS: *Approaching Natsu and Lucy* I will take her. You shall go speak to your father.

Gray: what part of we can't stay don't you understand

Natsu: (I... I can't... move)

Lucy: Get away from me

Erza: *stepping in between the MS and Lucy* I will take her. But we really must be going

Lucy: *scared* (how)

Natsu: (It's his... his Magic. I...)

Lucy starts shaking

Natsu: *The voice coming out of his mouth is his, but Lucy can tell something isn't right* Maybe we should stay the night. Lucy has to recover anyway

Lucy: Natsu?

Erza: If you're sure, Natsu.

Lucy: (Natsu, what's happening. we can't stay)

Gray: I guess it beats going back through the wasteland at night when who knows what could attack us

Natsu: (As soon as you can, you have to get out of here)

Father: Very good. Come Natsu, we have much to catch up on *smiles*

Lucy: (I have more injuries that you can see. ones that didn't come from the machine)

Erza: *takes Lucy off of Natsu* We'll see you later.

Lucy reaches out for natsu

Erza notices Natsu is trembling when she takes Lucy  
Natsu: Great. *smiles* I'll see ya later -turns to walk down the hall with his father-

Lucy starts tearing up from Natsu leaving and the pain from the machine

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	36. Chapter 36

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-sixth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-the next morning-

Father: good morning everyone, and how was the sleep?

Lucy frowns. She is limping and is wearing a less revealing outfit so her bruises are covered up

Erza: It was fine, although we really should leave today.

Gray: Are you okay Lucy? You're not usually dressed for the cold

Lucy: I'll tell you later *winces from some pain in her left rib*

Erza: Sir? Where's Natsu?

Father: He should be along soon. We were up for quite a while last night catching up.

Lucy frowns not believing him

-Meanwhile-

MS: What did you find out about the boy from last night?

Scientist: his transformation has seemed to sped up since the last time he was connected to the machine

MS: How long until it will be complete? The master is getting impatient

Scientist: I'm not entirely sure, something has seemed to held some of the effects as well

MS: I expect a full report. We should return him back to his room. His trainer will be looking for him shortly

Scientist: okay *un-straps natsu from the machine and returns him to his room*

-it has been an hour, and Natsu still hasn't arrived at the table-

Gray: How long is flame brain gonna keep us waiting?

Lucy: I'm going to check on natsu *gets up and goes to leave the room*

Happy: I'll come too

Lucy: okay, come on happy. *walks out of the room and heads towards Natsu's room*

Happy: Are you sure we're going the right way?

Lucy: yeah I'm sure, I can smell him.

Happy: That's creepy

Lucy: shut it cat *stops to smell Natsu's scent and stops in front of a large wooden door* we're here *knocks on the door* Natsu. Natsu it's me Lucy, can I come in?

Natsu: *mumbled* yeah (come in)

Lucy: *opens the door and walks in* are you okay, everyone is waiting for you at the table

Natsu: not...*goes to turn around and winces* rgh!

Lucy: *runs up to natsu ignoring the pain in her ribs* what's wrong

Natsu: I'm... I'm just a little sore

Lucy: do you want me to heal you?

Natsu: You're in no shape after last night to do that

Lucy: I'm fine, I want to help you *natsu notices her wearing non revealing clothing*

Natsu: What... what are you wearing?

Lucy: what's wrong with what I'm wearing *crosses her arms and winces from the pain in her rib*

Natsu: Nothing's wrong. I'm just not used to seeing you wear clothes like that  
Happy: Natsu? Are you sure you're... *touches Natsu's arm lightly and he very noticeably flinches. looks from Natsu to Lucy* What did you guys do yesterday?

Lucy: I don't want to speak about *winces again*

Natsu: Lucy. Take off your shirt

Lucy: *blushes* huh. Why?

Natsu: You're wincing every time you go near your ribs. Take off your shirt

Lucy: uh okay *blushes* *she unbuttons her shirt revealing a pink lacy bra, but other than that there are dark purple and sometimes black bruises all along her torso and arms. Her top slides onto the floor. The biggest bruises are along her ribs*

Natsu looks at her and then looks ashamed at the floor-

Lucy: what. What's wrong?

Natsu: If it weren't for me you wouldn't have those

Lucy: I don't blame you, and I never will. And this is what I meant yesterday when I said I have injuries not caused by the machine *winces*

Natsu: *gingerly cradling his arm against his stomach* We should have left last night

Lucy: then why didn't we

Natsu: I dunno. As soon as I felt that hand on my shoulder I wanted to run; but something was keeping me there

Lucy: we need to get out of here. I think I have broken ribs and if that's so I need proper medical attention. I don't trust your father because *mumbles the rest*

Happy: What was that Lucy?

Lucy: nothing

Natsu: *puts his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing again* Luce. You can tell us

Lucy: *breathes out in pain* your father. He beat me up. He was the one who gave me these bruises

Natsu: That son of a bitch

Father: Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence

Lucy quickly puts her top back on and backs away from Natsu's father

Father: The Draconium Arcanum. A very interesting phenomenon; rare even amongst the Dragon Slayers of Earthland.

Lucy stands behind natsu, clutching her ribs

Father: Who knew that such a prodigy of death magic would become a dragon slayer and experience it.

Lucy: natsu? What is he talking about?

Natsu: *glaring* I thought I made it clear to you last night. That part of my life is over.  
Father: Yes... And that was just before I broke your arm wasn't it?

Lucy gasps. She looks back at Natsu's arms. The one he's holding to his stomach is badly bruised

Lucy goes to heal his arm

Father: Naturally I assumed that when your mother handed you to that dragon 400 years ago you had been eaten. I never would have thought that beast would have trained you to use magic

Natsu: *snarling* Don't you DARE disrespect Igneel. He was more of a father to me than you ever were

Lucy jumped slightly but went back to healing Natsu's arm

Father: Such a vulgar child. You used to be so obedient after a beating

Lucy continues healing Natsu's arm, but it was going to take a while which they didn't have that much time. The blue flames changed from blue to red which are for healing serious injuries

Natsu lunges to attack the father *forcing Lucy out of the way*, who places two fingers on Natsu's chest. Natsu is then blown back into the wall his forehead is bleeding when he sits up again

Lucy: Natsu* runs to natsu*

Father: *sigh* now see what you made me do? There's now a dint in the wall that will have to be repaired

Lucy turns towards the father and snarls. Her eyes have gone dragon like and scales are appealing on her face, arms and hands. Her canines are growing and her nails are turning into claws

Father: *waves finger* tsk tsk Miss Heartfilia. You should have more control of yourself. *turns to leave* If you wish to leave this palace alive I suggest you don more human traits. But you will be leaving the ungrateful brat here

Lucy: *breathes slower and starts going back to normal* natsu is coming back to fairy tail. And stop speaking to me as if you know me

Father: You and I both know how this is going to end. I suggest you be careful of the trash you have accompanying you. A person of your status deserves better. *leaves the room and closes the door behind him*

Lucy drops to her knees breathing heavily

Lucy: I'm sick of everyone saying that to me. I got enough of that from my father. I don't want to end up with some snobby rich guy, *looks at natsu* I only want you natsu

Natsu: My old man's an ass. Don't worry about it

Lucy: just because he's ass doesn't mean you should tolerate it *winces*

Natsu: *winces* I grew up with it... Sadly I'm used to it. Hah! I guess that's why I don't like people who mess with their nakama *smiles*

Lucy smiles and starts healing natsu with the red flames

Natsu: Thanks, Luce

Lucy: *finishes healing his arm, which isn't broken anymore* your welcome

Natsu: We should probably head to where Erza and Gray are

Lucy winces and clutches her ribs. She tries to get up

Natsu: wait right here *crawls under the bed*

Lucy: huh?

Natsu comes back up with two vials and hands one to Lucy

Lucy: what's this?

Natsu: Something my mother gave me years ago It helps with injuries

Natsu drinks the liquid in the vial and the bruises start going away instantly

Lucy: oh. Thank you *drinks the contents of the vial*

Natsu: I spent weeks finding a hiding spot where the servant's wouldn't find them. Anything they found that looked magical they gave to him.

Gray: *enters* I got sick of waiting what's keeping you

Natsu: Nothing. Just slept in

Lucy: well it's a good think they didn't find them *hugs natsu*

Gray: didn't find what, don't lie to me

Natsu: I think I might bring them with us, they may come in handy and we can give any extras to Mira

Lucy: yeah, she can figure out the ingredients and make more

Gray: what's in those vials?

Natsu goes under the bed again and comes out with a box of those same vials

Natsu: They help with injuries. That's pretty much it

Lucy: so how are we going to get out of here?

Natsu: THAT is a good question

Gray: how did your mum get you out fire butt?

Natsu: *rubs forehead* I don't remember. I think it was probably a secret tunnel or something though

Gray: are there any servants that hate him but are afraid to leave?

Natsu: Trust me if you actually KNEW my father, you would too. But if there were ever rebellious servants, they were put to death in front of the rest of them. It was supposed to stop it from happening again

Gray: well flame brain put it together ask them to show us the tunnels!

Erza: I doubt his father would let him walk around the castle unsupervised. It's best if we do the searching

Gray: well can they get us blueprints

Lucy: what should I do?

Natsu: It's possible. We should definitely get ready to go soon though.  
Erza: Lucy, you can help us by keeping an eye on Natsu. We don't want to lose you two again and he's more likely to go where you are or cause trouble

Lucy: *nods* okay

Gray: Where will we find the paperwork for the house?

Erza: The library is our best bet

Gray: is it easy to get to fire pants?

Natsu: I can take you there

Erza: We'll go together

Gray: well what are you waiting for lets go

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	37. Chapter 37

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-seventh chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-In the library-

Natsu: Well, this is as depressing as I remember it being

Lucy: wow *looks at all the books*

Erza: Levy would feel right at home here

Gray: let's split up and find as much out about this house we can

Happy: Aye sir!

-An hour later-

Natsu: Anyone had any luck!?

Gray: this houses history is even more checkered then yours Natsu

Natsu: ha...ha...

Happy: When's break time?

Gray: seems servants were digging their way out for 200years before you were born Natsu, the tunnels are in the south end of the house, but I have no idea where they come out

Erza: Let's try and find out. We don't want to end up worse off than we already are

lucy: standing up on a ladder looking at some of the other books

Natsu: Hey Lucy! You found any... *looks up and blushes a deep red*

Lucy: what was that? *looks at Natsu.* kyaa. Don't look up my skirt *accidentally lets go of the ladder and falls*

Natsu subconsciously puts his arms out and Lucy just falls backwards and lands in them

Lucy: oh thanks natsu *smiles*

Gray: If you're right with them Erza I'll go see if I can find these tunnels, I won't go in but we need to know exactly where they are

Natsu blushes an even deeper shade of red and smiles. Lucy blushes

Erza: Ahem

Erza: I'll check out the tunnels. You stay with them

Gray: Fine they are in the south end near a bathroom

-Erza leaves-

Lucy: *jumps out of Natsu's arms* oh ah okay *walks over to a large pile of books she had looked through. She starts putting them away where they were*

Natsu: I was thinking... We should bring a few books back for Levy. Chances are we won't be able to come back later

Lucy: okay *starts gathering some books to give to levy*

Gray: not too many remember we are trying to escape

Lucy: okay

Gray: so lame flame how was your mum when you were young?

Natsu: What are you getting at?

Gray: what was she like?

Natsu: What was she like?

Gray: yeah am I speaking another language? *not stopping looking at books*

Natsu: Why do you care?

Gray: just something to talk about is a good idea to know more about the ones you work with.

Natsu: Oh, so THAT's what you're getting at

Gray: what do you mean?

Natsu: The fact that now you know like nothing about me

Lucy walks up to the natsu and gray with books for levy

Natsu: What'd ya find?

Lucy: some books for levy and this *picks up really big heavy book containing old maps*

Happy: What's that?

Lucy: it's an old book containing maps of this property

Natsu: Anything we could use?

Lucy: I found this *open to the middle of the book which shows the tunnels*

Natsu: We should show these to Erza

Lucy: yeah. Should we take the map with us?

Natsu: We should try to bring the book with us if we have the space

Lucy: okay. So what do we do now?

Natsu: Now we get out of here

Lucy: great *smiles*

-later in their rooms, everyone is getting ready to leave that night-

In Lucy's room, she can't get out of her head something that Natsu's father said earlier

Father: Who knew that such a prodigy of death magic would become a dragon slayer and experience it?

Lucy: what did he mean by prodigy of death magic, natsu doesn't know death magic *scratches her head*

Erza: *knocking on Lucy's door* Lucy? You ready?

Lucy: *looks in the mirror to check whether the bruises are gone* That stuff really worked. *hearing Erza knocks* yeah. I'm coming. *she grabs her bag with the books and maps inside. She opens the door*

Erza: *smiling* everyone's waiting

Lucy: *smiles* okay *walks out of the room*

Happy: took you long enough, Lucy

Lucy: shut it cat. You're not the one who has to carry the map

Natsu: I can carry it for you

Lucy: nah I'm good. Are we ready to go?

Natsu: Yep

Lucy: cool. Now let's get out of here

Gray: Erza, what did you find when you scouted the caves earlier?

Erza: not much. It was a maze without a map you'd easily get lost

Natsu: *smiles* and thanks to Lucy we have one

Erza: well that great news. Good work lucy

Lucy: thanks guys

Natsu: Well let's get going then

Lucy: okay. *picks up her bag and the map and starts walking*

-They finally make it to the exit of the maze-

Lucy: phew. We finally made it

Natsu: Where did we end up?

Lucy: it's says we're on the beach in Hargeon

Gray: As in port town Hargeon?

Lucy: yeah *stomach rumbles*

Natsu: *laughs* I guess that means we should stop off and get some food

Lucy: uh yeah. Apart from the fire the other day I haven't eaten in a few days

Erza: yes some food would be nice right now

Gray: There's an inn up ahead. We can eat there and plan our next move

Lucy: okay

Erza: okay let's get moving

-At the inn after they've finished eating-

Natsu: Aww man, that was good grub

Lucy: yeah. *burps a little. giggles*

Happy: *chewing on a fish* Aye

Erza: that was indeed some good food

Gray: As much as I agree with the food being good we really should plan our next move

Lucy: that's true

Erza: does anyone have any ideas

Natsu: As much as I want to, we can't just really sit around waiting to hear from Igneel

Happy: Let's go back to Fairy Tail then

Lucy: sounds good

Natsu: Does... does that mean we have to catch the train?

Lucy: uh yeah

Natsu: greeeeeeeat

Gray: Hmph, suck it up dragon breath

Lucy: haven't you forgotten something *both hands are engulfed with flames one is purple and one is pink*

Natsu: *smiles* I guess I can put up with it

The flames go out and lucy smiles

-when they finally arrive in Magnolia-  
Natsu: Oh how I've missed being back here *smiling and stretching*

Lucy: It feels like it's been ages

Happy: Aye

-At the guild –

Natsu: *slamming the doors open* WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Lucy giggles at how natsu kicked the doors open

Levy: Lucy how was your trip?

Lucy: it was pretty good, oh by the way I got you some books

Levy: *claps her hands together* You didn't have to do that

Lucy: it was no bother *pulls out three big books* there ya go

Levy: W-where did you get these?! These books are like the rarest of the rare

Lucy: *giggles* it's a secret

Levy: *pouts* Come on Lucy you can tell me

Lucy: nup sorry top secret *pretends to zip her lips and throw away the key*

Lisana: *runs past Lucy and Levy straight to Natsu* NATSUUUUUUUUU!

Natsu: Hey, Lisana

Lisana: why were you gone for so long?

Natsu: We went looking for Igneel and some stuff happened along the way

Lisana: what kind of stuff

Natsu: Lots of stuff that took up lots of time

Lisana: oh okay. I'm just happy you're back safe and sound

Natsu: Actually Lisana, where's Mira?

Lisana: um, she's behind the bar

Natsu: *smiles* thanks. *walks off to talk to Mira*

Mira: hello natsu how was your search for Igneel

Natsu: no luck with Igneel, but I brought something for you. *lifts the box with the vials onto the bar*

Mira: what's this?

Natsu: And old family heirloom. It can erase most injuries instantaneously

Mira: well that sounds very interesting natsu. Thank you.

Natsu: Not a problem. I figured with all the dangerous missions popping up you'd need them

Mira: sounds like it. I'll take a look at these later to see if I can make some of my own.

Natsu: *smiles* cool

Mira: I'll see ya later

Makarov: Well, well, well... It seems that some of my children have finally returned home

Erza walks up to Master Makarov

Natsu: 'sup Gramps?

Lucy: hello master

Gray: Hey, Master.

Erza: hello master

Makarov: It is good to have you all back. Even if this predicament is not completely resolved

Lucy smiles

Erza: Master have you noticed any changes with natsu and lucy?

Makarov: Hmm... the scales have increased, and Natsu isn't wearing a vest anymore. But other than that no

Erza: look at their eyes. Do you notice any differences

Mira: Their eyes are closer to their normal colour... but Natsu's are still dragon like and Lucy's aren't

Erza: isn't that an improvement from before

Makarov: It is definitely an improvement

Erza smiles. Lucy smiles

Makarov: The council have been hounding me for a full report of your actions. I cannot delay them any longer, they asked to see you as soon as you returned

Erza: okay. We'll be right on our way. Come on guys

Natsu: Are we sure that this is a good thing?

Erza: I have a bad feeling but other than that I'm not sure

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.


	38. Chapter 38

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-eighth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: I have a bad feeling but other than that I'm not sure

Natsu: So what are we gonna tell them?

Erza: we will only tell them what they need to know

Gray: I think that would be best

lucy: I agree.

Makarov: tell the council what you must, but I personally would like a report as soon as possible

Erza: yes of course master

Natsu: *looks to Lucy* (you reckon we should tell him?)

Lucy: (I'm not sure. it's the master we should be able to trust him. But the council is already holding such a tight grip on him

Natsu: (I guess you're right. But with everything that's happened especially in the last few days... I'm not sure how much we should reveal)

Lucy: (we should only tell him the basics, nothing that will set off alarm bells)

Natsu: (okay)

Lucy: (should we both tell him)

Gray: of course master; but would it be okay if we freshen up a little first

Lucy: yeah that would be nice

Natsu: (if we do it'll have to be in private. we should probably tell Mira too if she's recreating the potion)

Lucy: (okay)

Makarov: that is fine. I will send word to the council that you have returned and will see them as soon as possible

Erza: thank you master

Mira: you can freshen up in the infirmary. I'll bring you guys food and drink shortly

Lucy: thank you Mira

-in the infirmary-

Natsu: *sigh* It's good to be back

Lucy: yeah. It's been so long

Gray: So. What's our plan with the council?

Erza: basically, we're only telling them that we were looking for Igneel, we don't mention Lucy and Natsu's transformation. we also mention rescuing Caleb and Damon but we don't mention what we did to their sister

Natsu: Have we heard anything about her?

Erza: not really

Natsu: What about Caleb and Damon?

Erza: they've been taken in by a foster family

Gray: What about flame brain's past?

Natsu: I say if it doesn't come up, we don't mention it

Gray: And if it does?

Natsu: What makes you so sure it'll come up, icicle breath?

Gray: I'm not saying it will, but we should be prepared if it does

Erza: cut it out you two. Gray is right was should we say if they happen to ask about your past

-at that moment, Mira walks into the room-  
Mira: *looking sheepish* did I interrupt something?

Erza: oh no, nothing at all we're just talking about what we're going to do after we speak to the council

Mira: *looks at Lucy bandaging Natsu's back to keep the wing stumps hidden- Would you two like some help?

Lucy: *shakes her head* oh no Mira, I'm fine here. I can do it

Mira: If you're sure. *looks back before exiting the room* Welcome back, *smiles* it's great to have you all back

Lucy: thanks Mira

-Mira leaves the room-  
Natsu: If it comes up I don't want to think about what they'll do if the council finds out about my 'family'

Gray: Not to mention your age. It's not every day you see a 400 year old mage walking around

Lucy: that's a good point

Natsu: If it comes up, we'll just talk about Igneel and my past with him. Simple as that *smiles widely*

Lucy: *smiles at natsu* yeah

Gray: Okay, let's finish freshening up, and then we'll go

Erza: okay. lucy and natsu are you finished

Lucy: just about * tapes down the bandages* okay there we go

Natsu: *shrugging on his post-time skip jacket* Let's move

-At the council chambers-  
CM: Thank you for taking the time to see us. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Erza Scarlet

Erza: it's really no bother

CM: On the contrary. I'm sure you must have been incredibly busy to not have come and reported to us sooner

Erza: we were on a mission which we just recently returned from

CM: Yes. We have been informed by Guild Master Makarov about your mission. That is the reason why you have been called here. *briefly looks at Natsu then looks away* As well as to determine the actions to be taken with the Salamander

Natsu: Actions to be taken?

Lucy: what actions?

CM: We will come to that at the appropriate time. Meanwhile, please deliver your last mission's report

Erza explains what happened leaving out information about Natsu and Lucy's transformation getting worse and running into Natsu's father

CM: I see. I find it interesting the type of magic the female wizard used against you

Erza: how so?

CM: That particular type of magic has not been seen in decades

Erza: well we saw it with our own eyes

CM: I see

Erza: is there a problem

CM: There is if there are more wizards developing magic similar to this

Erza: I understand

CM: Now. For the issue of the salamander.

Natsu: look, as much as i like that nickname I do have an actual name

CM: That may be the case. But the fact is a decision must be made as to how your 'condition' is best dealt with

Lucy: Natsu's condition hasn't progressed since the last time we spoke

CM: even if that is the case; a mage experiencing the Draconium Arcanum is not something we can easily ignore

Lucy: so what do you plan on doing?

CM: Our first instinct was to have him kept under supervision in the council cells. But, after what happened last time we have decided to leave this in the hands of your guild. Effectively leaving any of the consequences to be handled by Fairy Tail.

Lucy: okay

Natsu: So... you're letting me go?

CM: We are transferring the responsibility of your condition to your Guild Master. However our initial decision of doing what is necessary when and if the time comes, still stands

Erza: we understand

Gray: Thank you for seeing us

CM: You may leave now

Natsu and Gray bow at the council members and leave

Lucy and Erza curtsy then leave

-on the way back to the guild-

Natsu: *widely smiling* Well that's a good sign at least

Lucy: well it's better than what they said last time *smiles*

Gray: I don't think we're off the hook yet. They knew exactly what was happening to Natsu, name and everything

Erza: *frowns* yes that is concerning

Natsu: It'll be fine. You two are worrying too much

Lucy: come on guys it's finally some good news for once

Gray: I know that. But it's still something to be worried about

Erza: Gray's right you two, you should be more concerned

Lucy's smile disappears and a frown replaces it

Natsu: Don't get me wrong; I am worried

Natsu: *turns back to look at Lucy, Gray and Erza with a big grin on his face* But this is happening and there's nothing we can do about it right now.

Lucy: *nods* right *smiles*

Gray: Nice to see your optimism is still there cinder breath

Natsu: Of course it's there snowflake. Now, let's get back to the guild

Lucy: yeah

Erza: let's get going

-Back at the guild, Mira stayed up to wait for the team to return-

Mira: How'd it go?

Erza: it went fine. No trouble at all

Gray: You didn't have to stay up and wait for us Mira

Mira: *yawns and smiles* It's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were all okay

Lucy: that was sweet of you Mira, but you need your sleep

Natsu: *walks over to Mira and picks her up damsel-style* I'll take you home. No need for you to be absolutely exhausted tomorrow.

Mira: Natsu... *smiles and starts to close her eyes and drifts off to sleep*

Erza: are you sure you can take her home?

Natsu: She and Lisana live in the same house. I know the way

Erza: do you want anyone to come with you?

Gray: It'd be a good idea. We don't want someone ambushing him while he's carrying her

Erza: so natsu who do you want to go with you

Gray: I'll go so i can make sure cinder butt doesn't get lost.

Natsu: I guess that answers the question then (I'll see you later I guess.) *yawns* Night Luce, night Erza

Gray: goodnight Girls

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	39. Chapter 39

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the thirty-nineth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-On the way to Mira's-  
Natsu: I guess at times like this being a portable heater comes in handy*–smiles*

Gray: and others I'm the most comfortable guild member *suggesting his ice capabilities*

Natsu: So what was the real reason for you coming with me?

Gray: as I said I don't trust you not to mess it up

Natsu: Gray, it's like a 10 minute walk

Gray: and you have been through a lot and you are the guilds official Hothead

Natsu: Icicle breath, you realize I'm carrying Mira so I wouldn't put myself into that kind of situation

Gray: you've been in that situation with Lucy right beside you

Natsu: I'll admit to that. But I'd never put my nakama in danger on purpose

Gray: ok we're almost there

Natsu: Can you knock on the door? My hands are kinda full

Gray: *knocks* hey Lisana please open up Mira is asleep

Lisana: *distant speaking getting louder* coming, coming *opens up door* oh natsu, gray *notices Mira asleep* oh thanks for bringing Mira home I was wondering when she was going to get home

Natsu: Not a problem. *smiles* I can take her up if you want. That way you don't have to carry her

Lisana: oh thanks. That would be a great help

Natsu: Which room?

Lisana: the second from the left

Natsu: Thanks *walks Mira to her room leaving Gray and Lisana at the door*

Lisana: so gray, what happened on your mission

Gray: not much Natsu messed up plans I looked cool and Lucy kicked me. So how has everyone been while we were gone

Lisana: everyone's fine, team shadow gear left for a mission just the other and aren't expected back for about a week

Natsu: *walking back out and rubbing his neck* Lisana, your sister has quite a grip on her

Lisana: I know *giggles*

Natsu: *yawns releasing a little bit of fire* You good to go, Gray?

Gray: yeah cinder butt lets go

- with lucy-

Lucy is walking along the side of the canal leading to her place balancing

Guys: Be careful Lucy! You don't wanna fall!

Lucy: I know. Thanks anyway. *she takes a deep breathe and exhales* It's so good to be back. Now I can have some time to read, relax and write some more of my book

Lucy gets to her apartment and unlocks the door

Natsu: *in the distance but still pretty loud* Gray I'm telling you. You DON'T need to walk me to Lucy's apartment

Lucy: huh. Natsu?

Gray: who said I was walking you I thought you were walking me *starts laughing*

Natsu: Why would I be walking you?

Gray: because cause I am to cool to walk you

Natsu: In your dreams popsicle

Lucy: *goes to enter her apartment* so much for peace and quiet

Natsu: Hey look we're here. LUCY! I thought you'd be asleep by now

Lucy: *shakes head* nah I needed some fresh air and I decided to go for a walk

Natsu: *yawns largely this time releasing more fire* Haha, I know that feeling

Gray: what am I, frozen fish?

Natsu: Apparently, so why don't you go hop in a freezer somewhere before you melt

Lucy: *covers her mouth and yawns* well I'm going inside and going to bed

Natsu sneaks in behind Lucy and shuts and locks the door in Gray's face

Lucy goes inside and puts her suitcase on her bed. She sits down at the table, then she yawns and stretches. Natsu starts rubbing his eyes and falls backwards straight onto the bed. Lucy goes into the bathroom and gets changed. She walks out and gets into bed being careful not to bump natsu

-the next morning at the guild-

Lucy: *enters the guild* morning everyone

Lisana: Good morning Lucy

Lucy: how are you? *hugs Lisana* I've missed you

Lisana: I've missed you too. You were gone for ages

Lucy: I know, but it's so good to be back

Lisana: How's Natsu? He was yawning pretty bad when he dropped off Mira last night

Lucy: yeah he was exhausted. I wouldn't blame him after all he's been through. He slept at my place and he was still asleep when I woke up so I left him there to sleep. I need to do some grocery shopping anyway

Levy: Lucy *running up with a book*

Lucy: levy what's going on?

Levy: *panting* I... I found...

Lucy: you found what?

Levy: I may have found something to help Natsu. *lifting up one of the books that Lucy brought back from the castle library for her*

Lucy: really? Show me

Levy: *puts the book on the table and opens it to a page with dragons on it* This book contains information on a wide range of ancient spells. I found one called the Draconium Arcanum. It sounds like what's happening to Natsu

Lucy: *excited look on her face* that's what it's called. What does it say?

Gray: What's flame butt up to Lucy *walks up to the girls*

Levy: I haven't decoded it all, because there's a language I've never seen. But it basically says that once in every 2000 years, a dragon slayer will start turning into a dragon. It's generally known to happen to those with great magical potential though

Lucy: Natsu is asleep still

Lucy: *to levy* sounds interesting. Does it say anything else?

Levy: *shakes head* Sorry Lucy. But I don't recognise this language, and that's what most of the writing seems to be in

Lucy: *disappointed* thanks levy. At least you were able to find this.

Gray: *to Levy* how soon can you have it decoded?

Levy: I'd need to establish the format of the language, as well as an alphabet. It's likely to take me a while

Lucy: just don't pressure yourself levy.

Levy: It would help if I was able to narrow down the languages this could be

Lucy: *thinking* hmm maybe natsu might know

Lisana: Why would Natsu know?

Lucy: I just have a feeling

Levy: I haven't seen him since he smashed open the guild doors yesterday

Lucy: * speaking to levy* yeah he's still asleep, he's had a rough time so I thought I'd let him sleep longer

Lisana: Is there anything we could do to help?

Lucy: we just need to figure out what language this is and then we can translate it

Levy: I'll do my best *smiles*

Lucy: *hugs levy* thanks levy. I really appreciate it

Levy: He'd do the same for me

Lucy: *looks at levy* yeah *smiles*

Lisana: How are you by the way? We have at least 3 years to catch up on

Lucy: I'm fine. Just a scar across my stomach, but pretty much alright overall

Lisana: That can't be everything

Lucy: *reveals scar that they some how have missed to see before* I spent the first two years researching and looking for Igneel. I eventually found him

Levy: Is that how you got the scars?

Lucy: *nods* yeah. He attacked me because he didn't know who I was. I showed him a picture of natsu and myself and he agreed to help me. he gave me some of his blood and one of his scales to help natsu

Lisana: And that's when Natsu came back to us *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Levy: Some team mate you are Gray *sticks tongue out* You just went off on your own to mope

Gray: it wasn't my fault I just have my own ways of coping

Lisana: We all stayed. Lucy had a legit reason for going

Macao: Hey, Natsu. You sure took your time getting here.  
-the girls look over at Natsu and they can tell he still seems a little out of it-

Gray: cinder butt what's wrong?

Lucy: *goes up to natsu* hey natsu, are you okay? You don't look so good

Natsu: I'm fine. Just a little tired still *rubs his eyes where there are clearly dark circles*

Lucy: did you have another nightmare?

Natsu: *yawns* A little one, but it wasn't that bad

Gray: you just woke up!

Happy: Aye! Even the smell of bacon cooking couldn't wake him up any sooner

Lucy: shut up gray. *turns to natsu* are you sure, you know you can tell me

Natsu: *smiles* Lucy, seriously it wasn't that bad. Why? Do I look like it was?

Lucy: Natsu, take a look at yourself *picks up a mirror and puts it in front of Natsu's face*

Natsu: *blinks a few times* ...Where did you get a mirror?

Lucy: it was in my bag *shows natsu her handbag she takes with her when she goes shopping*

Natsu: Hmm... okay *yawns again*

Lucy: I'm taking you back to bed. *looks at the other* I'll see you guys later *takes Natsu's hand and pulls him out the door and back to her apartment*

Natsu: *being dragged along* Luce, I keep telling you I'm FINE

Lucy stops suddenly making natsu bump into her. she stares at the ground and drops Natsu's wrist. He blinks a few times like he's disorientated and then falls over backwards. Lucy turns around in time to catch him

Natsu: *smiles* Thanks

Lucy: I knew there was something wrong.

Natsu: What are you talking about?

Lucy: you look like a zombie. You can barely stand let alone walk, and you're mumbling more than talking. This isn't like you natsu

Natsu blinks a few times and then yawns again. Lucy picks him up and carries him back to her apartment. They get to Lucy's apartment and places natsu on the bed. she then sits on a chair she has near her bed*

Natsu: Now what?

Lucy: what happened in this nightmare?

Natsu: Whattya mean?

Lucy: what happened in the nightmare to make you act like this

Natsu: Making me act like what?

Lucy: why do I even bother *goes into the bathroom and slams the door and locks it*

Natsu: *sighs and falls back on the bed* (Maybe a few more minutes of sleep won't kill me)

Lucy: (no it won't kill you)

Natsu: (You're gonna watch and see what happens aren't you?)

Lucy: (yes)

Natsu: *sits up again* Lucy just come out here

The door creaks open

Natsu: You get 3 questions. And I have to answer them honestly

Lucy: okay.

Lucy: 1st question. What was the dream about?

Natsu: Me killing Gajeel and Wendy

Lucy: 2nd question. How long have you been having these dreams?

Natsu: Every night for the past couple of weeks

Lucy: 3rd question. Why haven't you told me?

Natsu: The dreams effect me badly enough. Passing them onto you would be worse

Lucy: Natsu, the worst thing that could happen is seeing you in pain or upset. I can't stand seeing you like this because it causes me pain. *starts tearing up*

Natsu: You wouldn't be saying that if you saw these dreams yourself Luce

Lucy: how do you know what causes me pain? When you were strapped to that machine I almost lost it. I could never imagine life without you

Natsu: Gray and Erza told me what you did

Lucy: *sniff* they did?

Natsu: Yeah... *looks down to the ground* they did

Lucy: Natsu what I did, I would never do any of this for just anyone.

Natsu: You could have gotten yourself killed doing what you did for me that night

Lucy: I could say the same to you. And I will NEVER regret helping you

Natsu: What did I do?

Lucy: you've put yourself in danger so many times to save me.

Natsu: Lucy. There's a difference between what I do and what you did

Lucy: what difference is there *covering her face*

Natsu: You actually brought me back. I just brought you home, you were always still alive. I was actually dead Lucy.

Lucy: don't ... don't say it *starts crying*

Natsu: *looking down* I know you don't want to hear this. But by all rights I shouldn't even be talking to you, or coming into your apartment at all anymore.

Lucy: *sniff* it sounds as if you're blaming me. I could never imagine my life without you natsu. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you *cries again*

Natsu: I'm not blaming you. I could never blame you. If I were in your position I would have done the same thing

Lucy: then why would you care if I died trying to save you.

Natsu: Isn't it obvious at this point. Luce, I couldn't live with myself if I knew the only reason I was still breathing was because you sacrificed yourself for me

Lucy: you already know how I feel. Ao stop trying to convince me that I shouldn't try and save you. Because I won't stop until I have

Natsu looks up at Lucy and for just a second she can see that scared little boy from the flashback

Lucy: I'm so sorry *goes to walk out the door*

Frustrated and scared at the same time, Natsu tries to forcibly pull the scales off of his arm that are covering the guild mark

Lucy: *turns to see natsu and runs to him* Natsu stop it, you're going to hurt yourself

Natsu: *still continues to do it, drawing blood in the process* rgh!

Lucy: *crying* Natsu please stop it. *pink flames engulf her hands*

Natsu: I... I can't...

Lucy: why Natsu, why can't you stop *moves her hands closer to natsu*

Natsu: I can't do this anymore

Lucy: *tears streaming down her face* I'm sorry *she places her hands on Natsu's face causing him to fall asleep*

Loke: Princess?

Lucy: Loke?

Loke puts a hand on her shoulder. Lucy cries covering her face which she then gets blood on her face from natsu

Loke: Come with me *holds out his hand for her*

Lucy takes Loke's hand. Loke walks her to the bathroom and helps her clean up

Loke: Would you like me to get Mirajane?

Lucy: yes please. Just don't let anyone else know

Loke: Of course

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	40. Chapter 40

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourtieth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-At the guild-

Loke: Mirajane?

Mira: yes. Oh Loke, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is there something wrong with Lucy?

Loke: You need to come with me, now. I'll explain it when we get there

Mira: oh okay

-At Lucy's apartment-  
Loke: *lets Mira in* I think this may be self-explanatory to an extent

Mira: *sees Natsu* oh my. What happened here?

Loke: I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Lucy was here when it happened

Mira: where is she?

Loke: She's in the bathroom

Mira: okay thank you. *knocks on the bathroom door* Lucy it's me Mirajane can I come in?

Lucy: *sniff* o..okay

Mira: *walks into the bathroom* Do you want to tell me what happened?

Lucy: *blood still stains her face but her hands are clean* I'm not even sure what happened but we were talking about nightmares he's been having

Mira: *grabs a face washer, rinses it and gently wipes the blood off her face* Just tell me what you can

Lucy: I asked him what were the dreams about, he answered and said they were about him killing Gajeel and Wendy

Lucy: I also asked him how long he'd been having the dreams and why he hadn't told me. He answered me saying he'd been having these nightmares for a few weeks now, and the reason why he hadn't told me was because was shaken and he felt I would be affected even than he was

Mira: Just keep talking Lucy, it'll help make you feel better. *rinses face washer, the blood on Lucy's face is gone*. What happened next Lucy? I'm guessing that this blood isn't yours; you don't have a scratch on you

Lucy: thanks Mira. Well after that I said I could never imagine my life without him and that I can't stand seeing him in pain. He said to me that I wouldn't be saying these sorts of things if I'd seen the nightmares. I told him I almost lost it when he was strapped to that machine. Then he starts saying I could have died that day, but I replied to him saying I will never regret saving him. He started saying that he was dead when I arrived to save him, h..he told me that I revived him. I told him I would clearly sacrifice myself to save him but then he replied saying he could never forgive himself if I gave up my life to revive him. I said I would never give up on him then he started pulling the scales off his right arm, the ones on top of his guild mark tattoo

Mira: He tried to pull of the scales from his arm?

Loke: He succeeded in it; at least for a little bit *hands Mira a handkerchief with some of Natsu's scales in it*

Mira: Lucy? Thank you for sending Loke to get me. I'm going to go bandage Natsu's arm. While I'm out there is there anything else that I should be aware of?

Lucy: *looks at her hands as if the blood is still there. She can still smell Natsu's blood on her face and hands*

Mira: Lucy!

Lucy: (it's all my fault)

Loke: Lucy. Mira asked you a question

Lucy: huh? oh sorry. um he's got two stumps on his shoulders where wings have been appearing

Loke: Wings?

Lucy: yes wings

Mira: Okay. *Gets up* Loke, I'll need you to stay in here with Lucy. I'll come get you when she can see him

Lucy: it's all my fault

Loke: Lucy. This is NOT your fault

Lucy: it is *sobs into her hands*

Loke hugs Lucy suddenly

Lucy: I always seem to cause him more pain

Loke: You listen to me. You know as well as I do that Natsu would never blame you for anything that happened to him. It will do no good for either of you if you start blaming yourself without reason.

Lucy: *sniff* okay

Gray: *walks in) has flame brain got you blaming yourself again it is not your fault he is like this

Lucy: *gets up now pissed off* shut up gray *walks up to him and punches him the stomach and send him flying out the window breaking it AGAIN*

Loke: LUCY!

Mira: *runs in holding the bandages from around Natsu's shoulders that got covered in blood earlier* What happened?

Lucy sits back down and forms a fist. She starts feeling ill from the smell of Natsu's blood. Her face starts going pale*

Loke: Can I help you with something Mira?

Mira: I was wondering if you could rinse these for me? Unless Lucy has any spare bandages that I could use instead

Loke: Lucy? Do you?

Lucy raises a shaky hand and points to the cabinet on the ground. inside are heaps of spare bandages for when Natsu hurts himself

Mira: Thank you. *takes the spare bandages and walks out of the bathroom again*

-15 Minutes later-  
Mira: *knocks on the door* Lucy, Loke? It's Mirajane

Mira: If you want to see Natsu you can. He's bandaged up and I tried to do the best I can. He's... He's also woken up

Lucy: y..yes *she is shaken*

Loke: *helps Lucy stand* just take it easy

Mira: I'm just going to tell you now, pulling out those scales caused a lot of pain so I have him on some very strong painkillers and he may be a little out of it

Lucy: o..okay

Loke helps Lucy walk to where Natsu is

Mira: Natsu? I brought you a guest

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: *hand twitches from where it's resting on his stomach* L...Lu...

Lucy: Natsu it's me Lucy

Natsu: *turns his head to face her and smiles, but his eyes are slightly cloudy* Hey

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu: It was my bad. I made you wear the maid outfit

Lucy: huh?

Mira: *whispers to Lucy* I warned you he'd be out of it

Lucy: uh yeah

Natsu: And that creep had the nerve to call you ugly. YOU. UGLY of all things. Nup, that's not the Lucy I know

Lucy: *blushes* really?

Natsu: nope. *grins goofily* the dead opposite

Mira: I'm just wondering if we should move him to the guild infirmary

Lucy giggles

Loke: I'm not sure it's wise to move him just yet

Natsu: So ya see Luce? You don't need to apologize. My bad

Lucy: it's not your bad because I agreed to it *going along with what Natsu says*

Natsu: No, no. You know who's bad it is? Happy's. That greedy little blue cat. Always stealin my fish *pouts*

Lucy: well when you get better I'll get you some fish

Mira: Okay, Natsu. Time for bed

Natsu: But Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mira: No buts. Come on.

Lucy: come on Natsu. You need your rest *pink flames engulf one hand. she places one hand on his head*

Natsu falls asleep with a small smile on his face

Mira: There. Now hopefully he'll get a good night's sleep. I'll come back to check on him tomorrow

Lucy: okay *she brings a chair close to the bed so she can sit close to Natsu* okay. thank you mira

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	41. Chapter 41

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-first chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-The next morning-

Lucy has stayed up all night to make sure Natsu was okay. She has now fallen asleep her head resting on the bed

Mira: *knocks on the door* Lucy?

Lucy: huh? What? *looks up and gets up to get the door. She opens the door, she has black circles under her eyes*

Lucy: *yawn* oh hi Mira

Mira: Lucy, did you really stay up all night looking after him? He had enough painkillers to knock out a dragon

Lucy: yeah, *yawn* I did. I was worried

Mira: *sighs but smiles* has he woken up yet?

Lucy: no *yawn* not yet

Mira: okay, can I come in and see how his arm's doing?

Lucy: *opens door and lets Mira in* okay *walks off to make some coffee*

Natsu winces as soon as Mira touches his arm. Lucy walks back in and watches Mira. Drinking her coffee.

Mira: Welcome back to the world of the awake

Natsu: It's still painful I see

Mira: No, that would be your actions from last night

Lucy keeps rubbing her eyes and yawning

Natsu: *opens his eyes, that seem to be a little red just around the pupil and looks at Mira* Sorry about this

Mira: *feels his forehead* It's okay. I'm just glad you came back to your senses. I think the condition may have started taking its toll on you mentally again

Lucy a tear trickles from her eye. she quickly wipes it away so Natsu wouldn't see her crying

Natsu: That would explain why I feel like crap

Mira: Do you mind if I take a look at your arm and then reapply your bandages? I'm going to need to look at your back too

Lucy feels slightly queasy from the smell of Natsu's blood on the bandages

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and then looks away ashamed* Yeah, sure. Do you mind if I walk around a bit first?

Lucy rubs her eyes so Natsu won't see the dark circles under her eyes

Mira: *smiles* sure. Lucy why don't you go with him? You guys need to get everything out in the open

Lucy: *nods* okay

Mira helps Natsu stand and gives his are to Lucy to hold. Lucy takes Natsu's hand gently

Mira: don't be gone too long

Lucy: *nods* okay *walks out of the apartment with Natsu, she's avoiding looking at him. She yawns*

Natsu holds his arm where it's bandaged from last night, looking at the ground while they're walking

Lucy: *whispers* I'm sorry

Natsu: What are you apologizing for? It's my fault that I'm in the state I'm in at the moment.

Lucy: I was the one who set you off.

Natsu: What makes you say that?

Lucy: I said I would help you no matter. *rubs her eyes trying to cover the black circles*

Natsu: Yeah. And that's exactly what you've been doing. Although I can't imagine it would be a particularly easy thing to do; especially if you're up all night watching me sleep instead of getting your own rest.

Lucy: how did you know *yawn*

Natsu: Luce, you haven't stopped yawning and you're constantly rubbing your eyes. Plus, I also felt you playing with my hair while I slept *smiles*

Lucy smiles

Lucy: I was afraid you were going to have another nightmare so I stayed up all night and stayed near you

Natsu: I didn't. Totally pain free night except for when those pain killers wore off

Lucy: well that's good. not the part about the pain killers wearing off, but you not a having a nightmare. Um did you want me to heal it for you so you're not in pain

Natsu: Then my arm started killing me

Lucy: does it still hurt?

Natsu: A little bit. But nothing a bottle of that potion won't fix *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles* okay *yawns*

Natsu: Let's head back. Mira can look at my arm and you can get some sleep

Lucy: *nods* okay

Lucy: *Lucy and Natsu head back to the apartment* hey Mira we're back *yawn*

Mira: Looks like that walk did you both some good. You both look a lot livelier

Lucy: *yawn* really, I certainly don't feel like it *yawns and accidentally breathes out some fire* woops

Natsu: Haha! Looks like I'm not the only one that does that

Mira: Okay. Lucy, you need to sleep. I'll take care of Natsu

Lucy: okay *gets into bed and pretty much falls asleep immediately*

Mira: she must really care about you to stay up all night to make sure you were okay

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* Yeah

Mira: *grabs out one of the potions from a bag she brought with her* here take this, it should help

Natsu: Oh, thanks. *drinks it while Mira is unwrapping the bandages on his arm. She sees the arm heal instantly and the scales grow back*

Mira: this stuff works really well

Natsu: Yep. *smiles and hands her the vile back* Always has

Mira: well it's a good thing it does *take the vile and puts it back in her bag* so what are planning to do next

Natsu: What do you mean?

Mira: are you going to continue looking for Igneel or are you going to do something else like a mission

Natsu: There's nothing we can do except wait for some kind of news on Igneel. And if the council's keeping an eye on us I don't want to bring my father into danger

Mira: that's understandable. So what do you think you'll do until then

Natsu: Probably take a few missions. Get some money. Cause some mayhem and then have to pay for it. You know, the usual

Mira: *laughs* same old Natsu, you haven't changed

Natsu: I'm gonna take that as a good thing *smiles back*

Mira: it sure is a good thing. *gathers her stuff together* well your arm looks fine at the moment but be careful and don't do anything silly.

Natsu: *pretends to look offended, but then smiles* Me? Never!

Mira: *laughs* well I've got to get back to guild

Natsu: Okay. I'll stop by later

Mira: okay. See you later Natsu *walks out of Lucy's apartment and heads back to the guild*

Natsu notices the broken window where gray was kicked out

Natsu: Hmm... *sighs, then gets up and starts to clean the broken glass out of the apartment*

-Later that day, Lucy wakes up to the smell of food being cooked-

Lucy: *sniff* hmm smells good *stomach rumbles*

Natsu: *voice slightly muffled through the wall* Happy, I told you. We're not just having fish

Hapy: But Natsuuuuuuuu

Lucy: *gets up out of bed and rubs her eyes* what are you two arguing about now

Natsu: No buts. This food isn't just for you. *turns around and sees Lucy and smiles* Good morning... well late afternoon, but still

Lucy: what are you cooking *sniffs* it smells good *stomach rumbles*

Happy: *carrying a big plate of fish* Lots of things but not enough fish

Natsu walks into the dining area carrying three plates. one with bread, one with salads, and one with meat

Natsu: I figured we needed a break after everything that's happened

Happy: Aye! Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy and Lisana are coming over too

Lucy: sounds good. *smiles*

Lisana: *knocks on door* Lucy! Natsu! We're here

Lucy: Natsu can you get that I've got to get changed. *gestures to pj's*

Natsu: Yep, no worries. COME ON IN GUYS

Lucy goes to bathroom to change

Levy: *sees Natsu carrying the three large plates. She giggles* Would you like some help?

Natsu: *smiles* That would be great

Erza: where's Lucy? Is she still asleep?

Happy: She's getting changed.

Erza: okay

Gray: So... who cooked everything?  
Natsu: I did. You got a problem with that snowflake?

Lucy: *walks out wearing a nice summer dress* hey guys

Lisana: Good to see you're up and feeling better

Lucy: all I needed was some sleep

Lisana: Well that's good. *looks over to Natsu who is walking out of the kitchen with more food* Looks like you've had quite an effect on Natsu though. I haven't seen him this lively in a while *smiles*

Lucy: you mean this isn't what he normally does *giggles*

Lisana: Not for a while at least. I think the last time he was this hyped up was after he finally beat Laxus

Lucy: that really was a while ago.

Lisana: And with everything that's happened I thought I'd never see him like this again

Natsu: Okay, grub's ready. Everybody come and get it

Lucy: ohh great. I'm starved

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	42. Chapter 42

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-first chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-A little while later after everyone's eaten-  
Levy: That was great Natsu. I never knew you could cook that well  
Gray: I didn't even know flame brain could cook

Lucy: thanks Natsu -smiles- that was great

Natsu: Not a problem

Lucy: I was just thinking, what are we going to do while we wait to hear from Igneel

Erza: I was wondering the same thing.

Lucy: I think we should start going on missions again. Because I need to earn some money to pay my rent

Lisana: Well, Mira said she doesn't want you two doing anything strenuous after what you've been through. *mumbles* Not that she'll tell me what happened of course

Natsu: Well I'm up for anything that gets me fired up *grins*

Lucy: *smiles* what about you Gray, Erza

Erza: sound good.

Gray: Why not? We don't have a lot we can do otherwise

Lucy: awesome. When do you guys wanna pick out a mission

Natsu: We could go now. I think Mira said she wanted to give me a quick check up with gramps being there anyway

Lucy: *smiles* great

Levy: We'll go with you *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles* cool

Back at the guild, while waiting for Mira and Makarov, Natsu and Lucy are looking at the missions on the request board

Lucy: this one looks interesting *pointing to a request poster*

Natsu: That one's not gonna give you enough rent money, though. *looks around the request board* The only ones would probably be S class missions

Lucy: true

Erza: any luck you two

Natsu: This one looks interesting *pulls down one and shows it to Lucy*

Lucy: oh hi Erza. We're still looking. *looks at poster* what's it about?

Natsu: It's security detail so it shouldn't be too hard. Apparently some rich guy is asking for mages to be security detail at a ball

Erza: sounds like it's right up our alley

Lucy: sounds interesting. How much does it pay

Natsu: Looks like it's an hourly rate thing. About 500,000 jewels an hour

Lucy: *her eyes widen* great with that much money I can pay my rent for 7 months. How about we do this one?

Gray: Sounds like a plan.

Erza: I suggest we leave in the morning

Makarov: I hope you are not planning to go with only the 4 of you

Lucy: what do you mean by that master?

Makarov: With everything that's happened and with the council breathing down my neck I would feel better if it wasn't just your team that took the mission

Erza: who do you suggest comes with us

Makarov: I shall leave that up to you, but considering this is an S class mission maybe you should bring Mystogan with you

Erza: *blushes slightly* okay. *turns to the rest of team Natsu* who else go you guys think should come

Natsu: *looks at Gray and then smirks evilly* I think we should bring Juvia with us

Erza: well since she was at the s class exam it would be a good idea

Gray: *blushing slightly but trying not to realize* Why are we bringing Juvia?

Erza: master says we need an extra two members because of the pressure the council has put on our team. The master has suggested we take Mystogan and both Natsu and myself agree Juvia would be a good choice because she is of s class rank

Natsu: Why do you ask, *Juvia impersonation* 'Gray-sama'?

Lucy: *laughs* that was a good one Natsu

Gray: What was that pinky?

Natsu: Nothing, but you may wanna put some clothes on

Lucy: eeek *covers eyes*

Makarov: I think Juvia would be a good choice. In the meantime Natsu, I believe you have a checkup with Mira right now.

Natsu: Right. See you guys later. *walks off with Makarov*

Lucy: well I'm going home to pack I'll see you guys tomorrow

Erza: We'll need to leave early to get there. We'll come by and get you tomorrow

Lucy: okay. See ya. *walks off and heads to her apartment*

The next morning, Erza and Gray arrive at Lucy's door with Mystogan and Juvia, but there is no sign of Natsu

Lucy: hey guys. Where's Natsu?

Erza: Mira wanted him to have a long sleep in and then show the condition's progress to the master. He'll join up with us later.

Lucy: okay

Gray: Do we have any idea who it is that made the request?

Lucy: I'm not really sure; it just said some rich family needed security for a ball that is being held

Mystogan: It wasn't specified on the request. We'll have to see when we get there.

Juvia: While Juvia is pleased about being able to go on a mission with Gray-sama, Juvia can't help but wonder why this is an s class mission

Lucy: I was wondering the same thing

Gray: Paranoid rich people?

Lucy: probably

Erza: Let's go

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Later that night, the team have set up for security, as per the client's request they are undercover, but the team can't help but notice the lack of the pink haired dragon slayer

Gray: still no sign of Natsu

Lucy: *wearing the pink gown she had when she went back to her father* I'm getting worried; it's not like him to be this late

Erza: I'm sure he's fine. Right now we need to focus on our mission

Lucy: *nods* okay

The night progresses, with the team deciding to continue undercover. Erza and Mystogan, as well as Juvia and Gray are dancing on the dance floor, meanwhile Lucy is standing on the sidelines watching them

Lucy: everyone looks so happy. *shakes her head* get it together Lucy, no day dreaming

Father: Now, what's a gorgeous young woman like you doing standing all on your lonesome? Surely you would like to dance *grabs her hand and takes her to the dance floor*

Lucy is shocked

Father: *starts dancing with Lucy* I must say, the clothes of a noble suit you far better than those of a common mage

Lucy: don't get used to seeing me like this, this is just a once off.

Father: *smirks* Even so, you seem to enjoy wearing that dress immensely

Lucy: (Natsu if you can hear me please help, it's your father. he's here and I'm dancing with him)

Lucy: I never enjoy wearing this dress, it's brings back bad memories

Father: I don't see my son here though. *looks at her* I was sure he's the one you were hoping to get a dance with. It's something like a fairy tale, only this time the princess has fallen for the dragon instead of the prince

Lucy: just because he's a dragon slayer doesn't mean he's a dragon, he's important to me so I won't stand hearing people even you talking badly about him

The song ends and another begins, before they can continue dancing a young man approaches them

Young man: Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could steal a dance from this young maiden myself

Father: But of course. *bows to Lucy and kisses her hand before passing it to the man* Until we meet again, young lady

Lucy's heart is beating really fast

lucy: o..of.. course. (Natsu where are you)

Young man: now you'll have to forgive me, I'm still relatively new at dancing

Lucy: oh, that's okay I can help you

Young man: Okay. (one, two. one two)

Lucy: (Natsu, why are you counting. and where are you)

Young man: I'm glad he didn't hurt you. You looked really uncomfortable so I thought I'd help you out *smiles*

Lucy: well thank you, I appreciate your help

Natsu: (one, two, one, two and dip) *the young man dips her while they're dancing*

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah?

Lucy: what happened to you. I couldn't recognize you. And where have you been

Natsu looks nothing like himself, the scales are practically invisible, his eyes are a deep shade of blue and his hair is black and slicked back... He's also wearing a suit

Natsu: Long story short, I was fashionably late

Lucy giggles

Natsu: What?

Lucy: nothing. I'm just happy you're here

Natsu: Oh, okay *smiles*

Natsu: I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner; but Mira and Lisana decided to take practically forever to get me ready

Lucy: don't worry. By the way you look handsome, but you look much better the way you usually are

Natsu blushes and smiles. Lucy smiles.

Natsu: When I saw you and him dancing I figured I should probably come over. It's just a good thing he didn't actually get the chance to use it

Lucy: *confused* use what?

Natsu: His magic. It's never a good thing when he takes an interest in anyone. I'm sure you've realized that by now

Lucy: yeah

Erza: *walking over with Mystogan, quickly pulls Lucy away from Natsu and whispers* Luce, now is not the time to be dancing

Lucy: wait Erza. that's Natsu

Erza: *double takes* That's NATSU!?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: Miss me?

Erza: You... You look different

Natsu: Haha *rubs his head* You can thank Mira and Lisana for that

Lucy: so have you seen anything yet. It's been pretty quiet

Natsu: I've been here for a while, but nothing too suspicious

Gray: *walks over with Juvia hanging on his arm* This is lame where is fire butt he is even later then he normally would be

Lucy motions to gray to zip his lips

Natsu: Nice to see you too snow flake. I saw you dancing with Juvia by the way, contrary to you saying you don't like her that way it looked like you did

Gray: *dumbfounded. He double takes* is that you

Natsu: Umm... duh

Gray: I'm staying under cover

Mystogan: We should go back to acting like guests. We don't want to attract too much attention

Gray: Right, *takes juvia to get some refreshments*

Lucy: right

Natsu: As Happy would say. They Liiiiiiiike each other

Lucy giggles

Erza: Let's go to the balcony, we can talk freely there

Lucy: okay

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	43. Chapter 43

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-third chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-On the balcony-  
Erza: I'm sorry. But I can't get over the fact that that's you, Natsu

Natsu: What is that supposed to mean?

Erza: Nothing. It's just very different

Lucy: before I ran into Natsu's father

Erza: Natsu's father is here?

Lucy: yes. I even danced with him

Erza: Are you okay?

Lucy: I fine

Mystogan: *to Natsu* How long have you been here?

Natsu: Since a little after the ball started. I explored the mansion a bit before I came down to the ballroom just to scope out the area

Lucy: did you see anything?

Natsu: Nothing out of the ordinary, but I've been smelling something weird since I arrived. I just can't place it

Lucy: that's odd. It's been rather quiet

Natsu: Why the hell would this count as an S class mission anyway?

Gray: *sticks head out to the balcony* are you guys gonna hang out here all night?

As if on cue windows shatter and screams come from inside

Natsu: Not any more *runs in past Gray*

Lucy runs after Natsu

Gray: bout time something happened *runs in to see what happened*

Natsu: *sniffs the air* I can smell it again; it's stronger this time though.

Erza: *turns to the mansion guards* Start evacuating the guests, now

Before any guests can be evacuated some bandits block the exits

Bandit: Nobody move!

Natsu: (Do we have a plan?)

Gray: Why not

Erza: *whispers* Gray, just relax. We don't want anyone to get hurt

Bandit: Oh, we got a wise-guy huh?! *pulls out a gun and points it at the guests who then proceed to scream*

Gray: don't go after the guests I'm the one that challenged you

Lucy: (I don't know) *yellow flames engulf her hands and she creates a barrier around the guests. It puts a heavy toll on her since she's protecting so many people*

Erza: *in her scary Erza voice* Gray. I said back down

Natsu takes a deep breath and walks towards the bandit with his hands up in the air

Lucy: (what are you doing?)

Gray: 8cowers* I'm trying to take the attention away from the guests

Natsu: (Distracting him. I'm sure Erza and Mystogan have a plan; I'm just gonna keep him busy) *to the bandit* What do you want?

Lucy: (just be careful)

Bandit: Hmm? *points the gun at Natsu, who just keeps walking towards him* What was that?

Natsu: I said... What do you want?

Bandit: Hey boss! This wise guy wants to know what we're after *smiles and then removes the safety on the gun*

Lucy is at the ready to put a barrier around Natsu

Gray: *slinks out the balcony door and runs around to come up behind the bandits. He signals to Natsu, speaks quietly to bandit* l would put that safety back on if I were you

Bandit: Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do?

Boss: cut it out

Bandit: Boss?

Gray: *freezes gun and kicks it out of his hand* ICE MAKE LANCE *knocks all the bandits on their butts* join in fire butt

Natsu: *sniffs the air and then his eyes snap open suddenly* Gray... You need to back away. Now

The boss uses magic to stop gray in his tracks

Juvia: Gray-sama!

Natsu: I knew I smelt something off. *turns to the boss* you're a dark guild mage aren't you?

Gray: what the hell is happening?

Boss: we are here for the Heartfilia fortune. We heard rumors that the last remaining Heartfilia heiress was going to be here.

Mystogan: And if we refuse to hand her over?

Boss: oh so you're admitting that she's here. Well then we'll just have to kill the hostage we have here to draw her out *gesturing to gray*

Natsu: (Luce, whatever happens. Don't move)

Lucy: (but what about Gray. We can't let him die)

Natsu: (And we won't. We just have to focus on the matter at hand right now) What's a dark guild want with the Heartfilia fortune?

Boss: The question is why wouldn't a dark guild want the Heartfilia fortune?

Erza: What do you mean?

Boss: money. Dark guilds only do things for a profit. so we're basically going for the easiest picking.

Gray: are you doing this for ransom money

Boss: oh no no. Since the young heiress is left all that's left of the Heartfilia family the fortune has been left to her, and with such a young girl left with so much money. We thought we'd take advantage of the opportunity

Bandit: *recognizes Erza and Mystogan* Boss! These guys are fairy tail wizards

Boss: hmm so they are

Boss: what about it

Bandit: We still gonna kill them?

Boss: of course

Natsu: *sarcastically* Oh yeah. *smirks* Because you sooo could

Boss: and who do you think you are, speaking to me like that

Natsu: Someone who gets pissed off when a perfectly good party gets ruined. Especially by some lame gate crashers who can't do anything without guns and a ridiculous amount of unnecessary manpower

Alice: STOP.

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: (Isn't that the girl from the boat?)

Lucy: (yeah, she is)

Boss: and why should we stop. We're just getting started

Alice: because if you do I'll tell you where the heiress to the Heartfilia fortune is

Lucy is shocked

Natsu: *to the boss to get his attention away from what Alice is saying* Hey, BOZO! If you wanna kill someone, you gotta get through me first! That is if you CAN

Boss: *ignoring Natsu* I will have to take you up on that offer. So where is she

Alice: *lifts her hand and points at Lucy* she's right there

Boss: Hmm... Interesting

Boss: *to bandits* Take her. Now

Lucy: (Natsu)

Natsu: *jumps back in front of Lucy* Mystogan, Erza, Juvia! Form a circle around Lucy

Gray: *trying to get up* shut up stupid girl that is not her

Lucy is still protecting the guests

Gray: *to Alice* are you trying to protect yourself?

Boss: Hmm, 3 S class mages a loudmouth and an immobilized stripper. This may be interesting

Natsu: If you wanna get to Lucy, you gotta go through us first

Boss: *smiles* I may take you up on that offer

Lucy: *breathing becomes heavier from using so much magic from protecting the guests* guys I don't think I can hold it much longer

Natsu: *looks back at Lucy* Guys! Cover me! *picks up Lucy and runs out the balcony doors*

Lucy: woah.

Natsu: *takes off his jacket and wraps it around Lucy's shoulders, and wraps a necklace with a jewel on it around Lucy's neck making her turn invisible* You stay here. We'll take care of what's happening in there

Gray: *focuses and manages to freeze the ground under the boss* and yet you resort to attacking a party not hunting her away from innocents

Natsu runs back inside before Lucy can say anything and slams into a bandit, knocking him off of Juvia

Boss: *looks down at the floor* Hmm, so you're an ice mage. What does that make the loudmouth?

Juvia: Gray sama you can do it *she quickly turns to face a group of bandits* water slicer

Natsu: This guy's part of a dark guild. There's no point in wasting time talking

Erza requips into her flight armor. she uses the speed of her armor to take down a dozen bandits within seconds.

Mystogan: 5 Layered Circle Magic-Sacred Song *knocks out 10 bandits at once*

Erza: Natsu take out the boss already

Natsu: *looks up at the boss and then smiles* FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! *knocks him out cold with burns all over his body*

Juvia takes out the last round of enemies in her area

Gray: *takes out the bandits at the door again* everyone out

The guests start running out the door, some trampling Gray in the process

Gray: 8rolls out of the path* ow .Fire butt hold the boss, we need to deal with him

Lucy: *walks in no one notices her* uh guys

Natsu: I am holding him! Will you hurry up already!?

Gray: Ice make shield *binds the bosses hands and arms* who do we hand him to?

Boss: (Note. The boss is up on the second floor balcony) -breaks through the ice and knocks Natsu over, making him slip and have to hang onto the balcony railings- Is that really the best you can do?

Natsu: Okay... -arms trembling from holding on- Not... cool

Gray: Ice geyser(freezes the boss in the geyser only his head is out) nice try

(note the ice is harder to break then it use to be)

Boss: -starts mumbling something and the ice starts breaking-  
Natsu: Erza? Any ideas?

lucy: open gate of the lion, leo *leo appears and smashes the boss in the face*

lucy: *has taken off the necklace and is standing in the door way*

Gray: (refreezes the cracks)

Mystogan: So his magic is derived from chants

lucy: *uses her yellow fire to form a barrier on the boss' mouth so he can't speak*

Gray: thnx for shutting him up

Nats: -arms still trembling- A... little... help?

Gray: Ice slide(Natsu slides down)

Natsu: -hits Gray over the head- you couldn't have done that sooner?!

lucy: *walks up to natsu and gray*

Gray: Next time ill leave you up there

firebutt

Natsu: Oh yeah, 'cause that's good for team morale isn't it you walking popsicle

lucy: shut up gray

Gray: it is cause its funny to see you hanging from your fingers

Natsu: At least I'm still wearing clothes

Gray: uuuhhh crap

Natsu: -looks around- Wow

lucy: what?

Natsu: We didn't destroy the building for a change -smiles-

lucy: that's true. which is a good thing -smiles-

Gray: but you broke the balcony

Natsu: That wasn't my fault!

lucy: but the damage isn't as bad as the other times

Gray: come to think of it how did they know we took the job

Natsu: Is it possible that there's a traitor in the guild?

lucy: I don't know

lucy: maybe. but we shouldn't jump to conclusions

Gray: i was thinking Flamebrain's father, lets go

Erza: That doesn't matter right now. Let's just collect our reward and go back to the guild

lucy: okay

lucy: just give me a minute I just need some fresh air and some time to think before we leave

Natsu: Do you want some company?

lucy: that would be nice

Natsu: -holds out his arm to Lucy and walks her out onto the balcony-

lucy: thanks -smiles-

Natsu: Well if I look like a gentlemen, I may as well act like one right? -smiles for a second then it goes away- Are you okay?

lucy: I'm just a little tired from protecting the guest but apart from that I'm fine

Natsu: So what was with the whole needing time to think thing?

Gray: (brings the boss down but leaving him encased in ice)

lucy: I just said that so we could get some time together *blushes*

Natsu: -smiles and starts rubbing his hair while blushing-

Natsu: You know what you said earlier? When you first realised that I was actually me

lucy: yeah

Natsu: Remind me what you said... and prove to me that you meant it

Natsu: Well?

lucy: I said you look handsome, but you look much better the way you usually are.

Natsu: Mhmm... -leans in closer to her- I thought that was what you said

lucy: * blushes. her breath is warm blowing on natsu's face*

Natsu: (Don't hit me for this) -pulls her into a kiss-

lucy: *blushes. she then deepens the kiss*

Natsu: -pulls away smiling- We should probably head back in. And by the way; I think the same thing

lucy: -smiles- since when was I handsome

Natsu: You know what I mean

lucy: I want to hear you say it

Natsu: Luce, I can't put it into words how beautiful you are -smiles0

lucy: -smiles- thank you -hugs natsu-

Natsu: Would you like me to carry you back if you're tired?

lucy: -shakes head- I can walk. but we can do this *grabs natsu's hand*

Gray: gross, what are youtow doing for all this time

Natsu: I can deal with that

Happy: They Liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other

lucy: *ignores happy's comment. she smiles at natsu*

Happy: -smiles at Lucy- Let's head back

lucy: -nods- yeah

Mystogan: I'm just wondering if anyone's going to recognise Natsu when we get back

lucy: probably not

Natsu: Lisana and Mira will. They were the ones that made me look like this

Gray: remind me to thank them for not punishing me with the old Natsu anymore

lucy: true

Natsu: What was that Icicle breath?

Erza: I think we should thank them. If he weren't disguised our presence would have been noticed instantly

Gray you heard me cinder butt

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	44. Chapter 44

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the forty-fourth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Back at the guild-

lucy: *is still wearing her ball gown* hi everyone

Mira: *smiles* Welcome back. How did the mission go?

Gray: horrible i got frozen

Macao: *laugh*- How did that happen?

Gray: some stupid dark guild

Lucy: *still holding Natsu's hand* I think it went pretty well, we hardly destroyed anything this time

Levy: Umm... Lucy. *walks up to her* Are you gonna introduce us to your friend?

Lucy: *giggles* this is natsu

-Practically every jaw in the guild drops-

Lucy giggles

Gray: enough about cinder butt, I'm the one that was immobilized

Levy: b-b-but... Nat...su...

Natsu: Yes?

Lucy: what is it levy?

Levy: He looks NOTHING like Natsu

Lucy: he's in disguise

Natsu: Um... Mira? Lisana? A little help here?

Lisana: oh, okay. *goes to natsu*

Makarov: It would appear that the events were more stressful than they appeared they would be

Mira: Come with us Natsu, let's get this disguise off

Lucy: *let's go of Natsu's hand and smiles at him* I'll see you later

Natsu: *nods* okay. *follows Lisana and Mira*

Gray: master why were we not told that Natsu's father would be there

Makarov: Natsu's father was there?

Lucy: yes. I ended up dancing with him

Makarov: It would appear that I need to sit down with that boy and have a long chat about his past and what he's been hiding from me

Lucy: master, when you speak to him about it please be careful, he's scarred by his past.

Makarov: I understand that Lucy, and I will try my best. But I have to know what threat's we could be facing because of this, even if it means upsetting him

Lucy: okay

Gray: apparently he is a Death magic Prodigy

-The entire guild goes silent-  
Makarov: Those are very serious allegations Gray

Gray: *whispers to Makarov* it is what his father said

Levy: There's no way that could be true. Natsu uses dragon slayer magic, not death magic

Makarov: *to Gray, Erza and Lucy* I will need to see you in my office as soon as possible. This is all going out in the open

Gray: yes master

Lucy: will Natsu need to be there as well

Makarov: Yes. That boy has some serious explaining to do

Lucy: *nods* okay

-At that moment, Mira and Lisana walk in with Natsu. He's still wearing the suit but other than that he's back to normal-

Lucy: *smiles at natsu* (much better)

Natsu: *to Lisana* Next time can we not do the contact lenses. Those things were annoying as hell

Gray: how much do you know about your lineage fire butt?

Natsu: Huh? What brought that on?

Gray: my big mouth

Natsu: Clearly, but still it's kind of a random question

Gray: I let your fathers comment slip

Natsu: Wait... What comment did you let slip?

Gray: this conversation is better suited for your office master

Lucy: (about you being a death magic prodigy)

Natsu: You let that slip!?

Makarov: Yes. Your entire team will come to my office immediately. No objections

Lucy: *nods* okay

Gray: *moves to masters office* he was going to grill you anyway. Best he knew something as to why you are being hunted to go in with

Natsu: You let THAT of all things slip?!

Lucy: *stomps on grays foot with her high heel* but you didn't need to say it so the whole guild could hear

Gray:*clutches him now aching foot* jeez Luce that hurt. *winces. He turns to natsu* yes now can we just discuss it, we all know very little about you sadist father

Natsu: The WHOLE GUILD heard it!?

Gray: how was I suppose to know they were eavesdropping

Lucy: Gray that wasn't information you should be blabbing about

Erza: *scary Erza face* Enough! We shall discuss this in a civilized way with the master

Lucy: *nods* okay

-in Makarov's office-

Makarov: Explain. NOW

Gray: master I thought Fire butt and Lucy had already told you of our run in with his father

Makarov: They have, but clearly a few key details got lost while they were telling me *looks at Natsu and Lucy* Explain. NOW

Lucy: *flinches* basically we were attacked by M.S

Natsu is looking at the floor

Makarov: I meant about his past. What have you been hiding that has now caused the guild to go into an inevitable uproar?

Lucy: oh okay. I've only seen bits and piece from my dreams but basically Natsu is Zeref's younger brother, his mother is dead and Natsu's father is still alive

Makarov: NATSU! *causes Natsu to flinch* I need to hear this from YOU

Natsu is still looking at the ground but now he's shaking slightly and rubbing where his guild mark should be

Lucy: *places her hand on his arm* Natsu?

Natsu: Everything that Lucy said is true... As is what Gray said earlier. When I was younger, and before I my mother gave me to Igneel to protect me... I was being trained to use death magic... As for being a prodigy in it... I had more natural talent than Zeref did. It was the only reason that my father kept me alive. He had actually said that to my face several times. As for how I'm still alive after 400 years, I have no idea. But my memories from those days have only just recently started to return. Ever since I started experiencing the Draconium Arcanum

Erza: That's why you didn't recognize Zeref when we last fought him but how he was able to recognize you

Natsu: I knew there was something familiar about him and about his scent; but I had no clear memory of anything before Igneel took me in that I could tie it to.

Makarov: I'm guessing that you haven't told the council about this

Lucy: *looks down and shakes head* no we thought it would cause problems

Makarov: I believe that was a wise decision. But unfortunately I am not sure we can keep such a liability tied to our guild. I am sorry Natsu

Lucy's eyes widen with shock

Erza: Master!?

Gray: woah Master he is no more a liability than anyone else, don't get me wrong I don't like him but he is a vital part of the guild dynamic

Natsu: *standing up* I understand. Thank you for everything, Guild Master Makarov. *turns to leave the room*

Lucy: wait Natsu

Gray: cinder butt sit down you're not going anywhere

Erza: Master! Natsu has saved this guild many times over. You cannot just kick him out

Gray: Now master he is hot headed and rash but has he ever used dark magic?

Makarov: I understand that you are all care for him, but even you must admit that keeping him in the guild is a monumental risk

Gray: keeping any mage is a high risk yet there are so many guilds

Makarov: Not any mage has the natural capability to perform death magic

Lucy: if Natsu is leaving then so am I

Gray: he is capable to do it but you know as well as i do he doesn't have the guts to piss of some of our other mages *gestures at Erza* I think if he does go we all do because we are a team and without one of our members we wouldn't feel right, I still hate him but he is my Nakama

Erza: Master, Natsu is a part of this guild. A part of this family. If you kick him out you are destroying a key part of this family; and you will lose one of your 'children'

Makarov: Are you able to guarantee that he will not lose control and use his death magic?

Gray: master has he in all the years you known him to lose control has he ever used it?

Makarov: That is not what I'm saying Gray. With the Draconium Arcanum and what he did to himself two nights ago, it is clear that the spell is taking a toll on him and breaking down his ability to control himself. It is a possibility that he will deteriorate to the point where he relies on his death magic rather that his dragon slayer magic

Lucy: there is also a possibility I could lose control. Why aren't you kicking me out along with Natsu?

Erza: It's because he realizes that if Natsu gets to that point there will be no hope in bringing him back. The effects on you have actually lessened recently, so you have less of a chance of losing control

Lucy is getting over whelmed. Before anyone realizes what's happened black flames engulf Lucy's hands and she disappears before their eyes

Natsu: I can understand if you don't want me around. But I will not let Lucy go through this alone. *runs out of the office, through the guild and after Lucy* (Lucy, where are you? I'm coming)

Makarov: I suggest you go look for Lucy and Natsu. We can discuss this further later

-with Lucy-

Lucy is crying and punching as huge oak tree in the forest. Black flames are pouring onto the tree and it is killing the tree

Natsu: (Lucy. Please answer me)

Black flames shoot up into the sky, so high that natsu can see them

Erza and Gray catch up to Natsu just in time to see his wings grow and go flying off in the direction of the black flames  
Erza: NATSU!

Lucy by the time natsu gets to lucy. She is completely surrounded by black flames, the trees around her and the grass underneath her is either dying or dead

Natsu: *lands and runs up to Lucy grabbing her face and making her look at him* Lucy. Lucy it's me

Lucy's eyes have gone completely black. Tears pour down her face

Natsu: (Lucy. I'm going to make it better) *leans his forehead against hers and starts taking her emotions into him. As her eyes clear up and return to normal, Natsu's start slowly turning black*

They all notice the dying plants around lucy

-Erza and Gray finally find Natsu and Lucy-

Erza: Death Magic

Lucy: (no stop it) *the flames spread out as she thinks this*

Natsu: (Lucy, I can handle this.) *focuses on Lucy and absorbs her emotions faster*

Lucy: (no I don't want to hurt you) *Tears pouring down her face*

Natsu: *black veins start to form on Natsu's skin* (It's okay. I want to do this)

Gray: ICE MAKE KNUCKLES *knocks Natsu away from Lucy*

By the time Natsu was knocked away he managed to completely absorb all of Lucy's emotions. Natsu is lying on the ground barely breathing, the veins slowly start disappearing but his eyes are still black.

Lucy: *crying. She crawls over to natsu* natsu, why?

Natsu: *smiles slightly* because... I lov...

Lucy: you what? *tearing pouring from her eyes*

Natsu: *looks at her, the black slowly fading into his natural eye color* I love you

Lucy: *hugs natsu* I love you too

Erza: *to Gray* And the master's afraid of him losing his self control. He handled that better than any of us could

Gray: fire guts what the hell were you thinking we just got through saying you wouldn't use death magic yet look around us

Lucy: that wasn't natsu, it was me

Gray: *gob smacked* well this is a whole new problem

Natsu's eyes start closing his hand dropping from Lucy's back where he was returning the hug

Lucy: Natsu, stay awake. Don't go to sleep

Natsu: But I'm... so... tired...

Lucy: promise you'll wake up

Natsu's eyes start drooping again  
Erza: Lucy! We need to keep him awake

Lucy: Natsu stay awake. *shakes him* you need to stay awake

Natsu looks at Lucy and tries to keep his eyes open

Lucy: Erza what now?

Erza: *gently* Natsu? I know that you're very tired right now. But you need to retract your wings

Lucy: Natsu. I asked you not to use your wings anymore

Natsu: I needed... to get... to you... It was... the fastest way...

Gray: he is stubborn you know that Lucy

Erza: We need to get him somewhere safe. Chances are that the use of Death Magic would have attracted some unwanted attention

Lucy: *nods* okay *picks up natsu and starts running*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	45. Chapter 45

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-fifth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-They take Natsu to the house he and Lisana made when they were trying to hatch Happy's egg-

In an effort to keep him awake, halfway there Erza and Lucy started supporting him so he would have to use his feet his wings however are still there

Lucy: natsu you need to retract your wings

Gray: retract or I'll freeze them together so we can move faster

Erza: Natsu I know it'll hurt, but the pain will help keep you awake and give you something to focus on

Natsu: O...ok...ay... *the wings start to retract, but it is drastically slower than it used to be*

Lucy: why is it going so slow

Erza: Either he's used to much energy, or he's close to not being able to retract them the next time he uses them

Lucy nods while looking down

Natsu: Rgh! *he clenches his teeth and focuses, forcing the wings to retract slightly faster, but the stumps start bleeding as a result*

Lucy: *scared* Natsu you can do it

Erza: This isn't good at all. *to Gray* What are we supposed to do?

Gray: hang in there, he can do it

Natsu finally manages to completely retract them, but the back of the suit he was wearing is now torn to shreds and covered in blood, as are the bandages that were hiding the stumps

Lucy: we have to lye him down so I can redo his bandages

Natsu: Lisana... won't be... happy *smiles slightly, his mouth slightly bleeding from biting into his lip*

Gray: Lucy why don't you singe the wounds shut. Yes I asked you to burn Natsu

Lucy: okay. *to natsu* I'm sorry this will hurt *blue flames engulf her hands and she placed them on top of the stumps forcing them to stop bleeding and go down*

Natsu: Rgh!

Lucy: *tears pour down her face* I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Gray: that should stop the blood. Let's move and do cosmetic repairs once we are safe from prying eyes

Erza: that would be best. We should still keep him awake though

Lucy looks down and nods

-when they get to a safe place-

Natsu's eyes keep drooping closed

Lucy: Natsu, wake up you need to stay awake

Natsu: I'm... trying...

Gray: eat something just stay awake Cinder butt

Lucy: here eat this *gives natsu some blue fire*

Natsu just sits there looking at it while his breathing starts to slow down again

Lucy: Natsu stay awake

Erza: We may have to force him to eat it

Gray: eat it cinder breath

Lucy: o..okay *opens Natsu's mouth and forces the fire into his mouth*

Erza" Keep it going for as long as you can Lucy. I don't want to be caught unprotected if something happens

Lucy: okay *feeds more flames into Natsu's mouth*

Natsu's eyes start to become clearer and he's willingly eating small amounts of the fire now

Gray: eat up flame bug

Natsu: *pushes Lucy's hand away* What'd I miss

Lucy is resting on her knees breathing heavily. Her eyes have gone foggy from using so much magic

Gray: Lucy killing half an acre of scrub and us carrying you to safety. Well the girls carrying you, they picked you up to fast

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and makes her head lean against his shoulder* She used death magic

Lucy's vision is blurred

Erza: Yes, and you apparently absorbed it all from her. Why would you do something so stupid and reckless?

Gray: yeah but she didn't mean to

Natsu: (Lucy. you sleep if you want, your magical energy just needs time to recover)

Without saying anything Lucy falls asleep on Natsu's shoulder

Natsu: I don't remember everything just yet. But I do remember the toll that using death magic takes on your body. She wouldn't have been able to last much longer

Erza frowns

Natsu: *looks up at Erza* what?

Erza: I never expected this to happen. Now we may lose both you and lucy

Gray: how much do you remember about using death magic?

Natsu: I can remember a few basic things. But the biggest thing was that the magic would eventually eat away at you unless you had the ability to control it. That's why death magic user's are so rare.

Erza: so you're saying Lucy could have died

Natsu: *looks up at Erza* 'Could have'? No. It's more like she WOULD have

Erza's eyes widen in shock

Natsu: I knew with my past that I could at least control it. That's why I did what I did

Erza: *nods* so what now. if the master finds out about lucy she'll be kicked out as well

Gray: We're not letting this team get broken up. We're gonna fix this before it gets to that point

Natsu starts sniffing the air and then starts to snarl

Erza: *looks around* what is it natsu?

Natsu: Someone's coming. Someone who we're not going to want to see

Erza turns around and requips a sword

MS: Hmm... Not too happy to see me are we? Master. They're in here. *moves out of the doorway to let Natsu's father enter*

Erza goes into a battle stance

Father: Well, this is a rather interesting turn of events

Erza: what do you want?

Father: *looks at Lucy and then to Natsu* It looks like your natural talents haven't diminished over the centuries. Are you sure you still refuse to join me

Natsu: *snarls* There's no way in hell you old geezer

Father: *sigh* That's a shame. It would have been less painful for you if you had just agreed. *signals to the MS who teleports behind Natsu and Lucy, separates them and lifts Natsu up by the neck and chokes him*

MS: Why don't you use your magic for your father's goals? Surely it would be better than the alternative of being rejected and useless in the eyes of your... What's the word you use? 'Nakama'

Gray: what will it take to get through to you that he does not want to be with you?

Natsu: *glares at the MS and quickly forces his hand upwards, breaking the guys arm and releasing him. Cough* That won't work anymore. You can't guilt trip me into ANYTHING anymore

Father: Well, perhaps the young lady will be more cooperative. *starts walking over to Lucy*

Natsu: Don't you touch her! *jumps in front of Lucy who's still asleep* I WON'T let you touch her

Father: *eyes go pure black, he turns to Natsu and grabs him by the neck using magic to weaken his life force* Do not forget that it was I who taught you your magic, boy.

Natsu: Gr-Gray. E-Erza; Get Lucy out of h-here!

Erza: *picks up Lucy and requips into her flight armor* okay *starts running*

Natsu: F-fire dragon roar! *tries to send the attack, but it is very week and the fire dies out before it can even touch his father*

Father: Hmph, pathetic. Maybe i should teach you some discipline like the good old days. *turns to MS* Get the girl

MS: Yes master. *teleports after Erza and Lucy*

Erza: *still running* you're not getting your hands on Lucy

Gray: stay away from her Ice Warrior *an ice rhino charges past Erza, Lucy and Gray at the MS*

MS is caught off guard and gets run into by the rhino

Erza: good going gray *runs past M.S*

MS: *getting back to his senses* Hmm... so the reports on your improvement were not exaggerated

Gray: you tell me he's not my only trick don't test me go away

MS: *dusts off his clothes and continues after Lucy* I'm sorry but orders are orders

Erza: *keeps running. Speaks to the sleeping Lucy* I'm not going to let them take you

Gray: Ice Warrior *forms three soldiers* stop this creep getting through *they prepare to fight*

MS: Hmm... So you've decided to stop fighting me directly have you?

MS: *looks at Gray, then to Lucy and Erza* It is admirable, but futile nonetheless. What are you going to do without your pet salamander?

Erza: we are capable of fighting without natsu. Don't under estimate us

MS: *teleports and stays hidden, projecting his voice so it sounds like its coming from every direction-. He laughs* I wouldn't dream of it Titania

Erza: where'd he go?

Gray: I'm more than enough for you you're hiding from us

MS: Fighting you as you are right now wouldn't be worth the energy. *teleports Lucy from Erza's arms into his* I shall take my leave. Thank you for the girl

Erza: give her back *draws her sword*

Father: *seeming to appear out of nowhere* We are leaving. Make sure you bring the girl with you

MS: Of course. *picks up Lucy and uses her yellow flames to create a barrier around them*

Erza runs up to them and swings he blade down which rebounds off the barrier

MS: I told you Titania. You wanting to fight is admirable, but it is also futile

Erza requips into her hakama armor and she swings the blade onto the barrier. The blade starts cutting into the barrier

MS: What?!

Erza: GIVE. HER. BACK!

Just before the blade cuts through the barrier M.S teleports away with Lucy and Natsu's father

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	46. Chapter 46

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-sixth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza: no. not again *smashes her fist into the ground and creates a small crater where her fist connected with the ground*

Gray: Erza, calm down. It wont do us any good to get upset

Erza: *calms down* you're right we need to get back to natsu and figure out what to do next

when they get back to where Natsu was there is a massive crater where the hut should be. It looks like there's a bomb that's gone off and some of the nearby trees are still on fire

Erza: what the hell happened here

Gray: I don't know. But we need to find Natsu

Erza: *nods* yeah

Gray: Flame brain! Where are ya?!

Erza: natsu, where are you?

Natsu the team hear some weak coughing coming from the very centre of the crater. Erza slides down the inside of the crater

Erza: Natsu, it's me Erza. Can you hear me

Natsu: *coughs* Er...*coughs* za?

Erza: yeah it's me. Are you okay? What happened here?

Natsu: Where's... Lucy?

Erza: *tears pour down her face* I'm sorry, they got her

Natsu winces and tries to sit up. The suit jacket has been completely torn to shreds and he has some severe cuts and burns along his torso.

Erza: easy *helps him sit up*

Gray: I thought you had your father while we got Lucy out of here

Natsu: *coughs some more while covering his mouth. When he pulls it away there's a small amount of blood* Shut up, Popsicle

Gray: Cinder butt we need to get you on your feet and start looking for her

Natsu: Right... *stands up leaning on Erza for support* You need to tell me what happened-

Erza: easy* supports natsu. She reaches into the pocket of her skirt and pulls out a vial* here, take this

Natsu takes the potion and drinks it in one go Gray and Erza see the wounds heal instantly

Erza: *slightly relieved* after M.S followed me gray attacked him with an Ice Rhino.

Erza: Gray then created some ice soldiers to stop M.S but he teleported so we couldn't see him. He then teleported Lucy out of my arms, that's when your father appeared

Natsu: I figured that was where he went. I blacked out for a bit and when I came to he was gone

Erza: M.S created a barrier around your father, Lucy and himself, I tried to stop them but the teleported out of the area. I was too late

Gray: the coward is part chameleon he hid from us and took Lucy right out of Erza's arms

Natsu: Yeah. Mages with that much magical ability tend to be able to do that. *letting go of Erza and standing up straight* I'm going after her

Erza: we're coming with you

Natsu: Guys... I know you want to... but

Erza: *punches him in the arm* no buts, we're coming and that's final. You have to stop thinking you need to do everything by yourself.

Natsu: Erza...?

Erza: natsu, we're nakama. And we'll always be there to help you

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah

Erza: good we should get going.

-At the palace-

Father: How do you feel, Miss Heartfilia?

Lucy: I feel f.. grr no my head, stop it.

Father: *smiles* Why are you resisting? It would be so much easier if you just gave into my magic

Lucy: *heavy breathing* no... I won't...give up

Father: *reaches out to her and hold on to Lucy's face intensifying his magic* There is no escape

Lucy: *moans* s..s..stop...

His magic intensifies and Lucy eventually starts to lose control

Lucy's eyes start going from brown to black

Father: How do you feel now?

Lucy: I feel fine *says it without feeling*

Father: Excellent. We will be expecting guests soon, go get ready

-Later, Natsu, Erza and Gray have finally made their way back to the castle and are standing in the throne room-

Natsu: I don't like this. It's too quiet

Gray: well let's make some noise

Erza: We don't know where he's keeping Lucy. We can't be too rash

Gray: well what do you suggest Erza

Natsu: We can't just stand here. We need to go look for Lucy

Gray: well let's not split up, we keep losing when we do

Natsu: *sniffs the air trying to find her scent* I'm not getting anything

-suddenly they hear footsteps coming from down the corridor-

Natsu: *starts snarling* Who's there?

Gray: come out

Lucy steps out from the shadows. she is wearing all black. her clothes consist of a pair of black short shorts, a black crop top and a black vest with layers flowing down to her thighs. her eyes are black and her hair is tied back into a pony tail.

Natsu: Lu...Lucy?

Gray: Luce it's great to see you

Erza: *smiles* Lucy. You're okay

Lucy: *shows no hint of emotion* father wishes to see you all

Natsu: W-what?

Lucy: are you deaf? Father wishes to see you

Erza: Lucy, we came to get you back

Lucy: I have no need to leave

Gray: Luce. This isn't like you. Now come on we're leaving

Lucy: I'm not leaving

Natsu: *to Lucy* Show me the way

Erza: Natsu?

Lucy: follow me *turns around and starts walking down the corridor her hair and the skirt of her vest fluttering behind her*

Natsu: I'm going with Lucy. You can stay here if you want. *walks after her*

Gray: no way I'm letting you have all the fun *follows lucy*

-walking down the hallway-

Natsu: Lucy. What happened to you?

Lucy: *not looking* nothing happened to me.

Natsu: This isn't the Lucy I know. So something happened

Lucy stops and turns around and waits for natsu to get to her.

Gray: and it's not gonna be fun to fix

Natsu walks until he's standing next to her and stops. she grabs his face and he notices her eyes have gone black

Natsu: *his eyes go wide* Oh no

Gray: Lucy what are you doing

Lucy smirks evilly then kisses him on the lips harshly. She pulls away then starts to walk off. Natsu just watches her walk off with his mouth hanging slightly open

Gray: *whispers to Natsu* what just happened

Natsu: She... she's

Gray: not the same Lucy I gathered that

Lucy: *calls out to them* are you coming *laughs*

Natsu: No... She's being controlled

Gray: your father?

Natsu: yeah

Gray: how? I thought he was a death mage

Natsu: He is. But he has other talents as well *continues walking down the corridor after Lucy*

Gray: well lets sort this out *continues following Lucy*

Lucy: *stops at a large wooden door* we are here *knocks on the door*

Father: Come in

Lucy: *opens the door and walks over to Natsu's father* father I have brought them

Father: Ah, yes. Bring them in

In the doorway there is a barrier only allowing natsu inside the room.

Lucy: *calls out to natsu* come in

Natsu walks into the room but doesn't walk any further

Gray: what's this about scared to face both of us together

Father: It is not that. I just wanted to make things interesting; your skills are not suited to that task. *turns to Lucy* My dear? Won't you bring him closer?

Lucy nods then walks up to natsu and grabs his hands and starts pulling him closer

Natsu: *yanks his hands away* I'm fine where I am

Lucy: *puppy dog face* oh come one Natsu *hugs natsu*

Natsu: I said I'm fine

Lucy: *pulls away and crosses her arms. Tears pour from her eyes* you're so mean

Natsu's seriousness breaks for a second but before he gets it back Lucy's already noticed

lucy: *grabs his hands and pulls him closer* come on natsu *smiling*

Natsu: (Lucy, please. Snap out of it)

Lucy: (the Lucy you know and love is not here)

Natsu: *glares at Lucy* (Give her back)

Lucy: (there is no chance that she'll be coming back. she was too weak)

Natsu: *to his father* You bastard. What did you do to Lucy!?

Father: I did nothing except unlock her true potential.

Natsu: You LIAR! The Lucy I know would never act this way

Father: Have you ever asked Lucy what she thinks of how she is now?

Servant: *interrupting before Natsu's father can continue* M-master... Your meal is...

Black flames surround Lucy's hands she then reaches out and grabs him by the head, he fire acting like a connection of her body. She crushes his head and chucks his corpse out the window. she laughs*

Natsu: *his eyes are wide and he can't look away from Lucy laughing* Lucy?

Lucy: *stops laughing.* what?

Natsu swallows but can't bring himself to say anything else

Lucy: *laughs* what dragon got your tongue *laughs at her own joke*

Erza: *from behind the barrier with Gray* Lucy snap out of it! This isn't like you!

Lucy: there's nothing for me to snap out of. I feel fine, I've never felt this good

Gray: This isn't the same Lucy who joined our guild and became our Nakama. This isn't the same Lucy who's been bringing Natsu back to his senses

Lucy: no I'm not the same *laughs* I'm much better

Natsu: *quietly* shut up

Lucy: *stops laughing* what?

Natsu: JUST SHUT UP!

Lucy: *a hint of the old lucy surfaces for a few seconds* natsu *she grabs her head*

Dark/Lucy: get out you're not in control, I am

Gray: come on Lucy you can fight it

Natsu's Father starts mumbling and making his spell on Lucy stronger

Lucy: gahh *she lets go of her head and she looks up a sadistic smile spreading across her face*

Erza: LUCY!

Dark/lucy: weak Lucy is no longer here.

Father: Dear?

Dark/Lucy: yes?

Father: I know what would be fun. Why don't you and my son have a nice eventful fight?

Dark/Lucy: *claps her hands* ooh that does sound like fun

Natsu: *clenches his teeth together* I'm not going to fight her

Dark/Lucy: *frowns* hmph, you're no fun

Father: Come now, you won't even indulge her in something so simple as a fight?

Natsu: I'm NOT going to fight her

Gray: Lucy don't do it

Father: Very well, but I'm positive that she wants to fight you. And you never were one to refuse something that Lucy asked of you now were you?

Dark/Lucy frowns. Her hands are engulfed by black flames then she cracks her knuckles.

Father: *turns to Lucy* Just because he won't fight you, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be able to fight him. *smiles*

Dark/Lucy: *starts walking towards natsu. She nods* right

Erza: Lucy don't do it!

Dark/Lucy: *she forms a ball of fire in her hands which she then spreads her arms out and creates a scythe of black fire* I hope you're ready

Natsu stands still and not even flinching as she approaches. Lucy swings the scythe smacking natsu into the wall. He stands up, a deep, massive gash across the front of his chest is bleeding heavily.

Lucy: is that all you've got *laughs*

Natsu: I told you. I'm not going to fight you

Lucy: spoil sport *she walks towards natsu and grabs him by the throat. She then punches him in the stomach and chucks him to the side*

Natsu gets on his knees and coughs up blood

Erza: *seriously scared* NATSU!

Dark/Lucy: this is getting boring *yawns from boredom*

Gray: FIGHT BACK FLAME BRAIN

Father: Then perhaps you should finish him off, unless of course you want to save that for later

Natsu: SHUT UP! *stands up again but is barely able to stay on his feet and is breathing heavily*

Dark/Lucy punches Natsu so he falls onto his back. She then sits on top of him and forms a sword out of black flames and points it at his throat

Gray: Lucy stop and look at what you're doing

Natsu looks into Lucy's eyes as she points the sword at his throat. Dark/Lucy looks into Natsu's eyes, her eyes flicker from black to brown*

Natsu: (I'm sorry.I failed to protect you Lucy. So just go ahead and get it over with) *closes his eyes*

Erza: Natsu! You can't give up!

A tear pour from Lucy's eyes and drop onto Natsu's face

Lucy: *the blade disappears and she grabs her head* gahh

Natsu's Father sees his hold on her beginning to waver and tries to strengthen it.

Lucy: *shakes her head while clutching her head* no stop it, I don't want to kill him

Natsu: *looks back up at Lucy and tries to place his hand on her cheek and wipe away the tears. He's incredibly pale from the loss of blood* Lucy...

Gray: your winning Lucy, keep fighting

Erza: Gray we need to get in there! If she doesn't kill him the blood loss will!

Black fire surrounds Lucy

Dark/Lucy: I'm not going to let a weakling like you gain control again

Gray: step back Erza, Ice warrior *the ice gorilla pounds at the force field*

Lucy: I...I won't do it *white specks of fire start appearing in the black fire*

Natsu: *his eyes are becoming clouded* (No matter what. I will always love you Lucy) *he wipes the tear off her cheek and his hand begins to fall to the floor*

Erza: GRAY! Hurry!

Gray: this isn't working, ICE WARRIOR *summons a second gorilla and the two of them break through the barrier*

Lucy breaks through Natsu's father's control and the black fire bursts and turns white.

Father: *whispers* it can't be. The only other person who was able to use that magic was my wife

Lucy: *surrounded by white fire her clothes change from black to white* (I'm not going to lose you again)

Erza: *runs to Lucy and Natsu* Natsu!

Gray: Lucy are you ok *runs to Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy places her hands on Natsu's chest and the white flames pour into his body bringing him back to life. The hair band that tie's her hair back, snaps letting her hair cascade down her back. The gash on Natsu's chest starts to heal almost instantly and his eyes slowly become clearer. When the gash heals a large amount of scales cover up the scar and his eyes turn a little more red too. Lucy increases the flow of magic, the fire spreading out making Gray and Erza move back from fear of getting burnt

Father: Impossible. Get away from him!

Lucy collapses to the side

Gray: you stay put *points at Natsu's father*

Father: How dare you say that to me? Do you have any idea what that foolish girl has done?!

Natsu: (Lu...cy...) *turns his eyes towards her*

Lucy: *breathing heavily* (Na..tsu..) *looks at natsu*

Gray: I don't care you leave her alone, whatever she did it's your fault

Natsu: *smiles* (You did it again. You brought me back)

Father: You stupid boy. She has defied the fates! That monster was supposed to die tonight!

Lucy: *smiles* (I'm glad, my life wouldn't be the same without you in it)

Erza: *gently helps Lucy stand* There we go. Gray, leave him alone and help with Natsu

Gray: no the only monster here is you *getting very agitated turns and helps with Natsu*

Father: Mark my words. There will be severe consequences for the actions she has taken today

Gray: we will face them as a team together, now leave us alone

Erza: We need to get them back to the guild

Gray: come on Natsu *starts leaving helping Natsu walk*

Lucy: *to Natsu's father* what the hell are you talking about

Gray: Lucy never mind with that fossil and let's get back to the guild

Lucy: no Gray I need to know

Father: It was predetermined for that THING to sacrifice himself tonight. With your magic you have defied the fates, prolonging the inevitable will only get you so far before it catches up with you.

Gray: how do you know what the fates have planned?

Father: With everything that has happened, weren't you surprised that he managed to survive every single time

Lucy: *frowns* life isn't determined by fate, so you have no say in what should and shouldn't happen

Father: Nor do you Miss Heartfilia. But it was clearly you who revived what was already dead

Gray: we have defied fate before and we will do it again

Lucy: what did you say before about my magic? I heard you say something about your wife

Father: My wife had a similar ability to raise the dead and heal the injured. Shortly after she gave that thing over to the dragon I reported her to the council and had her put to death for such blasphemed abilities

lucy: *frightened* how could you do that? She was your wife

Gray: Your the real monster and should have been put to death

Father: *with no emotion* Sacrifices are necessary in life. It would do you all well to remember that

Lucy: that's barbaric. Every living being is special, and shouldn't be taken for granted

Natsu: *his arm starts slipping from Gray's shoulder* We... we have to go

Lucy: *looks at natsu* okay *walks over to natsu*

Gray: right lets go *leaves with Natsu*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	47. Chapter 47

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-seventh chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-team natsu arrive back at the guild-

Mira: *runs to team natsu* what's wrong

Gray: Just look at them! It's pretty self explanatory

Mira: okay. Help me by getting them into the infirmary

Gray: Come on cinder breath *helps carry Natsu into the infirmary*

Erza: Take it easy Lucy. *walks her in*

Lucy: okay

Mira: so what happened?

Erza: After our conversation with Makarov the other day, Lucy was taken by Natsu's father. He turned her against us using some type of magic and had her fight Natsu. *looks at Natsu* Natsu refused to fight her

Lucy looks down feeling guilty

Gray: We don't know the type of magic that was used, but we do know that Lucy managed to snap out of it in time before something horrible happened

Lucy: *whispers to herself* I was weak

Natsu: (No... you weren't) *still being held up by Gray with his eyes closed and his breathing steady*

Lucy: (yes I was. if I were stronger I wouldn't have been controlled so easily)

Natsu: (That bastard has a way of controlling people through their weaknesses)

Erza: *looking at Natsu then turning to Mira* Is there anything you can do for them?

Mira: the best thing I can suggest is rest. Other than that I'm not sure

Gray: Do you have anything that we can give to Natsu to at least get rid of the pain he's no doubt feeling?

Mira: *pulls out a vile* here

Erza: *takes the potion and tries to give it to Natsu* Listen to me Natsu, you have to drink this. It'll help

Natsu coughs and a little bit of blood comes out and he winces

Lucy: *starts tearing up* It's all my fault

Gray: It's flame brain's fault for not protecting himself when he should have. He could have easily dodged those attacks

Lucy: *pulls away from Erza* no it's my fault for being so weak that I couldn't stop myself sooner *starts walking off*

Mira: Lucy! Come back here. *Scary Mira voice that trumps Erza's*

Lucy shakes her head. She turns to face everyone a face full of guilt. She is then surrounded by white flames and she disappears

Natsu: *tries to pull his arm away from Gray and follow after Lucy* L..Lu...cy

Mira: you're not going anywhere

Gray: You've done enough you moron

Natsu: I... I have to... *coughs again*

Mira: *scary face* I said you're not going anywhere

Natsu: Mira... I have to

Mira: you're in no shape to go anywhere

Erza: We'll go after her. You need to recover

Gray: Mira. Do whatever you can to keep him here

Mira: okay

Lucy: *sitting on the cliff. Sitting with her knees to her chest* I can't believe I did that *pounds her fists into the ground*

Natsu: (Lu...cy...?)

Lucy: (natsu)

Natsu: (Why'd you leave?)

Lucy: ( I can't stand seeing you like that, especially when I was the one at fault)

Natsu: (Do you remember the last thing I said to you... before you brought me back?)

Lucy: (no)

Natsu: (I said: No matter what happens. I will always love you. I meant that then Lucy. And I mean it now)

Lucy: (I love you too) *she starts glowing and she disappears from the cliff. She then reappears in the infirmary glowing white*

Natsu: *lying in bed with his chest heavily bandaged, sees Lucy and smiles* About time you came back *he breaks into a coughing fit, which gets Mira's attention instantly*

Lucy: *rushes to natsu* are you okay

Natsu: *wipes his mouth with his hand, covering it slightly in blood* I've been better. But it's nothing I can't recover from

Lucy: I'm sorry *starts healing Natsu's chest*

Natsu: *lifts up Lucy's hand stopping her* Luce, you don't have to do that. You've done enough

Lucy: *tears dripping from her face* I want to

Mira: Natsu, you need to lie down. *gently pushes him back* Let Lucy help you.

Lucy goes back to healing Natsu. She is using her white fire. Mira notices the white flames.

Mira: *smiles* That's new

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Mira: Do you mind telling me what happened? Just so I have an idea what to look out for?

Lucy: I remember falling asleep then I woke up at Natsu's father's castle. Natsu's father started using his magic on me, I could feel something over come me then I had no control.

Mira: Were you aware of what you were doing?

Lucy: I don't remember much after that, everything was kind of fuzzy. It was like looking through foggy glass, I could see shapes but I couldn't see any real details. It was like there was another entity that had control over my body

Mira: What brought you back to your senses?

Lucy: first it was when Natsu told me to shut up, then it was when I *chokes* almost killed him

Mira: I see. *looks at Natsu* That would explain why he's in this condition

Lucy: I don't know much about what happened, but I know I was using black fire when I fought natsu *coughs and looks at her hand and sees blood*

Mira: You should rest too. I'll speak to the master about bringing in Porlyusica to take a look at the both of you

Lucy: *nods* okay *moves to one of the vacant beds next to natsu and lies down, falling asleep soon after*

-A couple of Days later-

Porlyuscia: Makarov, it seems that every time I come to this guild I have to bring someone back from the brink of death

Makarov: don't be that way. I thought we were friends, and friends help each other

Porlyuscia: You know how much I despise humans

Makarov: okay, okay. Can you just look at Natsu and Lucy before you go back to your tree house

Porlyuscia: *sigh* very well. But you will need to inform me of what happened. I shall not tolerate any surprises

Makarov explains what happened including the fact that Lucy used death magic to fight natsu, and telling her about Lucy's new ability.

Porlyuscia: Based on what you are telling me I'm surprised that they are even still alive

Makarov: I'm surprised as well. But fairy tail wizards don't give up that easily

-they hear a sudden crash coming from the infirmary-

Makarov: what the hell was that *rushes to the infirmary*

-They run in to the infirmary to find Natsu has rolled out of the bed and knocked over a tray of cups and glasses, and is now rubbing his head-

Makarov: *face palm* that doesn't surprise

Natsu stops and sees Makarov in the doorway then looks away from him looking slightly ashamed. Lucy mumbles in her sleep.

Porlyuscia: Wake her up, Makarov. I need to speak with them before any medical attention is undertaken

Makarov: okay *walks up to Lucy and slightly shakes her* Lucy wake up.

Lucy: *rolls over and falls out of bed* kyaa *sits up and rubs her head* ow

Makarov: *face palm* get up you two

Natsu helps pull Lucy to her feet. Lucy stands up still rubbing her head

Lucy: *to natsu* thanks

Porlyuscia: You master tells me that you two have been through a lot.

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Porlyuscia: *looks at Lucy* You seem to have inherited an extremely rare type of magic that has not been witnessed for centuries. I hope you understand how much of a target that will potentially make you

Lucy: I don't understand, *holds herself frightened, remembering what Natsu's father had said*

Porlyuscia: *turning to Natsu* Even if she doesn't understand, I am sure you do

Makarov: Lucy. The ability to revive one from death is extremely rare to the point where many believe the ability to be nothing more than a myth. If anyone were to find out you had this ability... It would most likely not end well

Lucy starts shaking

Natsu: *places his hand on Lucy's shoulder* Then we have to make sure it doesn't come to that

Lucy looks at natsu and smiles weakly

Porlyuscia: I take it that last night was not the first time that you have been resurrected then?

Natsu: No. It wasn't

Porlyuscia: Are you aware of the legends that describe what would happen to those who were brought back from death?

Lucy: no *shakes head*

Porlyuscia: *sigh* It is thought that it is the magic of the mage who brought them back that is what is sustaining them. Unfortunately, the magic will eventually wane and the person brought back usually ends up dying anyway

Lucy's eyes open in fright

Porlyusica: However. I'm not sure that those stories are completely accurate based on the fact that the fool you brought back is actually around 4 centuries old

Lucy frowns

Natsu: What does that mean?

Porlyuscia: I'm not actually too sure about that. There is the possibility that you will die; but there is also the possibility that you won't. I cannot say for certain which will happen

Lucy is not sure whether to be happy or frightened. She thinks about what Natsu's father said. She can't seem to forget about it

Natsu: *noticing Lucy's spaced out* Luce? You okay?

Lucy: *shakes head* huh. oh yeah I'm fine *lying*

Natsu: Luce, please don't lie to me

Lucy: I'm still frightened by what you're father said, about him having your mother put to death by the council for having this power

Natsu: You know I'd never let that happen right

Lucy nods. But still isn't quite sure

Porlyusica: I have a feeling I know what's causing you to cough up blood *pulls out a jar filled with a pitch black, gooey liquid and hands it to Natsu* You'll need to drink this. No arguments

Lucy: (gross)

Natsu: Umm... No thanks

Porlyusica: You can either drink this, or I shall force it down your throat

Natsu gulps

Lucy: *places a hand Natsu's arm* (you can do it, I know you can)

Natsu: (I can smell it even though the jar's closed. It's RANK)

Lucy: *sniffs then pinches her nose* (gahh. that smells horrible)

Porlyuscia: *getting irritated* Well?

Lucy: Is there any other way

Porlyuscia: As I said, he can either drink it willingly or I can force it down his throat

Lucy: *gets frustrated* how would you like it I forced that stuff down your throat? That stuff smells horrible even with the lid on. How can you expect natsu to drink that stuff? *frowns*

Makarov: Surely even you wouldn't do that

Porlyusica looks at Makarov and Lucy, then turns starts approaching Natsu

Natsu: H-hold on now... Back it up a little will ya

Porlyusica approaches Natsu before anyone can intervene and actually does force it down his throat

Lucy's eyes widen in horror

Natsu: *starts coughing as soon as Porlyuscia returns to her previous spot* What the hell!?

Porlyuscia: I warned you that I would force it down your throat

Lucy: I didn't think you would actually do it

Makarov is stunned with his eyes wide open

Porlyusica: Now *turns to Lucy* Remove the bandages from around his chest

Lucy: uh okay *starts removing the bandage's on natsu*

The scales on his chest that covered the wound are disappearing and there is barely a trace left of that attack

Lucy: huh? *shocked*

Natsu: *gingerly touches his chest* What the hell?

Lucy: what was that stuff?

Porlyuscia: A potion made from the rarest of ingredients. When Makarov informed me of your injuries I was glad to have just enough to make the one potion

Porlyuscia: It's effects have not seemed to stop at your chest though.

Lucy: huh?

Lucy looks at Natsu to see that the scales on his arms are disappearing, as are the ones on his face. Lucy's eyes widen. Natsu looks from watching where the scales are disappearing to Lucy and smiles. Lucy smiles back natsu

Porlyuscia: If that is everything, I shall take my leave. *starts to walk out of the room*

Lucy: wait.

Porlyuscia: *turns around* Yes?

Lucy: thank you. Thank you so very much for helping natsu *smiles at Porlyusica*

Natsu: Thankyou

Porlyusica: *sighs* This sentimentality is why I hate humans. Be sure not to waste the extra time you have been given. *walks out*

Lucy smiles at natsu

Natsu: *smirks at Makarov* Looks like you can't kick me out any more Gramps

Makarov: While I won't deny that it is good to see you looking like yourself again. We will still have to deal with the issue of you both being able to use death magic

Lucy's smile disappears

Makarov: *sighs* But that can wait. You two should go down to the guild. Everyone's been worried since Erza and Gray brought you in

Lucy: *nods* yeah

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	48. Chapter 48

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-eighth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-down stairs in the guild hall-

Gray: you two looked like the dragons breakfast

Natsu: Oh that's funny coming from you. At least I'm wearing clothes

Elfman: but you must have fought like a real man to get those kinds of wounds

Natsu: *smiles* I guess you could say that

Lucy: *laughs* he got you there gray

Levy: Lucy! It's so good to see you better

Macao: *pats Natsu on the back* You had us worried for a bit there. Could've sworn you were almost dead when they brought you in a few days back

Natsu: *laughs* Are you kidding? There's no way I'd die that easily

Lucy taps her foot on the ground with her arms crossed

Natsu: *notices Lucy tapping her foot* You okay?

Lucy: forget it *walks off*

Natsu: *sigh* Excuse me guys. *runs after Lucy and catches up with her* You gonna tell me what I did this time?

Lucy: you didn't do anything. It's just nobody knows what I've done and it makes me feel like what I've done is insignificant

Natsu: So... you want them to know what happened?

Lucy: I don't know

Natsu: Is this about what my ass of an old man said?

Lucy nods

Natsu: I'm telling you I won't let anything happen to you Lucy

Lucy: how can you be so sure?

Natsu: You're telling me that after everything we've been through you don't trust me?

Lucy: I do trust you. But that doesn't take away the fact that I'm frightened

Natsu: I'll make a deal with you

Lucy: and what would that be

Gray: Lucy there is a whole team Natsu to stop that from happening

Natsu: And Gray the moment killer strikes again

Lucy shakes her head with frustration

Gray: anything negative happening to you or Natsu

Natsu: I'll tell you the deal later okay *smiles* Popsicle over here will probably end up spreading it all over the guild again

Gray: shut up Flame breath

Lucy: oh okay

Natsu: *holds his hand out to her smiling* I'll be here every step of the way

Lucy: okay *takes Natsu's hand and smiles*

Elfman: a real man doesn't spread secrets

Gray: I didn't mean it I just let my being worn out affect my judgement of weather to pull the master aside

Natsu: *walks back into the guild holding Lucy's hand and approaches Levy* You said you wanted to talk to us when she woke up.

Levy: *smiles* Yes. I wanted to talk to you about this book that Lucy brought back for me

Lucy: oh yeah that book

Natsu: Wait... What book?

Lucy: one of the books I got from your father's library

Levy: Your father's library? I never knew dragons kept books

Lucy: I'm not talking about Igneel. I'm talking about Natsu's original father

Natsu: Anyway, let's get back on track here. What's the deal with this book?

Levy: I think I may have found a clue as to what's happening to you. But... but I can't decipher the writing on the page. It's a language I haven't seen before

Natsu: Okay. So what good am I gonna be if you can't decipher it? You're better at the whole book thing than I am

Levy looks to Lucy for help

Lucy: we just thought you would have a slight idea of what language it was since it came from your father's library.

Gray: are you saying we have to go back?

Lucy: I didn't say that

Gray: what are you saying?

Levy: If Natsu knows what it is then maybe you don't, but I would love to see this library

Natsu: Let's hope that I do then. I never wanna see that place again

Lucy: neither do I *shivers*

Levy: Well I can show you the writing now if you'd like. I've been trying to decipher it like all day

Natsu: *rubs the back of his head and turns to Lucy* Did you wanna do this now?

Lucy: we don't have to do it now

Levy: We can do it tomorrow. But Lucy, I don't understand why you wouldn't want to go. You love libraries

Gray: that place is not like any place we have been to before it is after us primarily Lucy and Natsu

Lucy's face goes slightly pale and her eyes shift from brown to black to brown again.

Natsu: (Lucy?)

Lucy comes back to her senses and she's leaning against Natsu, with Levy looking at her with a scared expression on her face. She clutches her head.

Natsu: Luce?

Levy: Lucy?

Lucy: huh? *looks at everyone and see's their worried expressions* oh sorry, I'm still not feeling 100%

Natsu: Did you wanna lie down?

Lucy: that sounds like a good idea

Natsu: We'll talk later Levy. *picks Lucy up damsel style in front of the entire guild and carries her to the infirmary*

Gray: what is the likely hood of returning?

Natsu: It depends on what the language is

In the infirmary Natsu gently places Lucy down on one of the beds

Natsu: We seem to be spending a lot of time here lately

Lucy: thanks natsu *smiles weakly*

Natsu wets a cloth and places it on her forehead and sighs

Lucy: what?

Natsu: Who knew that this relationship stuff came with a whole heap of worrying

Lucy: *frowns*what's that supposed to mean

Natsu: *frowns back* Are you saying you don't wanna be in a relationship now

Lucy: *shocked* I didn't say that

Natsu: *smiles* Then let me worry

Lucy: *smiles weakly* that means you have to let me worry about you

Natsu: All a part of the deal

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: *removes the cloth, then leans over and kisses her forehead* Get some rest. I'll be here the whole time

Lucy: *blushes pink* okay *falls asleep*

Dark/Lucy opens her eyes and sees herself in the infirmary

Natsu: *talking quietly to Mira* I think she just has a headache and hasn't fully recovered yet. She should be fine after some rest right?

Mira: Why don't you ask her? She just woke up

Dark/Lucy gets out of the bed and sneaks out of the window quietly

Natsu: *turns around and sees the bed empty* Lucy!?

Dark/Lucy: *running* I'm not letting him ruin my plans. But first I need to change out of these horrible white clothes

-at Lucy's apartment-

Dark/Lucy: *gets to her place and rummages through the closet* damn no black clothes. Looks like I'm going shopping *evil grin*

Natsu: *runs into the guild to Levy and Gray* Have you guys seen Lucy?

Gray: no she was with you...you lost Luce cinder breath. You knuckle head

Natsu: I looked away for like 2 seconds and she was gone; seriously Gray this is no time to be joking around

Dark/Lucy: *finally gets to a store where she finds a matching version of her clothes that are black. She steals the clothes but when the manager stops her she blows up the building killing the people in the building. She steps out of the rubble and smoke wearing her newly acquired outfit. The explosion is heard from the guild*

Natsu: Okay. Something just exploded and I didn't cause it. *runs out of the guild*

Dark/Lucy: *standing on top of a nearby building* here they come *laughs*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	49. Chapter 49

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, this is the fourty-eighth chapter of the fan fiction me my friend have been working on. We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

Natsu and Myself would like to give a special thanks Kitsuri Harumi for the awesome review. We appreciate that you love our story so much. and don't worry the lemons are coming. we haven't forgotten

Natsu: *insert evil cackle*

Lucy: natsu what are you doing?

natsu: I am providing dramatic effect

lucy: righttt!

natsu: shut up you know you like it

lucy: *speechless and blushes*

Natsu: We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Gray: this isn't good *follow Natsu*

Natsu: *sniffs the air and smells blood on it not just fire* Gray. We have a problem.

Dark/Lucy flashes off the roof and two more explosions near Natsu and Gray's location.

Gray: what is it?

Natsu: It's not just buildings getting blown up in this mess. There are people too *screams echo around town*

Gray: What's causing it? Cause for once it isn't you

Natsu: I don't know. ELFMAN! You and some other mages get the towns people out of here

A pillar of black flames appear in the centre of town reaching into the sky

Natsu: *clenches his teeth* Damn. Not again. *runs off towards the fire*

Dark/Lucy: *evil laugh* it's so much more fun when there's more people

Gray: it can't be not again *follows Natsu*

When they reach Dark/Lucy there are bodies scattered everywhere. She is hidden by the black smoke but her eyes glow blood red

Gray: Lucy is that you, what are you doing

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* You know, the white outfit looked better!

Gray: *to Natsu* something's not right with Lucy she is...

Natsu: *to Gray* I knew something was wrong when she suddenly got dizzy. She's been in bed for 3 days straight, so she should've fully recovered

Dark/Lucy: gag. How bout we have some fun. If you do I might leave the villagers alone.* steps out holding a villager by the throat*

Gray: Lucy I don't want to fight you but leave the villagers alone I'll entertain you combat urge by fighting you

Dark/Lucy: sounds interesting but you're not enough of a challenge

Natsu: You can't take us out without cheap threats and hostages? Some death magic user you are

Gray: *to Natsu* you are in no way to take another beating so let me take this beating, *to Lucy* how do you know?

Lucy: *ignoring Natsu's comment* Intuition. You all think that you're still stronger than, I'm going to have to disagree with you there

Natsu: What do you mean?

Gray: I never thought I was stronger then you i just didn't want you to get hurt.

Dark/Lucy: all those times you and the other Lucy fought she was holding back

Natsu: We never thought we were stronger than Lucy. You've got your wires crossed

Dark/Lucy: then why were you always protecting her. You let Erza fight but Lucy was always on the sidelines

Natsu clenches his teeth but doesn't say anything

Gray: when it came down to it you and your spirits have saved our butts

Dark/Lucy: from all the times Lucy had been criticised for hiding behind her spirits, she trained to improved her physical strength

Gray: you don't hide behind them you fight beside them you keep proving that

Natsu: *starts sniffing the air and turns around to see Mira approaching* Mira what are you doing here!? Go back to the others

Dark/Lucy: hmm, I'm surprised to see you here Mira

Mira: I wanted to see if it was true.

Natsu: Mira, it's too dangerous for you to be here

Mira: *walks up until she is right next to Natsu and Gray. She speaks to Dark/Lucy* What have you done to Lucy?

Dark/Lucy: finally a worthy opponent *evil laugh. Black flames surround her and she send out a shockwave of death magic hitting everyone*

Natsu: Mira! *jumps in front of Mirajane just as the attack would have hit her*

When the smoke clears, Natsu is using his dragon wings that ended up shielding him, Mira and Gray from the shockwave

Dark/Lucy: I'm surprised you used those, but here's a surprise for you *two dragon wings appear from her back*

Natsu: *panting* I will never let you hurt my nakama

Mira starts clutching her head and screaming. Natsu and Gray turn to face Mira.

Satan Soul Mira: why are you doing this? I will destroy you, you imposter

Natsu: Mira?

Dark/Lucy: I owe no explanation to you

Satan soul Mira flies over and kicks Lucy.

Gray: Mira don't hurt her too much

Dark/Lucy: *is sent flying back, she then soars into the sky* is that the best you can do

Natsu: Gray, we have to do something!

Dark/Lucy flies towards Mira sending a flaming punch into her stomach causing Mira to cough up blood*

Satan Soul Mira: *recoils from the punch* you leave me no choice Lucy *flies at Lucy and starts and tumbling gauging at her*

Natsu: Mira don't hurt her!

Dark/Lucy surrounds herself in black flames while blocking each punch. She then stuns Mira and does a round house kick to her ribs

Satan Soul Mira covers herself with water from the nearby river and channels it at Lucy. Dark/Lucy uses a mixture of black and blue flames evaporating the water instantly, through the mist she fires a blast of fire straight at Mira.

Natsu: MIRA!

Satan Soul Mira turns and flies around Lucy fast enough to pull some of the air out of around her minimising the flames then flies in and knocks Lucy flying.

Dark/Lucy: *crashes into the ground and gets up a gash across her forehead* hmm looks like you actually did some damage. Looks like I need to get more serious*she flashes out of sight and starts attacking Mira from all sides continuously teleporting to avoid getting hit*

Dark/Lucy grabs Mira around the throat and Mira starts feeling energy leaving her body.

Natsu: Damn. FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *the attack hits dark/lucy and knocked her away from Mira*

Dark/Lucy crashes to the ground. She gets up obviously shaken. Her arms are cover in cuts and her clothes are torn.

Natsu: Gray. Make sure Mira's okay

Satan Soul Mira: Now you've really annoyed me *grabs Lucy and flies as high as she can* do you want to be dropped

Gray: I think its Lucy we need to worry about

Natsu: I'll get Lucy. You get Mira to calm down

Dark/Lucy: *glares* you'll regret doing that *her strength increases and she breaks Mira's arm*

Natsu flies up behind dark/lucy before she can notice him and holds her arms behind her back restraining her from hurting Mira.

Dark/lucy: *her eyes glowing red* let go *starts struggling*

Natsu: Rgh. Gray! Get Mira out of here!

Satan Soul Mira drops reverts to Mira

Gray: *catches Mira* wow Mira

Mira: G-Gray?

-Gray runs off with Mira-

Dark/Lucy: let me go

Natsu: You've done enough damage. Let Lucy come back

Dark/Lucy struggles some more but then the effects of using so much magic starts to kick in.

Natsu: *squeezes her arm* Now.

Dark/Lucy starts feeling faint and her eyes go back to brown soon after she falls unconscious with her wings still out

Natsu: *catches her and slowly descends to the ground* Oh Luce. What are we gonna do?

Blood covers Lucy's face and arms

Natsu: I don't know if this'll work but... *focuses on Lucy and absorbs a small amount of her death magic, the amount that she used to form the wings, making the wings retract.*

Lucy: *the pain shocks her awake* gahh

Natsu: *retracts his wings so as not to scare Lucy* Luce?

Lucy: n..natsu?

Natsu: Is it really you?

Lucy: what do you mean is it really me? *looks around* on no *shocked expression*

Natsu: *starts walking* Let's get you back to the guild

Lucy: I can't believe it happened again

Natsu: *limping after taking the hit from the shockwave* We'll figure it out

Lucy: I can't even remember anything after falling asleep

Natsu: It's okay Lucy

Lucy: *winces* gah, I feel like I've gone through a boxing match

Natsu: You took on Mira in her Satan Soul

Lucy: what?

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy: I'm guessing I lost

Natsu: Actually...

Lucy: what?

Natsu: You kinda won

Lucy is shocked

Natsu: Lucy...? You were able to hold your own against Mira in that soul; I mean it was freakishly close. But I have a question

Lucy: yeah? What?

Natsu: You don't think you're holding the team back do you? I mean... You know that you're not our weakest member right?

Lucy: how did you find that out?

Natsu: You kinda drove the point home

Lucy: what do you mean? I don't remember ever saying that

Natsu: 'You' told Gray and I that you thought you were holding the team back. We only protect you because we care, not because we think you're weak

Lucy starts tearing up

Natsu: Luce, don't cry

Lucy: I can't help it. I went on a rampage and I have no idea what I was doing

Natsu: *sigh* Now you know what it felt like that day two years ago

Lucy: I just want to go home

Natsu: I'll take you there. *starts in the direction of Lucy's apartment*

Lucy: thank you. I just can't deal with the accusations

Natsu: No one's gonna blame you for this Lucy

Lucy: yes they will.

Natsu: How do you know that? We're nakama Lucy. It's not in our nature to blame our own for things out of their control

Lucy: *nods* okay. Can you take me to the infirmary? I need to apologise to Mira

Natsu: Okay. *walks her to the infirmary* And you just need to remember. You'll always have me no matter what

Lucy: *smiles weakly* yeah

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	50. Chapter 50

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-At the guild, Natsu walks in carrying Lucy. The entire guild is quiet and their eyes follow Natsu and Lucy as they walk through the halls-

Lucy: (I knew it. I knew they would stare)

Natsu: (Don't worry about them. They're just a little shaken up)

Lucy: (okay)

Natsu: *to Makarov* Can we come in?

Makarov: Of course is she alright? *pointing to Lucy* she gave everyone a fright, what happened Lucy?

Natsu: If it's all the same gramps. We'd rather not talk about it now

Lucy looks away

Natsu walks past Makarov into the infirmary and stands next to the bed where Mira is resting.

Makarov: *walks with Natsu* ok but we need to put Lucy under surveillance for a night because if what Mira says is true Lucy changed when she fell asleep

Natsu: I'll stay with her. She'd probably feel more comfortable with me here anyway

Makarov: we don't blame her for what she did because of the changes you two are both experiencing we just want the rest of the guild to be safe

Natsu: *smiles* Thanks gramps

Lucy smiles weakly

Natsu: *to Lisana* What's the situation with Mira?

Lisana: she's asleep right now. The worst damage were some broken ribs and her left arm is broken

Natsu: I'm glad Gray got her here okay. Looks like icicle breath isn't completely useless

Gray: *walks in* hey I'm not the one who always rushes in and ends up hurt coal brains

Natsu: *turns to Gray still carrying Lucy* At least I have the guts to tell a girl when I like her 'Gray-sama'

Lucy blushes

Gray: I'll tell her but when I'm ready and she's not running off half cocked at the fact I'm in a team with Erza and Lucy

Lisana: *whispers to Natsu* Gray told me you took the fool force of an attack on your own. Are you okay?

Natsu: *to Gray *You really can't keep your mouth shut can you snowflake?

Gray: medically they need to know

Natsu: *sigh* I'm fine, Lisana.

Lucy winces

Natsu: But can we get some help for Lucy?

Gray: Cause flame brain let his girlfriend hurt herself in a fight

Natsu: I didn't see you doing anything to stop it

Lucy: hello, injured girl here in need of some medical attention

Lisana: *smiles* It looks like all you have is a few cuts and bruises. You'll be fine given the chance to rest

Lucy: okay

Natsu gently places Lucy down on one of the beds and sits down in the chair next to it holding her hand

Natsu: The important thing is that both Mira and Lucy are okay

Lucy: *speaking to everyone* I'm sorry guys

Lisana: Lucy, it's not like you did this on purpose right?

Lucy: I guess you're right

Lisana: Exactly, so why would you need to apologize?

Lucy: I just feel responsible. I was weak enough that dark/lucy was able to gain control

Natsu lightly squeezes Lucy's hand and Lucy looks up at Natsu.

Gray: Lucy don't worry, fire butt does more harm than you and we don't think any less of him...well normally

Lucy: but what if I killed someone. I can't remember doing anything

Lisana: What was the last thing you remember doing?

Gray: we trust that you are stronger than that and won't allow it to happen. Dark/lucy is a curse, we just need to find the counter curse

Lucy: I remember falling asleep in the infirmary then I woke up in pain and I was in Natsu's arms

Makarov: Then it would appear that you blacked out the entire time

Lucy: yeah

Lisana: Should we bring Porlyusica here again? She may know what to do

Makarov: We can always see; but she was only here earlier today

Lisana: What worries me is that we have no idea what triggered it

Lucy: I remember feeling faint then my head started aching

Makarov: *directed at team Natsu* Didn't something similar to this leave Natsu in his earlier condition?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Makarov: How did that start?

Lucy: Natsu's father captured me and used his magic on me, he controlled me *clutches her head when thinking about it*

Natsu: *clenches his teeth* I'm gonna kill that bastard the next time I see him

Lucy weakly squeezes Natsu's hand

Gray: How are you gonna manage that if every time you come across him he almost kills you?

Natsu: I'll do whatever I have to. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone any more

Lucy: natsu

Natsu looks at Lucy

Lucy: I don't want you getting hurt protecting me *starts tearing up*

Natsu: I'm not doing this for you Luce. I'm doing this for everyone. That bastard could have done whatever he wanted to me and I'd have been okay with it. But as soon as he started going after my nakama he crossed the line.

Lucy nods

Lisana: I think it's time you told us everything. As nakama we're not going to let you do this alone

Natsu: Gray look after Lucy and fill in Mira. I need to tell the entire guild. *begins to let go of Lucy's hand*

Lucy hesitantly lets go of Natsu's hand

Natsu: *looks down at Lucy and hesitantly smiles before walking out into the guild hall with Lisana and Makarov* (Wish me luck)

Lucy: (good luck)

-In the guild hall-

Makarov: Everyone listen up. We have some news to share with you

Levy looks up from her book

Makarov: *turns to Natsu* Go ahead

Natsu gulps and then proceeds to tell the guild everything about his past that he can remember clearly. Including his age, family and magical abilities.

Levy: wow *shocked*

Natsu: So that's everything. I didn't feel right keeping it a secret from you guys any more

Levy: well it's a good thing you told us.

Natsu looks at Levy with a slightly puzzled look on his face

Levy: when dealing with a troubled past it's best to tells your friends and not keep it to yourself, it makes everything easier

Gildarts: I guess we should probably try and avoid pissing you off eh? You might throw out your back old man

Natsu: So... It's okay if I still stay?

Levy: I don't see any problem with you staying

Macao: The guild wouldn't be the same without you Natsu.

Natsu turns to see Lisana's reaction

Lisana: *rubbing her arm* It wouldn't be the same if you left Natsu

Natsu turns to Makarov

Makarov: I still consider you to be one of my children, Natsu. That will not change

Natsu: *smiles* Thanks guys.

Natsu: *to Lisana* I'm gonna go back into the infirmary and make sure Lucy's okay

Lisana: okay

Natsu: *walks back into the infirmary* How's everything in here?

Lucy: *sitting up* better than before

Natsu: That's a relief. *walks down to the chair next to her bed and sits down* You gave me a scare for a minute there

Lucy: *twiddles fingers* I didn't mean to

Natsu laughs

Lucy: what?

Natsu: I'm just glad to have you back. Even if it is in the infirmary

Lucy: *smiles* well I'm glad to be back

Natsu: *to Gray* Mira woken up yet?

Gray: She was awake for a little bit. Lucy and I told her everything and she drifted off afterwards

-Suddenly there's a ruckus coming from the guild hall-

Natsu: -furrows brows- What the hell is going on in there?

Makarov: *muffled through the wall* You have no business going in there. Stand down!

Lucy: I don't know

Natsu shifts his stance to a slightly battle ready one

Footsteps start rapidly approaching the infirmary and the door slams open revealing several soldiers with weapons at the ready

Lucy: what's going on?

Soldier: We're here to escort Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel to the council chambers

Lucy: what for?

Soldier: We received an anonymous report that the attack on Magnolia was caused by the two of you, and that death magic was used

Lucy: Natsu didn't do anything

Soldier: Regardless we have been ordered to bring him in as well

Lucy: *looks at natsu* (natsu)

Natsu silently picks up Lucy

Natsu: She's injured, I'll carry her there

Natsu starts walking out of the infirmary while carrying Lucy. The soldiers are pointing their weapons at him as he walks past them

Lucy is cowering away from the weapons

Natsu: (They're pointing their weapons at me, not you.)

Lucy: (but why. you didn't do anything)

Natsu: (No. But they know what I'm capable of)

Lucy: (true. I'm just wondering who told the council)

Natsu: (I don't know. But we have to be on our guard. Whatever happens, don't mention the white flames)

Lucy: (okay. I just wish they could have at least waited for me to change. I hate wearing black)

* * *

Natsu: Really? You were more concerned about what you were wearing than the fact that we just got arrested?

Lucy: well you were concerned about the colour of your clothes on tenrou island, when clearly Zeref was there

Natsu: Don't try to turn this back on me you weirdo

Lucy: *sticks out her tongue* I'm not weird

Natsu: Only a weirdo would be concerned about their outfit based on the current situation

Lucy: *crosses her arms* you're one to talk

Natsu: I walk around half half naked most of the time, I don't really care about what I wear. -grins slyly- Unless you have something against me walking around half naked

Lucy: *blushes* I'm not gonna comment

Natsu: *looks away* Weirdo

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	51. Chapter 51

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu carries Lucy out of the infirmary and through the guild hall. The guild watches them leave and Lucy can't help but notice the worried expressionson everyone's faces. Natsu changes how he's holding Lucy and wraps his jacket around her.

Lucy: (what's happening)

Natsu: (I told them everything. I guess they're concerned the council have found out somehow)

Lucy: (okay)

As they leave the guild lucy notices all the damage .

Lucy: *eyes widen in fright* (I did that) *starts tearing up*

Natsu: (Just focus on me; it'll be okay Lucy)

Lucy burries her head into Natsu's chest, the smell of blood and burnt flesh fills her nose.

Soldier: Sir, we brought them as you requested.

General: Excellent. Be sure to restrain their magic, we don't want another situation.

Lucy is frightened

Natsu: *keeping himself composed for Lucy's sake* 'Another situation' will not happen. There is no need to restrain our magic

General: *smirks at Natsu* So you're the infamous salamander of fairy tail? I imagined you to be a lot more intimidating than a pink haired freak

Lucy frowns

Natsu: At least I have the capability to protect those I care about on my own rather than using lackeys and leaving all the work up to others *the general is struck silent at Natsu's comment, his mouth gaping like a fish*

Lucy weakly smiles at natsu

Natsu: *walks past the general to the council building* You'll really need to get over that inferiority complex if you want a promotion

Lucy giggles

-At the council building-

Receptionist: The council are waiting for you. They will not tolerate lies and deceit, so I suggest you prepare for their interrogation

Lucy is worried

Natsu: *looks down to Lucy* You ready?

Lucy: kinda

Natsu walks into the council chamber

Council Member: Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy: *trying to act calm* hello

CM: Would you like to explain why there were reports of you attacking the city using death magic?

Lucy: (how am I going to explain it to them?)

Natsu: Would you like to explain where exactly you got those reports?

CM: *Disgustedly looks at Natsu* Still as disobedient as ever I see. You'd think someone would have taught you proper manners when dealing with your superiors, boy.

Natsu: You answer my question and I'll answer yours. There's no need to bring Lucy into this

CM: answer the question Mr Dragneel

Natsu: Not until you answer mine

CM: We got the reports from witnesses in the area and local law enforcement. Now answer ours we didn't have to answer yours

Natsu: *smirks* What law enforcement? The army didn't do shit

CM: why would they have to, they saw what happened

Lucy: what exactly did they see? You see I don't remember anything that happened

CM: the reports say you Miss Heartfilia were fighting with a demon and were destroying public property and endangering the public

Lucy: how can you say I was fighting when I don't remember fighting at all? I remember falling asleep in the guilds infirmary, but I don't recall destroying any buildings or fighting a demon

Natsu: Your informants seem to have their information mixed up. If the information was as bad as they say then they would have been involved instead of standing on the sidelines

CM: how do you explain your injuries Miss Heartfilia? we will question you in a minute Mr Dragneel

Natsu starts quietly snarling

Lucy: I was badly injured from a mission I recently returned from

CM: Master Makarov says that is true and how do you explain the injuries to Miss Strauss

Lucy: (natsu)

CM: Miss Heartfilia?

Natsu: It's not like Mira stays in the guild hall. Ever since Lisana returned she's been taking on missions

CM: She hasn't registered on any missions recently. Mr Dragneel since you want to talk tell us what you were doing while this was going on

Natsu: I could easily ask you that same question. You have lacrimas planted all throughout the town to keep an eye on the mages. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew what was going on the entire time.

CM: do not change the subject otherwise we will put you in the council dungeons

Natsu: Oh yeah, and then what? Extract my magic again and use it to create a weapon?

CM: what are you talking about? *looks towards the other council members*

Natsu: Don't you play dumb. You know very well what I'm talking about

Lucy's head starts pounding, she clutches her head one eye shifts from brown to black to brown again

Natsu: *looks down at Lucy* (Stay with me. You can keep her in control.)

Dark/Lucy: (don't forget I'll always be here *laughs*)

CM: Place them in containment, until they are ready to cooperate *leaves*

Natsu: *glares at the council* What good are you if you get other mages to do your dirty work while you sit in the chambers and watch the world!?

Dark/Lucy: (when you least expect it, I will surface and destroy all that you care about)

Natsu: (LUCY!)

Lucy: (stop it. I'm not going to let that happen) *a tear drop of blood comes out of her right eye*

Dark/Lucy: *starts fading away* (Just don't forget I'm getting closer to you and destroying everything) *laughs then fades away*

Natsu wipes the tear away before the council can notice it. The army charges into the room and starts surrounding them with their weapons pointing at Natsu and Lucy

CM: What is happening in here? *re enters room* Are you ready just to talk and make it easy on yourself?

Lucy cowers into natsu still clutching her head. Natsu snarls at the guards, his eyes turning slightly more dragon like with every second and his canines slightly elongating.

CM: *to guard* what happened

Guard: The boy was threatening you sir. We had to take precautions

CM: well this complicates your situation *to guard* put them both in the dungeon I'll send for Master Makarov

Guard: How do you suggest we subdue them sir?

Lucy smells smoke and looks up at Natsu to see it coming from his mouth, he's still snarling, looks feral and nothing like himself.

CM: I don't know get them to the dungeons so we can talk to Makarov in this chamber

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu continues to snarl at the guards who are hesitantly coming closer with a few mages in their ranks.

Lucy: *squeezes Natsu's arm* Natsu

Natsu: *suddenly stops snarling and blinks a few times, then looks down to Lucy. His eyes are turning back to normal* (What just happened to me?)

Lucy: (you just started snarling at the guards. and your eyes were going dragon like)

Natsu: (I... I was?)

Lucy: (yeah, you were)

Guard: Mr Dragneel. We've been ordered to escort you and Miss Heartfilia to the dungeons. We will use force if necessary

Natsu: *swallows hesitantly* That won't be necessary. Just show us the way

-In the dungeon, Lucy and Natsu are sitting on the floor of a cell-

Natsu: Never thought I'd find myself here again

Lucy is rubbing her now blood shot eye

Natsu: *sees Lucy doing that* If you do that it's gonna feel worse

Lucy: *stops rubbing her eye* I know it's just so un comfortable

Natsu: *sigh* I still have no idea what happened in there

Lucy: neither do I. *laughs* I wonder what my father would think if he sore me in here

Natsu: I'd end up copping the blame for being a bad influence

Lucy: probably. But then I wouldn't stand for his crap. Especially if he was being rude to you

Natsu: *laughs* Just imagine if Igneel found out what I was doing right now

Lucy: what? Sitting in a cell or actually having a girlfriend *blushes*

Natsu: *smiles* Oh wow... Look who finally has a sense of humour

Lucy smiles and laughs

Natsu: *sigh* I'm glad though. My big mouth kept their attention off of what was happening to you

Lucy: yeah *without her knowing another bloody tear comes out of her eye*

Natsu looks over at Lucy and wipes the tear away.

Lucy: *blinks* what was that?

Natsu: *moves his hand away before she can see the tear on his finger* Nothing. Just felt like being random

Lucy: well maybe you should be random more often *smiles*

Natsu takes his jacket off her lap and wraps it around her shoulders

Lucy: *snuggles into the jacket* thanks *smiles*

Natsu: I know from experience how cold it can be down here remember? I'm not gonna let you catch a cold on top of everything you've been through

Lucy: *moves closer to natsu* well I'm not going to let you catch a cold either *snuggles into natsu*

Natsu smiles, Lucy smiles

-They hear footsteps coming down the hallway approaching their cell-

Guard: They're down here.

Lucy sits up straight

Natsu sniffs the air to try and figure out who it is

Lucy: (who is it?)

Natsu: *walks out to the bars of the cell and starts waving his arm* Hey Popsicle! We're in here!

Lucy gets up and stands next to natsu

Natsu: Oi! Snowflake!

Lucy: hey Gray

Gray: What you do this time fire butt?

Natsu: I didn't do anything. The council are just a bunch of uptight old geezers

Gray: well I doubt Lucy would have done it, or did you fall asleep?

Natsu: Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?

Lucy: yeah, what are you doing here?

Gray: master wondered what was taking you so long when he got a summons

Natsu: *rubs the back of his head* heheh... yeah

Lucy: *rubs her arm* umm

Natsu: Are they gonna let us out soon?

Lucy: hopefully soon *stomach rumbles* oops

Natsu is about to laugh at Lucy when his stomach rumbles making him sweat drop

Lucy: *laughs* looks like we're both hungry

Gray: Not likely the council is pissed

Natsu: I still don't even know what we did in the first place

Lucy: me neither

Gray: Apparently you kept interrupting, changing the subject and then threatened the council

Natsu: Okay the first two I'll admit to. But I don't remember threatening them

Lucy: Natsu. I think they took you snarling as a threat

Natsu: When did I start snarling?

Lucy: just after my head started hurting. You started snarling, your eyes went dragon like.

Gray: Wait... his eyes went dragon like? Again?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *furrows brows* I remember getting angry. As for snarling, that's kind of a blur

Lucy: I definitely remember you snarling, it's the only thing I could hear over the pounding in my head

Gray: In any case, let's wait for Makarov to get back. Maybe he'll be able to convince the council to let you go

Natsu: Or you could always bust us out and we wouldn't have to worry about it

Lucy: hopefully we can get out of here. *pulls jacket tighter around herself*

-they hear more steps coming from down the hall-

Natsu: Gramps?! Is that you!?

Lucy shivers

Gray: It doesn't look like it's the Master. The person approaching is a lot taller

Lucy: who could it be?

Natsu sniffs the air then opens his eyes and starts sub consciously snarling again

Lucy: natsu *places a hand on his arm*

-A man comes into view that Lucy and Gray cannot recognise, but seems strangely familiar-

Lucy: who is that? He seems familiar

One of the scientists that was harnessing Natsu's magic comes into view

Man: I am glad to see you survived. Surely you will forgive the experiments that were taken. I was only following orders after all.

Lucy frowns

Natsu: *still snarling at the man* You smell like that damn machine

Man: That machine was destroyed when your friends came and rescued you. It has not been rebuilt; in fact I doubt it will ever be

Lucy: it better not. That machine has only brought misfortune for us

Man: I will try to ensure that it is not rebuilt. But you do understand that if the council requests it again, it shall be rebuilt

Lucy: I understand, but that doesn't mean we'll be happy with their decision

Man: *nods and starts to walk away* I truly am sorry for what happened. *looks at Natsu who is still snarling at him and then walks away*

Lucy: *puts her hand on Natsu's shoulder* natsu

Natsu: stops snarling suddenly

Lucy: *keeping calm for natsu but a hint of tears shimmer in her eyes* everything's going to be okay

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* It happened again didn't it?

Lucy nods

Gray: Wow. He really does just snap in and out of it

Lucy: yeah *shivers and pulls the jacket tighter*

Natsu: I think I need to sit down

Lucy: okay

Natsu turns his back to the bars of the cell and sits down leaning against it closing his eyes

Gray: *whispers to Lucy* Is he okay

Lucy: *whispers to gray* I'm not sure*yawns*

Gray: so what do you think he was after Lucy?

Lucy: I'm not sure *yawns*

Gray: well how do you think the master is going with the council?

Lucy: anything's possible with the council. So it could either be going well or horrible

Natsu: This is Gramps we're talking about. He'll be fine

Lucy: yeah

Gray: but they are after blood because of what happened during your interview

Natsu: They're over reacting. It wasn't that bad

Gray: no but it was the place not the action that is getting them worked up

Lucy starts feeling faint

Natsu: What do you mean?

Gray: it happened at a council meeting chamber not on the street

Natsu: I doubt they would have been okay with it regardless of where it happened

Lucy: *sits down leaning on the bars. Feeling out of it* uh huh

Natsu: *looks over to Lucy who is now at his height* Luce?

Gray: it really gets them worked up that you dared challenge them in their building, but your right they have it in for you. *looks at Lucy* Lucy are you ok?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: *frowns slightly* You don't look it

Lucy clutches her head then pulls her hands away. She starts hallucinating and looks at her hands and sees blood all over her hands. She widens her eyes in horror.

Natsu: *holds onto Lucy's shoulders and then looks up at Gray* Go get some help or something

Gray: I'll seek out Lisana she accompanied me and master

Lucy: *whispers* blood. So much blood

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's hand* Luce? Luce look at me

Lucy: so much blood

Natsu: Lucy. I need you to look at me

Gray and Lisana return

Gray: see she doesn't look well

Lucy: *bloody tears pour from her eyes* so much blood. I spilled so much blood

Natsu: Shit. Lucy. You NEED to look at me

Lucy looks up at Natsu. Horror is shown in her eyes

Natsu: Lucy, you need to let your fear go. It wasn't your fault

Gray: Lucy what's wrong?

Lucy: *the tears drip onto the ground. She whispers* I'm a murderer, I killed all those innocent people

Gray: no you're not a murderer

Lucy: *the memories of when she was Dark/Lucy appear in her head all at once causing her to bend over in pain* gahh *clutching her head*

Natsu: *places his hands on hers* Lucy. Listen to me. It is NOT your fault

Lucy: *breathing heavily* yes. It is

Natsu: No, it ISN'T. You are not a murderer. You did not do this on purpose. It is NOT your fault

Lucy: I can't control her. One day I won't be able to come back.

Natsu: So you want me to give up on you?! Luce you didn't give up on me, so why would I give up on you!?

Lucy: I don't know what to do. I'm scared

Natsu: Let us help you. Let ME help you

Lisana: Natsu's right Lucy. We're all here to help you. You don't have to go through this alone

Lucy: okay *shivers from the cold. yawns*

Natsu takes off his scarf and wraps it around Lucy's shoulders

Gray: it's not that cold

Natsu: She's gonna need it.

Lisana: Says the two who are walking around half naked

Gray: so I'm gonna go and see if we can get you out of there

Natsu: Try and hurry back

Gray: ok *leaves*

Lisana: *to Natsu who now has his arms around Lucy* You're really scared for her now aren't you?

Natsu: You have no idea

* * *

Natsu: I still don't see how snarling can be considered a threat

Lucy: that's what wild animals do natsu, of course they're gonna consider it as a threat

Natsu: The council are a bunch of stuck up old guys... Wait...

Lucy: what?

Natsu: Did you just call me a wild animal?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no, I didn't say that. I said you 'sounded' like a wild animal

Natsu: *pouts and goes into a corner to burn things*

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	52. Chapter 52

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-About 20 minutes later Gray comes back with Makarov and a guard-

Lisana: *smiling as soon as she sees them* Gray! Master!

Lucy: *smiles weakly*

Natsu sitting with his eyes closed against the bars of the cell

Lucy: (natsu)

Natsu slightly opens his eyes and looks at Lucy

Lucy: (the master is here)

Lisana: *to Makarov* What did the council say?

Natsu closes his eyes again

Makarov: you really made a mess this time Natsu

Gray: the master is your saviour

Lisana: What happened?

Makarov: well after they finished telling me how Natsu started going beast at them. I managed to get them to agree that the two of you will be put under thorough tests at the guild hall by our medical staff before being released to do anything. They agreed to allow you two out but Natsu before you can take another mission you have to report to the council so they can see you are sane enough not to endanger others

Gray: it's better than sitting around in here

Natsu: Yeah, because it's gonna end well next time

Lisana: Natsu, don't think that way.

-guard opens the cell-

Makarov: but no getting angry I know they are a bunch of pains but...they run the show

Natsu opens his eyes, picks up Lucy and walks out of the cell not saying a word

Lisana: He's been like that since Gray left to get you master. Nothing I've done can snap him out of it

Lucy: (are you okay?)

Natsu: *turns back to Lisana Gray and Makarov* I'll see you back at the guild.

Gray: where are you going?

Natsu: Does it really matter? *turns around and starts walking*

Makarov: yes Natsu it does. Where are you going?

Natsu: Home

Lisana: Natsu! You need to take someone with you!

Natsu: I have Lucy. Unless you'd rather take her in case I snap again

Lisana: Natsu... That's not what I meant...

Lucy: (Natsu)

Natsu stops walking and looks down at Lucy

Lucy: (what's wrong?)

Natsu: (It's nothing)

Lucy: *frowns* (please don't lie to me)

Natsu's eyes start flickering

Natsu: (Can't you tell with our link?)

Lucy: (yeah I can tell. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you)

Natsu: Do you wanna come with me, or go back to the guild with them?

Lucy: I'm coming with you

Natsu starts walking again

Lisana: *watching them go* Should we stop them?

A bright white light surrounds Natsu and Lucy. Before they can stop them they disappear from before their eyes

Gray: Lucy, Flame brain.*to Lisana* What just happened?

-With Natsu and Lucy-

Natsu is walking silently through the forest carrying Lucy and not saying a word. He walks to the lake where it was essentially their last relaxing day and gently puts her down.

Lucy's stomach rumbles. Natsu still kinda out of it, just sits down and leans against a tree

Lucy: oops *wraps he arms around her stomach to try and muffle the sound*

Natsu looks up at Lucy

Lucy: Natsu, you know you can talk to me right

Natsu sighs

Lucy: *blows to the side causing some fire to come out* oops *covers her mouth*

Natsu: I know I can talk to you Lucy. I just need to think things through

Lucy: come on spit it out. You need to talk about it.

Natsu: Do you have any idea how worried you had me earlier?

Lucy: no I don't, I'm sorry for not being able to control the sadistic killer inside of me *grumpy. gets up and winces*

Natsu: *quietly* I haven't felt that helpless since Igneel left

Lucy: *mood softens. She walks to Natsu and kneels down in front of him* you shouldn't feel helpless. You have all your friends. And it's not like I'm gonna leave you all by yourself

Natsu: *looks away from Lucy's face* I can't help it. You had me so scared and all I could do was keep telling you not to blame yourself

Lucy turns away feeling guilty

Natsu: *grabs his head and curls into himself* I can't do anything. Not for you. Not for my Nakama. Not for me.

Lucy: that's not true

Natsu hesitantly looks at Lucy

Lucy: *looks at natsu* you've already done so much for me, which I'm grateful for. And you've always been there for our friends, sticking up for them and being a true friend. And in my opinion I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend *blushes at the word boyfriend*

Natsu: Luce... I just...

Lucy: you just, what? And natsu I mean what I said. You've been there for me more than my own family

Natsu: With everything that's happened though...

Lucy: even with everything that's happened, that doesn't change my opinion of you. You're kind, caring and I wouldn't want you any other way *blushes cherry red*

Natsu: And if worse comes to worse?

Lucy: I'll still be there for you

Natsu just looks at her, still with a worried expression on his face. Lucy rests her head on her knees and sighs

Natsu: Great. Now I'm making you worry

Lucy: is that such a bad thing. I thought you said that's apart of being in a relationship

Natsu: It is; but that doesn't mean I have to like it

Lucy: true

Natsu: I just wish I could fix this

Lucy: same here. After the last incident I'm afraid to go to sleep because I'm afraid I'll wake up to another massacre

Natsu: Be glad you didn't kill anyone with your bare hands. *stands up dusting off his pants* THAT's the kind of thing that stays with you

Lucy: yeah. *stands up*

Natsu: *sighs then looks Lucy straight in the eye* I dreamt about that night again while we were in that cell.

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: I've been hearing things while I'm awake too

Lucy: what have you been hearing?

Natsu: Screams mostly. *swallows* And then I look at my hands afterwards and they're red. I can even smell the blood sometimes

White flames surround Lucy's hands

Natsu: What are you doing?

Lucy: I was just thinking, if there was a way to bring back at least one person you unintentionally killed I would take that chance, just to make you happy

Natsu: Lucy... I can't let you do that. I have to deal with this regardless

Lucy: how can you call blaming yourself dealing with it?

Natsu: Because at least I know that if I do I'm facing what this condition is doing to me. As bad as it sounds that pain and you are the only things stopping me from handing myself over to the council again

Lucy: even with everything the council has done to you, you would still hand yourself over to them if I wasn't here

Natsu: I have no idea what I'd do Luce okay!? I'll admit it I'm scared... No... I'm fucking terrified of what I'll do if this gets out of hand

Lucy walks up to Natsu and hugs him. Natsu clenches his teeth and his eyes start watering

Lucy: I'm not going to leave you to deal with this by yourself.

A tear rolls down his cheek. His teeth are still clenched together. Lucy is keeping herself composed for Natsu's sake

Natsu: Luce. I don't even know how I'm dealing with it now when you're here

Lucy: *pulls away* what?

Natsu: I'm barely keeping it together, okay? I just... I don't know what I'm supposed to do

Lucy: and you don't think I don't know how that feels. I have no idea when my other self will strike, she already said she would come after the ones I care about next *turns away from natsu a starts tearing up*

Natsu: I need to go find Igneel

Lucy: well you're not going by yourself

Natsu: I can't stay here unless I know that I'm not gonna put anyone at risk. *turns to Lucy* I need you to burn my guild mark off

Lucy: I'll only do that if you do the same to me

Natsu envelops his hand in fire as does lucy

Natsu: *lifts his hand on top of her guild mark* You ready?

Lucy: *places her hand over his guild mark* yeah

Natsu: On the count of three. One. Two. Three.

Natsu places his hand on her guild mark and Lucy places her hand on his guild mark

Gray: *finally finds Lucy and Natsu* Cinder breath you're not doing what i think you're doing right

Natsu: *gently removes his hand from Lucy's* Get out of here Gray

Gray: you're not leaving the guild like this

Natsu: And what are you gonna do to stop me?

Lucy gently removes her hand away from Natsu's arm

Gray: the going gets hard so you decide to pack up and leave. Yeah you're real tough

Natsu: You have no idea what this is like Gray so back off

Gray: no I don't, but I know that you leaving effects the whole guild and you will never be the top mage if you leave now

Natsu: I understand that. And it's something that I'll just have to live with. If you wanna fight me about it you better do it now because I don't know if and when I'm coming back

Gray: you are coming back with me so we can get Erza and we can go find Igneel screw the council but you are not leaving the guild do you hear me flame face

Natsu: *shows Gray that the guild mark is already gone* It's a little late for ultimatums don't cha think

Lucy: don't think about stopping us Gray

Gray: it's a symbol it can be replaced but you are part of our guild, our family, I'm not stopping you. I'm telling you we get Erza and we find Igneel and there are no buts about it

Natsu: If you really want to make us go back and get Erza. You'll have to fight me. You win I go back, you lose you let us do this our way and don't interfere

Gray: *prepares to fight* either way I come with you, Ice warrior *3 ice gorillas form a distraction, while Gray runs up to Natsu and punches natsu across the jaw* and I am not gonna hold back, we both know I can't attack straight on with ice

Natsu: *smirks* Yeah. *conjures up black flames on his hands* But I have a few new tricks too *smoke starts forming from his mouth and his eyes go dragon* FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Gray: death magic really

The fire dragon roar is about 20 times stronger than it was the last time they fought and it melts Gray's ice warriors instantly and then evaporates them

Gray: I didn't want to do this but Ice pulse *Gray cools Natsu's blood and makes him weary* I held back on that move

Lucy: NATSU

Natsu: That's new *takes a deep breath and covers himself in fire* But easily out doable. I keep telling you Fullbuster; ice has no chance against fire

Gray: I will freeze any of your limbs

Natsu: *cracks his knuckles and lightning appears* You gotta be able to hit me first *smirks* FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK

Gray: once frozen no flame will save your limbs ICE MAKE SHEILD *covers himself with Ice* ICE PULSE *freezes Natsu's right foot* now you can live without a foot

Natsu: *changes the properties of his fire, turning them from orange to blue eliminating the effects of Gray's ice pulse. Looks as his foot unemotionally and then back at Gray* And your point is? *sighs* You're gonna have to do a LOT better than that. I won't go down so easy.

Gray: I won't kill you but i will make take one of your arms

Natsu: *holds out the arm that had the guild mark on it* Oh by all means. Then you can explain it to the rest of your guild why I'm missing two limbs

Gray: I will gladly tell them that I sacrificed them to keep you from running from our family

Natsu: *still holding out his arm* Well?

Gray: you are being stupid flame brain you need it. I will freeze both of you so you do not rely on Lucy to heal your limbs

Natsu: *completely emotionless to the point where it scares both Gray and Lucy* You even think about doing anything to her and I'll kill you

Lucy: just remember I'm not as weak as I used to be. I took out Mira. I could just as easily take you out as well

Gray: the harm that has come to you is more than I want to do. But you will harm her more running off like this

Natsu: I can easily fight you with one arm. I just don't think you have the guts to do anything. *Gray blinks and in the time that takes he's being held up against tree from the neck by Natsu*

Lucy: natsu don't kill him, you're better than that

Natsu: I win. *drops Gray and moves toward Lucy*

Gray: good thing I don't need my hands for this spell, Ice pulse *freezes Natsu's heart for ten seconds Natsu passes out*

Gray: I'm sorry Lucy, Ice pulse *freezes her heart for ten seconds she passes out*

-Dark/Lucy awakens-

Dark/Lucy: oh so you think you could take me out that easily

Dark/Lucy flashes up to Gray and grabs him by the throat and smashes him into the ground creating a massive crater.

Gray: oh crap, Ice pulse *freezes both her arms and legs* you only have your head now

Dark/Lucy: *black and blue flames surround her melting the ice completely* your little ice tricks won't stop me

She kicks gray in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. She then flashes to natsu and starts healing the area over his heart melting the ice in his blood.

Gray: I'll give up if you can catch me *Tries to lure her back to the guild*

Natsu starts to wake up rubbing his head

Dark/Lucy: I'm not stupid enough to follow you popsicle

Gray: oh but Lucy is stupid enough to follow her keys, which I just grabbed when you last attacked me

Natsu: What happen...*looks up at dark/Lucy and freezes*

Dark/Lucy: *flashes behind gray kicking him in the back. She grabs her keys which gray has dropped, she flashes back to natsu* don't even try doing that again

Natsu looks quickly at Gray. Dark/Lucy bends down and kisses natsu on the lips. Natsu's skin goes pale and black veins start appearing. His eyes go pure dragon and his canines and nails elongate.

Dark/Lucy: *evil smile* I'll be seeing you around Gray *teleports away from the area leaving Gray alone*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	53. Chapter 53

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Dark/Lucy and Natsu flash onto a mountain far away from magnolia. Dark/Lucy collapses to her knees clutching her chest where her heart is. Natsu stands still and looks at her unemotionally. Dark/Lucy starts coughing up blood. Natsu slowly approaches her with his fists covered in fire. Dark/Lucy rolls onto her back clutching her heart her back arching.

Dark/Lucy: Natsu *cough*

Natsu looks at her, his expression completely emotionless.

Dark/Lucy: *cough* what are you doing? *cough*

Natsu kneels down next to her and places the fire next to her mouth. Dark/Lucy starts eating the fire.

Dark/Lucy: *stops eating the fire. She gets up and wipes the blood of her mouth* thanks

Natsu stands and helps her steady herself

Dark/Lucy: *clutches her head* looks like I used too much magic, looks like it's Lucy's turn *her black eyes return to brown*

Lucy: *looks around* huh? How did I get here?

Natsu as soon as he is sure that she can stand on her own, he moves away

Lucy: Natsu? What happened?

Lucy gets a closer look at Natsu and can clearly see that something is not right

Lucy: *moves closer to Natsu* Natsu what's wrong?

Natsu looks at Lucy and she can see the effects of the spell

Lucy: what did she do? *sits down on the ground and starts crying*

Natsu: (Lu...cy...)

Lucy: (Natsu?)

Natsu: (He...lp...me...)

Lucy: (I don't know how to)

Natsu suddenly falls to his knees and then collapses onto his stomach

Lucy: *rushes to Natsu* Natsu

Lucy: (*aimed at dark/Lucy* what did you do to him?)

Natsu: *tries to turn himself around onto his back but only manages to turn onto his side* L...Lu

Lucy grabs Natsu and helps turn him over. She rests him on her lap.

Lucy: yeah Natsu it's me Lucy

Dark/Lucy: (all I did was slow the progress of that transformation. I had no idea you didn't want this to happen *laughs and fades away*)

Natsu looks at her, his eyes turning back to normal.

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu: *smiles* you're... you... again

Lucy: yeah *smiles* and you're you

Natsu raises his arm to go to touch her face. Lucy takes his hand and puts it up to her face

Natsu: What... what happened?

Lucy: I remember Gray attacking us. He froze your heart first then he attacked me. I remember blacking out *coughs and clutches her chest*

Natsu: The last thing I remember is looking at you and seeing her instead. 'You' kissed me and then everything went blurry.

Lucy coughs again this time coughing up blood.

Natsu: *tries to sit up* We need to get you to a town or something

Lucy: *wipes some blood off her mouth* why did Gray do that? He could have killed us

Natsu: He was trying to keep us there.

Natsu tries to stand up but because of his foot being affected by Gray's Ice pulse stumbles.

Lucy: *catches Natsu* hold on, I'll fix that *heals Natsu's foot*

Natsu: Looks like he's gotten stronger than he appeared

Lucy: yeah. *remembers Natsu fighting Gray* and since when were you able to breathe blue fire?

Natsu: Huh?!

Lucy: I saw you breathe blue fire. And using black fire. I had no idea you could do that

Natsu: Neither did I

Lucy: *exhales shakily* so what are we going to do now?

Natsu: We get you to a town for medical attention. Then we go after Igneel.

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu and Lucy make their way to the nearest town, only to discover it is the same one where they escorted Caleb, Damon and Jennifer.

Lucy: I'm guessing there aren't that many towns around this area

Natsu: Probably not. But I don't see anyone around

Lucy: that's odd

Natsu: HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE!?

Lucy: HELLO

Natsu: (I don't like the looks of this. It's way too quiet and I'm not picking up anything)

Lucy: (me neither. this isn't normal for a town to be deserted)

Natsu: (wait here) *walks to the closest building and tries the door only to find it unlocked*

Lucy: (what is it)

Natsu: Hello? Anybody there?

Natsu enters the building to find no one, but it is as if there were people here not minutes ago

Lucy: (what's happening)

Natsu: (It looks like they just vanished into thin air. Everything's as if someone were here not even a few minutes ago)

Lucy: (that is odd)

Natsu: *looks back at Lucy and closes the door* There's gotta be someone still around

Lucy: we just gotta keep looking

Natsu: Let's go back to that hotel. Maybe we'll find someone there

lucy: *nods* yeah

As they're walking towards the hotel, Natsu stops at a noise coming from a back alley

Lucy: what was that?

Natsu sniffs the air and then quickly runs off towards the noise. Lucy runs after Natsu.

Natsu: *stops and bends down to two small boys who look half dead* Damn. Lucy! It's Caleb and Damon

Lucy: oh no *bends down and picks them up* we need to get them away from here so I can heal them

Natsu: I'll stay in front. You just focus on them.

Lucy: *nods* okay *starts healing Caleb and Damon*

Natsu walks back to the alley's entrance and holds out his hand to signal Lucy to stop walking.

Lucy: what is it

In the street there are two mages walking leading a group of bandits.

Mage1: I'm telling you. There is no way we could have missed anyone with magical abilities; you're being paranoid

Mage2: The boss detected some magical ability still in town. We cannot leave until we've harnessed it.

Lucy: (so they're responsible)

Mage1: I still don't see why we have to attack this town in particular.

Mage2: The boss is after rare types of magic; and right now there is none rarer than that of the dragon slayers. Apparently one was seen in town not too long ago. A powerful one

Natsu: *starts quietly snarling* (They attacked this town to harness the people's magic. Despicable.)

Lucy: (that's barbaric. how could they do that)

Mage1: *laughs* Apparently the only dragon slayer left is a member of Fairy Tail. Those other 2 didn't put up much of a fight. And the one that's left managed to kill two others

Lucy: *looks at Natsu and places a hand on his arm* (everything's gonna be okay)

Mage2: but I would have liked to fought them the last one is the one that dealt with them, he must be good

Natsu continues to snarl and Lucy can see his canines slightly elongating.

Lucy: (Natsu calm down)

Mage1: Yes. Apparently he's one of the top mages in the guild and the most infamous. Surely you've heard of Fairy Tail's 'Salamander'

Mage2: how do you think we should deal with this lizard?

Natsu starts trembling slightly out of anger, his eyes begin to flicker from normal to dragon to pure black

Mage1: We find him, bring him to the boss and let that be the end of him

Lucy's head starts aching. Her eyes shift to black.

Natsu: *walks out in clear view of the mages* Bring it on if you think you can deal with me

Dark/Lucy: what about me? *smirks*

Mage1: Looks like you saved us the trouble of finding you *sends an ice magic attack at Natsu which evaporates before it even gets close*

Dark/Lucy walks out into view. Her eyes are now black.

Mage2: *aises a steel clamp around Natsu* no one hits him without my say so you worthless lizard

Dark/Lucy hits the second mage with a blast of black fire.

Mage2: and you little girl *oves the earth beneath her dropping her in a hole*

Dark/Lucy: *teleports out of the hole* is that all you've got

Natsu: rgh! *tarts clutching his head in pain, he screams but it comes out sounding more like a roar which earns a smirk from Dark/Lucy. Her spell is taking effect again*

Dark/Lucy laughs.

Mage2: open the gate of the mole shifter * huge mole man appears*

shifter: what do you want

Dark/Lucy: so that's how you want to play. I can do that too *takes one of her keys and summons Loke* open gate of the lion, eo

Loke appears in a puff of black smoke.

Mage1: *notices what's happening to Natsu* Uhh... *to mage2* we may have a problem here

Loke: You called princess?

Shifter: what do you want you over dressed snob *starts pitching large amounts of rock at Loke*

Dark/Lucy: take out those creeps

Mage2: then fix it we need him

Dark/Lucy: you can't stop what's happening to him *talking about Natsu* he's already been affected.

Mage2: Nature's revenge *Lucy gets overwhelmed by roots and clay* burn your way out of that and it will harden trapping you

Loke: Regulus Impact *attack completely obliterates the rocks and spirit*

Dark/Lucy: Open gate of the maiden Virgo. *Virgo digs a way out for her* you think your little magic trick will stop me?

Natsu dragon wings start tearing out of his back, causing his screams to get louder and more beastly.

Mage1 tries a sleeping spell on Natsu, but it has absolutely no effect

Mage2: shifter stop throwing rocks and fight actually get those keys I see gold I could use that fire power

Shifter: *digs behind Lucy* I'll be taking those *tries to get the keys*

Dark/Lucy: *shakes her finger * I wouldn't do that *smashes shifter in the face with a flaming fist*

Loke: Regulus Impact *attacks the shifter, effectively sending it back to the celestial spirit world*

Dark/Lucy: *to the mages* you have greatly under estimated me *takes in a deep breath and breathes out black and blue flames aimed at the mages*

Mage1: We need to get out of here. With the dragon slayer

Mage2: we were merely the first round girly

Dark/Lucy: Natsu isn't going anywhere. So give up unless you feeling like dying where you stand

Lucy's attitude shocks Loke.

Loke: *quietly* Lucy?

Dark/Lucy: yes *smirks*

Mage2: *using magic to make Natsu see Lucy and Loke as enemies and the mages as allies* come with us Natsu they are crazy

Loke: This isn't the way we should deal with them. We should hand them over to the army for their crimes

Dark/Lucy: the army won't do a thing

Natsu looks up at the mage, his eyes completely dragon like and there is smoke coming out of his mouth.

Dark/Lucy: your magic won't work on him

Loke: I know they deserve it but we should not kill them, and I refuse to do anything more until you come to your senses

Lucy: *her eyes shift to brown for a few seconds* Loke?

Mage2: my magic is that of heart manipulation anything with one can be manipulated

Loke: Look at what you're doing princess. *turns to mages* Leave now before something happens to you

Mage2: sadly I agree with the zodiac we will get him later

Lucy: *clutches her head in pain* gah. Get out of here *warning the mages as well as Loke* I'm not sure I can control her for much longer

Natsu smirks and sends a ball of fire at the first mage, killing him instantly. Dark/Lucy her eyes go black and she teleports behind the other mage

Dark/Lucy *she grabs him by the throat* any last words

Loke: LUCY! SNAP OUT OF IT! *bringing her back to her senses before she kills him allowing the mage to get away*

Lucy: huh? *clutches her head* it's getting worse each time

Natsu starts approaching the corpse of the first mage with smoke coming out of his mouth and snarling

Lucy: *runs up to Natsu and stops in front of him* Natsu stop

Natsu suddenly turns his gaze to Lucy scaring her a little bit.

Lucy: *shocked* Natsu you have to stop

Natsu still snarling looks back at the mages corpse

Lucy: you give me no choice *pink flames surround her hand and she places her hand up to Natsu's forehead*

Natsu just before he falls asleep, his eyes start changing back to their normal colour.

Lucy: I'm sorry Natsu *tears fall from her eyes, she catches Natsu and turns to Loke* can I have some help I need to get Natsu and those boys *points to Caleb and Damon* out of here

Damon: N...Natsu?

Lucy: Damon

Damon looks at Natsu unconscious and stars to back away terrified

Lucy: Damon wait

Damon backs into a wall and can't keep his eyes off the burning corpse of the mage

Lucy: *turns to Virgo* Virgo please get rid of that corpse

Virgo: Yes princess. Then it will be time for punishment?

Lucy: *shakes head* no, no punishment

Virgo: very well -bows and buries the corpse-

Lucy: *hands Natsu to Loke. And slowly walks to Damon* Damon everything's gonna be okay

Damon: N...Natsu... He...

Lucy: *kneels down in front of Damon* I know. But if he didn't he was going to continue doing bad things. *talking about the mage*

Damon: -looks up at Lucy- M...monster

Lucy: *shocked* w..what?

Damon: He... He's a... a monster

Lucy: no he's not

Damon: He... he is

Lucy: Natsu's is struggling with some things at the moment. He can't control what he's doing. He's not a monster

Damon: Only a monster... would do something like that

Lucy: (I can't let him remember this. it's already traumatising him) *she hugs Damon and when he doesn't realise it Lucy's hands are engulfed by orange flames and she places her hand to his head erasing the memories of that incident*

The effects of the spell ware him out so much that he falls asleep

Loke: Are you sure that was wise?

Lucy: I had no other choice. He was terrified

Loke: What are we going to do now? We can't leave the boys here

Lucy: I'm not sure what to do. I don't want another incident like this to happen. But if we take them there's a high chance they could get hurt

Loke: Let's find a place to rest first. We can sort it out later

Lucy: *nods* yeah

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	54. Chapter 54

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-At the hotel-

Loke: -walking into the room where Lucy is watching over Natsu- The boys are asleep.

Lucy: That's good

Loke: I take it he hasn't woken up yet?

Lucy: *shakes head* no, not yet

Loke: I don't know what's happened lately, but that's one powerful spell. How long has he been changing like that?

Lucy: when Natsu and I decided to leave Fairy Tail gray attacked us to try and stop us. He knocked me out and Dark/Lucy got in control and did something to Natsu. It only just happened the other day

Loke: Is that why you left the guild?

Lucy: yeah. We were afraid we'd end up hurting someone. So we decided to leave so we wouldn't

Loke: Even though the guild has resources and people that could help you?

Lucy: I know. I'm just afraid I'll end hurting or killing someone. I almost killed Mira the other day. I don't want that to happen again

Loke: And if this happens to Natsu again and he ends up attacking you? Then what?

Lucy: *covers her face* I don't know

Loke: *places his hand on her shoulder* I know you don't want to think about this; but it is possible that you will lose him if this keeps up. He's killed people before princess. Who's to say it won't happen again? Tonight was merely an example of what could happen

Lucy: I know *starts tearing up* I just couldn't imagine not having Natsu in my life, he's been there for me since the beginning

Loke: -starts disappearing to the spirit world- I'll be here if you need me. But I beg you to ask for help

Lucy: *looks up * okay

Lucy: *once Loke leaves* what am I supposed to do?

Natsu is still asleep but starts murmuring and grabbing fistfuls of the blanket and breathing heavily

Lucy: Natsu *worried*

The nails on his hands start elongating and Lucy can see his canines are slightly longer as well. Lucy places her hand on his hand, hoping to calm him down.

Natsu: *his breathing slows and he lightly holds onto Lucy's hand* L... Lu...cy...

Lucy: yeah it's me

Natsu: -opens his eyes and looks at her- I... I...

Lucy: what? *worried*

Natsu: I killed... *swallows* I killed that mage, didn't I?

Lucy: *looks down* yeah

Natsu pulls his hand away from Lucy's. Lucy drops her hands to her sides

Natsu: What... what happened?

Lucy: you started getting really angry, then my head started hurting and I blacked out. Dark/Lucy must have gained control. I woke up when Loke snapped me out of it, I saw you staring at the burning corpse

Natsu: When I started getting angry... was that before or after your head started hurting?

Lucy: before

Natsu: -tries to sit up- rgh! I feel like I've been run into by a train

Lucy: sorry about that

Natsu: Why are you apologizing?

Lucy: I know when Dark/Lucy is in control I have no control over what she does. But I still feel responsible for everything she's done since it's my body she's using. She's hurt you and I feel like I'm the one responsible

Natsu: *looks down* Umm... Why is my chest bandaged again?

Lucy: your wings came out again, they tore up your back pretty bad

Natsu: How bad?

Lucy: *holds up the now completely tattered jacket* bad enough to do this

Natsu: Shit

Lucy nods

Natsu: *grabs the jacket* Aww man. I really liked this one

Lucy: don't you have anything else

Natsu: Other than my scarf not really

Lucy: hmm *thinking. She gets up* I'll be back soon *heads to the door* don't go anywhere

Natsu: -smiles- Where am I gonna go?

Lucy: fair enough *she walks out the door. She then returns 4 hours later with a bag*

Lucy pokes her head through the door. Natsu is lying in bed making a dragon out of his fire

Lucy: *opens the door. Entering the room trying to hide the bag* I'm back

Natsu: -looks up at her and the dragon disappears- Where'd you go for four hours?

Lucy: here and there *trying to hide the bag*

Natsu: -smirks- Oh really? Then what's with the bag you're failing to keep hidden

Lucy: damn you caught me *places the bag next to the bed*

Natsu: What's in it?

Lucy pulls out a brand new jacket that she made from left over clothes. It looks identical to his last jacket

Natsu: *smiles* You didn't have to do that

Lucy: *smiles* I wanted to. What do you think?

Natsu: I never knew you could sew

Lucy: before I left I wasn't very good at sewing, but during those 3 years I had to improve since my clothes would be torn from my training. And a lot of the time I wasn't anywhere near a town, so I couldn't buy new clothes. So I had to mend my old clothes

Natsu: Well it looks great. You can't even tell what happened to it

Lucy: *smiles* well that's what I was aiming for

Natsu: Help me put it on?

Lucy: *nods* okay *carefully puts the jacket on Natsu*

Suddenly they hear the door squeak open and looking there they see Caleb and Damon in the doorway

Lucy: oh Damon, Caleb. You're awake

Natsu: (Did they see what happened?)

Lucy: (Damon did, but I had to erase his memory of it)

Caleb: Is... Is Natsu okay?

Lucy: he's gonna be fine, just some rest and he'll be good as new

Caleb: -smiles and walks into the room- You saved us again

Lucy: I'm just glad you're both okay

Caleb: What are you doing standing in the doorway, Damon? Come in and say hi

Lucy: Damon, what's wrong?

Damon: I... I had a bad dream about last night.

Natsu tries to get out of bed but winces from moving too quickly.

Lucy: hold on Natsu, you're still badly injured *walk over to Damon* it was just a bad dream, everything's going to be okay *hugs Damon*

Damon hugs Lucy back and quietly starts crying into her shoulder

Caleb: *to Natsu* So what happened to you? You look really hurt.

Lucy: (be careful what you tell them, we don't want to scare them)

Natsu: I was fighting some monsters again, and one of them threw me through 10 trees. No big deal. I don't recommend it though

Caleb: *eyes light up* That is sooo cool

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. I guess it is

Lucy: hey are you guys hungry

Natsu: I'm starved

Caleb: Me too

Lucy: Damon are you hungry

Damon: *nods* uh huh

Lucy: okay. *gets up and walks into the kitchen. She starts making dinner*

The smell of lamb chops cooking fills the air

Natsu: *sniffs the air* Smells good

Lucy: *walks out 20 minutes later with four plates of lamb chops* here you go guys

Natsu: Thanks Luce. It looks even better than it smells *takes the plate and eats them almost as quickly*

Lucy: *hands a plate to Caleb. Then she walks over to Damon* here Damon

Damon: *takes the plate* Thanks

Caleb: So, what's the plan now?

Lucy sits down on the chair next to Natsu's bed and starts eating

Natsu: Now we eat and get our strength back for fighting more monsters

Lucy finishes eating and nods

Damon: But where are we gonna go? There's no one left in this town

Lucy: (I think we should send them back to fairy tail. that way they'll be safe)

Natsu: (How are we gonna get them there?)

Lucy: (I can get Virgo to take them)

Natsu: (Are you gonna tell them that, or am I?)

Lucy: (I will)

Lucy: we're sending you guys to fairy tail. That way you'll be safe

Damon: Fairy Tail? As in the guild you guys are from?

Lucy: *lying* yeah

Lucy: ( we can't tell them we left the guild)

Caleb: *looking excitedly at Natsu and Lucy* Cool. When do we leave?

Natsu: (I know. I'm not too happy we have to lie to them though)

Damon: What happened to your tattoos?

Lucy: I'm sorry Caleb we can't come with you. We were on our way to an important mission when we found you two. We covered them up. It's for our mission. I'm going to have Virgo take you two to fairy tail.

Caleb: But... Why can't we go with you?

Natsu: The mission we're on is dangerous. We don't want you to get hurt

Caleb looks down towards the floor disappointed

Damon: It can't be any more dangerous than what happened to this town

Lucy: I'm sorry guys but you can't come. We're infiltrating a dark guild. It's too risky for you to be there

Natsu tries to stand up and winces.

Damon: *sees Natsu wince* You shouldn't even be going if he's hurt! You should take us back to the guild; at least we'll be safe that way

Lucy: (I don't know what to tell them)

Natsu: *bluntly to Damon* It's too dangerous for you to come with us. You're going back to Fairy Tail. End of story

Lucy pulls out Virgo's key

Damon: *eyes start watering* But... but you're supposed to protect us

Lucy: we are protecting you. By sending you to fairy tail. That is the safest place to be right now

Lucy stands up

Caleb: How long are you guys gonna be? We could wait here and you could come get us on your way back

Lucy: you can't stay here its too dangerous. And we don't know how long we'll be gone for.

Caleb: But you will come back and see us again right?

Lucy: *unsure* of course

Lucy: open gate of the maiden, Virgo *Virgo appears in a puff of smoke*

Virgo: is it time for punishment princess

Lucy: no Virgo. I just need you to take Damon and Caleb back to fairy tail for me.

Virgo: of course princes

Lucy: okay. Damon, Caleb Virgo is going to be taking you to fairy tail. Be careful now. And we'll see you when we get back.

Caleb and Damon: bye Natsu, by Lucy *they grab onto Virgo's legs, Virgo disappears through the floor making the room shake*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	55. Chapter 55

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

- At the fairy tail guild hall -

The ground shakes as Virgo digs through the earth. She digs right through the floor of the guild and she appears right in the middle of the guild.

Erza: Virgo!?

Virgo: hello Erza

Erza: *sees the boys* Caleb? Damon?

Virgo: princess has asked me to bring them here

Erza: Virgo. Where are they? Can you tell us anything?

Virgo: I'm sorry. Princess has told me not to reveal any information her whereabouts

Gray: *grabs Virgo* Tell us something at least

Virgo: I cannot not disobey princess

Gray: I don't care. Tell us something

Virgo: *starts fading away back to the celestial spirit world* like I said I cannot disobey princess. It is something we celestial spirits promise our master when we make our contract

Erza: Wait!

Virgo: *stops* what?

Erza: At least tell us if they're okay

Virgo: Natsu is in bad shape, princess is pretty much fine and she is caring for Natsu

Erza: What happened?

Virgo: I am not sure. You should ask brother (Loke) *calls out to Loke he appears soon after*

Loke: What is it Virgo?

Virgo: princess's friends wish to know what happened to Natsu

Loke: It is best that I don't tell you

Erza: why can't you tell us?

Loke: It's not that I can't. I have chosen not to.

Erza: why won't you tell us? We need to know so we can help them

Loke: *turns to Virgo* The boys are safe, let's go.

Virgo: *nods* yes *fades away leaving Damon and Caleb standing in the middle of the room*

-With Natsu and Lucy-

Natsu: I hope Virgo got them there okay

Lucy: I trust Virgo. I know she'll get them there safely

Natsu: How long until you let me out of bed? I need to stretch my legs

Lucy: you can get out now, but if you need any help getting up I'm here to help

Natsu: I may need to lean on you at first, but I should be fine afterwards

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *shakily gets out of the bed leaning on Lucy until he can stand up on his own* That's better

Lucy: well it's good to see you standing

Natsu: *stretches and slightly winces* Yeah. But my back still kills

Lucy: well that's not surprising

Natsu: How soon until you're gonna be ready to leave? I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible. I have a feeling that if Erza and Gray see Caleb and Damon they'll come here looking for us

Lucy: I'm pretty much ready. We can leave now if you want

Natsu: *goes to reach for Lucy's bag* Then let's go.

Lucy: *stops him* nuh uh. You're not carrying my bag in your condition

Natsu: I can manage it

Lucy: just, don't over exert yourself. You're still healing

Natsu grabs the bag but noticeably winces when he tries to lift it

Lucy: *grabs the bag off Natsu* okay you're not carrying my bag

Natsu: *sighs* I guess not. This is gonna be a pain though.

Lucy: how is it going to be a pain, you're going to be in more pain if you carry my bag

Natsu: I'm just trying to figure out how effective I'll be in a fight with my back like this.

Lucy: I just wish I was better at healing. Like Wendy.

Natsu: I dealt with worse before I met you and Wendy. *smiles* I'll just need to suck it up. A good fire dragon iron fist'll take care of anyone that tries to fight us anyway *jabs the air with his fist but winces again*

Lucy: you can't even punch without wincing. How do you expect to fight

Natsu: I'd shrug but I'll probably end up wincing again. I'll think of something

Lucy: I already have an idea *a bright white light surrounds them and they teleport out of the room*

They arrive in a meadow in front of a grave

Natsu: That works. *looks around* Where are we?

Lucy: look *points at the grave. Wendy Marvell is marked on it*

Natsu looks at the grave and pales. White flames surround Lucy's hands and she walks closer to the grave

Natsu: Luce. You can't seriously be doing what I think you're doing

Lucy: I have to do this *she kneels next the grave. She places her hand on top and the grave starts glowing*

Natsu: Why? *grabs on to her arm* Why do you have to do this?

Lucy: *tears pour down her face* I just have to. I can't heal you by myself. Only Wendy was able to heal you that quickly. * A bright light surrounds the grave*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy sadly* I can deal with the pain Lucy. You don't have to do this

Lucy: *the ground starts to shake and the mounds of rocks covering Wendy shift away revealing her body. Her body looks like she has only been sleeping.* I can't stop now *a tear of blood comes out of her left eye*

Natsu: At least let me give you some of my magic so this doesn't kill you

Lucy: *nods* okay

Natsu focuses on Lucy, through their connection Natsu transfers some of his magical energy to her.

Lucy: *exhales in relief* thanks, Natsu. *a bright white light surround's Wendy's body which shoots up into the sky. the light soon disappears. Wendy's body has gained some colour*

Natsu reaches out and gently wipes the tear off Lucy's face

Lucy: thanks

Natsu looks up at Wendy's body

Lucy: hopefully that worked. She's already gained some colour

Natsu lets go of Lucy's arm and turns to walk away. Wendy starts coughing the air flowing into her lungs

Lucy: Natsu wait

Natsu: I'm sorry Luce. But I can't face her after what I did

Lucy: *looks down. Her face is pale from the use of white magic. Another tear of blood pours down her face* okay

Wendy starts to sit up and sees Lucy and Natsu

Lucy: Wendy. It's me Lucy

Wendy: L..Lucy

Lucy: yeah.

Natsu starts walking away

Wendy: *looks around and spots Natsu* N..Natsu

Natsu freezes as soon as she says his name

Wendy: *goes to stand up. Her legs shaky* Natsu

Natsu hesitates in turning around to see her. Lucy gets up and helps Wendy stand up

Wendy: Natsu wait

Natsu shakes his head and starts walking again

Wendy: *shakes off Lucy's hand and runs to Natsu, she gets to him and hugs him* Natsu

Natsu looks down at Wendy's arms around him

Wendy: Natsu, I know it wasn't your fault

Natsu: Wendy... I... It was though

Wendy: no it wasn't. I'm not going to blame you when I know you weren't in control of your actions

Natsu: It's still no excuse for what I did to you and Gajeel

Wendy: *steps back tears pour down her face* I thought seeing me would make you happy, I guess I was wrong.

Natsu: You aren't. I'm very happy to see you. But...

Wendy: *frowns* no buts mister. *laughs at the word but*

Natsu turns to face her with a sad look still on his face

Wendy: *sigh* Natsu, I know you feel responsible but holding onto those sorts of things doesn't help. Blaming yourself always leads to more trouble

Natsu looks down at the ground. Wendy throws her hands in the air. She's angry but it looks funny/cute. She sits down on the ground and rests her head on her knees. She then pouts. Natsu sees it and can't help but smile. Wendy looks up at Natsu and grins

Natsu: *sighs and bends down to her level, wincing slightly as he does* I guess if you say it's okay; then it's okay right?

Wendy: yup. *noticed him wince* Natsu what did you do to yourself

Natsu: It's a long story

Wendy: I have time

Natsu glances up at Lucy

Lucy: it's okay you can tell her

Natsu: It's easier to show her. Can you help me with my jacket?

Lucy: okay *walks over to Natsu and carefully removes his jacket*

Natsu: And the bandages too?

Lucy: okay *takes the bandages off*

Natsu: *turns around making his back face Wendy* I've essentially been bedridden for a day because of this *referring to his back which is covered in dark bruises and deep cuts*

Wendy: *gasp* what caused that

Natsu takes a slow deep breath and steels himself as he makes the wings grow from his back again

Wendy: *her mouth drops open* since when did that start happening

Natsu: *forces the wings to retract, aggravating the cuts on his back and making a few more* For a little while now.

Wendy: I think you should explain what's happened while I was gone

Natsu: That can wait. Right now you're probably starving right? There's a lake nearby with a whole heap of fish we can cook

Wendy: *notices her rumbling stomach* oh yeah. That sounds good

Natsu: *stands up and once again winces slightly* let's go then. *smiles*

Wendy: okay

Lucy: yeah

At the lake while the girls are eating, Natsu is floating in the water trying to cool down his back. Lucy finishes eating and starts cleaning after the meal

Wendy: So, Lucy? What exactly happened while you were gone?

Lucy: I was researching on how I could help Natsu. On the third year I found Igneel

Wendy: You found him? Was Grandine there too?

Lucy: *shakes head* I'm sorry, she wasn't

Wendy: Oh... *holds up her plate to Lucy* I'm finished

Lucy: okay *takes Wendy's plate and cleans it* when I found Igneel at first he attacked me

Wendy: That's why you have those scars?

Lucy: *puts the dishes away and sits back down next to Wendy* yeah

Wendy: Okay. Then what happened?

Lucy: I confronted Igneel and he attacked me because he had no idea who I was. I eventually persuaded him that I know Natsu.

Wendy: *looks out at the lake to see Natsu still floating in the water* He must be in a lot of pain to have been in there for so long

Lucy: yeah. I try to heal him but it doesn't seem to work as well

Wendy: Have you figured out what's happening to him? That's probably what's causing most of the pain

Lucy: yeah we have its called Draconium Arcanum. It's a rare condition even among dragons

Wendy: *nods* I remember Grandine mentioning it. Apparently it can turn a dragon slayer into an actual dragon

Lucy: well that's what's happening.

Wendy: How long has he been able to use those wings?

Lucy: it hasn't been that long. Probably a few weeks now.

Wendy: I'll take a look at his back when he comes over and see what I can do to heal it

Lucy: thanks Wendy

Wendy: *smiles* This is the least I could do for the amount of things that Natsu's done for me

Lucy: I just wish I could do more for him.

Wendy: What do you mean Lucy?

Lucy: he's helped me so many times, I just want to be able to help him

Wendy: *smiles* You're helping him. I can tell.

Lucy: *smiles* hey Wendy check this out *blue flames surround her hands*

Wendy: Since when have you been able to use fire magic?

Lucy: not long after I returned to fairy tail. Natsu and I somehow formed a connection and I now I'm able to use fire magic

Wendy: Wow. That's very cool

Lucy: that's not all *the fire changes from blue to pink*

Wendy: Natsu can't do that can he?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no he can't, I'm not exactly sure how I'm able to do this. *she shows Wendy each different colour. Purple, orange, green, red and white. She avoids showing Wendy the black flames*

Wendy: Maybe it's something to do with the type of magic. As far as I know, Natsu's fire is only good for offense

Lucy: probably. I can also use some offensive moves but I don't use them that often

Natsu: *approaching the girls dripping wet* Yeah, but I'm teaching you a few things though

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Wendy: *smiles* How's your back?

Natsu: It still hurts, but at least the water dulled it a little. What were you two talking about?

Lucy: we were talking about what I did while I was gone. Then I showed Wendy some of my magic and explained what's happened since I came back

Natsu: Have you told her about our telepathy yet?

Lucy: uh no. not yet

Wendy: Telepathy?

Lucy: yeah since the connection was formed we've been able to communicate through our minds

Natsu: And Lucy's been getting some of my flashbacks too

Lucy: *nods*

Wendy: wow. I've never heard of that happening before

Natsu: I hadn't heard of a lot of what was happening before

Wendy: okay. Is there anything else I should know?

Natsu: I'm actually around 400 years old?

Wendy: *mouth drops open* what really?

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. Oh, and Lucy's brought me back from the dead twice

Wendy: you really did that? I had no idea you could do that

Lucy: it only started recently.

Natsu: The stories of why are complicated. But the council was basically using my magic to create a new type of weapon. I was hooked up to a magic extraction machine like the one in Edolas and I kinda died

Wendy: that's horrible. So Lucy then brought you back?

Natsu: Yeah. Barely, but yeah

Wendy: you guys have been through so much, but I wouldn't expect any less

Natsu: *stretches and winces again* Y-Yeah. But the point is we've been able to pull through it

Wendy: that's true. Natsu do you want me to heal your back

Natsu: *smiles* You feeling up to it?

Wendy: *smiles* yeah

Natsu: *sits down in front of Wendy with his back facing her* Go nuts then

Wendy: *starts healing Natsu's back*

She finishes healing his back 10 minutes later. Natsu sighs in relief

Wendy: does that feel better

Natsu: Much. You are great at this whole healing thing

Wendy: thanks

Lucy looks at the ground

Natsu: You are too, Luce. But you're still learning *smiling*

Lucy: yeah I know

Natsu: Now. The question remains, do we bring Wendy with us? Or send her back to Fairy Tail

Wendy: what are you guys doing?

Natsu: We're gonna go look for Igneel

Wendy: I would like to come if you guys want me to come

Natsu turns to Lucy

Lucy: you can come Wendy

Wendy: thanks guys *smiles*

Natsu: *smiles* Let's head off in the morning then.

Lucy: *nod* yeah

Wendy: sounds like a plan

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	56. Chapter 56

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

- at the fairy tail guild -

Word has spread about Wendy's grave being disturbed

Levy: I can't believe someone would do that

Lisana: Who would do something like that?

Levy: do you think we should go and look for clues

Erza: I think we should. Then we should go find whoever did this and make them pay

Gray: whoever did this is gonna pay for messing with fairy tail

Mira: *to Makarov* Everyone is very upset Master. Maybe you should talk to them

Makarov: that is a good idea Mira

Makarov: *yells* EVERYONE CALM DOWN

Everyone goes silent

Makarov: I know you're all upset by this news. We will get to the bottom of this. A group will be sent to investigate so this can be dealt with. Erza, Gray, Levy, Lisana and Mira will be going out for this mission.

Erza: Of course master

Makarov: you 5 will need to leave ASAP so you can catch up with the perpetrator

Gray: I'm ready to leave right now

Levy: same here

Lisana and Mira: So are we

Makarov: Erza are you ready to leave?

Erza: I will bring justice to these villains in the name of our guild. We will leave right away, Master. *walks out of the guild*

Levy follows after Erza

Everyone follows after Erza and Levy

-the group finally make it to the grave. They find some blond hair and some blood -

Levy: this is odd, there's nobody here

Erza: Blonde hair...

Gray: This is where flame brain's nose would've come in handy

Levy: what's wrong Erza?

Erza picks up the hair and shows it to the team

Levy: that looks like L.. *eyes widen* that's Lucy's hair

Lisana: What would Lucy have been doing here?

Levy: I don't know *bends down and see's scorch marks around the ground* hey guys check this out

Gray: Scorch marks? Do you think it could have been Natsu?

Levy: *points to the scorch marks around and on the grave* I don't think so. This is different.

Erza: Gray. We've seen scorch marks like that before

Gray: that looks like Lucy's magic

Mira: Then Lucy was here?

Dray: looks like it

Erza: What reason would she have for being here though?

Gray: I don't know. And the one thing that's confusing me is why the hell there is no body in this grave

Erza: You don't think she could have done something similar like what she did to Natsu do you?

Gray: seems like it. But that's quite risky, she's putting her life at risk each time she does that

Lisana: If Natsu is were with her, he would have given her some of his magic

Gray: seems like something that hot head would do

Mira: But if he's in as bad a shape as Virgo said than he shouldn't have had the ability to do that

Levy: you're right

Erza: In any case, it's clear that we need to find them

Levy: *looks towards the forest and she see's smoke from a camp fire* hey guys look *points at the smoke*

Lisana: Chances are that's them. If Natsu's injured and Lucy's weakened they couldn't have gone too far

Levy: then let's get moving before they figure out we're coming

Erza starts walking in the direction of the campfire

Lucy: *sniffs. She bolts up from her sleep having recognised the scent of her friends. She crawls over to natsu and starts shaking him* Natsu, Natsu wake up

Natsu: hmm?

Lucy: wake up. Erza and Gray are coming. Lisana, Levy and Mira are also with them. We have to get out of here

Natsu opens one eye

Lucy: come on natsu. Wake up, if you don't they'll take us back to the guild.

Natsu: *stands up and picks up a sleeping Wendy* let's go

Lucy: yeah *a bright white light surrounds them. Then they vanish. The bright light illuminates the forest attracting the attention of the others*

Levy: what was that?

Erza: *breaks into a run* Hurry!

They make it to the clearing just as Lucy, Natsu and Wendy vanish

Gray: damn it we just missed them

Mira: we should report this to the master

Levy: yeah

Gray: that teleportation magic is getting on my nerves

-with Natsu and Lucy-

They are now on the beach of the island where Lucy met Igneel

Lucy collapses to her knees breathing heavily

Natsu: *runs to Lucy* you okay?

Lucy: I don't think that's going to be easy to get used to. *coughs up blood*

Natsu: you need to get some rest. I'll stay on watch

Lucy lies down on her back and falls asleep. Blood still covers her hands

Natsu takes the edge of his jacket and wipes the blood off Lucy's hands

-The next morning-

Lucy: *wakes up her head pounding* gah, I feel like crap *holds her hand to her head*

Wendy: You were coughing up blood last night. It's not surprising. Is there anything I can do?

Lucy: *cough* I'm not sure *her chest starts hurting and she clutches her chest over her heart*

Wendy places her hand over Lucy's chest and starts healing her

Lucy: *the pressure on her chest starts to lift* thanks Wendy

Wendy: *smiles* Any time

Lucy: *her breathing evens out. Her chest doesn't hurt anymore* that's much better

Wendy: *removes her hands* That's good. Has this been happening for long?

Lucy: not really

Wendy: It should stop eventually then

Lucy: hopefully. It all started when gray attacked natsu and myself

Wendy: Gray attacked you?!

Lucy: yeah

Wendy: Why would he do that?

Lucy holds up her hand where her guild mark tattoo was

Wendy: I saw something like that where Natsu's guild mark is supposed to be. I thought I was imagining it

Lucy: *shakes her head* no you weren't imagining it. Natsu and I left fairy tail, because we're afraid we would hurt everyone

Lucy: after natsu and I removed our guild marks gray tried to stop us. He used his new ability called ice pulse

Wendy: I've never heard of that

Lucy: he only just learnt it. It's basically where he freezes the blood inside the body.

Wendy: *gasps* But that could kill someone if he's not careful

Lucy: I know. I warned him but he stilled used it. He attacked both Natsu and myself with it. I healed Natsu as best I could but I can't heal myself so I've been coughing up blood ever since

Wendy: I'm sure Natsu would have felt better if you healed yourself first

Lucy: that's the problem I can't heal myself

Wendy: *frowns then breaks into a big grin* Well you have me now

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Lucy: Wendy I have to tell you something

Wendy: What is it?

Lucy: a few weeks ago, Natsu's real father captured me and he used his magic to control me. Since then it's like I've had a separate being inside

Wendy gasps

Lucy: I'm afraid of what could happen if I lose control. The last major time I lost control I wreaked havoc on magnolia. I killed innocent people *tears pour down her face* and I almost killed Mira *starts crying*

Wendy: *places a hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiles* It's okay. Natsu-san won't let that happen

Lucy: how you be sure. Dark/Lucy has already done something to Natsu, I have no idea what she did to him

Wendy: *frowns* What's he been doing?

Lucy: we came across some dark mages in another town. And natsu killed one of them. He showed no emotions at all

Wendy gasps

Lucy: I just down know what do to *sobs into her hands*

Wendy: We... We'll fix this. You and Natsu-san are both strong. If anyone can fix it it'll be the two of you

Lucy: *looks up at Wendy and smiles weakly* thanks Wendy

Wendy smiles

Lucy: *stands up* well I'm going to get some fire wood so I can start on breakfast

Wendy: Oh. Natsu got up to do that a little while ago. He left me to watch over you

Lucy: oh okay.

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	57. Chapter 57

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu: *walks back into the camp site with a plate of steaming fish* A very good morning to my two favourite girls *smiles*

Lucy: *blushes* good morning natsu *smiles*

Wendy: Good morning, Natsu-san

Natsu: What did you two talk about while I was gone?

Lucy: I told Wendy about what happened between Gray and us. Then I told her about Dark/Lucy

Natsu: *tuning to Wendy* Did you have any questions for me?

Wendy: did you know what was happening when you killed that dark mage? Were aware of what you were doing?

Natsu: As much as I'd like to say no. I was aware of what I was doing

Wendy: what was it like?

Natsu: Killing the mage?

Wendy: no. I mean how did you feel?

Natsu: When I was out of it?

Wendy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *sits down next to the girls* It's sort of like when you use the dragon force. But about ten times more powerful.

Wendy: wow

Lucy is shocked. Realising she got in the way when natsu was about to attack the other mage

Natsu: I knew exactly what I was doing and I wanted to stop. But something wasn't letting me. I looked straight into that mages eyes as I did it. And a part of me actually enjoyed killing him.

Lucy looks down realising it was her fault that this was happening to natsu

Natsu: *puts a hand on Lucy's shoulder* I know what you're thinking Luce. This isn't your fault *smiles*

Wendy: *gasp* how did you regain control?

Natsu: I didn't. Lucy stopped me from killing the other mage.

Lucy: it is. I'm the one who did this to you

Wendy: how did she stop you?

Natsu: She used her magic. Next thing I knew I was lying in a bed with my back torn to shreds

Wendy: wow

Natsu: She's definitely amazing that's for sure

Lucy looks up at Natsu, tears stain her face. She blushes

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now anyway

Wendy: how come?

Natsu: I died that day on the extraction machine; she brought me back.

Wendy: wow. Lucy I had no idea you could do that

Lucy: it only happened recently. *her hands are engulfed by white flames* Wendy this is what I used to bring you back as well

Wendy: Wow. How'd you do it?

Lucy: I basically knelt down over your grave and sent the magic into your body

Natsu: It almost killed you though

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Wendy: *looks at Natsu and then to Lucy* You almost died?

Lucy: I'm severely weakened after using this magic

Natsu sniffs the air

Wendy: Then maybe you should only use it when you have to

Lucy: what's wrong Natsu?

Natsu: *blows out the fire* We've got some company

Lucy: *stands up* (who is it)

Bandit: *walks through the trees towards the trio* Well, well. Look what we've got here. A pink haired freak, a little girl, and a smokin hot princess

Natsu: Is there something we can do for you?

More bandits make their way through the trees

Lucy: we're surrounded

Bandit: You can give us the girls and walk away pinky. We're not interested in you.

Natsu: That ain't gonna happen

Lucy: I'm not going anywhere

Bandit: That's a shame. *turns to the other bandits* Boys, take care of him.

Lucy: you guys ready *blue flames engulf her hands*

Natsu: *looks around as the bandits surround him and smiles* I hope you guys know how to treat burns. FIRE DRAGON CRIMSON LOTUS *the attack knocks out the bandits instantly*

Lucy: oh come on Natsu, did you have to knock them all out

Natsu: *grins* I left the main guy for you

Lucy: *smiles* thanks *starts walking to the bandit leader her hands aflame*

Bandit: H-hey... Hold on now *backing away* I was just kiddin

Lucy: you know I hate it when anyone but Natsu calls me princess. *blue flames surround her body*

Natsu: You're in trouble buddy. I'd suggest running!

The bandit turns around and starts running

Lucy: *teleports in the bandits way* I never said I was finished with you

Bandit: H-Hey... Come on... Let me go... I didn't mean anything by it

Lucy: I hate it when guys pick on girl *she takes a deep breath in*

The bandit starts running in the opposite direction and crashes into Natsu.

Natsu: Dude. This isn't gonna stop her from attacking you

Lucy: FIRE DRAGON ROAR *blue fire surges towards the bandit leader and smashes him into a tree. The tree topples over soon after.

Wendy: Woah

Natsu: Don't you think you may have overdone it?

Lucy: woops. Yeah I think so

Wendy: *laughs* This coming from you Natsu-san?

Natsu smiles at Wendy. Lucy smiles

Natsu: We should probably get going. You two ready?

Wendy: Yep

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: bends down in front of Wendy with his back to her leaving her confused

Lucy: uh, Natsu what are you doing

Natsu: Hop on. We need our medic to be in the best condition out of the three of us. Chances are I'm gonna get hurt again, knowing me

Wendy: *smiles and hops on Natsu's back* I'm not too heavy am I?

Natsu: *laughs and stands up* Nah, you're as light as a feather. But this means the princess is gonna have to carry her own bags for a while

Lucy: haha very funny *picks up her bags*

The trio set off, making their way to the next town over to stop for food and look at some new clothes for Wendy

Natsu: Lucy, have you seen anything yet? We've been here for like three hours now

Lucy: yeah give me a minute *puts her bags down. She blows a stray hair that has gotten in her face* I saw a store back there that has some good clothes. And there's a market place just up ahead, where we can stop to get food

Natsu: We just went in there. You said you didn't see anything

Lucy: I didn't get a close enough look. I kinda had my hands full

Natsu: You had your hands full? Wendy's been drooling on me since we got here

Lucy: fine. I'll be back soon *she walks off then soon returns with two large bags of clothes*

When she walks back to the two, she sees Natsu sleeping and Wendy's awake

Lucy: *smiles* hey Wendy

Wendy: *looks up at Lucy* Hi

Lucy: *puts the bags on the ground* how long has he been asleep for?

Wendy: *looks at Natsu* Not very long. He said he had a headache and kind of drifted off

Lucy: okay . I think we should head over to the hotel room

Wendy: How should we wake him up?

Lucy: don't wake him up. I'll carry him

Wendy: *tries to get the bags but can only carry two* I'll take these

Lucy: okay *carefully picks up natsu and the remaining bags* lets go

-At the hotel room-

Wendy: Thanks for the clothes Lucy

Lucy: no problem Wendy

Natsu: *rolls over falling out of the bed and waking up. Rubbing his head* Oww

Lucy: Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy with one eye, his eyes slightly redder than normal* Yeah. But that's not the greatest way to wake up

Wendy: Do you want some help?

Natsu: I've been waking up that way for a while. It's no big deal

Lucy: doesn't mean it doesn't hurt

Natsu: *stands up and sways a little bit* How long was I out?

Lucy: a few hours

Natsu: *stretches* I guess that's to be expected after waiting around for you to finish shopping

Lucy frowns

Wendy: How's your headache?

Natsu: *rubs his forehead* Still there. But it's better than what it was earlier.

Lucy: do you know what brought it on?

Natsu: No. It just started when we got to town.

Lucy: that's odd

Natsu: Yeah. But it's better now, so that's the main thing

Lucy: yeah. Well I've still got to get some food I'll be back soon *heads for the door*

Natsu: I'll come with you. I've had enough of beds for a while.

Wendy: Don't leave me out. I'm coming too *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles* okay then let's go

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	58. Chapter 58

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Walking through town-

Lucy: so what types of food do you guys think we should get

Wendy: I wouldn't mind something healthy

Lucy: okay. *grabs some fruits and vegetables from the nearby stalls*

Wendy: And something with protein to help you and Natsu get your strength back up

Lucy: okay *buys some lamb and steak*

Wendy: Speaking of Natsu *looking around* Where'd he go?

Lucy: I'm not sure

Wendy: There he is *points over to a street vendor selling crystals where Natsu is buying something*

Lucy: I wonder what he's buying

Wendy: Let's go look

Lucy: okay. *Starts walking towards Natsu*

Natsu: *turns around and sees the girls standing right in front of him* Hey guys

Lucy: hey Natsu. Whatcha looking at

Natsu: *blushes* Nothin

Lucy: *crosses her arm* really?

Vendor: Oh so this is the girl! You were right she is gorgeous!

Lucy: *blushes* oh, uh thank you

Natsu turns an even deeper shade of red

Vendor: *laughs* Any time. I can't believe you'd be with this kid though.

Lucy: what makes you say that? *frowns*

Vendor: You're a looker if you don't mind me sayin. I never pictured your type to go with a fighter

Lucy: looks can be deceiving. I care about Natsu and nothing anyone says is going to make me change my mind

Vendor: Fair enough, I didn't mean no offence.

Lucy: that's okay.

Vendor: *laughs and pats Natsu on the back, then pushes him towards Lucy* Pleasure doin business with ya kid

Lucy blushes

Wendy: Are we ready to go?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *still blushing* Y..Yeah

-back at the hotel room-

Lucy walks into the kitchen to put away the groceries

Natsu: *walks into the kitchen after her* You want a hand?

Lucy: uh, okay

Natsu: So, uhh... Sorry about earlier. With the vendor

Lucy: it's not your fault. So what was that about anyway

Natsu: I was looking for something to get you but I wasn't sure what you wanted. So he asked me what I thought about you.

Lucy: *blushes* oh. you didn't have to do that

Natsu: *smiles* I wanted to.

Lucy: *turns around and hugs Natsu* well thank you

Natsu: For what?

Lucy: for thinking about buying something for me, no one's done that for me since my mother died

Natsu: I didn't just think about it

Lucy: really?

Natsu: I actually bought you something. *reaches into his jacket and pulls out a necklace. A white crystal in the shape of a heart surrounded by orange crystal that looks like fire*

Lucy: *she gasps and covers her mouth* it's beautiful

Natsu: I wasn't entirely sure about what you wanted. So I thought I'd get something to do with the both of us

Lucy: *hugs Natsu* I love it

Natsu smiles and blushes then hugs her back.

Lucy smiles

Natsu: Here *puts the necklace around Lucy's neck*

Lucy: *smiles and blushes* thank you Natsu

Natsu: *kisses her on the forehead* Not a problem

Lucy smiles and blushes

Wendy: Hey Natsu! Lucy!

Lucy: yeah

Wendy: I can see Gray and Erza walking around town outside

Lucy: What? How did they find us so quickly

Natsu: *runs out to the window and sees them outside* I don't see Mira, Levy or Lisana. They must be somewhere else

Lucy: probably

Natsu: Wendy, start getting the bags together. *to Lucy* We can't risk you teleporting again. We're gonna have to sneak out the old fashioned way

Gray: *calling out in the street* Natsu, Lucy, Wendy we have come to aid you in your quest

Erza: Gray, what are you doing? They probably can't hear us

Lucy: okay

Gray: *to Erza* he can hear me he has a dragons ears and I have done wrong by him and I was only trying to stall him till you joined us

Natsu: I'll distract them. You two get out of here

Lucy: *before she jumps out the window she puts her hand on Natsu's arm* just be careful

Natsu: *smiles* When am I not? *Jumps out the window facing Gray and Erza and lands in front of them* Hey guys. What brings you here?

Gray: Natsu the Quest for Igneel does, and the resurrection of Wendy

Natsu: I have no idea what you're talking about

Gray: We saw Wendy when Lucy teleported last so we know she is alive

Natsu: If you know that then why are you even bothering to ask questions? After what you did to me last time I figured you would've fought first and asked questions later

Gray: and we have come to help you, you know we are stronger together. I didn't want to fight I wanted you to come with me and get Erza so we could do this quest together

Erza: Natsu, it's best you, Lucy and Wendy come back to fairy tail

Natsu: And if we say no?

Erza: we'll have to take you by force

Gray: and we will all find Igneel together, listen you may not want to hurt us but we don't want you to hurt yourselves more

Erza: Gray's right you're in more danger if you go with just the three of you

Natsu: *sighs* You guys really don't know when to give up do you?

Erza: That's what makes us fairy tail wizards

Natsu: Which I no longer am. Or has Gray neglected to tell you that?

Gray: We are in it till the end. You are at heart from fairy tail

Erza: *nods*

Natsu: *turns around and starts walking away from them* The answer is still no

Gray: it's good we didn't ask for your permission then

Erza: *scary Erza* Natsu get back here

Natsu: That won't work anymore. I'll see you around. Maybe. *continues walking-*

Gray: *to Erza* we would be better to just go with him you know he is going to the others*follows Natsu*

Erza: *nods. Then follows Natsu*

Lucy: (what's going on. why are Erza and Gray getting closer)

Natsu: *turns around and stops* Do you mind?

Erza: we're not letting you get away this time

Gray: we said we are in it with you and we meant it

Natsu: What happened to taking us back to Fairy Tail? You given up on that now?

Erza: *nods*

Natsu: You're gonna have to fight me. I'm not letting you follow us

Gray: the reason I was taking you back is here*points at Erza* get over yourself you don't scare us you are our friend flame butt

Natsu: *turns to Erza* Your options still stand. If you want to follow us you'll have to fight me. If not you can just turn around and go back to YOUR guild

Lucy: *teleports next to Natsu, a bright white light illuminating her*

Natsu: (I thought I told you not to do that)

Gray: Lucy at least come for medical assistance I can sense that your heart is still frozen a little

Lucy: (I know but I had to get her quickly. I'm not going to let you fight both Gray and Erza by yourself. Especially not after what happened last time)

Natsu: (Where's Wendy?)

Lucy: my heart is fine thanks to Wendy. I don't need your assistance (she's at the side gate to the town. not many people know about it. it's safe there)

Natsu: *to Erza* Well? What's your decision Titania?

Erza: I have no choice. *requips into her flame empress armour* master has ordered us to bring the three of you back to fairy tail

Natsu: Lucy.

Lucy: *nods. she is surrounded by blue flames*

Natsu: I'll take care of Erza. You handle Gray.

Lucy: okay *to gray* I'm not letting you ice pulse touch me this time *fire builds up in her body surrounding her veins, arteries and her heart, protecting her blood from being frozen*

Erza: *positions herself to fight*

Gray: I don't want to cause you are still suffering but I will wear you down

Natsu: *gets into a fighting stance and smirks* Bring it on

Lucy: *black starts spreading throughout her eyes. there is now a glint of red.* who said I was suffering. *Dark/Lucy's appearance doesn't affect Natsu this time*

Gray: Ice Warrior *4 Gorillas form*

The crystal around dark/Lucy's neck starts so glow and her eyes start going back to brown.

Gray: what is that?

Lucy: *grabs her head* huh? *the gorillas crash into Lucy smashing her into a nearby building*

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR *the flames are now twenty times as powerful and there are some black flames within the orange*

Lucy sits up a gash is sitting on her fore head.

Natsu: (You okay?)

Erza: *swing her blade around and sends the flames back at Natsu*

Lucy: (uh, my head)

Gray: Lucy are you ok?

Lucy: what's happening? *puts her hand to her forehead getting blood on her hand*

Natsu: *smirks and closes his eyes, letting the flames engulf him*

Gray: give up your weakened some how

Lucy: *gets up shakily* I'm not giving up

Erza: what the hell is going on?

Natsu: (Lucy. Are you okay?)

Gray: ok let's do this, Ice make spear

The flames around Natsu turn pure black and get sent at Erza, rusting any of her flame empress armour it comes in contact with.

Lucy: (I'm not sure, dark/Lucy was gaining control then somehow she went away)

Natsu: (Looks like the crystal worked then)

Lucy: (what do you mean) *send a blast of fire at gray melting his ice spear*

Gray: you gonna start fighting or just stand there

Natsu: (It's a rare form of Lacrima that my mother had. She used to wear it and was always immune to my old man's magic. I added the orange crystal to it and gave it some of my magical energy.)

Gray: Ice warrior(an ice dragon forms)

Erza: Argh! -The armour on her legs and arms has rusted and she now has some small burns-

Natsu: I told you not to underestimate me when we fought.

Gray: I'm getting sick of this Ice make hammer *the dragon flies at Lucy and Gray starts swinging hammer at her*

Lucy: (thanks) *her nails turn into claws and scales form on her arms. A pair of wings come out of her back. She soars out of the way of gray's hammer*

The dragon grabs Lucy and slams her into the ground

Lucy: I told you not to under estimate me gray. FIRE DRAGON ROAR * the blue flames smash through the ice dragon and the ice hammer*

Erza: Natsu, why won't you come back with us!? Everyone in the guild wants you back.

Natsu: I am NOT coming back Erza. Just accept it

The blue flames change to black and Lucy soars into the night sky, blending into the black sky.

Natsu: Goodbye. *wings grow from his back and he takes off into the sky after Lucy*

Lucy: *clutching her bleeding head and broken arm* bloody hell that hurts

Natsu: We'll get you to Wendy and she can heal you. In the mean time. *places his hand on her head absorbing her pain* That should help for a bit

Gray: Ice warrior *the dragon reforms, he turns to Erza* lets go*climbs onto the dragon with Erza and flies after Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy: thanks *smiles weakly. She sniffs he air* they're following us

Natsu: I know. *eyes go dragon and the scales on his face reform* FIRE DRAGON ROAR *the flames are completely black and able to destroy anything they come in contact with*

The dragon flies evasively

Gray: nice try

Natsu: (Wait here) *flies directly towards the Ice Dragon and stops in front of them* I thought I told you to leave

Gray: Natsu we are friends and we are coming with you

Natsu: I know we're friends Gray. But we need to do this on our own

Erza: you shouldn't have to deal with this on your own

Gray: now that is the craziest thing you have ever said cinder butt we will come but if you request we will only intervene when we can see you need it

Natsu: You clearly don't get it.

Gray: no you don't get it we ARE coming

Natsu: No. You AREN'T (Go see Wendy. I'll catch up later)

Gray: you need us and we need you

Lucy: (okay. just be careful)

Natsu: Why? At least tell me that. And don't give me some shit about being nakama

Lucy soars to Wendy's location

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	59. Chapter 59

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu: Well!?

Gray: because apart from nakama you are family and your half our team and we are weaker without you and you without us but most of all cause you both are more destructive then either of you realised

Natsu: *In a deadly serious manner* You honestly don't think I've realised how destructive I am?

Erza: what is that supposed to mean

Natsu: I am perfectly aware of the things I've done and what I'm capable of. THAT'S why I left

Gray: you only see what you do to the area around you but the one you harm most is Lucy and her you, and you are killing each other

Erza: you need other people around you to help control this. You can't expect Lucy to help you every time

Natsu: Let me ask you two something. How in control of myself do you think I am right now?

Erza: *hesitation* not very

Gray: the longer you fly the less control you have

Natsu: *smirks* Very good. The only thing keeping me from tearing out both of your throats right now... Is that I have the control to realise who you are.

Erza: *frowns*

Gray: and you are risking Lucy with that very control

Natsu: I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave. Or I'll have to kill you both

Erza: Gray, I think we should leave

Gray: what's faster your flame get to me, or your heart to freeze again? Lucy isn't here this time

Natsu: *eyes start turning pitch black* I don't need Lucy to finish you off

Lucy hears Gray's comment and a blast of black fire hits the dragon crumbling one of the wings

Lucy: *appears next to Natsu. She looks at Natsu* Natsu you need to calm down

Gray: Ice make wing

Natsu: *smirks* Calm down? I am calm.

GRAY: Ice warrior *the dragon forms and grabs hold of Lucy and Natsu*

Lucy: you don't look like it *reaches for Natsu's hand* (I can get us out of here, just grab my hand)

Natsu looks at Lucy one eye completely black. The dragon's grip tightens and a snap is heard. 4 of Lucy's ribs have been broken. She screams

Gray: Don't hurt them you piece of ice

Natsu closes his eyes and cracks start appearing throughout the entire dragon. The ice dragon has torn Lucy's skin, now blood trickles down her side and down her leg.

Gray: ice warrior *mends cracks* just relax Natsu lets just team up again

Lucy's vision starts to blur

Natsu: *looks at Gray, both eyes completely black* Death Shockwave. *The dragon completely shatters dropping Natsu and Lucy. Natsu flies and catches Lucy before she can fall too far*

Lucy's wings retract, causing her to arch her back in pain. This causes her more pain from the broken ribs. She screams in pain

Gray: *to Erza* fine we will find them later

Erza nods. Natsu starts absorbing Lucy's pain, black veins appearing around his eyes. The pain fades away, but this doesn't stop the blood flowing from Lucy's side. Her vision blurring even more

Natsu: *flies in the direction of Wendy. Landing as soon as he sees her* Wendy! Lucy needs help!

Lucy: *her skin is going pale* N...N..Natsu

Wendy: what happened

Natsu: It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. *to Wendy* We had a run in with Gray and Erza. She's got a few broken ribs and she's bleeding really badly

Wendy starts healing Lucy. Natsu looks at Lucy, his eyes going back to normal with the scales and veins disappearing. Lucy's eyes are fogged over. She reaches for Natsu with a shaky hand moving her hand too far to the left because of her blurred vision

Natsu: *grabs her hand and places it on his face so she knows he's there* I'm right here Lucy

Lucy weakly smiles. Her arm starts going limp, a pool of blood has collected around the wound

Natsu: Wendy do something!

Wendy: I'm trying but her wounds are severe. I think an artery was cut

Natsu: *places fire around his hand and presses it on the wound, sealing it* (I'm so sorry Lucy)

Lucy screams in pain

Natsu: Lucy. Wendy, do something!

Wendy: I'm trying *tears pour down her face*

Lucy's breathing is shallow

MS: *walks around gate near Natsu, Wendy and Lucy*I told you that your both dead, and hello miss Wendy you would be safer to go home

Lucy searches blindly for M.S's voice

Natsu: If you have something to say then just get out here already!

MS: *walks out* I've been sent to get the stellar mage and help her but only if you *points at Natsu* agree to assist your father

Natsu: What does he want me to do?

MS: he will tell you himself do you want me to help her

Natsu looks down at Lucy and then to Wendy.

Wendy: we need to save Lucy

MS: I won't offer again

Natsu: *swallows* I'll do it. Just help her

Lucy: I...it's s..o..so c..c..old

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and places his hand on her scars* It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.

MS: then step aside *gives her a potion similar to that Natsu's mother used and turns to Natsu* you don't think your father didn't know about them do you

Natsu looks away from the MS

Lucy: (what's happening, I can't see)

MS: now give her five minutes and she will be in excruciating pain then she will be fine but she will be weak for days to come

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, his eyes watering* (You're going to be okay)

Lucy: (I'm scared) *starts screaming*

Natsu: LUCY!

MS: *yells at Natsu* get off of her she needs this pain it is moving her bones into place

Natsu steps back, pulling Wendy with him. Lucy screams in agony. Tears pour down her face. Natsu

MS:*smiles* she is nearing the worst part now her bones need to set themselves in place

Natsu bends downs and turns Wendy into him so she can't see what will happen. He also covers her ears. Lucy's screams intensify tear drops of blood pour from her eyes*

Natsu: Did this happen to me?

MS: a few times when you were young

Natsu: What happened when I got older?

MS: Your father stopped giving the potion to you then your mother gave you to that dragon

Lucy continues screaming bloody tears staining her face.

Natsu: If I had stayed none of this would have happened

MS: maybe but your body might have given out and your brother would be stronger

Natsu: But Lucy wouldn't be experiencing this if she had never met me

MS: I enjoyed watching you train with your father

Natsu: *turns to MS* What?

MS: -Lucy finally stops screaming- let's go your father is waiting on you Mr Dragneel

Lucy looks up at Natsu her eyes are bloodshot and her face is pale

Natsu: *lets go of Wendy* Wendy? I need you to listen to me okay? *looks at Lucy and then at Wendy* You need to look after Lucy for me okay?

Wendy: *nods* yeah. But where are you going

MS: no both of you have to come

Natsu: What?

MS: he is going home *to Natsu* he wants the Heartfilia girl there so you don't skip out

Natsu: She's been through enough. You don't need her there

MS: orders are orders she comes or he will tell those people you are avoiding

Natsu: Fine. *walks to Lucy and lifts her up gently* Wendy. Go back to Fairy Tail.

MS: good. Good luck miss Wendy, hurry and you will catch Mr Fullbuster and Miss scarlet

Natsu: *to the MS* Let's go.

Wendy: *tears in her eyes* bye Natsu, bye Lucy

Natsu: *looks back at Wendy* Goodbye, Wendy.

MS: fine *grabs Natsu, turns and leaves*

As soon as M.S leaves with Natsu and Lucy, Wendy heads off towards fairy tail

-At the castle-

Natsu: *still carrying Lucy* This place is as depressing as ever

Lucy: *is still very weak* uh huh

MS: its brighter than your future

Lucy doesn't have the strength to snap at him

Natsu: (No matter what happens Luce, you need to keep that necklace on)

Lucy: (okay)

Natsu: So where is he?

MS: he is around

They come to the throne room

MS: you wait here Mr. Dragneel I have to take her to the guest room so we can watch her and you can do what your father wants

Natsu: She stays with me

MS: she will get hurt if she does, give her to me and she will see you tomorrow

Natsu looks at Lucy. She is clearly frightened and weakly grips onto Natsu's arm*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	60. Chapter 60

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu: *looks at MS* She can't stay with me?

MS: she will be in the guest room, your father will return with me

Natsu: I'll take her to the guest room. Then you can bring me back here

MS: fine have it your way

Natsu: (It's going to be okay Lucy)

Lucy: (are you sure)

Natsu: (Honestly? No)

MS: this way *gestures down the hallway*

Lucy: *frowns* (I'm scared and I can't do a thing)

Natsu: *starts walking* (I'm scared too. But I swear. I won't let anything happen to you)

Lucy: (okay)

Natsu: *walks into the guest room and gently places Lucy on the bed. He kisses her forehead* I'll be back before you know it

Lucy: *smiles weakly* okay, just be careful *falls asleep*

MS: Master he is here and so is the Heartfilia girl *calls to the father*

Father: Excellent. Bring him to me

MS: come with me and the maids will deal with all her needs*takes Natsu back to the throne room*

Natsu: *walks into the throne room and stands in the centre looking at his father* I'm here. So tell me what you want

Father: *sighs* Such disrespect after all that I've done for you. *signals to the MS* Perhaps I'll need to punish you again until you feel more respectful

MS: know your place he is the MASTER and you father

Natsu: My father is Igneel. I am only here to uphold my part of the bargain

Father: *signals to the MS again*

MS: *drains some of Natsu's magic his hands ignite* back down and be polite

Natsu: Rgh!

Father: *sees Natsu breathing heavily and smiles* Now. It is time to divulge what I want from you. I seek power. Power over the whole of Earthland. You will help me get it

Lucy: *in her sleep* (n..natsu)

Natsu: Are you insane? *father signals to the MS again*

MS: that's it *drains a lot more* black flames this is some strong magic now if you don't want to feel the bad end of it you will calm down

Natsu: *panting* stay away from me you fucking leech

Lucy: *rolling around in her bed* (Natsu)

Father: *signals to MS again* It is such a shame that after so many years you are still a disobedient little child. Your brother became a lot more cooperative

MS: your magic leaves a bad taste of smoke so I'll stop if you calm down

Lucy: *sends some of her magic to natsu, so that when MS tries to absorb some of Natsu's magic he'll get a shock*

MS:*drains a little and jumps with a shock of after taste* nice trick boy but I don't have to drain you

The white magic from Lucy starts affecting MS

Father: Now. I don't want you. I want that beast you have caged inside of you. I am aware that you have some control of it; which is precisely why I had the lovely Miss Heartfilia brought here. If you fail to keep your end of the bargain I shall have her destroyed in front of you. The same way as your mother was killed.

Natsu: *swallows* And after you've succeeded? Then what?

MS:*shakes off the effects* that would have really messed me up if I wasn't careful

Father: *grins* We'll decide that when the time comes. *turns to MS* A good lesson on respect is long overdue. Do what you have to so he learns it

MS: *Lucy appears in his hand, holding her by the shirt. He drains energy from Lucy* well this should get your attention *white flames engulf his hands*

Natsu: *opens his eyes wide* You BASTARD! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! *attacks the MS*

Lucy groans in pain

MS: *the flames turn yellow, creating a barrier- nice try but she is a well of abilities

Natsu: *clenches his teeth and his eyes go dragon* FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *black and orange flames attack the MS*

MS:*yellow flames engulf his hands again* the more you attack the more I drain her

Natsu's eyes go back to normal and he falls to his knees clutching his head. Lucy groans in pain

Father: That is enough for now. Take him to his room

MS: yes sir *takes Natsu to his room*

Lucy: *her eyes flutter open*Natsu *struggles to her knees in front of Natsu's father*

Father: Ahh. Miss Heartfilia. Welcome to my humble abode

Lucy: *tries to back* stay away from me

Father: I'm not here for you Miss Heartfilia. You are merely here as an insurance policy

Lucy stops, her clothes are in tatters and are covered in her own blood

Father: Allow me to arrange for a change of clothes. *signals for some maids, one carries an exact replica of the dress she wore at the ball*

Lucy frowns

Father: As I said before, clothes of this standard suit you far better. And this particular dress looked amazing

Lucy: like I said at the ball, that dress brings back bad memories. *Natsu's father notices her necklace*

Father: Hmm... What a very interesting necklace you are wearing

Lucy: *puts her hands to her necklace* yes. Natsu gave it to me

Father: *stands up and begins to approach her* That may be the case, but I do believe that part of it belonged to my wife

Lucy: *starts backing away* get away from me

Father: *holds out his hand and she is unable to move. He keeps approaching her* Let me look at it

Lucy: leave me alone. *tears pour down her face*

Father stands next to Lucy and yanks the necklace away from her, breaking the chain and separating the two coloured crystals, shattering the orange. Lucy sits there stunned. Her eyes start to go black

Father: *smirks* Just as I thought. That's how he stopped my control over you

Her eyes are completely black with a hint of red

Father: Why don't you go and pay Natsu a visit. I'm sure you want to pay him back for suppressing you

Dark/Lucy: of course father. But first I would like to change out of these rags

Father: *smiles* Of course

Dark/Lucy: *gets up and changes into the dress* okay I'm ready

Father: Very well. He is in his room

Dark/Lucy: *stands in the middle of the room wearing the gown* okay. *she heads for Natsu's room*

Dark/Lucy knocks on Natsu's door. Natsu gets up out of the bed wincing, and limps to the door slowly opening it

Dark/Lucy: *tries to act like normal Lucy* Natsu it's me Lucy, can I come in

Natsu looks up at Lucy and as soon as he realises who it is, tries to shut the door quickly. Dark/Lucy holds the door open

Natsu: Wh-What do you w-want?

Dark/Lucy: nothing much *lightly pushes Natsu inside and she goes inside Natsu's room. She closes the door behind her and locks it* just some pay back for keeping me locked up

Natsu falls backwards onto the bed and winces as he lands. Dark/Lucy walks up to Natsu's bed

Natsu: *tries to sit up, but panting as he does* Give... her... back

Dark/Lucy: *sits down on the edge of the bed* I can't give her back, she's too weak right now. And having father's control over her body does not help the situation.

Natsu: I want... her back

Dark/Lucy: I know you do. But why her, what's wrong with me. I'm still Lucy *pouts*

Natsu: You're not MY Lucy. That's what's wrong

Dark/Lucy: I knew you would say that. *covers her face and rests her elbows on her thighs*

Natsu: *tries to stand up* If you knew... Then why would you ask?

Dark/Lucy: I just want to feel loved. Is that so much to ask? I'm sick of being used by your ass of a father. He never even thanks me

Natsu: And you're *coughs* and you're surprised?

Dark/Lucy: no, not really

Natsu: Then don't listen to him

Dark/Lucy: you know what he's like, he'll beat me if I don't listen to him

Natsu: Not if I'm there

Dark/Lucy: huh?

Natsu: *looks at her* If I'm there he'll take it out on me. You're here for insurance that I help him. He won't do anything to you if I'm there to take it out on

Dark/Lucy: I can't let you do that

Natsu: It's gonna happen anyway. Why not have it happen for a reason?

Dark/Lucy: *turns towards Natsu, her eyes glimmering* why are you even doing this, I'm not 'your' Lucy so why are you helping me

Natsu: You may not be 'my' Lucy. But I don't wanna see that bastard hurt anyone else

Dark/Lucy moves closer to natsu. Her scent filling the air

Natsu: What are you doing?

Before Natsu can do anything she kisses him on the mouth. Then pulls away after a few minutes. Natsu looks at her speechless. Dark/Lucy blushes.

Natsu: W-what was that?

Dark/Lucy: what, you didn't like it

Natsu: That doesn't answer my question

Dark/Lucy: that was a kiss.

Natsu: I need to ask you a question

Dark/Lucy: yeah

Natsu: What did you do to me the night we fought Gray?

Dark/Lucy: I kissed you, and I think some of my magic must have transferred to you

Natsu: I need a better answer than that. I've killed someone because of what you did

Dark/Lucy: I'll explain things the way I see them. Basically I'm the opposite of Lucy, as people have said I'm sadistic. Sometime I get this urge and when I kiss someone I pass on my magic which they inherit some of my traits. As you've seen you've become quite sadistic yourself

Natsu: *furrows brows* What do you mean?

Dark/Lucy: when I kissed someone I'm attracted to I pass on my personality traits. It's like I have control over that person.

Natsu: You're insane. Who would willingly do that to a person they're attracted to?

Dark/Lucy: *shocked*

Natsu: *walks to the door limping, unlocks and opens it* You can leave now

Dark/Lucy is all emotional and is in a weakened state. Her eyes slowly shift from black to brown. She grips her head in pain

Natsu: You can either leave or give my Lucy back. It's your choice

Dark/Lucy collapses onto the bed

Lucy: gah. *grips her head as she regains control. she is heavily breathing*

Natsu: *moves as fast as he can while he's in pain and sits next to her cupping her face in his hands* Lucy?

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: *smiles* It's really you this time?

Lucy: am I really me, or is this another dream

Natsu: Another dream? *slowly removes his hands*

Lucy: *giggles* I was just kidding

Natsu doesn't smile at her joke, he just stares at her

Lucy: *frowns* fine I had a dream. I just didn't want to worry you

Natsu: It's just... Don't scare me like that Luce

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu's vision starts to blur and he grabs onto Lucy's shoulder for support while holding onto his head-

Lucy: Natsu, what's wrong?

Natsu: I... I can't see... It's all... blurry...

Lucy: is there anything I can do

MS: I doubt it. The machine is taking it's toll.

Lucy: you put him on that machine again

MS: Of course. He needed a lesson in discipline. It always worked well when he was a child

Lucy: *gets up and grabs him by the throat* well he's not a kid any more.

MS: Now, now. There is no need for that. The effects of the machine last for a few days when a certain potion is used alongside it. He was given the double dose so the pain must be excruciating for him. I suggest you stay with him. Who knows what will happen otherwise.

Lucy chucks him into the wall. She walks over to Natsu

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	61. Chapter 61

MS: *stands up while dusting off his clothes* You would do well to remember your place while here, miss Heartfilia. The master will not tolerate your insolence much longer. *leaves the room*

Lucy: *walks back to Natsu* Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: *still clutching his head turns to face Lucy* Yeah. Just a headache.

Lucy: *frowns* are you sure?

Natsu: No.

Lucy: *sighs* what happened when you left the throne room?

Natsu: What are you talking about?

Lucy: what did M.S do to you after you left the throne room? I know he put you on the extraction machine, but did he do anything else?

Natsu: *shakes his head* I don't think so. He forced me to drink something beforehand though; everything's kind of a blur after that.

Lucy: *sits down next to Natsu. Kisses him on the forehead* everything's okay now

Natsu: *smiles at her* A bit of sleep and I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me like this

Lucy: *frowns* are you saying I can't worry about you?

Natsu: I'm saying it's not necessary at the moment. I made that deal with you remember?

Lucy: *sigh* okay *puts her hand on her chest where her necklace used to be*

Natsu: Where's the necklace I gave you? I thought I said for you to never take it off.

Lucy: I didn't take it off. Your father ripped it off me

Natsu: *coughs and a little bit of blood comes out* Yeah. *wipes his mouth with his sleeve, the blood staining it* That sounds like something he would do.

Lucy: *worried. Leans closer and starts healing him*

Natsu: *grabs her hands stopping her* You're exhausted. This is only gonna make it worse.

Lucy: you're coughing up blood, that's not a good thing. I want to help you

Natsu: You can help, by helping me get into bed. I'll be fine in the morning.

Lucy: *nods* okay *helps Natsu get into bed*

Natsu: *smiles* I'll see you in the morning. *closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep*

Lucy: *sniffs. Tears pour down her face*

-Meanwhile at Fairy Tail-

Erza: *walks inside*

Lisana: *worried* Any luck finding them?

Erza: we found them. *glares at Gray* but Gray had to injure Lucy. They got away

Lisana: *yelling at Gray* What the hell were you thinking?!

Gray: I was just obeying orders. We were told we had to get them back no matter what

Lisana: 'Obeying orders'!? Gray they're our nakama. You're not supposed to hurt them! *her eyes start watering* Why would you even do something so stupid!? You didn't even bring them back!

Gray: If I didn't do something they would have gotten away anyway. What was I supposed to do?

Lisana: You could have reasoned with them! I'm sure given enough persuading they would have come back!

Gray: I'm not so sure about that

Mira: What do you mean?

Gray: Natsu and Lucy were so unreasonable. They wouldn't listen to us.

Large gusts of wind can be heard and the doors to the guild suddenly slam open. Wendy calmly walks through the doors and stands in the doorway. Wendy walks in everyone stares at her. Everyone's mouths are hanging open.

Mira: W-Wendy? Is that really you?

Wendy: *walks up to Mira* Hi Mira. Of course it's me, who else would it be

Lisana: *runs up to Wendy and hugs her, tears coming out of her eyes* Oh, Wendy.

Wendy: *being squeezed* uh Lisana, having trouble breathing here

Lisana: *lets go smiling* I'm sorry Wendy. But it's just so good to see you again.

Wendy: it's good to see you too Lisana

Romeo: *walks in to the guild with Macao and stops* W-Wendy?

Wendy: *turns and blushes as she see's Romeo* oh Romeo

Romeo: What are you doing here? You should be dead.

Wendy: *tears up* what are you saying? I'm not dead

Romeo: *runs up to her and collapses on to his knees in front of her and hugs her suddenly* I missed you so much.

Wendy: *hugs him back* I missed you too

Romeo: How... How are you alive again?

Wendy: Lucy brought me back

Romeo: What? How? When?

Wendy: Lucy used this new magic she gained called white magic, she transferred her magic to me and that revived me. It happened 1 week ago

Romeo: Why have you only just come back? You should have come back as soon as it happened

Wendy: I was helping Lucy and Natsu

Romeo: Why? Why would you help that monster who killed you?

Wendy: *backs away. Crosses her arms and frowns* Natsu is not a monster

Romeo: *holds out his arm reaching for her* He is Wendy. Only a monster would have done that.

Wendy: *slaps his hand away* I trust Natsu; he didn't do it on purpose

Romeo: *speechless, removes his hand*

Wendy: I care about you Romeo, but if you call my friends monsters then I want nothing to do with you

Romeo: Fine. *stands up and walks out of the guild*

Gray: Wendy. It's good to have you back.

Wendy: *walks up to Gray and punches him in the stomach frowning* What were you thinking?

Gray: *drops to his knees* urgh. *looks up at Wendy clutching his stomach* I was trying to get them to come back

Wendy: you breaking Lucy's ribs and making her almost bleed to death isn't an option for bringing Natsu and Lucy back. You almost killed her.

Erza: She was bleeding? We just heard a crack.

Wendy: yeah, an artery was cut and she was bleeding heavily.

Erza: *turns to Gray and does her scary Erza glare* Were you aware of this, Gray?

Gray: *holds his hands up in defence* I had no idea she was hurt that badly.

Lisana: Where are they now Wendy? We need to help them if we can.

Wendy: a man came and took them. He healed Lucy with a potion, then Natsu left with him

Erza: What did this man look like?

Wendy: I didn't get a good look at his face, but he seemed to know Natsu. He kept talking about his father.

Gray: *looks at Erza with a worried face* could that be the M.S

Erza: I don't know who else it could be.

Gray: if it is him we need to get to Natsu and Lucy immediately

Erza: *turns to Wendy* Did he say where they were going, Wendy?

Wendy: all he said was that Natsu's father wanted to see Natsu

Gray: We need to go. Now.

Wendy: *nods* okay. Who else is coming? From what I could tell, this man was pretty strong. So we'll need strong members in the group

Erza: *turns to the rest of the guild* He is strong. He was easily able to handle both Gray and myself, as well as stop Natsu. We'll need some volunteers. We are going to get them back.

Mira: *steps forward* I volunteer

Happy, Lisana, Levy, Juvia, Mystogan, Gildarts, Laxus and the Thunder Legion all volunteer

Erza: okay if that's everyone we should leave now

Everyone leaves the guild and heads towards the castle

-At the castle-

Lucy: *wakes up, her head pounding. She gets out of the bed*

Natsu: *wakes up and sees Lucy* Where are you going?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* I'm just going to the bathroom, my head hurts

Natsu: *tries to sit up* Is there anything I can do?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no, I just need some fresh air and a good bath.

Natsu: Okay. Just be careful.

Lucy: *weakly smiles at Natsu* okay. *she walks out the door and heads for the bathroom*

Father: *walking down the hallway 'conveniently', he notices Lucy* Ahh, Miss Heartfilia. How is my son doing?

Lucy: *frowns while clutching the side of her head* he's doing better now that he's not strapped to that horrid machine

Father: What are you talking about?

Lucy: forget it, *starts to walk away*

Father: *as she walks past him, he grabs her arm* Where do you think you're going?

Lucy: *glares at him* I'm going to the bathroom, do you have a problem with that?

Father: *smirks* Actually... *holds her up against the wall* I do.

Lucy: *frightened* what are you doing?

Father: My son is not keeping his end of the bargain to help you recover. You are going to persuade him for me.

Lucy: I will do no such thing

Father: *smirks* What makes you think you have a say in the matter?

Lucy: *scared* don't do that. I can't stand her anymore

Father: *he looks Lucy directly in the eyes, his eyes start turning black as he uses his magic* As I said before, Miss Heartfilia. This isn't up to you.

Lucy: *tries to look away* don't, stop it *starts tearing up*

The magic starts taking its toll on Lucy. Her eyes slowly turning from brown to black

Father: *lets go of Lucy as his magic finishes its work*

Lucy: *drops to her knees* gah, no I don't want to. *she looks down, when she looks up her eyes are black*

Father: *smiles* You know what you have to do.

Dark/Lucy: *smiles* of course father

Dark/Lucy walks back to the bedroom. Natsu has fallen asleep again, and does not detect her presence. Dark/Lucy smirks. She picks Natsu up and carries him to the extraction chamber

MS: *smirks* The machine is ready.

Dark/Lucy: *smiles* that's good *she places Natsu on the machine and starts strapping him in*

Natsu: *suddenly wakes up and realises where he is. He goes to rip off the straps on his arm, but when he sees Lucy holding the straps he stops* L-Lucy?

Dark/Lucy: *looks at Natsu and smiles* yes Natsu

Natsu: W-What are you doing?

Lucy: I'm doing what father told me to do.

Natsu: What happened to what you said to me last night? About not wanting to be a pawn?

Dark/Lucy: I have no idea what you're talking about

Natsu: You told me last night you didn't want to take his orders any more. You can't tell me that you've forgotten what you said

Lucy: how can I forget something that never happened?

Natsu just looks at her with a dejected expression on his face. Dark/Lucy finishes strapping Natsu in. She stands back and smiles

MS: Machine starting up. Intensity at 75%

Dark/Lucy smirks. As soon as the machine starts, Natsu starts screaming in agony

Dark/Lucy: *looks at M.S* well I'll be off. I have better things to do than stand here and waste my time

MS: Very well. I shall bring him to you later after the extraction process is complete. You shall then take him to his father.

Dark/Lucy: of course. *she walks out the door*

-Two days later-

Dark/Lucy: *enters the extraction chamber* how is everything going in here

MS: He's still resisting. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not sure his body will be able to withstand this much longer.

Dark/Lucy: I have a plan, I'll be back later *heads for the door*

MS: *watches her leave* Very well. Be sure to tell this plan of yours to the Master.

Dark/Lucy: of course I'll tell him. *walks out the door and heads for the throne room. When she gets there she knocks on the door*

Father: Come in.

Dark/Lucy: *enters the throne room* hello father

Father: *looks up and sees her* Ahh, Miss Heartfilia. How are you doing today?

Dark/Lucy: I'm doing well. But unfortunately Natsu is not

Father: Go on.

Dark/Lucy: he is resisting the extraction. I have a plan that could work, so he won't resist anymore

Father: Very well. Set this plan of yours into action. You have been a trustworthy ally I only need to know those details of which you wish to tell me.

Dark/Lucy: I plan on breaking him mentally, so he has no will so that he cannot resist

Father: *smirk* Excellent. How exactly do you plan on doing this?

Dark/Lucy: I'm still not sure on how I will do this as of yet

Father: *stands up and walks towards her* By any chance, are you aware of the relationship that Natsu and my wife shared?

Dark/Lucy: *shakes her head* no I am not.

Father: Well, I am sure you are at least aware of how he reacts to those he cares deeply for. His relationship with my wife was no exception. He has been a fool ever since he was a child.

Dark/Lucy: yes I am aware. But how does this relate to the subject at hand

Father: If you wish to break him mentally, you must shatter who he is at the very core of his being.

Dark/Lucy: of course

Father: There is a portrait of my wife down the end of the hall. You may observe it if you wish, I do believe it may help in your plan.

Dark/Lucy: I will do that. And as with this plan I will need access to a dress that your wife once wore and a pink wig, one that resembles your wife's hair

Father: Of course. The servants will see to what you need.

Dark/Lucy: thank you. I will be in my room, so the servants can come there so I can prepare myself

Father: *nods* I will send them right away

Dark/Lucy: thank you. I will be leaving now *heads for the door*

Dark/Lucy: *walks down the hallway and gets to her room. She walks in and sits down in front on the mirror across from her bed. She looks into the mirror and her eyes shift form black to green. She smirks*

Maid: *walks in carrying the dress and the wig* Miss Heartfilia? The extraction process is complete.

Dark/Lucy: okay thank you for notifying me. I'll be there in a minute*

Dark/Lucy puts on the dress and the wig. She ties her now pink hair back with a black bow. The maids are shocked at how much she resembles Natsu's mother

Maid: Oh my... Miss Heartfilia, you look so much like the Master's wife.

Dark/Lucy: well that was the plan. *she heads for the door* I will be leaving now

Maid: *bows* Very well. What do you wish for us to do with your clothes?

Dark/Lucy: *looks back* please wash them then put them on my bed for when I need them *walks out the door and heads for the extraction chamber*

Dark/Lucy she gets to the door and knocks. MS opens the door and stares at her with his mouth hanging open

Dark/Lucy: *frowns* what are you staring at?

Father: Let her in.

MS stands aside and let's Dark/Lucy enter the chamber. Dark/Lucy walks in her black and white dress billowing behind her. She walks up to Natsu

Father: *sees her and smiles* Didn't I tell you that clothes of this standard suited you far better?

Dark/Lucy: yes you did. But just because they suit me does not mean they are suitable for strenuous tasks

Father: Of... Of course

Dark/Lucy smirks. She walks up to Natsu. She un straps him and picks him up. She then carries him to his room. She places Natsu on the bed and sits down next to the bed

Natsu: *starts to open his eyes and looks around the room, his vision is blurred. He looks over to his side* Luce?

Dark/Lucy:*looks at Natsu* Natsu, you're awake

Natsu: *tries to sit up but winces* What... What happened?

Dark/Lucy: *moves towards Natsu. And helps him sit up* I'm not sure. I came to check on you.

Natsu: Well, the last thing I... *looks up at Dark/Lucy clearly and stops talking*

Dark/Lucy: what? What's wrong?

Natsu just looks at her speechless

Dark/Lucy: well if you're not going to answer me I might as well leave *gets up to leave*

Natsu: *grabs onto the sleeve of her dress* M-Mother?

Dark/Lucy: *turns at looks at Natsu. Natsu can see her green eyes* what is it Natsu

Natsu: *swallows* But... How?

Dark/Lucy: what do you mean?

Natsu: You... You...

Dark/Lucy: what about me? You need to speak clearly Natsu

Natsu pulls her into a hug and starts crying into her shoulder

Dark/Lucy: *shocked. She then hugs him back and rubs his back with one hand* it's okay Natsu, I'm here now

Natsu: *pulls away from her and rubs his eyes* What... What happened to you? You gave me to Igneel and I never saw you again.

Dark/Lucy: I'm sorry Natsu I was sent away. I wanted you to be safe and I couldn't do it *starts tearing up* I'm so sorry

Natsu: Don't... Don't cry *reaches out and wipes away the tears* It's not your fault

Dark/Lucy: but I wasn't there for you, I didn't even get to see you grow up.

Natsu: I don't blame you. I got to meet Igneel and join Fairy Tail

Dark/Lucy: I'm glad you're happy. Have you made friends?

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. And I... I met someone *blushes*

Dark/Lucy: who is this someone, and what is she like?

Natsu: *smiling* She's great. Her name's Lucy; I've never met anyone like her before.

Dark/Lucy: how is she different from any other girl? I'm not being mean but I want you to be happy

Natsu: She's sweet, and caring. She's also tough and able to protect everyone when the time comes. She's stronger than she gives herself credit for; but she makes me happy just being her. I wouldn't change her for anything. *smiles* I don't care about her past or what she's done. I just care about her.

Dark/Lucy: she sounds wonderful.

A blast of magic rips through Dark/Lucy's abdomen, her eyes wide with shock. She drops to the ground

Natsu: *his eyes widen and he catches her before she hits the ground* Mother?! Mother open your eyes! Please!

Dark/Lucy: Natsu. Where are you? *she reaches out her hand shaking. Her eyes are going dull*

Natsu: *grabs her hand, tears coming out of his eyes* I'm right here. What can I do!? Tell me there's something I can do!

Dark/Lucy: *coughs out blood* I'm sorry Natsu, I don't think you can do anything *coughs again*

Natsu: There has to be something! I can... *looks around the room and then back at her* I can give you one of those potions you used to give me! And then you'll feel better.

Dark/Lucy: *places a hand on her bleeding stomach. She lifts her hand, blood dripping from her palm* Natsu I'm bleeding heavily, those potions won't help *coughs*

Natsu: *crying, he places his hand on her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, blood dripping onto his scarf and staining it* I need to do something! I can't just let you die!

Dark/Lucy: *her arms start going limp and her eyes start to glaze over* I'm s..so so..sorry Natsu

Natsu: No! *shakes her* You have to stay with me! I can't lose you again!

Her head starts to droop to the side, the pink wig falls off and drops into the blood that has started pooling on the ground, her blonde hair cascades down her back and her eyes change to a dull brown

Natsu: *his eyes widen and the tears fall faster, he continues to shake her* LUCY!? NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!

Lucy: *looks around blindly* n..Natsu? I..it's so c..cold

Natsu: *pulls her into a hug, keeping a hand on her wound. He envelops himself in fire to try and keep her warm* Please Lucy. I can't lose you. You need to stay with me.

Lucy: it's so dark. I don't want to leave you Natsu *her skin starts to go pale and tears pour down her face*

Natsu: *kisses her forehead while still crying* I'm not going to leave you. I'll *sniff* I'll be right here

Lucy: Natsu, please tell everyone I'm sorry *coughs, her arms drop to her sides and her face droops to the side. Her eyes glaze over. Tears pour down her face*

Natsu: Lucy? *shakes her* LUCY!? No! You can't die! Please wake up! OPEN YOUR EYES! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!

Lucy: *she exhales and doesn't breathe in. She goes limp in Natsu's arms*

Father: well this is a surprise; I would have thought she would have held out for much longer than she did.

Natsu: *crying holding her in his arms* LUCY!

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	62. Chapter 62

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Father: stop crying over that corpse. You can't bring her back, she's gone

Natsu: *suddenly slams his father into the wall catching him off guard* Don't you dare talk about her like that! I'll kill you myself if you even think her name again!

Father: You couldn't possibly kill me. You are simply too weak, as was Miss Heartfilia. Neither of you were able to put up a fight

Natsu: *forms black fire around his fists. His canines elongate, eyes turn dragon-like and scales form along his face and arms* You don't wanna mess with me right now you bastard! I won't hesitate to tear out your fucking throat for everything you've done!

Father: *slams Natsu back into the other wall. He walks up to Natsu and grabs him by the throat* don't you dare attack me you insolent brat. You can never hope to defeat me.

Natsu: *grabs his father's arm and intensifies the heat. His voice takes on a bestial tone* Don't you fucking touch me!

Father: *pulls Natsu on to his knees and forces him to watch as MS and several maids remove Lucy's body* She's dead you stupid boy. You can NOT bring her back. You need to grow up and accept that.

Natsu: *struggles against his father's grip, with tears coming out of his eyes* You bastard! Let me go! LUCY!

Father: stop struggling. Listen to me, she is GONE. You cannot bring her back and she cannot hear you.

Natsu: LUCY! *his cries start sounding more like roars* LUCY!

Father: *uses his magic to knock Natsu out* I told you, she is gone. You can do nothing to bring her back.

-With Erza and the others-

Levy: are we almost there?

Erza: We're very close. It's just over this hill.

Levy: It's just I have a bad feeling. I think Lucy's in danger

Lisana: What do you mean Levy?

Levy: I have this feeling that that Lucy is in lots of trouble. It's hard to explain, but I think Lucy is in grave danger

Gray: If we stop talking we'll get there faster. Wendy, you'll have to be ready to heal them if we need it.

Wendy: *nods* okay. We need to speed up *starts running*

They finally arrive at the castle and storm into the throne room only to find it empty

Erza: I don't like the looks of this.

Levy: what do you mean?

Erza: It's way too quiet for Natsu to be here unwillingly. And it doesn't seem like Lucy's been here at all.

Wendy: *sniffs* I can detect a faint trace of Lucy but it's a few days old

Gray: Can you follow the scent?

Wendy: okay *follows the scent to Natsu's room. She opens the door and find a large pool of blood on the floor. She gasps in shock*

Mira: *gasps* Oh no

Levy: I knew there was something wrong

Erza: Can you smell Natsu, Wendy? We need to find him and find out what happened

Wendy: *sniffs* I'm sorry I can't smell Natsu

Lisana: You can't pick up anything?

Wendy: no I can't. The smell of blood is overwhelming

A maid enters the room

Maid: The master wishes to see you. He is in the dining room.

Happy: Where are Natsu and Lucy!?

Maid: The master wishes to see you. He is in the dining room.

Erza: Where are they?!

Maid: *looks at Erza* The Master will answer all of your questions. He is in the dining room waiting for you.

Gray: I think we should go. We can get our questions out of him by pummelling him if necessary.

Erza: we shouldn't make any rash decisions Gray

Gray: Well what do you suggest then Erza? We can't leave Natsu and Lucy in this place

Erza: I know that Gray, but we have no idea what they've gone through while they've been here

Gray: All the more reason to find them as quickly as we can.

Maid: If you are looking for Master Dragneel, he is currently with his father.

Erza: fine then. We'll see your master, but we are only doing this so we can see Natsu

Maid: *bows* I understand. This way please. *walks out of the room*

Erza follows the maid along with the rest of the group. The group enters the dining room. They see Natsu sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him untouched. He is covered in cuts and bruises

Erza: Natsu?

Happy: *flies and lands in front of Natsu* Natsu!

Natsu: *looks at Happy, there is no trace of emotion on his face whatsoever* Happy?

Erza: *to the others in the group* something seems off with Natsu

Gray: *sarcastically* Oh, ya think?

Erza: *punches Gray in the shoulder* don't get all sarcastic with me

Lisana: *starts hesitantly approaching the table* N... Natsu?

Father: *smiling* Son. You have guests. The least you could do is acknowledge them.

Natsu: *turns to his father and finally some emotion is seen* I don't need to listen to a fucking thing you tell me.

Father: *attacks Natsu with his magic sending him into the wall* I will not tolerate disobedience

Wendy: Natsu-san! *runs towards Natsu*

Erza: you monster *runs towards Natsu's father to attack him*

Natsu suddenly appears in between them and blocks the attack. There is no emotion on his face again

Erza: Natsu what are you doing?

The group stands there with shocked expressions. Natsu's father smirks

Natsu: I'm stopping you from making a stupid mistake.

Erza: what do you mean? Where's Lucy?

Natsu: Don't you DARE say her name

Erza: *shocked* Natsu what happened. Where is Lucy?

Natsu: *his eyes turn dragon-like and black fire appears around his fists rusting the sword that Erza is holding* I told you NOT to say her name!

Erza: *jumps back. Her sword shatters. She looks at Natsu's father* what did you do? Where is Lucy?

Natsu: *starts snarling* Just SHUT UP Erza! You have no right to say her name! *he starts trembling in anger*

Father: *turns to some servants* Have my son escorted out of the room.

Maids: of course sir. *walks over to Natsu* come with us master Dragneel

Natsu: *sends a barrage of black flames towards the maids, injuring many and even killing a few* Don't fucking come near me!

Father: Natsu you will go with the maids to your room, unless you wish for me to punish you

Natsu glares at his father but stops the flames and walks with the maids out of the room not even looking at the others.

Erza: what did you do to Natsu? And where is Lucy?

Father: I did nothing to him. And as for Miss Heartfilia, she is no longer with us.

The group gasps in shock

Wendy: this can't be true. Lucy can't be dead

Father: I can have her corpse brought to you if you don't believe me.

Erza: of course, if she were dead we would want proof of her death

Father: Very well. *signals to some servants who bring in Lucy's body* the proof is right in front of you. It was too much for my fool of a son to bear I'm afraid, but I'm sure you will all be much more reasonable.

Wendy looks at Lucy's body. She drops to her knees and sobs into her hands

Mira: *gasps* Lucy, no.

Father: *shrugs* It is a shame of course. But then again those who cannot handle magic such as the type she possessed should not be allowed to have magic in the first place. At least this way that cursed gift is no longer a problem.

Erza: how dare you speak of Lucy that way? She was a wonderful person and brilliant wizard.

Father: *sighs* Just as unreasonable as the boy. It must be a trait that all Fairy Tail guild wizards share

M.S: excuse me master, I am here to help carrying out the plan

Father: Very well proceed. I have no further use of the girl any way.

M.S: *Pushes Lucy's body out of the room and down the hall to a different room. He puts he body in the middle of the room. He then kneels down beside her body; his hands are engulfed by white flames. He places his hands on her body and her body starts to glow. The magic is absorbed into Lucy's body, her injuries are healed and colour returns to her body.*

Dark/Lucy's eyes snap open they are black with a ring of red around her eye

MS: Members of the guild have come to rescue you and the boy. Be sure to take care of them.

Dark/Lucy: *sits up* of course *she stands up still wearing the black and white gown but it now has a hole in the middle. She teleports to the dining room in front of the group*

Natsu's father smirks upon seeing her appear

Levy: L-Lucy!

Dark/Lucy: *smirks* Lucy is no longer here.

Gray: It's you again isn't it?

Dark/Lucy: of course it's me *evil giggle* who else would it be

Erza: *requips into her hakama armour* What happened to Lucy? The REAL Lucy?

Dark/Lucy: she has been eradicated

Mira: What do you mean eradicated?

Dark/Lucy: is this so hard for you to understand. *laughs* she's gone, she is no longer a threat to me since she does not exist *laughs*

Wendy: I don't believe you! Lucy would never let that happen!

Dark/Lucy: well it happened. When she died I still existed. I even toyed with your pet salamander before she was killed

Lisana: *glares at Dark/Lucy-*what do you mean? What did you do to Natsu?

Dark/Lucy: you fairy tail wizards are so dim. I merely disguised myself as his mother. He was so clingy.

Lisana: You're a monster. Why would you do something so cruel!?

Dark/Lucy: *laughs* whoa there missy, who are you to call me a monster. I've seen worse from some of the fairy tail guild members

Levy: That's not true! Our guild has only done what's necessary. You're doing this for the fun of it.

Dark/Lucy: oh so you're saying when Laxus started up the battle of fairy tail, you're saying that was necessary *laughs*

Levy: I...

Laxus: That's none of your business. We're only here to rescue that stupid salamander and his girlfriend.

Dark/Lucy: *laughs* well looks like you failed you're mission. Because you won't be leaving here with either Natsu or Lucy.

Gildarts: We're not leaving here without them. We will fight you if necessary.

Dark/Lucy: *smirks* sounds interesting, I'm going to have to take you up on your offer. *black flames engulf her hands. Laughs*

Erza: It looks like you're giving us no choice.

Gray: Ice make lance *fires a barrage of lances at Dark/Lucy*

Dark/Lucy: *forms a barrier of fire melting the attack* You're no match for me. Let's make this quick

Gray: Dammit. Ice Warrior *creates an ice dragon and sends it after Dark/Lucy*

Dark/Lucy: FIRE DRAGON ROAR *the black flames tear through the ice dragon and head straight for Gray. Gray is thrown through the wall, he lands right in front of Natsu*

Natsu: Gray?

Gray: flame brain? *gets up covered in burn* I don't have time for this * runs through the hole back into the dining room*

Natsu casually walks through the hole in the wall just in time to see Dark/Lucy knock out Gray with an attack, leaving Wendy to be the only one left

Dark/Lucy: *laughs as she looks at the group of mages who are lying on the floor badly injured. She walks up to Erza and kicks her in the ribs* Does it hurt? Tell me it hurts. *laughs*

Natsu: *his eyes narrow and turn dragon-like. He attacks catching Dark/Lucy completely off guard and knocking her away from Erza* FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Dark/Lucy: *gets up from the rubble* what the fuck was that?

Natsu: *walks up to Erza and stands protectively in front of her* An impressive trick. But when dealing with another dragon slayer of the same element it'll take a lot more than brute force to do any real damage.

Dark/Lucy: *giggles* why are you being such a goodie goodie?

Natsu: Regardless of the fact that I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail, I won't stand for anyone attacking others meaninglessly.

Dark/Lucy: *shrugs* who said this was meaningless. I'm gaining entertainment from beating the crap out of your friends.

Natsu: *snarls and says completely without emotion* I don't give a shit about your entertainment. You're fighting a pointless battle. One that I am now going to end.

Dark/Lucy: *shocked. Shakes it off. Smirks* That's it! Show me you mean business.

Natsu: Death shockwave. *Dark/Lucy feels her body being torn apart from the inside. She falls to the ground coughing up blood*

Lucy: *coughs. Her eyes shift from black to brown* N..Natsu?

Natsu turns around with his back facing her and leaves the room without saying a word to anyone Tears pour down Lucy's face. She falls unconscious

-A few days later back at Fairy Tail, the team have returned but the only person not seriously injured is Wendy-

Makarov: *spots the group* what the hell happened to all of you

Wendy: Lucy started attacking us. We didn't stand a chance until Natsu got there and stopped her.

Makarov: *shocked* is Lucy really that strong?

Erza: Yes. She is. If it weren't for Natsu stopping her I am positive that none of us would have returned.

Makarov: *looks around and spots all the worried faces* all of you, come to my office immediately. We need to discuss what happened.

The group walks into Makarov's office

Makarov: now answer this. Where is Natsu?

Erza: He stayed behind.

Makarov: I thought I told you to bring him back

Gray: Gramps, we barely got out of there ourselves. We got Lucy back and we can always go back for flame brain

Makarov: *sigh* okay, I'm just glad you all came back alive. Now explain why Lucy attacked you all

Levy: We don't know why. One minute she was dead, the next she was in the room and started attacking us.

Makarov: what do you mean she was dead?

Gildarts: Exactly what she said. We saw her corpse ourselves; she was dead Master.

Makarov: how is she now?

Mira: she's unconscious at the moment. She took a direct hit from Natsu with a death shockwave.

Makarov: Natsu used death magic? On Lucy?

Gildarts: We were surprised too. Natsu isn't one to use death magic, and the fact he that he willingly used it on Lucy shows that something definitely isn't right

Mira: speaking of Lucy, we need to get her to the infirmary. Before she fell unconscious she started coughing up blood.

Makarov: Of course. I will speak to her when she recovers.

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	63. Chapter 63

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Back at the palace-

A maid knocks on Natsu's door

Natsu: It's open.

Maid: *enters room* I'm sorry Master Dragneel but your father wishes to see you

Natsu: You can tell the old geezer that if he wants to see me he can find me in person instead of finding some lackeys to do his dirty work

Maid: I will tell him that but right now he wants you to meet him in the throne room

Natsu: *sighs and stands up from the bed* I know the way. *walks to the throne room and enters the throne room* You wanted to see me.

Father: yes I did. Come closer.

Natsu: I'm fine where I am.

Father: you disobedient brat. You will obey my orders or I will have to beat you again to get my point across

Natsu: *smirks and crosses his arms* You really think you have what it takes, old man?

Father: *uses his magic smashing Natsu into a wall* I can beat you without even lifting a finger, do not think even once that I won't use more strength than necessary to make you obedient

Natsu: *shakily gets to his feet* I'd like to see you try. I've been through a lot worse when I was a part of Fairy Tail

Father: oh really. *smirks* you may be able to withstand pain, but I'm not so sure about your little girlfriend. She seemed to be weakened quite easily when you attacked her

Natsu: *snarls* You keep Lucy out of this.

Father: I don't have to take orders from a disobedient wretch.

Natsu: If you value your life, you'd follow that one. Lucy has nothing to do with anything that's happening so keep her out of this!

Father: *laughs* oh I have to disagree with you there. Lucy has everything to do with what's happening

Natsu: *fire forms around his hands* What are you talking about?

Father: with your connection to her and her magic being exactly the same as your mother's. I believe she has everything to do with the affairs of our family

Natsu: You will NEVER lay a hand on her again! FIRE DRAGON ROAR *the attack flies straight towards his father*

Father: *waves his hand and sends the fire off to the side* Your flames cannot hit me

Natsu: Then maybe I'll have to try a different tactic. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST *manages to get close, but his fist is caught by his father before the attack can hit*

Father: you may be able to get closer to me with your fists but you cannot defeat me with your meagre attacks

Natsu: *snarls* FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Father: *grabs Natsu by the face putting out the flames* how many times do I have to repeat myself. Your meagre attacks cannot hit me *throws him into the wall*

Natsu: *gets to his feet panting* You are never getting your hands on Lucy again. You'll have to go through me before you even get the chance.

Father: If you do as I say I won't have to resort to that

-Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary-

Lucy: *wakes up and finds herself in the infirmary. She sits up and coughs*

Wendy: Lucy?

Lucy: oh Wendy. I didn't see you there *coughs*

Wendy: I just left to get a glass of water. *walks up to Lucy and starts healing her* You were still asleep when I left.

Lucy: *coughs* I'm sorry for what I did Wendy.

Wendy: *looks up at Lucy* Why are you apologising? It's not like you did it on purpose right? *smiles*

Lucy: *nods* right *coughs*

Wendy: *frowns in concentration* Try not to push yourself too much. I'm trying to heal your injuries

Lucy: oh, okay *lies back down so Wendy can heal her*

Makarov: *walks into the infirmary* How are you doing Lucy?

Lucy: *coughs* I've felt better.

Makarov: I need you to tell me what happened at the castle. Our strongest mages came back in pretty bad shape.

Lucy: I don't really remember much. About a week ago my head started aching so I decided to go to the bathroom. When I got outside Natsu's father was walking down the hallway. He used his magic on me then the next thing I could remember I was lying on the ground in Natsu's arms bleeding heavily. I saw a white light. Then I remember being hit by Natsu's death shockwave.

Makarov: And that's all you remember? Are you sure?

Lucy: I'm positive. That's all I can remember

Makarov: *to both Lucy and Wendy* Did either of you notice anything off about Natsu? Maybe his personality was different or he wasn't acting like himself.

Lucy: I wasn't aware of much, but when he attacked me then walked off I realised something was wrong

Makarov: What do you mean, Lucy?

Lucy: he attacked me; he wouldn't normally do that, especially with death magic. He also left me there on the ground coughing up blood

Makarov: *nods* that definitely doesn't sound like something he would do.

Wendy: When are we going to get Natsu-san back?

Lucy: *looks down* I'm not sure Wendy. I'm not even sure he would want to see anyone (or me) anymore

Wendy: *pouts* That's not true. When he attacked you, he was doing it to protect Erza. Natsu-san wouldn't have done that otherwise

Lucy: I understand what you're saying Wendy but when I looked at him it's like he didn't even care anymore

Wendy: *looks down* But... He's still the same person right? I mean, he has to be. Otherwise he wouldn't have saved Erza like that. And Natsu-san would always want to see his nakama.

Lucy: I don't know. *covers her face with her hand*

Gray: He may be a hot head, but Wendy's right. He wouldn't just abandon us like that

Lucy: why does everyone keep repeating the same thing? I know Natsu would never do that but he's not the same anymore *goes to get out of bed*

Gray: How do you know that, Lucy? How do you know he didn't do what he did to protect us and let us get away with you safely?

Lucy: *stops* I don't know *starts coughing blood*

Wendy: *pushes Lucy back into the bed* I said not to move while I was healing you.

Gray: Exactly. You don't. There's no way to know for sure until we get a chance to talk to Natsu and find out for ourselves.

Lucy: *looks away* ( I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do)

Makarov: I agree. Our top priority is to figure out what Natsu's father has planned and put a stop to it by getting Natsu back.

Lucy: *lying down* yeah

Loke: It's good to see you're okay though, princess

Lucy: *looks over at Loke* Loke, what are you doing here *coughs*

Loke: I came to see how you were doing. The spirits were getting restless when they found out about what happened. Why didn't you summon us to help?

Lucy: I couldn't. I wasn't in control of my actions.

Loke: *sigh* Well, the main thing is that you're okay. But don't hesitate to summon us next time. As long as it's the real you I don't mind.

Lucy: *smiles* okay. I would hug you but I'm kinda bed ridden right now *cough*

Loke: *smiles and approaches her, putting his hand on hers* Just, remember Luce. No matter what happens, you'll always have me.

A breath gets caught in Lucy's throat. Tears pour from her eyes

Loke: Lucy? What's wrong *wipes the tears away-*

Lucy: *wipes the tears away. Sniff* It's nothing

Loke: I'm here if you need to tell me.

Lucy: *sniff* okay

Makarov: We'll leave Wendy to finish healing you. When you feel up to it, I would like you to come see me in my office.

Lucy: okay. I'll be sure to see you once I feel better. *smiles*

Makarov: Do your best Wendy. We'll need all our powerful mages at top strength if we're going to get Natsu back. *leaves the room*

Wendy: I'll do my best. *continues healing Lucy*

-Later in the afternoon-

Lucy: *knocks on the door to Makarov's office*

Makarov: Come in.

Lucy: *opens the door to find Makarov with a member of the council* oh I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll come back later

CM: Actually, we were just discussing what happened that left Fairy Tail with its most powerful mages incapacitated. I would like your take on this, as I am sure that was what you came to talk to master Makarov about any way.

Lucy: oh um yes. We went on an s class mission which left us all incapacitated

CM: And the Salamander? Where is he? I would like his side of the story as well.

Makarov: He is currently undergoing some personal issues. With all due respect councilman, he is not to be disturbed.

CM: well I can understand that. But I am curious as to when the salamander will return

Makarov: I will alert the council as soon as he is available.

CM: okay. That is all I came here for. I will be returning if there is any news on the salamander

Makarov: Of course *the councilman leaves and as soon as he does, Makarov turns to Lucy* So? What happened?

Lucy: Natsu's father used his magic to control me. So Dark/Lucy had control, when I gained control I was close to death, I was bleeding badly and I was being held by Natsu. I think soon after that I died, I'm not sure how I was brought back but when I came to I was on the ground coughing up blood. I called out to Natsu but he turned and walked off.

Makarov: Hmm... Is it possible that someone other than you has the ability to bring the dead back to life?

Lucy: possibly. I know the MS had absorbed some of my magic both when I was on the extraction machine and when he was threatening Natsu

Makarov: We need to organise a team to get Natsu back. Gather the team from yesterday and bring them here, we shall come up with a plan together.

Lucy: *nods* okay. I'll be back soon. *heads for the door. She leaves the office and walks up to Lisana, Mira and Erza who are sitting at the bar* hey guys

Mira: Oh, hi Lucy

Lisana: *smiles* hi Lucy

Erza: It's good to see you back on your feet

Lucy: its feel good to be up and about. But right now the master needs the group who went to the castle in his office. We need to plan out how we'll bring Natsu back

Erza: *nods* We'll split up and gather everyone. It'll be faster that way.

Lucy: okay *walks off towards gray and Juvia* hi Gray, hi Juvia

Gray: It's good to see you on your feet and back to your old self.

Juvia: Oh no. Gray-sama is caring for Juvia's love-rival.

Lucy: I'm not your love rival Juvia *starts getting teary*

Gray: *places his hand on Lucy's shoulder* Don't worry about her. We'll get flame brain back, Luce.

Lucy: *looks at gray* thanks gray. The master wants our group in his office so we can discuss on how to bring Natsu back

Gray: Well then what are we waiting for? –Starts walking to Makarov's office- Lets go

Lucy gray and Juvia go into Makarov's office. Lucy opens the door and finds Erza, Jellal/Mystogan, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Lisana, Wendy, Gildarts and happy standing in front of Makarov*

Makarov: Now that you've all gathered we can discuss a plan. I need you to tell me everything about how Natsu was when you found him. Anything at all that would help us to get him back would be useful.

Wendy: he was out of it; he wasn't showing any emotion except for when his father ordered him around or when anyone mentioned Lucy.

Makarov: What about when he was fighting? Did he fight any differently than he normally would?

Laxus: He wasn't reckless like he usually was. He was very calm, he was also ruthless.

Lucy: I know that from when he attacked me

Makarov: I think our best option for getting him back is to convince him about Lucy still being alive. The fact that he protected Erza is proof enough for me that he is essentially the same person. He just may not be able to show it.

Erza: I agree. So when do you think we should leave?

Gray: It would be best if we leave as soon as possible. We don't know what his father has planned for him but we know it's not going to be good.

Lucy: anything to do with Natsu's father isn't good. I agree that we should leave as soon as possible.

Makarov: Very well. You may leave as soon as you are able.

Lucy: well I'm going to need to get some new clothes; Natsu's father threw all my clothes out. Now all I have is this *gestures to the tattered black and white gown*

Mira: Okay. But hurry back. We need to leave as soon as possible.

Lucy: okay, I'll be back soon *she head out and buys some clothes. She returns an hour later wearing a white two tiered ruffled strapless dress* hey guys, I'm ready to go

Erza: Let's go then.

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: okay then, let's get going *walks out of the guild with the rest of the group*

While on their way to castle, Lucy see's something red and white fluttering in the breeze. She jumps up and catches it before it blew away

Lucy: *shocked* wait this is Natsu's scarf. What is it doing here? And why is it covered in blood?

Wendy: *takes the scarf from Lucy and smells the blood* Lucy... This smells like you.

Lucy: why is my blood on his scarf? How could there be so much blood?

Laxus: Bear in mind you were dead. You said yourself you died bleeding in Natsu's arms. When have you ever seen him take off his scarf willingly?

Lucy: *frowns* you're right. We need to get to Natsu; if his scarf isn't with him something must be seriously wrong.

Gildarts: *nods* Then let's get moving. We're only keeping ourselves held up if we stop to talk.

They continue walking and when they are climbing the mountain they come across a grave with a black exceed sitting in front of it

Lucy: Panther Lily? Is that you?

Happy: *flies to Panther Lily* What are you doing here?

Panther Lily: I am guarding Gajeel. I will not leave him

Wendy tugs on Lucy's dress

Lucy: *nods* okay, I'll do it *she walks up to Gajeel's grave and kneel down beside it. She holds out her hands and white flames engulf them. The magic flows into the ground and into Gajeel's body*

Panther Lily: What are you doing!?

Lucy: *smiles* I'm bringing Gajeel back

Panther Lily: Impossible. You stupid girl, he's been dead for two years.

Lucy: it's not impossible, and I will show you *a blast of white magic surges into Gajeel's body* guys please dig up the grave *a tear drop of blood come from her left eye*

Panther Lily: You shall NOT come near Gajeel.

Lucy: Panther Lily cut it out. You're not helping the situation *she forms a barrier around Panther Lily which stops him from getting in the way* dig up the grave now

Before the team gets close to dig, Gajeel's fist comes shooting out of the ground. He slowly climbs out of the grave, covered in dirt and clutching his head

Lucy: *breathing heavily* it worked *she releases the barrier around Panther Lily*

Levy: *tearing up runs towards him and pulls him into a hug* GAJEEL!

Gajeel: L...Levy?

Levy: I missed you so much. I'm so happy you're back

Gajeel: The last thing I remember... *looks around at the team* is that stupid salamander attacking me.

Erza: Natsu isn't here. Gajeel you were killed. You've been dead for two years.

Gajeel: There is no way that hot shot could've managed to kill me.

Lucy: *finally caught her breath* It's true Gajeel

Gajeel: *looks at her* Who the fuck are you?

Lucy: *frowns* who the hell do you think I am? *holds up her keys*

Gajeel: B-Bunny girl?

Lucy: stop calling me that. My name is Lucy

Gildarts: We don't have time for this. Let's get going.

Lucy: of course *stands up and dusts off her dress* let's get going

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	64. Chapter 64

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

The team finally make it to the castle

Gajeel: *holding his nose* Ugh! This place smells rank.

Lucy: *sniffs* I'm not familiar with the scent. What do you think it is Gajeel?

Gajeel: *looks at her* How the hell can you smell that?

Lucy: it's a long story, but this might explain some of it *hold her right hand up and her hand is engulfed by blue flames*

Gajeel:... What the fuck!? How can you use fire magic!?

Lucy: fine I'll tell *explains to Gajeel what happened while he was gone*. Now answer my question, what do you smell

Gajeel: All those battles you've been a part of and you don't know what death smells like?

Lucy: *shocked* what, someone's dead *starts shaking*

Gajeel: Yeah.

Erza: we should go forward and find out what's causing this smell

Gray: Right. *keeps walking into the castle, followed by the rest of the team*

Lucy sniffs the air

Gajeel: *sees Lucy sniffing the air and then starts to himself. He then smirks and walks off in the direction of the scent* Hmph. About time.

Lucy: *runs after Gajeel* come on everyone, I can smell Natsu. He's this way

Lisana: Are you sure?

Lucy: I'm positive.

The team follow after Gajeel and Lucy, they realise they're going in the direction of the throne room. They walk into the throne room to find the bodies of 5 servants lying sprawled across the room covered in blood and severely burnt

Wendy gasps. Her eyes wide with fright

Lisana: *pulls Wendy back and into a hug, making sure she can't see what's going on in the room*What happened here?

Erza: it looks like there's been a fight here *look at the serious burns of the bodies* and it looks like Natsu was involved

Levy: He may not be himself right now, but not even Natsu would do something like this.

Erza: I know. We need to find him now. Gajeel and Lucy where does the scent lead

Gajeel: *sniffs* The scent's strongest in this room. My guess is that he took some heavy damage. However the scent does lead no too much further away.

Erza: okay, *looks at the rest of the group* let's keep moving

MS: Well, well, well. It looks like we have some uninvited guests.

Lucy teleports behind the MS, she grabs him by the throat and snaps his neck. She then chucks him into a nearby wall. She frowns and continues walking.

Gajeel: *whistles* She got ruthless, didn't she?

Erza: well we're looking for Natsu, she cares about him. She wants to protect him, and she's not going to let anyone get in her way

Gajeel: *looks after Lucy* Remind me to fight pinky AFTER we get back to the guild.

Lucy: *keeps walking not looking behind her* hurry up, we're almost there

Further down the hall, a maid enters the dining room

Maid: Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal. But it would appear that MS has fallen.

Father: well that is a surprise. Please tell me who was the one to deal the final blow

Maid: Lucy Heartfilia sir. It was she who killed him.

Father gets extremely angry. He stands up and fires a blast of death at the maid killing her instantly

Natsu: *smirks* Having a bad day are we you old geezer?

Father: shut your mouth, you insolent brat

Natsu: But I'm having so much fun watching you squirm

Father: *gets up and goes to leave the room*

Natsu: Oh, what... No punishment? *pouts* I was looking forward to it. I don't know what I'm gonna do this afternoon now.

Natsu's father opens the door. He walks out the door and as he does a gust of wind blows in Lucy's, Erza's, Gray's, Gildarts' and Happy's scent. He leaves the room and slams the door

Natsu: *clenches his fist* What are those idiots thinking? They should have stayed away and just left me here.

Lucy: *she finally gets to the door and kicks the door open. She walks forward and stands in front of everyone and see's Natsu before her* N..Natsu

Natsu: *sigh* The old man's tricks have gotten really old now. *turns around and starts walking away*

Lucy:*creates a barrier stopping Natsu from leaving* you're not going anywhere Natsu

Natsu: *turns around and looks at her* Oh, and I'm just supposed to listen to you am I?

Lucy: what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Natsu: Exactly what it sounds like. I don't believe I stuttered when I said it.

Erza: snap out of it Natsu. We've come to bring you back. Lucy is even here to see you

Natsu: Wow. You must have hit your head or something Titania. Lucy's dead.

Lucy: *teleports up to Natsu* what the hell Natsu, I'm not fucking dead. *slaps him in the face*

Natsu: *touches his cheek and blankly stares at her* She died in my arms. This spell is getting really old now.

Lucy: *tears start pouring from her eyes* I can't believe what's happening. I was so weak and now I've lost you *drops to her knees and cries*

Natsu: Losing the person you love tends to do that to a person. Now if you excuse me. *walks around her and towards the door*

Gajeel: *charges forwards and attacks Natsu, catching him off guard* what the fuck you flaming retard. Bunny girl is alive; you must be fucking blind not to see that.

Natsu: *looks at Gajeel, his eyes going dragon-like* I could've sworn that I killed you already

Gajeel: that may have been the case, but bunny girl over there brought me back

Natsu: *smirks* Good. That means that I get to kill you a second time.

Gajeel: IRON DRAGON ROAR!

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Lucy: *jumps in between Natsu and Gajeel. She creates a barrier around herself also stopping the two attacks* cut it out you two. I don't want anyone else to die

Gajeel: Don't blame me. Salamander started it.

Lucy: I don't' give a crap about who started it. I just want the fighting to stop. I've seen too many people die already *she looks at Natsu, tears pouring from her eyes*

Natsu just looks at her, his expression emotionless. Lucy drops her barrier and teleports in front of Natsu. She grabs his face and kisses him*

Natsu: (L...Lucy...?)

Lucy: *tears pour from her eyes* (yeah it's me Natsu. Lucy)

Natsu: *his eyes start to flicker between dragon-like and normal* (But... you...)

Lucy: ( I know I was dead. I'm not sure why but I'm grateful to the MS, because he brought me back)

Natsu: *pulls away from her and starts stroking her hair* It... It's... Really you?

Lucy: yeah, it's really me

Natsu: *pulls her into a sudden hug, tears falling down his face* I thought I lost you, Luce.

Lucy: *shocked by the sudden hug. She then hugs him back* I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to leave you

Natsu: *lets go of her smiling slightly* I guess... I guess the main thing is that you're back.

Lucy: *smiles slightly* yeah. I'm just happy you're safe

Laxus: cut the lovey dovey crap and lets get out of here

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and then back at the others* You seriously want me back?

Erza: of course we want you back. Fairy tail would never be the same without you in it

Father: What a touching sentiment. But I would expect no less from a guild of weaklings

Gajeel: shut the fuck up you overly dressed ass

Natsu: *looks up at his father and starts snarling* They have nothing to do with this. I told you, if you want to lay a hand on my nakama you have to go through me first

Lucy: Natsu you're in no condition to fight *looks at Erza* Erza take Natsu *looks at everyone in the group* get out of here, and get out quickly *she teleports to Erza and give Natsu to her, she pushes the group out of the room and creates a barrier stopping them from interfering*

Natsu: *runs up to the barrier and bangs his fists on it trying to break through it* Lucy! You can't do this! I don't wanna lose you again!

Lucy: *turns to look at Natsu. Tears in her eyes* I'm not going to let you fight him Natsu, you're not in any condition to be fighting

Natsu: I don't care! I'm not going to lose you again!

Lucy: then I promise on my honour as a celestial wizard that I'll come back to you

Natsu: *stops hitting the barrier and falls to his knees* Lucy...

Lucy: *looks away and looks at Natsu's father* now you have to fight me

Father: If I can easily stop fairy tail's great salamander, what hope do you have?

Lucy: don't underestimate me. I'm not as weak as you think I am *black flames surround her, her dress changes colour and become black and white. A black streak appears in her hair.*

Father: *smirks* Very interesting. It seems you have gotten stronger. However, not strong enough

Lucy: like I said, don't under estimate. if you do it will surely lead to your downfall

Natsu's father looks at the team behind the barrier and his eyes turn black

Natsu: *starts clutching his head and closes his eyes in pain* Argh!

Lucy: Natsu. *flashes behind Natsu's father and hits him into a wall* don't you dare hurt Natsu *glares*

Father: *stands up dusting his clothes* I can easily keep my attention on the both of you. You're too young to have a chance against me.

Lucy: I won't let you hurt him. *black flames appear in front of Natsu blocking Natsu's father's view and stopping him from using his magic on Natsu*

Lisana: Natsu! *the screaming has stopped and Gildarts catches him before he hits the ground*

Father: Hmph. Are dragon slayers so weak that they need others to protect them? The legends always depicted them as mighty mages

Lucy: shut up. Natsu is a lot stronger than you think. You're just a an asshole who would resort to breaking him down mentally so he isn't able to fight

Father: I believe that was your idea. Not mine

Lucy: how could it be my idea when I wasn't aware of what I was doing? You're so weak you had to use me to get to Natsu

Father: The boy was resisting. It was your idea to break his will. *smirks* Amusing really how you went about it.

Lucy glares at him. She looks into his eyes, fire reflects in her eyes and it slightly shocks him

Father: Very well. *orange flames appear around his fists shocking Lucy*

Lucy: *shocked* what? How are you able to use fire magic?

Father: *smirks* You didn't think I was extracting his magic for something as trivial as a weapon did you?

Lucy: you bastard

Father: Now, now. A lady such as yourself should not use such vile language

Lucy: who gives a fuck about what you say. I may be a Heartfilia by name but by heart I'm from fairy tail. and nothing is going to change that

the group can see and hear Lucy through the flames

Father: *sigh* My wife was exactly the same way. She held loyalties to the beasts that her family trained with. That's why she gave the boy to that monster

Lucy: stop comparing me to your wife. I'm a different person, I may look similar and act in a similar way but I'm not her.

Father: If you manage to defeat me, I shall. But until then I'm afraid that I will have to make the boy suffer.

Lucy prepares to fight. the group can see that Lucy and Natsu's father are about to fight

Natsu: *opens his eyes to find Lisana staring at him worriedly* Li-Lisana?

Lisana: Natsu are you okay? What happened?

Natsu: I dunno. *tries to sit up* My head just started killing me

Lisana helps Natsu sit up

Gray: Welcome back, flame brain. You woke up just in time to see Lucy kick your old man's ass

Natsu: She's doing what?

Erza: it's true Natsu. Take a look for yourself *gestures to Lucy from behind the flaming barrier*

Father: FIRE DRAGON ROAR *as he uses the magic Natsu suddenly jerks and falls backwards clutching his chest*

Natsu: Argh!

Lisana: Natsu. are you okay? what just happened?

Natsu: *his skin suddenly pale starts panting* I... I don't know...

Lisana: Mira, Wendy. Natsu needs help

Father: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST *he uses the magic on Lucy again, and Natsu's condition worsens*

Lucy: *back flips out of the way* is that all you've got

Father: *smirks* LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR

A jolt of electricity goes through Natsu's body making him jerk again, and shocking Lisana who has been helping him sit up

Lucy: *teleports out of the way. She barely misses it and it grazes her shoulder* crap, I didn't expect that *clutches her shoulder*

Mira: Lisana, Natsu. What the hell is going on here?

Gajeel: This ain't good.

Father: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE

Gildarts: Looks like he didn't just harness Natsu's fire magic

Lucy: *teleports out of the way* what the hell? FIRE DRAGON ROAR *sends black and blue flames directly at Natsu's father*

Father: *smirks and easily dodges her attack*I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that. LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST

Lucy creates a barrier blocking his attack. Natsu gets shocked by the attacks again and coughs up blood. His skin is now ghostly pale and he is trembling slightly

Gray: Mira, what the hell is happening to him?

Lucy: *hears the conversation behind the barrier* (Natsu? what's wrong)

Natsu: (I... I don't... know...)

Lisana: Natsu?! Natsu you need to stay with us!

Mira: it seems like any magic Natsu's father uses takes away Natsu's magic. It's as if they have been linked through their magic.

Father: *smirks* DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME

Natsu's eyes start flickering between normal and dragon-like, but one eye is drastically fading in colour. He coughs up blood again.

Lucy is knocked back into the wall. She gets up shakily, clutching her arm blood pouring from it and her forward. She coughs up blood*

Father: I told you, Miss Heartfilia. You are too young to even give me a challenge. Your magic is inexperienced and weak

Lucy: s..shut up, I'm going to stop you *cough*

Father: If you choose to leave that creature here and give up on stopping me I shall let him live. However if you choose not to, the consequences shall be devastating for you and your little guild

Wendy: Natsu-san! *crying* My... my magic isn't doing anything

Lucy: *red flames engulf her. all her wounds start to disappear* I told you, leave my friends alone * a blast of magic surges from Lucy pushing Natsu's father back*

Father: So you wish to continue?

Lucy: of course

Father: *sighs* I warned you, but very well. *his eyes turn dragon-like and scales start forming on his face*

Lucy: *to dark/Lucy* (do you want to take over for a little bit)

Dark/Lucy: (sounds interesting. of course I'd like to fight him)

Natsu starts clutching his head and screaming in pain, the screams starting to sound more like roars. Lucy's hair changes from blonde to black and the black streak changes to blonde

Dark/Lucy: so I actually pose a threat to you, that you would actually use that form against a so called weak little girl

Father: I'm surprised she didn't use her death magic. It would have caused your pet less pain *gestures towards the barrier where Dark/Lucy can see what's happening to Natsu*

Lisana: Mira! We have to do something!

Dark/Lucy: Lucy isn't that type of person, but that doesn't mean I won't use it against you *black flames surround her*

Father: *grins* Finally. A challenge

Mira: I don't know what we can do. the best option is to defeat Natsu's father. But we're stuck behind this barrier

Gajeel: *to Laxus* Is it just me, or has he activated the dragon force?

Dark/Lucy: *to Natsu's father* I'll make you disappear forever *smirks* death shockwave *the blast hits Natsu's father and blasts the walls on their sides apart*

Laxus: it's seems like it. I'm just confused with how a non dragon slayer could use it

Father: *gets up dusting his clothes off* CRIMSON LOTUS PHOENIX BLADE *due to him activating the dragon force the strength of his attacks are greater and the toll it takes on Natsu is intensified*

Gajeel: I don't know. *looks at Natsu* But Salamander won't be able to stand much more. He was already weak when we got here.

Scales form on Dark/Lucy's body and her eyes go dragon like but instead of blue they are blood red. She smashes away the attack with a flaming fist

Father: Death shockwave *as Dark/Lucy gets hit by the effects he appears in front of her* DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME

She shakes off the effects and goes through the attack and kicks him in the gut

Lisana: *holding onto Natsu, his head resting on her lap* Just stay with us Natsu. Hold on and we'll get you back to the guild.

Natsu looks up at Lisana, his skin deathly pale and his second eye starting to fade in colour. Dark/Lucy smirks. She lifts her head to the sky and roars. A pair of wings appear from her back. She forms a ball of death magic in her hands and then forms a scythe. She appears in front of Natsu's father and she before he knows it she slices his arms off with the scythe. Natsu's father looks at the place where his arm used to be

Dark/Lucy: I'm telling you this now. Lay another fucking hand *laughs* on my friends and I'll kill you slowly, so you'll understand the pain and suffering you've put us through

Father: *looks at Dark/Lucy and forms a new arm out of flames* Impressive; but you are aware that the more you make me use my magic, the more your little pet suffers

Dark/Lucy: *glares at him* well then I'll just have to stop you from using Natsu's magic *she forms a black barrier around Natsu's father which blocks all magic. This stops Natsu's father from using Natsu's magic*

Father: *sighs and looks up at dark/Lucy* Well? What are you waiting for?

Dark/Lucy: *she touches her scar and uses this to transfer some of her magic to Natsu* (I hope this helps) *white magic is transferred to Natsu*

Natsu slowly closes his eyes, his skin regaining some colour

Dark/Lucy: *looks at the group* get out of here

Erza: We're not leaving you

Magic surges around Dark/Lucy, her magic steadily increasing shocking the others with how must magic energy she was storing. The floor starts to crack under the pressure and the rest of the building collapses leaving rubble surrounding them

Gray: What are you doing?

Dark/Lucy: *black and white flames surge around her and lead up into the sky. She looks at the others* GET OUT OF HERE

Gajeel: Bunny girl's right. We should go

Mira: since when was Lucy this strong. She wasn't this strong when we fought her last time

Erza: She may have been holding back last time

Gildarts: *carefully lifting up Natsu* In any case, we should go. She should be fine

Dark/Lucy and Lucy: *she forms a scythe from the flames then looks back at Natsu* (I'll come back for you) *she slams the scythe into Natsu's father killing him instantly. The area around Lucy explodes. Blowing debris into the air*

For 10 minutes no one comes out of the thick black smoke

Wendy: Lucy... Please be safe...

From the black smoke a figure in white starts to come into view

Mira: could that be?

Wendy: *runs toward the figure* LUCY!

Lucy walks out of the smoke clutching her bleeding arm. Her clothes are ripped and she covered in cuts and bruises

Wendy: *gets to Lucy and starts healing her arm. She looks up at Lucy smiling* It's good to see you, Lucy

Lucy: *smiles* it's good to see you too Wendy

Wendy: *finishes healing Lucy's arm-*Let's go back to the others

Lucy: okay *heads off with Wendy towards the others*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	65. Chapter 65

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lisana: *kneeling on the ground with Natsu's head resting on her lap, she's stroking his hair* I hope he wakes up soon

Lucy: *walks up to the group* Hi guys

Erza: *pulls Lucy into a hug* You and Natsu are always making us worry

Lucy: *hugs Erza* I'm sorry; I just wanted to help everyone

Gajeel: *pats Lucy on the back* You did good bunny girl

Lucy: thanks Gajeel

Levy runs up to Lucy and hugs her. Lucy hugs Levy

Bixlow: good work cheerleader

Lucy: um, thanks Bixlow *lets go of Levy and walks over to Lisana. She kneels down in front of her* how's he going?

Lisana: He's not pale any more. But he hasn't opened his eyes yet

Lucy: is there anything I can do

Lisana: *her eyes start to water* I don't know. He took a fair bit of damage earlier. I just want him to wake up soon

Lucy places her hand on Natsu's chest; her hand is engulfed by blue and white flames. She sends the magic into Natsu. Erza pulls Lucy's hands away from Natsu

Lucy: *look at Erza* what are you doing?

Erza: We have to get him back to the guild. You can heal him then

Lucy: okay. We need to get back quickly. Everyone gather up close *once everyone gets close they start glowing and a white light engulfs them*

They appear in front of the guild

Lucy: okay, let's get inside *coughs*

Gildarts: I'll take him to the infirmary. *picks up Natsu and takes him inside the guild*

Lucy is having trouble standing. Lisana stands up and puts Lucy's arm around her shoulder supporting her.

Lucy: *smiles weakly* thanks Lisana

Lisana: *smiles* You should rest for a little bit. Mira and Wendy can help with Natsu until you're recovered

Lucy: okay. Can I have some help getting inside?

Lisana: Of course you can.

-in the infirmary-

Makarov: so I take it that everything went well

Gray: We got him back. And we don't have to worry about his father any more

Makarov: how so? Who took him out?

Gray: Lucy did.

Gajeel: Salamander's old man is dead. Bunny girl took care of him, but not before the hot head took a lot of damage

Makarov: I'm not surprise about Natsu taking damage, but how was Lucy able to take out Natsu's father by herself. Did anyone assist her?

Erza: No. She was able to do it entirely unassisted

Makarov: she has grown in strength considerably since she came back.

Erza: *nods* Yes. She has

Mira: Master? Do you know anything about magical linking?

Makarov: of course. It's when two people link their magical abilities. But when one person uses the other's magic it sucks the magic out of the other person's body

Mira: Is it possible to be forcibly done?

Makarov: yes it is. It's an extremely dangerous thing to do. It can result in death for either mage

Gray: It looks like Lucy finished him just in time then.

Makarov: it's certainly looks like it.

Erza: Any idea how long it'll be before Natsu wakes up?

Makarov: *shakes his head* There is no way to know for sure. How much of Natsu's magic was used?

lucy: *walks into the infirmary* quite a lot of his magic was used.

Makarov: What do you mean?

Lucy: Natsu's father used high powered attacks and he even resorted to using the dragon force

Makarov: That's not good at all. If Natsu using that takes a great toll on himself, it must have been excruciating to have the link absorb and use it

Lucy: I gave him some of my magic through our connection during my fight. I didn't want to lose him again

Makarov: *looks at Natsu, unconscious in the infirmary* That may have been the only thing that saved him. Unfortunately it is too early to tell when he'll wake up.

Lucy: I understand

Lisana: Is there anything we can do?

Lucy: I'll do anything I can to help

Makarov: I'm afraid I don't know if there's anything we can do other than let him rest. The boy's been through too much already; the link would have made it worse

Lucy: okay

Natsu: (L...Lu...Lucy?)

Lucy: (Natsu? are you okay?)

Natsu: (Wh... What happened?)

Lucy: (you're father had a magic link connecting the both of you. but you don't have to worry about him anymore)

Natsu: (Where... Where are you?)

Lucy: (I'm in the infirmary, and so are you)

Natsu: (Can you come here?)

Gray: *waving his hand in front of Lucy's face* Lucy?

Lucy: *frowns* what the hell gray

Gray: You were spacing out on us. Makarov was just telling us that the council came by yesterday asking for an update on Natsu

Lucy: (okay) *she walks over to Natsu and holds his hand* (okay I'm here) *looks at gray* oh, sorry.

Natsu lightly squeezes her hand a small smile appearing on his face. Lucy looks at Natsu and smiles

Erza: What are you smiling about, Lucy?

Lucy: it's Natsu, he squeezed my hand

Gray: So he's awake?

Lucy: well he's not unconscious that's for sure

Erza: *walks and stands next to Lucy* I guess even a magical link can't keep this fool down

Lucy: Natsu's strong, not even this will keep him down

Natsu: D-Damn straight.

Lucy: Natsu, you're awake

Natsu: *opens his eyes and smiles slightly when he sees Lucy* Yeah.

Lucy smiles back at Natsu

Natsu: *looks around* Why is it that every time I wake up... I'm in the guild infirmary

Lucy: *the black streak in her hair disappeared after her battle with Natsu's father, she shrugs* dunno, but it may have to do with how you love getting into fights

Natsu: *laughs but winces afterwards* I guess that may have something to do with it

Lucy: be careful *starts healing him. Red flames engulf her hands*

Natsu tries to sit up but coughs, a small amount of blood comes with the coughing.

Lucy: don't move around too much *still healing him*

Natsu: *wipes his mouth with his hand. He pulls it away with some blood on it* At least I can still move *starts coughing again*

Lucy: I know that, but you need to stay still so I can heal you

Natsu looks around and sees Makarov, Gray and Gajeel on the other end of the room. As soon as he notices Gajeel he stops moving

Lucy: Natsu, what's wrong?

Natsu: Ga-Gajeel...*swallows and looks away from Gajeel*

Lucy: Natsu, please. You need let it go.

Erza: Natsu. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Gajeel doesn't even blame you for what happened.

Natsu looks up at Lucy, a pained look in his eyes

Gajeel: *looks at Natsu* hey salamander

Natsu hesitantly looks towards Gajeel

Gajeel: what the fuck is wrong with you salamander. This isn't like the salamander I know, he wasn't a fucking wuss

Natsu looks down at the ground

Gajeel: do I have to knock some fucking sense into you. I don't give a fuck if you killed me or not, well it does piss me off that I was weak enough for you to kill me but it means I need more training so it doesn't happen again

Natsu: Gajeel... I... I still...

Gajeel: seriously salamander fucking get over it. this wussy salamander is fucking creeping me out

Natsu breaks into a sudden coughing fit

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu stops coughing and looks at Lucy

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: *wipes his mouth with his hand and when he removes it there's a big smear of blood* I guess not

Lucy: looks like I need to try something else *starts healing him with white flames*

Gray: Master, how long until the effects of the link should wear off?

Makarov: a few day a week at most. If he doesn't do any strenuous activity

Erza: Which by the looks of it could be sitting up at the moment.

Lucy: come on Natsu, you need to lie down

Natsu: No. I need to deal with this. Even if it's painful. *tries to get out of bed*

Lucy lightly pushes Natsu back down into the bed. Because of how weak he is, he doesn't even resist. He just falls back.

Lucy: I'm sorry Natsu, but you need to lie down. You won't heal properly if you keep moving around

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Luce... I need to make sure... That everyone's okay...

Lucy: everyone's fine. No one got injured *rubs her arm where a scar had appeared from fighting Natsu's father*

Gray: Everyone's fine, flame brain. You're the one that took a beating and you weren't even fighting

Natsu: *looks at Gray* I don't remember asking you popsicle *coughs again*

Lucy: Natsu, take it easy

Makarov: Maybe it's best if we leave these two alone. Come everyone. *walks out of the room followed by Gajeel, Erza and Gray*

lucy: *continues rubbing the scar on her arm*

Natsu: *places his hand where she's rubbing* That... That scar is my fault...

Lucy: *shakes her head* no it's not Natsu, it was my decision to to fight your father

Natsu: He used my magic though.

Lucy: I know that, but I can't blame you

Natsu: You should. If I was stronger he never would have made the magic link

Lucy: no, It's my fault that you were like that

Natsu: Whattya mean?

Lucy: you were an emotional wreck. And it's all my fault

Natsu: If I had just done what he wanted... No. If I had never joined fairy tail this never would have happened.

Lucy: don't say that. *tears pour from her eyes*

Natsu looks up at Lucy

Lucy: If you had never joined fairy tail, we would have never met. I would be stuck with my father with no friends and possibly being married off to a complete stranger. *cries and covers her face*

Natsu: *sits up, winces, and then pulls her into a hug* I'm sorry.

Lucy: *shocked* Natsu *she lightly hugs him trying not to hurt him*

Natsu: *starts coughing again. He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket* I never want to see you upset. I want to be able to protect you from anything that could hurt you, physically or emotionally. If I was stronger I'd be able to.

Lucy: *lies Natsu back down* well we can become stronger together

Natsu: You're strong enough. *smiles* I need to catch up to you for once

Lucy: well you're right about that, but you can get stronger once you're better

Natsu: Yeah. I guess so.

Lucy: *smiles* I'm just glad you're back and I'm sorry I worried you. *looks down when she says I'm sorry*

Natsu: What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't worry? *gently pulls her face towards his and kisses her on the lips* And I'd always come back for you

Lucy: *blushes* okay

-A few days later, Natsu is asleep in the infirmary when Mira and Lucy come to check up on him-

Lucy: at least he's sleeping now. He'll be able to heal properly

Natsu as if on cue rolls over in his sleep and falls straight out of the bed

Mira: *smiles* Some things never change

Lucy: Natsu *runs to Natsu to help him up*

Natsu: *rubs his head* Damn... I thought I stopped doing that

Lucy: doesn't look like it.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* When did you get here?

Lucy: I just got here. I came to check up on you

Natsu: *smiles* Well... Other than realising I'm still waking up by falling out of bed, I feel fine

Lucy: well it's good that you feel better

Natsu tries to stand up but has to lean on Lucy for support

Lucy: careful *helps Natsu up*

Mira: It looks like you're still a little weak from that spell. Maybe we should send for Porlyusica

Natsu: After what she did to me last time, I'd prefer it if we didn't

Lucy: I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy

Mira: What happened?

Natsu: *shudders* I don't wanna talk about it

Lucy: best not to talk about it Mira

Mira: But I want to know.

Lucy: *grabs Mira and takes her outside where Natsu can't hear them* when Porlyusica came she forced this black potion down Natsu's throat. it smelt horrible.

Mira: And you're surprised? I'm guessing he wasn't drinking it willingly. Porlyusica does that

Lucy: no I'm not surprised. But I don't blame Natsu for not wanting her to come. That stuff smelt horrible.

Mira: She's the only one that may have a potion to help him recover faster from the effects of the spell. He's been bed ridden for three days; he should have recovered by now.

Lucy: I know. I want him to get better, but I don't want him to have to deal with that again

Mira: Then you just have to convince him to drink it willingly

Lucy: *sigh* fine, but if he hates me for this I'm blaming you

Mira: When he's fully recovered I'll happily take the blame. I'll go call for Porlyusica. You can break it to him

Lucy: *sigh* fine *she walks back into the infirmary*

Natsu is sitting on the bed tries to make a flying dragon out of his fire, but he can't even manage to get the shape to stay for more than a few seconds. Lucy sits next to Natsu and helps him make the flying dragon

Natsu: *frowns slightly* Looks like my magic isn't back to normal yet

Lucy: *doesn't look at Natsu* yeah, seems like it

Natsu: I just wanna try something else. *his eyes go black and using death magic is able to perfectly make a flying butterfly*

Lucy: *looks at the butterfly* it's beautiful. But you know you're not allowed to use death magic here

Natsu: *his eyes go back to normal and the butterfly disappears* I know. But it means that the bastard was only using my dragon slayer magic.

Lucy: *nods*

Natsu: Where's Mira? I would've thought she'd come back with you

Lucy: she left to do something

Natsu: Is it what I think it is?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* I'm sorry

Natsu: *sighs* I guess it's necessary right

Lucy: yeah

Makarov: Lucy? May I have a word with you for a moment?

Lucy: oh, of course *gets up and looks at Natsu* I'll be back soon *heads towards Makarov*

Natsu: (I'll see you soon)

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	66. Chapter 66

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-In Makarov's office-

Lucy: what is it that you wanted to talk to be about master?

Makarov: *rubbing his forehead* I just had a very interesting conversation with some of the other Guild Masters.

Lucy: okay. And what does that have to do with me

Makarov: Apparently the council is not only keeping an eye on us, but they're rounding up all the mages that they can find who are capable of using death magic

Lucy: *eyes widen* but that means both Natsu and myself...

Makarov: Exactly. But I think we should be glad they haven't discovered that. I am not sure what they wish to do with the mages that they round up, but it cannot be a good thing.

Lucy: *nod* so what should we do?

Makarov: The best thing we can do is try and keep it a secret from the council about you and Natsu. However, it may be more difficult to do that with him based on how close of an eye on him the council have. They are actually demanding we take him to their chambers today so they can see his current condition.

Lucy: he's still not fully recovered. Mirajane just left to see if Porlyusica can come and help Natsu. But I'm not sure if she'll be able to come or not

Makarov: We don't have a choice. I've stalled them for as long as I can.

Lucy: *nods* okay

Makarov: You can accompany him if you wish. He's less likely to be volatile with you there

Lucy: okay.

-back at the infirmary, Wendy and Lisana have come to check up on Natsu-

Natsu: *looks up* Hey, guys.

Wendy: hey Natsu-san

Natsu: To what do I owe this visit?

Lisana: we came to check up on how you're feeling

Natsu: *smiles slightly* My magic hasn't fully recovered and I can't stand up on my own completely but other than that I feel fine *looks at his hand and tries to create a small flame, but can't even manage to do that*

Wendy: well at least it's a slight improvement

Natsu: *sighs* I guess. But now I just feel useless.

Wendy: just give it time; your magic will come back

Natsu: I still have magic that I can use. But it feels like my only connection to Igneel has been destroyed now that I can't use my fire magic

Wendy: Natsu, don't forget you still have your scarf. You may be unable to use your fire magic at the moment but it will come back

Natsu: *looks up to Wendy* I hope so. I don't know who I am without it...

Wendy: well I know who you are; you're Natsu Dragneel the kindest person I've ever met

Natsu: *rubs the top of her head and manages to smile* Thanks, Wendy.

Wendy: *smiles* no problem

Natsu tries to stand up, but stumbles and almost falls over.

Lisana: *catches Natsu* you have to be careful, you haven't fully recovered

Natsu: I know that. But I need to get out of this room.

Lisana: fine I'll help you. *puts Natsu's arm around her shoulders so he can walk* where do you want to go

Natsu: Any chance you could take me to the cliff?

Lisana: *nods* okay

Wendy: Are you sure we should be doing that, Lisana? He's not fully recovered yet

Lisana: you're right *looks at Natsu*

Natsu looks at Lisana

Lisana: I'm sorry Natsu. If this was under normal circumstances I would take you, but you're still recovering

Natsu: *takes his arm from around Lisana's shoulder* Fine. I'll go myself. *starts to walk out of the infirmary, but stumbles again*

Lisana: *catches Natsu* you can't even take a single step without falling over. What makes you think you can walk to the cliff

Natsu: I'll... I'll crawl if I have to. I just need to get out of this room.

Lucy: *walks into the infirmary* what's going on in here

Wendy: Natsu-san keeps trying to leave the room. But he can't walk one step without stumbling

Lucy: *worried* Natsu, why are you trying to leave?

Natsu: I need to get out of this room. I hate the smell of it... *looks down* It smells like that damn machine

Lucy: why would it smell like that machine. We've never had one in here and we never will

Natsu: I don't know why. But it does.

Wendy: *sniffs the air* I'm not smelling anything

Lucy: well we'll be leaving soon anyway

Lisana: What do you mean Lucy? He's still in no condition to go anywhere

Lucy: I know that but the council has requested to see Natsu. I'm going with him.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* The council?

Lucy: yeah. They've been wanting to see you for a while. But the master has been stalling them for a while now

Natsu: We should go now then. Get it over with. *tries to walk, but stumbles again*

Lucy: *rushes to Natsu and holds him up* you need to take it easy

Natsu: *panting* No. What I need to do is get out of this room

Lucy: okay *helps Natsu get out of the infirmary* is that better

Natsu: I can still smell that damn machine.

Lucy: *sniffs* Natsu I can't smell anything

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, his eyes sort of clouded and dull* How can you not smell it? The scent of it is everywhere

Lucy: Natsu are you sure you're okay? Neither Wendy or myself can smell anything

Natsu: *looks at his hand and tries to make a spark of fire but it's not working at all* No fire... The flames have gone out...

Lucy: I don't give a crap what the council says, I taking you to Porlyusica

Natsu tries to take a step forward with Lucy and stumbles

Lucy: *picks Natsu up before he falls* we're leaving, but not for the council *she looks around and while no one's looking she teleports to Porlyusica's tree. She walks up to the door and goes to knock on the door*

Natsu: Where'd the guild hall go?

Lucy: Natsu, we just teleported. Can't you remember?

Porlyusica: *opens the door and frowns when she sees them* I received the message from that old fool. I never imagined you'd come to me so quickly

Lucy: this really is important.

Porlyusica: *looks at Natsu who keeps looking around in a daze* I take it he's still being affected by the draconium arcanum?

Lucy: that and his father had placed link magic on him, so when I fought Natsu's father his magic was being taken away without his consent

Porlyusica: *sigh* bring him in, quickly.

Lucy: okay *brings him inside and places him on the bed*

Porlyusica: Was he stable when this link was cast?

Lucy: *shakes head* no he wasn't

Porlyusica: This is why I hate humans. Especially those with the talent for death magic. They use it without any thought for what will happen to those they cast the spell on.

Lucy: you shouldn't judge all humans on just a hand full of idiots.

Porlyusica: If we go by your logic, then I'm judging humans based on the actions of your pink haired friend

Lucy: *frowns* Natsu is not an idiot. He may be a little rough around the edges but that's what makes him a great person

Porlyusica: And yet he keeps getting himself into these situations

Lucy: he doesn't get into these situations willingly.

Porlyusica: Of course he doesn't. While you're here, you can grab me that potion on the top shelf. I managed to find enough ingredients to make a second potion.

Lucy: okay *walks over to the shelf and grabs the potion, trying to resist the urge to gag*

Lucy: here*hands the potion to Porlyusica*

Porlyusica:*frowns* If you're going to react that way you can leave. I don't need useless people here

Lucy: *shocked* no I want to help him.

Porlyusica: Very well. You make him drink this, I'll see if I can find something to help with his magic

Lucy: okay *walks up to Natsu and kneels next him* Natsu, I need you to drink this for me

Natsu: *sniffs the air and scrunches up his nose* Eugh... That's disgusting

Lucy: please Natsu

Natsu: Nope. *shakes his head* Ain't gonna happen

Lucy: please Natsu, I'll do anything

Natsu: Why?

Lucy: *tears start forming in her eyes* I want you to get better, and this is the fastest way

Natsu: *sniffs the air* Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't smell that machine. You've been on it too

Porlyusica: If he won't drink it willingly, you can always force it down his throat.

Lucy: I know I've been on it, but I can't smell it

Natsu: Luce. It's in this room, the smell is EVERYWHERE

Lucy: I can't smell it

Natsu: Oh crap...

Lucy: what, what's wrong?

Natsu: *clutching his head, his eyes are focused again* I'm going insane aren't I?

Lucy: I don't know, but Natsu please you need to drink this

Natsu swallows and grabs the potion, downing it in one go and breaking into a coughing fit afterwards

Lucy: *pats him on the back* good work. *once Natsu stops coughing* you know what I said before?

Natsu: What did you say before?

Lucy: I said I would do anything if you drank that potion. *frowns* I thought you would remember me saying that

Natsu: I remember Wendy and Lisana coming to check on me... Then I remember wanting to leave the infirmary. Everything else is kind of a blur

Lucy: oh okay. Do you feel any better?

Porlyusica approaches Natsu and Lucy. She suddenly grabs Natsu by the shoulders and forces him to turn over onto his stomach

Natsu: Hey! What are you doing you crazy old bat?!

Lucy: Natsu don't argue, do you want what happened last time to happen again

Porlyusica: *lifts up the back of Natsu's jacket to reveal a very detailed magic circle carved into his back* I thought so.

Lucy: what is that?

Porlyusica: An ancient magic circle, one used for magical linking.

Porlyusica touches the circle and it burns both her and Natsu

Lucy: is there any way to get rid of it

Porlyusica: It appears to be carved into his back. But there's a protection on the circle to stop any form of magic from interfering in the spell. I'm not sure there is a way to get rid of it. The best I can do is give you a healing salve that you'll have to apply to help it heal faster.

Lucy: okay

Porlyusica: *goes to a cabinet and returns with a jar she gives to Lucy* This will need to be administered daily. I believe that the circle has been what is preventing his ability to use his dragon slayer magic. The sooner it heals, the sooner he should be back to normal.

Lucy: okay. Thank you

Porlyusica: Now. Get out of my house.

Lucy: oh okay. *holds a hand out to Natsu*

Natsu is quietly snoring having fallen asleep on the bed. Lucy picks up Natsu, carefully so she doesn't wake him up. She teleports back to her house

Erza: And where were you two?

Lucy: oh, Erza. Wait, why are you in my house

Erza: *scary Erza face* Answer my question.

Lucy: *places Natsu on the bed* okay, calm down. I took Natsu to see Porlyusica. He was in bad shape and we needed to see her

Erza: You were supposed to see the council. The Master is in a meeting with them now discussing what's happening to Natsu

Lucy: I'm sorry. But Natsu couldn't even walk, and he was in a daze.

Erza: *looks at Natsu asleep on the bed* What did Porlyusica have to say?

Lucy: she gave him the same potion as last time. And we also found out there is a magic circle carved into his back, this stops him from using his dragon slayer magic

Erza: 'Carved into his back'?

Lucy: yeah, come and take a look *Natsu is sleeping on his stomach, she carefully lifts up his jacket revealing the magic circle*

Erza: *goes to touch the circle* This looks very intricate.

Lucy: *grabs Erza's hand* don't touch it

Erza: What are you talking about?

Lucy: it causes him pain, it will also hurt anyone who touches it

Erza: He needs to see the council, Lucy. Master cannot stall them forever

Lucy: *sigh* okay. Natsu *gently shakes him* Natsu, time to wake up

Natsu: Hmm?

Lucy: we need to go see the council

Natsu opens one eye, look at Lucy and then sees Erza and jolts awake

Lucy: come one Natsu, we have to go. the master has been stalling for us

Natsu: R-right. *goes to stand up from the bed but still can't stand on his own*

Lucy: *holds Natsu up* can you walk at all

Natsu: Probably not. *tries to walk and stumbles again-* Nope. Definitely not.

Lucy: okay. I'll help you

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	67. Chapter 67

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-At the council chambers-

Lucy: *arrives with Natsu* okay we're here

Makarov: They're waiting for you in there. I told them that the condition was taking its toll physically, which will compensate for him leaning on you. Everything else is up to you to explain

Lucy: thank you master

Makarov: Good luck.

Lucy walks in with Natsu

CM: Ahh, Mr Dragneel. Miss Heartfilia. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come see us.

Lucy: I'm sorry we're late

Natsu: *starts sniffing the air* (Luce, I can smell that machine again. Let's make this quick)

CM: Would you like to explain to us why that is. We've been trying to see the salamander for a while but there always seems to be something interfering with our meetings

Lucy: Natsu has been physically unwell, so he hasn't been able to make it to any meetings.

CM: We even tried to see his condition at your guild's infirmary. Care to explain that?

Lucy: the guilds infirmary wasn't suitable. We had an area set up in my apartment where he could recover

CM: Very well. Now to business. We would like to see how Mr. Dragneel's condition is progressing.

Natsu: *looks up at the council and then to Lucy* (Luce, we have to get out of here quickly. The smell of the machine is getting stronger)

Lucy: (okay, I'm not taking any chances) *they start to glow white and they teleport out of the room and onto the cliff* I can't go near the council anymore

Natsu: *his hand slips from Lucy's shoulders and he collapses onto his knees panting* Makarov and Erza'll be pissed. They'll have to explain it to the council

Lucy: I know. But what else were we supposed to do? We're targets now

Natsu: What do you mean?

Lucy: they've been suspicious the whole time. And our sudden disappearance isn't going to help. Especially since they had no idea that I could do that

Natsu: For once I wasn't the cause

Lucy: *frowns* hey what's that supposed to mean

Natsu: I'm generally the one that causes the problems. It's just a little weird to have someone else do it for a change

Lucy: I admit it's different but they were going to get suspicious sooner or later. No matter who caused it they would've been become suspicious. I just never expected that I would be the one to cause it *wraps her arms around herself. Tears start forming in her eyes*

Natsu: *manages to shakily stand up* Luce, we'll fix it.

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu with tears in her eyes. And nods* okay

Natsu: *tries to move closer to Lucy, but stumbles again* Dammit. I feel so freakin useless like this. I can barely stand let alone walk

Lucy: *moves closer to Natsu so she can help him stand* I know you'll get better. You just need some time *she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the cream that Porlyusica gave her*

Natsu: *sniffs* What's that?

Lucy: It's a cream that Porlyusica gave me to help you heal. We found out you have a magic circle caved into your back, this is what your father used for the magic link. This cream will help get rid of it

Natsu: Did she tell you what was happening to my magic?

Lucy: she said the magic circle is responsible for you not being able to use your dragon slayer magic

Natsu: But it has no effect on the whole death magic thing?

Lucy: *shakes head* no

Natsu: What about the mental stuff? Am I gonna go insane?

Lucy: I'm not sure *looks down*

Natsu: *lifts her chin making her look at him* We're gonna have to just deal with this as it comes. This is more my fault than anything, so I don't want to hear you blaming yourself.

Lucy: how is it your fault, you didn't do this willingly. I'm the one who caused this whole mess

Natsu: Didn't I just say not to blame yourself?

Lucy: *tears up* no matter how many times you tell me not to blame myself, it's not going to take away the feeling that I feel responsible for what's happened

Natsu: Look. If I was stronger than that bastard wouldn't have been able to even come near me, much less carve a magic circle into my back. It was probably done while I was on the machine anyway; that's probably why I keep smelling it.

Lucy slowly nods her head. Tears still in her eyes. She looks down

Lucy: *whispers to herself* I'm the horrible person who strapped you to that machine

Natsu: *takes off his jacket and manages to slowly turn, showing the circle on his back to Lucy* I'm the one that has to deal with this. And I hate seeing you upset because of something I'm inevitably the cause of. It'll heal, and then we can put all this behind us. In the mean time, I'll just have to go without using magic.

Lucy: okay. But are you sure you can go without using magic?

Natsu: Honestly, I'm not too sure. But I'm just gonna have to deal. I'm never gonna use my death magic, that's for sure. It proves I'm related to that bastard

Lucy: well you don't have to worry about him anymore

Natsu: *smiles* That's true. But then again... there is still the matter of eventually dealing with Zeref when the time comes.

Lucy: yeah. But we don't when that will happen. So until then let's try and make the most of what time we have.

Natsu: Yeah... *looks over towards the cliff and a gust of wind blows in their direction carrying the scent of fire and ashes*

Lucy: *sniffs* huh, where's that coming from

Natsu: *sniffs the air with his eyes closed* East. But I don't know what they'd be burning at this time of year

Lucy: neither do I

Natsu: Should we go check it out? It didn't smell too far away

Lucy: *nods* yeah

They walk through the forest and what they find as the source of the smell shocks them. Natsu and Happy's house is on fire, everything around or inside it is burning.

Lucy: *shocked* oh no

Natsu pulls his arm away from Lucy, and somehow manages to run into the burning building

Lucy: Natsu wait *runs in after him*

Natsu: *looking around. Everything in the house is burning, and smoke is filling up the room quickly* HA *coughs* HAPPY! *coughs* HAPPY!

Lucy: *while coughing* Happy.. Happy where are you *cough*

Natsu: *runs through a large set of flames towards the other end of the house, burns appearing on his legs* Happy! Answer me buddy!

Lucy: Happy where are you *tears in her eyes from the smoke*

Natsu coughs violently and collapses onto his knees in the middle of a large amount of flames

Lucy: *finds Natsu on the ground. She runs up to Natsu though the fire, burns appearing on her leg* Natsu

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, his eyes red from the smoke and he has burns all along his body* Luce... I can't... I can't find Happy

Lucy: I know, I can't find him either. But right now we need to get out of here *she lift Natsu up and slings his arm over her should. She looks around flames surround them* looks like we only have one option* they start to glow and within second they are outside meters away from the burning house*

Natsu: *winces while getting up, he is now panting* We can't just leave him here. If he dies it'll be my fault

Lucy: *places Natsu against a tree* I'll be back *runs back into the burning building*

Natsu: Lucy! *breaks into a coughing fit*

Lucy: *inside the burning building* I can't see anything with all this fire. *she starts to eat the fire. once she's eaten half the fire she starts coughing* I've never had to eat this much before *clutches her chest and continues. soon all the fire is gone. she collapse to her knees*

The only thing of Happy's that she can recognise is a pile of fish, and she's lucky to recognise that. She looks onto some of the chests to find the picture of Natsu's mother has barely survived the fire

Lucy: crap *coughs and clutches her chest. she stands up shakily and walks out of the building*

Natsu sees Lucy coming out of the building and tries to stand and walk to her, but he can't manage it and winces even after moving slightly. Lucy walks over to Natsu. She kneels in front of Natsu she winces from the burns on her legs. She starts healing Natsu's burns

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's arms* Did... did you find him?

Lucy: he wasn't in there. all I could find was a pile of his fish.

Natsu: (I hope he's okay)

Lucy continues healing Natsu's legs. she changes the fire from blue to red since the burns are serious. she winces from the burns on her legs

Natsu: *looks at the burns Lucy is healing* I guess this proves it...

Lucy: *winces* proves what?

Natsu: I really don't have my dragon slayer magic anymore. I doubt I'm good for much anymore. *smiles sadly*

Lucy: *frowns* that's not true. you're good for other things.

Natsu: Like what? My place in the guild was to blow up stuff and cause a whole heap of damage. Fighting was all I was good for Luce

Lucy: you're kind and caring. you make everyone smile and your dragon slayer magic certainly didn't make you like that. and just because you've lost your magic for a short period of time, that doesn't mean you're any less of the great guy I met. *smiles*

Natsu: *stands up before Lucy finishes healing the burns on his legs* Lets... Lets go back to the guild. I'd rather deal with Erza than keep looking at this.

Lucy: okay. *looks at Natsu* Natsu. You can live with me if you want

Natsu looks at Lucy

Lucy: what?

Natsu: *looks away* It's nothing.

Lucy: you know you can ask me anything

Natsu: What?

Lucy: *looks away* forget it *winces*

Natsu: I'd carry you, but we'd both end up falling over

Lucy: yeah. Best thing if we don't do that

Natsu: Are you feeling up for teleporting?

Lucy: *nods* yeah, I can do that. *teleports in front of the guild. she is breathing heavily, she clutches her chest from eating all that fire*

Natsu pulls her arm around his shoulders and slowly starts walking towards the guild supporting her

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* thanks

Wendy: *walks out of the guild hall and sees them* Lucy, Natsu-san! *she runs towards them and the first things she notices are the burns* W-What happened?

Lucy: *coughs* Natsu's house caught fire

Natsu: Wendy? Could you do me a favour and get Gray to give me a hand?

Wendy: *looks at Natsu concerned* O-Okay, I'll be right back. *runs inside the guild hall and runs back out with Gray and Gajeel in tow* I figured you could use some more help, so I brought Gajeel-san as well.

Lucy: *smiles weakly* thanks Wendy *coughs*

Gajeel: *looks at Natsu and Lucy's burns* So much for the salamander being immune to fire. That's fuckin pathetic, even for you.

Gray: *walks up to Lucy and Natsu* I'll take her, flame brain. You look like you can barely stand, much less carry someone else

As soon as Gray has a firm hold of Lucy, Natsu falls over backwards, his skin pale and breathing heavily

Lucy: thanks Gray *coughs. her grip on her chest tightens*

Gajeel: *to Gray* You take bunny girl to the infirmary. I'm gonna stay and 'talk' to Salamander

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* Natsu *worried*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy from the ground and tries to smile* Go on, I'll be there soon

Lucy: *still worried* okay *coughs*

Gajeel: *picks Natsu up by the jacket and slams him back into a tree holding him there*

Natsu: Argh!

Gray: Gajeel! What the hell are you doing!?

Lucy: Gajeel stop it. You're hurting him

Gajeel: *takes Natsu off of the tree and then slams him into it again, making Natsu cough up blood*

Gray: Gajeel! Cut it out

Wendy: N-Natsu-san! Gajeel-san, stop it!

Lucy: STOP IT

Gajeel slams Natsu into the tree, causing everyone to here a very distinctive crack as some of his bones break

Natsu: Argh!

Gajeel: Salamander needs to be brought back to his senses and stop being a fucking wuss. This should get through to him

Lucy moves away from Gray, glares at Gajeel and moves closer to Gajeel and Natsu*

Lucy: I said stop it *her hair start to change from blonde to black*

Gajeel: *drops Natsu* This ain't over salamander. *walks into the guild hall*

Natsu sitting against the tree, is breathing heavily and can barely keep his eyes open.

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu. Her hair has gone back to normal* are you okay?

Natsu: *wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, some blood staining the sleeve* Guess I deserved that, huh?

Lucy: no one deserves that, especially not you Natsu

Natsu: *smiles slightly* Gajeel's kinda got a *winces* a point though

Lucy looks away from Natsu and exhales. When she does smoke comes out of her mouth. She covers her mouth and coughs. Each time she coughs smoke comes out*

Natsu: *tries to stand but winces and falls back down again clutching his side* Argh!

Lucy: Natsu *goes to heal Natsu but breaks out into a coughing fit*

Natsu: It's a... a weird feeling isn't it? Eating large amounts of fire.

Lucy: *stops coughing. Nods* uh huh

Natsu: It'll take a little while to get used to. But hopefully you don't have to do it very often

Lucy: hopefully. *stands up. Ignores the pain in her legs. Bends down and picks natsu are carefully*

Natsu: *winces still clutching his side* Remind me to kick Gajeel's ass when I get my magic back

Lucy: okay *carries Natsu into the infirmary and places him on a bed and starts healing his side with red flames*

lucy winces and tries to hind it so Natsu doesn't notice

Natsu: After you're done healing me, you should get Wendy to take a look at your injuries

Lucy: huh?

Natsu: Luce, it's not like I can't tell when you're hurt

Lucy: *blushes* oh okay

Natsu: *sits up* But you really should get your burns checked out. Some of them look pretty serious and I can deal with some broken bones for a little while *smiles*

Lucy: they're not that serious *winces*

Natsu: If they weren't serious you wouldn't be wincing. Please, Luce. Just go and see Wendy

Lucy: oh okay. *she gets up but collapse to the ground in pain. she bites her lip to stifle the scream*

Natsu: *gets out of bed and helps Lucy stand* Yeah. They so aren't serious

Lucy winces and sticks out her tongue*

Natsu: *places Lucy's arm over his shoulder, wincing as her body leans against his side-*I'm taking you to Wendy.

Lucy: okay. I'm sorry

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Why are you apologizing exactly?

Lucy: you're helping me even though you're still injured. you're in pain. you didn't have to help me

Natsu: Yeah, well... What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do this much?

Lucy: *blushes. she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek* thank you Natsu

Natsu blushes and walks her to the guild hall

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	68. Chapter 68

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza sees Lucy and Natsu, storms towards then and lightly shoves Natsu, making him let go of Lucy and fall over

Natsu: *winces and grasps his side* Arg! What the hell Erza?!

Lucy bites her lips in pain, tears fill her eyes

Erza: What were you two thinking? You left the council chambers without their permission?! Do you have any idea the consequences that are going to come from your actions?

Natsu: *shakily stands up panting and puts Lucy's arm around his shoulder again* You wouldn't understand it Erza. There's no point in explaining it

Erza: You need to explain your actions. The Master has been trying to convince the council not to have both of you arrested for what you did

Lucy exhales shakily and winces

Erza: *turns to Gray, Gajeel and Elfman* Separate these two, and see that their injuries are taken care of.

Gajeel: *smirks and cracks his knuckles* With pleasure. *approaches Natsu and Lucy, he yanks on Natsu's jacket and forcibly separates them*

Lucy tries to get to Natsu but she collapse to the ground and bites her lip to stifle a scream

Gray: *gently helps Lucy stand* I'll take you to Wendy

Lucy: *look up at Gajeel and Natsu, tears in her eyes* stop it, just stop it

Gajeel: What's wrong bunny girl? You got a problem with Titania's orders?

Lucy: maybe I do *scary face the frightens Erza*

Natsu: *struggling against Gajeel's grip, but Gajeel squeezes his arm where there's still a burn* Gajeel, let me... Argh!

Gajeel: *laughs* Not a chance, salamander. Orders are orders.

Lucy: I said let go *uses a barrier as a weapon and throws it at Gajeel and knocks him away from Natsu*

Natsu winces as he's thrown to the ground landing on his side when Gajeel lets him go

Lucy: *gasp* Natsu, I'm so sorry*forms a barrier around Gajeel stopping him from getting near Natsu*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, breathing quickly* It's... It's cool. Good to know... I'm not the only one... That can knock Gajeel on his ass

Lucy smiles weakly

Erza: Gray, take Lucy to Wendy to get her wounds treated

Lucy: *has her right hand balled up keeping the barrier up* fine. But I'm not taking this barrier down until I have Gajeel's word that he won't hurt Natsu

Gajeel: Who said I was hurting him. We were just having a talk, or is Salamander so fucking weak he can't even handle that?

Lucy: I won't hesitate to put up another barrier *glares at Gajeel which frightens him*

Erza: Lucy. Gajeel. Stand down.

Lucy a black streak starts to appear in her hair; this means she's pissed off

Natsu: Luce. You can take down the barrier *manages to get on all fours but it takes a lot of energy. He is now breathing heavily*

Lucy: Natsu *takes down the barrier dropping Gajeel to the ground*

Gajeel: I think I might go train with my dragon slayer magic. I'll see you guys later. *leaves the room before anyone can do anything, but not before sending a well placed kick into Natsu's gut making him fall over onto his side again*

Lucy: what the hell is his problem *winces*

Gray: Don't worry about him. Come on, I'll take you to Wendy.

Lucy: okay. *looks at Natsu* I'll heal you once I'm finished

Natsu weakly nods. Elfman helps Natsu get up and takes him back to the infirmary

Lucy: *looks at Gray* so are we going to Wendy or not. I want to get this over and done with *winces*

-Later, Lucy enters the infirmary after she has been fully healed by Wendy. She enters to find Natsu lying on a bed with his chest in a cast-

Mira: We had to do something to try and keep the bones in place. It was the only thing we could do to help him until you got here.

Lucy: okay, I can understand that. *walks over to Natsu* how are you feeling?

Natsu: *turns his head and looks at Lucy, wincing in the process* I think Gajeel turned his foot into iron when he kicked me. I felt some more breaking when he did it

Lucy: well let's get that healed up then I can kick his ass *smiles*

Natsu: *tries to sit up and very noticeably winces* Rgh!

Lucy: *runs to Natsu and lightly pushes him back down onto the bed* you need to stay still *looks at the cast and frowns*

Natsu: *follows Lucy's gaze and tries to brush it off* It's not as bad as the cast makes it look

Lucy: *shakes her head* it's not that

Natsu: What is it then?

Lucy: it's that freaking cast. How am I going to heal through all that plaster?

Natsu: *takes a deep breath and rips off the cast. His entire torso is covered in bruises and he is breathing heavily from the activity* Better?

Lucy: much better, now hold still *starts healing Natsu with red flames*

As she is healing him, the people in the infirmary hear the distinct noises of Natsu's bones coming into place again. He's gritting his teeth to stop from screaming and his eyes are shut in pain

Lucy: I'm sorry

Natsu: (It's... It's okay... It just... hurts a little)

Lucy: (no pain, no gain right)

Natsu: (That's... one way... to look at it)

Lucy: *finishes healing Natsu. She stands up and goes into the cupboard and pulls out a vile. She walks back and hands it to Natsu* here this should help with the bruising

As the healing does its work Natsu's breathing slows and he relaxes

Lucy: I'm glad you're feeling better

Natsu: *opens his eyes and looks at Lucy* Only because of you

Lucy blushes and smiles.

Natsu: I kinda wanna sit up... But at the same time, I kinda don't

Lucy: how come

Natsu: I'm kinda paranoid that if I do, I'm gonna end up coughing up blood again

Lucy: *put her hands on her hip and frowns* what you think I can't heal you well enough that you don't cough up blood

Mira: Lucy, give him a break

Lucy: *frown disappears* okay. Well I'm going to get something to eat. if anyone wants anything speak up now*heads for the door*

Lisana: Regardless of the effectiveness of the healing he's likely to be sore for a few days.

Lucy: *nods* okay

Natsu: I could go for something to eat

Lucy: What would you like to eat *smiles*

Natsu: Anything's good. *smiles*

Lucy: okay *walks out the door*

Lisana: she must really care about you Natsu

Natsu: *looks at Lisana* What makes you say that?

Lisana: when Wendy was healing her she wouldn't stay still. when we asked her to stay still she said that she needed to get back to you so she could heal you. I even said that she wouldn't care t if the burns weren't completely healed, just as long as you were feeling better.

Natsu: If it our roles were reversed I'd probably do the same thing

Lisana: that's so sweet. So Natsu were you planning on doing anything with lucy

Natsu: Say what now?

Lisana: *face palm. sigh* are you planning on doing anything nice for lucy. I mean you've been together for a while now

Natsu: Uhhhh...

Lisana: what?

Natsu: Have you been taking medication for something

Lisana: no. why do you ask?

Natsu: That question was just really out of the blue

Lisana: *shrugs* well it's a question that pretty much everyone in the guild wants answered. I mean it's obvious that she loves you but are you planning on moving up a level in your relationship

Natsu: Wait... The WHOLE guild?

Lisana: yup

Natsu: And by moving up a level in the relationship you mean?

Mira: well one example would be engagement *giggles*

Natsu's mouth drops open

Mira: what?

Natsu: Was I hearing things or did you just say what I think you did

Mira: what did you think I said

Natsu: *swallows* Engagement

Mira: *nods while smiling* yup that's what I said

Natsu: *hesitantly sits up, a slight blush creeping onto his face* I'd like to... But... With everything that's happened I'm not sure it would be the best thing for Lucy.

Mira: ooh. Natsu I think that would be the best thing for her right now. She wants something else to happen other than the fighting and you getting injured

Natsu: It's not just that... *rubs his hand over where his guild mark used to be*

Mira: what is it?

Natsu:*sighs and looks up at Mira and Lisana* With the Draconium Arcanum, not to mention the fact of everything from the past like my age... I wouldn't want to put her through what that would eventually mean. I'd probably have to leave, get arrested, or the transformation would take over and I wouldn't be able to snap out of it. I seriously wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her.

Mira: Natsu you should remember, after all that's happened if this were some ordinary girl she would have run off ages ago. But this is Lucy we're talking about. Like she said she doesn't care about you're past or what you've done or what you will do, she cares about you and nothing will change that

Natsu: I guess so, but that's not really gonna change how I feel about it. I'd love to ask her, don't get me wrong. But I guess I'd just have to sort my head out first

Mira: I understand. just remember she really does love you

Natsu: So... What exactly brought this line of questioning on?

Mira: Lucy was talking about it earlier

Natsu: What?

Lisana: *covers Mira's mouth* shh he doesn't need to know that

Natsu: Oh no. You have to tell me now

Mira: *pulls Lisana's hand away from her mouth* Lucy was talking about your relationship while Wendy was healing her. She was talking about how she was wondering if you were happy in your relationship with her and if you wanted to step up the relationship. I asked her why she didn't ask you herself but she just said that it made her nervous. When she was talking she blushed so bad she looked like a cherry

Natsu: She... She did?

Lisana: yeah she did

Natsu: Like I said, I'd like to. Nothing would make me happier actually. I just... I just have to figure some stuff out first

Mira and Lisana: okay

Lucy: *walks in carrying a bag of food* huh what's going on?

Natsu looks at Lucy and blushes slightly without realising it

Mira: *looks at Natsu blushing and smiles* Nothing. We were just having a little heart to heart chat with Natsu

Lucy: *blushes. having overheard them* I just came back to give Natsu his food *walks over to Natsu and places the food on his lap. she turns to leave the room. blushes red*

Natsu: *hands his food to Lisana* Here hold this. *jumps out of the bed and runs after Lucy*

Lisana: huh

Mira: *smiles* They really are cute together

Lucy is walking outside. Having not noticed Natsu has followed her out. Natsu finally having caught up with Lucy, grabs her arm and stops to catch his breath. Lucy stops and blushes. Still looking away

Natsu: *stands up straight* I guess you want to talk about some stuff. The way you ran off, I'm guessing you overheard the conversation

Lucy: *stills looks away to hide her blush* ummm... uh yeah

Natsu: *smiling* Let me guess... You're blushing right now aren't you?

Lucy: uh, maybe

Natsu: Well... I'm about to make it worse

Lucy: *blushes* huh

Natsu makes her face him and then pulls her closer, kissing her on the lips. Lucy, surprised, she blushes even more, then kisses him back*

Natsu: *pulls away smiling* Haha! I told you I'd make it worse

Lucy: uh huh. *covers her checks to hide the blush*

Natsu: Well?

Lucy: well what?

Natsu: Any questions for me?

Lucy: *starts stammering* Ummm. m...ma..maybe *embarrassed. covers her face*

Natsu: Are you cold or something? *takes off his jacket and places it around her shoulders*

Lucy: *blushes* thanks. But what about you, won't you get cold

Natsu: Nah, I'm fine.

Lucy: well just in case you do get cold *moves closer to Natsu* I'll keep you warm

Natsu: So? Questions? Concerns?

Lucy: what you were talking to Mira and Lisana about. *deep breathe* did you mean what you said?

Natsu: What part of that conversation are we talking about specifically?

Lucy: *swallows* the part about engagement *blushes*

Natsu: You mean me saying I'd like to?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and grabs her hand* I meant every word.

Lucy smiles with tears in her eyes

Natsu: *wipes away a tear falling down her cheek* Why are you crying?

Lucy: I'm happy. They're tears of joy

Natsu: You know...

Lucy: know what?

Natsu: There's no guarantee that this is gonna work. But I'm seriously considering giving it a try anyway

Lucy: *smiles* Natsu, no matter what happens I'll always be there for you

Natsu: I know. *kisses her on the cheek* But did you really have to talk about it with Mira? You knew it was gonna come back to me right?

Lucy: I didn't say it directly to her. I didn't even know she was there. I was speaking to wendy and she must have overheard

Natsu: Well... I guess that's okay then. You got your answer at least

Lucy: *smiles* uh huh

Natsu: Although... I would have liked you to find out from me directly rather than from overhearing a conversation

Lucy: oh. uhh my bad

Natsu: *laughs* It's okay. Although I do feel kinda bad...

Lucy: why?

Natsu: With everything that's happened I haven't had a chance to take you on an official date. I don't really think that night at the ball counts, either

Lucy: no I don't think that did count. But you shouldn't feel bad about not taking me out on a date.

Natsu: Huh? Why not?

Lucy: I don't need to be taken on date just to have dinner and be told things I now. It's not that I don't want to go on date, it's just I've never been on a date before *blushes*

Natsu: I guess that makes two of us then *smiles*

Lucy: *nods* yeah *smiles*

Natsu: Well in any case, I guess we're 'official' now that Mira and Lisana have confirmation of our relationship. It's probably already spread to the entire guild by now

Lucy: oh. Hopefully that'll stop the other guys from oggling me when I walk into the guild in the mornings

Natsu: *smirks* I'll have to beat em up if they do.

Lucy: *giggles* you don't have to beat them up.

Natsu: Watch this. *one eye goes black and one eye remains normal. Natsu is then able to make 2 dragons flying through the air side by side with his magic, but the dragon made out of fire doesn't last very long*

Lucy: *looks at the dragons* that's so cool, let me help *places her hand on Natsu's hand and helps him make the fire dragon*

Suddenly the dragon made from death magic starts attacking the fire dragon

Natsu: The hell?

Lucy is shocked. She creates a barrier around the death magic dragon. Natsu stops using death magic, but the dragon it formed is still being held by the barrier

Lucy: what the hell, maybe this will work *surround the barrier with white magic which destroys the death magic dragon*

Natsu: Luce. Let's head back. Something's up, and I just wanna get away from here

Lucy: okay. *looks back at where the death magic dragon was*

Natsu takes a deep breath in and then pauses, sniffing the air. Lucy looks down and into the tree's surrounded by darkness

Natsu: Luce. *pulls on her arm but looks towards the trees too* Let's head back. I don't like being out in the open like this

Lucy: uh okay. *follows Natsu*

Natsu: *sniffs the air again before continuing. He mumbles quietly just so Lucy can't hear him* It can't be...

Lucy: Natsu, what's happening?

Natsu: *shakes his head* It's nothing. I'm imagining things

Lucy: *worried* okay, we should head back

Natsu: *smiles half-heartedly and holds his hand out to her* Yeah. Let's go.

Lucy: *takes his hand. smiles* let's go

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	69. Chapter 69

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Back at the Guild-

Gray: where the hell did that hot head run off to

Mira: He went off after Lucy.

Gray: I expected as much, but why did he leave so soon after being healed

Mira: *smiles* Why do you think?

Gray: what did you do Mira?

Mira: I didn't do anything! *starts to tear up* Why would you say that Gray!?

Gray: *puts his hand on Mira's arm* I'm sorry Mira, I was just kidding

Macao: Oh, Gray? Did you make Mira cry AGAIN?

Gray: shut up old man

Macao: *laughs* You might want to stop doing that. It'll be hard for you to find a girl otherwise

Gray: just shut up *stomps off*

Wendy: Why are you looking for Natsu-san, Gray?

Gray: I was just wondering where he went, that's all

Lisana: Really? Because you generally only go looking for him when you want a fight

Gray: gah. *throws his hands in the air* just forget I said anything

Natsu: *walking into the guild hall with Lucy* Already done, popsicle

Lisana: Hey, guys. Welcome back.

Gray: what the hell is that supposed to mean hothead

Lucy: *smiles* hey Lisana

Natsu: Well it's very easy to forget what you say, especially when you're not wearing clothes you exhibitionist

Gray: gah *starts gathering up his clothes and starts putting them back on*

Mira: *smiles* Some things never change

Lucy giggles

Natsu: *sits down at the bar* You know... I don't believe I ever got to eat that food

Lucy: oh yeah *stomach rumbles* oops

Mira: *walks in to the kitchen and then comes back with two plates of food* I figured you'd both be hungry when you got back *by the time she's finished talking, Natsu's already eaten half of his food*

Lucy starts eating

Wendy: You know, Natsu-san... I just remembered that you don't have a guild stamp any more. Are you gonna get a new one?

Lucy: *finishes her food* oh yeah, I forgot about that

Natsu in the middle of eating chokes a little on some of his food from surprise and coughs. Lucy pats Natsu on the back to help him breathe.

Natsu: *coughs a little more* Thanks, Luce.

Gray: How could you forget, your guild stamp was on your hand

Lucy: *smiles* no problem. I know it was on my hand, but I had grown used to it so I hardly notice it as much.

Wendy: So? Are you?

Natsu rubs his arm where the guild stamp used to be and looks at Lucy

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* I'm not exactly sure

Lisana: What aren't you two so sure about?

Lucy: well, after everything that's happened I'm not sure if you guys would wants us back.

Mira: Are you two crazy? Of course we want you back.

Natsu: Yeah, but it's not up to you Mira. It's up to gramps... I mean Master Makarov

Lucy: *nods* yeah. We've already caused so much trouble; we don't want to have anyone else get hurt because of us

Mira: I'm sure the master would agree. *pulls out the guild stamp* We all want you back

Natsu: (I'm willing to go along with whatever you want to do. I trust you, Luce)

Lucy: okay. *hold her hand out* (we can do this, our friends make us stronger) *smiles*

Mira: *smiles* I'll give you two the same colour as last time. It'll be like nothing happened

Mira stamps Lucy's hand but as she approaches Natsu, Lucy can tell he's hesitant about it

Lucy: thanks Mira *moves to Natsu* Natsu you can do this, we can do this. I'm here for you

Natsu: *nods* Yeah.

Lucy: *holds his hand. smiles* are you ready?

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles half-heartedly* I guess so.

Lucy looks at Mira and nods

Mira: *smiles and approaches Natsu. She places the guild stamp exactly where his old one used to be* There we go. All done

Lucy: *smiles at Natsu* (I knew you could do it)

Natsu: *looks downs at his now empty plate* (I wouldn't have been able to without you here)

Lucy: *hugs Natsu. whispers in his ear so only Natsu hears* I'm just happy you did it. and what makes me happy is seeing you happy

Natsu: *whispering in reply-*I'm still not too sure how I feel about this yet. I'm trusting you on this Luce.

Wendy: *pulls on Natsu's scarf to get his attention* Natsu-san... Natsu-san... *as Natsu turns to face her, she smiles* Welcome back, Natsu-san.

Levy: Welcome back. *smiles* To the both of you

Lucy: thanks levy *yawns* we should be going home, it's getting late

Mira: Where are you gonna stay? You're more than welcome to spend the night in the guild so you can fully recover

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* you can stay at my place

Natsu: I've gotta go and clean what's left of mine. *smiles sadly* See if I can salvage anything ya know

Lucy: I understand. I'll go back to my place and set everything up, unless you want me to come and help you

Natsu: Considering the state it was in, I'll be lucky if I find anything.

Lucy: okay. I'll see you back at my place

Natsu: *kisses her on the cheek in front of the whole guild* I'll see you later

Lucy: *blushes* okay

Natsu: Okay, guys. Show's over. You can pick up your jaws OFF the floor any time now

-The next morning, Lucy returns to the guild by herself. Natsu never made it back to her apartment last night-

Lucy is really tired since she waited for Natsu

Mira: Oh, good morning Lucy *smiles* How'd you sleep

Lucy: oh hi Mira. I hardly slept at all. I was waiting for Natsu to get back but he never came home

Lisana: That's weird.

Lucy: uh huh. I think I should go check up on him. I'm going to where his house was if you guys want to help

Mira: I've got to stay here, why don't you take Gray or Erza?

Lucy: I don't want to bother them, since Erza is talking to the master and gray is out training. I'll see you later. *walks out of the guild and teleports to Natsu's house and calls out* Natsu. Natsu are you here

Lucy looks at the remains of the house, barely anything managed to survive. The very few things that have a stacked in a pile next to a tree. She hears a rustling sound coming from the remains of the house

Lucy: who's there

Natsu: (I know I had it somewhere around here) *a piece of burnt furniture flies out of the remains* (No) *and another* (that's not it either) *and another*

Lucy: *walks into the burnt up house* Natsu

Natsu's pants are covered in ash as is his scarf. He stops and looks around seeing Lucy

Natsu: Oh. Hey Luce.

Lucy: where have you been *yawns* I was up all night waiting for you to get home

Natsu: Oh, sorry. I completely spaced.

Lucy: what are you looking for that kept you looking for this long *yawns*

Natsu: *sniffs the air, following whatever scent he's trying to catch to a part of the house that managed to stay standing. He takes off his scarf and gives it to Lucy* Here, hold this for a sec.

Lucy: okay *wraps the scarf around her neck* so what are you looking for anyway

Natsu: *starts digging in the corner space of the still standing part of the house* The scarf wasn't the only thing that Igneel and my mother left me. I think it may help with future events, I just have to find it. *getting frustrated starts to dig faster* Rgh! I know it's here! I just can't find the damn thing!

Lucy: okay

Natsu sniffs the air again and quietly starts snarling without realising it

Lucy: what is it that you're looking for exactly. maybe I can help

Natsu: I'll know it when I see it. But I can't find the stupid thing

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong, you're snarling

Natsu: *stands up suddenly* I think I need a break. This thing's harder to find than a dragon

Lucy: I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what it is, I want to help you find it

Natsu: It's an ornate jewellery box that's locked and older than I am. It's small though. I've been looking for it since before the house burnt down. Now I guess the scent of the ash is interfering with it

Lucy: okay *heads into the other room, she kicks the remaining couch and hears a rattling sound* huh what was that

Natsu: *looks at his arm when Lucy leaves and can see the imprinting of scales start to appear* What is it, Lucy?

Lucy: I heard some rattling coming from the couch. *she rips up the cushions and when Natsu walks in she stands up holding the jewellery box* is this what you've been looking for

Natsu: *smiles slightly* Out of all the places for him to hide it, Happy hid it in the couch?

Lucy: you let happy hide it?

Natsu: I was still new to fairy tail when I got this house. I had no idea what half the stuff the guild gave me was. I guess Happy liked the look of the box and didn't want me to yell at him for looking at it

lucy: okay, I can see him doing that.

Natsu takes the box from Lucy and opens it revealing a large amount of ancient jewellery with intricate detailing on them and what appears to be a key like the ones that Lucy uses

Natsu: *lifts up the key and hands it to Lucy* Any ideas?

Lucy: *eyes widen in surprise* wait it can't be, that's...

Natsu: It's what?

Lucy: that's the thirteenth gate key, Ophiuchus

Natsu: Say what now?

Lucy: that's the rare thirteenth zodiac key, Ophiucus

Natsu: Ummm... okay

Lucy frowns

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* What?

Lucy: you don't sound very impressed

Natsu: Luce. Gate keys are your thing. Not mine *starts sniffing the air again*

Lucy: *sigh* I know. *yawns* What is it?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy, placing the arm with the scaling behind his back where she can't see it* It's nothing. Did you wanna head back to the guild?

Lucy: yeah.

Natsu: *nods and starts walking* Okay. We'll take the box to gramps and see if he can tell us anything.

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Lucy tries to take Natsu's hand, but he pulls it away from her (note. this is the hand with scaling on the arm)

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: Nothing, why?

Lucy: it's just I wanted to hold your hand but you pulled it away.

Natsu: Oh. *changes the box into his other hand and moves to the other side of Lucy* Better?

Lucy: *smiles* much better *looks away* umm I was just thinking, would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night *blushes*

Natsu: *smiles* I thought you didn't need to go out on dates

Lucy: I know I said that. But I kinda want to go on a date. *blushes*

Natsu: Yeah. We can go on a date. Any ideas where you'd wanna go?

Lucy: I would just like to go have a picnic somewhere quiet and has a good view of the scenery. Other than that being with you will make me happy as it is

Natsu: Hmm... What about up at the cliff. We can have the picnic at sunset

Lucy: *smiles* sounds good

Natsu: *holds out his hand* Shall we go back to the guild?

Lucy: *grabs his hand. nods* yeah

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	70. Chapter 70

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Back at the guild-

Natsu: I'll take this to gramps. You have fun okay

Lucy: okay *walks over to the bar and sits down*

Natsu: *knocks on Makarov's office* Gramps? Can I come in?

Makarov: *looks up* sure, come in

Natsu enters Makarov's office and places the box on the desk

Makarov: what's this?

Natsu: Something that may help the council get off your back.

Makarov: okay, and what is this miracle item

Natsu: A whole mass of jewels used in death magic rituals

Makarov: how do you supposed this will get the council off my back?

Natsu: You can hand them over to the council. A few of these belonged to Zeref and they can use them to track him

Makarov: your sudden disappearance caused a lot of problems, they're now very suspicious of what powers Lucy really has and why you're so badly injured

Natsu: I understand that. *starts subconsciously rubbing the scales on his arms* But we have bigger things to worry about like the council rounding up mages who can use death magic

Makarov: I know *looks at Natsu's arms. frowns*

Natsu realises that Makarov is staring and stops rubbing his arm

Makarov: when did the scales come back?

Natsu: Last night.

Makarov: do you have any idea of why they came back

Natsu: I don't. But they only came back suddenly

Makarov: *sigh* okay. I will give this to the council hopefully it will get the council off my back for a while. I also want you and Lucy to keep a low profile. Don't cause too many problems. Maybe go a low ranked mission.

Natsu: Gramps, I still can't use my fire magic. What kind of trouble am I gonna get into?

Makarov: but you can still use your death magic. I don't want you using it. *sigh* is this all you wanted to talk about

Natsu: Yeah. Pretty much.

Makarov: okay then *moves the jewellery box closer to him* I will take this and hand it over to council.

Natsu: I'd appreciate it though if you didn't tell anyone about the scaling starting again. I'll go see Porlyusica and see if she can help.

Makarov: fine, just take it easy. I don't want you getting injured again

Natsu: *smiles and then bows to Makarov shocking him* Thanks Gramps. For everything

Makarov: *shocked* uh sure, okay then.

Natsu: *stands up and walks out of the office and stops to talk to Mira* Mira, I need you to do me a favour

Mira: and what would that be?

Natsu: I need you to get Porlyusica to meet with me

Mira: uh sure. I'll do that right away

Natsu: And, you can't tell Lucy

Mira: *sigh* fine, I won't tell Lucy. *heads off to get Porlyusica*

Natsu: *walks into the guild hall and approaches Lucy at the bar* Waiting long?

Lucy: *smiles* no not really

Natsu: *sits down next to her* So, I just spoke to Makarov.

Lucy: what did he say?

Natsu: He's gonna hand it over to the council and see if it'll get them off his back and their suspicions off us. But we still have to keep a low profile.

Lucy: *nods* okay, I can understand that

Natsu: Yeah. Which sucks because I really wanted to blow something up... *smiles*

Lucy: haha very funny. Well sorry to break it to you but there's not going to be any blowing stuff up *shakes her index finger*

Natsu: *pouts* Nyaww... You're no fun

Lucy: *sticks her tongue out* who said keep a low profile was supposed to fun

Natsu: *sighs* I guess you're right. But I still wanna blow something up

Lucy: well.. Maybe tonight we can light some fireworks. Would that count as blowing something up *blushes*

Natsu: *smiles* I guess it'll have to do

Lisana: What are you two doing tonight?

Lucy: *blushes and wiggles her index fingers together* umm.. we're..we're going on a date

Mira: *walking back to the bar with a tray of drinks drops the tray, shattering the cups that were on it* Wait... What!?

Lucy: *blushes* Natsu and I are going on a date tonight

Mira: *starts quietly squealing and cannot stop smiling* That's what I thought you said. *turns to Natsu, getting closer to him with each sentence* Where are you going? What are you doing? Are you gonna get her anything nice? What are you gonna wear? You can't seriously be thinking about going out on a date in what you normally wear. Oh, Lisana and I can help you again!

Lucy: *face palm* guys you don't need to do that

Natsu: Mira... Can you please back off a little?

Mira: But I'm just so happy for you. I just want to... *grabs Natsu's arms and feels the scaling on one of them. She stops talking and looks down at his arm*

Lucy: Mira? What's wrong?

Natsu yanks his arm away from Mira. Mira looks up at Natsu and her gaze drifts back to his arm

Lucy: Mira? Are you okay?

Lisana: Mira?

Mira: *shakes it off* oh sorry, I just remembered I left something in the kitchen *laughs nervously* I'll see you guys later *makes her way into the kitchen*

Natsu: *gets up off the chair* I'm gonna go see if she's okay

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *walks into the kitchen* Mira?

Mira: *frowns* why didn't you tell me. Is this why you need to see Porlyusica

Natsu: I knew how you'd react if I told you this straight out, Mira. I would have otherwise

Mira: *sigh* fine. But do you plan on telling anyone else. Do you plan on telling Lucy?

Natsu: *looks away from Mira* I don't want to worry her with this. Gramps knows about it though

Mira: fine. I'm guessing you want me to keep this a secret

Natsu: I'd appreciate it

Mira: fine. *grins* now we need to talk about your date

Natsu: I'm gonna regret coming in here to talk to you aren't I?

Mira: *nods* yup *grins* so what do you plan on doing. What are you going to wear?

Natsu: Umm... Well... I have to... go... *starts walking out of the kitchen*

Mira: *grabs his wrist* oh no you don't

Natsu: *sigh* I don't have a choice here do I?

Mira: *shakes head* not at all

Natsu: Well, I guess you should ask away then

Mira: *smiles* so what do you plan on doing? What are you going to wear? Are you getting her anything nice?

Natsu: A) We're having a sunset picnic B) I was gonna wear what I usually do C) I hadn't thought about it. She sprung the idea on me this morning

Mira: *face palm* you can't just wear what you usually wear. and even if a date is sudden you can't show up without anything for her

Natsu: I have no idea. This is a first for me

Mira: you need to wear something nice. Not too formal but not too casual. And as for a gift get her something nice something she'll love and everything she looks at it she'll think of you

Natsu: *sweatdrops* Uh... Like what?

Mira: *face palm* don't you know what she likes

Natsu: Mira, cut me some slack here. I've never been in this situation before

Mira: *sigh* but you should at least know what she likes

Natsu: The biggest thing I can think of is a book or something, but I wouldn't know what one to get her

There is a knock at the door

Lucy: *through the door* is everything okay in there

Natsu: *looks at Mira and then back at the door* Yeah, Luce. Everything's cool

Lucy: okay, I'm just going out to get some food for tonight. I'll see you later

Natsu: 'kay see you later.

Lucy leaves the guild to get food

Lisana: *walks into the kitchen* what's going on

Mira: Natsu's scaling has started again

Natsu: *looks at Mira* What happened to keeping that a secret!?

Mira: I couldn't help myself, and Lisana has a right to know

Lisana: okay I can see you don't want me to know so I'll just keep my mouth shut. *looks at Natsu* Lucy was talking about your date tonight

Natsu: *frustrated* Mira...

Mira: oh sorry *runs out of the kitchen*

Natsu: *turns to Lisana* What'd she say?

Lisana: she was saying that she's really excited, she was talking about how she has plans to make the it great but she wouldn't tell me specifics

Natsu: Oh, okay.

Lisana: what's wrong?

Natsu: Nothing, it's just something Mira was telling me. She said I should get Lucy a gift

Lisana: *scratches head* well I know she likes the colour pink and anything to do with hearts. She also likes books but that isn't the best thing to get a girl on a date

Natsu: Huh?

Lisana: didn't you hear what I said. If you're looking for gift ideas look for something that she would like. Her favourite colour is pink and loves anything to do with hearts. It can't hurt to buys something to do with you as well. Just don't buy a book, I know she likes books but it's not the best gift idea

Natsu: *scratches his head* There is something I could give her, but it'd take me at least a day to get it

Lisana: what is it?

Natsu: I'll tell you later *runs out of the kitchen past Lisana* I gotta go find it

Lisana: oh okay *waves* see ya

Gray: why are you in such a rush flame brain

Natsu: Why are you half naked again icicle breath?

Gray: ah crap *gathers up clothes*

-Later that night-

Lucy: *packing the picnic basket with food and the fireworks* okay. That looks like everything

Natsu: *checking his outfit over with Lisana and Mira, blushing slightly* Will this do?

Mira: *nods* looks good

Lisana: *smiles* Lucy's gonna really happy

Natsu: You two better be right about this

Mira: *starts tearing up* I thought you could trust me

Natsu: Yeah... Because I could trust you to keep a secret earlier. I guess I should get going then

Mira: *crosses her arms. pout* okay cya

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	71. Chapter 71

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-That night, at the cliff-

Lucy is sitting on the cliff on a blanket in a black and white dress

Natsu: *quietly approaching from behind, places his hands on her eyes* Guess who

Lucy: *giggles* I know it's you Natsu

Natsu: Damn... I've been caught out. *removes his hands smiling*

Lucy: *looks at Natsu and smiles* you can't fool me

Natsu: Won't stop me trying though. It's funny to see how you react

Lucy: haha very funny*sticks her tongue out*

Natsu: *smirks* I'm not kidding. Although your reaction when you wake up and realise I've snuck into your house is better

Lucy: okay I get it, you like seeing my funny reactions

Natsu: *moves around and sits next to her* You look amazing by the way

Lucy: it's not like I try to be funny *rests her head on her knees*

Natsu: I know, but you are anyway. It's one of the things I like about you. No matter how down I am you can always cheer me up

Lucy: *smiles* thanks. You look handsome *blushes*

Natsu: *blushes pulling nervously on his scarf* Lisana and Mira helped. Mira wouldn't let me leave without changing my clothes

Lucy: *giggles* well you look great

Natsu looks at Lucy and smiles

Lucy: *looks at Natsu and smiles* are you hungry?

Natsu: Yeah actually. Why am I getting the feeling that I've seen you in that dress before?

Lucy: okay *gets up and grabs the picnic basket. She places in down and sits down next to Natsu. She opens the basket* umm. *blushes* I've kinda worn it before *scratches her head*

Natsu: You have?

Lucy: you don't remember

Natsu: Hmm... Was that the day I asked you to summon Virgo for something and you slapped me and stormed off?

Lucy: *laughs nervously* uh yeah. Sorry about that

Natsu: *laughs* No worries. Umm... *swallows* So I was talking to Mira and Lisana earlier...

Lucy: oh, you were. What did you talk about?

Natsu: Well... Mira mentioned how even though the date was sudden I should get you something

Lucy: oh. I didn't expect anything. I just want to spend time with you.

Natsu: Yeah... *reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small parcel* But it got me thinking.

Lucy: about what?

Natsu: About where everything's going. Now, I don't want you to be mad... But I went back to the castle today

Lucy: why would I be mad? It's not like there's anyone there who can hurt you

Natsu: Yeah... But I had to use my wings to get there

Lucy: *sigh* I knew you would say something like that

Natsu: *hands her the parcel* Hopefully it was worthwhile

Lucy: huh. what is it?

Natsu: Open it and find out

Lucy: *opens the parcel and finds her crystal necklace. smiles* you got it back

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah

Lucy: *hugs Natsu* thank you

Natsu: *hugs her back* So you're not mad about how I got it back?

Lucy: I'm worried, not mad. I just don't want you using them unless it is necessary.

Natsu: I won't. I just wanted to get it back for you

Lucy: *pulls back and smiles* well I'm happy you did

Natsu: So... How about that food?

Lucy: oh yeah *holds the necklace* first can I have some help putting this on

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. *carefully puts the necklace around her neck*

Lucy: thanks *pulls some food out of the basket. Places the food on the blanket there is roast lamb, chicken and some sushi* help yourself

Natsu: This looks amazing, Luce

Lucy: thanks. I spent all afternoon making it

Later that night after they've finished eating, the sun starts to set over the edge of the cliff above the water. It is full of hues of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks

Lucy: *smiles* it's beautiful

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and puts his arm around her shoulders* Yeah. Although, you're more beautiful

Lucy: *blushes* do you mean that

Natsu: What reason would I have to lie to you?

Lucy: okay. Thank you

Natsu: What?

Lucy: *blushes* thank you for the complement *looks down and blushes*

Natsu laughs

Lucy: *looks up her cheeks are red* whats so funny?

Natsu: You're thanking me for something I've been doing mentally for years, Luce. It's just not until recently I decided to do anything about it out loud.

Lucy: oh.

Natsu looks away blushing. Lucy puts a hand on Natsu's face and turns it to look at her. She smiles then kisses him

Natsu: Ummm... Not that I didn't like it... But what was that for?

Lucy: since I met you I've the happiest I've ever been. *wiggles her index fingers togethers. Blushes*

Natsu: So... you're okay. With everything about my past? Like my age? It doesn't bother you or anything?

Lucy: it doesn't bother me at all

Natsu: Are you sure? I don't blame you if it does

Lucy: *frowns* like I've said I don't care how old you are or who you're related to. I love you, and nothing is going to change that

Natsu: *smiles* Well in that case... *reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small box*

Lucy heart starts racing

Natsu: I wasn't sure how I was gonna get the courage up to do this... *swallows* But with everything that's happened, I figured there'd be no better time to do this

Lucy: what are you doing?

Natsu: *hands her the box and kisses her on the cheek* I'm sure you know. You overheard a certain conversation last night remember?

Lucy: *blushes as she holds the box* uh. Yeah

Natsu: *opens the box in her hand revealing a golden dragon ring circling a diamond in the shape of a heart* Lucy Heartfilia... Will you... Will you marry me?

Lucy: *a breath catches in her throat* o..of course I'll marry you *smiles

Natsu: *carefully lifts her hand and places the ring on her finger* Thank you. For making me the happiest I've ever been in my life. All 400 plus years of it. *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles and giggles* now I've got a surprise for you * gets up and pulls a bush aside revealing several firework*

Natsu: *sees the fireworks and breaks into a huge smile* Oh you know me too well

Lucy: so how do you want to light them?

Natsu: *his right hand becomes enveloped in fire* I have enough to do this much

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Natsu bends down to the fireworks and lights them all, sending them up into the sky. They can be seen from the guild. He stands up and puts his arm around Lucy, smiling as he watches the fireworks explode. Lucy leans into Natsu. She smiles

-At the guild-

Juvia: *runs into the guild* Juvia sees lights in the sky

Mira: -looks out at the fireworks- It looks like they're having fun

Gray: They're fireworks Juvia. They're not dangerous

Lucy: I've got another surprise. I didn't know if I'd get the chance to use it

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* What is it?

Lucy moves to the bushes and pulls out another firework

Natsu: Another one?

Lucy lights the fireworks. They soar into the sky and explode creating the shape two rings. Natsu smiles

Lucy: I wonder how Mira's going to react to that

Natsu: I take it that means something to the two of you

Lucy: *wiggles her index fingers together* maybe

Natsu: Am I gonna get ambushed when we get back to the guild?

Lucy: I think we're both gonna get ambushed tomorrow morning

Natsu: *smiles* I guess I can live with that as long as you're there. But how did you know to have that particular firework there?

Lucy: *shrugs* I'm not sure I just had a feeling I would need it

Natsu: What did you and Lisana talk about when I went to go check on Mira earlier?

Lucy: I was talking to her about what I planned for tonight

Natsu: Yeah... But what did you say?

Lucy: I asked her what I should wear and if the food I was bringing was okay. I didn't say anything about the fireworks because I wanted it to be a surprise

Natsu: And the discussion with Mira? About the fireworks and the symbol?

Lucy: I didn't say anything about the fireworks to her. I just told her if it happens look into the sky and you'll see two rings

Natsu: I can just imagine her reaction when we walk into the guild tomorrow

-At the guild-

Mira: *a huge smile on her face* Oh my god... He asked her

Wendy: What is it Mira-san?

Lisana: what are you talking about Mira?

Mira: *to Lisana* Do you remember that conversation you and I had with Natsu last night?

Lisana: *nods* yeah. What about it

Mira: He asked her

Juvia: Juvia is also curious about what you said

Lisana: *grins* I'm so glad he did

Gray: What are you two talking about?

Lisana: Natsu proposed

Gray: Wh... What!?

Lisana: Natsu asked Lucy to marry him

The guild becomes so quiet you could hear a pin drop

Mira: *sighs* So romantic

Wendy: *smiles* Wow. I'm so happy for Lucy and Natsu-san

Lisana: we need to plan a celebration for when they come in tomorrow

Mira: I agree. We should start preparing right now

Gray: Wait... Hold on a sec... Lucy and Flame Brain!?

Lisana: yes Gray Lucy and Natsu are engaged

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	72. Chapter 72

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-The next day, with Lucy and Natsu-

Lucy wakes up and looks at her left hand. She smiles. Natsu rolls over and falls out of the bed... again-

Lucy: *sits up and moves to the edge of the bed* natsu are you okay

Natsu: *turns onto his back and looks up at Lucy* I reeeeeally need to stop doing that

Lucy: *holds her hand out* would you like some help getting up

Natsu smiles and grabs Lucy's hand. Lucy pulls him up

Natsu: I guess it's time to wake up now eh?

Lucy: you think so?

Natsu: *smiles* Well, we could always stay in bed a little longer. I'm in no rush to see whatever Mira's come up with for when we get there

Lucy: nah. We should and get this over and done with. We've dealt with worse than Mira

Natsu: That's true.

Lucy crawls out bed and walks to her closet and pulls out her white dress without thinking about it she strips down to her underwear and puts on her dress*

Natsu: I'll make breakfast. *walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen*

Lucy: *walks into kitchen after brushing her hair* smells good. Whatcha making

Natsu: Nothing special. How hungry are you?

Lucy: I'm not that hungry, after eating all that food last night

Natsu: Fair enough. I guess I'll eat all the bacon then *smiles. He turns off the stove and hands Lucy a plate with an omelette on it*

Lucy: *smiles* thanks

Natsu grabs his plate, sits down next to Lucy and starts eating. Lucy soon finishes her omelette and takes the plate to the sink

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* So, when did you wanna head over to the guild?

Lucy: we can head over there now, if you want to

Natsu: *scarfs down the rest of his food and hands his plate to Lucy* Ready

Lucy: *takes the plate and puts it in the sink to soak* okay, lets go

Natsu sneaks up behind Lucy and picks her up bridal style

Lucy: whoa *laughs then smiles*

Natsu: *smiles* Why not give em something else to fuss over?

Lucy: *kisses him on the cheek* you ready to go

Natsu: Yep

- at the guild -

Natsu: *kicks in the door holding Lucy* We're back

Everyone jumps out yelling surprise

Natsu: (I thought it would have been worse)

Lucy: (I thought so too)

Natsu: *notices Mira fastly approaching them* (Uhh... hold that thought)

Lucy: (okay. thought too soon)

Mira: *smiling widely* Okay. You two have to tell me EVERYTHING

Lucy explains the whole date

Mira: *starts squealing* Can I see the ring?!

Lucy: oh okay. *holds out her left hand*

Mira: *pulls on Lucy's hand so she can closely see the ring* It's gorgeous. *turns to Natsu* Where did you get it?

Natsu: *smiles* I'd been planning this for a while. I put all of my reward money from missions into getting it made.

Lucy: *looks up at natsu* you really did that?

Natsu: Yeah. The dragon was a gift from Igneel. All my money went towards getting the diamond cut and fitted

Lucy: *smiles* umm, Natsu can you put me down. Not that I don't like this but I'm losing feeling in my legs

Natsu: Oh, sorry. *puts her down*

Lucy: thanks *holds his hand. smiles*

Natsu smiles

Mira: Sooooo...

Lucy: so what?

Mira: When's the big day?

Lucy: Mira we haven't really planned that far ahead

Mira: But with Natsu's conditioning worsening again... *interrupted by Natsu quickly placing his hand over her mouth*

Lucy: and I'm also short on cash. I can barely afford my rent let alone a wedding *confused* what are you talking about Mira?

Gray: Oi, flame brain. Come over here!

Natsu: *looks over in Gray's direction* Can you NOT keep your clothes on or something, popsicle?

Lucy: *covers her eyes* that's something I didn't want to see

Gray: What are you *looks down* Crap! *gathers his clothes together and starts putting them on again*

Natsu sighs and removes his hand from Mira's mouth but not without giving her a warning look first.

Lucy: *takes her hands away from her eyes* so what were you saying Mira?

Mira: *Looks at Natsu and then smiles at Lucy* Oh, it's nothing. I just thought with everything you've been going through it would be better to have the ceremony sooner rather than later

Lucy: I'd love to but I'm not rich so I don't have the money at the moment. Well I'm not rich anymore

Makarov: Excuse me Lucy, but I need to borrow Natsu and Mirajane for a moment. Why don't you go find Erza, Levy and Lisana?

Lucy: oh, of course *looks at natsu* I'll see you later *walks off towards Levy and Lisana*

Natsu: What is it gramps?

Makarov: You two will accompany me to the infirmary; Gajeel came back from a mission yesterday with heavy injuries that appear to be similar to Lucy's. I need your opinion on whether or not this is dragon-related. And Natsu, we need to give you a check up and see how the scaling is progressing

Mira: but how could it be similar to lucy. I thought it was supposed to be a rare type of magic

Natsu: You think Gajeel could have been attacked by a dragon?

Makarov: I'm saying it's possible, but I am unfamiliar with these types of injuries. I have sent for Porlyusica, but we will still need to find something to treat his injuries

Mira: then wouldn't Lucy be the best choice to heal him since you said it's similar to her magic

Makarov: I do not want to worry her. The only reason why I'm bringing Natsu in on this is because he is familiar with dragons. Wendy is already in the infirmary helping with Gajeel.

Mira: okay.

Natsu *nods* Right, let's go

Mira: okay *heads off for the infirmary*

As Lucy is talking to Lisana and Levy, her gaze drifts to where Natsu and Mira were talking to Makarov. She sees them leave for the infirmary

Lucy: why are they going to the infirmary, is something wrong?

In the infirmary Gajeel is lying on the infirmary bed pale as a sheet and breathing heavily. Across his torso he has three long deep gashes that are still bleeding through the bandages wrapped around his body

Natsu: *looks at Gajeel and visibly pales* Holy shit

Mira: *eyes widen* oh my god

Wendy is sitting beside the bed healing Gajeel's wounds

Wendy: *looks up to see Natsu, Mira and master Makarov. She has dark rings under her eyes from healing Gajeel* oh hi guys

Natsu: Mira, do you have any of those potions I gave you left? We need to give Wendy a break

Mira: oh of course *rushes to the cabinet and grabs three vials out* here we go

Natsu: *places his hand on Wendy's shoulder* We'll take it from here

Wendy: *sits back and yawns* after seeing this I'm surprised that lucy was able to survive. the bleeding just won't stop

Natsu: *looks at Gajeel* She said she was bedridden for months after she got the injury. I'm kinda surprised she did too.

Wendy: she must have been stronger than we thought she was

Natsu: *smiles at the thought* Yeah. And she was on her own when it happened

Wendy: I'm not sure how anyone could get through this sort of injury alone.

Lucy: *walks down the hallway and smells blood. She blocks her nose. Whispers* why can I smell so much blood?

Natsu: Yo, Gajeel? You still alive?

Lucy: *walks towards the door to infirmary. she smells Gajeel's blood and something else she can't quite put her finger on. Blocks her nose and whispers. *that smells the same as my injury

Gajeel weakly opens his eyes

Wendy: you're awake

Gajeel tries to move but can't even manage it before Natsu and Mira keep him pinned down

Natsu: You idiot. There's no way you can move in your condition

Mira: stay still.

Gajeel looks at Mira, then at Natsu. He then glares at Natsu

Natsu: Well his personality's still in tact

Mira: that's not surprising

Makarov: Well, Natsu? Can you tell what did this?

Natsu: There's too much blood to pick up a scent of who or whatever did this. I'm pretty sure Wendy could have told you that. It does look similar to Lucy's injuries, but whatever did this was a LOT bigger than Igneel. The size of each gash proves that much.

(Note. Each gash is as wide as Natsu's arm)

Wendy: *sniffs* uh guys I think we have company

Natsu: *sniffs then quickly opens the door to a fraction where Lucy won't be able to see Gajeel* Hey Luce. What's up?

Lucy: I saw you and Mira go into the infirmary and I thought something was wrong. I can also smell lots of blood, and the smell of a dragon *blocks her nose to block the smell of blood*

Natsu: *looks behind him for a brief second and then turns back to Lucy* Luce, why don't you go back to the party?

Lucy: I can't when I know someone's injured. I know I can help

Natsu: *sighs* Luce, you don't want to see this trust me

Lucy: all I want to do is help. I'm not a fighter all I can do is heal and defend people. I have to use Dark/Lucy whenever I need to fight. This is the only thing I can do *starts tearing up*

Natsu: *quickly pulls her into a kiss* You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Luce. But please, go back to the party. I'll keep you updated

Lucy: *smiles half heartedly* okay. Don't be in there too long. This is your party as well *starts walking off*

Natsu: *closes the door and locks it. He then walks back to Gajeel's bed* We need to change his bandages. *looks at Mira* We also need to look at how deeps the gashes go

Mira: okay *starts taking off the bandages she places them in the bag so they could be washed*

Natsu: *lightly touches Gajeel's torso and as he does his hand gets cut from some residual magic* Argh!

Mira: Natsu what's wrong?

Natsu lifts up his hand and Mira can see the cuts. Mira gasps

Natsu: Gajeel... If you can talk right now, you need to give us a clue as to what did this

Mira: Gajeel you need to tell us so we can help

Gajeel looks at Natsu but doesn't have the energy to do anything but move his eyes.

Mira: *sigh* I'm not surprise that can't talk right now.

Wendy: so what are we going to do? My magic doesn't seem to help very much

Natsu: As much as I don't want to, we may have to get Lucy's help

Mira: are you sure?

Natsu: *looking at his hand which has now fully healed* There's some kind of magic lingering around the wound. She could separate it from the injury, and that should stop the bleeding

Wendy: how would she do that. I can't even do that, it's a difficult process

Natsu: She's separated my death magic from my dragon slayer magic before. We'll have to stop if it's taking too much energy though

Mira: okay

Wendy: okay *yawns*

Natsu: I'll get Lucy, you guys stay here. *leaves the infirmary and goes into the guild hall*

Lucy is sitting at a table talking to Levy, Lisana and Erza. She looks down at her ring.

Natsu: *approaches the table and places his hand on Lucy's shoulder* Hey guys

Lucy: oh, Natsu. You're back

Natsu: Not for long, I actually came to get you

Lisana and Levy: hi Natsu

Lucy: so you need my help

Natsu: Hey, girls. -Turns back to Lucy- Yeah.

Lucy: *sniffs. She can smell the magic the magic residue on Natsu's hand* I'll see you girls later. *stands up and walks over to natsu* (I can smell it. you touched it didn't you)

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* (I had to get a look at Gajeel's injury. Whatever was left cut up my hand and healed almost instantly afterwards)

Lucy: (I'm guessing from the amount of blood and that smell that Gajeel has a similar wound to mine. but it's large, since there's a greater blood loss and the magic smells different, stronger than Igneel's)

Natsu: *nods and grabs her hand walking back to the infirmary* (Each individual gash is as wide as one of my arms. Gajeel's lucky to still be alive)

Lucy: *frowns and nods* (I understand. I'm not even sure how I was able to survive from my wound. I was all by myself and I had no idea what was happening. at least Gajeel has a greater chance)

Natsu: (I'm not so sure about that.)

Lucy: (what do you mean)

Natsu: (You'll see when we get in there)

Lucy: (okay)

Natsu opens the door to the infirmary and quickly pulls Lucy inside before shutting it again. The whole room is covered in the scent of Gajeel's blood

Lucy: *blocks her nose* guh it stinks in here

Natsu: It was worse before. Mira gave him 3 of those potions we brought back from the castle and they've done very little

Lucy: *unblocks her nose* okay *moves towards Gajeel and is shocked when she sees his wounds*

Natsu: *lets go of Lucy's hand and approaches Mira* Any improvement?

Mira: *shakes head* no not really. He's still bleeding it's not as bad but he's still bleeding*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	73. Chapter 73

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu: *looks at Gajeel's torso* How many times have you changed his bandages?

Mira: three times already

Natsu: *swallows* This ain't good. If this keeps up he'll have lost too much blood

Lucy shakes it off. She starts forming barriers around the residue with one hand. She removes it and places it in a pan. She then starts healing him with white magic. Natsu's hand that touched the residue starts trembling slightly enough for Mira to notice, and the impression of scales starts forming on the skin.

Lucy: *frowns* he needs a blood transfusion. And quickly

Natsu: He can have some of mine.

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* you can't do that, you might die *starts tearing up*

Natsu: I'm not gonna give him all of it Luce. It's just until Porlyusica gets here. *swallows* I still gotta kick his ass for what he did to me a few days ago remember?

Mira: *places her hand on Natsu's shoulder* Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to

Lucy: are you sure.

Natsu: *turns to look at Gajeel* We don't have a choice right now, he needs this quickly. As much as we fight he'd do the same thing in my position.

Lucy: *nods* okay. Get ready, he won't heal properly without enough blood. I can't heal him completely by myself

Natsu sits down in the chair next to Gajeel's bed so Mira can set up the transfusion

Mira: *after the transfusion is set up* Ready, Lucy.

Lucy: *nods* yeah. *looks at Natsu* are you ready

Natsu: *nods and smiles at Lucy* Ready

Lucy: okay, let's do this

Porlyusica: *walks into the infirmary* and what do you think you're doing girl

Mira: Porlyusica?

Lucy: *looks up at Porlyusica. frowns* I'm trying to help Gajeel. This is the best I could do before you got here

Porlyusica: *moves closer to Gajeel. notices the transfusion between Gajeel and Natsu. looks at Mira* you, go into the storage room next door, there's in a large fridge with blood bags in it. grab 5 bags and bring them here

Mira: R-right. *gets up and does what Porlyusica said*

Mira returns with the blood bags

Porlyusica: *looks at Gajeel's wounds* well you seem to have removed all of the magic residue. but that isn't enough to save him. *looks at Mira* take the transfusion tube out of the boy and attach the blood bag. *looks at Lucy* and you keep healing

Mira: Right. *gently removes the transfusion tube from Natsu and places it in the blood bag* Is there anything else you need us to do?

Lucy: *nods* okay *without her realising some blood comes out of her nose. this is a result of using white magic*

Porlyusica: we need to wait until he has enough blood in his body so he'll start healing himself, and so his blood will clot.

Natsu: *sees this and shakily walks up to Lucy, gently wiping away the blood* Luce, you can't keep this up for much longer

Lucy: I need to help. *her skin starts going pale*

Wendy: Natsu-san, you shouldn't move so quickly. You need to let your body recover after the transfusion

Mira: *to Porlyusica* Do you have any idea how long that will be?

Porlyusica: probably another hour or two

Natsu: You crazy old bat! Lucy can't keep this up for much longer

Porlyusica: oh she'll continue, unless you want the other dragon slayer to die. *she pulls out a needle filled with a pink liquid, and before anyone can do anything she injects it into Lucy*

Lucy: gah *cringes. blood comes out her nose, but her magic starts flowing steadily*

Natsu: *glares at Porlyusica and starts snarling* What the hell did you to?

Porlyusica: quiet boy. I just injected her with a serum that will increase her magic and increase the flow of her magic

Makarov: Porlyusica, next time please inform us that you are going to do that beforehand

The serum starts taking effect, Lucy's eyes change from brown to pink and her magic becomes stronger

Porlyusica: *notices the scaling on Natsu's arm* hmm it's seems that you condition has worsened

Natsu: *moves his arm behind his back away from Porlyusica* What's it to you?

Lucy doesn't hear them. Gajeel's wounds are healing quickly but blood pours out of her nose

Wendy: Lucy-san. *runs up to Lucy and places tissues near her nose to stop the flow*

Porlyusica: this is serious, I knew something like this would happen again *pulls out the black potion from the other two times*

Natsu starts snarling at her again, scaring Makarov and Mira

Porlyusica: you now the sooner you drink this, the sooner you can help her.

Makarov: What do you mean?

Gajeel's wounds have almost completely healed

Porlyusica: I mean that I just injected that girl with pure white magic. if something isn't done to balance out that magic she may die

Makarov: And what is Natsu supposed to do?

Lucy's skin starts to go pale. the pink in her eyes still remains*

Porlyusica: his death magic should balance out the white magic in her body.

Natsu: *swallows and holds his hand out for the potion* Fine.

Porlyusica hands the potion to Natsu

Natsu: *drinks the potion causing the scaling on his arm to recede and breaks into a coughing fit* Now what?

Porlyusica: now you need to move her away from the iron dragon slayer. his wounds have healed. then you need to send your death magic into her body.

Natsu gently picks Lucy up bridal style and carries her away from Gajeel. He places her on a chair, his eyes turn pure black and he kisses her on the lips, transferring the death magic that way. Once the magic is transferred he falls over backwards unconscious

Lucy: *her eyes go from pink to black then they go back to brown. she blinks then looks at Natsu* Natsu *she bends down on the ground next to Natsu* what happened

Makarov: You healed Gajeel thanks to being injected with pure white magic by Porlyusica. Your body couldn't handle it so Natsu had to use his death magic to balance it out.

Lucy: *gets up and picks Natsu up. she puts him onto a bed, then sits down* I'm always causing people trouble *looks down*

Porlyusica: I will take my leave. I will be back to check on the dragon slayers *walks out of the room and out of the guild*

Natsu: *slowly opens his eyes and squeezes Lucy's hand* That crazy old bat *coughs* Always making me drink disgusting crap

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* Natsu you're awake *hugs him*

Mira: *walks up to Natsu* Are you okay?

Natsu: *looks at his hand to find the scaling gone down* Yeah... Just a little tired

Lucy moves back onto her chair. tears in her eyes. she looks down

Natsu: Luce... Don't cry

Lucy: *wipes away the tears. rubs her arm where Porlyusica injected her. a bruise has now appeared* I always make people worry, I couldn't even do this without help *looks down*

Natsu: *tries to sit up* Luce, I shouldn't have even asked you to help. And we're nakama *smiles* We have a right to worry about each other

Lucy: *helps Natsu sit up* I wanted to help, I knew something was happening and I felt useless while sitting out there. *smiles half heartedly* yeah.

Natsu: *takes a hold of her hand and rubs the guild mark* Let me worry. *looks up at her and smiles slightly* We're in this together until the end right?

Lucy: *smiles then nods* right

Wendy: Lucy-san, Mira-san... Let's go back to the party. We don't want people getting worried

Lucy: okay. *stands up. looks at Natsu* have a rest, I'll be back later *heads for the door. Natsu notices a streak of black hair amongst the blonde which has started to fade from Lucy's hair*

Natsu: *just stares at the fading streak* Y-yeah. I'll see you later

Lucy looks back at Natsu and smiles. a glint of red appears in her eyes which quickly fades back to brown. she walks out the door

-At the guild hall-

Levy: You were gone for a while... Did you and Natsu get some 'alone' time?

Lucy: *wiggles her index finger together* ummm. maybe

Lisana: *smiles* You two are moving steady in the relationship now aren't you

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Erza: Where is Natsu? I didn't see him come back with you

Lucy: he went out to get some air

Erza: Okay. *stands up to leave* I need to speak to him, so I think I shall go see him. Where is he exactly?

Lucy: I wouldn't talk to him right now. we had a long night last night so he's still tired and he's kinda grumpy

Levy: He seemed fine earlier

Lucy: he just needs some time to himself then you can speak to him

Erza: Why would he need time to himself?

Lucy: *looks at Mira*

Mira: You know how Natsu is. As soon as he gets something on his mind he won't let it go. Just give him some time to get his thoughts together *smiles*

Lucy: *sighs with relief*

Erza: Very well. *goes back to eating her cake*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	74. Chapter 74

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

In the infirmary, Gajeel wakes up to find his wounds healed and Natsu sleeping in a nearby bed. He can hear the commotion from the guild all the way from the infirmary

Gajeel: *clutches at his chest* what the fuck happened. not long ago I had a fucking massive gash along my chest and now it's gone. and why the fuck is salamander in here

Natsu: *with his back facing Gajeel* Salamander is trying to get some fucking sleep, do you mind?

Gajeel: I'll shut up when someone explains what the fuck happened

Natsu: *sighs and sits up wincing slightly as he does so* You got attacked by something. You would have died from your injuries had Lucy not saved you with her white magic'

Gajeel: *shocked* bunny girl saved me

Natsu: *irritated* Yes. LUCY saved you

Gajeel: whatever. and what the fuck is with the commotion up there. it's even louder than usual

Natsu: *his irritation building* If you have to know, the guild are throwing a party

Gajeel: they're always throwing a party, so what's the special occasion this time?

Natsu: *mumbles* Lucy and I got engaged

Gajeel: what was that, I didn't quite hear you salamander

Natsu: I have a name you frickin lightning rod

Gajeel: *frowns* what kind of fucking nickname is that

Natsu: *smirks* Would you prefer I call you needles instead?

Gajeel: fuck no

Natsu: Exactly. Anyway, what I said before was that Lucy and I got engaged

Gajeel: wow, you finally got the guts to ask bunny girl to marry you eh?

Natsu: It's better than your situation with Levy

Gajeel crosses him arms and grumbles

Natsu: *smirks* Oh? Pluck a nerve there did I... Needles?

Gajeel: shut the fuck up

Natsu: Why don't you come over here and make me, Needles

Gajeel: *tries to get out of bed, his wounds may have healed but he's still in pain* gahh. what the fuck. I thought bunny girl healed me, I still feel like fucking crap

Natsu: *smirks* She healed you, but you're still gonna be in pain for a few days

Gajeel: fucking hell

laughter echoes round the room

Natsu: The hell!? *looks around*

Dark/Lucy: iron dragon slayer you need to be more grateful. without Lucy you'd be dead *laughs*

Natsu starts snarling, his eyes turning dragon

Gajeel: what the fuck is going on

Dark/Lucy: you know, I think it's been too quiet around here lately. and that boost of death magic that Natsu gave Lucy was exactly what I needed *a woman which looks like Lucy appears in front of them, instead she has red eyes and black hair*

Natsu: What the hell are you doing here?

Dark/Lucy: what do you mean? *laughs*

Natsu: Answer the fucking question!

Dark/Lucy: fine fine. the magic you gave Lucy was enough to give me my own form. I'm only here because of you

Natsu glares and starts snarling at her

Dark/Lucy: *moves back* what the hell is your problem. I haven't even done anything

Natsu: Haven't done anything!? Are you fucking serious!?

Dark/Lucy: *smirks* oh well, looks like you caught me out. *heads for the window. Opens it then swings a leg out. She looks back Natsu *well I'll be leaving. Have nice day *laughs as she jumps out the window*

Gajeel: *shocked* what the fuck was that about

Natsu still snarling gets out of the bed and climbs out the window after her

Dark/Lucy: *runs into the forest. she stops in the middle of a clearing* I know you're there

Natsu: What the hell do you want?

Dark/Lucy: I want freedom. I'm sick of being stuck inside her mind.

Natsu: That's why you didn't give her any control of death magic earlier? You know you could have killed her right?

Dark/Lucy: *smirks* I know what could have happened, but I knew you wouldn't let her die

Natsu: *glares* you were counting on that?

Dark/Lucy: *giggle* of course I was

Natsu: So why come see me? You could have just left and no one would have known

Dark/Lucy: I needed to talk to you without her knowing

Natsu: Well you've got me. So say what you wanted to say.

Dark/Lucy: your brother. he's been in the area

Natsu: I know. I've been smelling him around town.

Dark/Lucy: well that's a load off my mind. also I may be able to help you get your fire magic back

Natsu looks at her sceptically

Dark/Lucy: *face palm* I offering to help you and you don't believe me. *sigh. looks up at Natsu, her red eyes almost glowing* that magic seal on your back was created by your father, and since I was created by him I have a connection to it. so I can remove it.

Natsu: You seriously expect me to trust you after everything you've put us through?

Dark/Lucy: *glares at Natsu* you should be glad I haven't attacked you yet. I'm only doing this to help.

Natsu: Yeah, you've been real helpful so far with everything that happened with my father

Dark/Lucy: fine if you don't want my help I'll leave. *whispers* you may never be able to get rid of the seal though. *starts walking off and kicks a tree, it topples over*

Natsu: Wait. What do you mean I may never be able to get rid of it?

Dark/Lucy: *turns around and frowns* I mean that seal of yours can only be completely removed with your father's magic, but since he's dead I'm the closest thing to it. but like you said you don't want my help *turns around starts waling*

Natsu: *catches up to her and grabs a hold of her arms* I'm not sure I can trust you after everything that's happened. I'm not even sure if that spell you cast on me is gone.

Dark/Lucy: *turns her head and glares at Natsu* that spell lost its effects once Lucy gained control of me

Natsu: I still don't understand why you'd want to help me though

Dark/Lucy *her expression softens* Lucy and I may be different personality wise but we're still the same person. I care about you

Natsu: If that's the case, would you like to explain why you did what you did?

Dark/Lucy: I may have been in control of Lucy's body, but I was in control of our actions. Your father was controlling me, I didn't want to hurt you

Natsu: *his expression softens slightly* Did you remember that conversation we had? The one about you not wanting to be a pawn

Dark/Lucy: *nods* how could I forget

Natsu: *smiles slightly* I guess it should've occurred to me that you were protecting yourself by saying you didn't. I know how much of a bastard he could be if you went against him

Dark/Lucy looks down. Tears pour down her face

Natsu: *lifts her face and wipes away some of the tears* What do we have to do to get rid of the seal?

Dark/Lucy: I need to use my death magic to burn it off. Because it was carved into your back it needs to be burnt off with the same magic that caused it

Natsu: Scale of 1-10 as to how painful this is gonna be?

Dark/Lucy: If I use my magic to numb the area it will only be a 2

Natsu: And if you don't?

Dark/Lucy: *frowns* a 9

Natsu: *smiles* I guess numbing it would be the better option. How long do you need to cast the spell?

Dark/Lucy: 10 mins for numbing and 15 for the seal removal

Natsu: That long?

Dark/Lucy: *sighs* fine I'll do it in 10 minutes

Natsu: I just don't know when Lucy's going to come back to the infirmary is all. You should have all the time need

Dark/Lucy: okay. Can you take off your jacket so I can start

Natsu nods and takes off his jacket. Black and blue flames engulf Dark/Lucy's hands. She places her hands on Natsu's back and within a minute Natsu's back in completely numb

Natsu: *looks at Dark Lucy* Let's do it

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	75. Chapter 75

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Black and red flames replace the black and blue flames. She puts her hands on his back and starts burning off the seal. Natsu winces slightly. The seal is half way gone. Blood comes out her nose

Dark/Lucy: (this is taking more magic than I thought)

Natsu lightly places his hand on hers and starts transferring some of his death magic to her, his eyes start slowly turning black

Dark/Lucy: *the seal is almost gone* you don't have to do that

Natsu: You'll need all the energy you can get after this. Let me help *takes a deep breath and intensifies the flow of magic*

The seal is completely gone. She collapses to her knees. She breathes deeply. Natsu removes his hand and shakily stands up, helping her to her feet

Dark/Lucy: thanks

Natsu: *smiles* I think I should be thanking you

Dark/Lucy: *turns around and goes to walk off* aren't going to go see your fiancé. She must be worried *frowns and starts walking off*

Natsu: Does she have any idea about you no longer being a part of her?

Dark/Lucy: most likely. She's not stupid, she probably feel faint at the moment * she starts to fade away* looks like I used all of my magic

Natsu: Wait, there's gotta be something i can do to help you

Dark/Lucy: why would you want to help me. I've caused so much trouble for everyone

Natsu: It's not like you haven't suffered either. *smiles slightly* And anyone who has the guts to rebel against that bastard is alright in my books

Dark/Lucy blushes

Natsu: Please. If there's anything I can do to help you, tell me

Dark/Lucy: *turns around and walks towards Natsu* there's only one way to stop this *looks down at her fading hands*

Natsu: What is it?

Dark/Lucy: since I was created from the darkness inside Lucy only death magic will keep me alive. *blushes* the only way to stop this is to kiss me and I will absorb your death magic

Natsu: How much of it will you need to take?

Dark/Lucy: only half

Natsu: *smiles and approaches her* Okay.

Dark/Lucy smiles. She is still fading. Dark/Lucy approaches Natsu and kisses him softly on the lips. She starts absorbing Natsu's death magic. she reaches halfway but she keeps absorbing his death magic

Natsu: *his eyes open suddenly and black veins start forming over his body* (Stop... It... it hurts)

Dark/Lucy absorbs all of Natsu's death magic. Natsu starts falling to his knees. Dark/Lucy pulls away from Natsu. she is no longer fading away Dark/Lucy catches Natsu

Dark/Lucy: *picks Natsu up* I'm sorry, but it's for the best *she teleports to the front of the guild*

Lucy: *looks up* did you guys hear something?

Erza: No.

Lucy: *stands up* I'm positive I heard something outside

Dark/Lucy: *places Natsu on the ground in front of the guild entrance* I'll be seeing you round *teleports out of the area*

Lucy: *starts moving towards the entrance to the guild. she opens the doors and finds Natsu barely conscious on the ground* Natsu *runs to him*

Natsu can only move his eyes to look at Lucy, he tries to smile but can't manage it

Lisana: *walks to the entrance and sees Natsu and gasps* What happened to him?

Lucy: *she picks him up and rushes him into the infirmary* I don't know

Natsu: *his eyes slightly clouded, turns to look at Lucy*

Lucy: *puts him down on the bed* (what happened?)

Gajeel: What the fuck happened to you, Salamander? You look like a wreck

Natsu: (Would you tell Gajeel to shut up? And make sure to call him needles when you do)

Lucy: *looks at Gajeel and scowls* shut up needles *laughs on the inside*

Gajeel: *looks at Lucy shocked, then glares at her* What did you just call me!?

Lucy: *smirks* what's wrong needles, did I hit a nerve

Natsu smiles slightly and starts slowly closing his eyes

Gajeel: Did that fucking Salamander tell you to call me that!? Oi *turns to Natsu and sees his eyes closing* What the fuck do you think you were... WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Lucy: *uses the scary face that even scares Erza* I said shut up

Gajeel shuts up

Lucy: finally (Natsu you need to stay awake)

Natsu tries to keep his eyes open and looks towards Lucy. Lucy puts her hands on Natsu's chest and is shocked at how low his magic levels are. her hands star glowing white and she sends her magic energy into Natsu. Natsu puts his hand on top of Lucy's and smiles weakly

Lucy: *tears forming in her eyes* why are you smiling. you could have died

Natsu looks at his hand and envelops it in orange fire

Lucy: *shocked* huh, how are you doing that?

Natsu: (Turn me over and you can see for yourself)

Lucy: (okay) *turns Natsu over and notices that the seal is gone. her eyes widen* I..It's gone. but how?

Natsu struggles to pull himself into a sitting position. Lucy helps Natsu sit up

Natsu *looks at Lucy and smiles again* Have you noticed yet?

Lucy: that she's gone or the seal on your back is gone

Natsu: *laughs but winces* The first part

Lucy: I noticed as soon as it happened. my head starting hurting and I felt kind of faint

Natsu: She helped me. She removed the seal

Lucy: *smiles* well I'm glad she did

Gajeel: What the fuck are you two talking about?

Lucy: *looks at Gajeel* Dark/Lucy is gone. I'm guessing she was able to gain a physical form, then she removed the seal on Natsu's back

Gajeel: You mean you're just bunny girl again? *As soon as Gajeel says bunny girl, Natsu glares at him and starts quietly snarling*

Lucy: *face palm* I'm as me as I can be. but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass

Lisana: *comes into the infirmary with Mira* How's he doing?

Lucy: see for yourself

Natsu: *slightly pale, but able to move around* Hey, Lisana

Lucy sits down on a chair next to Natsu's bed and holds his hand

Lisana: Hey, you bonehead. Did you have to make us all worry about you again?

Natsu: *pouts* The party needed some excitement. And I needed to stretch my legs

Lucy sighs. then smiles

Mira: *frowns, approaches Natsu and slaps him* You leave for the infirmary suddenly, when I come to check on you you're nowhere to be found, when you're seen again you're half dead at the guild entrance... And your excuse is you needed to stretch your legs!?

Lucy: *gets up and stands in front of Mira* calm down Mira

Natsu holds his cheek and just stares at Mira

Mira: No Lucy, I will not calm down. *her eyes start watering* We've almost lost the both of you too many times to count, and he goes and does something like that!? Admit it, you were more worried about him then I was

Lucy: *her eyes start watering, she wipes the tears away* of course I was worried. what kind of person would I be if I wasn't worried about the person I love. but getting over worked up isn't going to help the situation *tears form in her eyes again*

Natsu gets off the bed and slowly makes his way out of the infirmary not looking at Mira

Lucy: Natsu wait *goes after Natsu*

Natsu stops and turns around to look at Lucy

Lucy: what's wrong? you know you can talk to me right

Natsu: I know that. But Mira has a point

Lucy: *sigh* I know *tears are in her eyes. she rubs her eyes to try and get rid of the constant flow of tears*

Natsu: Why are you crying, Luce?

Lucy: I was worried, I was also scared with what was happening. at first I had no idea that she had left. then I find you outside almost dead. *wipes away her tears but they are replaced with more tears*

Lucy walks past Natsu with tears in her eyes. she walks out the door

Natsu: *calling after Lucy* She absorbed all of my death magic

Lucy: *stops* what?

Natsu: All I have left is my dragon slayer magic. That's why my magical energy was so low when you found me

Lucy: well that makes me feel slightly better *an images her using death magic and the council coming after her pop into her mind*

Natsu: You're not seriously considering that'll happen are you?

Lucy: There's always a possibility that it could happen

Natsu: Let me ask you this. Since she left, have you been able to use death magic at all?

Lucy: I haven't even tried

Natsu: All I'm saying is that chances are since she's gone you won't be able to use death magic any more

Lucy: *tries to use death magic but the it doesn't work. the closest thing she can get to her black flames is purple. she smiles* I can't use it

Natsu: *smiles* Exactly. There's no need to worry about the council anymore *his left eye starts flickering between being dragon-like and normal, the imprint of scales starts appearing on his arm again*

Lucy: I'm not so sure about that

Natsu: What are you talking about?

Lucy: *picks up a mirror and hands it to Natsu* look at your reflection, look specifically at your eye

Natsu looks at the reflection and then turns to Lucy with a pained expression on his face

Lucy: this isn't going to stop with the help of those potions anymore

Natsu: What are we gonna do?

Lucy: I'm not sure *looks down*

Natsu: *reaches to put his arm on her shoulder, but pulls it back because of the scaling, he can't even manage a smile* We... We can fix this... There's gotta be... a way to fix this...

Lucy: *looks up* Natsu you don't need to pull away from me, I'm here for you. I have an idea of where we can get some information on what's happening

Natsu swallows and looks at Lucy

Lucy: *serious face* my father was the one responsible for some of this. there should be some information in the Heartfilia mansion

Natsu looks at his arm, the scaling covering now half of the skin which is twice as much as there was a few minutes ago. Lucy feels overwhelmed. she looks down at her ring a tear falls onto the diamond

Natsu: We... we need to figure this out. I'm gonna stay here for you, Luce. *tries to smile but can't manage it* I'll hold on to myself for as long as I can. *By this point the eye that was flickering has now become permanently dragon-like*

Lucy hugs Natsu, not caring about the scaling. As she hugs Natsu, she can feel more scaling form on his arm. Natsu stands there still, not wanting to move and make Lucy feel the scaling any more than necessary

Lucy: *moves back. she wipes the rest of the tears away* okay, we need to leave so we can get this information

Natsu nods

Lucy: *looks around at the others* are any of you up for coming

Mira: You should tell the Master before you go. And bring Levy with you

Lucy: okay. *heads for the door*

Natsu looks back at Mira and Lisana, still with the pained expression on his face, his other eye starting to flicker

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	76. Chapter 76

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy knocks on the master's door

Makarov: Come in

Lucy opens the door and walks to the middle of the room

Makarov: What is it Lucy? Is there something wrong with Natsu?

Lucy: Natsu's condition is getting worse. I was thinking since my father was responsible for some of this there would be some information at my family's mansion

Makarov: So you've discovered that have you?

Lucy: *nods* yes

Makarov: *sigh* Do you have a plan when you get to the mansion?

Lucy: I was thinking of taking a group with me. one group will sort through the books in the library and the other group will sort through my father's study. in the library they should be able to find some books related to draconium arcanum. and in my father's study there should be reports on what the council was planning to do with the extraction machine and Natsu. I was also thinking of searching through my father's and my mother's room in case there was something left there

Makarov: Who were you going to take with you?

Lucy: well I was thinking of taking the group that came with me to bring Natsu back

Makarov: *rubs his forehead* What are the chances for this plan succeeding?

Lucy: I'm not 100% sure. but I'm positive that we'll discover something that will help

Makarov: And your plan if this doesn't work?

Lucy: I'm going to have to find Igneel. whether he wants to talk or not

Lisana: *suddenly bursts into the office, panicked and breathing heavily* Lucy! It's Natsu!

Lucy: *turns around quickly* what's wrong with him?

Lisana: He's gotten worse, you need to come see him right away. We've had to have Gajeel, Laxus, Gildarts and Elfman restrain him.

Lucy: okay. *she runs out of the room and down stairs. speaking to Lisana* where is he

Lisana: We have him in the infirmary. I don't know what happened. He was fine one second and the next he wasn't

Lucy: okay *she jumps down onto the ground and runs into the infirmary*

Gildarts: Natsu, you need to calm down. This isn't like you.

Lucy: *stops in the door way* Natsu

Scales now cover a majority of Natsu's his skin, his eyes are blood red and dragon like and his canines have elongated into fangs. He's snarling, and Gildarts, Laxus, Elfman and Gajeel are struggling to restrain him

Lucy: Natsu, look at me

Gajeel: Listen to your girlfriend you stupid salamander

Lucy: *moves closer to Natsu* Natsu, look at me. it's me Lucy

The scaling increases around his eyes and smoke starts coming from his mouth

Laxus: Do I need to shock some sense into you or somethin?

Lucy: Natsu. *tears form in her eyes* Natsu please look at me

Natsu turns his head towards Lucy

Lucy: Natsu, you know I'm here for you right. just calm down. we can get through this together

Natsu starts breathing heavily, his eyes flickering again

Lucy: *continues to move closer* that's it Natsu, you can do it

Natsu: *his voice sounding beastial* L... Lu...cy...

Lucy: *nods with tears in her eyes* yeah Natsu, it's me Lucy

Natsu blinks, his eyes return back to normal. He then falls unconscious still restrained by Gildarts, Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman

Lucy: *goes up to Natsu* you can let him go. I've got him *she grabs Natsu*

The guys let go of Natsu, Gildarts gently handing him over to Lucy

Lucy: thank you

Gildarts: What the hell happened to him?

Lucy: his condition must have worsened when his death magic was absorbed by dark Lucy

Lisana: Is that even possible? He was fine until a few minutes ago.

Lucy: it must have been a delayed reaction. if that isn't the answer then I'm sure not what happened

Natsu opens his eyes slightly

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* you're awake

Natsu stares at Lucy blankly, a hopeless expression on his face

Lucy: *sigh* I need to get the mansion. there has to be some answers there

Elfman: We shouldn't move him. If he has another 'incident' we don't know if we'll be able to keep him at bay. Innocent people could get hurt

Lucy: *tears up* I know. but what am I supposed to do, I can't just sit here and watch him deteriorate before my eyes

Erza: *clutching her arm which is badly burnt* The only one that can bring him back from that state appears to be Lucy. We have to keep them together

Lucy: *shocked* Erza your arm

Erza: I could not requip into my flame empress armour in time. It is not a big deal.

Lucy: of course it's a big deal, you're burnt *she places Natsu on a bed and she walks over to Erza and starts healing her arm*

Gajeel: *to Natsu* Now you've fucking done it Salamander. Look at what you did to Titania

Lucy: *glares at Gajeel* shut the hell up

Gajeel: Take it easy bunny girl. I'm just saying what everyone other than you appears to be thinking

Lucy: *frowns* stop calling me that

Gildarts: We don't need another incident. You two calm down

Lucy: *takes a deep breath and breathes out* okay

Gajeel: No need to get so fucking defensive

Lucy: *finishes healing Erza* you'd get defensive if someone threatened Levy

Gajeel: Yeah, but that's not happening now is it. And I don't believe I've threatened Salamander

Lucy sighs

Gajeel: Unless you'd like to tell me what the fuck I did wrong, I'm gonna continue to talk to Salamander any fucking way I want to

Lucy: *frowns* as long as you don't hurt him I don't give a damn what you say

Gajeel: *smirks* I'm not gonna make promises I may not be able to keep Bunny girl

Lucy: and I'm not gonna promise that I won't kick your ass

Erza: Shut up the both of you

Lucy: fine

Natsu quietly gets out of the bed and walks past everyone and out of the infirmary

Lucy: Natsu wait *heads off after Natsu*

Natsu doesn't stop, in fact he actually speeds up into a run. Lucy stops in the hallway, shocked with tears running down her face. Further on down the hallway collapses onto his knees with tears in his eyes and screams, the screams sounding more like roars-

Lucy: *shakes it off and runs to Natsu. she kneels down next to Natsu* Natsu what's wrong, please tell me

Natsu: Just look at me! It should be fucking obvious what's wrong

Taken aback by him swearing. She stands up turns away. Tears pour down her face and balls her hands into fists. Her nails dig into her palms causing her to bleed

Natsu: *starts slamming his fist into the floor cracking it* Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

Lucy starts glowing white, this shocks Natsu. Natsu looks up at Lucy

Lucy: *blood drips from her hands and tears pour from her eyes* I don't want to lose you. Even if I have to do something my mother told me to never do.

Natsu: Luce... What are you talking about?

Lucy: We have to get to my family's mansion. In my mother's room there is a potion that she kept secret. She said it could heal anything. It's supposed to be rare and I also learned that it has a positive affect against dragons.

Natsu: Luce... I... Rgh! *his eyes start flickering and he starts clutching his head in pain*

While still glowing, Lucy turns back to Natsu. She places her hands on his shoulders. Before they know it they're in the main hall of the Heartfilia mansion. Natsu grits his teeth in pain and fire starts appearing on the scales on his arms. She picks Natsu up and runs to her mother's room. She opens the door and walks in. She places Natsu on the bed. A calming aura surrounds Natsu, this slows the change. She runs into the walk in wardrobe and comes out with a crystal vial with a crystal heart stopper. Inside it is a clear blue liquid which sparkles. Natsu weakly looks at Lucy, still clutching his head, his canines are now even longer and he is breathing heavily

Natsu: (Luce... it... it hurts)

Lucy: I know. *walks over to Natsu. she takes the stopper off the vial* Natsu I need you to drink this for me

Natsu: *can't even manage to move, his eyes watering from the pain, and his lip bleeding from biting into it* (I... I can't move... It hurts)

Lucy: okay. *sits next to Natsu and sits him up resting him against her shoulder. She pours the liquid down Natsu's throat. He swallows. Soon after he starts to glow and the scales start to disappear and Natsu starts returning to normal*

Natsu looks up at Lucy, his lip still bleeding from earlier and manages a tiny smile. Lucy smiles. She wipes away the blood on Natsu's lip and she passes over his lip she heals it so it stops bleeding

Natsu: (Thanks, Lucy)

Lucy: (no problem) *smiles'

Natsu tries to sit up and winces

Lucy: what's wrong? *worried*

Natsu: Nothing, just a little sore.

Lucy: *sighs in relief* well that's a relief

Natsu: It's a relief that I'm sore?

Lucy: *shakes head* no. It's a relief that you're fine other than being sore *tears appear in her eyes* I was so worried

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles* Have I ever told you that you worry too much?

Lucy: so you're saying I can't worry about you

Natsu: *shakes his head and winces from the movement* No, I'm not saying that at all

Lucy: well you can't stop me from worrying even if you tried *sticks her tongue out*

Natsu: *sighs* I guess I'll have to live with that

Lucy looks around the room. she relaxes and remembers her mother. a tear drips down her face. Natsu looks up at Lucy and carefully wipes away the tear

Lucy: thanks *smiles sadly*

Natsu: *smiles* So now what's the plan?

Lucy: well, since we're already here we should check out my father's study and the library for information.

Natsu: What happened to bringing a team to help with that?

Lucy: unless you feel like being yelled at by the others I suggest we do this by ourselves

Natsu: Yelled at? What did I do?

Lucy: *looks down and away from Natsu* you attacked Erza. then Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Gildarts had to restrain you

Natsu is suddenly speechless

Lucy: so as I said, it would be best if we did this ourselves.

Natsu: Was... was Erza hurt?

Lucy: she was burnt on the arm.

Natsu: Badly?

Lucy: she had 2nd degree burns

Natsu: Oh... *looks down* I don't even remember doing it

Lucy: I know you didn't do it on purpose. and you shouldn't worry I healed her before we left

Natsu: I promised myself I'd never hurt my nakama again. The fact that I wasn't even aware of it makes me sick

Lucy: I know how you feel *gets up and walks over to a portrait of her mother*

Natsu: *looks up at the portrait* She was beautiful. You look just like her

Lucy: *tears are in her eyes* I just miss her so much, I still young when she died then my father was always away doing business so I hardly ever had contact with him*

Natsu: I'm guessing she was the one that taught you the basics of magic

Lucy: *nods* uh huh. She told me all about the celestial spirits and how magic works. I didn't know very much when she died. I really only knew the basic *tears pour down her face*

Natsu: *smiles* I guess I should thank her then *carefully gets off the bed and makes his way to Lucy* Not only did that potion she had help me, but she also taught you magic. If she had never done that, we would never have met

Lucy: *turns and looks at Natsu. she smiles through her tears* yeah

Natsu: You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But where is she buried?

Lucy: *she's buried in the family cemetery out the back alongside my father

Natsu: I need to pay my respects to her. For everything she's done for me, and everything she's done for you.

Lucy: okay then. follow me *she opens the door*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	77. Chapter 77

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu: *grabs her hand* Lead the way

Lucy: *leads Natsu out to cemetery. she stops in front of two large graves one is her father and the other is her mother's which is topped with a large angel* here it is

Natsu puts his arm around Lucy, then removes a small crystal dragon with some gold detailing from his jacket and places it on the grave

Lucy: what's that?

Natsu: *smiles slightly* Something Igneel gave me as soon as I mastered my magic.

Lucy rests her head on Natsu's shoulder and smiles. Natsu stands up still with the smile on his face. tears drip from Lucy's eyes. she wipes them away

Natsu: *turns and faces Lucy* Should we start looking around then?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu. nods* yeah

Natsu: Lead the way

Lucy: *leads Natsu to her father's study. she opens the large wooden doors. they walk in and see a large wooden desk at the back of the room. bookshelves line the walls and stacked high with books* well here's my father's study

Natsu: *whistles, the sound echoes* That's a lotta books

Lucy: yeah, but this is only the study. there are much more in the library

Natsu: So... *looks at Lucy confused* Where do we start?

Lucy: how about you check out the desk, I'll start looking at the books.

Natsu: Okay. *walks over to the desk and starts going through the drawers*

Lucy walks over to the book and climbs onto the ladder. she starts looking through the books. Natsu looks through the drawers and sees a large file on fairy tail. He opens it to find it contains information on all the guild members, but the ones for him, Gajeel and Wendy are separate from the others

Natsu: Luce! I think I found something

Lucy: okay, I'm coming down. *she spots an odd looking book, she pulls on it then the room starts shaking*

Natsu: *holds on to the desk to stop him falling over* What the hell?

Lucy clings onto the ladder. The ladder starts shaking. Natsu lets go of the table and runs over to Lucy, catching her before she hits the floor after falling off the ladder

Lucy: *shocked. she looks at Natsu* thanks

Natsu: Not a problem... but what the hell is going on?

To answer Natsu's question, the bookshelf starts shaking and it starts to separate*

Natsu: Umm... *turns to look at Lucy* Did you know about this

Lucy: *shakes her head* no, I had no idea this was here. I was told to never climb the ladder, this explains why.

Natsu: It's different. But I remember my old man had one of these. He used it to store all the lacrima he took from other mages

Lucy: I think we should check it out. there must be something important in there if it was kept secret

Natsu: *sniffs the air* I think I have an idea what. *starts walking through the doorway*

When they get inside they fight dozens of crystal lacrima and on the back wall is an enormous safe

Lucy: *eyes widen* what the hell. I had no idea any of this was here

Natsu: *approaches some of the lacrima* Luce... I don't think I was the first person whose magic your father extracted. There's death magic in these lacrima

Lucy: *shocked* but why *tears gather in her eyes*

Natsu: If what the council says is true, they're doing it to create a weapon. It's just like Edolas all fucking over again

Lucy: *wipes the tears away* we need to get rid of them

Natsu: As much as I agree with you on that we don't know what'll happen if we do. There could be body link magic on them

Lucy: *nods* okay. but what should we do. we can't just leave them here. someone else may find them

Natsu carefully lifts one of the lacrima from the shelf

Lucy: Natsu be careful

Natsu: *as he holds the lacrima small black veins start appearing on his skin* We should take this back to Levy. She'll know what to do with it

Lucy: okay *places a barrier around the lacrima so Natsu doesn't touch the lacrima directly*

Natsu: *looks over at Lucy* What about that? *referring to the safe*

Lucy: *walks over to the safe. the safe's lock itself isn't very complex.* I'm not sure what this is. but I'm not going to leave it here unopened. *she places a flaming blue hand on the down which melts a hole large enough to walk through. she walks inside* (Natsu come in here)

Natsu: *walks into the safe* You know I could have just blown the door open

Lucy: I thought you liked being a ninja *holds her hands in front of her and put her index and middle together* nin-nin

Natsu: *breaks into a grin and tries to keep in his laughter* Besides *walks outside and lightly yanks on the lock breaking it off. He walks back in holding it* Your method wasn't very ninja like

Lucy: *frowns and crosses her arms* damn

Natsu: Anyway, what'd you find?

Lucy: *her hand is engulfed in white flames. the safe lights up revealing bags of gold and jewels* look at this

Natsu: *looks around and then back at Lucy* Yeah... And?

Lucy: *frowns* do you have any idea what this is

Natsu: It's enough to pay your rent for a while

Lucy: this is my family's fortune. and with this I could buy a house. I wouldn't have to pay rent.

Natsu: So... we're taking it with us?

Lucy: of course. it's not like there's anyone else in my family who's going to need it

Natsu: And how are we supposed to carry it all?

Lucy: *smirks* who said we had to carry it

Natsu: *sighs* I should've figured you'd say that

Lucy: I thought you knew me better

Natsu: Are you gonna be able to handle it? It's not just me you'll be teleporting back

Lucy: *smiles* I'm sure I can do it

Natsu: Luce. I don't want you to push yourself too hard

Lucy: like I said I'm sure I can do it *she grabs Natsu's hand and touches a bag of gold. they all start glowing white, and soon enough they have teleported to the basement of her apartment. feels faint* that was almost as bad an when I can to take the whole group last time *leans up against a nearby wall*

Natsu: *wraps his arm around Lucy, helping her keep upright while still holding onto the lacrima* Come on. I'll take you upstairs and then head to the guild to give this to Levy

Lucy: okay

Natsu: *walks Lucy upstairs and gently helps her onto the bed. When he has the covers over her he kisses her on the forehead* I'll see you later okay?

Lucy: okay. *before he leaves* Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah?

Lucy: *smiles* I love you

Natsu: *smiles* I love you too

Lucy falls asleep

At the guild, Natsu walks in and heads straight to Makarov's office holding the lacrima covered. Before he can make it to the office he is stopped by Gajeel

Gajeel: where the fuck have you been salamander

Natsu: Get out of my way Needles

Gajeel: I'm not moving a fucking step. now explain where the fuck you've been

Natsu: *glares at Gajeel* I said move out of my fucking way

Gajeel: *grabs Natsu by the throat* who said you could fucking speak to me like that. now fucking explain where the hell you've been

Natsu: *smirks* I'll do no such fucking thing. Now let me go and move out of my fucking way

Gajeel : *throws Natsu to the ground* I don't have time for a fucking stuck up prick like you *walks off*

Natsu: *yells after Gajeel* It's good to know that Levy has poor taste in guys. Due to how much of an ass you are I wouldn't be surprised if she's seeing someone behind your back

Gajeel: *stops. he turns around and send an iron pillar into Natsu's face* don't you dare say a fucking thing about levy

Natsu: *catches the pillar and starts using his fire melting it smirking* Oh, did I pluck a nerve there needles?

Gajeel: *pulls his arm back. he shakes it to cool it down* shut the fuck up salamander. if you're gonna bring the bookworm into this, maybe I should bring bunny girl into this as well. gii hee *smirks*

Natsu: Go ahead. I'm a LOT further in my relationship than you are in yours

Gajeel: *frowns. realising he's at a loss* whatever *turns and leaves.* get over yourself salamander. the way things are goin you and bunny girl don't have that much time to be together.

Natsu: *sends a fireball at Gajeel's head, when Gajeel turns around Natsu is glaring at him* What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!

Gajeel: I mean with everything that's happening to you, I know something's gonna happen that will end your relationship with bunny girl. you may be engaged but that means fuck all to me. if you wanna fucking show off, marry bunny girl. *smirks he's. trying to gives tips in the best way he knows*

Natsu: Fuck you

Gajeel: go fuck yourself salamander * he walks out the door*

Lisana and Mira approach Natsu, having heard the entire conversation

Lisana: what was that all about

Natsu: Nothing. Gajeel's being an ass again

Mira: that's not surprising, but from what I could hear he was trying to give you tips

Natsu: *obviously irritated* I don't give a shit what needles for brain thinks

Lisana: he kinda has a point Natsu

Natsu: Great... so now I have to deal with this from the both of you?

Mira: we're not trying to do anything Natsu, we're just stating our opinion. after everything that's happened and what is to happen in the future. don't you think it would be best to marry Lucy while you still have time

Natsu looks away from Mira

Mira: I'm sorry for mentioning it, but that's what I think

Natsu: It's not that. I agree with what you're saying

Lisana: but?

Natsu: *sighs* But with what I've found out recently, there's not gonna be any time for a wedding

Mira: *grins* how can you be so sure about that

Natsu: *looks at Mira* I just am

Mira: you need a better reason than that

Natsu: Why do you even care Mira?

Mira: I want everyone to be happy. especially you and Lucy. you've been through so much and you both deserve to be happy. and what makes you both happy seems to be each other

Natsu: What makes you so sure this is gonna work out?

Mira: I'll make sure it works out *puts one hand against the other and cracks her knuckles*

Lisana: Natsu? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself

Natsu: *looks at Lisana* I just have a lot on my mind. Where's Levy? I need to talk to her

Mira: *points over to levy who's sitting at a table reading near the stage* she's over there

Natsu walks over to Levy not even saying goodbye to Lisana and Mira

Lisana: Something is seriously wrong with this picture. He's not acting like himself at all

Mira: I can tell. *looks around* I'm also wondering where Lucy is

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	78. Chapter 78

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu unceremoniously places the lacrima and the file on fairy tail's guild members he found in Lucy's father's desk in front of Levy

Levy: *looks up from her book* oh hi Natsu. *looks at the lacrima and the files* why do you have those?

Natsu: I need you to tell me everything you can. Lucy and I found these in her family's mansion

Levy: well they're crystal lacrima, they contain magic energy *she takes a closer look* but these ones seem to contain death magic. *she takes a look at the files* and here they seem to have gathered information on the whole guild, but Wendy's, Gajeel's and your files have been kept separate sine your magic would be found more useful to the council. *reads one of the files* it says here that the council has been gathering mages who can use death magic to extract their magic to use as a weapon. *looks at Natsu's file* they even have the results here from the experiments they did on you. *pushes the lacrima and the files away* that's all I can tell you

Natsu: What would the council want to do with a magical weapon? It makes no sense

Levy: they probably want to destroy something with massive magic energy that surpasses their own magic abilities

Natsu: Thanks Levy. Can I leave these with you and you can let me know if you find anything else out?

Levy: *smiles* of course, anything for a friend

Natsu: And before I forget. *points at the lacrima* There were at least 50 more of those in the mansion

Levy: *eyes widen* are you serious

Natsu: Very. Whatever's going on it's been happening for a while

Levy: this isn't good

Natsu: Is Makarov back from meeting with the other guild masters?

Levy: uh yeah. he's up in his office

Natsu lifts up the lacrima and starts walking towards Makarov's office

Natsu: *barges into Makarov's office, not realising he was in a meeting with a council member* Gramps we gotta talk

Makarov: *frowns* Natsu now is not the best time

Natsu: *slams the lacrima on the desk* I'm aware.

Makarov: why do you have a lacrima

Natsu: I got it from Lucy's family's mansion

Makarov: I never gave you permission to go there.

Natsu: You'd be glad I did. There were at least 50 more of them there

Makarov: *eyes widen* are you positive about this. if so this is serious

Natsu: As if I'd joke about something like lacrima filled with death magic

Makarov: *looks at the council member* we'll have to continue our meeting another time

CM: It appears so. However you did not inform us that the salamander had left the guild

Makarov: I was also unaware. but excuse Natsu for his sudden disappearance

CM: I will not inform the council of this old friend. However I shall only do it this once

Makarov: I greatly appreciate this

CM: We shall schedule this meeting for another time *leaves the office*

Makarov: now explain why you and Lucy were at the Heartfilia mansion, and what you found there. don't leave out any details

Natsu explains everything to Makarov, leaving out his confrontation with Gajeel when he got back to the guild, but being sure to mention what Levy said about the files

Makarov: hmm. it seems the council has been keeping secrets. and how were you able to find the Heartfilia fortune, when mages and bandits had searched for it for year

Natsu: A secret passageway in the study

Makarov: until then relax. but don't leave magnolia.

Natsu: Gramps, I can't just sit around here while mages are getting their magic taken away by those who are supposed to protect Fiore. Also... There's something else

Makarov: what else do you need to tell me?

Natsu: Zeref is in the area

Makarov: *sighs* I had heard rumours that he had been seen in the area. we will speak about this tonight.

Natsu: You need to let me go find him

Makarov: not alone. you weren't enough to fight him last time, I not taking any chances. if you want to go after Zeref you need to take another s rank wizard with you

Natsu: Gramps. You can give me permission or not. But I'm doing this on my own

Makarov: *frowns* why must you insist that you do this alone. there are other strong wizards who can assist you.

Natsu: He's my brother. This is my responsibility

Makarov: you also have Lucy who would be worried if something happened to you. remember your engaged to her, and if we go by that theory soon enough he'll be her brother as well

Natsu: I'm standing by what I said Gramps. Permission or not, I'm going after him alone

Makarov: *frowns* do I need to inform Erza or Lucy that you plan on going after Zeref.

Natsu: Even if I said no, you'd do it anyway.

Makarov: even if I let you go. how will you explain this to Lucy

Natsu: I'm going to tell her tonight.

Makarov: *sighs* fine, but be careful. I don't want any more of my brats critically injured or nearly killed.

Natsu: Gramps, this is me we're talking about here. I've been through worse

Makarov: yes, but that lead to having Lucy revive you.

Natsu: I won't let it get to that point

Makarov: fine. now get out of here. I have work I need to finish

Natsu leaves the office and heads back to Lucy's apartment

Lucy sits up after waking up. she yawns and stretches

Natsu: Luce! I need to talk to... *looks in the living room to see a very familiar figure sitting on one of the couches*

Zeref: hello Natsu

Natsu: Looks like I don't need to go looking for you anymore

Lucy: Natsu, what's going on out there. is someone here?

Natsu: *doesn't take his eyes off of Zeref* No, I'm just talking to myself

Lucy: okay.

Zeref: so that's my sister in law to be. it's funny she reminds me of mother

Natsu: *narrows his eyes at Zeref* To what do I owe the honour of this family reunion?

Zeref: what I can't visit my brother and help him celebrate his engagement?

Natsu: No offence, but this isn't the best place to talk about family affairs

Zeref: maybe we should invite sister out. she'll probably want to have a say in our conversation

Natsu: What makes you think that?

Zeref: maybe I should explain to sister how you planned on looking for me on your own

Natsu: I was going to explain it to her before I left

Zeref: oh really, then you won't mind if she listens in *a puff of black swirls in front of Zeref, when it clears Lucy appears. she is sitting on Zeref's lap, she has a blank expression on her face. her eyes are black*

Natsu: You bastard

Zeref: that's not a very nice thing to say to your own brother Natsu. *he moves his hands up to Lucy's face and places his hand on her cheek* she really does remind me of mother. other than the hair colour, the resemblance is remarkable

Natsu: *starts snarling* She has nothing to do with this

Zeref: you plan on marrying her. she'll be a part of the family. so she is a part of this

Natsu: Looks like you took after the old man after all

Zeref: what makes you say that?

Natsu: You're being very fucking sadistic. What happened to the brother that would care for me after a beating instead of making my life hell?

Zeref: he's still here *points to his heart* but once you left he was beaten and forced through rigorous training. he went through everything you did

Zeref: and what would that be?

Natsu: What did you do when that bastard had our mother put to death? Because the brother I knew would have done something about it instead of continuing to be a fucking pawn in that old man's games.

Zeref: I was locked in a room where there were no windows and no door other than the one I came through. I tried to help but it was no use. I had been beaten prior to being locked up so I was in no condition to break out of the room

Natsu: What did you do after mother gave me to Igneel?

Zeref: I tried looking for you, but every time I disobeyed father I was beaten more severely each time

Natsu: Now you know what I had to deal with. And I was the younger brother

Lucy: (N..Natsu. w..what's happening. everything's so dark)

Natsu: You're hurting her. Let her go

Zeref: it's seems like sister is much stronger than I take credit for.

Natsu: Let her go

Zeref: I'm just warning you brother. I'm not the brother you once knew. *strokes Lucy's cheek and wipes away a tear that dripped down her face* I won't hesitate to take away the ones you love

Natsu: What do you want?

Zeref: who says I want anything. I'm just warning you for future reference. you really must keep a better eye on sister, if you don't someone may just come and take her away *stands up and has Lucy standing next to him. he disappears in a puff of black smoke. Lucy starts losing balance and starts falling to the ground*

Natsu: *runs and catches her* Luce! Luce look at me

Lucy: *blinks, her eyes start returning to normal* N..Natsu?

Natsu: *smiles slightly and pulls her into a sudden hug* You're okay... You're okay

Lucy: I may be conscious right now but my aching head is not okay.

Natsu: *pulls back from the hug, a concerned look on his face and trembling very slightly* I'll... I'll go get you some water.

Lucy: *obviously shaken from before* t..thanks

Natsu Zeref's last words keep playing on Natsu's mind and he gets Lucy the water and hands it to her in a daze

Lucy: *concerned* Natsu, are you okay?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Huh?

Lucy: I said are you okay?

Natsu: I... I dunno...

Lucy: *she gets up after placing her water on the coffee table. she walks up to Natsu and hugs him* everything is going to be okay *she doesn't realise that Zeref was there*

Natsu places his hand on her arm, but doesn't smile

Lucy: *steps back* Natsu, guess what?

Natsu: *looks at her* What?

Lucy: while you were out. I kinda um.. bought us a small house near the guild *put her index fingers together and wiggles them*

Natsu: You... You did?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: Probably a stupid question, but why?

Lucy: well I thought that since we're engaged and that because your house burnt down, I thought that we would need a bigger place. and since I now have my families money I can afford it

Natsu: Okay. When do we move?

Lucy: well. the furniture here isn't really mine. and you probably haven't noticed but all my stuff is gone. that's because I already moved them over to the house. so if you want to we can move there now

Natsu: *very slightly smiles* Okay

Lucy: okay then lets go *grabs Natsu's hand and takes him to the new house. it's just up the hill from the guild* here we are *she stops in front of a small house that has 3 bedrooms, a living room a kitchen, 1 bathroom and a kitchen* well here we are

Natsu: You call this a small house? It's 5 times the size of my old one

Lucy: well it's small compared to my families mansion.

Natsu: I guess *sniffs the air for any signs of danger*

Lucy: Natsu, what's wrong?

Natsu: Nothing... Just making sure

Lucy: making sure of what?

Natsu: It's nothing. *goes to walk inside*

Lucy walks ahead of Natsu and unlocks the door. she steps inside holding the door open for Natsu.

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	79. Chapter 79

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Inside is a 3 seater couch alongside 2 single chair. seated in the corner of the living room is a mahogany chair with dragons around the frame work

Natsu: Where'd you get the chair?

Lucy: I had it personally made just for you. I was having trouble finding something you would like so I decided to have someone make it.

Natsu smiles slightly, but Lucy can clearly tell his mind's on something else

Lucy: Natsu if there's something wrong you know you can tell me

Natsu: What makes you think there's something wrong?

Lucy: you've been distracted, I just told you that I got this chair for you but you hardly responded. normally you'd be ecstatic about this.

Natsu: Sorry. I guess I'm just kinda tired

Lucy: okay then. *takes Natsu into the bedroom. in the middle of the room is a queen size bed. the bed rest is decorate with dragons and in the centre in a heart* if you're tired you can go to sleep here

Natsu kisses her on the cheek and lies down on the bed

Lucy: *walks over to the bed and lies down next to Natsu* what do you think?

Natsu: *quietly and distractedly* It's fine

Lucy sighs and rolls onto her side, looking away from Natsu

Natsu: Luce?

Lucy: if it's something I did wrong to make you act like this then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I bought this house before asking you.

Natsu: If I told you I wanted to go and find my brother... What would you say?

Lucy: I would say that's crazy, but I know you'd do it anyway. *she sits up and looks at Natsu*

Natsu: And if I told you he came to find me?

Lucy: I'm not sure. I know I'd be worried that he had a bad reason for looking for you. wait, are you telling me you've seen Zeref

Natsu looks up at the ceiling

Lucy: Natsu please tell me what happened. I remember waking up then I was out in the living room. I want to know what happened. it's frightens me that I have no idea what I was doing

Natsu looks at Lucy, she sees fear in his eyes which is very unusual

Lucy: *sighs* fine, if you don't want to talk about it I won't pester you *gets up and heads for the door*

Natsu: *gets up and runs to her, pulling on her arm and stopping her from leaving, he's trembling slightly* Luce. Don't go, please.

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* Natsu please tell me what happened. and why don't you want me to go?

Natsu: I'll tell you. Just please don't go

Llucy: *sighs* okay.

Natsu tells her everything that happened with Zeref

Lucy: *shocked* so that's why you've been acting like this. *hugs Natsu*

Natsu: I'm sorry.

Lucy: *puzzled* why are you sorry?

Natsu: I should have told you about this straight after it happened

Lucy: you were in shock, I don't blame you for not wanting to tell me.

Natsu: I still should have told you

Lucy: okay. *pulls back* now to get our minds off this, do you want to check out the rest of the house

Natsu: If you think it'd help

Lucy: well I think so. *grabs Natsu's hand and takes him into the bathroom. the floors are tiled with white tile, inside it a shower and a spa bath. the faucet for both the bath and the sink are in the shape of a dragon.* what do you think?

Natsu: *smiles slightly and looks at her* I'm sensing a recurring theme here

Lucy: maybe. I thought you would like it

Natsu: It's great that you thought of me so much, Luce

Lucy: well you're the only one who's made me this happy in my entire life. I just want you to be happy

Natsu: *smiles* Is there anything else you wanted to show me?

Lucy: oh yeah. *takes Natsu down the hallway* over here is one of the bedrooms which I've turned into a study. *walks down to the end of the hallway to their left is another room and in front of them is a door that leads outside. she takes Natsu into the bedroom* and here is a work out room I've set up. *inside there are weights and different types of exercise equipment*

Natsu: You know me well

Lucy smiles. she takes Natsu outside the room and opens the door that leads outside. they step out and in front of them is a small garden. in the middle is a dragon fountain which is surrounded by pink roses. colourful flowers line the edges of the garden. and off to the side is a bench with a heart shaped head rest

Natsu: Dragons and Hearts. You and me. *looks at her and smiles* It's great Luce

Lucy: *smiles* well I'm happy you like it

Natsu: So... now what do we do?

Lucy: *scratches her head* I'm not sure

Natsu: Umm... We could always go to the guild I guess

Lucy: sounds like a plan.

As soon as they step outside, Natsu starts sniffing the air again

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: It's nothing. I guess I'm still a little freaked

Lucy: okay. *she grabs Natsu's hand. the diamond on her ring sparkles in the sunlight* are you ready to go

Natsu: I guess

They walk to the guild. when they enter they are still holding hands

Gajeel: hey salamander, cut the romantic crap

Natsu: Hey needles. Why don't you start?

Gajeel: you're one to talk. you say you're around 400 years old, It took you this long to get a girlfriend

Natsu: What's your excuse with Levy?

Gajeel: I'm waiting for the right time.

Natsu: Sure you are needles. And while you wait, someone else could take her instead

Gajeel: shut up. I'll prove you wrong, I'll ask her out on a date *smirks*

Natsu: Go ahead. But I'm sticking by what I said last night

Gajeel: shut the fuck up salamander, how do you know bunny girl isn't doing the same thing

Lucy: *frowns* what is he talking about

Natsu's eyes briefly flicker to Lucy and then back to Gajeel. But Gajeel noticed Natsu doing that

Natsu: Shut your fucking mouth Gajeel!

Gajeel: why should I do a fucking thing you say salamander. gii hee. seems like what I said may be the case

Lucy: Natsu, what is he talking about

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! *the attack sends Gajeel flying into a group of mages sitting at the tables*

Gajeel: *stands up and wipes some blood from his mouth* what the fuck was that for

Natsu: You know very fucking well what that was for

Gajeel: *smirks* well I'm sticking by what I said. I saw you glance at bunny girl.

Natsu: Gajeel, you do NOT want to fucking mess with me right now

Lucy: *step in between Natsu and Gajeel* guys cut it out.

Gajeel: move out of the way bunny girl, this is between me and salamander

Natsu looks at Lucy and calms down a little bit

Lucy: *frowns. looks at Gajeel* do I need to put another barrier around you *scary face*

Natsu: You know what...

Gajeel: *gulps and moves back. * what?

Natsu: *stares Gajeel straight in the eye fire forming around his fists* Lets settle this once and for all. *smirks* Fire against Iron. Dragon slayer against dragon slayer

Lucy : *has a scary face which would scare Erza* I said cut it out

Gajeel: *backs away* another time salamander. I feel like keeping my body intact, and I don't want your girlfriend ripping me to pieces *walks off*

Natsu: What's the matter Gajeel? Afraid I'm gonna kill you again?

Gajeel stops. his skin start changing from normal to iron. irons scales cover his body. before Natsu knows it Gajeel sends an iron fist into his stomach. Lucy jumps back in time so she doesn't get hit

Natsu: *sent flying back out the doors of the guild* FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *the stream of fire heads directly for Gajeel who is unable to avoid it*

Lucy: *eats the fire. she glares at the two dragon slayers* I SAID CUT IT OUT *frustrated* I'm so fucking sick of all the fighting. *she walks out of the guild and walks home*

Natsu: *grabs her arm before she walks past him* Luce...

Lucy: what? *frustrated*

Natsu: Please don't go

Lucy: I won't go if you just stop fighting.

Natsu: O-okay. Just please don't go

Lucy: *sighs* fine

Natsu looks at Lucy and she can see that he's still sort of distracted by what Zeref said to him

Gajeel:*walks up to Natsu, he's turns to Natsu* what the hell's wrong with you salamander. are you afraid bunny girls gonna leave you

Lucy: *looks at Natsu* everything's going to be okay Natsu. I'm not going anywhere

Natsu: If you have something you wanna say just fucking say it already Gajeel

Gajeel: fine. *walks away out of the guild and into town*

Natsu shakily exhales and slightly increases his grip on Lucy's arm as if making sure she's still there

Lucy: *places her hand on Natsu's shoulder* Natsu I'm here, I'm not going anywhere

Gray: Hey flame brain, what was that about?

Lisana: Yeah, you never challenge anyone in the guild like that.

Natsu: He had it coming

Lucy: we should go inside. *takes Natsu to the bar where she sits down*

Mira: *brings them both a drink* Is everything okay?

Lucy: just having a bad day

Mira: Anything you want to tell me about?

Lucy: it's not something we can talk about in public

Makarov: Natsu, I need to see you, Gajeel and Wendy in my office. Now

Wendy: *walks up* okay

Makarov: Where is Gajeel?

Lucy: he left. he went into town

Natsu: That lightning rod and I had a bit of a disagreement

Mira: It looked like a lot more than a disagreement

Makarov: Regardless of what happened, the news I have concerns all the first generation dragon slayers in this guild. I cannot tell you without him present

Levy: I can go and look for him

Makarov: Please do Levy. Take Jet and Droy with you though and be careful

Levy: okay. *gets Jet and Droy and leaves to look for Gajeel*

Mira: Master... Is there something wrong that Levy needed to take her entire team with her?

Makarov: There has been some distressing news spreading around Magnolia. I just want my children to be safe

Lucy: what would that news be master?

Makarov briefly glances at Natsu just long enough for him to get the message and slightly react. Makarov then turns to answer Lucy's question

Makarov: Mages throughout Fiore are getting attacked and some are having their magic extracted. Not even the council is sure what is happening

Lucy: that's horrible

Makarov: *nods* Yes. So I would appreciate it if from now on you left the guild and stayed together in your teams

Lucy: okay

Levy, Jet and Droy walk back into the guild with a very reluctant Gajeel

Levy: we're back

Natsu looks up at the doorway and his eyes narrow upon seeing Gajeel

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's shoulder* Natsu calm down

Makarov: Welcome back. I trust there were no problems

Levy: it took some convincing but that's it

Makarov: *looking between Natsu and Gajeel* Are we going to have any more problems with the two of you? You're both acting like stubborn children

Gajeel: no.

Makarov: Natsu?

Natsu: There won't be any more problems if the walking lightning rod can keep his mouth shut

Gajeel glares at Natsu but keeps his mouth shut

Natsu: *smirks* Oh look. It learns

Gajeel: shut up salamander

Natsu: If you want me to kick your ass again, I'm all fired up

Gajeel: maybe bunny girl needs to come in here. or maybe she'll leave from you trying to cause a fight

Natsu: *irritated* Leave Lucy out of this

Wendy: guys come on, fighting isn't going help anyone

Makarov: ENOUGH

Wendy flinches when Makarov yells

Makarov: You three will come into my office now.

Wendy: okay *walks up stair and heads into Makarov's office*

Natsu walks to the office, being sure to bump into Gajeel as he walks past him

Gajeel grumbles and walks to Makarov's office

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	80. Chapter 80

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-In the office-

Makarov: *to Natsu and Gajeel* You two are to stand on opposite sides of the room

Natsu: Fine by me. *walks over to and leans against the wall*

Wendy moves in between Natsu and Gajeel, separating the two dragon slayers

Gajeel: whatever *moves to the other side of the room*

Makarov: Now. Let's get down to why I called you all in here. There have been some interesting reports amongst the council and the guilds all around Fiore

Wendy: what did they say?

Makarov: *takes a request from his desk and hands it to Wendy* People are specifically requesting dragon slayers for various missions. Apparently a dragon was seen not too long ago.

Wendy: *takes the request* well that's unusual. how are people reporting dragon sightings when it isn't very likely to find one

Makarov: How many years has it been since the dragons who raised you left?

Wendy: it's been around 17 years

Natsu: Have there been any reports on what the dragon looked like?

Makarov: That is also why I called you here... It has not been just the one dragon, but several

Wendy: *shocked* that's not possible, dragons aren't very social. they tend to live alone

Makarov: I thought it was strange. The council have asked all the elders with dragon slayers in their guilds to help figure this out

Natsu: So you asked Needles to help? The guy can't even look at anything metal without drooling

Gajeel: I could say the same thing to you about fire

Natsu: How often do you see a fire pit in the guild? You're drooling right now

Makarov: SILENCE

Gajeel shuts up

Makarov: The main reason why I called you in here, is there have been reports on the element each dragon used *looks at Natsu* Fire. *looks at Wendy* Air. *looks at Gajeel* Metal.

Gajeel: what the fuck.

Natsu: Gramps, are you serious?

Wendy: how can that be

Makarov: I am very serious Natsu. Three dragons in particular have been noticed, and no one knows why they suddenly appeared. But there are rumours of two more

Wendy: I'm surprise that people have seen dragons let alone our dragons

Makarov: There's no guarantee that these are your dragons, but I am passing this information on to you because you have a right to know

Gajeel: well thanks for notifying us gramps

Makarov: I want you all to be careful as well. Dragon slayer is considered to be the rarest form of magic other than death and life magic. With mages being attacked and their magic stolen, you all need to be careful

Wendy: okay. thank you master

Natsu leaves the room and walks back to the bar where the girls are. Lucy is sitting at the bar reading a wedding magazine that Mira gave her. Natsu yanks the magazine out of her hand

Lucy: *looks up* huh? Natsu?

Natsu: Miss me?

Lucy: *smiles* of course

Natsu: *hands the magazine back to Mira* I take it this is yours?

Mira: how could you tell

Natsu: *sigh* Let me guess, you've picked a date and are just finalizing details

Mira: you know me so well

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* You're seriously letting her decide that?

Llucy: I don't mind. if it keeps her quiet, and we get to have our special day I'll be happy

Natsu: *sighs and rubs his forehead* I guess...

Lucy: what's wrong

Natsu: Nothing, just trying to figure something out

Lucy: okay

Mira: *looks and sees Wendy approaching* What did the master want?

Wendy: oh it was nothing really.

Mira: If it was nothing he wouldn't have called all of you in there

Gajeel: it doesn't concern you Mira

Natsu: Needles. Be nicer when talking to girls

Gajeel: whatever *walks off to another area of the guild*

Lucy: *to Natsu* so what did the master want

Natsu: *muttering to himself* I don't know what Levy sees in him

Lucy: *hears Natsu* some people could say the same thing about us Natsu.

Natsu: Hey! I'm at least ten times better than that lightning rod

Lucy: I'm gonna have to disagree with you there *pauses* you're at least 50 times better *smiles*

Natsu: *smiles* I know that. I was trying to be... What's the word? Humble

Lucy: yeah that's the word

Natsu: Yeah. I was trying to be humble

Lucy smiles. Natsu smiles. No one else would be able to tell, but he's clearly distracted. Lucy glances at the magazine that's in Mira's hands. when she does she blushes

Wendy: Why are you blushing, Lucy-san?

Lucy: *covers her cheeks* it's nothing

Mira: it's clearing not nothing. you're thinking about the wedding aren't you *grins*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* What are you thinking about?

Lucy: *blushes* our wedding

Natsu: What about it?

Mira: she's clearly excited and nervous because it's so close

Natsu: Close? When did you decide on a date?

Mira: *smiles* next week on Friday

Natsu: *his eyes widen slightly* Next week?

Mira: yeah. everything is already set and organised. well apart from Lucy's dress and your tuxedo.

Natsu: When exactly was this decided?

Mira: while you were in the master's office

Natsu: Can I get a few more details than that?

Mira: what details do you want exactly?

Natsu: Anything really would be good

Mira: well it's being held at the Cardia cathedral in the afternoon. caterers and entertainment has already been organised

Natsu: Please tell me the entertainment isn't Gajeel

Lucy: oh god no. I made sure he wasn't picked as entertainment

Natsu: phew.. What about guests? Are we inviting anyone outside of the guild?

Lucy: I'm not sure. I don't really have any family who I could invite.

Mira: Why? Who did you have in mind?

Natsu: N-no one... I was just curious. *smiles sadly at Mira*

Lucy: but we can invite some of the people me met on our missions

Natsu: Like who?

Lucy: well there's the blue Pegasus members who helped us with oracion sies. Lyon and the others. Sho and Erza's friends. and that's just to name a few

Natsu: Yeah, I guess... *starts rubbing his forehead again*

Lucy: what's wrong

Natsu: Just thinking about earlier

Lucy: okay

Natsu: Mira, can I get a drink? Something strong would be good. *he pulls out a chair next to Lucy and sits down*

Mira: okay. *gets a strong drink for Natsu* here you go

Lucy: are you sure you're okay. you don't usually drink alcohol

Natsu: Thanks. *downs it in one go*

Mira looking through the wedding magazine. she spots something. she closes the magazine and slams it onto the bar. she grabs Lucy by the wrist

Lucy: Mira what is it

Mira: you're coming with me, I found the perfect dress for you *starts dragging Lucy out of the guild*

Wendy looks at the two girls in wonder

Lucy: *looks back at Natsu while being dragged* I guess I'll see you later

Natsu doesn't answer Lucy, he just sits there staring at his hand which is sitting on the bar trembling

Mira: *to Wendy* Wendy are you coming or not. also can you get Lisana

Wendy: Okay. *runs and gets Lisana*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	81. Chapter 81

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Lucy: *is with Mira, Lisana and Wendy walking back to her house with a new wedding dress in hand* that was tiring

Lisana: You have to admit though, it was worth it

Lucy: yeah. it was

Wendy: I wonder if Natsu-san is okay

Lucy: I hope so. he was really out of it today

Lisana: Do you have any idea why? He hasn't been himself for a little while now

Lucy: *keeping the information about Zeref to herself* I'm not sure

-Just before Lucy opens the door, Natsu beats her to it, opening it from inside-

Natsu: Umm... hi girls

Lucy: hi natsu. Why are you in such a rush?

Natsu: *lifts his pack onto his back* I have a quick mission I have to go on with Gajeel

Lucy: oh okay. Just be careful

Natsu: Aren't I always?

Lucy: *passes the dress to Mira* well before you go let me give you something for luck

Natsu: Okay

lucy: *kisses natsu on the lips. She pulls back and smiles* good luck

Gajeel: come on salamander. Stop kissing your girlfriend and let's get going

Natsu: *blushes a deep shade of red* Shut it needles

Gajeel: whatever. Are you coming or not?

Natsu: Fine, I'm coming. *looks at Lucy* (Please, promise me you'll stay safe while I'm gone. I don't want to lose you)

Lucy: (I promise. Just promise me that you'll keep safe in return)

Natsu: (Deal)

Lucy: *smiles and waves goodbye* (good luck)

Natsu: *walks off after Gajeel* Lets go you poor excuse for a lightning rod

Gajeel: *grumbles* Let's just get this over and done with

-Lucy and the girls walk inside. On the dining table, Natsu left Lucy a note explaining the mission to her and that he would be gone for a few days at the most-

Lisana: At least you know he cares enough to leave this for you. Usually he'd just take off without telling anyone

Lucy: *holds the note to her chest. She smiles and looks at Mira*so is there anything else we need to plan?

Mira: Well we have to plan Natsu's tuxedo, but we can't do that without him here. Other than that it's just finalizing a few details

Lucy: and what would that be?

Mira: Table settings, Guests. That kind of thing

-With Natsu and Gajeel-

Natsu: Oi, Needles. Hurry up, you're slowing us down

Gajeel: what the fuck is this mission for anyway, I was never told.

Natsu: Neither was I. All gramps said was investigate and get the stubbornness out of our systems

Gajeel: then what the hell are we supposed to investigating.

Natsu: Hell if I know. If it was something to do with dragons he would've got Wendy to come with us too

Gajeel: true, so how's it going with you and bunny girl? I heard Mira's planned the wedding already

Natsu: Yeah. It's apparently next week.

Gajeel: wow. That's close. How are you feeling about getting married?

Natsu: My minds kind of on something else at the moment. *starts sniffing the air* It hasn't really occurred to me to think about it

Gajeel: and why the fuck have you been acting so weird today. Did something happen?

Natsu: *stops and looks at Gajeel* Whattya mean?

Gajeel: I've never seen you act this weird, but the closest thing to it happened when bunny girl was threatened. so did something happen to bunny girl that's made you act like this

Natsu: Let's just say I have some serious issues to deal with family-wise

Gajeel: oh okay

Natsu: *sighs and starts walking again, but slower this time and looking at the ground* Let's just go. There's a town not too far away

Gajeel: fine. *starts walking again*

Natsu: I'm sorry. For bringing Levy into our fights. It was a bad move

Gajeel: uh yeah, sorry for bringing in bunny girl in as well.

Natsu: I still have to kick your ass for breaking some of my ribs though

Gajeel: I won't just stand there at let you kick my ass. I'm gonna put up a fight

Natsu: I wouldn't expect anything less. Did... Did you say goodbye to Levy before we left?

Gajeel: *crosses his arms and look away* of course I did

Natsu: Did you tell her about the dragons?

Gajeel: of course not. I didn't want to worry her

Natsu stops walking and holds him arm out, stopping Gajeel

Gajeel: what's wrong

Natsu: We're surrounded

Gajeel: by what?

-As if to answer Gajeel's question a blast of death magic comes flying towards them from different directions-

Gajeel: *dodges the attacks* what the fuck. *yells* whoever the fuck you are stop being a fucking wuss and come out where we can see you

Natsu: *clutching his arm which got scraped by an attack* Shit. Gajeel. We're dealing with death magic users

Gajeel: I can see that. what do you think we should do

Natsu: Until we can see where they are we're just gonna have to dodge their attacks

Gajeel: this is such a fucking hassle.

Natsu: *smirks* FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *lights the trees in front of them on fire, burning them to the ground*

Gajeel: *he spots out several mages* gii hee. IRON DRAGON ROAR *this knocks several mages down and out cold*

Natsu: *looks at his arm which is bleeding through his fingers* Gajeel. Keep one awake, we need answers

Gajeel: *walks over to one of the mages who has managed to stay conscious* hey salamander one's still awake *picks the mage up by the collar. He drags the mages over to Natsu*

Natsu: *walks over to the mages and is shocked by the sight* C-Caleb?

Gajeel: wait you know this pip squeak?

Natsu: Yeah. My team saved him and his brother from some kinda monster.

Gajeel: so if he's here then where's his brother

Natsu: I don't know. Lucy and I had them sent to the guild shortly after we left. You can let him go

Gajeel: fine *drops Caleb to the ground*

Natsu: *bends down to Caleb's height* Caleb?

Caleb: Natsu? Is that you?

Natsu: Caleb what are you doing here? And where's Damon?

Caleb: Damon was taken by the council, they extracted his magic..I joined this guild because I was told they'd help me get Damon back

Natsu: You're a part of a guild?

Caleb: *nods* it's a guild where every member uses only death magic

Natsu: You idiot

Caleb: huh? *frowns* how am I an idiot? I'm just trying to get my brother back

Natsu: It's fine if you want to get your brother back, but you have no fucking idea how dangerous using death magic is. *places his hand on Caleb's shoulder* You're gonna wind up getting yourself killed long before you get him back

Caleb: what do you mean? My sister said it would be fine

Natsu: Your sister?

Caleb: yeah my sister, Jennifer

Natsu: Caleb, listen to me. Death magic is very dangerous. Trust me on this. It will kill you

Jennifer: *walks out from the bushes* well look who's here, I didn't expect to see you here natsu

Gajeel: *looks at natsu* who the fuck is this chick?

Caleb: *shakes off Natsu's hand* You have no idea what you're talking about.

Natsu: *getting frustrated* Stop being a brat and listen when someone's trying to help you.

Jennifer: *walks up to natsu* what do you think you're doing to my brother Natsu?

Natsu: I'm trying to stop him from walking down the same fucked up path you have. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to use death magic

Jennifer: oh I know what happens when you use death magic. But only the weaklings die from using it.

Natsu: *turns to Gajeel* Be ready to fight if you have to

Natsu: So considering you two are obviously part of the same fucked up guild, I take it you had a particular mission. You wouldn't be out of your guild HQ otherwise

Jennifer: of course we have a mission. We heard two dragon slayers were coming through this area. So we thought we would come and deal with them as well as show the newbie what we do.

Gajeel: what the fuck are you talking about?

Caleb: We never thought we'd get two fairy tail wizards though *smirks*

Jennifer: *motions to the bushes* hey newbie come out here. we found the dragon slayers

Natsu gets into a fighting stance while still holding his arm. Dark/Lucy steps out of the bushes and stands next to jennifer

Natsu: You?

Dark/Lucy: *shocked* what are you doing here?

Jennifer: oh so you know each other, this should be fun

Caleb: *turns to Dark/Lucy* Well, take care of him

Natsu: (What the hell are you doing here?)

Dark/Lucy: (what are you doing here?)

Natsu: (Right now? I'm wondering what the hell is going on)

Dark/Lucy: (I joined this guild to stop her *glances at Jennifer* she been causes problems in the area. And after what she did to Lucy, I wanted to kick her ass)

Caleb: If you don't do it. We will

Dark/Lucy: *sees Natsu's injury* (wait you're hurt)

Natsu: *his eyes flick to Caleb and then to Dark/Lucy again* (Yeah. I got hit with a blast earlier)

Caleb: *turns to Jennifer* Newbie ain't gonna do it sis. Do you want to take care of him?

Jennifer: *grabs onto Dark/Lucy's arm and starts using death magic on her. Black veins starts appearing on Dark/Lucy's skin* come one newbie, if you want to keep your arm you'll take out at least the pink haired dragon slayer

Natsu: Stay away from her! *his fists become enveloped in fire*

Dark/Lucy: *cringes as her arm starts to die* gah, please stop it. *winces as Jennifer squeezes harder*

Jennifer: and why should I do that?

Natsu starts snarling and suddenly rams into Jennifer catching her off guard and causing her to let go of dark/Lucy.

Dark/Lucy: *stands off to the side. Her arm has started bleeding, the blood drips down her arms* thanks

Gajeel: What the fuck are you thinking, salamander?

Jennifer: *gets up panting* I had no idea you would know each. *looks at Dark/Lucy* explain yourself

Dark/Lucy: I don't have to explain myself to you *black flames surround her body, her power increasing steadily. her arm starts to heal and the bleeding stops*

Jennifer: *shocked* wait since when were you this strong. *recognises Dark/Lucy's magic* wait I've seen that magic before, but the one who used it was blonde and had brown eyes. *looks at Caleb* get out of here

Caleb: But, sis...

Jennifer: I mean it. this girl attacked magnolia and killed dozens of people. she's also defeated all the s ranked wizards of fairy tail, even Gildarts *starts shaking*

Dark/Lucy: *smirks* so you've heard of what I can do. I'm surprised you're still here

Caleb: *shakes his head and starts to cry* No! I'm not leaving you!

Jennifer: I mean it. GET OUT OF HERE

Dark/Lucy: I suggest you do as she says, I've never revealed my true powers at the guild. it would be best you left

Caleb: But...

Dark/Lucy: *forms a barrier Caleb. It glows red. She moves the barrier over to where Natsu and Gajeel are. Speaking to Gajeel and Natsu* I suggest you take the boy and move back

Natsu: *nods* Be careful

Jennifer: you bitch, let my brother go

Natsu: *to Gajeel* Take him and move back

Dark/Lucy: *glares at Jennifer* that isn't an option

Jennifer charges at dark/lucy with a death magic attack.

Dark/Lucy: *teleports behind Jennifer and grabs her by the neck* you think your magic can stop me. If you think death magic is superior then maybe I'll take it off you. You mercilessly kill innocent people. *she starts absorbing Jennifer's death magic*

Caleb is struggling against Gajeel's grip, he looks at what's happening to Jennifer and stops moving

Natsu: Take a good look kid. This is why death magic is dangerous and shouldn't be messed with

Gajeel: what the fuck is going on salamander

Natsu: Dark/Lucy's absorbing Jennifer's death magic. When she's finished she won't be able to use it anymore

Gajeel: wow.

Dark/Lucy finishes absorbing Jennifer's death magic. She drops her to the ground. Jennifer is barely conscious but she won't die. Natsu runs up to her and catches Jennifer, gently placing her on the ground.

Jennifer: *looks up* you bitch what did you do to me. *tries to move but she doesn't have enough energy*

Dark/Lucy: I absorbed your death magic. now you're unable to use it

Natsu: Gajeel, you can let him go

Gajeel: *lets go of Caleb* you were warned pipsqueak

Dark/Lucy: *turns to natsu.* would you like me to heal that for you *gestures to his injury*

Natsu: *smiles* That'd be great. *walks over to Dark/Lucy. Jennifer can see this from where she is*

Caleb: *runs to Jennifer, crying* Sis!

Dark/Lucy: *blue and black flames engulf her hands. She places them on Natsu's arm which heals in a few minutes. She moves her hands away* there you go

Natsu: Thanks *smiles*

Dark/Lucy: you're welcome *turns and starts walking away* well I've done what I came to do. be seeing you around Natsu

Natsu: (Yeah. I'll see you around)

Dark/Lucy: (take the boy with you. he needs to be in a better environment.) *she then teleports out of the area*

Gajeel: well looks like we didn't have to do anything

Natsu: *takes a deep breath and walks up to Caleb, putting a hand on his shoulder* Caleb?

Caleb: what?

Natsu: Did you want to come to fairy tail? I promise. I'll help you get Damon back

Caleb: *stands up* fine, but what's going to happen to my sister?

Jennifer has fallen unconscious

Natsu: *looks from Jennifer back to Caleb* We'll take her back with us. She won't be able to use her magic any more but at least she'll be safe. And... While I may not have my death magic any more, I'll do what I can to help you control yours

Caleb: *smiles* thanks Natsu

Natsu: *smiles at Caleb* Not a problem. *looks up at Gajeel* Yo Needles, you ready to go?

Gajeel: yeah yeah whatever. Let's just get out of here. I bet bunny girl is missing you

Caleb: *looks at natsu* who's bunny girl?

Natsu: *laughs* Bunny girl is Lucy *bends down and carefully lifts up Jennifer*

Caleb: why does he call her that?

Gajeel: *laughs* it's because since I've met her I've seen her wear a bunny suit a few times. The name just caught on

Caleb: oh

Natsu: She's been wondering how you've been though Caleb. We both missed you after Virgo took you away

Caleb: you did?

Natsu: Well yeah. What made you think we wouldn't?

Caleb: my sister said so

Natsu: Caleb... Do you remember that word I use to describe my friends?

Caleb: *scratches his head trying to remember* umm. Was it nakama?

Natsu: Yeah. And that word will always apply to you *smiles*

Caleb: *smiles* so what's happened at the guild since I left

Natsu: Well... *looks at Gajeel* It's kinda complicated

Gajeel: what about you and bunny girl?

Caleb: what does he mean, did something happen with you and Lucy?

Natsu: *starts blushing* Kinda

Gajeel: what do you mean kinda, salamander what happened is pretty big

Caleb: what happened?

Natsu: Lucy and I got engaged

Caleb: *grins* awesome Natsu

Natsu: Yeah. I guess it is. *smiles*

Gajeel: are we going or not. It's now Tuesday salamander. And if I'm not mistaken your wedding is on Friday *smirks*

Natsu: We'll have to stop for the night. It's getting dark and who knows what'll come out

Caleb: *nods* yeah

Gajeel: fine

Natsu: *arrives in a clearing* This looks like as good a spot as any.

Gajeel: *sniffs* seems clear of enemies. *sets up a sleeping mat and lies down*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	82. Chapter 82

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Meanwhile with Lucy. She is sitting in the guild with Mira, Lisana and Levy working on wedding preparations.-

Lucy is thinking about Natsu while picking out a colour scheme. She's obviously distracted

Mira: *waves her hand in front of Lucy's face* Lucy!

Lucy: *blinks* huh, what?

Mira: Have you decided yet?

Lucy: remind me, what are we doing again?

Mira: *sighs* We're deciding on a colour scheme for the wedding. What's got you so distracted?

Lucy: they're late getting back

Levy: Lucy, I'm sure they're fine. This is Natsu and Gajeel we're talking about here.

Lucy: you're right *pick out three colours* these three *the colours are orange silver and pink*

Lisana: I think that's a perfect choice

Lucy: *smiles* I just hope natsu will like it

Lisana: I'm sure he will

Mira: Okay, now all we need to do is get Natsu to double check his suit and we're good to go

Levy: Double check?

Lucy: so is there anything else that needs to be done

Mira: Yeah, he tried it on before he left on the mission with Gajeel

Levy: Lucy. Have you thought about who's going to give you away?

Lucy: uh no I haven't.

Mira: What about the Master

Lucy: that could work

Lisana: *places her hand on Lucy's shoulder* Luce. He'll be back before you know it. *smiles* He won't let you down

Lucy: *smiles* okay. Now I have a surprise for you guys. But I also need Wendy and Erza here

Levy: I'll go get them. *leaves and comes back with Erza and Wendy*

Lucy: I want you guys to be my bridesmaids

Mira starts squealing. Lucy smiles at Mira's reaction.

Erza: I would be honoured

Lucy: thanks Erza

Lisana: You can count us in too

Lucy: *smiles* thanks guys

Lucy: I'd already planned this so when we tried on dresses I picked out the bridesmaid dresses

Erza: Oh?

Lucy: what is it Erza?

Erza: I'm just curious as to what the dresses look like

Makarov: *approaches the girls* I hope I'm not interrupting anything

Lucy: *shakes head* oh no, I was just telling the girls here about the bridesmaid dresses

Makarov: *smiles* Ahh, well I have a letter here that just arrived from the groom

Lucy: *smiles* really?

Makarov: *hands her the letter* It looks like he sent it a couple of days ago, but it only arrived just now. I brought it over as soon as I saw who it was from

Lucy: *takes the letter* thanks

Makarov returns to his office

Lisana: *smiles* See, I told you, you could count on him

Lucy: *smiles* yeah *opens the letter and starts reading*

-The letter says that the mission has been going well, but there was a slight complication and it would take another few days to get back to Magnolia. It also says that there's a surprise for her when he gets back-

Lucy: *smiles* he should be back soon.

Levy smiles

Lucy: *pulls out a picture of the bridesmaid dresses* here guys, this is what your dresses will look like

Mira starts squealing again, everyone smiling at her reaction

Lucy: I take from your reaction that you like it

Lisana: It's beautiful Lucy

-the next day-

Natsu: *wakes up as the sun rises* Okay, guys. Up and at em! We're almost there

Gajeel: great. I need some food

Natsu: You can't wait until we get to the guild?

Gajeel: fine. *packs up his stuff* you ready to go?

Natsu: I've been ready since I woke up

Caleb: *wakes up. He packs up his stuff* okay.

Gajeel: when did you wake up?

Natsu: I'm all fired up, let's do this

Natsu: Umm... I think maybe 2 hours now

Gajeel: whatever. lets get going

Natsu picks up Jennifer, Gajeel notices the differences between when this happened to Natsu and when it happened to her

Gajeel: that's odd. When this happened to you woke up soon after. But she's still unconscious

Natsu: Yeah. But I had two types of magic. Her only type was taken away from her

Gajeel: true. Okay are we ready to go

Natsu: *nods and looks at Caleb smiling* You ready?

Caleb: *smiles* yeah

Natsu starts walking towards Magnolia. Caleb and Gajeel follow natsu back to magnolia

-at the guild-

Lucy is sitting at the bar drinking some green tea

Mira: Are you still worried? He'll be back before you know it

Lucy: I feel better after getting that letter. *Smiles then takes another sip of her tea*

Mira: Okay. Don't get too stressed. You don't want any wrinkles on your big day

Lucy: *smiles* Mira you need to calm down as well, I want all my bridesmaids to look their best

Mira: *smiles* I'm ecstatic about it, not worried. You have nothing to be concerned about

Lucy: okay

Wendy: *runs in to the guild a massive smile on her face* Lucy!

Lucy: *places her cup down* what is it Wendy?

Wendy: They're back

Lucy lights up. She stands up ad heads for the door. Levy runs after Lucy and straight to Gajeel, enveloping him in a hug. Lucy sees Natsu and smiles.

Gajeel: woah. hi there

Natsu: Caleb, mind your sister *places Jennifer on the ground carefully and starts making his way to Lucy*

Caleb: okay

Levy: *looks up at Gajeel smiling* I missed you so much

Gajeel: *smiles* I missed you too

Lucy runs up to natsu and hugs him. She smiles.

Natsu: Did you get my letter?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: Oh god... I've missed you

Lucy: I've missed you too

Natsu: Come with me. There's someone who wants to say hello

Lucy: okay. *grabs Natsu's hand and smiles at him*

Natsu smiles and walks her over to Caleb and Jennifer.

Lucy: *looks at Caleb and recognises him* wait is that Caleb?

Natsu: Yep

Lucy: *when she sees Jennifer she frowns* what's she doing here

Natsu: It's complicated. But she's no threat any more. She doesn't have any magic

Lucy: how?

Natsu: Same thing as why I don't have any death magic

Lucy: it was her. *smiles* well it is helpful that she did that

Natsu: That wasn't all she did. *places Lucy's hand where his injury was, she can feel the residual magic left behind*

Lucy: *looks up from Natsu's arm* she healed you as well?

Natsu: *nods* We got ambushed by a bunch of mages. I barely missed a direct blow from some death magic

Lucy: well I'm happy you're safe

Natsu: I told you I'd keep safe

Lucy: as did I

Natsu: (So there were no more family issues?)

Lucy: *shakes her head* (none at all)

Natsu: (That's a relief)

Caleb: *looks up and sees Lucy and breaks into a smile* Lucy!

Lucy: *smiles* Caleb

Caleb: Is what Natsu said true? Did you really miss me and Damon?

Lucy: of course I did

Caleb runs up to Lucy and hugs her. Jennifer wakes up just in time to see this.

Lucy: *hugs Caleb* I'm glad to see you're safe

Jennifer: L...Let go of him

Lucy: *looks over at Jennifer* and why should I listen to what you say?

Caleb: *let's go of Lucy and tries to run to Jennifer* Sis

Jennifer tries to stand and almost falls over straight away. Natsu sees what's about to happen and catches her before she hits the ground.

Natsu: You're not gonna be in a state to move for a while. You need to take it easy

Lucy: from what I can see, you won't be able to move properly for at least a week

Jennifer: *struggling in Natsu's grip and panting heavily from the activity* Let me go! I don't need any help from you!

Caleb: sis take it easy

Natsu: Listen to me! You don't have your magic anymore and you're too exhausted to do anything other than the bare minimum. You're not a threat to us and your brother needs you.

Jennifer: It's that bitches fault. I'll kill her when I see her again

Lucy: don't blame her, she had good intentions

Jennifer: Who takes away a person's magic!? What possible good intention could she have for doing that!?

Lucy: death magic is dangerous, especially in your hands. you were attacking innocent people

Jennifer: We were doing no such thing! We were only following our guild master's orders

Lucy: and from what I've heard you came from a dark guild. Dark guilds never have good intentions

Jennifer: *smirks* Right, because you fairy tail mages always have good intentions

Lucy: at least we have better intentions than most guilds. Now excuse me I have a wedding to prepare for *walks back into the guild. She's not in the best mood*

Jennifer: A wedding?

Caleb: yeah sis. Natsu and lucy are getting married in 3 days

Jennifer: (why is he getting married to that blonde bimbo)

Natsu: *gently places Jennifer back down* Caleb, I'm gonna go check on Lucy. You can handle your sister?

Caleb: yeah

Natsu: Awesome *heads back into the guild hall*

Lucy is sitting at the bar again drinking her tea. She's taking deeps breathes to try and calm down. Natsu walks in and sits next to Lucy, putting his hand on hers.

Lucy: *doesn't look at him* she frustrates me so much

Natsu: I know.

Lucy: but it does cheer me up that you're back *looks up at natsu and smiles*

Natsu: *turns to Mira* Can I get a drink, Mira?

Mira: sure *gets Natsu a drink* here ya go

Natsu: Thanks. *downs it in one go and then rubs his forehead*

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: It's just something she said before... It's been playing on my mind since she said it

Lucy: what did she say?

Natsu: Apparently the night Gajeel and I got ambushed, they had orders to find and wipe out any dragon slayers they could find

Lucy: that's odd

Natsu: Yeah. Another thing she said was that everyone in the guild was a death magic user

Lucy: I thought death magic was supposed to be rare

Natsu: Mira? Can I get another one?

Mira: uh sure *gets natsu another drink*here ya go

Natsu: Thanks. *goes to down it in one go again*

Lucy: you really shouldn't be drinking that quickly *takes a sip of her tea*

Natsu: I know. But this whole thing just kinda has me freaked

Lucy: *turns and looks at Natsu* is there anything I can do to help.

Natsu: I don't think so. With my brother, and the council, the wedding and the possibility of seeing Igneel again...

Lucy: what do you mean by seeing Igneel again?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and then back to the glass in his hands which are trembling slightly* It's what Makarov wanted to speak to Gajeel, Wendy and I about

Lucy: *place her hands on his to steady them.* what did the master tell you?

Natsu: There have been dragon sightings again. And the descriptions matched Igneel, Grandine, and Metallicana

Lucy: that's unusual

Natsu: And there are now requests popping up specifically for dragon slayers

Lucy: it's obviously a set up to draw out the dragon slayers

Natsu: *looks up at Mira sadly* Can I get another one?

Mira: fine, but this will be the last one Natsu *gets Natsu another drink* here ya go

Natsu: My mind tells me that that's what it means. But a part of me seriously hopes that the sightings are real

Lucy: I know you want to see Igneel. But you shouldn't be risking your life to try and find him

Natsu: I know that. *downs his drinks* But it'll be the first time in 17 years that I'll have seen him.

Lucy: yeah I know *she looks into her tea and sees her reflection; she sees her mother in the reflection. a tear drips into her tea*

Mira: You two are getting married in 3 days. I will not have either of you depressed

Lucy: *looks up at Mira. a single tear still sits near her right eye* okay

Natsu is still looking at his glass

Lucy stands up, she slides some money on the bar to pay for Natsu's drinks. She starts walking, she takes deep breathes to stop herself from crying

Mira: *sighs* Lucy. Help your fiancé get out of this mindset

Lucy: what are you talking about Mira?

Mira: You're going to be the only one able to snap him out of this. And I need him so be himself tomorrow to organise something for the wedding

Lucy: okay. *she walks back to the bar and grabs Natsu's hand* no more drinks for you. You're coming with me

Natsu looks up at Lucy. Lucy takes Natsu outside and to a garden near the cathedral

Lucy: Natsu please talk to me.

Natsu: About?

Lucy: about anything. you've been so quiet since you got back and it upsets me seeing you like this *she takes her hand away from Natsu's and wipes away at the tears that are flowing from her eyes*

Natsu: If you ask me a question I'll see if I can answer it

Lucy: do you even want to go through with this wedding?

Natsu: Why would you even ask me that?

Lucy: just answer the question *on the verge of bursting into tears*

Natsu: Luce, of course I want to go through with this wedding

Lucy: will you forget about this whole ordeal with Zeref and the dragon slayers? At least until we get back from our honey moon?

Natsu: I'll make no promises on that. But I can do my best

Lucy: and can you please stop moping around? It's stressing me out. Seeing you like that worries me and all I want is for you to be happy

Natsu: *looks at her* I'm sorry.

Lucy: don't apologise, I know you're under a lot of stress but moping about it isn't going to make it any better

Natsu: *moves a stray hair that has fallen out of place away from her eyes* I know that. I guess I'm just not used to everything yet

Lucy: you shouldn't have to get used to everything, you just need to learn how to cope

Natsu smiles slightly

Lucy: see that's exactly what I've been wanting to see since you came back

Natsu: I think... I need to stop drinking

Lucy: that would be a good idea

Natsu: *his smile slightly widens* What did I do to deserve a girl like you?

Lucy: I'm not sure, but whatever you did I'm happy you did it *smiles*

-Suddenly the air around them heats up and a large shadow passes over them-

Lucy: *looks up* what was that?

Natsu: That... that looked like a dragon

Lucy: we should go after it

Natsu: Don't hate me for this. *picks her up bridal style and takes a deep breath, the wings growing out of his back. He then leaps into the sky and flies after the shape*

Lucy: *shocked by the size* it's huge

Natsu: What did you expect? *smiles* It is a dragon we're talking about

Lucy: I know that. It's just been awhile. I forgot how big they could be

Natsu: Hold on. *Speeds up significantly. In a matter of seconds they're flying next to the dragon's head*

Lucy: (Igneel is that you?)

Natsu: (Luce...)

Lucy: (I thought if this is Igneel then he could hear me. he's spoken to me like this before. Wait is this even igneel)

Natsu: (No, it isn't Igneel... I think it's the dragon that attacked Gajeel)

Lucy: (what should we do)

Natsu: (Considering I'm pretty sure what it's about to do, I think we should leave it alone)

Lucy: (okay)

The dragon turns its head so it faces Natsu and Lucy. Black smoke starts coming from its mouth. Before they can even react it sends an attack straight at them. Lucy puts up a barrier that protects them

Natsu: LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *the attack hits the dragon's attack and the resulting explosion sends Natsu and Lucy flying to the ground at rapid speed*

Lucy puts a barrier on the ground which they use as a cushion. They land on the barrier which softens their landing

Natsu: *sits up rubbing his head, the wings on his back are burnt slightly* What the hell was that?

Lucy: *her head is bleeding from the force on the attack. She puts her hand to her head* I'm not sure *she takes her hands away from her head, there is blood on her hand*

Natsu: You're hurt. *winces as the wings retract, his back is now slightly burned and his jacket is ripped to shreds from the fall*

Lucy: I'm fine, it's just a bump on the head

Natsu lightly touches her head where the bump is. Lucy winces.

Natsu: Come on. We should head back to the guild

Lucy: yeah *she slides down the barrier and onto the ground. She stands but her legs are shaking slightly*

Natsu: *slides down and puts her arm around his shoulders, steadying her* We didn't land that far away. I'll help you

Lucy: thanks *she makes the barrier disappear. They walks off towards the guild*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	83. Chapter 83

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-When they arrive at the guild-

Wendy: Natsu-san! Lucy-san!

Lucy: *blood is slowly pouring from her head wound* oh hi Wendy

Gajeel: *walks up to them and takes Lucy's other arm* Let's get you two to the infirmary

Lucy: thanks Gajeel

Gajeel: *walks into the infirmary with them, Mira is checking the supplies* Mira. The newlyweds got into trouble again

Lucy: um.. sorry Mira

Gajeel: Oi, Salamander. Wake the fuck up, I don't want to drag the two of you

Lucy: (natsu are you okay?)

Natsu: (I think some of that attack may have gotten through your barrier)

Lucy: (sorry)

Gajeel: *moves in between Lucy and Natsu and helps Natsu stand as well* Salamander. Wake the fuck up

Lucy: (Natsu you need to wake up)

Natsu: Gajeel. Let me go.

Lucy puts a hand to her still bleeding forehead

Mira: *In a deadly quiet voice that would scare Erza* Gajeel, place them on the beds. I'll see to them in a moment.

Lucy: Mira, I'm sorry

Gajeel places Lucy down on one bed and almost pushes Natsu onto another and walks off

Mira: I thought I specifically told you that you were not to do anything rash or dangerous so close to your wedding

Lucy: it's not like we purposely hurt ourselves

Mira: I'm not so sure about that Lucy. *gently cleaning the wound on her head* You two are getting into deadly situations more and more frequently. Especially him *points at Natsu who has fallen asleep on the bed*

Lucy: *winces as Mira cleans her wound. She sighs* I can see that

Mira: They why do you keep putting yourselves into these situations?

Lucy: I'm not sure

Mira: *sighs, having finished cleaning Lucy's wounds* So what happened to your pink haired fiancé then?

Lucy: we were talking in the garden near the cathedral when a dragon flew over the top of us. We followed it but it attacked us. I used my barrier but I think the attack somehow got through my barrier and hit natsu

Mira: Would you like to help me check if he's okay?

Lucy: yeah *gets up off the bed* (natsu can you hear me?)

Natsu groans and opens his eyes slightly

Lucy: Natsu are you okay?

Natsu: You mean other than the fact I feel like I got hit by a truck?

Lucy: *crosses her arms* I was just asking

Natsu manages to sit up and Lucy and Mira can see how badly torn and burnt his jacket is. Lucy's eyes widen

Natsu: *looks at his jacket* Damn.

Lucy: looks like I'm going to have to mend this when we get home

Natsu: Sorry

Lucy: don't apologise. I don't mind doing it

Natsu: I'm not bleeding though, so that's a good sign

Lucy: yeah it is.

Mira: Just to be safe though, we should take off your jacket and see

Lucy carefully takes off Natsu's jacket

-On Natsu's torso there appear to be deep cuts, but they aren't bleeding-

Natsu: Damn.

Lucy heals the cuts. They soon start to fade

Mira: Those looked very serious... But they weren't bleeding. You said it was a dragon that did this?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: We think it was the same dragon that attacked Gajeel

Lucy nods

Mira: What makes you say that?

Lucy: it had the same smell as Gajeel's scars

Natsu: And it appeared to use death magic. Plus it was a LOT bigger than Igneel

Lucy: that would explain why Gajeel's wounds were bigger than mine

Mira: Have you told Gajeel or Wendy? Or even the master?

Natsu shakes his head

Lucy: no not yet

Natsu: I think what the weird thing is though... Is it only seems to attack dragon slayers. There were tons of other people around the city and it only attacked Lucy and I

Lucy: yeah that was odd.

Mira: If this is the same thing that attacked Gajeel. I have a feeling that the only thing that saved you from ending up like him was Lucy's barrier

Lucy: *shocked* really?

Natsu: That would make sense. But I also used my Lightning Fire Dragon Roar to counteract the dragon's attack

Mira: That would explain the state you were in. That attack drains you physically after you use it

Lucy has finished healing Natsu's torso

Natsu: *touches his chest and looks up at Lucy* Thanks

Lucy: *smiles* no problem

Natsu: *stands up from the bed* We should report this to gramps

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Mira: Lucy can report it to the master. You and I have wedding plans to discuss

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* (Help...me)

Lucy: (sorry natsu can't help you here)*heads for the door* (but I'll be back soon) *walks out and heads for Makarov's office*

Mira grins evilly at Natsu as Lucy leaves the room

Lucy knocks on the door to Makarov's office

Makarov: Come in

Lucy: *opens the door and walks in* hi master I was wondering if I could speak to you

Makarov: *smiles upon seeing her* Of course, Lucy. What is it?

Lucy: it's about the dragon's, and the dragon slayers.

Makarov: How do you know about that?

Lucy: Natsu told me. Please don't get mad

Makarov: I should have know that boy would blab

Lucy: about an hour ago, Natsu and I were in the garden near the Cardia Cathedral when a dragon flew over the top of us

Makarov: W..what?

Lucy: a dragon flew over the top of us. we followed it but it attacked us. Thankfully I used my barrier and natsu counter attacked. For some reason I didn't attack anyone other than natsu and myself

Makarov: Why would you two do something so stupid as to follow a dragon? Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive?

Lucy: I'm sorry.

Makarov: Just saying sorry is not going to be acceptable, Lucy. You two are lucky to be alive.

Lucy: *looks at the ground* It was a foolish mistake. I put Natsu's life and my own at risk.

Makarov: You wouldn't have been able to follow that beast if it weren't for the boy. A majority of the blame falls on him, especially if it only attacks dragon slayers

Lucy: I know

Makarov: It is good to see you both returned though. Is that all you wanted to tell me?

Lucy: yes

Makarov: Very well. You may leave

Lucy: okay *walks out of Makarov's office and heads back down to the infirmary* (I'm on my way back)

Natsu: (Can you hurry, Mira's torturing me)

Lucy: (okay) *she gets to the infirmary and walks in* I'm back

-Lucy walks in to find Natsu wearing a full on suit, with the tie and top button done up and everything-

Lucy: what's going on here

Mira: We needed to get final touches for Natsu's suit

Lucy: okay.

Natsu: I still say making me wear this thing instead of my scarf is freakin torture *tugging at the tie*

Lucy: in my opinion, I think you look handsome

Natsu starts blushing and smiles at Lucy. While he's distracted, Mira tightens the tie. Lucy smiles at natsu

Lucy: Mira he still needs to breathe, don't do it up too tight

Mira: He'll be fine

Natsu: Can't I just wear my scarf instead?

Lucy sighs

Mira: no you can't wear your scarf. This is for your wedding and should look your best.

Natsu: But Miraaaa...

Mira: no means no Natsu

Natsu crosses his arms and pouts

Lucy: cheer up Natsu, it will only be for a few hours. Then after the reception I'll let you put your scarf back on

Natsu: I... I guess I can live with that

Lucy: *smiles* thank you Natsu

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	84. Chapter 84 - Wedding day

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so for the next month of so the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent

* * *

-wedding day-

*natsu and lucy are staying at separate places to get ready for the wedding. Natsu is staying at Lucy's old apartment and lucy is at the house*

Lucy: *wakes up. she looks at her ring and smiles* today's the day *she gets up and has a shower before Mira and the others get there*

-with natsu-

Gray: *banging on the door to Lucy's apartment. Gajeel, Gildarts, Laxus, Macao, Elfman and Caleb are there with him* Oi! Flame Brain! Wake up!

-Natsu opens the door slightly, and yawns-

Macao: so you're finally awake huh?

Natsu: How long have you guys been banging on the door?

Laxus: for the past half hour

-Natsu yawns again, a little bit of fire getting released with it-

Gajeel: come on salamander, it's time to get ready

-Gildarts pushes Natsu inside and opens the door all the way-

Gajeel: why is it so empty in here?

Natsu: Lucy moved out. We have a house closer to the guild

Macao: you really have grown. You're now living in a house with a woman *nudges natsu in the arm*

Natsu: I'm older than you smart guy

Macao: *laughs* that may be true, but at least I look my age

Gray: And he's been sneaking into Lucy's bed long before they got a house together

Caleb: *to Gildarts* Natsu's older than Macao?

Gildarts: from what I've heard yeah.

Caleb: How is that possible?

Gildarts: it's a long story. One that you'll have to hear another day. Now we need to start getting Natsu ready

Laxus: and ourselves ready as well you fool

Gildarts: yeah, yeah whatever

Natsu: *yawns and rubs his eyes* And why exactly are all of you here?

Laxus: it takes teamwork to get you up in the morning

Natsu: I'm not that bad, Laxus

Laxus: *shrugs* whatever

Gray: *throws Natsu a bag containing his suit* Duty calls

Elfman: it is manly to wear a suit for a wedding

Gajeel: yeah well it's also custom for the groom to wear a suit

Natsu: *walks into the bedroom to get changed and yells back at the guys* I kinda figured that out when Mira and Lisana took me suit shopping

Elfman: I thought you would know my sisters better than that Natsu

Natsu: *walks back out to the guys, the top button isn't done up and neither is the tie. But the guys do notice how different he looks* Yeah, well I don't think they've ever planned for a guild wedding before

Elfman: that's true

Laxus: natsu you need button up your shirt and tie your tie.

Natsu: *holding up the tie* I don't even know why I have to wear this fricking thing

Gildarts: *smiling* You don't even know how to tie it do you?

Natsu: *getting slightly defensive* And what is that supposed to mean?

Gajeel: now that you mention it. I've never seen salamander wear a tie

Gray: Flame brain done in by a necktie. Who knew?

Laxus: *walks up to natsu. he buttons up the shirt and ties his tie* there *stands back*

-Natsu looks at Laxus like he's grown a second head-

Laxus: what?

Natsu: That seemed very out of character for you

Laxus: whatever

-with lucy-

-Lucy has gotten out of the shower. She is now sitting in the dining room drinking some tea while waiting for the girls to get there. Mira, Lisana, Levy, Wendy and Erza and on their way to Lucy's house but they can't exactly find it-

Levy: are you guys sure it's this way? I'm positive Lucy said it was just up the hill from the guild.

Lisana: I'm sure. Lucy wanted somewhere close so the guild would be easier to get to

Mira: *sighs* They've both grown up... Living in a house together, getting married.

Mira: Before you know it there could be mini Natsu's and Mini Lucy's running around

Wendy: that would be so cute

Erza: Hopefully they wouldn't blow things up like Natsu's renowned for

Lisana: I don't think they will. well not the girls anyway. Hopefully they turn out more like lucy in that way

Levy: I agree with Wendy. It'd be adorable

Erza: *points out Lucy's house* hey isn't that the house? *outside is a small dragon statue*

Mira: Looks like it

Wendy: *see's the pink and white roses in the front garden* it's beautiful

Levy: *walks up to the front door and notices the dragon and heart shaped door knocker* hey guys check this out

Lisana: Wow. Lucy did a good job in customising the place

Levy: well we can tell she cares about him, especially since she's customised the house with things they both like *knocks on the door with the door knocker*

Lucy: *hears the knocking* coming *she walks to the front door and opens it. She's wearing a white silk bath robe. Her hair is still wet from her shower* hi guys

Wendy: *smiles* Good morning, Lucy-san

Lucy: *smiles* morning

Mira: Are you ready? We're already behind schedule

lucy: oh yeah I'm ready, come in *opens the door wider. The first thing everyone notices is Natsu's dragon chair*

Levy: Woah

Lucy: *giggle* do you like it?

Levy: It's amazing. I never knew you could buy furniture like that

Lucy: *shakes her head* you can't. I had this personally made

Erza: I take it that is Natsu's chair

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Wendy: *eyes widen* it's so cool

Mira: Enough looking around. We need to get you ready, we don't have much time

Lucy: oh right. *she walks into her bedroom and brings out her wedding dress, which is protected with a special hanger. She hangs it off a portable clothes railing. She then goes and gets the bridesmaids dresses*

Mira: Hurry up Lucy. We have 4 hours and counting

Lucy: okay *she sits down as Mira starts styling her hair. There are small braids that go from each side of her head just above her ears which then connect at the back of her head. * okay what next?

Mira: Next is make up and the dress.

Lucy: *smiles* okay

-suddenly a knock is heard at the door-

Lucy: huh? Who could that be?

Lisana: I'll go see

Lucy: thanks Lisana

Lisana: *comes back into the room holding a bouquet of red, orange, yellow, white and pink roses* I guess he has a romantic side to him. *hands them to Lucy* The card says they're from Natsu

Lucy: *smiles. She takes the roses and smells them* they're wonderful

Wendy: They're beautiful

Lucy: levy can you can me a vase out of the cupboard for me to put these in

Levy: sure *goes to the cupboard and comes back with a crystal vase with water in it*

Lucy: thanks Levy. *puts the roses in the vase*

Mira: Okay. Let's get back to work

Lucy: yeah

-at the wedding-

-Natsu is pulling on his tie trying to loosen it-

Gray: cut it out flame brain

Natsu: This thing is so uncomfortable

Gray: it's not for long, just put up with it

Natsu: I still don't see why I couldn't have worn my scarf instead

gray: just remember you're seeing lucy soon.

Gildarts: *smirks* Are sure it's the tie? Or are you just nervous?

-Natsu looks at Gildarts as guests start walking into the cathedral, he looks at all the guests arriving and starts fidgeting slightly-

Gray: calm down hot head.

Natsu: Shut up icicle breath

Gray: why don't you make me?

Natsu: Bring it on, I'm all fired up

Macao: cut it out you idiots. This is a wedding remember. And it's you wedding at that Natsu

-the priest walks in-

Priest: *walks up to natsu and puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder* are you ready?

Natsu: As ready as I'll ever be *smiles slightly*

Priest: that's good. We'll be starting soon. I've received word that the bride has arrived

-Natsu swallows and slowly nods-

Gildarts: *places a hand on Natsu's shoulder* It'll be fine. Don't be nervous

Natsu: *looks up at Gildarts* Easier said than done.

-the wedding music starts playing. The first person to walk through is Bisca and Alzacks daughter Azuka. She begins throwing petals down the aisle as she continues towards the alter. Soon after Wendy and Lisana walk out, followed by Levy, Mira and Erza they are all wearing beautiful pink gowns.

Laxus: Gajeel, you're drooling

Gajeel: oh *wipes the drool from his chin*

-the next person to walk through is Makarov, who is holding Lucy's hand. She is wearing a beautiful white gown with frills parallel going vertically. The skirt of the dress gathers and the whole dress Shimmers. In her hair is a small crystal tiara and her face is covered by a vale Natsu stops breathing and smiles when he sees her. Lucy smiles from behind the vale. They soon get to the altar, Makarov put's Lucy's hand in Natsu's and steps off to the side-

Natsu: Thanks Gramps

Makarov: no problem *smiles*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and smiles* (You look beautiful)

Lucy: *smiles and blushes* (and you look handsome)

-the priest begins. Time flies by quickly and soon enough they're putting the rings on-

Priest: *looks at Natsu and Lucy* you may now kiss the bride

-Natsu smiles widely and pulls Lucy into a deep passionate kiss, she kisses him back. the crowd erupts into cheers of are also tears of joy. Natsu pulls away from Lucy, and holding her hand starts to walk down the aisle out of the cathedral. Flower petals are thrown as they walk down the aisle. As the get outside there is a horse drawn carriage*

Lucy: (are you going to be okay riding in a carriage?)

Natsu: *picks her up bridal style and lifts her into the carriage* (I think I'll be able to handle it)

-Lucy smiles-

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	85. Chapter 85 WARNING: XXXXLEMONXXXX

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

WARNING: XXXXXXLEMONXXXXX

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

we hope you guys like our first lemon.

* * *

Lucy waves to everyone as their carriage leaves, Natsu waves half heartedly but keeps his eyes open for any sign of Zeref. Once they're out of sight of the guild lucy goes through one of the suitcases and pulls out Natsu's scarf. She takes of Natsu's tie and un button's the first button. she then wraps natsu's scarf around his neck. Natsu looks at his scarf and smiles.

lucy: *smiles* I told you that right after the reception you could wear your scarf instead of the tie

Natsu: Yeah...

Lucy: *frowns* what's wrong? Is what happened with Zeref bothering you?

Natsu: I kinda expected him to show up... but it's the fact I didn't realise he was there before he said something to me

Lucy: don't blame yourself. You can't be on alert 24 - 7

Natsu: I should have been though. Especially with what happened when he showed up at the house

Lucy covers her mouth and yawns, Natsu places her head on his shoulder.

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu and smiles* thanks

Natsu: You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there

Lucy smiles and falls asleep

-at the beach/theme park resort-

Natsu gets to the room and carries Lucy in bridal style

Lucy: *wakes up. She rubs her eyes* hi

Natsu: Hey. You were out for quite a while

Lucy: oh sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night

Natsu: It's fine. I don't mind carrying you

Lucy smiles. They get to their room it's a first class room with only one bed. The bathroom has a spa bath and a bottle of champagne on the sink

Natsu: *whistles* Wow. You guys went all out for this

Lucy: *smiles* like I said I wanted the day to be perfect. But it didn't turn out the way I imagined. *smiles* it turned out much better

Natsu walks over to the bed and gently places Lucy down on it

Lucy: *stands up* well I'm going to change out of this. I'll be back *she grabs her suitcase and goes into the bathroom*

Natsu: *already taking off the suit jacket and shirt* Okay

Lucy: *she opens up her suitcase and finds everything's been repacked. Inside are formal dresses which are quite short. And her underwear has been replaced with lacy lingerie* (crap)

Natsu: Lucy? What's wrong?

Lucy: Mira repacked my bag. None of my original clothes are in here

Natsu: *walks in now shirtless* It can't be that bad can it?

Lucy: *natsu see's the open suitcase, revealing the revealing dresses and lingerie* see what I mean

Natsu: Oh. *walks over to the suitcase and lifts up one of the dresses* This isn't that bad is it? I think you'd look nice in it

Lucy: *blushes* this is more revealing than my usual outfits

Natsu: I was just thinking

Lucy: thinking what?

Natsu: If Mira packed your bag... Did she pack mine?

Lucy: I'm not sure, maybe

Natsu: I wouldn't have a lot for her to pack though. So I wonder what she did

Lucy: I'm not sure

Natsu looks at his suitcase sitting on the bed cautiously

Lucy: well I'm going to have to make do with what I've got.

Natsu: We could always go shopping if you really don't like them

Lucy: if you think I'll look nice I'll wear them

Natsu: *smiles* I do

Lucy: *takes a deep breath* okay then *pushes natsu out of the bathroom* I need to get changed *the door shuts behind natsu*

Natsu smiles to himself and then walks over to the bed and lies down

Lucy: *walks out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white lacy underwear and a white lacy bra which has silk draping underneath it covering her stomach but her stomach is still visible* she didn't even pack any pyjama's for me either.

Natsu looks at Lucy and turns a deep shade of red

Lucy: *blushes* what?

Natsu: I... I told you you'd look good in them... But I think that was a bloody understatement

Lucy: *blushes* are you sure? I've never worn anything like this before

Natsu: *gets off the bed and walks up to her, stroking her arms* I'm positive

Lucy blushes and shivers when he touches her. She smiles, Natsu bends down and picks her up bridal style and walks her over to the bed. Lucy: blushes because Natsu us carrying her in her underwear. Natsu places Lucy down gently on the bed

Lucy: *Lying down on the bed* are you sure you want to do this? *blushes*

Natsu: I've never been more sure of anything

Natsu starts kissing Lucy on the lips and then moves down to her neck. Lucy gasps and shivers, he then kisses her neck and makes his way down to her chest. He looks at Lucy's breasts then looks at Lucy, she looks at Natsu and nods. He unclips Lucy's bra and chucks it off to the side. He stares at her breasts

Lucy: *blushes* what do you think?

Natsu: they're awesome Luce *he places his hands on her breast and starts massaging them*

Lucy moans as Natsu massages her breasts, he starts sucking on her nipple then places her nipple in between his teeth and starts massaging her other breast. She gasps warmth spreads throughout her abdomen

Natsu: *he stops as he can smell something. He follows the smell, which leads in between Lucy's legs* you're wet already?

Lucy: *flustered* uh huh

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* do you mind?

Lucy: *smiles softly* go ahead

Natsu: *he removes Lucy's underwear then spreads her legs apart and starts licking at the liquid coming from inside her* (Luce you taste so good)

Lucy moans at the feeling of Natsu's tongue in between her legs. Natsu moves back, liquid drips from his mouth which he licks up. He starts undoing his belt

Natsu: are you ready for this luce?

Lucy: *tries to catch her breath* I... I've never been more ready *smiles*

Natsu drops his pants and removes his underwear. He chucks them to the side.

Lucy: * stares at Natsu's penis and swallows nervously* I..It's big

natsu: *gently strokes her cheek with his thumb* don't worry Luce. I'll be gentle

Lucy smiles, Natsu gently slides his penis inside Lucy her to gasp. He tries to go in further but he can't*  
Natsu: Luce..?

Lucy: go ahead. I've never been happier for someone to take my virginity *smiles*

Natsu: *he shoves his penis in harder, breaking through the blockage. lucy gasps and tears form in her eyes. Blood trickles out from between her legs* Luce.. did I hurt you?

Lucy: *bites her lip* keep going, the pain will fade.

Natsu starts bucking his hips, moving his penis in and out of Lucy. She moves her body in rhythm to his as he grabs her breasts and massages them while bucking. She moans in pleasure, the warmth in her abdomen increases

Lucy: n..natsu... I..I think I'm gonna cum

Natsu: *his penis starts throbbing* same here Luce. Lets try and do this at once

Lucy nods, Natsu starts sucking her nipple again while bucking. The pressure in his penis builds so much he can't hold it anymore*

Natsu: Luce I'm gonna cum

They both cum together, Natsu's sperm is sent into lucy and fills her. Natsu pulls out of lucy and drops onto his back beside her*

Natsu: that *breathes* was amazing

Lucy: *breathing heavily* you were amazing

Natsu turns his head to look at Lucy and has a huge smile on his face. Lucy smiles, her cheeks are red

Natsu: Bet you're glad she repacked your bag now

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: So... now what?

Lucy: *snuggles into natsu* right now I need sleep

Natsu: *wraps an arm around Lucy and smiles* Good night, Mrs Dragneel

Lucy: *smiles at the thought of her new name* good night Natsu *falls asleep in Natsu's arms*

Natsu kisses her forehead and then falls asleep next to her.

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	86. Chapter 86

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

-a few weeks later-

Lucy and Natsu are on their way back to magnolia from their honeymoon. Natsu is lying down in the carriage, his head on Lucy's lap. He's sleeping to get over the motion sickness. Lucy looks out the window while running her hands through Natsu's hair. she notice's they're almost home

Lucy: hey Natsu we're almost there

Natsu opens his eyes slightly as the carriage pulls up in front of the guild.

Lucy: we're back

Natsu sits up, rubbing the back of his head and still half asleep.

-Inside the guild, Wendy recognises the carriage-  
Wendy: *smiles- They're back! Natsu-san and Lucy-san are back

Lucy: *is wearing a tight fitting sky blue dress that Mira had packed. It has a low back and reveals some of her chest* Natsu are you ready

Natsu: *smiles and yawns* Yeah

Lucy steps out of the carriage with suitcases. While she is still holding the suitcases, Natsu sneaks up behind her and picks her up bridal style

Lucy: woah *kisses him on the cheek and smiles*

Natsu: I'm kinda surprised we haven't been ambushed yet

Lucy: I wouldn't speak too soon. Mira has a habit of bursting in

Natsu: True

The doors open and Mira runs up to Natsu and Lucy

Lucy: I knew it

Natsu: Oh, speak of the devil

Mira: okay, you have to tell me everything.

Natsu: Okay, well first off I have to thank you for repacking Lucy's bag

Mira: *grins* you're welcome

Lucy blushes as Natsu gently places her on the ground. Lucy places the suitcases on the ground. Suddenly the doors of the guild fly open and Caleb, Wendy and Levy run up to the trio.

Mira: come on spit it out. What happened while you were gone?

Natsu: That information is kinda 'personal'

Levy: *runs up to Lucy and hugs her* Lucy!

Mira: ooooh *squeals*

Lucy: *hugs levy* hi Levy

Natsu looks at Mira's reaction and smiles.

Caleb: Natsu! Lucy! Welcome back

Wendy: Welcome back Natsu san! Welcome back Lucy san!

Lucy: hi Caleb. Hi Wendy

Caleb: Check it out *he smiles and lifts up his sleeve to show a guild mark exactly like Natsu's on his shoulder* I'm officially part of the guild now

Lucy: that's wonderful Caleb

Natsu: Great job buddy

Caleb: Thanks. Sis wasn't too happy about it, but she hasn't been in a good mood since you left

Lucy: I'm not surprised by that

Natsu: *kisses Lucy on the cheek and turns to Caleb and Wendy* Why don't we go into the guild. You two have to fill me in on everything that I've missed

Lucy smiles and picks up the suitcases again.

Levy: Oh no you don't, Natsu carry the bags for Lucy

Lucy: Levy I really don't mind

Levy: Don't you think Natsu should carry the bags, Mira?

Mira: of course he should carry the bags

Natsu: *quietly takes the bags from Lucy* (Luce, don't react to this. But I can smell him in the area)

Lucy: (okay)

Caleb: I can help

Natsu: It's cool buddy. I've got them

Natsu walks towards the guild after Caleb and Wendy. Lucy follows after Natsu who is quietly sniffing the air trying to find Zeref. Lucy notices him doing this and so does Wendy.

Lucy: natsu?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Yeah?

Lucy: (the others can tell you're sniffing)

Natsu looks at the others who are staring at him

Mira: what are you sniffing for Natsu?

Natsu: No reason

Wendy: Natsu-san. You don't need to lie to us

Natsu: *smiles slightly* It's nothing. I must still be tired from the trip back

Lucy: come on guys, you need to tell us what's happened here while we've been gone

Levy: Well. Gray and Juvia are now dating

Lucy: that's nice

Levy: Yeah, apparently it happened during your reception

Natsu: *smiles* Icicle breath really did it

Lucy: *smiles* so levy how's it going with you and Gajeel?

Levy: *blushes* Well... Um...

Lucy: come on spit it out

Levy: He... he asked me out

Lucy: oooh. What did you say?

Natsu: *laughs* Please. Needles doesn't have it in him

Lucy: Natsu let Levy speak

Levy: *smiles* I said yes

Lucy: *hugs Levy* that's great

Levy: *smiles* Yeah

Natsu: I still say that poor excuse for a lightning rod doesn't have it in him

Lucy: has anything happened with Erza and Jellal yet?

Levy: *shakes her head* Not yet

-They walk into the guild-

Lucy: okay. So what else has happened?

Levy: Not much else happened, a few people were badly hung over the day after your wedding though

Lucy: *laughs* I'm not surprised

-A white blur comes flying straight at Natsu as he gets spear tackled by Lisana-

Lisana: Welcome back

Natsu: H-hi Lisana *looks up at Lucy*

Lucy: come on Lisana, you need to get off Natsu

Lisana: Oh sorry. *gets off of Natsu and holds her hand out to help him stand. Instead he just lies there*

Lucy's head starts aching and she starts feeling hot. She puts her hand to her head.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* (You okay?)

Lucy: (I'm not feeling too well)

Natsu: *stands up and picks her up, leaving the luggage on the floor* I'm gonna take Lucy home, I'll come back for the luggage later

Mira: oh okay. We'll see you later then

Natsu: *walks out of the guild and to their house* You were fine a minute ago. Any idea what's wrong?

Lucy: I'm not sure. *when they get home she goes into the bathroom and looks at a calendar she hung up. She stops and stares at the calendar with wide eyes*

Natsu: *in the kitchen making tea for Lucy to help her feel better* (I hope she's okay)

When Natsu walks in, he see's Lucy on the ground on her knees staring at the wall

Natsu: Luce?

Lucy: it's late

Natsu: *puts the tea on the counter and bends down to her height, putting his hand on her shoulder* Luce what are you talking about?

Lucy: I mean my period Natsu. It's late

Natsu: *blinks a couple of times* How late are we talking here?

Lucy: about a week

Natsu: *looks at her stomach and hesitantly removes his hand from her shoulder. He looks at Lucy* Can I?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu gently places his hand on her stomach and closes his eyes breathing slowly

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu opens his eyes and looks at Lucy

Lucy: what's happening? *confused and slightly scared*

Natsu removes his hand and pulls her into a sudden kiss. Surprised by the sudden kiss but kisses him back. He pulls away smiling, then places her hand on her stomach. Her eyes widen as she feels something moving. Natsu places his hand next to Lucy's, his smile widens slightly.

Lucy: *smiles slightly* we're going to be parents

Natsu: Yeah

Lucy: *sniffs and smells the tea* that smells good

Natsu: Oh. *looks up at the tea and uses his magic to heat it up slightly and hands it to Lucy* You always told me that tea helped settle you. I thought I'd make some for you

Lucy: *takes a sip of the tea. She starts to feel better and smiles* thanks

Natsu: Are you okay to stand? Or did you want me to bring you anything?

Lucy: * stands up without any problem* I'm fine now, that tea really helped

Natsu's eyes keep flicking to Lucy's stomach and he smiles

Lucy: *smiles* should we tell the others?

Natsu: I think so. I'll stand in front so Mira won't ambush you

Lucy: thanks. *heads for the front door*

Natsu follows after her, and holds on to her hand

When they get to the guild they walk over to the bar where Mira and Lisana are sitting

Mira: *looks up* Natsu I thought you were taking lucy home

Natsu: *discretely moves in front of Lucy* Yeah, I did

Mira: then why is she standing behind you?

Natsu: We have some news that you're probably going to want to hear

Mira: okay.

Natsu: *turns his head to Lucy* Did you wanna tell her?

Lucy: *nods* I'm pregnant

Lisana: What?

Natsu: Lucy's pregnant

the guild goes silent

A grin spreads across Mira's face. She squeals then spear tackles Natsu to the ground.

Natsu: Oof *falls to the ground from the sheer force of Mira's tackle*

Lucy stepped out of the way so she didn't get tackled.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* See? This is why I moved in front of you before we told her

Lucy: yeah I can see.

Lisana: When did you two find out?

Lucy: about an hour ago

Mira: *getting up off of Natsu* Oh my god! I knew it! Cana! I told you this would happen!

Cana: *drinking* yeah I heard you the first time

Gajeel: *having overheard the conversation* gee hee, so the salamander knocked up bunny girl

Natsu: What is that supposed to mean?

Gajeel: didn't think you had it in you to do that salamander

Natsu: Well I didn't think you had it in you to ask out Levy

Gajeel: *smirks* well I proved you wrong

Natsu: Whatever Needles. Come talk to me when you get engaged

Gajeel: whatever, I don't need to get engaged just to show I care about the bookworm *starts to walk off*

Natsu: If you really cared, you'd stop calling her that

Gajeel: whatever *walks away*

Natsu: Oi, Gajeel

Gajeel: what is it now salamander

Natsu: I still owe you for breaking some of my ribs *his hand engulfs in fire* You wanna spar?

Lucy face palms

Gajeel: *cracks his knuckles* I've been looking forward to this

Natsu: *gets into a fighting stance* Bring it on. I'm all fired up

Mira: you two can spar outside

Caleb: *turns to Gray* Wow! Are they really gonna fight?

Gray: yeah. They always do this

Caleb: Natsu's so gonna win

Lucy: *walks over to Caleb* of course Natsu's going to win

Levy: I wouldn't count Gajeel out

Lucy: I know that, but I believe in Natsu

Caleb: Oh please. Fire will easily melt iron, just like it'll easily melt ice

Gray: *frowns* I heard that kid

Caleb: What's wrong snowflake? I'm only telling the truth

Gray: oh god *face palm* it's like another natsu

-Outside with Gajeel and Natsu-

Gajeel: bring it on salamander

Natsu: *smirks* Ladies first

Gajeel: say what? I didn't hear you pansy

Natsu: I'll give you one free shot. If you can even manage that

Gajeel: you're gonna wish you didn't say that *turns his arm into a iron saw*

Natsu smirks and closes his eyes, not moving. Gajeel slashes at Natsu. Natsu opens his eyes at the last second and catches the saw blade.

Gajeel: what the fuck. My saw should've cut through you

Natsu: *smirks* That was a waste of your free shot. *kicks Gajeel's legs out from under him*

Gajeel slashes at Natsu's legs before he lands on the ground. Natsu dodges the attack at the last second, the blade cutting through the fabric of his pants but not his skin.

Gajeel: gee hee *get up off the ground and jumps back*

Natsu: *looks down at his pants and frowns* Hmm... I liked these pants too

Gajeel charges head on with the saw slashing at natsu. Just as soon as Gajeel's attack is about to reach natsu, he side steps making Gajeel run right past him and into a tree.

Gajeel: *puts his arm out of the tree. It topples the tree over* what the fuck?

Natsu: Something wrong Gajeel?

-The members of the guild who are watching with interest can't take their eyes off the fight-

Gildarts: This is a different side of Natsu. He's usually a lot more reckless when he fights. *stands besides the crowd watching Natsu and Gajeel*

Gajeel: fuck no *he turns his arm into a spear and starts attacking him with multiple stabbing attacks*

Natsu: *keeps sidestepping the attacks and yawns* Come on man. You gotta make this interesting at least

Gray: I've never seen Natsu like this. It's kinda weird

Freed: Is it just me, or is Natsu toying with Gajeel?

Gray: looks like it

Lisana: *looks at Lucy* Is he okay?

Lucy: he's fine. After everything that's happened he's gained experience with fighting. And now he has a reason to not get seriously injured

Gildarts: I never offered my congratulations to the two of you

Lucy: well thank you Gildarts *smiles*

Natsu: Come on needles, you gotta try to hit me at least

Gajeel: shut the fuck up. IRON DRAGON ROAR!

Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR *Natsu's roar completely swallows up Gajeel's and keeps heading towards him*

Erza: Natsu is displaying the ability equal to a S class mage. *turns to Jellal* He appears to be stronger than when we fought you

Gajeel covers his body in iron scales. He gets send into another tree, when he gets up he stumbles

Jellal: that appears to be the case

Natsu: *walks up to Gajeel and lightly flicks him on the forehead making him fall over* I guess I win

Lucy: *smiles and walks up to Natsu* that was amazing

Natsu: *smiles* What makes you say that?

Lucy: *frowns and crosses her arms* can't I compliment my husband on his fighting skills?

Natsu: You can... But I thought I was amazing to begin with

Lucy: *smiles* yeah that's true

Natsu: *turns to Gajeel and offers him a hand* Want some help?

Gajeel: fuck no *gets up stumbling*

Natsu sighs and puts Gajeel's arm over his shoulders helping him walk back inside the guild causing Gajeel to grumble

Natsu: Levy. Did you order a lightning rod?

Levy: *runs up to Gajeel* are you okay Gajeel?

Natsu: It should just be his pride. I didn't want to hurt him, so I tried to hold back as much as I could

Levy: *sighs* let's get him into the infirmary

Natsu helps Gajeel walk to the infirmary

Wendy: I hope Gajeel-san's okay. He looked really upset

Levy: I'm sure he'll be fine

-In the infirmary-  
Natsu: *places Gajeel on one of the beds* There we go

Lucy: *walks in.* is there anything I can do?

Natsu: Nah, he should be fine.

Lucy: okay. *walks out of the infirmary*

Gajeel: *once lucy has left* what the fuck was that about?

Natsu: *looks at Gajeel confused* Huh? Whattya mean?

Gajeel: you were fucking toying with me out there

Natsu: I gave you a free shot

Gajeel: no fucking duh. You were toying with me through out the entire fucking fight

Natsu: And your point is?

Gajeel: forget it. Since when the fuck did you get that strong?

Natsu: Honestly?

Gajeel: uh yeah

Natsu: Since the Draconium Arcanum started.

Gajeel: *sighs* you got anything better to do than stand there and watch me?

Natsu: Forgive me for wanting to bring you news about dragons

Gajeel: what?

Natsu: Lucy and I had a run in with a dragon a couple of days before the wedding. We think it was the same one that attacked you

Gajeel: what the fuck is it doing in this area?

Natsu: I don't know. But as soon as it saw me it attacked. Whatever this thing is doing here, it seems to be going after dragon slayers

Gajeel: since when the fuck did dragons attack dragon slayers?

Natsu: I don't know. From what Igneel told me though, there are dragons that hated the idea of teaching their magic to humans

Gajeel: that's pretty much what Metallicana told me, but I didn't think it was true

Natsu: Apparently it is. We'll have to keep an eye on Wendy and Luce just in case though

Gajeel: yeah. Especially since Lucy's pregnant. You don't want her to lose the baby

Natsu: You don't need to tell me that. Wait... Did you actually use her name instead of calling her bunny girl?

Gajeel: yeah. I'm already in bad enough shape I don't need you beating the fucking crap out of me for calling names

Natsu: I didn't do anything to you. You're the one that ran into a tree

Gajeel: whatever *turns onto his side and looks away from Natsu*

Natsu: *gets up and starts leaving* I guess I'll go then unless you wanted to say anything else. But you should know. That dragon from before...

Gajeel: what about it?

Natsu: Used death magic for its attacks. You're very lucky to be alive Gajeel. *starts walking out of the room*

Gajeel: hey Salamander?

Natsu: *turns around* Yeah?

Gajeel: thank your wife for healing me last time.

Natsu: *smiles* You rest for a bit and you can tell her yourself

Gajeel: yeah. *falls asleep*

Natsu walks out into the guild hall. Lisana notices Natsu and tells Levy and Lucy who is standing at the bar. Mira has her hand on Lucy's stomach

Lucy: Mira, it's really too soon for you to feel anything.

Lisana: Lucy, Natsu's back

Mira: *frowns* But how were you able to tell?

Lucy: it wasn't me. I just said my period was late. Natsu felt my stomach. I'm not sure if he felt anything. *looks over at Natsu and smiles* hey

Natsu: *smiles* Hey... Uh, Mira what are you doing?

Mira: *her hands still on Lucy's stomach* I'm trying to see If I can feel the baby

Natsu: *confused* O...kay...

Mira: *sighs* I'm trying to see if I can feel the baby kick

Lucy: like I said Mira. It's too soon

Mira: can't hurt to try

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Should I be concerned by this?

Lucy: no it's fine. But I don't see any point in trying to feel the baby kidding when it's only a week old

Natsu: *looks hesitantly at Mira* Do you mind if I try?

Mira: sure. It's your baby anyway *moves out of the way*

Natsu: Okay, Mira if you want to feel the baby kicking, place your hand on mine when I do this

Mira: okay *readies her hand*

Natsu sits down on the chair next to Lucy and places his hand on her stomach; he closes his eyes and breathes deeply. It's barely there, but there is a distinct feeling of something kicking underneath his hand.

Mira: *places her hands on Natsu's. She can feel it as well* oh my god. Lucy you are pregnant

Wendy: *quietly approaches* Lucy-san? Can... Can I feel too?

Lucy: uh sure Wendy

Wendy places her hand on Natsu's and can feel the baby kicking as well. She lets go and smiles

Mira: I wonder whether it's going to be a boy or girl

Natsu: *smiles and removes his hand* I don't mind either way. As long as they're happy that's all that matters

Lucy smiles at Natsu

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.


	87. Chapter 87

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

-6 months later-

Natsu: *sparring with Gajeel and Gray* Come on guys, you've gotta try and give me a challenge

Gray: come on flame brain cut us some slack

Gajeel: yeah what popsicle said

Natsu: I have been. And you still can't hit me

Gray: it's not our fault you got freakishly strong

Natsu: Fine. I won't move

Lucy: *walks out with some lemonade. Her stomach has tripled in size. And since she's pregnant she hasn't been able to go on missions. So she's been helping Mira in the guild* hey guys I've got some drinks

Natsu: *runs over to Lucy smiling and kisses her on the cheek* Hey, Luce.

Lucy: *smiles* hey

Lucy: hey Gajeel, Gray. I've got drink's

Gajeel: a break sounds good. *walks over to Lucy. He takes a drink and downs in one go*

Gray: *walks up to Lucy* Can you get flame brain to give us a break with the training?

Lucy: maybe. *looks at Natsu* Natsu can you help me with something

Natsu: What's up?

Lucy: I need help with choosing colours for the babies room

Natsu: Oh, okay. What were you thinking?

Lucy: well I know I don't want to be stereotypical and go with blue if we have a boy or pink if we have a girl

Gray: You still don't know what you're having yet?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no not yet

Natsu: We were kind of wanting it to be a surprise

Natsu: Hmm... *his eyes drift to the amulet around Lucy's neck, and then to the ring on her finger. Lucy sees this*

Lucy: what is it Natsu?

Natsu: I was just thinking.. We could always go with white and a colour that looks like fire. A bit of you and a bit of me

Lucy: *smiles* yeah, sounds good

Natsu: *smiles*

Lucy: *sits down on a nearby chair* It's taking a while to get used to carry this extra weight

Natsu: Did you want me to get you anything?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no I'm fine. i just need to sit down for a bit

Natsu: Okay. *turns to Gajeel and Gray* Did you two wanna spar without me for a bit?

Gajeel:*sighs* okay

Gray: Why? What's up flame brain?

Natsu: It's nothing major, I just wanna see if there are any new missions on the request board that might give me a challenge. You two certainly aren't

Gajeel: haha very fucking funny

Natsu: *walks into the guild hall and stops at the request board, looking at the S class missions. Over the past 6 months, Natsu got promoted to being an S class mage*

Gray: Luce, you gotta have him lay off the training. It's way too intense and we can't even hit him

Lucy: I thought you guys wanted to get stronger.

Gray: We do, but...

Lucy: but what

Gray: It's just frustrating. We don't even know what gramps wants Natsu to train us for

Lucy: he wants you trained so that if we come up against Zeref or these dragons you'll actually stand a chance

Gajeel: Why is fucking salamander training us though?

Lucy: and because of these dark guilds that have been popping up it good to be prepared

*it's

Gray: Don't get us wrong we're glad to be getting the help, but it's Natsu who's training us Luce

Lucy: well he's best suited for training you guys. Gildarts is away at the moment and Jellal and Erza on a mission together as well. So that only leave Mira and myself, but I'm clearly in no shape and Mira's been caring for me. Then Laxus is hardly ever here. So that only leaves Natsu to train you

Gray: Can you at least convince him to take it a little easier on us

Lucy: I can try. But I'm not making any promises

Gajeel: Come on bunny girl

Lucy: stop calling me that. I may be pregnant but I'm fully capable of kicking your ass if you piss me off

Natsu: *walks back with a glass of tea for Lucy* Umm... What's going on here?

Lucy: Gajeel and Gray want you to go easier on them with their training.

Natsu: *turns to Gajeel and Gray smirking* You guys can't handle it huh?

Gajeel: I didn't say that. It's for popsicle over there, he can't handle the heat

Gray: Hey! You were complaining more than I was

Natsu hands Lucy the tea

Lucy: *smiles as she takes the tea* thanks

Lucy places a hand on her stomach. She feels the baby kicking. She smiles

Natsu: *looks at Gray and Gajeel* Well you guys are gonna have a few weeks off training. I have a mission to go on

Gajeel and Gray sigh in relief

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu with her hand still on her stomach* what's your mission?

Natsu: There's a dark guild causing some trouble in Hargeon. Gramps wants me to take care of it

Lucy: okay. Just be careful. Remember you have a family now

Natsu: It won't take long. And I can easily handle a few mages

Lucy: okay *she feels the baby kick again* Natsu feel this

Natsu: But if you're really that worried, Gramps said I could take these two with me

Gajeel: salamander is gonna be fine. Right popsicle *laughs nervously*

Gray: *laughs nervously* yeah, he'll be fine. No need to worry Luce

Natsu: *smirks* When did you two become a bunch of wimps?

Gajeel: shut the fuck up? We're not weak. You're just freakishly strong

Natsu: I take it you don't want a chance to beat someone up instead of having it happen to you?

Lucy the baby kicks harder this time. She winces

Gray: *notices Lucy wince* hey Lucy are you okay?

Natsu looks at Lucy

Lucy: I'm fine, the baby just kicked a little harder than what I'm used to

Natsu bends down and places his hand on her stomach

Natsu can feel the baby kicking. The force of its kicking is greater than what it used to be

Lucy: I don't know why but I think she's trying to say she'll miss you

Natsu: *smiles* She?

Lucy: I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl *smiles*

Gray: *whispers to Gajeel* 1000 jewels Natsu's gonna be an overprotective father

Gajeel: *whispers to Gray* I accept your bet popsicle

Natsu: *his hand still on her stomach* (I've been thinking about names)

Lucy: (what have you come up with?)

Natsu: (If it's a girl, we should name the baby after your mother)

Lucy: (really?)

Natsu: (Yeah)

Lucy: (Layla Dragneel. I like it) *smiles*

Natsu: *stands up and turns to Gajeel and Gray* So are you coming with me? Or are you gonna stay here?

Gajeel: fine. I'll come.

Gray: fine. I'll come too

Top of Form

Natsu: We won't leave until tomorrow. So you have until then to spar with each other

Gajeel: fine. *looks at Gray* I won't goeasy on you

*go

Gray: Bring it on Gajeel

-Gajeel and Gray spar-

Lucy: I've never seen them work this hard

Natsu: Yeah. It's just good to see some normalcy return to the guild

Lucy: *nods* yeah. well at least something close to normal *rests her hand on her stomach*

Natsu: *looks at her and smiles. He kisses her forehead* I wouldn't have it any other way

Lucy: *smiles* so how long will you be gone for?

Natsu: Considering gramps wants me to keep training them while I'm gone, maybe a couple of weeks

Lucy: okay. It's funny before Gajeel and Gray were begging me to ask you to go easier on them

Natsu: *laughs* I never figured I'd hear that from them

Lucy: *smiles* yeah. Then Gajeel said "come on bunny girl". That's when you walked in with me saying I could kick their butts even though I'm pregnant

Natsu: Would you like me to make it more difficult for Gajeel because he said that?

Lucy: *shakes her head and laughs* no, that's fine.

Natsu grabs her hand and rubs her guild mark with his thumb

Lucy: *puzzled* Natsu what are you doing?

Natsu: Just thinking about how beautiful you're gonna be when I get back

Lucy: *blushes* how am I going to be any more beautiful. The way I'm going I'm going to be even bigger than I am now

Natsu: It doesn't matter, Luce. You get more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you

Lucy: *blushes and smiles* you know exactly what to say to make me happy

Natsu smiles and pulls her into a kiss

Lucy kisses him back

Lisana: *walks out and sees what's happening. She clears her throat* Umm... Am I interupting?

Lucy pulls back blushing

Lisana: Lucy, Mira wants to run a quick check up. Doesn't Natsu have to get back to training Gray and Gajeel anyway?

Lucy: *stands up* okay, I'll be there soon

Natsu looks back at Gajeel and Gray

Gajeel: don't worry about us salamander.

Natsu smiles and turns to walk into the infirmary with Lucy

Lucy: *follows Lisana into the infirmary* you wanted to see me Mira?

Mira: I just wanted to run a quick check up. *smiles when she sees Natsu came too* You didn't need to come, Natsu

Lucy walks over to a chair and sits down

Lucy: let's get this over and done with

-after the check up is complete-

Mira: Everything looks good *smiles*

Lucy: *sighs then smiles* that's a relief

Natsu: Well at least now I can leave tomorrow with peace of mind

Lucy smiles

-The next morning-

Lucy wakes up. She sits up and places her hand on her stomach

Natsu smiles and rolls over, falling off the bed

Lucy: Natsu are you okay? *slides herself over to the other side of the bed*

Natsu: *rubbing his head* I go six months without doing that... And then it starts again

Lucy: well that's weird *hold her hand out to Natsu* do you need some help?

Natsu: *stands up, still rubbing his head* No. I'm fine, thanks though

Lucy moves back to her side of the bed. She rests her hand on her stomach again

Natsu: *sighs* I have to leave today don't I?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *sits back on the bed and places his hand on Lucy's* I'll send you updates while I'm gone okay

Lucy: *smiles slightly* thanks

Natsu: Luce, do you even want me to go?

Lucy: I'll miss you but you shouldn't stop doing missions just because I'll miss you

Natsu: I promise I'll come back okay. I promise it on my dragon slayer magic *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles* I think you should be promising someone else as well *glances at her stomach*

Natsu: *smiles and places his other hand on Lucy's stomach* I promise the both of you. I will come back to you.

The baby kicks in response to Natsu's voice

Lucy smiles

Natsu: Has that been happening a lot? *looks at Lucy* Does the baby kick often?

Lucy: not really. The baby's only been kicking when we're together. *looks at her stomach. speaking to the baby* do you love your mum and dad? *the baby kicks again in response to their voices. The baby kicks twice for yes. Lucy smiles*

Natsu: *smiles* Are you sure you're gonna be okay while I'm gone?

Lucy: I'm positive *smiles*

Natsu: *gets up from the bed and grabs his pack from beside the door* I'll see you soon

Lucy: yeah. Wait before you go *gets up and kisses Natsu on the lips*

Natsu kisses her back, dropping his pack in the process

Lucy: *pulls back smiling* I'll see you when you get back

Natsu: Deal. *leaves the room and walks outside the house where Gajeel and Gray are waiting*

Gajeel: what took you so long salamander? We've been waiting for a while

Natsu: I hope in the time you were waiting, you were doing something useful

Gray: what do you mean by useful?

Natsu: Like training. Gramps said that I could still train you when we were on the mission

Gray: of course we were doing something useful *nudges Gajeel in the arm* right Gajeel

Gajeel: yeah sure

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah, whatever. *looks up at the house one last time, then starts walking past Gajeel and Gray* Let's go

Gajeel and Gray: sure *follows after Natsu*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	88. Chapter 88

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

Natsu: Hurry it up you two. We're almost back

Gray: finally *walks a little bit faster*

Gajeel: Where does salamander get all that fucking energy?

Gray: I think he just wants to get back and see Lucy

Natsu stops and wait for them at the edge of the forest

*Gray and Gajeel manage to catch up to Natsu*

Gray: why are you so enthusiastic to get back flame brain

Natsu: *glares at Gray* Did you seriously just ask me that question?

Gray: yeah I did. *continues walking.* now you hurry up hot head

Natsu: *starts running back to the guild. Gajeel and Gray are exhausted, Natsu had them take care of the mages* Come on you two

Gray: we can't run that fast hot head. You just sat back and watched us take out those mages. Cut us some slack

Natsu: You guys wanted training

Gajeel: yeah training. Not a fucking boot camp

Natsu: Gramps orders guys.

Gajeel and Gray speed up. They finally make it to the guild

Natsu: *walks into the guild* We're back!

Wendy: Natsu san! you're back

Natsu: *smiles* Yeah. Wendy, is Lucy here?

Wendy: she's in the infirmary

Natsu: *concerned* In the infirmary?

Wendy: yeah. *grabs Natsu's hand* you'll see why when we get there *takes Natsu to the infirmary*

Natsu lets himself get dragged along by Wendy

Lucy is sitting in a bed with a drip attached. Her stomach has grown in size considerably. She is reading a book when Natsu and Wendy come in

Wendy: Lucy. You have a surprise guest

Lucy: *she places her book down as Wendy and Natsu walk in* hey Natsu

Natsu looks at Lucy, worry obviously shown on his face

Lucy: don't worry. Nothing's wrong

Natsu: *hesitantly walks up to Lucy* Then why are you in the infirmary?

Lucy: I had a check up last week and found out that we're having twins

Natsu: T..twins?

Lucy: *nods* yeah twins. Mira put me on bed rest in case there were complications

Natsu pulls up a chair next to Lucy and sits down next to her, he grabs her hand and squeezes it lightly

Lucy: *smiles at Natsu* don't worry *she moves his hand onto her stomach* you can feel them kicking

Natsu feels the babies kicking and can't help but smile. His eyes still show a little bit of worry though

Lucy: please Natsu, don't worry. This is only a precaution.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* I'm not gonna promise you something I may not be able to do. Seeing you in the infirmary kinda freaks me out.

Lucy: well I would leave if I could. But I can barely walk at the moment. And if Mira see's me she's going to send me right back in here

Natsu: *smiles at Lucy* Nin nin

Lucy: *giggles* nin nin

Natsu: *looks at Wendy* Thanks for bringing me Wendy

Wendy: no problem. I've gotta get going Lisana needed help with something. see ya later *walks out of the infirmary*

Natsu: *rubbing his forehead* (I get home and she's in the infirmary... That's gotta be good for my mindset)

Lucy: Natsu *points to her head pointing out she can hear him*

Natsu: Oh, right.

Lucy: *smiles* how was your mission?

Natsu: Well... Considering how Gajeel and Gray wanted a new type of training I had them handle the dark mages

Lucy: how'd they handle it

Natsu: I didn't have to step in which was a good thing...

Lucy: that's good. Before I was put on bed rest I did get to set up the babies room. But we're going to need to get another crib now

Natsu: I can handle that. You just need to keep yourself well

Lucy: okay. *smiles* thanks

Natsu sighs and runs his hand through his hair

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: It's just something that happened while I was gone. I didn't tell Gajeel or Gray about it though

Lucy: what happened?

Natsu: I saw another dragon. And I could've sworn it was Igneel

Lucy: really? where?

Natsu: On our way back. We were going past the clearing that leads to the cave... And I saw scales scattered on the ground, as well as claw and scorch marks on the trees. I also saw... *his hand starts trembling slightly*

Lucy: what? What did you see?

Natsu: I also saw a lot of blood. It was dark and splattered against a tree, but it was still there

Lucy's eyes widen in shock

Natsu: Sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this with you in the infirmary

Lucy: *shakes it off* no it's okay.

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* No, it's not. You don't need my issues stressing you out. I could have been imagining it anyway... I mean... Gajeel didn't notice it

Lucy: but if that was Igneel, maybe Gajeel didn't notice it because Igneel wasn't his dragon

Natsu: It shouldn't have mattered. A dragon is a dragon, regardless of the person they trained

Lucy: okay.

Natsu: *starts to stand up* I guess I should go... You were reading a book when I got here

Lucy: you don't have to leave. I've missed you, it's been two weeks since you left

Natsu smiles slightly

Lucy: come on where's that smile I've missed so much

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Sorry. I guess what I thought I saw still has me pretty spooked

Zeref: what has gotten you spooked Natsu *he sits on the window sill of the open window*

Natsu: *turns to face Zeref and glares at him* What the hell are you doing here?

Zeref: oh no reason really. I had just heard rumours that sister was pregnant. *hops off the window sill and steps inside* look's like our family's getting bigger

Natsu: *starts snarling* Don't come any closer

Zeref: why not. I want to feeling them kicking. They're my family too

Natsu: *his eyes slowly start turning dragon*like and his fist engulfs in fire* I said, don't come any closer

Zeref: Natsu do you really think it's wise to fight in front of sister.

Natsu: If you stay away from us there won't be any reason to fight now will there?

Lucy: Natsu wait *to Zeref* If I let you feel them kick will you leave us alone?

Zeref: of course sister

Lucy: Natsu please stand back *she covers herself in white magic as a precaution*

Natsu doesn't take his eyes off of Zeref or stop snarling, but moves out of the way

Zeref: *steps forward and place his hand on Lucy's stomach. He feels both babies kick* so it is true. *he steps back and goes to the window* it seems your children have great potential. If you're not careful something could happen to them. He disappears out the window*

Natsu clenches his fists at his side, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. He's still snarling even though Zeref has left

Lucy: *looks over at Natsu. A worried look on her face* Natsu he's gone

Natsu looks back at Lucy, she didn't realise what happened to his eyes earlier

Lucy: are you okay?

Natsu: I didn't sense him at all... *looks away from her ashamed* He was able to get in here anyway...

Lucy sits up and tries to get out of bed

Natsu: *sees her doing this and stops her* Luce, you shouldn't be on your feet

Lucy: I'm sick of being stuck in this bed. I feel so weak. Mira expect to lie here for 2 more months. *frowns*

Natsu: I can try and convince her to let you come home

Lucy: no matter what you say she won't let me leave.

Natsu: Well... I could always ninja you out of here

Lucy: *sigh* that would be nice. But are you sure you would be able to lift me?

Natsu: You think I won't?

Lucy: have you even noticed how much weight I've gained. I look like freakin blimp

Natsu: I don't see a blimp. I see my gorgeous wife, who's carrying my unborn children

Lucy: *blushes* you're just saying that

Natsu: Why would I joke about that?

Lucy: no reason *she smiles at Natsu*

Natsu: *smiles* Exactly. *gently removes the drip from her arm and gets ready to pick her up* You ready?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: *picks her up with ease* See? That wasn't so bad

Lucy: *smiles* yeah

Natsu: *sniffs the air* Mira doesn't seem to be nearby, we should be able to sneak out

Lucy: that's a relief

Natsu sneaks Lucy out of the guild and takes her back to their house. He walks into the bedroom and gently places her on the bed

Lucy: *smiles* thanks. If it's not too much trouble could you take me into the bath room. I feel like having a bath, my back is aching from lying in that bed for the past week

Natsu: *smiles* Not a problem. Up we go *he lifts her up and takes her to the bathroom

Lucy: it's funny. From all the time we've lived here I haven't used this bath even once

Natsu: Well now you get the chance to. Did you want me to get you anything before I go back to the guild to report to gramps?

Lucy: um.. can you get me some tea please. Mira wouldn't let me have any

Natsu: I'll be right back *gently places her down*

Lucy: okay

Natsu shortly returns with the tea and as he hands it to Lucy there's a knocking at the door

Lucy: *takes the tea* who could that be?

Natsu: I dunno. I'll go check, you stay here

Lucy: like I have any choice

Natsu walks to the door and opens it to find a VERY pissed off Mira

Mira: where is she?

Natsu: Where's who?

Mira: don't play dumb with me. Where's Lucy?

Natsu: Isn't she in the infirmary?

Mira: *glares at Natsu* no she's not

Natsu: So why come here?

Mira: *barges past Natsu* I know she's in here

Natsu: *catches Mira by the shoulders before she can get very far*

Mira: what are you doing? Lucy needs to be monitored

Natsu: She needed to get out of bed after lying down for a week straight

Natsu: Actually, that reminds me... Why wasn't I informed my wife was having twins and in the infirmary?

Mira: umm. *scratches her head* I planned on doing that but I guess I forgot

Natsu: You forgot? Mira, she'd been in there for a week and no one told me! I only found out because Wendy took me there!

Mira: well sue me for trying to look after Lucy while you were away

Natsu: Mira, you know as well as I do that I would have loved to be here. But I had a mission I had to do. The least you could have done is fucking told me you brought her to the infirmary

Mira: *looks down* I'm sorry. *she walks off*

Natsu closes the door and walks back up to the bathroom. Lucy overheard the entire thing

Lucy: you didn't need to be so harsh on her. I'm frustrated that she didn't inform you but she has good intentions

Natsu: Was it that bad?

Lucy: you were swearing, at Mira

Natsu: Yeah. I guess I was.

Lucy takes a deep breath as the babies kick again

Natsu walks over to the bath and starts the water running

Lucy: thanks Natsu

Natsu when the bath is filled with water, he gently helps Lucy undress and then places her in the warm water

Lucy: *relaxes into the water* that feels much better *smiles* thank you Natsu

Natsu: No worries...

Lucy: is something wrong?

Natsu: Every time he makes an appearance I'm just edgy. I don't know what it is about him that causes it

Lucy: it's not just you that feels like that when he's around. I feel the same way. Especially after what happened the first time

Natsu: Yeah, but you can keep yourself in check. You've seen what happens to me, I lose it

Lucy: I know. But the only thing that stops me from acting like that is knowing that I have you there with me and that I have a family I have to protect now

Natsu: Did what I think happen this time? Or was I going crazy?

Lucy: but so far I'm the one being protected

Lucy: what do you think happened?

Natsu: Did my eyes go dragon-like?

Lucy: I'm not sure. I didn't notice

Natsu: *sighs* I should head to the guild. Gramps wanted a report

Lucy: okay. I'll be here when you get back. It's not like I can go anywhere

Natsu: *smiles slightly* I'll try and get back as soon as I can

Lucy: okay. Don't rush and Natsu cheer up.

Natsu: I'll try. *walks out the door and eventually arrives at the guild*

Natsu knocks on Makarov's office

Makarov: come in

Natsu: *opens the door and walks in* Is this a bad time?

Makarov: no not at all. Come in Natsu. How was the mission?

Natsu: The mission went well. I had Gajeel and Gray handle the mages to give them an alternative training situation

Makarov: well that's good news. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?

Natsu: I was curious Gramps, have the council heard any news about Zeref?

Makarov: they haven't heard much I'm afraid. They received word that he's been spotted around magnolia but that's all they've heard

Natsu: Oh...

Makarov: what's the matter? Were you expecting to hear something else?

Natsu: No. It's not that

Makarov: then what is troubling you?

Natsu: He's been making appearances lately

Makarov: have you seen him?

Natsu: Yeah. A few times actually

Makarov: what did he do?

Natsu: Nothing...

Makarov: don't lie to me Natsu. If he did nothing you wouldn't be acting this way

Natsu: *looks at Makarov* I guess I can't hide much from you can I gramps?

Makarov: no you can't. Now what did Zeref do?

Natsu: He's take an interest in Lucy.

Makarov: this is serious. How has he shown this?

Natsu: If you want a recent example. He came to the infirmary to feel the babies kick

Makarov: that is odd.

Natsu: And he decided to make an appearance at the reception

Makarov: and how did Lucy respond to that?

Natsu: *clenches his teeth* She let him do it

Makarov: calm down Natsu, getting angry isn't going to help. We need to keep Lucy under surveillance until this issue can be fixed

Natsu: He only seems to come when I'm there.

Makarov: then until this is solved, you will need another s rank wizard with you at all times

Natsu: Gramps...

Makarov: what is it?

Natsu: He has this effect on me. I can't explain it, but I almost lose myself when he's there.

Makarov: that is another reason why you need someone else with you and Lucy. At the moment the most crucial part is keeping Lucy safe until she can give birth.

Natsu: I know that... I'm just not sure who to ask. You know as well as I do how dangerous Zeref is

Makarov: I was thinking of having Erza and Jellal keep an eye out on you two. They are scheduled to be back tomorrow

Natsu: What about the council?

Natsu: They're not gonna be impressed with the idea that Zeref is sneaking around under their noses

Makarov: I know that. But it's a fact they must accept

Natsu starts suddenly sniffing the air

Makarov: what is it Natsu?

Natsu: You need to get Gajeel and Wendy, now. There's a dragon flying over the city. I have to get Lucy *runs out of the office and through the guild hall towards the house at full speed*

Lucy is still sitting in the bath. She has her head resting on a towel

Natsu barges through the door of the bathroom breathing heavily

Lucy: *sits up* Natsu what's wrong?

Natsu: There's a dragon flying over the city. I'm not sure if it's the one from earlier, but it's big

Lucy: okay. But why are you breathing so heavily?

Natsu: I ran here from the guild. *walks over to her and carefully lifts her up*

Lucy: why?

Natsu: This thing is huge, and after what happened last time you me Gajeel and Wendy need to leave

Lucy: for how long? I have less than two months until my due date

Natsu: I don't know Lucy. I seriously don't

Lucy looks down at the floor

Natsu: *looks around and then back at Lucy* If you want to stay, you can. This thing is far more like to follow us than it is to search the town for one dragon slayer. Three is a much bigger and interesting target

Lucy: *looks up* I don't want to be separate from you. I'll come, my only worry is what will happen if we still haven't returned and I have to give birth

*A large roar is heard, and the entire house shakes*

Natsu: It's a lot more verbal than it was before

Lucy: yeah. Can I have some help drying off and getting my clothes on

Natsu envelops his body in fire drying her instantly, he places her on the bed and grabs her a change of clothes. He helps Lucy put on her clothes and then picks her up damsel style. He runs out of the house and towards the guild where Gajeel and Wendy are waiting

Gajeel: what the fuck is going on? We were told to come out here then we see this fucking dragon

Natsu: Well...*a larger roar is heard again. Natsu turns around and the group see that the dragon has sent an attack at them*

Lucy sends up a barrier protecting them

Natsu quickly hands Lucy to Gajeel, and then uses his wings to create another barrier from the attack.

Lucy's barrier manages to block most of the attack, but a small amount manages to get through

Lucy is breathing heavily. Using her magic in her state takes a lot out of her

Natsu turns around at the last second and eats the black fire that got through the barrier

Lucy: *shocked* Natsu

Natsu falls to his knees clutching his throat

Wendy: Natsu*san!

Natsu: *weakly gets to his feet and sends an attack of his own flying at the dragon* F..FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Lucy lies there in Gajeel's arms looking up at Natsu who is attacking the dragon

Natsu: *turns to Gajeel* I'm trusting you to look after the girls

Gajeel: fine. But don't get yourself killed salamander

Natsu flaps his wings and flies up into the sky from the ground, they can only see the flashes of the attacks*

Wendy: Natsu-san... Please be careful...

Lucy: I feel so weak. I can't help at all

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	89. Chapter 89

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

-Up in the sky with Natsu-

Natsu: *the scales on his body have reformed, and he's bleeding heavily from copping a blow to the chest and arm. The Black Dragon has hidden in the clouds.* Dammit

Black Dragon: (you foolish dragon slayer get out of my way)

Natsu: Come out and make me! I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone

Black Dragon: (I will destroy you foolish human misuse the magic of dragon's. so I will destroy you and those weaklings you call friends)

Natsu: *swallows and starts feeling dizzy, the blood loss starting to take it's toll* You... You will never be able to do that!

Black Dragon: *snickers* (maybe I should start with that blonde hair girl, she looks tasty)

Natsu: *starts snarling, more scales form and fire starts coming from them* LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR! *sends the attack in a massive circle around himself in hopes it hits the dragon*

The Black Dragon appears in the sky. It's having trouble moving from the lightning

Natsu: *smirks* There you are. FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

The Black Dragon gets hit head on. It crashes to the ground in a clearing away from town. It gets up and is struggling to its feet. There are holes in its wings meaning it cannot fly

Natsu: *starts breathing heavily* F*FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

Black Dragon: *the attack hits it head on.* (so you're igneel's son)

Natsu: How... do you... know me?

Black Dragon: (I know your father so of course I'd know you)

Natsu: *starts panting even more, he can barely hover any more* What... do you... want... with the... dragon slayers?

Black Dragon: (revenge. you dragon slayers were taught our magic then you turned against us and started killing the very creatures that taught you)

Natsu: I don't know what dragon slayers you've met... But none of us are like that. We've spent the past 17 years looking for our dragons

Black Dragon *snickers* (so it would seem. And it also appears that you have been going through the Draconium Arcanum. Quite a horrific transformation if you have no idea what you're doing)

Natsu: You know what this is?

Black Dragon: (of course. I've been around long enough to have seen this before. But the results have never been good)

Natsu: What do you mean?

Black Dragon: (they all became inhuman, a beast. they looked more like dragon's than human but they didn't look exactly like a dragon. They died soon after because they couldn't think for themselves)

Natsu: That ain't gonna happen.

Black Dragon: (how can you be so sure?)

Natsu: I... *looks away for a second, the dragon catches it*

Black Dragon: *snickers* (this is why you humans are so weak. You are controlled by emotions)

Natsu: I have a reason not to let that happen. I'm NOT going to turn into a monster

Black Dragon: (oh really. There has not been record of anyone surviving the Draconium Arcanum. Having a reason to fight it does not mean you will be able to suppress it)

Natsu: *retracts the wings and lands in front of the dragon* I'm known for changing things like that. I AM going to fight this

Black Dragon: *looks at Lucy then back at Natsu* how do expect to save that woman?

Natsu: What?

Black Dragon: (the pregnant woman. I can tell that there is a connection between the two of you, and that she is being affected as well)

Natsu: *looks back at the guild, and then to the dragon* I can absorb the affects that it has on her. I'm not going to let this get her

Black Dragon: ( and how do you expect save the children. For all you know they may be affected)

Natsu clenches his fists at his side and looks away from the dragon

Black Dragon: (you know if it does affect them there is nothing you can do until they are born. In that time something might happen to that woman)

Natsu: *looks up at the dragon, his voice taking on a bestial tone* Is that a threat?

Black Dragon: (I never meant it as a threat, I just mean that if the Draconium Arcanum has affected the children there is a high risk that that woman will be affected)

Natsu swallows and turns towards the direction of the guild

While Natsu has his back turned the dragon attacks Natsu with its black flames

Natsu: *turns around* DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!

The Black Dragon's eyes widen in horror before it is swallowed up by the attack and killed. Lucy can see the attack from where she is

Natsu is breathing heavily, he collapses to his knees. The scales start disappearing and blood from the dragon's corpse falls onto Natsu

Lucy: what happened?

Wendy: I hope Natsu-san is alright

Lucy: *whispers* please let him be okay

Gajeel: salamanders gonna be fine. He's strong

Wendy: *nods* You're right Gajeel-san. Natsu-san will be fine

Lucy places a hand on her stomach and nods

Natsu: I... I have to get back... to Lucy... *shakily gets to his feet and starts walking towards the guild*

Lucy feels pressure on her stomach. She winces but then the pain soon fades

Wendy: *points in the direction opposite the guild* Look! Natsu-san!

Lucy looks up and see's Natsu. But she stops breathing momentarily when she sees him covered in blood

Natsu is still breathing heavily and clutching his arm where he got injured, he slowly makes his way to the guild, his senses overpowered by the smell of the dragon's blood

Gajeel: what the fuck happened? And why are you covered in fucking dragon blood. *pinches his nose* it fucking reeks

Natsu: I... took care of it...

Lucy: *the smell of the dragon's blood makes her feel nauseas. Because of her pregnancy she is sensitive to certain sounds and smell. She blood her nose but she can still smell the blood. She starts going pale* I..I don't feel so good

Natsu: *sees this* Gajeel, take Lucy inside to the infirmary

Gajeel: fine. But salamander I suggest you have a wash and I mean now. You reek *starts walking into the guild*

Natsu: I'll see you later Wendy. *walks toward the lake instead of going home in order to prevent the smell entering the house*

Wendy: see you later Natsu san

-The Next Day-

Lucy: *wakes up. Clutching her head* I feel like crap

Wendy: Lucy-san, let me help

Lucy: *smiles softly* thanks Wendy

Wendy starts using her magic on Lucy, getting rid of her headache

Lucy: *sighs in relief* thanks, that feels much better

Wendy: *smiles* You're welcome Lucy-san

Lucy: I wonder what Natsu is doing right now

-In the Guild Hall-

Natsu: Gajeel, get off my fucking case will ya?

Gajeel: fuck no. I want you to explain what the fuck happened and why you wanted me to watch Wendy and bunny girl

Natsu: You had to watch the girls because we needed someone that could have a chance stop that dragon

Gajeel: but what if you couldn't defeat that dragon, I certainly couldn't fight it.

Natsu: Clearly that wasn't an issue now was it?

Gajeel: yeah but look at your arm, it's in a fucking sling

Natsu: Yeah, and it'll be fine in a couple of days

Gray: you sure about that

Natsu: Yes, snowflake. I'm sure about that

Levy: *walks up* hey Natsu have you heard how Lucy's going

Natsu: No, I haven't. I checked up on her not too long ago and she was still sleeping

Levy: okay. It's just I heard that she's awake and I thought you'd spoken to her. oh well .see ya later *walks off*

Natsu: I guess I should go see Lucy then

Gray: *sarcastic* you think so?

Natsu turns to Gray and glares, scaring him slightly

Gray: wow calm down flame brain. I was just kidding

Natsu walks off to the infirmary

Gajeel: *to Gray* Dude, you are aware he's still fucking training us right?

Gray: *realises* oh crap

Natsu knocks on the door to the infirmary

Lucy: *looks up at the door* come in

Natsu: *walks in and approaches her bed* Hey, Luce

Lucy: *is lying down in bed holding a stuffed dragon toy she had been sent* hey *smiles*

Natsu: How are you feeling?

Lucy: I feel better than before

Natsu: *sits down in the chair next to her bed* That's a relief

Lucy: *rests the dragon plushie on her stomach* so what's been happening while I've been stuck in here?

Natsu: Not a lot. Me and some other S class mages had to dispose of the dragon... But other than that nothing

Lucy: okay. I was wondering if we have a boy what are we going to name him?

Natsu: I haven't really thought that far to be honest... Did you have any ideas?

Lucy: *thinks* how about Ryuu?

Natsu: Ryuu?

Lucy: yeah. It means dragon

Natsu: Hmm... Ryuu Dragneel

Lucy: what do you think? Do you like it?

Natsu: *places his hand on her stomach and smiles* Yeah. I do

Lucy smiles. She feels they babies kick in response to Natsu's touch

Natsu: How are you feeling after what happened last night? I'm guessing I must have smelt pretty bad

Lucy: I'm fine now. I was just overwhelmed by the smell. *crosses her arm and frowns* stupid over sensitive senses

Natsu: *laughs* And you haven't had them as long as I have. You should've seen needles, he looked worse than you did

Lucy: *laughs* that would have been funny to see. But I mean with my pregnancy my sense are even more sensitive than usual *sniffs* I can smell Mira cooking in the kitchen *block her nose* oh god that was horrible. She just burnt it

Natsu laughs

Lucy: what's so funny? *still holding her nose*

Natsu: *stops laughing and smiles* It's nothing bad. It's just cute seeing how you adjust to your senses being stronger

Lucy takes her hand away from her nose. She sticks her tongue out

Natsu: *sees the dragon plushie* Where did you get that?

Lucy: it came in the mail. It didn't say who it came from though

Natsu picks it up and looks at it cautiously

The dragon plushie looks like a smaller version of Igneel

Natsu: It... It looks like Igneel

Lucy: yeah, I noticed that.

Natsu: Do you think it could be Zeref?

Lucy: *sees Natsu's arm* Natsu your arm. Are you okay?

Natsu: Huh? *looks at his arm* Oh, this

Lucy: *nods* are you okay?

Natsu: I'm fine. An attack just caught me off guard last night.

Lucy: okay. *feels pressure on her stomach. She winces*

Natsu: *places his hand on her stomach* Are you okay?

Lucy: I think so. I think they're just fake contractions.

Natsu: Did you want me to get Mira?

Lucy: that would be good. Just in case

Natsu: Okay. *taps his forehead* Just call if you need me back sooner

Lucy: *smiles* okay

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	90. Chapter 90

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

Natsu: *runs out the door and into the guild hall to find Mira working behind the bar with Lisana* Mira!

Mira: yes Natsu, what's up?

Natsu: Can you come to the infirmary? Now?

Mira: of course. Is something wrong with Lucy

Natsu: She said she might be having fake contractions

Mira: well it's a good thing you came to me

Natsu: *clearly agitated* Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we just hurry?

Mira: okay *makes her way to the infirmary quickly*

Natsu: *entering the infirmary* Lucy? I brought Mira

Lucy is clutching her stomach. Tears are in her eyes

Natsu: Crap. *runs over to Lucy and places her hand on hers* I told you to call me if you needed me sooner

Lucy: I didn't want to worry you *winces*

Natsu: *lightly squeezes her hand* Luce, I was worrying when you sent me to get Mira. I don't want to see you in pain

A surge of pain goes though Lucy's stomach. She clutches her stomach and leans forward.. Tears pour down her face

Natsu: *moves his hand onto her stomach and absorbs a little of the pain* Mira? A little help would be nice!

Mira: okay *she goes into the cupboard and pulls out some pain medication. She puts some into a syringe which she then injects it into the iv* there you go

As the pain meds kick in the pain fades and Lucy lies back down

Natsu: *moves some stray hairs out of Lucy's face* Any better?

Lucy: *tears stain her face* yeah *breathing heavily*

Natsu looks at her worriedly

Mira: don't worry Natsu, she'll be fine. This is normal.

Natsu: *looks at Mira* You sure?

Mira: I'm positive

Natsu: *sighs* Doesn't mean I can't worry about it happening

Mira: I would expect nothing less. *heads for the door*. If there are anymore problems just come and get me *walks out of the infirmary*

Natsu looks at Lucy's stomach and gently places his hand on it

Lucy: *the babies kicks can be felt. She sighs* I didn't expect that to happen that quickly

Natsu: What do you mean?

Lucy: the contractions. I know they were fake but they were intense

Natsu: Luce...

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: With everything that's happening, are you sure I'm the wisest choice for a father? I mean, look at my childhood. It wasn't exactly kid friendly.

Lucy: *places her hand on Natsu's. she smiles* Natsu I don't want anyone else to be the father. You're kind and caring, that's why I love you. And you're going to make a great father. Remember what I said when we first met Caleb and Damon?

Natsu looks at Lucy

Lucy: I said you're great with kids. Caleb and Damon were hanging off your every word. if that's not a sign of a great father I don't know what is

Natsu: I guess you're right. But... *sigh* I've just been wondering if what's happening to me... is gonna effect the babies

Lucy: Natsu, if something was happening to our babies don't you think I would feel it?

Natsu: Yeah...

Lucy: Natsu I'm doing everything I can to protect our children. it may not look like it but I've been surrounding them with my magic so nothing can hurt them. That's why I can't walk

Natsu: *looks from Lucy to her hand on his* I guess I'm being paranoid

Lucy: there's nothing wrong with that. It shows you care. Just don't let it control you

Natsu: I don't know if I can keep that promise

- 2 months later -

-Lucy is lying is bed in bed. It's been a few day past her due date-

Natsu hasn't left her side for a week. He has his hand resting on her stomach to try and keep her, and himself, calm

Mira: *walks into the infirmary* has anything happened yet?

Natsu: *shakes his head* Not yet

Mira: *talking about the babies* they sure are taking their time

Natsu: *subconsciously tapping his foot* It's taking too long

Lucy feels pressure on her stomach. Suddenly the pressure releases and her water breaks

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu: *nods* Mira! It's time!

Mira: okay *gets ready*

Natsu: *grabs Lucy's hand* It's gonna be okay, Luce

Lucy: yeah *she lightly squeezes Natsu's hand. The pressure returns but it's different, it's more intense. She starts breathing rapidly as the pressure increases*

Natsu looks at Mira, she can see the fear in his eyes

Mira: that's it Lucy, just keep breathing. You'll need to start pushing soon

Lucy: *nods. She's breathing rapidly as the pressure increases. She feels something drop and she feels the urge to push* Mira...I ...need...to push

Natsu squeezes Lucy's hand

Mira: okay, you can push but take it slow

Lucy nods. She starts pushing and bites her lip holding in the screams of pain

Natsu: (I'm right here Luce. I'm not gonna leave you)

Lucy: *tears fill her eyes* (okay) *she keeps pushing, in half an hour she gives birth to the first baby*

Mira: *wraps the baby in a towel after she clips and cuts the umbilical cord* It's a girl

Natsu: *smiles, his eyes slightly watering and takes the baby from Mira* (Hello, Layla.)

Layla is wrapped in the towel she has greens eye and pink hair like Natsu

Lucy: *smiles softly. The pressure starts up again* Mira

Mira: oh yes

The time spent pushing is shorter this time. The next baby is born after 20 minutes

Mira: *clips at cuts the cord. She wraps the baby up in the towel* it's a boy

Natsu: *smiles and looks at Lucy* I guess it's a good thing we had a name for each gender

Lucy: *lies back down exhausted* uh huh

Mira: *passes the baby to Natsu* Congratulations

Natsu: *looks at the little boy and smiles** (Ryuu... I think that's a perfect name for you)

Ryuu looks back at Natsu with his brown eyes, he has Lucy's blonde hair as well. Lucy smiles. She is still breathing heavily

Lisana: what's all the noise *stops* oh my god *runs up to Natsu* can I have a hold

Natsu looks at Lucy

Lucy looks at Natsu and nods

Natsu carefully stands up so Lisana can see them

Lisana: what are their names?

Natsu: Layla and Ryuu

Lisana: oh, so cute. hello Layla hello Ryuu, I'm Lisana

Layla gurgles at Lisana's voice and Ryuu just stares at her curiously

Lisana: *laughs softly* I can already tell Layla is going to be more like her father. And Ryuu like his mother

Natsu: *looking down at Layla and Ryuu smiling* Yeah?

Lisana: yeah. You can tell just by the way they respond. Ryuu is more focused and pays attention and Layla is off in her own little world

Mira: It'll be interesting to see how you treat them when they get older. I feel sorry for the first boy Layla brings home

Lucy: *sits up feeling slightly better* don't I get to see my children

Natsu turns around and sits down on the bed next to Lucy, letting her see them while he's holding them

Lucy: *smiles* hello Layla, hello Ryuu

Both Layla and Ryuu react to Lucy's voice and start gurgling happily

Lucy puts her finger onto Layla's stomach and tickles her

Natsu: *smiles* You did great, Luce

Lucy: *smiles* thanks

Lisana: *whispers to Mira* That's so sweet.

Mira: yeah it is

Lisana: With everything that's happened, it's good that they have a chance to be happy *smiles*

Mira: yeah. They deserve to be happy

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	91. Chapter 91

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

- 3 days later -

*at Natsu's at Lucy's house*

Lucy: * wakes up to the sounds of Layla and Ryuu crying. She carefully gets out of bed making sure she doesn't wake Natsu up. She walks into the baby's room. She walks over to the crib picks Layla and Ryuu up carefully. She sits down on the wooden rocking chair* its okay Layla, Ryuu. mummy's here

Natsu: *walks into the nursery quietly* Is everything okay?

Lucy: *looks up at Natsu* everything's fine.

Natsu: Do you want some help?

Lucy: can you take Layla for me

Natsu: Sure. *carefully takes Layla and starts rocking her. As he does he hums the song that Natsu and Lucy sang at their reception*

Lucy hears this and smiles. By the time the song finishes, Layla is fast asleep. Natsu walks over to the crib and carefully places her down. Lucy has gotten Ryuu to sleep. She stands up and carefully places him in the crib. She smiles as she looks at Layla and Ryuu sleeping. Natsu places his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy smiles then turns and kisses Natsu on the cheek.

Natsu: (I've had Lisana and Mira pestering me to bring Ryuu and Layla to the guild soon so everyone can see them)

Lucy: (I'm not surprised. we should take them there in the morning)

Natsu: (Yeah. As long as needles and popsicle don't come near them)

Lucy: (I'll beat them to a bloody pulp before they get near Layla and Ryuu)

Natsu smiles and picks Lucy up bridal style. He then walks to the bedroom and places her carefully on the bed. Lucy smiles then yawns

Natsu: *kisses her* Night, Luce

Lucy: *kisses him back then pulls away* goodnight Natsu

-The next day-

Lucy wakes up and goes into the nursery to feed Layla and Ryuu. Natsu is in the training room, he's been up for a few hours working on combining diffeRent types of fire

Lucy: *finishes feeding Layla and Ryuu she then burps them and puts them back on their play mat. She walks to the next room and pokes her head in* how's the training going?

Natsu: Pretty good. I can almost mix blue and orange flames as well as thunder. How are Layla and Ryuu?

Lucy: I just fed them. They're on their play mat at the moment

Natsu: *smiles* When did you wanna head over to the guild?

Lucy: as soon as you're ready we can go. I've already dressed Layla and Ryuu I've just gotta get changed

Natsu: Give me a little bit to wash up, and then we can go

Lucy: okay *she walks out of the room her hair flowing behind her. She goes into the bedroom and looks at what clothes to wear*

-20 minutes later Natsu and Lucy arrive at the guild hall carrying Layla and Ryuu-

Wendy: Natsu san and Lucy san are here with Layla and Ryuu

Levy: *pulling on Gajeel's arm* Come on, I wanna see the babies

Gajeel: do we have to

Levy: Yes. We do

Gajeel: *sighs* fine

Natsu: *talking with Lucy, Mira, and Lisana while holding both the twins at the bar* I'm telling you Lucy, humming works. You should try it tonight.

Lucy: I wouldn't know what to hum

Natsu: They seem to like the song from the reception

-Layla starts to pull on Natsu's scarf and gurgles happily-

Lucy giggles

Natsu: Lucy, can you take Ryuu?

Lucy: *smiles* sure

Natsu gently hands Ryuu to Lucy, then starts tickling Layla, smiling at her reaction

Mira: *smiles* I never knew you were so good with kids Natsu

Lisana: It's gotta be the pink hair

Mira: probably

Natsu: Haha, very funny you two

Lucy smiles. Ryuu lies quietly in her arms.

Levy: Lucy! *walks up to the group, dragging a very reluctant Gajeel with her*

Lisana: I still stand by what I said. Layla is gonna take after Natsu, and Ryuu after Lucy

Lucy: *looks over at levy* hey Levy

Levy: Can I meet Layla and Ryuu? I've been wanting to meet them for ages

Lucy: of course you can. This is Ryuu *shows Ryuu to Levy*

Levy: Ohhhhh... He's soooo cute. Gajeel, look at him

Gajeel: he looks like salamander with blonde hair and brown eyes. And what kinda name is that

Natsu: *turns around still holding Layla* It means dragon. You got a problem with that needles?

Gajeel: no I don't have a problem with his name. And who's the pinky hair baby you're holding salamander

Natsu: This is Layla

Levy: Layla? As in named after Lucy's mum?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Layla is still pulling on Natsu's scarf, stops for a second to look at Gajeel and gives a mini glare

Natsu: *sees this and smiles* Wow, she really does take after me.

Lucy: *laughs* I don't think she likes you Gajeel

Levy: *smiles* She's sooo cute. And she definitely takes after Natsu

Gajeel: *grumbles* who wants to be liked by a baby anyway

Levy: *turns to Gajeel* Kinda looks like you did

Gajeel turns away blushing

Levy: Can I hold one of them?

Erza: *approaches the group* I would like to hold one of them as well

Lucy: well who would like to hold Ryuu?

Levy: I'll hold him

Lucy smiles and hands Ryuu carefully over to levy

Natsu: I guess you get to hold Layla then Erza. *carefully gives her Layla, but Layla refuses to let go of the tassels on Natsu's scarf*

Lucy: *smiles* looks like she doesn't want you to let her go

Natsu: *smiles* Looks like it

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu. She looks at Layla* hello Layla *she kisses Layla on the forehead*

Layla gurgles

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* Did you wanna take her? She might be more willing if you hold her for a little bit

Lucy: okay *smiles*

Natsu carefully hands Layla over to Lucy. Lucy holds Layla and smiles

Mira: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Lucy

Lucy: well I've got a reason for smiling

Natsu takes off his scarf and carefully places it around Layla who starts gurgling. He smiles and kisses Lucy on the forehead. Lucy smiles and blushes

Mira: So... how are you two adjusting to being paRents?

Lucy: pretty well. I'm still getting used to Layla and Ryuu's sleeping patterns but other than that I'm really happy

Mira: How's Natsu handling it?

Natsu: I think I'm handling it well. I haven't blown anything up for a while so I guess that's a good sign

- 6 years later -

Lucy is in the kitchen making lunch while Layla runs around the house pretending to be a dragon. Ryuu is standing next to Lucy patiently watching

Layla: mama I wanna be able to use fire magic like daddy

Lucy: *looks down at Layla and smiles* well Layla maybe if you're a good girl, maybe your father will show you

Ryuu: M-maybe I'll be able to summon spirits...

Lucy: of course Ryuu. I'll show you when I have some time

Ryuu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles* Really?

Lucy: of course, would I ever lie to you

Ryuu: *shakes his head* Of course not

Lucy: *smiles. She finished making their lunch* okay, Layla Ryuu lunch is ready

Ryuu: Mama? When's daddy getting back?

Lucy: soon. He's just stopping some bad wizards. Then he'll come straight home

Layla: daddy's gonna kick their butts

Lucy: *smiles* of course he is. Now it's time to eat your lunch.

Natsu: *walking into the dining room* Wait, who's butt am I kicking?

Layla: daddy! *runs to Natsu and hugs him*

Natsu: *hugs Layla* How's my big girl doing?

Layla: *looks up at Natsu* I'm really good *shows the back of her hand showing the fairy tail guild mark which is red* lookie

Natsu smiles

Ryuu: Daddy! Mama? Can I go see daddy?

Lucy: of course you can

Ryuu: *leaves the table and runs to Natsu, enveloping him in a hug* Daddy!

Natsu: *hugs Ryuu* Hey buddy

Layla is sitting at the table gobbling down her food. Ryuu goes back to the table and calmly eats his lunch

Natsu: Looks like I came back at a good time. *walks up to Lucy and kisses her*

Lucy kisses him back

Layla: *with food in her mouth* mama daddy do you have to do that now we're trying to eat?

Natsu: (I see she's got my table manners)

Lucy: (yeah. This is docile compared to what she usually does)

Natsu: *pulls out of the kiss and sits down in a chair* Have I missed much while I've been gone?

Lucy: *gets Natsu some lunch then sits down* other than Layla getting into fights with Ren daily

Natsu: *laughs* Sounds just like me and Gray

Layla: mama. It's not my fault. She started it

Lucy: just because she pushed you in the pool doesn't mean to can set fire to her clothes

Natsu is struggling to keep a straight face

Lucy: come on Natsu I need some help here

Layla: she was making fun of me because I can't use magic yet then she started teasing me because of my hair

Ryuu: Did you tell her you can't help that?

Layla: yeah I did, but she kept bragging that her mum and dad were helping her learn magic. She already went on a mission them

Ryuu: *frowns* That's not nice

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Do Juvia and Gray know this is happening?

Lucy: I've spoken with them but they don't believe me

Natsu: *sighs* And snowflake always used to call me dense.

Layla: daddy can you teach me some magic

Natsu looks at Layla

Layla: please daddy

Natsu: I don't know Layla...

Layla: *crosses her arms and pouts* meanie

Natsu: *sighs and smiles* Give me a day to rest up, and then I'll start teaching you

Layla: *looks up and grins* thanks daddy *she hugs Natsu*

Natsu: But first, you've gotta tell me why you're fighting with Ren so much

Layla: she's so frustrating. She always thinks she's better than everyone else. then she keeps stripping, it's really annoying

Natsu bursts into laughter as soon as Layla says the stripping part

Layla: *confused* mama why is daddy laughing, was it something I said

Lucy: no Layla it wasn't something you said, that's what Rens dad gray used to do and still does.

Ryuu: That's weird

Lucy: you have no idea how weird. *smiles*

Natsu: *finally calmed down* It's obvious that Gray is teaching her

Layla: *finishes her food and burps* I'm finished

Ryuu: *finishes his food and calmly wipes his mouth* I am too

Lucy smiles. She takes their plates and puts them in the sink. She washes the dishes

Natsu: Luce, do you need a hand?

Lucy: *places the dishes on the drying rack* no I'm fine.

Layla: mama what are we doing today?

Lucy: we're going to the guild. Erza has asked me to spar with her

Natsu: *smirks* Erza doesn't stand a chance

Lucy: *smiles* okay then Layla, Ryuu are you ready to go?

Ryuu: *nods* Daddy are you coming too?

Layla: yeah daddy, are you coming too?

Natsu: I have some things I have to do first. I'll make my way over later

Layla: *disappointed* okay

Natsu: Hey! What's that face for?

Layla: don't you wanna see mama fight?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Help me out here?

Lucy: okay guys it's time to go. Your father will see us later. *smiles at Natsu*

Ryuu: *hugs Natsu* I'll see you later daddy

Layla: *sighs* okay. *runs and puts her shoes on then runs back to the dining room* ready

Layla: *hugs Natsu* see ya later daddy

Natsu: *hugs Layla and Ryuu* I'll be there soon

Lucy: *she walks up to Natsu and kisses him. She pulls back and smiles* I'll see you later

Natsu: Yeah, see you soon

Lucy: *head for the door. She opens the door and looks back* Ryuu, Layla we're going

Layla: okay. *runs outside and waits for Lucy and Ryuu*

Ryuu walks and stands next to Lucy waiting patiently

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	92. Chapter 92

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

*Lucy, Ryuu and Layla head for the guild. Layla is speeding ahead*

Lucy: Layla don't go to far ahead

Ryuu: Layla, slow down

Layla: *slows down* but whyyyyy?

Lucy: because I don't want anything to happen to you

Layla: *waits for Lucy and Ryuu to catch up* okay mama, I'll slow down

Zeref: why isn't this touching

Lucy: Layla come here

Ryuu: *moves behind Lucy*

Layla: *runs back to Lucy. she hides behind Lucy, sticking her head out to see what's happening*

Lucy: I know you're there, show yourself

Zeref: *appears in a puff of black smoke in front of Lucy* It is good to see you sister

Lucy: *frowns* what are you doing here. we had an agreement that you wouldn't come near us again

Zeref: I can't see my niece and nephew at least once? I would have come sooner but I had... plans to see to

Lucy: I won't let you lay a hand on my childRen

Ryuu: Mama? Who is he?

Lucy: that is your uncle. But he's a very bad man

Layla: mama, he scares me

Zeref: Sister, you wound me. There is no need to tell the childRen lies like that

Lucy: it's not a lie *frowns* now if you have nothing better to do I would like you to leave

Natsu: *snarling and glaring at Zeref puts his hand on Lucy's shoulder. Layla and Ryuu have never seen him act this way before* What are you doing here?

Zeref: Ahh little brother. It looks like the whole family is here now. I just came here to see my niece and nephew. I must say they take after you and sister quite well

As soon as Zeref finishes his sentence, Natsu's fist at his side engulfs in flame

Lucy places her hands on Layla and Ryuu. She surrounds them in white magic, protecting them

Layla: daddy, what's happening?

Zeref: Now now brother. I do not wish to rob them of a father right in front of their eyes. I just came to see them

Ryuu: *holding on to Lucy's leg and trembling slightly* M..Mama... Can we go?

To answer Ryuu's question Natsu, Lucy, Ryuu and Layla start glowing. Lucy teleports them out of the area and in front of the guild

Layla: *shocked* mama, what just happened?

Ryuu: *shocked* I didn't know you could do that

Lucy: I haven't needed to do that in a while

Natsu removes the fire from his fist, but he's still quietly snarling

Layla: *turns to Natsu and tugs on his pants* papa, are you okay?

Natsu: *looks at Layla and calms down a little bit. He rubs her head* Yeah, I'm fine

Layla: *smiles*

Ryuu: Mama? Who was that man?

Lucy: that was your uncle Zeref

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* I'm gonna go inside and get a drink

Lucy: okay.

Lucy: (are you okay. I haven't see you drink in a while)

Natsu: (I haven't needed to in a while. I'll be fine, I just need to settle my nerves before I go see the council)

Lucy: (why do you need to see then council. did something happen)

Natsu: (I'll tell you about it later) *walks inside the guild*

Ryuu: Mama? Is daddy okay?

Lucy: he'll be fine. Now come on we've got to find Erza

-Inside the guild-

Natsu: *sitting down at a seat at the bar* Mira, can I get a drink?

Mira: sure *gets Natsu a drink* how are Lucy and the kids?

Natsu: AppaRently Layla and Ren have been fighting again

Mira: I've seen. They're just as bad as you and Gray were

Natsu smiles slightly at the thought, and then takes a sip of his drink

Gajeel: hey salamander where's bunny girl I thought she'd be with you. And where's the kids or did you lose them

Natsu turns around and throws the rest of his drink at Gajeel and then storms off

Mira laughs silently

Gajeel: what's his problem?

Lisana: I think you should just be glad he didn't challenge you to a fight. You still can't lay a finger on him

Gajeel: it's been 6 years and he's just as freakishly strong as ever

Lisana: Actually, I think he's gotten stronger

Gajeel: he doesn't need to get stronger. He's strong enough already

Natsu knocks on the door to Makarov's office

Makarov: come in

Natsu walks in to the office

Makarov: oh Natsu you're back, how was the mission

Natsu: The mission went well, but we have an issue

Makarov: and what would that be?

Natsu: 'He' made an appearance again.

Makarov: it's been 6 years. Why would he show up now?

Natsu: Your guess is as good as mine

Makarov: what did he want?

Natsu: He said he wanted to see Layla and Ryuu. I showed up appaRently not too long after and when I was using my magic he said he didn't want to rob them of a father right in front of their eyes

Makarov: he seems to be targeting the kids. do you have any idea why?

Natsu: *shakes his head and clenches his fist* No idea. But if he so much as touches Layla and Ryuu I'll send that bastard to hell myself

Makarov: I can understand that. *sigh* did he say anything to Lucy that set off any alarms

Natsu: He said he would have come sooner but he had 'plans' to see to

Makarov: something needs to be done about this.

Natsu: What would you suggest?

Makarov: at the moment you need to keep the kids safe. Teach them some magic so they can at least protect themselves, at least a little bit.

Natsu: Layla's already asked me to teach her, and Ryuu's asked Lucy

Makarov: that's good. I'm sure you'll be a great teacher for her

Natsu unclenches his fist and smiles slightly

Makarov: now is there anything else you wish to tell me?

Natsu: That was all, I'm going to go see the council later for their annual evaluation of my condition. Do you think I should tell them about Zeref?

Makarov: that would be a good idea, since he's targeting your family the council should be informed

Natsu: *nods* Thanks Gramps. *walks out of the office*

Lucy: *standing with Erza, Layla and Ryuu* so Erza are you ready for that sparing match you wanted

Erza: *smiles* Only if you're ready

Lucy: of course I'm ready

Ryuu: Be careful mama

Lucy: I'll be careful. I promise

Layla *to Ryuu* don't worry mama's strong. She'll win

Erza: *smiles* I can see who Layla takes after. There's no doubting that

Lucy: *smiles* yeah, it is quite obvious. If you're ready we should go outside

Erza nods and heads outside. Lucy heads outside with Ryuu and Layla not far behind

Layla: yay we get to see mama fight

Ryuu: I hope no one gets hurt

Layla: stop being such a worry wart

Erza: *requips into heaven's wheel armour* I hope you're ready Lucy

Lucy: *white flames engulf her body* of course I'm ready

Layla: wow. I didn't know mama could use fire magic

Ryuu looks at Lucy in wonder. Lucy forms a sword out of the white flames. She holds the blade in front of her. Erza charges at Lucy. Lucy swings the fire blade, the flames extend and hit Erza. Erza requips into her flame empress armour and repels the attack.

Lucy: *she pulls out hey keys* open gate of the lion, Leo

Loke: You called, princess?

\Lucy: yes Loke. You up for a fight?

Loke: Of course. REGULUS IMPACT

Lucy: WHITE DRAGON ROAR *her attack combines with Loke's*

Erza requips into her adamantine armour, but it barely withstands the attack and she gets sent flying into a tree.

Layla: *her mouth drops open* woooowwww!

Ryuu: *looks from Erza to Loke, and then to Lucy* Wow

Ren: See pinky? That's what you can do when you have magic

Layla: *looks at Ren* shut up. Daddy's gonna teach me tomorrow

Ren: *smirks* Suuuure he is. Because he clearly cares enough about you to teach you basic magic

Layla: daddy's been busy going on 'S' rank missions, unlike your daddy who's too weak

Ren: Are you sure? Maybe he just doesn't want to be around a weakling like you

Layla: my daddy loves me. *she tackles Ren to the ground*

Ren: *rolls over so she's sitting on top of Layla, she smirks* If he did you wouldn't get so defensive

Layla: *pushes Ren so that she sitting on top now* at least my daddy's gonna teach me magic that's useful

Lucy: *walks over to the girl* what have I told you two about fighting?

Natsu: *sees the girls fighting* What is going on here?

Layla: Ren started picking on me cause I can't use magic yet. Then she started saying you don't love me cause you're hardly ever around

Natsu: Oi! POPSICLE! Get over here!

Gray: *walks over* what is it now flame brain

Natsu: Have you even been paying attention to what Ren's saying? You really need to reel her in dude

Gray: what's that supposed to mean? Ren hasn't done anything wrong

Natsu: Oh really? Then how do you explain what Layla just told me?

Gray: *scratches his head* what did Layla say? I wasn't listening

Natsu starts snarling at Gray

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu and places a hand on his shoulder* Natsu calm down *looks at Gray* Gray you need to start paying attention to what Ren has been doing.

Gray: *sigh* fine. Ren come here

Ren: *whispers to Layla* You really need mummy and daddy to fight your battles for you pinky? That's just sad

Layla: shut up *punches Ren in the stomach and walks off*

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* I'll go make sure Layla's okay

Lucy: okay *turns and glares at Gray*

Natsu: *walks outside to find Layla sitting against a tree* You know... I used to come here when I was younger and needed time to calm down. *sits down next to her* I was actually here a lot now that I think about it

Layla: she just frustrates me so much. *rests her head on her knees* I feel so weak

Natsu: *puts his arm around her shoulders* You're not weak, Layla

Layla: but I can't use magic. Ren says you're weak if you can't use magic

Natsu carefully takes Layla's hand and makes a small flame

Layla: *her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the fire* daddy what are you doing?

Natsu: Before I can teach you anything for fighting, you have to learn the basics. *smiles* My type of magic has to be taught a certain way, you have to let your body get used to the fire first

Layla: *smiles* okay daddy

Natsu: Hold out your hands, and don't be scared okay?

Layla: okay daddy *holds her hands out* but I'm not scared

Natsu: Of course you aren't. *carefully places the flame in her hands*

Layla grins

Natsu: Now, try and make it bigger

Layla concentrates on the flame in her hands. The flame steadily increases in size. Natsu smiles. Layla grins as the flame gets bigger

Natsu: Now, I wanna show you something

Layla: *gets excited* ooo. cool what is it

Natsu waves his hand around the flames and it takes the shape of a flying dragon

Layla: *her mouth drops open* wow, how'd you do that daddy?

Natsu: Years of practice. I started doing this for your mother before you were born

Layla: wow. *grins*

Natsu places his hand on the dragon and it appears to climb up his arm

Layla: *eyes widen* wow, that's so cool

Natsu smiles and breathes slowly, the dragon disappears

Layla: *smiles. she hugs Natsu* thanks daddy

Natsu: *hugs Layla* No problem.

Layla: I'm just wondering, but how did mama learn her magic. It looks like yours but it's different at the same time

Natsu: Well...

Ryuu: Mama! They're out here!

Lucy: *walks over to Ryuu* so this is where you went. Oh are we interrupting something?

Natsu: *stands up* Nah, everything's okay now. *turns to Layla* right?

Layla: *smiles* right

Lucy: that's good. I've convinced Gray into getting Ren to apologize

Natsu: How did that go?

Lucy: *looks back over to the guild* Ren come over here

Ren reluctantly approaches the group

Layla: *frowns* what is she doing here?

Lucy: don't worry Layla, Ren is just here to apologize. Right Ren

Ren mumbles and nods her head

Lucy: *crosses her arms and frowns* what was that?

Mira: I'm... I'm sorry Layla

Layla: *looks up at Natsu then at Lucy. She looks at Ren* apology accepted

Ren turns around and walks back to the guild

Layla: *smiles* thanks mama, thanks daddy

Natsu: *looks at Layla* For what?

Layla: for getting Ren to apologize and making me feel better *smiles*

Natsu: *smiles and rubs her head* Any time kiddo

Layla: *brushes Natsu's hands of her head* daaadddd you're messing up my hair

Natsu: *laughs* Would you prefer I tickle you instead?

Layla: *shocked* you wouldn't dare

Natsu: You sure?

Layla: *gulps* uh huh

Natsu grins evilly and slowly moves his hands towards her belly.

Layla: *crawls backwards trying to get away from Natsu* daddy don't you dare

Natsu: *still approaching quickly catches her and starts tickling Layla* Ryuu, come give me a hand

Layla *laughing while being tickled* da...daddy s...stop... it *laughs*

Ryuu: *looks at Lucy to see if it's okay*

Lucy sighs then nods her head. Ryuu smiles and then joins Natsu in tickling Layla.

Layla: *tears are in her eyes. she can't stop laughing* s.. ...it...it...ti..tickles...m..mama...plea...please ...s..stop...th..them

Lucy: Natsu don't you think she's had enough

Natsu looks up at Lucy

Lucy: *smiles* don't you think she's had enough *walks up to Natsu*

Natsu stops tickling Layla and stands up. Layla gets up and rubbing her aching sides. Lucy grins evilly. She holds her hands out and looks at Natsu

Natsu: *starts backing away from Lucy* Now, Luce... Don't even think about it...

Lucy starts walking after Natsu. She grins evilly

Natsu: *still backing away from Lucy* Luce... come on now... you don't wanna set a bad example do you?

Lucy: (come on let me have my fun, you get to go on missions while I'm stuck watching the kids) *before Natsu knows it Lucy is behind him, she pushes him to the ground and sits on top of him and starts tickling him*

Natsu: *laughing, his eyes watering* L..Luce... s...stop... i..it...

Ryuu: *looks at Lucy tickling Natsu and smiles*

Layla: yeah, get him mama

Lucy: *keeps tickling Natsu. She looks over to Ryuu and Layla* Ryuu, Layla do you want to come over here and help me tickle daddy

Ryuu: Is that okay?

Lucy: *smiles and nods* of course it's okay

Layla: okay *smiles and runs up to Natsu and Lucy. She kneels down and starts tickling Natsu*

Natsu can't stop laughing, his laughter only gets worse when Layla and Ryuu join in. Lucy hear's something and stops tickling Natsu.

Layla: *stops tickling Natsu* what is it mama

Natsu breathing heavily, he looks up at Lucy

Lucy: *starts sniffing and recognizes a scent* they're here

Ryuu: Who's here?

Layla: who's here mama

Lucy: *helps Natsu up* Sting and Rogue, the white and shadow dragon slayers

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	93. Chapter 93

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

Natsu: *sniffs the air, recognising the scent* What are they doing here?

Lucy: I don't know. But it's been almost 7 years, why have the shown up now

Sting and Rogue walk into the clearing having sort out Natsu. Frosch walks behind them but lector is nowhere to be seen

Natsu moves and stands protectively in front of Layla and Ryuu. He engulfs his fist in fire

Sting: this is a surprise, *to Natsu* we had heard you had gotten married and had children. We didn't expect it to be true

Natsu: What are you doing here, Sting?

Ryuu: *wraps his arm around Natsu's leg* Daddy? Who are they?

Sting: I came to see who this new dragon slayer I received word about is. do you know where the white dragon slayer is

Rogue: Hmm... *to Sting* The boy takes after Lucy, which means the girl must take after Natsu

Sting: that appears to be the case

Layla: *holds onto Lucy's hand* what do you know about mama and daddy?

Natsu: *looks from the twins to Lucy*

Rogue: We are dragon slayers just like your father, although we do use different elements

Sting: we know that Natsu is the fire dragon slayer and Lucy is a celestial wizard. *looks at Natsu* now can you answer my question, where is the white dragon slayer?

Natsu: *narrows his eyes at Sting* What makes you so sure that I know

Sting: we received word that the white dragon slayer is a part of fairy tail. we asked around and we were told to ask you. and since you're a dragon slayer yourself you would know this white dragon slayer

Top of Form

Natsu: If I told you, what would you do with the information?

Sting: we are merely here to congratulate and finally meet this new dragon slayer.

Natsu: Why do the two of you even care? You guys killed the dragons that raised you

Sting: just because we killed our dragons doesn't mean we are any less dragon slayers. We had heard that the white dragon slayer gained his/her powers from another source other than a dragon or a lacrima, we had never heard of this happening, so we came to check it out

Natsu glares at Sting and quietly starts snarling

Ryuu: *looks up at Natsu* Daddy?

Layla: papa why won't you tell that mama is the white dragon slayer

Sting: oh, so Lucy is the new dragon slayer. Now that is a surprise

Rogue: Although, based on what's happened to the two of you I can't say I didn't think about it

Lucy: so you're here to see me?

Sting: that appears to be the case

Rogue: Sting? I just remembered something

Sting: what is it Rogue

Rogue: There are rumours going around that a dragon attacked this town a while ago. *looks at Natsu and smirks before turning back to Rogue* And apparently a Fairy Tail mage took it out

Sting: *smirks* so Natsu has finally become a true dragon slayer

Natsu glares at Sting and Rogue his fist shakes at his side and the heat from the fire intensifies

Lucy: (calm down Natsu, the children are here) *she steps forward* so you want to see me, what else are you here for?

Sting: we wish to see what you are capable of, perhaps a spar if you are able to

Rogue: I wouldn't mind sparring with the both of you, from what I've heard you were both promoted to S class wizards

Lucy: yes we were promoted 6 years ago. *looks back at Natsu* are you up for a spar?

Natsu: *smirks* I'm all fired up

Lucy: follow us *Lucy and Natsu head for the training field. Lucy turns to Layla and Ryuu* Layla, Ryuu mama and daddy are going to spar with Sting and Rogue. I want you to stay here are where can see but won't get hurt. *she places a barrier which is white in colour but is see-through* this will protect you

Layla: cool, we get to see mama and daddy fight. They're so gonna win

Ryuu: *nods* Okay, be careful Mama

Lucy: *hugs Ryuu* of course I will sweetie. *she hugs Layla then walks over to Natsu, Sting and Rogue* are we ready to start?

Natsu: Definitely

Sting: of course

Rogue: Ready

Lucy engulfs her hands in white flames

Sting: * intrigued by the white flames. Speaks to Lucy* it seems that your magic is quite similar to my own

Lucy: similar in some ways but not all. You claim that your magic is holy, but your magic cannot be called holy unless you can heal the sick and wounded

Rogue: *to Natsu* What happened to using your flames?

Natsu: *smirks* I don't need to use them to deal with a weakling like you

Rogue: Very well. SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR! *sends the attack at Natsu*

Natsu: *closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the attack flying straight at him*

Ryuu: Daddy!

Lucy: white drive *her body is cloaked in white light*

Natsu: *in the blink of an eye is right behind Rogue* FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!

Sting: *smirks* WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!

Rogue: shadow drive *his speed is boosted and he moves out of the way*

Lucy: *since disappears behind Sting in a flash of white light. she smirks* WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR *the attack hits him point blank*

Natsu: *grabs Rogue by the arm and intensifies the heat, lightning appearing around his body* LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON' ROAR

Sting: *goes flying into a tree*

Rogue: *is sent into a tree. he gets up shakily*

Natsu: You gonna stay down? Or do I get to kick your butt some more?

Rogue: dragon force *he is surround by shadows. when he is revealed scaled cover his body, the ones on his face are the most noticeable*

Natsu: *gets into a fighting stance* You just don't know when to quit

Ryuu: Woah... Mama and daddy are strong

Layla: yeah, mama didn't look this strong when she was fighting Erza

Ryuu: This is the first time I've seen papa fight though

Sting: *Gets to his feet and dusts off his pants* Very impressive

Rogue: *he fades into the shadows the appears behind Natsu* SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR

Natsu: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE

Lucy: *smirks* that's nothing

Rogue: *fades into the shadows avoiding the attack* you're attacks cannot hit me

Natsu: Well I can always go after Frosch if you won't fight me

Rogue: *send a punch into Natsu's face knocking him to the ground* that is low, bringing Frosch into this. if you lay a hand on him I will kill you

Natsu: *smirks* That's the first time I've ever seen you worked up

Rogue: you would do the same for your friend *looks around* by the way where is your blue cat

Natsu: *sits up and rubs his jaw. He then stands up and looks at Rogue* I could ask the same thing to you. You seem to be missing an exceed as well

Rogue: *emotionless* lector was unfortunately killed by the master of sabertooth *Natsu notices that Sting and Rogue no longer have the sabertooth build mark*

Natsu: You guys left Sabertooth?

Rogue: *glares at Natsu* we were kicked out after you and Gajeel defeated Sting and myself at the grand magic games. We were forced to remove our own guild marks

Natsu: *looks towards Sting and then back to Rogue*

Rogue: we've been humiliated by you and your guild. Now we will defeat you and Lucy

Natsu: It's not gonna change anything, Rogue!

Rogue: how do you know that. Defeating the strongest dragon slayer in your guild will restore the masters faith in us, he will take us back

Sting: *looks over at Natsu and Rogue fighting, before turning his attention to Lucy* I'm sorry, but my quarrel isn't with you. WHITE DRAGONS CLAW *sends the attack at Natsu who is facing Rogue*

Natsu: No master should do that to his guild! Rogue this isn't gonna change what happened! Why would you go back after what he did to Lector?! Rgh! *gets hit in the back by Sting's attack*

Lucy: *flashed up to Sting and grabs him by the throat* you're fighting me. leave Natsu to Rogue *she snarls*

Layla: DADDY!

Ryuu: Daddy!

Rogue: * kicks Natsu* then what do you suppose we do. we have no where else to go

Natsu: *catches Rogue's foot* Join another guild

Rogue: *takes his foot back* we've already tried that. no guild will take us after that humiliating defeat

Natsu: So join ours

Rogue: why would we do that? when there's a chance we will get rejected

Natsu: You won't get rejected. Trust me.

Lucy: *chucks Sting into the ground* that was low even for you Sting. Attacking another wizard by surprise when you're fighting me

Natsu: *turns to Lucy* Luce. Stop it

Lucy: okay *the light fades and she returns to normal. She walks over to Sting and holds a hand out to help him up* would you like some help

Sting: *knocks her hand away and shakily gets to his feet*

Lucy: *frowns*

Rogue: *holds his hand out to help Natsu up*

Natsu: *takes off his jacket. There's a hole where Sting's attack hit. He turns to Rogue* Rogue, Lucy and I can talk to master Makarov. You've helped us before, we can help you guys get into the guild.

Rogue: *turns to Sting* Sting Natsu says he will try and get us into fairy tail

Sting: *looks at Lucy and then to Natsu* We don't need his help. We're fine on our own

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu, Sting and Rogue* it isn't good to be alone, Natsu and I found that out the hard way

Sting: *starts walking away* You coming, Rogue?

Rogue: I'm coming. *turns to Natsu and Lucy* thanks for the offer, but he hasn't been the same since lector died

Natsu: The offer still stands

Rogue: thanks anyway *walks off after Sting with Frosch close behind*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Poor guy

Lucy: yeah *an idea pops into her head* I've got an idea to cheer Sting up

Natsu: What...

Ryuu: DADDY! *runs out of the barrier and hugs Natsu while crying*

Lucy: I can bring lector back

Layla: DADDY! *runs up to Natsu and hugs him, tears pouring down her face*

Natsu: *looks down at Layla and Ryuu*

Layla: *looks up at Natsu* daddy are you okay?

Natsu: *smiles* I'm fine.

Ryuu: *sniffling* But... But you got attacked

Layla: *smiles* thats good

Natsu: I've dealt with worse, there's no need to worry

Lucy: *winces from using white drive for the first time in a fight*

Ryuu: *looks up at Lucy worried* Mama?

Layla: mama are you okay?

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* (You okay?)

Lucy: I'll be fine. (not used to using white drive yet, but I'll be fine)

Natsu: *sighs and rubs his hand through his hair* They got kicked out of their guild, and the master wiped out Lector

Lucy: that's horrible. *sighs* but I know I can bring lector back. I've been training to use my powers more efficiently

Natsu: Luce, are you sure you should be doing that?

Layla: daddy why can't mama use her magic? I thought it's supposed to be good magic

Ryuu: Yeah, mama could help that man.

Natsu: *starts rubbing his forehead with his eyes closed* It's not that. It's just the magic takes a lot of energy

Layla: what type of magic is it

Lucy: it's called life magic Layla, I can use it to bring people who are dead back to life

Layla: *eyes widen* thats so cool.

Ryuu: Wow

Lucy: Natsu I can do this

Natsu: *subconsciously rubs his chest*

Lucy: Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: Huh?

Lucy: you're rubbing your chest, what's wrong

Natsu: *looks down at his chest* Oh, I guess I am

Lucy: Natsu I want to help Sting. No one deserves to lose a close friend. Even though he killed his dragon I wouldn't wish that on anyone

Natsu: *sighs* I guess you have a point. *looks at Lucy* But it almost killed you last time

Layla: *eyes widen in shock* daddy tell me you just lied *looks at Lucy* mama you didn't almost die right

Natsu: *looks at Lucy sadly* I'm gonna go. I have to go see the council anyway. *starts to walk off*

Lucy: okay. I'll see you later

Natsu: *walks towards the council building*

Layla: mama is daddy gonna be okay

Lucy: yeah, he just needs some time to think

Ryuu: *looks at Lucy worriedly*

-At the council chambers-

Natsu: There have been no further incidents. I have the Draconium Arcanum transformation completely under control. You do not need to keep checking up on me

C.M: that is a relief. But if there are anymore incidents we will have to be placed in custody.

Natsu: With all due respect councilman, if that is the case I wish you luck in restraining me

C.M: if required we will have your wife restrain you. Since she is the only one who is able to calm you down in that state

Natsu: She is unaware of these 'check ups' even occurring

C.M: I am surprised that you haven't informed her

Natsu: I did not feel it necessary to tell her. Especially with our children who have no idea about the Draconium Arcanum

C.M: that is understandable

Natsu: I do have news for you pertaining to Zeref though

C.M: do tell?

Natsu: I had an encounter with him earlier today

C.M: and what was he doing and where did you see him?

Natsu: It was on the way to the guild hall and he came to see my children. This is not the first time either

C.M: if he's targeting your children, he must have plans for them

Natsu: Exactly. However the incompetence of the council astounds me sometimes

C.M: *frowns* and what is that supposed to mean?

Natsu: He's been in the area for long periods of time and you haven't been able to locate him. Yet you have enough time to have these check ups on me.

C.M: we have mages searching for Zeref. And since your started going through Draconium Arcanum you have been a high priority

Natsu: Then explain the magical extraction. You haven't been able to give me an answer since it started

C.M: I cannot reveal that information

Natsu: Bullshit! *fire engulfs his fists and he starts snarling*

C.M: calm yourself Mr Dragneel. I have no control over that information. It's is with held by a separate association that has been working with the council. We have no access to that information

Natsu: *starts walking out of the council chambers without even getting permission*

C.M: Mr Dragneel return here at once, we have not finished our conversation

Natsu: You might not have, but that's not the case with me. So unless you have any relevant fucking information for me, I'll be heading back to my guild

C.M: *frowns* you can leave. But be warned Mr Dragneel, this behaviour will not be tolerated again

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	94. Chapter 94

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

Natsu: *walks out of the council chambers and arrives back at fairy tail, heading out to the training yard where Gray and Gajeel are sparring*

Gajeel: IRON DRAGON'S ROAR *sends the attack at Gray*

Natsu: *takes off his jacket and scarf, placing them on a nearby chair* Training. Now. I'm upping the intensity so if you wanna complain I'd do it now

Gajeel: fuck. What the hell is fucking wrong with you salamander?

Natsu: *his lower arms become engulfed in flame and lightning. He doesn't answer Gajeel, he just gets in a fighting stance*

Gajeel: crap. Hey icicle you ready?

Gray: Uh... I think I may sit this one out... *he starts to walk away but Natsu throws an attack at his feet*

Natsu: I said training. Now.

Gajeel: shouldn't have done that popsicle

Gray: *swallows and nervously gets into a fighting stance*

Gajeel: *gets into a fighting stance*

Natsu: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE

Gajeel: *creates an iron shield he's pushed back by the attack. The shield cracks and breaks*

Gray: *makes a shield which doesn't last more than a couple of seconds. He gets blown back into a tree, unconscious*

Natsu: *looks from Gray to Gajeel* One down. One to go

Gajeel: why they fuck are you in such a bad mood, you never go all out from the beginning

Natsu: *smirks. The lightning disappears but the flames on one arm turn black*

Gajeel: what the fuck salamander, I thought dark/Lucy took away your death magic

Natsu: This isn't death magic. DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME

Gajeel: *is blown back into a tree. He collapses to the ground unconscious*

Lucy: *walks in the area and sees Natsu talk down Gajeel*

Natsu: *breathing heavily and clearly frustrated, storms over to a tree and punches it, knocking it over*

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: *stops and turns around to see Lucy*

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu. Layla and Ryuu aren't with her* what's wrong?

Natsu: *looks down at the toppled tree, his breathing is still a little heavy*

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's shoulder* if there's something wrong you know you can tell me

Natsu: *places his hand on hers* I don't know what's wrong with me Luce. I'm just so angry lately

Lucy: maybe you need some time off from training and missions.

Natsu: I don't know if that'll be possible. There have been more dragon sightings, more dark guilds popping up, and I have to go keep on guard for my brother

Lucy: is there anything I can do to make you feel any better

Natsu: I have no idea. But this only just started today

Lucy: *stand in front of Natsu, she kisses him on the cheek* remember I'll always be here for you, and if you need anything just ask

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and tries to smile* I think I need a drink

*Natsu notices the kids aren't with Lucy*

Natsu: Where are Layla and Ryuu?

Lucy: they're inside with Mira

Natsu: So... Probably not the best idea to get a drink then?

Lucy: no I don't think so

Natsu: You know... I was thinking earlier when you were explaining your magic to the kids

Lucy: what about it?

Natsu: Do you realise that it's the anniversary of the first time you brought me back?

Lucy: uh no, I kinda forgot with looking after the kids my mind has been on other things

Natsu: *smiles and kisses her* Well, I'm gonna thank you for that, and for bringing me back

Lucy: *blushes* how are you gonna thank me?

Natsu: *grins mischievously* I can think of a few ways

Lucy: *blushes* but what about the kids?

Natsu: *starts kissing Lucy's neck* (Mira can look after them for a while can't she?)

Lucy: *gasps* (yeah)

Lucy: (we can't do this here, someone might see us)

Natsu: *stops kissing her neck* So you go ask her to look after Layla and Ryuu... And I'll go home and get everything ready

Lucy: *blushes then smiles* okay

Natsu: *pulls her into a kiss, then pulls away and practically runs out of the guild back home*

Lucy: *giggles. She walks in side and heads for Mira who is with Lisana, Layla and Ryuu* hey Mira, I was wondering could you do me a favour

Mira: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: I have some business I have to take care of, and if it's not too much trouble could you look after Layla and Ryuu for me

Mira: 'Business' eh? Is that why Natsu practically bowled over everyone on his way out of the guild?

Lucy: yeah *blushes slightly* so are you able to watch the kids for me

Mira: *smiles* Of course I can.

Lucy: thanks Mira. *to Layla and Ryuu* mama's got some business to take care of so Mira is going to take care of you, but I'll be back tonight

Layla: okay mama

Ryuu: Okay

Lucy: bye *waves then walks out the door. She teleports to the front yard of her house. She opens the door and steps inside*

*She's greeted by the sight of rose petals leading through the house to the dining room, where a gorgeous meal is set up*

Lucy: *smiles as she walks into the dining* what smells so good

Natsu: *walking in wearing a suit, including the tie* That would be your favourite meal, madam. *pulls out the chair for her* please. Have a seat.

Lucy: *giggles as she sits down*

Natsu: Now, I did organise desert... But you have to guess what it is

Lucy: I have no idea what it could be

Natsu: *starts stroking her arm* I'm sure you have some idea as to what it could be

Lucy: *blushes* oh *shivers as Natsu strokes her arm*

Natsu: *smiles*

Lucy: *smiles*

Natsu: *pulls her into a kiss*

Lucy: *kisses him back*

Natsu: *pulls back from the kiss and starts kissing her neck instead*

Lucy: *gasps then shivers with pleasure*

Natsu: (What do you say we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?)

Lucy: *smiles* (sounds good)

Natsu: *picks her up and carries her to the bedroom*

Lucy: *is wearing a skin tight sky blue dress that zips up at the back*

Natsu: *starts kissing her neck again and slowly unzips Lucy's dress*

Lucy: *shivers and blushes as Natsu kisses her*

Natsu: *he unzips the dress and throughs it to the side of the room. he starts massaging Lucy's breasts through the lacey fabric of her pink bra*

Lucy: *moans as he places pressure on her breasts*

Natsu: *he moves his away from her breasts and reaches behind her to unclip her bra*

Lucy: *notices this and she push Natsu down onto the bed. she sits on top of him and starts passionately kissing him. she then moves down his neck while kissing him*

Natsu: *breathing rapidly* Luce... W..what ...a..are y..you ..d..doing

Lucy: *she kisses down his chest then stops at his belt. she goes to undo his belt*

Natsu: *pushes Lucy back down onto the bed* now come on luce you won't get into my pants that easily *he unclips her bra and starts sucking on her nipple*

Lucy: n...Natsu *she moans as he slips his fingers inside her while sucking on her nipple*

Natsu: oh Luce your so firm and wet. *his penis starts throbbing*

Lucy: n..Natsu d..don't s..stop

Natsu: if that's what you want luce *he slides his fingers in and out of Lucy, she rides his hand and while she does cums and liquids oozes out of her and onto Natsu's hand. he pulls his fingers out and starts licking his hand* oh you taste so good luce *he spreads her legs and moves his head in. he starts licking causing Lucy to start moaning again*

Lucy: *she squeezes her thighs together keeping Natsu's head stuck between her legs. he keeps licking and the warmth in her abdomen increases, it builds and builds until it releases*

Natsu: *he feels Lucy's cum pour into his mouth which he drink up. Lucy spreads her legs again letting Natsu move away. cum dangles from his mouth* you taste so good luce *he moves closer to Lucy and starts passionately kissing her. Lucy's cum and their saliva combining in their mouths. he pulls away*

Lucy: *manages to push Natsu down onto the bed, she holds his arms above his head with one hand and removes his belt. she slide his pants and under wear off which she chucks to the side.*

Natsu: luce what are you doing

Lucy: *grins evilly* you'll see *she move her head towards Natsu's penis, she put it in her mouth and starts sliding it in and out*

Natsu: *moans as Lucy give's him a blowjob* O..oh c..come.. o..on l..luce. th..thats. n..not .fair

Lucy: *she keeps going until Natsu's come into her mouth. she swallows his cum then moves back, she places his penis in between her breasts move them up and down causing Natsu to moan. his penis harden*

Natsu: *pushes Lucy off him and sits on top of her, his penis sitting on top of her abdomen. he starts massagin Lucy's breasts again causing her to moan softly, Natsu smells the familar scent of when Lucy gets wet. he slides his penis inside of Lucy and starts bucking, he pins Lucy to the bed*

Lucy: *she moans loudly as Natsu's penis becomes harder and is thrusted in out of her. she feels her stomach heat up again.* n...nat..su I'm g..gonna c..cum

Natsu: *as Lucy says this Natsu cums as does Lucy. he pulls out and collapses onto the bed*

Lucy: *panting. she smiles* that was amazing, *pant* I can't believe we waited almost 7 years to do that again *pant*

Natsu: *panting, he looks as Lucy and smiles* Yeah... But it was sooo worth it

Lucy: uh huh *smiles*

Natsu: *wraps his arm around Lucy and starts falling asleep, leaning into her shoulder*

Lucy: *smiles. she rests her head on his chest and falls asleep*

*4 hours later*

Lucy: *wakes up and notices the time. she lightly shakes Natsu* Natsu wake up we have an hour until the kids get home and we need to wash up

Natsu: *opens one eye and looks at Lucy*

Lucy: the kids will be home in an hour. we still need to wash up

Natsu: Do we have to?

Lucy: as much as I'd like to lie in bed with you, I don't want the kids to see us like this

Natsu: *groans and lays back down on the pillow*

Lucy: *rolls onto her side looking at Natsu* if it makes you feel any better we could share a bath

Natsu: *looks at Lucy and grins* I guess that could work

Lucy: *gets up out of bed and walks out the door naked* are you coming or not

Natsu: *slowly gets up off the bed and follows her*

Lucy: *she starts the bath. once it's full she hops in and gestures for Natsu to come in*

Natsu: *climbs in, looks at Lucy and smiles*

Lucy: *smiles. she reaches behind her and presses a button, bubbles starts appearing in the water*

Natsu: *leans back against the edge of the tub, settling down a little further into the water*

Lucy: *leans back and sink into the water. she rests her head on Natsu's shoulder. she smiles**

Natsu: *quietly snoring, Lucy looks up and sees that he's fallen asleep again*

Lucy: *smiles*

* 30 minutes later *

Lucy: *she hops out of the bath which wakes Natsu up. she wraps a towel around her self and start drying her hair*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* Did I fall asleep again?

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: *runs his hand through his hair* I guess that mission took more out of me than I thought

Lucy: maybe. but then before was pretty intense

Natsu: Before was worth it though

Lucy: *smiles* true

Natsu: How long until the kids get back?

Lucy: around 20 minutes

Natsu: Soooo... I should probably get dressed then?

Lucy: that would be a good idea

Natsu: *gets out of the tub* Pass me a towel?

Lucy: sure *passes Natsu a towel*

Natsu: *wraps the towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom to get changed*

Lucy: *follows him. She starts looking for her bra* hey Natsu where did you chuck my bra

Natsu: Umm... *points towards the cupboard* I think over there

Lucy: okay *looks behind the cupboard and see's that it's fallen behind it. She reaches down the back but she can't reach* damn it it's too far down

Natsu: *walks over to where Lucy is and manages to reach the bra. He hands it to her smiling* There ya go

Lucy: *smiles* thanks

Natsu: *stands up and gets dressed. It's essentially his normal outfit, but he's not wearing the jacket*

Lucy: *puts the pink lacey bra back on, she finds her underwear then puts that back on. she grabs her dress and starts putting it back on*

Natsu: *sighs and falls backwards on the bed*

Lucy: *zips up her dress* is something wrong

Natsu: No. I'm just wondering how I got so lucky

Lucy: *sits down on the best next to him* I think I should be asking that question as well

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and grins mischieviously*

Lucy: *backs away cautiously* what are you thinking

Natsu: *quickly grabs her and pushes her down on the bed. He sits on top of her and starts to tickle her*

Lucy: *laughs and tries to push his hands away* s..stop i..it t..tickles

Natsu: *smirks* Nuh uh. I need to give you payback for earlier

Lucy: *tries to push Natsu off while laughing*

Natsu: *hears something and suddenly stops tickling her, she ends up pushing him off her accidentally making him fall to the ground*

Lucy: *sits up and reaches to help Natsu up* are you okay

Natsu: Y*yeah... I'm fine... *rubs the back of his head and when he pulls his hand away theres a little bit of blood* Actually, no. No. No, I'm not

Lucy: *grabs a towels and cleans the blood up. she then heals his head. once he's healed she moves back* I'm sorry it's my fault you got hurt

Natsu: No. It's my fault for suddenly stopping.

Lucy: *puts her hands on her hips* so you're saying you were gonna keep going

Natsu: *grins cheekily* Maaaaaaybe

Lucy: *moves back and holds her hands out for protection* don't you dare

Natsu: *gets to his feet* Okay.

Lucy: *sighs in relief*

*There's a knock on the front door*

Lucy: that must be the kids *heads for the front door. she opens the door*

Ryuu: Mama! *smiles and hugs Lucy*

Layla: mama *hugs Lucy*

Lucy: hi kids. did you have fun with Mira

Ryuu: *nods*

Layla: uh huh

Mira: *looks at Natsu coming towards the doorway shirtless and smirks*

Lucy: okay kids us grown ups need to talk. why don't you go wash up for dinner

Layla: okay mama *runs off to the bathroom*

Ryuu: Okay *follows after Layla*

Lucy: so what was that look for Mira

Mira: Soooo... by the looks of your shirtless husband, I take it the 'business' went well? *Lucy looks behind her to see Natsu walking around the house shirtless*

Lucy: *blushes* uh yeah

Mira: Well?

Lucy: well what?

Mira: Details!

Lucy: that's personal Mira

Mira: Lucy, this is me you're talking to

Lucy: *takes Mira outside where Natsu can't hear them. Ahe tells Mira what happened* It was amazing

Mira: Ooooh, I can't wait to tell Lisana

Lucy: oh no you don't

Mira: *pouts* Why not?

Lucy: I don't want my sex life heard throughout the entire guild

Mira: You're worrying about nothing. How would this get to the entire guild?

Lucy: you have a habit of blabbing

Mira: N..no I don't

Lucy: yes you do

Mira: *frowns*

Lucy: *sighs* fine. You can tell Lisana. But if I hear anything about this from anyone else other then you or Lisana I will track you down and get you

Mira: *smiles* That'll do.

Lucy: *smiles* well I've got to get back inside. I've got a family to feed. And you know how Natsu gets when he's hungry

Mira: Yeah. Have fun *winks and walks off*

Lucy: *smiles she starts walking home, loving the feeling of the breeze on her skin*

Zeref: It looks like marriage is treating you well, sister

Lucy: *turns to see Zeref* what is that supposed to mean

Zeref: I mean nothing by it. There is no need for you to worry

Lucy: why are you here?

Zeref: What? Am I unable to see my family?

Lucy: you've been targeting my children, so of course I don't want you seeing them

Zeref: What put you under that impression? Surely if I was after my niece and nephew it is them I would be visiting now

Lucy: that's true. but why are you here speaking to me?

Zeref: Are you aware of the current progression of brother's 'condition'?

Lucy: *confused* what are you talking about? he's been fine for 6 years

Zeref: *smirks* Are you sure?

Lucy: yes I'm sure

Zeref: It's truly touching the amount of faith you have in him

Lucy: you should have more faith in him

Zeref: Should I?

Lucy: yes you should. he's your brother, sibling's should have at least some faith for each other, but you seem to have no faith in him. I trust him

Zeref: I have my reasons. Reasons that do not concern you I'm afraid. Do tell brother I stopped by for a visit. *disappears in a puff of black smoke*

Lucy: *frustrated* grr. Next time see him I'll wring his neck *clenches her fists. She shakes it off then walks back home*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	95. Chapter 95

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

* * *

*Back at the house*

Natsu: *busy cooking in the kitchen making dinner. Layla and Ryuu are sitting nearby, Ryuu watching him closely and Layla constantly asking him questions about his mission*

Layla: so daddy what did you do on your mission?

Natsu: Stopped a few evil wizards, blew up a few buildings. *looks at Layla and smiles* The usual

Lucy: *walks in* you blew up more buildings

Natsu: At least it wasn't a whole town like last time

Lucy: *sigh* that's true. Wait what, what do you mean by last time

Natsu: N..nothing. *turns back to cooking*

Lucy: you mentioned it, now you have to tell me

Natsu: No I don't

Layla: ooo daddy you're in trouble

Lucy: *grins evilly*

Ryuu: *his attention swaps from Lucy to Natsu depending on who's speaking*

Natsu: Luce. I'm cooking here, don't even think about it

Lucy: fine. But that won't stop me from doing it after dinner

Natsu: Actually, I'm having a training session with some other S class mages tonight. I have to leave straight after dinner

Lucy: (and I'm stuck watching the kids again)

Natsu: (You could always see if Wendy can watch them)

Lucy: (I can't do that to wendy)

Ryuu: Papa? Can we come too?

Layla: yeah I wanna come too

Natsu: *looks at the kids and then at Lucy*

Lucy: *sigh* if it's okay with your father then it's alright with me

Layla: *looks at Natsu with a pleading look in her eyes*

Natsu: *sighs* You can come, but only if you promise not to try and join in

Layla: okay

Ryuu: *smiles at Natsu* Thanks papa

Lucy: I'll be outside, I think I left something outside *walks out into the back yard where she sits down on the chair*

Natsu: *finishes making dinner and plates it up for Layla and Ryuu* Okay guys, dig in

Layla: yay *gobbles down her food*

Ryuu: *calmly takes his plate* Thank you

Natsu: *walks outside to check on Lucy* You wanna tell me what happened?

Lucy: what are you talking about? nothing happened?

Natsu: Then what are you doing out here?

Lucy: I was looking for something

Natsu: Like?

Lucy: my keys. I can't find them anywhere

Natsu: Your gate keys?

Lucy: *nods* yeah

Natsu: When did you lose them?

Lucy: I'm not sure. some time today I think

Natsu: Can you ask Loke?

Lucy: as you can see he's not here at the moment. and I need my keys to summon him

Natsu: I thought he could appear on his own

Lucy: *sighs* fine, you caught me out. I haven't lost my keys *stands up and looks at the sky*

Natsu: So something did happen

Lucy: *nods*

Natsu: *walks up to Lucy and pulls her into a hug* Luce, you can tell me

Lucy: *her arms hang limp by her sides*

Natsu: Luce?

Lucy: why didn't you tell me about your condition getting worse

Natsu: *lets go of her* What?

Lucy: *looks away from Natsu* before I saw Zeref, he told me that your condition has been getting worse. why didn't you tell me

Natsu: Lucy, I have it under control. I've been able to manage it since the twins were born

Lucy: then how do you explain what Zeref told me

Natsu: *moves his hand in front of Lucy, and transforms it into a dragon claw*

Lucy: *shocked* since when could you do that

Natsu: A couple of months now

Lucy: *sigh* you've grown so much in strength, but I've hardly changed at all

Natsu: There's a reason for that

Lucy: and what would that be?

Natsu: *looks away from Lucy and rubs his other hand through his hair* I've been absorbing some of the madness from the Draconium Arcanum from you for a little while now. You've had to notice you haven't had nightmares since the twins were born

Lucy: *turns to look at Natsu* Natsu you didn't have to do that

Natsu: I know I don't have to. But I've been doing it anyway.

Lucy: why? This could be affecting you

Natsu: I'm fine unless my brother shows up.

Lucy: why do you get so worked up around him

Natsu: I don't know. But you've seen me when he shows up, I can barely keep myself in check

Lucy: yeah I noticed

Natsu: *sighs and returns his hand back to normal*

Lucy: we should get inside, the kids must be finished eating by now *heads for the house*

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* (I've caught my eyes flickering a few times as well)

Lucy: *stops about a meter away from Natsu* (he was telling the truth) *tears start forming in her eyes*

Natsu: Lucy, it's not that bad. I can handle this. I've been in control for 6 years, I wont let it get worse

Lucy: Natsu, would it be alright with you if I went on a mission

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* What?

Lucy: *turns and looks at Natsu* would it be alright with you if I went on a mission. It's been almost 7 years since I last went on a mission

Natsu: Who would look after Layla and Ryuu?

Lucy: you would

Natsu: Let's go inside, we can talk about this later tonight after they've gone to bed

Lucy: *nods* okay

Lucy: *opens the door and heads inside. Layla and Ryuu and sitting at the table having finished their food. Layla is kicking her legs and jumping while sitting in her seat*

Natsu: *walks inside and heads straight for the training room*

Lucy: *takes Ryuu and Layla's plates and takes them to the sink to wash*

Ryuu: Mama? Is daddy okay?

Layla: mama, aren't we going out tonight

Lucy: he's fine he just needs some time to think. I think so Layla

Ryuu: He hasn't played with us since he got back though

Lucy: he's just tired from his mission. let him rest then we'll play with you

*an hour later, Natsu comes out of the training room covered in sweat. There are some slight burns on his arms, but other than that he appears fine*

Lucy: *to Natsu* hard at training I see

Natsu: Well, I have to protect my family don't I?

Lucy: yeah, but we should share that responsibility

Natsu: *engulfs his body in fire for a second, evapourating the sweat* Luce, are you still worried about what Zeref said?

Lucy: *rubs her arm* kinda

Natsu: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner; but the whole 'condition' is why I go to see the council as often as I do

Lucy: okay *goes up to Natsu and heals his burns*

Natsu: We should really think about telling Layla and Ryuu

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: *starts rubbing his forehead, closing his eyes as he does so* I... I don't know how we're gonna do it though...

Lucy: I'm not sure either, I don't want to scare them

Ryuu: *runs behind Layla who is quickly approaching Natsu and Lucy, making a lot of noise. Natsu winces slightly at the noise level*

Lucy: kids can you quiet down a bit, daddy's got a headache

Layla: *stops making so much noise* okay mama

Natsu: *manages to look at Lucy and smile slightly, she can swear she sees his eyes flickering a little bit when he looks at her*

Lucy: *her eyes widen a bit, she shakes it off*

Natsu: *realises what she is reacting to and takes a few slow deep breaths, his eyes stop flickering*

Lucy: *smiles slightly*

Natsu: Can I get some water?

Lucy: sure *goes into the kitchen then returns with a glass of water*

Natsu: Thanks. *takes the glass from Lucy and the water starts quickly evapourating*

Ryuu: Woah

Layla: wow

Lucy: are you feeling okay?

Natsu: *looks at the glass* (What the hell?)

Lucy: (what just happened)

Natsu: (I have no idea) *places his hand against his forehead and quickly pulls it away*

Lucy: what's wrong?

Natsu: I think I may have a fever

Lucy: well then we're not going out tonight, you're going to bed to rest

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* Luce, this has been planned for a while. I can't just cancel

Lucy: well then, until we leave you'll lie down in bed and I'll heal you

Ryuu: Can I watch?

Lucy: you want to watch me heal your father?

Ryuu: Yeah. I want to learn your type of magic, mama

Natsu: *walks into the kitchen and turns the tap on. He places his hand underneath the water and steam immediately forms*

Lucy: I can try and teach you. *sees the steam coming from the kitchen* Natsu is everything okay in there

Natsu: *removes his hand* Y..yeah... Everything's fine

Lucy: *walks up to Natsu. She places her hand on Natsu's forehead her hand glowing white, her white heals Natsu and protects her from being burnt*

Natsu: *pulls Lucy's hand away from his forehead* Look at this. *he places his hand underneath the water again and steam forms again*

Lucy: huh *shocked that her magic isnt working*

Natsu: This is the first time this has happened

Lucy: *still shocked. She looks at her hands* it isnt working

Natsu: *looks at Lucy* I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about

Lucy: how do you know. This has never happened before

Natsu: *swallows and removes his hand from the water watching as the steam suddenly vanishes*

Lucy: *sits down at the table and stares at her hands*

Ryuu: *quietly walks into the room* Is everything okay?

Layla: *sees Lucy* daddy what's wrong. is mama okay

Natsu: *looks over at Layla and Ryuu* Everything's okay guys. Why don't you go and get ready for later?

Layla: okay *runs into her bedroom to get ready*

Ryuu: *hesitates before running after Layla*

Natsu: *walks and stands next to Lucy* Luce?

Lucy: *stares at her hands with tears pouring down her face* why isn't it working

Natsu: *moves in front of Lucy and bends down so she can see him. He reaches to wipe the tears away but they evapourate before his hand reaches them*

Lucy: *isnt phased she stares at her hands*

Natsu: *sighs* Maybe I should leave you and the kids alone for a little bit

Lucy: no, you don't have to do that

Natsu: What am I supposed to do then?

Lucy: go to your training session. I'll look after the kids in the guild hall

Natsu: You sure?

Lucy: *smiles slightly* yeah

Natsu: I'll tell you what. As soon as I start feeling unwell I'll get you to take over for me

Lucy: *smiles* okay

Natsu: *kisses her lightly on the forehead*

Lucy: *smiles and blushes*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it


	96. Chapter 96

Hi guys. Stellar Flames here, Natsu and myself hope you're enjoying the fan fic . We mainly have the set characters we act as, but we also take turns with the less common characters. with our names we like to go by our favourite character, so I'm lucy, my female friend is natsu . together we worked together to create this fan fic.

thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say so we can improve the story if we need to.

and sorry to everyone for the delay, we've been busy missions and such

We do not own fairy tail, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

P.S: sorry for the delay guys, I(Lucy) don't have any internet at the moment so until I get my internet back the number of chapters I upload isn't going to be as large and won't be as frequent.

P.P.S: this will be the last chapter of Stellar Flames since there are so many chapters

* * *

*Later that night at the Guild Hall*

Lucy: *walks in with Layla and Ryuu* hey Mira

Mira: Hello, what are you guys doing back here?

Layla: daddy's got training so mummy brought us here

Mira: Where is Natsu anyway? I didn't see him come in with you

Lucy: he's outside on the training field

*On the training field*

Natsu: *takes off his scarf and places it on a nearby chair. He sighs before turning and facing the other S class mages of the guild* Let's just get this over with

Erza: what's wrong Natsu

Natsu: Nothing, why?

Erza: you don't seem as enthusiastic as usual

Natsu: *smiles slightly and lights his fists on fire* Whatever, lets just get going

Erza: *requips into her flame empress armour*

Natsu: Ladies first

Erza: *attacks Natsu swinging her blade sending out flames*

Natsu: *dodges the blade easily and eats the flames* FIRE DRAGON ROAR

Erza: *redirects the attack into a group of trees*

Natsu: *smirks* That all ya got?

Erza: that's only the beginning

Natsu: Bring it on then Titania

Erza: *requips into her hakama armour*

Erza: *slashes at Natsu with he should cutting through his jacket and scratching his chest*

Natsu: *engulfs his feet in fire and swipes at her legs, toppling her over*

Gray: *watching from the sidelines* Woah, Erza managed to get him

Erza: *as she falls over she back flips and requips into her flight armour*

Natsu: *his breathing gets slightly heavier and his body temperature increases*

Erza: *stands back from the heat radiating from Natsu* what the hell is going on

Natsu: *gets out of his fighting stance and walks over to the chair and sits down, still breathing heavily*

Erza: *requips into her normal armour. she walks over to Natsu* Natsu is something wrong

Natsu: Can you... go... and get Luce...

Erza: *nods* okay *runs to get Lucy* hey Lucy can you come with me

Mira: Is something wrong Erza?

Lucy: *looks up* sure Erza *looks at Layla and Ryuu* I'll be right back, just stay here with Mira

Ryuu: *nods*

Erza: it's nothing serious, we just need Lucy

Layla: okay mama

Lucy: *heads outside with Erza. she sees Natsu* Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: *sitting on the chair has removed his jacket and is still breathing heavily*

Erza: Natsu I've brought Lucy

Natsu: *manages to look over at Lucy and Erza and give a slight smile*

Lucy: *walks over to Natsu, she kneels in front of him and take his hands in hers, using her white magic to protect herself from being burnt* Natsu what's wrong

Natsu: I think my fever's gotten worse

Lucy: *sighs* I don't know what to do, my magic doesn't seem to do anything

Natsu: *turns to Erza* I guess we'll have to pick this up later

Erza: sure, just make sure you get better

Natsu: *starts drifting off*

Lucy: *picks Natsu up* I'll take him home. I'll see you guys later

Natsu: What about Ryuu and Layla?

Lucy: Erza can you get Layla and Ryuu for me

Erza: sure *goes inside then returns with Layla and Ryuu*

Layla: *sees Natsu is Lucy's arms* mama what's wrong with daddy

Ryuu: *looks around and sees Natsu's scarf and jacket lying on the chair. He runs over and then comes back with them*

Lucy: thank you Ryuu. Okay let's get home, daddy needs to rest

Ryuu: Is he okay?

Lucy: he has a fever, but some rest and he should feel better

Layla: *grabs hold on Natsu's hand, Natsu's body starts to cool down*

Layla: daddy are you going to be okay?

Natsu: *turns to look at Layla, his eyes flickering rapidly* Yeah. Thanks, princess

Layla: *shocked* daddy what's wrong with your eyes

Natsu: *turns slightly to look at Lucy*

Lucy: don't worry Layla. Let's just get home

Layla: okay mama

-Back at the house-

Lucy: *carries Natsu into the bedroom and lays him down carefully on the bed*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy, his eyes still flickering and the colour faded a bit*

Layla: *stands in the doorway* mama is daddy going to be okay

Ryuu: *stands nervously behind Layla, still holding on to Natsu's scarf*

Lucy: yeah, he just needs rest. Now you need to get ready for bed*she walks over to Layla and Ryuu. She pulls them in for a hug* everythings going to be okay.* She pulls away. Ryuu do you want to give daddy his scarf back, maybe that will make him feel better

Ryuu: *nods and hands Lucy Natsu's scarf*

Lucy: *kisses Ryuu on the forehead* okay, now you two need to get ready for bed

Layla: okay mama *walks to her bedroom*

Ryuu: Goodnight mama

Lucy: good night Ryuu

Ryuu: *walks towards his bedroom*

Lucy: *walks back over to the bed and lays Natsu's scarf next him. She sits down on the bed*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy and smiles slightly* Sorry about this

Lucy: *shakes her head* don't apologize, this isn't your fault

Natsu: Do I look as bad as I feel?

Lucy: you don't look that bad.

Natsu: Really? Because I feel like crap

Lucy: is there anything you want me to do

Natsu: *sighs* I'd ask for water, but chances are it'll turn into steam or evaporate again

Lucy: *sigh* I just wish I could do something, I feel so useless

Natsu: Just staying with me would be nice... Maybe we can figure out what's happening together

Lucy: yeah

Natsu: *moves so his head is resting on her lap and starts drifting off to sleep*

Lucy: *places a hand on Natsu's head. she smiles slightly*

-the next morning-

Lucy: *wakes up and sees Natsu resting his head against her chest. she smiles*

Natsu: *starts tossing and turning, his body temperature slowly rising*

Lucy: *covers her body in white magic to avoid being burnt*

Natsu: Ig...neel...

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: *his body temperature drastically increases and fire starts forming around his hands*

Lucy: *sits up and grabs Natsu's hands* Natsu wake up *she eats the flames to avoid burning anything*

Natsu: *suddenly opens his eyes, the flames going out instantly*

Lucy: *sitting on her knees with her hands on the bed breathing heavily*

Natsu: *looks up at Lucy* L...Luce?

Lucy: *looks at Natsu still breathing heavily, her hands have burns on them* you're awake

Natsu: *looks at Lucy's hands and as he realises what happened, he looks away from her*

Lucy: *reaches for Natsu but winces*

Natsu: *gently places his hands on Lucy's and the pain from the burns lessens*

Lucy: *smiles* thanks

Natsu: Luce, I... I didn't mean to...

Lucy: I know you didn't mean to, I'm not blaming you

Natsu: It doesn't change the fact that I did it

Lucy: what were you dreaming about?

Natsu: *looks away from Lucy*

Lucy: Natsu, you know you can tell me anything

Natsu: *looks at the doorway to see Layla and Ryuu standing there nervously*

Layla: what's going on? *notices Lucy's hands* what happened to mama's hands

Natsu: *goes to get out of bed* I'll go get the first aid kit

Layla: but can't mama heal her hands

Ryuu: *looks at Lucy* Mama? Are you okay?

Lucy: I'm fine. Mama just had a bit of an accident

Natsu: *shakily stands from the bed and walks out into the pantry to get the first aid kit, leaning on the wall for support*

Layla: *walks out to Natsu* daddy what's wrong

Layla: *grabs Natsu's hand, his temperature decreases*

Natsu: I'm fine sweetie. *hands her the first aid kit* Go take this to mama okay?

Layla: okay daddy *runs into the bedroom with the first aid kit*

Ryuu: *sees Layla run in* Where's daddy?

Layla: he's in the kitchen

Ryuu: Is he okay?

Layla: he said he's fine, I held his hand and it was really hot

Lucy: Layla can you come here please

Layla: sure mama *walks over to Lucy with the first aid kit*

Ryuu: Mama, why did daddy need to get the first aid kit? Can't you heal your hands?

Lucy: can you open the first aid kit for me and grab the cream. I can't go around healing just anything Ryuu, I only use my magic if it's an emergency

Layla: *opens the first aid kit and pulls out the cream* okay mama what now

Ryuu: Oh. *sits down on the edge of the bed quietly*

Lucy: can you take off the lid and squeeze some cream onto my hands

Layla: okay *she screws off the lid and squeezes some cream on Lucy's hands*

Lucy: *she lathers the cream all over her hands trying to hide her pain* okay now Layla can you get a bandages out for me and wrap it around my hands

Layla: okay mama *wraps the bandages around Lucy's hands*

Lucy: thanks sweetie *kisses Layla on the forehead* I'll go check on your father *walks out into the kitchen* Natsu?

Natsu: *barely standing and seriously pale, he looks at Lucy and tries to smile*

Lucy: Natsu, what's wrong *walks up to Natsu and helps him stand*

*Lucy gets a closer look at Natsu, his eyes are clouded over and he's trembling slightly, his body temperature is still increasing*

Lucy: you shouldn't be out of bed, picks Natsu up and puts him back in bed. *she looks at Ryuu and Layla* I want you two to look after daddy until I get back. I'm going to get Mira so you can give your father a check up

Ryuu: Okay mama

Layla: okay mama

Lucy: *she flashes out of the room and appears in front of the guild. She walks inside and walks up to Mira who is working at the bar* hey Mira

Mira: Oh, hi Lucy.

Lucy: can you come with me please

Mira: Why?

Lucy: I believe Natsu has a fever

Mira: I'll have to get Lisana to cover for me, but I'll come over as soon as possible

Lucy: okay, thank you Mira *Mira notices Lucy's bandaged hands*

Mira: Lucy, what happened to your hands?

Lucy: I think Natsu was having a nightmare. I grabbed his hands to try and calm him down but flames formed around his hands

Mira: Has Natsu had a nightmare like that before?

Lucy: *shakes her head* no

Mira: Do you remember the last time he had a nightmare at all?

Lucy: he hasn't had a nightmare in 6 years

Mira: Hey, Lisana! Can you cover for me?

Lisana: sure sis. what's up

Mira: I need to go with Lucy to check on Natsu

Lisana: okay

Lucy: *looks at Mira* are you ready to go

Mira: *turns to Lucy and nods*

* * *

if you guys want to see visual images of what me and my friends imagine the characters to look like, go onto my deviantart page. my deviantart user is called iluvmj4everrr.

we also have a facebook page for anyone who wants to like us. we'll do regular updates for fans. pages/Stellar-Flames-fairy-tail-fan-fiction/106735 016151661

so what did you guys think.

rate, review, Fav we'd greatly appreciate it

DONT WORRY GUYS XXXXX we're just creating another volume/name to add more chapter under since we've MUCH more to come


End file.
